Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!
by SSJ Heero
Summary: Note: Visit animenext.knorf.net for the story.
1. The World Beyond Space

Warning, the following is why this story is rated PG-13:  
This story contains swearing, fighting with swords, fighting with guns, explosions, some   
gore, kids fighting with swords and guns and explosions, and other things that may warrant   
this an R rating, but rated PG-13 out of spite. Or rather, because only a bit of the story   
has such violent stuff, so I'm just taking an average on how the story is, here.  
  
Chapters are arranged as such for those just beginning this story:  
- Intro/Recap of last episode  
- Story  
- Preview of next chapter, because all anime has them.  
Both the recap and preview are written in script format because it wouldn't work in normal   
format.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero (Remastered! AGAIN!)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
--- Intro ---  
  
"All SSJ, Amiko, and Trunks Maxwell (henceforth referred to as TM) wanted was a normal   
life...", so read a narrator from his very, very thick script. Upon finally realizing how   
massive the script was, he skimmed the pages, looking at page after page. "Well maybe not,   
but they wanted peace..." He turned further, skimming more. "Oh wait, they didn't..."  
  
BANG! The narrator fell down dead and SSJ Heero was seen with a smoking gun over in the   
corner. Meet the author of the fic, with an ego almost as big as the Earth. In typical   
author fashion, after blowing the smoke away from his pistol, explained his story. "Okay,   
here's the story... Our little group didn't want much trouble. We wanted to do what we   
wanted and go on. But after a strange turn of events, we are caught in a battle to save the   
universe."  
  
Out of nowhere, Amiko popped into the scene, quite cheerful and full of energy. "Yep!" she   
affirmed. "That's true!"  
  
SSJ, still on screen in the background, grabbed his head in confusion, eyes bulging, as he   
yelled, "BUT WE'RE ONLY 14 YEAR OLDS! HOW CAN WE SAVE THE WORLD?!"  
  
Amiko turned to SSJ, waving a hand trying to calm him down. "Calm down SSJ... Any way this   
story starts from the beginning so let it start-"  
  
"Shut up! The story is starting now!" She was interrupted by a third character, TM, who   
sat in his chair with popcorn, staring at the giant IMAX screen before him. Beside him was   
a giant pile of food and water, something he'd need in order to sit through the entire   
story. Thus begins the hilarious, epic tale known as GINGA GIRI GIRI...  
  
---- Chapter 1: The World Beyond Space ----  
  
In a certain school of a certain city of a certain state of a certain United States, SSJ   
Heero was a boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. His hair was split in the middle   
and combed in opposite directions, swaying in the wind as he walked through his school.   
Next to him walked his friend, Amiko. She had long brown hair, combed downward and away   
from her face, sparkling green eyes, and was shorter than SSJ by a few inches. They walked   
past a crowd of classmates, and into the shade of the roofed walkway the school pleasantly   
provided. SSJ sighed, staring at the ground as he muttered, "Well it's another day of   
school, right Amiko-chan?"  
  
Amiko-chan was shown intently reading her manga of X/1999, muttering swears while reading   
it. "Stupid Kotori.. She CAN'T HAVE MY KAMUI-KUN!"  
  
Everyone in at least a mile heard it, and in showing this fiction is based on anime,   
everyone sweatdropped. SSJ had a sweatdrop growing as big as the back of his head. He   
whispered to Amiko, still reading her book despite the cock-eyed students staring at her,   
"Ey, Amiko... You DO remember we are in school, right?"  
  
She suddenly turned away from the book. "Nani? Watcha say? Gomen, I was- uh- intently   
reading my manga..."  
  
"No, really... Well, maybe you should suppress your obsession once in awhile-"  
  
Amiko's ears picked up the word. Something suddenly clicked in her. Amiko immediately   
turned red and had an aggravation vein all over her forehead, not unlike those in Tenchi   
Muyo. "Oh man," SSJ could mutter to himself before Amiko began.  
  
"SHUT UP! THIS IS *NOT* AN OBSESSION! BESIDES, WHAT'S WRONG WITH SHOWING PRAISE TO   
KAMUI-KUN?! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?!"  
  
SSJ made no eye contact as he shrugged his shoulders and sarcastically replied, "I call   
that an obsession-" SSJ had a lump on his head for that.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I am obsessed," she admitted after pulling her arm away from SSJ's head.   
"But if you try to come between me and Kamui..." She seemed to motion for thrusting a knife   
in his belly.  
  
SSJ sweatdropped. "Uh... Right..." So then they continued to class.  
  
Now, the corridors in that school were not very wide. Many people were out and about,   
making it one of the most unpleasant places ever. It was not unexpected that a large teen   
crashed into SSJ. "Ack!" was all he yelled as he lost balance.  
  
SSJ caught onto Amiko to keep from falling. It also wasn't unexpected that SSJ would get   
angry at trivial things. He turned towards the teen, who was sprawled on the ground. Being   
quite the considerate gentleman, he yelled, "DAMN IT! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, STUPID   
BASTARD!"  
  
The teen got up from the ground and glared at SSJ, raising a threatening fist. "You should   
get out of MY way, you scrawny, bastard!"  
  
"Maybe YOU should-" SSJ began to yell before Amiko pushed SSJ out of the way and into a   
wall. He muttered in pain was Amiko bowed with apology.  
  
"He's sorry for bumping into you."  
  
SSJ peeled himself from the wall and turned towards Amiko, who was stern and serious.   
"Let's just get to class," said Amiko as she stepped away.  
  
SSJ took one last glare at the teen before stepping after her. He grunted in anger, "Tch!"   
So SSJ and Amiko continued towards their next class together. The teen just glared at SSJ,   
and continued on to his own class, never to be mentioned again in the next million chapters.  
  
***  
  
Soon enough, it was lunch time at the certain school of the certain city, et cetera. Half   
the school was spread across a line of benches in the back of the school, with SSJ and   
Amiko sitting across from each other. They were all eating the same whatever-the-hell-they-  
call-it that the cafeteria served, which the author thinks knocked off some years of their   
lives.  
  
SSJ could only complain about school. They were in the second month of their eighth grade,   
and already, he wasn't liking it. He took a bite from his sandwich as he spoke, "Man,   
school sucks this year."  
  
Amiko swallowed her own food and replied without looking up at him, "Uh huh." She was too   
distracted with reading her X manga again.  
  
She could barely be heard with all the noise the classmates around them were making. The   
arrival of their friend, however, was not as quiet. From the crowd appeared a boy about the   
same height as Amiko. He had short light brown hair, combed back and away from his face.   
His aqua colored eyes shone along with a grin. He greeted them almost as loud as humanly   
possible, "I thought I'd find you two *newlyweds* here!"  
  
SSJ looked up at his friend. 'Man,' he thought, 'TM never was a quiet guy.' He then glanced   
at Amiko, sighing as he knew what to expect. "Oh no..." SSJ glanced at Amiko who quickly   
turned red- though not from embarrassment- and showed another aggravation vein. The   
telltale sign of anger was when she put down her book.  
  
"SHUT UP, DAMN IT! WE ARE NOT NEWLYWEDS AND AREN'T EVEN GOING OUT! SO JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP   
AND USE THAT LUMP THREE FEET ABOVE YOUR ASS!" It echoed throughout the area, causing   
everyone in earshot, again, to sweatdrop.  
  
TM was thoroughly confused with that. "Wait, what? I don't have a lump three- Oh... You   
mean my head."  
  
SSJ and Amiko, with another anime standard, facefaulted then and there. After a few   
seconds, they were back up and Amiko was busy calming herself down by counting in her   
native language. "Ichi... Ni... San... Yon..."  
  
"So what's up?" SSJ asked as he continued munching on his sandwich.  
  
"I finally defeated Sephiroth! YES!" TM announced with pride. 'I have got him beaten now!'   
TM thought as he stood proud and tall over them. SSJ and Amiko just stared blankly at TM.   
They blinked and a silence fell.  
  
Amiko announced the news with narrow eyes. "Final Fantasy VII was released three years ago."  
  
"So what?!" TM yelled, hardly caring about the little thing called reality. "I finally beat   
him!"  
  
SSJ had a frown on his face. "...Is there anything else you need to speak of?"  
  
TM's smile disappeared as he looked at SSJ's sudden serious disposition. "You don't have to   
be all serious all the time," TM explained while scratching his head.  
  
"I'm not. You're just annoying someti-"  
  
A voice then called from behind TM, "Hey!" SSJ and Amiko shifted to see behind TM, where   
the voice came from. TM turned around, and there was a young girl, shorter than Amiko with   
jet black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, Cindy," all three greeted their friend.  
  
Cindy took a seat on a cold metal bench and greeted them back. "What's up?"  
  
SSJ sighed with narrow eyes. "Life's boring, as usual."  
  
"Nothing ever happens, dolt," Amiko kindly quipped at SSJ. "Our city is too small for   
anything to happen."  
  
"I beat Sephiroth!" TM announced with pride to the girl.  
  
Cindy blinked. She, too, had beaten Sephiroth a long ways back. "...Yeah. Okay."  
  
"And you, Cindy?" Amiko asked.  
  
Cindy, too, sighed and muttered to the three, "Teachers are getting annoying as hell."  
  
"They've been annoying," pointed out TM. He proceeded to pull out his school-provided lunch.  
  
"Yeah, but not THIS annoying!" She began. She grabbed her head in frustration and yelled,   
"Those damn teachers are getting on my nerves!"  
  
"You're not alone," SSJ agreed as he took the last bite of his sandwich and swallowed it.   
He then picked up his school-provided tray and tossed it into a nearby bin. He turned to   
the others, "I don't know about you people, but I'm gonna wander."  
  
"Whatever," was all Amiko said as she continued her meal while starting again on her X   
manga. TM was too busy praising himself and Cindy too busy bitching to care. SSJ walked   
away, with his hands in his pocket. SSJ wandered out onto the concrete walkways of the   
school, shaded from the sun.  
  
School was too boring, too mundane now. 'I wish this wasn't as routine and boring,' he   
thought as he glanced down the hallway. Something caught his eye. "What the Hell?" he asked   
himself as he saw what it was.  
  
Down across the hallway, he saw the air seeming to rip open, and close, open again, and   
close, showing an aura of many colors during the moments of being open. It was one of the   
most brilliant things he ever saw in his life. He didn't know what it was or why it was   
there, but SSJ approached the space where it happened. It was now gone, but he reached out   
a hand at where it had been. Nothing happened. He stood there, awestruck.  
  
"...Weird."  
  
And so SSJ turned away and left the area.  
  
***  
  
The day passed with little more event. Day turned to night, night into a quite foggy   
morning as SSJ walked to school. 'Another day, another trip to school,' he thought as he   
had his backpack flung over his shoulder. He made his way through a thick mist, waving it   
away as he could barely see in front of him. "Stupid fog. Why the Hell is it this thick?!"   
It was like a game of Silent Hill.  
  
SSJ eventually made it to the brick building of his class in his certain school, blah blah   
blah, you know the drill. He pulled open the door, and entered the room filled with light.   
The teacher of the class stood at the front of the class, as usual, with all the students   
about chattering in the morning. Amiko was sitting the desk farthest from the door.  
  
SSJ moved there and sat across from her. "What's with this fog?"  
  
"Dunno," she replied, still reading her X manga. "It just came."  
  
There was a shrill scream of the bells throughout the school. Upon the ending of the   
annoying sound, the teacher began yelling. "Okay, settle down. I'll call role-"  
  
But then the door flew open wide, interrupting the flow of the classroom. Everyone turned   
as TM ran into the class. He wasn't even in that class, the teacher noted, and he began,   
"Excuse me. You're in the wrong cl-"  
  
Again he was interrupted. "Something's happening outside! Up in the sky!" That was all he   
said before he ran back outside. Everyone exchanged glances, and then the swarm of students   
ran outside to follow TM. Amiko and SSJ followed as well.  
  
"What was he talking about?!" said the teacher as he followed SSJ and Amiko. The   
two looked at each other and shrugged. They reached TM when he was at the center of the   
school's grassy quad. He pointed towards the sky. The other students peered up at the sky,   
not knowing what to expect. What could possibly be seen in this fog?  
  
But then they saw the most brilliant light show ever. Even in the thick fog, the sky lit up   
with lights. Reds and blues and yellows and purples ran along the sky. No, it wasn't the   
aurora borealis, for they were nowhere near the north pole. And clearly in the fog, the   
sky seemed to rip open. SSJ stared with awe and his mouth open. It was the same as   
yesterday. "What the..."  
  
Suddenly, the wind violently shifted. A current was directed into the hole in the sky. SSJ   
covered his face with both arms as sand was thrown throughout the area from the winds.   
Amiko ducked and covered the back of her neck screaming with surprise. The other students   
did the same. Wind was everywhere, violently shaking the trees. No one knew what would   
happen next.  
  
Then, TM was caught in the wind. He was dragged up in the wind, towards the hole. SSJ   
looked up at his friend in surprise. "Damn it!" he swore as he saw TM pulled away.  
  
But then, SSJ was caught as well, thrown up into the sky. Amiko looked up, and just then   
the winds shifted once more, throwing her up and past SSJ. She yelled, "What's going on?!"   
as the three hurtled towards the lights. They entered the hole, no longer with colors all   
around, but with flashes of blue and black and white. The shock as too much. Everything   
went black as they sped even faster.  
  
***  
  
It was hot. Vultures called throughout the area. They flew in the sky in circles, finding   
their targets. Three kids sprawled on the desert floor. One of them shook, and the vultures   
knew their chance had passed. They dispersed as SSJ pushed himself off the ground and   
looked around.  
  
"Where..." he began, taking a look around. They didn't live in a desert, or near one this   
dry. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
He sat up and looked around. All he saw was rough, bare ground stretching in all   
directions. He looked to his left and saw Amiko and TM sprawled on the desert floor as   
well. He got to his feet and continued looking around. "Where are we?!" he yelled with   
panic.  
  
The yelling woke TM from his slumber. TM felt the burning sensation of the hot ground as he   
was pulled from his rest. He shoved himself upright and looked about, rubbing his forehead   
as he sat up. "Ouch..." He muttered as he opened his looked around. "Is... This a dream?"  
  
"It could be..." SSJ muttered. He turned around and looked at TM, who stood up with SSJ.   
"You could just be part of my dream and not actually the real TM..."  
  
Silence... Then TM punched SSJ right between the eyes. SSJ yelled in pain as TM spoke, "You   
felt that, huh?" But TM frowned. SSJ wasn't one for those whacked out theories.  
  
SSJ just rubbed between his eyes and glared at TM. "Bastard."  
  
"So this isn't a dream," said another voice  
  
TM and SSJ were caught by surprise at Amiko, who they didn't notice was awake.  
  
"You're awake, too, huh?" said SSJ.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Amiko stood and looked around at the desert. It was quite unsettling how they were alone   
there. "Where is everybody? Where are we?"  
  
TM scratched the back of his head, murmuring, "Beats me..." TM glanced to his right, and   
something caught his eye. "Hey," he pointed out. "Look at that."  
  
The other two peered towards the horizon. From the distance, a small van was visible,   
rumbling towards them. The van got closer, and slowed to a stop in front of the three. The   
driver window slid down to reveal a slightly middle-aged man sitting there with a   
inquisitive face. "Well, what are you kids doing here?"  
  
SSJ, TM, and Amiko looked at each other.  
  
"We're kind of lost," explained Amiko. "We don't know how we got here..."  
  
The man stared at Amiko. That is very strange, indeed. "Is that so, little lady?"  
  
TM spoke with rudeness, "Where's the nearest city?" Amiko would have chastised him, but   
when you're in the middle of the desert, manners don't seem to be on your mind.  
  
The man looked towards direction he was driving, scratching his chin as he explained.   
"Well, the Earthsphere Unified Nations Headquarters is surrounded by a city... It's   
like twenty miles away. That's where I'm headed. I could take you if you wish."  
  
Something clicked in SSJ. "...Earthsphere Unified Nations?" he muttered with surprise.   
Amiko, SSJ, and TM exchanged glances again. They huddled together before the man, who   
wondered what happened..  
  
"That sounds familiar," TM commented.  
  
"Gundam W: Endless Waltz," explained SSJ.  
  
"Probably coincidental," Amiko wondered.  
  
"Should we take it?" TM asked.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" pointed out SSJ.  
  
Amiko glared at SSJ. "You want to ride with some random guy we've never met?!"  
  
SSJ satirically replied, "You want to die of dehydration in the lonely desert?"  
  
There was a silence. Amiko sighed and snapped. "Damn."  
  
TM turned towards driver, and nodded. "Sure. We'll take it."  
  
"Get in the back," he told them. SSJ, Amiko, and TM stepped there and opened the back door,   
looking inside the van. The van was nearly empty, if not for a single cardboard box in the   
corner away from the door.  
  
"Well, it's better than nothing, I guess," said Amiko.  
  
"And I'd rather not die before I find out where we are," SSJ thought aloud.  
  
The three then climbed on board the van and closed the back doors. The van started lurching   
forward to the east, towards the sun.  
  
***  
  
Less than an hour later, the van arrived in a city full of people. Other cars passed the   
van as it parks beside the sidewalk. The driver turned back. "You can get off, now."  
  
At this, SSJ, TM, and Amiko opened the back doors and leapt off the van. They closed the   
door and stepped up to the driver side door as the cars passed on the other side. "Thanks,"   
said Amiko as she bowed.  
  
The man smiled. "Anything for a cute little lady like you," said he with a wink.  
  
Amiko twitched. She shot a disgusted glance at the guy as he eye twitched. "Eh..."  
  
SSJ, too, had his eye twitching in disgust. "She's 14 years old... You're... What, 40?!"  
  
The man simply smiled before rolling him his window. "43." The man started his car and   
drove away then. The van soon disappeared in the crowd of cars ahead. The three stood in   
silence and just stared.  
  
TM, being the nice guy, nudged Amiko with his elbow. He grinned as he toyed with her, "Way   
to go, Ami-"  
  
Suddenly, TM was tossed into the air and crashed in to SSJ. Amiko was in a stance with both   
arms hanging down, breathing heavily after tossing TM. TM and SSJ lay unconscious on the   
ground.  
  
Amiko looked down, and saw SSJ sprawled on the ground as well. "Whoops! Sorry, SSJ!" she   
apologized with her hands clapped together in front of her.  
  
SSJ regained senses then. "Ack... It's okay... Sorta." He simply shoved TM off and stood up.  
  
Amiko calmed herself then, looking at the city. "Okay, what are we gonna do?" SSJ sighed at   
that. That was a good question, for now they still were lost with no explanation on how   
they got there. It felt like a terrible anime.  
  
With no purpose and no path, the obligatory plot device needs to be used here. Gunfire   
exploded over the distance. The two turned their heads and looked behind to see giant   
explosions rip through the sky. A giant machine, the Wing Zero, was seen firing shots   
towards enemy mobile suits. The Wing Zero flew over the city throwing a current onto the   
city, which blew around the three.  
  
"The Hell?!" SSJ yelled as his hair flew all around.  
  
Amiko held her hair down with her hand as she thought to herself. 'That's really strange...'  
  
TM regained consciousness then and rolled over onto his front. He pushed off the ground and   
looked towards the crew, and seeing the Wing Zero in the distance. He couldn't think much   
of it then, though, as SSJ started running after the mecha.  
  
"Hey! What the Heck are you doing?!" yelled Amiko.  
  
"I've got to see what the Hell this is all about!"  
  
Amiko was silent, but then began running after SSJ. "Damn!" she swore.  
  
TM, upon seeing SSJ and Amiko dash on without him, sighed, "Darn..."  
  
So he got up on his feet and followed through the surprised crowd.  
  
***  
  
The three continued running, but the Wing Zero has been lost in the tangle of tall towers.   
They panted, exhausted from running through the city. And now it was all for naught as the   
machine that could have explained where they were was gone. Yet they still ran.  
  
"We've been running for a while," TM pointed out the obvious.  
  
SSJ looked around the area as he shoved through the crowds. "This place looks familiar..."   
He trailed off, looking around.  
  
Amiko peered about as well. She suddenly had a realization. "This looks like a page out   
of..." From out of nowhere, she pulled out a manga and looked through the pages. "Gundam W."  
  
"What?!" SSJ yelled in surprise.  
  
"The Hell?" TM continued. Where the Hell did she just get that manga, and with that, how   
could this be like a manga?!  
  
Amiko ignored the two and showed the pages. "Yeah, in this panel Gundam Wing, we can   
clearly see Heero standing right there." She pointed to it as SSJ looked closely at it,   
examining his surroundings.  
  
"Oh damn, It is-" he said as he dashed along, until he was rudely interrupted. He crashed   
into a pole. Amiko and TM stopped ahead of him and turned around to see why SSJ stopped.   
They saw SSJ, face connected to a metal pole. They couldn't help but laugh as SSJ fell   
backwards. Some of the people about them stopped in their tracks and looked at the pitiful   
SSJ.  
  
SSJ rubbed his cheek as he glared at his insensitive friends. "You guys suck."  
  
"HOW STUPID- HAHA- DO YOU HAVE TO BE- BWAHAHAHA- TO RUN INTO A POLE?! HAHAH!" So TM laughed.  
  
"AND YOU SAY TM'S STUPID?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amiko kindly pointed.  
  
Still, SSJ stood up, still rubbing his cheek in pain. "Come on!" was all he yelled before   
the continued laughing.  
  
"HAHA... Hehe... Heh..." TM continued, calming himself as he noticed SSJ was gone. "Hey,   
wait! SSJ's running, again!"  
  
"HEEHEE... Haha... Hah..." Amiko, too, slowly calmed herself before realizing SSJ was gone.   
"Oh yeah. Damn!"  
  
The two ran after SSJ, and soon, they caught up and continued running through the city. The   
city seemed to get darker as the sun settled down behind the tall buildings, casting a   
large shadow on the three. The sky turned a shade of orange and eventually, the three   
realized something...  
  
SSJ skidded to a stop. "HEY! Where're all the people?!"  
  
"Huh?!" TM muttered as he, too, stopped and looked around. The streets were empty. "Yeah!   
Where are they?!"  
  
"The Heck?!" Amiko yelled. The three were the only ones in the street. "They're gone!"  
  
The three looked around. The streets were quite, except for a drumming sound in the   
distance. Gunfire was suddenly heard above, and several mobile suit bits fell from the sky.   
The three managed to barely dodge the giant metal bits without a scratch.  
  
"Well," Amiko spoke. "No use in getting injured this early in the game."  
  
Silence spread across the area, but a sound was heard in the distance... They couldn't put   
their fingers on what was happening. That was, until they noticed a large shadow on the   
ground. The trio looked up at the sky and saw the Wing Zero falling down from above.  
  
Amiko screamed, "DAMN!"  
  
SSJ yelled, "CRAP!"  
  
TM exclaimed, "BANANA!"  
  
Amiko and SSJ paused and shot a glance at TM. "I haven't said anything worthwhile   
throughout most of the chapter," he explained.  
  
Amiko and SSJ sweatdropped, but the three get scrambled out of the way in time for the Wing   
Zero to crash into nothing but the street. Rubble and asphalt was violently thrown away   
from the crashed mecha. The center of the mecha ripped open, and a metal plate flew away.   
From the gundam emerged a lone boy by the name of Heero Yuy.  
  
Amiko's heart skipped a beat. "It's-" she muttered as he voice shook.  
  
"Now this is screwed up," was all SSJ could say.  
  
Amiko pointed and yelled, "IT'S HEE-CHAN!"  
  
TM grabbed his head in confusion. "WHAT THE HELL?! WE'RE IN AN ANIME?!" he screamed. His   
screams echoed through the city. As if their day couldn't get any stranger, here they were,   
facing an anime character. What the Hell was this place they were in?!  
  
--- To Be Continued ---  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
SSJ: What the Hell? We're in a whole new world with anime characters?! What's happening?   
What's going on? It makes no sense! It-  
  
(SSJ passes out due to logic.)  
  
Amiko: ...Okay, now this is weird.  
  
TM: SSJ acting like that, or us being sucked into a whole new world?  
  
Amiko: Both.  
  
TM: But you're not complaining.  
  
Amiko: Heero's in it. What's there to complain about?!  
  
TM: Relena.  
  
Amiko: ... (flames light up near Amiko) That damn psycho-  
  
TM: (yelling over Amiko's curses) Next time on GGG! "Pocket Bishounen!" Good night!  
  
(TM sniffs some chloroform and passes out. Amiko calms down upon hearing TM drop. Amiko   
sighs and does the same, hitting the floor with a loud thud.) 


	2. Pocket Bishounen!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime represented in the fic. Besides a few that I own   
on DVD. But even then, I didn't create them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
--- Recap ---  
  
SSJ: Last time, on Ginga GIRI GIRI! An exciting twist on the world as we know it!  
  
Amiko: Absolutely nothing happened!  
  
TM: Besides us being sucked in a vortex and sent into a world of anime.  
  
Amiko: And we ran into... (starry eyes and hands clasped together) Hee-chan!  
  
SSJ: So, on with the story!  
  
---- Chapter 2: Remaster: Pocket Bishounen! ----  
  
There was much confusion within the city about the Earthsphere Unified Nations. The three   
stood, awestruck, in the middle of a deserted segment of the city. Across from them, Heero   
Yuy stepped out of his destroyed mecha. Here he was- an anime character in the flesh! He   
even looked just like him- it wasn't a lame cosplay!  
  
"Who the Hell are you three?" Heero asked with narrow eyes. They couldn't know his   
identity, since he never met them and he didn't think he was that popular.  
  
SSJ was twitching all over. He wasn't every day that he had to escape from a falling robot.   
He struggled to reply. "Ah... We..."  
  
TM was in the same condition. "Well, we..."  
  
SSJ and TM exchanged glances. Why would they need to be polite to him?! They were the about   
the same age, after all! SSJ yelled at Heero without any inhibitions, quite angrily, "YOU   
NEARLY KILLED US!"  
  
"Yeah!" TM added. "Where the Hell did you learn to fly?!"  
  
Suddenly, Amiko knocked the two into the sky with a fan that came out of nowhere. How could   
they talk to her man like that?! "THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO MY HEE-CHAN!" she yelled as both   
hit the ground. They were in much pain after that quite random assault.  
  
After rising to their feet, and with Amiko counting down in Japanese again, the chapter   
thus returned to square one. Heero looked upon the three. They were the strangest people he   
ever met, stranger than him, even. He was curious, though, of one thing. "...How do you   
know-"  
  
At the same time he began, Amiko muttered, "Anyway..." But before either could finish,   
there was a loud racket from the distance.  
  
Suddenly, two more mobile suits appeared from above the buildings, and flew in a straight   
path towards Heero. The three ducked and covered the back of the necks with a yelp as Heero   
jumped away from his mecha. The missiles crashed into the remains of Heero's gundam, and   
the explosion tossed all four away. Everything calmed down, and the four stood up with   
nervousness.  
  
SSJ was panting with eyes wide open. It wasn't every day that he had to dodge missiles,   
either. "Well... What's happening?"  
  
Heero brushed pebbles off his shoulder, dusting off his shirt as well to free it from   
pebbles after rolling on the ground. "Well," he explained, "this one person who you people   
probably don't know invited me to discuss plans to work out... 'issues' she had with   
others."  
  
SSJ was silent, simply staring at Heero with narrow eyes. Finally, he spoke, "Okay. So you   
were flying over there in a Gundam..."  
  
"Would have taken a car if my Corvette hadn't exploded."  
  
SSJ was silent again. "Yeah."  
  
And Amiko in the background muttered with pity, "Poor car..."  
  
"Okay, so what are we standing here for?" yelled TM. He and his friends were in the middle   
of a random city in possibly another world, and they were standing around and just   
talking?! Missiles passed by the crew, who just stood and shrugged. The explosion destroyed   
a city block some miles ahead, yet they still stood without a care. They just ignored the   
onslaught of bullets and missiles hitting all around them.  
  
Heero sighed, pulled out a map, and examined it, brushing it off now and then for pebbles   
flying everywhere. "Crap. I have to go about five miles more to get there..."  
  
And while he was reading, he failed to notice the sound of footsteps. The four were quickly   
surrounded by a large crowd of people, equipped with machine guns. One of them threatened,   
"Well, Heero Yuy. Come with us, or the other people get it."  
  
"Well," SSJ began as he looked about him. "Crap."  
  
Amiko's eyes got all watery, filled with tears, and she began to sob. This just wasn't   
their day.  
  
"Damn," was all TM could utter.  
  
However, Heero wasn't such a civilian. He ran at one of the soldiers, who was too slow to   
pull his trigger, and punched him across the face. The others raised their guns and   
prepared to fire. With an "Eep", SSJ and company ducked as the soldiers all pulled the   
triggers.  
  
"THIS ABSOLUTELY SUCKS," SSJ stated the obvious.  
  
TM yelled back with sarcasm, "NO SHIT, SHERLOCK."  
  
"I hate this!" yelled the only one of them left. Amiko was covering her ears as the   
ammunition bounced around the place. But suddenly, Heero picked up SSJ and held him before   
his body, using him as a human shield.)  
  
Amiko looked up at Heero and SSJ. SSJ was about to be hit by their bullets! "ACK!" she   
yelled, for she could think of nothing else.  
  
TM, too, caught sight of Heero and SSJ. "WHAT THE," he yelled. This couldn't be happening!   
"SSJ-" But it was too late. He saw his friend get hit multiple times. His mouth opened in   
fear as SSJ coughed and muttered in pain.  
  
Then SSJ fell to the ground. SSJ was knocked out and beanbags fell onto the ground. That   
shocked both TM and Amiko as they heard SSJ groan, "Oro..." He had swirls for eyes. He   
wasn't dead!  
  
They then heard Heero speak, "Non-lethal stun rounds. Wusses." Heero proceeded to beat the   
crap out all of them, leaving not one to spare. TM got up and walked to SSJ.  
  
He nudged SSJ with his foot as SSJ groaned in pain. "Hey, you okay?" he asked SSJ, who had   
lumps starting to form all over.  
  
SSJ twitched on the ground. Man, was TM dense. He just muttered with what he could,   
"Da...mn... I...t... Of... Course... I'm... Not..."  
  
Amiko looked up at Heero, who single-handedly took out the entire group. He was even more   
amazing than in the anime! Without restraint, she jumped towards Heero and hugged him in a   
tight hold. "My hero! (No pun intended.)" she uttered. Yes, she even muttered "No pun   
intended".  
  
Heero was surprised at the girl's behavior. He couldn't think of anything to reply with.   
"Eh..."  
  
TM looked up from SSJ and saw Amiko hanging off of Heero. "Obsessive, huh?"  
  
"I can't help it," said Amiko as she hugged Heero tighter.  
  
SSJ coughed and turned about as he lay on the ground. He groaned in pain, but managed to   
stand. As he got up, he barely noticed one of the random guys on the ground, reaching for   
his gun. "Crap..."  
  
SSJ limped over to the guy, clutching his stomach. The guy twitched, heard the footsteps,   
and gazed up at the kid standing above him. "Well," he began. "Hello..." He suddenly felt   
the pain in his stomach where Heero socked him. "Ouch..." SSJ added to the pain, barely   
managing to kick him in the gut multiple times, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Oh," muttered Heero when he heard SSJ hit the ground. "Your friend collapsed."  
  
Amiko and TM looked at SSJ, sprawled onto the ground next to the soldier. TM sighed, "Oh   
well." TM walked over to SSJ while Amiko and Heero just stared at TM dragging SSJ towards   
them. He was quite slow, considering he didn't exercise much then, and that SSJ was quite   
heavy. 'How the Hell can he be slim?!' TM muttered as he dragged the sack of weights.  
  
Heero suddenly noticed the time. He was late for his meeting. He sighed, "I really need to   
get going."  
  
Amiko clasped onto Heero tighter, making hard for him to breathe. "We'll go with you!" she   
yelled as she struggled to not let him leave.  
  
Heero looked at Amiko as he stopped struggling. She finally let go, allowing him to breathe   
and reply, "Why?"  
  
Amiko rubbed her chin in thought. Her face turned into a frown, and then a depressed look   
as she faced the ground. "Uhm... Well... We don't exactly have any place to go..."  
  
Heero sighed. He shouldn't care about them, but he figured they'd follow him anyway. "Okay   
then. Follow me." Heero turned Northward, through the abandoned streets. Amiko followed   
close behind, and TM dragged SSJ, gritting his teeth in annoyance.  
  
TM muttered as he dragged the unconscious SSJ, "Stupid SSJ. Has to weigh so much. Stupid   
Heero. Had to knock out SSJ."  
  
***  
  
A few hours passed. Heero, Amiko, and TM were still walking through the abandoned city. SSJ   
was being dragged along the ground by TM. Heero complained to himself, 'It shouldn't have   
taken a few hours for five miles. They slowed down my mission.'  
  
TM stopped and panted, falling to the ground. He was tired from dragging SSJ, and sighed,   
"Stupid SSJ." He turned to Heero, "How far are we?"  
  
Heero and Amiko stopped ahead. Amiko looked back at TM, but Heero still stared ahead, at a   
large tower of metal and glass, reflecting the sun and surroundings. "We're here," Heero   
replied. 'That was too inefficient,' he thought. Thankfully for him, they'd leave him there.  
  
Amiko and TM looked up at the tower, and SSJ finally woke up. He coughed and panted and   
shoved himself off of the ground. He sighed as he struggled onto his feet, "Well..." SSJ   
got on his feet, but found it difficult to balance himself, still full of pain. He leaned   
on TM for support.  
  
TM looked at SSJ. "Finally awake, huh?"  
  
SSJ nodded, but was still having trouble breathing. "Ouch... My gut hurts..." He then felt   
another stinging pain and rubbed left cheek. "My face hurts..."  
  
"Hehe," TM chuckled with guilt. "Well, I have been dragging you..."  
  
SSJ glared at TM, still while rubbing his wounds. "Lazy bastard," he swore at TM. "Couldn't   
carry me, huh?"  
  
TM glared back at SSJ. He should have been glad TM didn't leave him there! He shouldn't be   
complaining after all the work he just did! TM retorted, "It ain't my fault you eat so damn   
much."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a creaking. They both turned to Heero, who opened the front door and   
stepped inside. Amiko followed him inside, not knowing where they where headed. SSJ and TM   
exchanged glances, and, too, followed the pilot.  
  
Soon, they were at the very top of the Earthsphere Unified Nations Headquarters, high atop   
the city. Heero, SSJ, Amiko, and TM sat down in front a desk, where a certain Relena   
Peacecraft sat down and looked over the three. SSJ was heavily bandaged, and muttering   
"Itai" over and over and over. Amiko simply glared at Relena.  
  
TM was in deep thought, 'So, we're in an anime world... This sorta reminds me of Digimon...'  
  
"Well," she addressed them as she tapped on the keyboard, looking over a flat screen before   
her. "It seems we have no data on any of you three. No birth certificates, background,   
homes... Nothing."  
  
Amiko harshly replied to Relena, "Well, we DID just arrive here..."  
  
Relena ignored Amiko's rudeness, brushing her hair away from face. She continued tapping   
keystrokes, searching for anything pertaining to the three. "There still should be some   
data on you. You see, when one's born, immediately, data on an individual begins being   
recorded."  
  
Amiko, TM, and SSJ looked at each other. She didn't seem to understand their situation.   
They didn't have info because they weren't born in that world! Amiko gave a suspicious   
glance to Relena as she asked the two, "Should we tell HER?"  
  
"Would she understand?" SSJ asked as well, covering his mouth in thought.  
  
"Will it make her head explode?" TM wondered, rubbing his chin. Things went silent. Amiko   
and SSJ glanced at TM with narrow eyes. TM sweatdropped as he looked from one face to   
another. "...Okay, I'll leave it to you two smarter ones."  
  
TM got up from his chair and walked towards framed pictures hanging from the wall. One was   
the picture of the King of Hearts, cute peculiar and not seeming to match with the decor.   
There was something strange about the two kings facing in opposite directions.  
  
Elsewhere, SSJ continued discussing with Amiko with a quiet voice. Relena and Heero   
couldn't hear their involved conversation as SSJ settled on a decision. "Well, we have   
nothing to lose, right? I mean, she IS peaceful."  
  
Amiko returned, "Well, the way she's flirting with Heero over there..." Amiko pointed to   
Relena bowing and handing Heero a boxed lunch. SSJ sweatdropped as he looked at Amiko with   
narrow eyes. "...I'm not gonna be so peaceful." She shook a fist at Relena.  
  
Silence passed. SSJ looked at his friends. TM was still staring at various pictures hanging   
on the walls. Amiko fumed as Heero accepted the bentou box. He felt like he was the only   
one who could be trusted. "I think I should be the one to speak."  
  
Relena returned to her chair then, and repeated her question, not noticing (or caring)   
about a ripe red Amiko sitting next to SSJ. Amiko was crushing an aluminum can with her   
hand and clenching her teeth in anger. SSJ spoke while ignoring Amiko, "Well, here's what   
happened..." He paused, having second thoughts of telling her the quite unbelievable truth.   
"We're from another world."  
  
Relena's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Yes, it was quite unbelievable. Relena   
asked again, not quite sure she heard right, "Come again?"  
  
"In our world, Heero, and you, are nothing but animated characters," he simply answered. He   
saw the disbelief in their faces, knowing that was going to happen. "You two only exist in   
our anime." Heero's eyes were wide, and Relena's pupil shrank to a small dot in typical   
anime fashion. SSJ felt dumber as he continued, "However, we were forced to this world. It   
is apparent that you two are real here, and we're extremely confused."  
  
Relena was silent for a bit. She just replied, "As are we." She turned to Heero, who was   
sweating with confusion and fear. She continued, turning back to SSJ and Amiko, "But this   
is... intriguing... To say the least. What else can you say?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure. We don't know anything about this world, for it is evidently much   
different from the worlds you two inhabit in the anime."  
  
Relena was silent for a bit, then sighed with confusion. Such a tale was unbelievable,   
indeed. "I see..."  
  
There was the sound of a chair hitting the ground. Everyone turned to Heero, who pushed his   
chair back, and began yelling while tightly clenching his fist, "You can't POSSIBLY believe   
a story like that?!"  
  
"Well, it seems to be a farfetched one, but it somewhat explains them already knowing your   
name, and knowing mine. And it explains their lack of data."  
  
Heero grunted, "Hn..." Heero returned to his chair, picking it back up and sitting down. He   
sighed, "Well, what shall we do?"  
  
"Well, this will upset President Mishima," she continued as she still typed at her   
computer. She then looked up at the three, "Did you three come in contact with ANYONE   
today?"  
  
SSJ and Amiko exchanged glances and rubbed their chins. TM sat back down in his chair then,   
turning to everyone. SSJ then answered, "Not that I remember-" He suddenly paused,   
remembering something. "Oh wait... That driver in the desert..."  
  
The three looked at each other, then at Relena. They saw her somewhat disturbed. "What   
driver?!"  
  
TM explained scratching his head and staring at the ceiling. "There was a middle aged   
driver. He had black hair combed back, with white streaks going to the back of his head. He   
drove a large white van."  
  
Relena became more tense, asking the question quickly, "Did it happen to have a cardboard   
box?"  
  
TM rubbed his chin again. He distinctly remembered the lonely box in the corner of the van.   
"Yes... There was."  
  
Relena suddenly rose to her feet, slamming her palms on her desk. She yelled with concern,   
"Does he have a cross scar on his left hand?!  
  
"Uh," TM thought for a bit before answering. "I didn't pay attention to his hands..."  
  
SSJ suddenly recalled the scene perfectly. He remembered, as the driver drove away from   
them, he used his left hand to steer the car away. A cross scar was present. "Yeah," he   
answered slowly. "There was..."  
  
Relena sunk into her chair. "Oh no," she muttered with lost hope. "You met... Tsumuji's   
advisor..." The three peered at Relena with a wide eyed look of ignorance. She looked back   
and continued. "Kino Tsumuji... I'm sure you haven't met him. He is a genius working for   
the world government; the entire world is unified under one president. Well, you met Kino's   
most trusted advisor, Kurosawa Eiji. Someone like him would notice the lack of data you   
three have."  
  
Amiko yelled at Relena, quite angry. "WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH A CARDBOARD   
BOX?!"  
  
"Well, in the box, he keeps a retinal scanner. Anyone who walks within fifty feet of it   
will be scanned, and their data recorded."  
  
"What for?!" TM asked. It was so impersonal to do such a thing.  
  
"Escaped convicts, murderers, and the like. But when, or if, he checks that machine, he'll   
know that you three have no data."  
  
SSJ thought for a bit. "...And then..." He trailed off. He had an idea of what would happen.  
  
"Then he'll inform President Mishima, and you three shall have to be brought in for   
questioning. And they won't be as lenient as me, nor will they even slightly believe your   
story."  
  
Amiko was stuck to her chair, shaking with fear. They were lost, and an entire world would   
soon be against them. "What should... we do?"  
  
"We should leave. I'll destroy any trace of you three being here. We must act quickly. How   
long ago did you meet him?"  
  
Amiko looked at her watch. "Well... About six hours ago."  
  
Relena tensed up. She sighed, "Well, let's go. We should not waste the little time left we   
have."  
  
Relena turned to her computer, and found data held about the building. A list of visitors   
soon appeared on the screen with a series of keystrokes. She quickly erased the list, then   
went on ahead and formatted every computer in the building, including the central computer,   
which held data on everyone that entered the building. She quickly formatted her computer   
as well. "We should go."  
  
Relena stood and headed to the door, and the four followed suit. Heero then yelled in   
protest, "Relena!" The three and Relena stopped in their tracks and glanced at Heero. "How   
will we leave? I mean, without drawing attention to the three?!"  
  
"Hm." Relena rubbed her chin in thought. Finally, she smiled, "We need not worry about   
that."  
  
Relena walked up to the picture of the King of Hearts, and removed it from the wall,   
revealing a small safe. She turned the dials, and it opened with a click. She reached   
inside and pulled out three red and white shaped spheres. A black stripe ran between both   
halves, with each half either being red or white. A small circle lay on the stripe. "On a   
recent trip to the far south, I landed in Pallet Town. There, people caught all kinds of   
'pokemon' with these orbs, called 'pokeballs'."  
  
SSJ, Amiko, and TM stared, wide-eyed at each other. SSJ felt a lump in his throat. "Pokemon   
world, as well?!" he uttered with surprise.  
  
"Hen ne, no..." said Amiko.  
[Subtitles: Strange...]  
  
TM simply spoke his mind, "Now, this is weird."  
  
Relena continued, "Well, the pokeballs in this bag are empty. I'll give them to you three   
in case you need to use pokemon for defense." Relena then handed over the bag, and the   
three stuffed as many as they could into their pockets. "Does the anime in your world show   
you how to use it?" she asked.  
  
Amiko took one from her pocket. "Yeah..." Amiko pressed the circle on the ball, and it grew   
in size. She pressed it again, and it shrunk.  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Heero sped ahead in a silver Toyota on a blazing hot highway. It shone in the light as   
Heero passed a small gasoline stand, kicking up enough dust to make the windows opaque. He   
had no intention of stopping, as Relena spurred him on. They blazed through the desert, not   
caring about breaking the speed limit by fifty miles per hour.  
  
"So, where are we going?" SSJ asked Amiko from the backseat.  
  
"To Hell if I know," angrily replied Amiko. She muttered to herself, "And why is RELENA   
sitting in the passenger seat?! WHY NOT ME?!"  
  
SSJ sighed and shot her a narrow glance. "You're too obsessive, Amiko-chan."  
  
"Well, I can't possibly help it, can I?"  
  
TM looked out the window, and saw a shining object in the sky...heading towards them. He   
froze, turning white upon realizing what it was. He yelled, pointing at it, "Oh- CRAP!"  
  
SSJ quickly twisted his head to TM, looking at where he was pointing. "What the-" But   
before SSJ had finished, a giant explosion ripped through the highway, and Heero tried to   
avoid driving into the flames. He quickly swerved the car, and it fell on its side. It   
rolled a few times, hit a rock, and was thrown into the air, still spinning and dizzying   
the passengers. The car landed on its wheels due to sheer luck, on the other side of the   
explosion.  
  
SSJ was weak with swirls for eyes again. "Urgh... Th-That was d-different."  
  
Amiko was in the same boat. "Yeah... Much... D-d-different."  
  
TM was tightly wound into a ball, covering himself from harm. He sat up and looked around,   
straightening his legs and relaxing his muscles. Finally, he yelled, "THAT KICKED ASS!"  
  
SSJ and Amiko nearly fainted from that. Heero and a dizzy Relena stepped out of the car. TM   
jumped out a window, and SSJ and Amiko slowly crawled out. A cluster of mobile suits landed   
on the ground and surrounded the five. One mobile suit opened, and the pilot called,   
"Surrender! Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft! By orders of President Mishima, you all shall   
be detained!"  
  
Heero's eye twitched. "Damn it," was all he muttered.  
  
TM looked at all the mobile suits. "We can't possibly escape," pointed out Captain Obvious.  
  
SSJ and Amiko got to their feet as well, though still weak.  
  
One of the suits spoke to another, "Who are the kids?"  
  
"Well," the other began to reply. There was a pause as the pilot checked his information.   
"...I see... They have no data. Mishima wants to question them as well."  
  
"Is that so..." The first mobile suit turned to the five, "You all shall be coming with us!"  
  
Heero, quite nonchalantly, held a small tube in front of him with his arm straight, a habit   
of his whenever he felt particularly suicidal. His thumb sat on a red button. Relena and   
the others quickly ducked down, knowing what to expect. They heard Heero speak, "Mission...   
Aw, to Hell with it."  
  
Heero pressed the button without caring, and the Toyota immediately exploded. The   
explosions knocked a mobile suit off its feet, and it crashed into another one...and   
another one...and another one. Soon, all the mobile suits lay on the ground, the pilots   
were dazed and unconscious. Heero turned to the four, "Come on!"  
  
Heero went to the first mobile suit that spoke and tossed out the pilot. He sat in the   
seat, and the four crowded inside the tiny cockpit. Amiko sat on the floor by Heero's left,   
and Relena on his right. SSJ and TM sat on the floor in the back. Heero closed the cockpit   
door, and it suddenly became difficult to breathe. SSJ was shoving against TM and Amiko,   
muttering with difficulty, "Not... enough... room..."  
  
Heero sighed with annoyance, "Fine, I'll open the cockpit."  
  
The cockpit opened, and Heero gave Amiko and Relena goggles. He put on another pair. He put   
his hands back on the controls, alarming TM. "Uhm... What about us?"  
  
Heero blankly stated, "There are no more. Now hold on tight!"  
  
TM and SSJ look at each other. And simultaneously begin to swear, "Oh fu-"  
  
Before they could finish their swear, the mobile suit suddenly sped forward, scrapping on   
the ground at a tremendous speed. Wind blew through the cockpit, sending everyone's hair   
floating. Amiko and Relena held onto the chair as they spurred onward. TM and SSJ lay on   
the back wall, almost crushed against it due to air resistance. Wind flew into their face   
as the skin rippled from the force.  
  
Heero yelled over the winds, "We have a bit to go! We'll be there in a bit!"  
  
'I wish I could have stayed home,' thought TM.  
  
'I wish I could have stayed home and played Vagrant Story,' thought SSJ.  
  
Half an hour and fifty miles later, the mobile suit slowed to a stop at the edge of a city.   
The city still was about ten miles ahead, off in the distance. Heero helped Amiko and   
Relena out of the mobile suit. SSJ and TM fell from the suit, and lay on the ground,   
twitching with wracked nerves. The bag of pokeballs fell from the cockpit, none spilling   
from the opening. SSJ gladly pointed out, "Heheh... We survived..."  
  
TM coughed and added, "Heh... Barely..."  
  
Amiko turned to look at Heero. She asked with curiosity, "Why did you stop? So we won't be   
noticed? You planned it all out?"  
  
"No. The mobile suit just ran out of fuel."  
  
Amiko sighed. Now, they still had to travel. Relena grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him to   
the city. "Well, Heero. Let's go!"  
  
Suddenly, Amiko appeared in front of Relena and stopped the two. Her face was full of anger   
and annoyance. Several aggravation veins appeared on her forehead. She turned bright red   
and she spoke, "I've been silent before, but this time, I'll speak: Heero is MINE!"  
  
Relena was taken aback, "What?! This is no time for-" SMACK! Amiko slapped Relena across   
her left cheek. Relena's check suddenly turns red from the pain. She became quite out of   
character, "Why you..."  
  
Relena countered, hitting Amiko's left cheek. Soon, the two were punching each other and   
throwing each other to the ground. Dust flew as they began becoming more violent. All the   
while, Heero just stood, wide-eyed. SSJ stumbled up and leaned on Heero. He looked at the   
spectacle, nudging Heero, "Well, aren't you popular..."  
  
Heero silently backhanded SSJ to his nose. SSJ flew back a few yards and landed just beside   
TM. "Oro..."  
  
Heero sighed, "I thought Relena was a Peacecraft..."  
  
TM sat up with difficulty and saw SSJ wracked with pain. He muttered with sarcasm, "Well,   
aren't we the lucky one."  
  
SSJ sat up and rubbed his nose. It hurt terribly and was about to bleed, "Shut up, bastard."  
  
TM peered at Amiko and Relena, rolling along the ground, beating the snot out of each   
other. "What's happening?" he asked while pointing to the event.  
  
"Chick fight. Rather not get involved."  
  
"Over Heero, I bet?"  
  
"Evidently."  
  
Amiko was then trying to strangle Relena. She took off her sweater and began strangling   
Relena with it, yelling, "I'll teach you, bitch! Heero is mine!"  
  
Relena quickly flipped Amiko over and grabbed her neck, repeatedly smashing her into the   
ground. She, too, yelled with anger, "Stick to your anime, you dirty skank!"  
  
SSJ and TM sweatdropped. TM spoke with surprise, "That doesn't sound like Relena AT ALL."  
  
"No *REALLY*, I *NEVER* noticed," SSJ sarcastically replied.  
  
"Shut up, oh witty one."  
  
Relena went flying past TM and crashed into the armor of the mobile suit. Amiko ran after   
her. Now Amiko flew back past Heero, and Relena dashed after. SSJ looked at the ground   
ahead to notice that one of his pokeballs had dropped.  
  
"Why not become a harlot?!" Amiko insulted. "It suit you a lot more than a queen!"  
  
Relena retorted, "Takes a ho to know one!"  
  
Relena jumped on Amiko's back, immediately beginning to pull on her hair. Amiko grabbed on   
Relena's arm, and threw her painfully onto the ground. SSJ and TM could then only imagine   
the pain.  
  
The pokeball SSJ noticed earlier rolled towards the two as they tackled each other. Relena   
touched the ball for a brief second as she tossed Amiko away from her. The pokeball grew to   
normal size.  
  
Relena was too busy to notice though. Amiko and Relena stared each other down, both   
evidently bruised and dirty. Sand flew around from their fight. Their faces were scraped   
and bruised, while their hands were raw and red. Finally, after regaining some strength,   
they charged at each other. Amiko tripped over the bag of pokeballs, camouflaged in the   
sand and dust, and landed on the ground before Relena could stop. Relena tripped over   
Amiko, and flew into the air. She hit the ground, and rolled until she crashed into the   
pokeball.  
  
Then she turned red and disappeared. The pokeball twitched, and pinged. SSJ, Heero, and TM   
stared, dumbfounded at the pokeball.  
  
SSJ could only mutter with surprise, "WHAT THE..."  
  
TM continued, "WHERE DID SHE-"  
  
Heero, too, was confused, "Is she..."  
  
All three looked at the single ball, yelling, "INSIDE THE POKEBALL?!"  
  
Amiko panted with fatigue as she pushed herself off the sand and struggled to stand. She   
looked this way and that, not finding Relena, but SSJ nearby, heading for a pokeball. She   
walked up to SSJ, who picked up a pokeball. Amiko panted as she spoke, "Where's...   
Relena...?"  
  
"Uhm," SSJ sheepishly tried to explain. "I think I caught her."  
  
That struck Amiko's nerves. "You... WHAT?!"  
  
"Uhm... Yeah."  
  
BAM! SSJ was knocked into the sky by Amiko's fan (which she pulled out of nowhere yet   
again). "DAMN IT! I WAS SO NEAR KILLING HER!"  
  
SSJ was in the air, getting dizzy as he spun in circles. He screamed back, "I DIDN'T MEAN   
TO!" SSJ then fell to the ground, kicking up dust and yelling in pain.  
  
Amiko panted and sighed, finally calming down as she realized the fallacy. "Wait a   
second... Aren't pokeballs for catching pokemon?! Why'd it work on Relena?!"  
  
Everyone stopped. They all rubbed their chin, thinking of why it could happen. While they   
all were thinking, a pokeball fell from the cockpit of the mobile suit. It rolled, and   
tapped Heero's shoe. Heero glanced at his shoe. "Wha-" was all he muttered before he   
disappeared with red light as well.  
  
"Ack!" Amiko yelled with surprise as she realized Heero was gone. "HEE-CHAN!" Amiko ran to   
Heero's pokeball, which pinged and stopped shaking and struggling. She paused, looking at   
the ball. Finally, Amiko picked up the pokeball. "So, they catch bishounen as well?"  
  
"And bishoujo, too," SSJ added as he pressed the button to shrink the ball.  
  
Amiko glanced at him, one of her eyes narrow as she incredulously examined him. "Do you   
possibly consider that... THING to be a bishoujo?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"YES! IT DOES MATTER! SHE CAN NEVER EVEN BE CLOSE TO A BISHOUJO!"  
  
SSJ didn't want to argue with Amiko. He just edged away. "Uh-"  
  
Amiko was still yelling at him, however. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN- Hey, where's TM?"  
  
SSJ facefaulted at her sudden mood swing. He got up, and looked around for TM. He saw TM   
ahead, walking towards the city, bag of pokeballs slung over his shoulder. Amiko pressed   
the button on the ball, and it shrunk into the tiny spheres. Both of them then placed the   
balls in their pockets, then ran to catch up with him.  
  
"You two finally coming?" said TM over his shoulder.  
  
Amiko snapped, "Shut up. Where are we going?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? To the city."  
  
"Why?"  
  
SSJ threw himself into the conversation, restating what he said earlier that day, "As I   
said, it's better than dying in the desert."  
  
Amiko sighed, then looked up at the sky. She noticed it was turning from the burning orange   
to a darker red. "...It's getting dark."  
  
SSJ looked up at the fiery sky. "Yeah..."  
  
TM smiled. "Now, this is a strange world, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," said Amiko as she stared at her pokeball. "Y'know..." SSJ and TM glanced at Amiko   
as they trudged ahead. "Pokemon aren't in these pokeballs. So, it's be wrong to call 'em   
that, don't you think?"  
  
"You proposing we make up some name?" SSJ blankly asked as they continued.  
  
"How about... Bishie balls?"  
  
TM struggled to hold in laughter after finding a double meaning. Amiko elbowed him in the   
gut. He stopped, and now was coughing in pain.  
  
SSJ repeated what he had been stating for two chapters, "You really are obsessive, y'know."  
  
Amiko smiled. "Yeah. I know. And it's fun."  
  
SSJ only smiled ever so slightly. "I guess so..."  
  
TM clutched his gut in pain as he looked ahead. "Well, we're a bit from the city. It'll   
take a while."  
  
"Damn it," cursed SSJ. "This'll be a long walk."  
  
"What do we do about the two prisoners?" TM inquired, looking at the two.  
  
Suddenly, a voice echoed from Amiko and SSJ's bishie balls. It surprised them, to say the   
least, but they distinctly heard Relena, "I'm fine in here, really. It has a nice bed."  
  
Amiko muttered to herself, 'Why's she living in luxury?!'  
  
Heero added, "Well, it's better than walking I guess."  
  
SSJ muttered to himself, 'Lazy bum.'  
  
"Well then, let's go," said TM. "We have nothing else to lose."  
  
And the three head for the city, knowing nothing about what will happen, or why they are   
there. They just drift onward, lost in their thoughts. They were hunted in the world now,   
for they had a secret the government wanted to know. And they were hunted in a different   
sense, dashing away from vultures and lizards and snakes, all while cursing along the way.  
  
--- To Be Continued ---  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
(Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! preview music plays in the background.)  
  
SSJ: Our (less than thrilling) journey begins as we (or Amiko) seeks any and all other   
bishounen/bishoujo.  
  
Amiko: We are met with opposition once more, as Trowa's sister defends him. That psychotic   
b-  
  
TM: So tell me again, WHY are we searching for Trowa?  
  
Amiko: Just because.  
  
TM: ...yay.  
  
All: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI! : Circus Act.  
  
TM: You know, I think you need to come up with better names.  
  
SSJ: Like what?  
  
TM: Like... "TM's Great Technique"...or "TM and Co."  
  
SSJ: ...  
  
TM: Oh, how about "TM: The World's Strongest Man"?  
  
(SSJ bashes his skull into a brick wall.)  
  
Amiko: He's been doing that a lot, lately...  
  
TM: Yeah. And it's delaying these chapters!  
------------- 


	3. Circus Act

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah... I don't own... Blah blah... Anime not mine... Blah   
blah blah blah.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
--- Recap ---  
  
SSJ: Last time, on Ginga GIRI GIRI... You'd know. Unless you forgot or are too lazy to   
reread the chapter.  
  
Amiko: We'll go with the latter.  
  
TM: We met Heero. (He has nothing to do with SSJ Heero, in case you are wondering.)  
  
SSJ: Well, he led us to Relena, and through her, we learn of the hunt for us.  
  
Amiko: So we're now semi-fugitives.  
  
TM: And now, we're somewhere in the world, though it's hard to tell.  
  
SSJ: Now, here we go!  
  
---- Chapter 3: Circus Act ----  
  
Somewhere in the world, there were three rather strange kids. Yes, one girl, two boys, all   
alone in the world, escaping carnivores as they escaped to a nearby city. It was quite dark   
on their first day since arriving.  
  
SSJ, Amiko, and TM entered the city as it reached twighlight. Cars passed by as they   
stepped onto the sidewalk. They passed a steel barred gate, just before it closed behind   
them. They looked behind and saw nothing but a lonely desert. SSJ sighed, and his eyes   
burned with pain. He rubbed them with the back of his right hand, and muttered, "Damn it.   
We haven't gotten any rest since earlier today..."  
  
"Y'know," Amiko mentioned, "it'll look strange for three kids to wander around on their own   
in the night."  
  
TM was leaning forward, carrying the weight bag of pokeballs over his right shoulder. He   
sighed, "Well, we have no choice."  
  
SSJ was looking around the city, tired and in need of rest. He wondered, "Is there any   
place to get some sleep...?"  
  
"Well," pondered TM as he noticed a bunch of homeless, dirty hobos lining the sidewalks of   
the city.  
  
"BESIDES on the sidewalk?"  
  
"...No. Everywhere costs money."  
  
Amiko sighed. "I need to take a shower..."  
  
"I smell like dirt," SSJ added.  
  
TM weakly smirked. "How is that different from any other day?"  
  
SSJ glared at TM, but was too weak and full of pain to do anything. They continued on,   
hunched and fatigued. They soon neared a motel. A sign read "Motel - $50 a night!".  
  
TM saw the sign and pointed it out to the others. "Hey," he uttered. "SSJ, you bring any   
money with you?"  
  
SSJ silently reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, and counted the money   
inside. "Twenty dollars."  
  
"And I have about twenty five..."  
  
Both looked at Amiko. She pulled out four dollars from her pockets. They stood in silence   
in front of the motel, and their hopes got washed down the drain. All of them swore at the   
same time, "Shit." Man, this just wasn't their day.  
  
SSJ sighed and put his wallet back into his back pocket and stuffed his hands into his   
pockets. His eyes widened when he heard a jangling and felt coins. Amiko and TM looked at   
him in desperation. SSJ fumbled through his pockets and produced three quarters. SSJ was   
silent. He then swore, "FU-"  
  
Before he could finish, TM yelled, "Hey!"  
  
SSJ looked at TM, who picked up a quarter from the ground. All of their eyes shone with   
happiness. "YES!" they yelled as they jumped into the air with glee, with several passerbys   
stopping to stare at them. They became silence and walked into the motel. They walked up to   
the clerk, who looked up from reading a newspaper. SSJ spoke in a soft voice, "We'd like a   
room."  
  
Clerk held one eyebrow raised as he looked at the three. "You three in one room?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah."  
  
The clerk looked at TM, Amiko, then SSJ. SSJ glared with annoyance, speaking harshly, "Hey,   
get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Clerk sighed, "Fine. But I can tell none of you are adults."  
  
"Look, you want money or not?"  
  
The clerk didn't have to think about that. Not enough people came to his motel nowadays, so   
he agreed, "Fine. That'll be... Thirty dollars."  
  
The three were silent. They just stared at the guy and blinked. He sweatdropped as SSJ   
asked, "...Did you say *thirty*?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Amiko pointed to the sign outside the door and stammered, "B-But the sign outside said   
*fifty*!"  
  
"Oh, we need to change the sign outside sometime."  
  
The three paused...and facefaulted into the ground. TM and SSJ shoved over the money and   
grabbed a key from the clerk's hand. The three walked through the hall and up a staircase.  
  
A small screen with SSJ's picture and statistics popped up (a la RPGs). A box saying   
"Negotiating Skills +1!" appeared for a bit as music played in the background.  
  
They walked on to their room, Number 123 because the author is not original. The three   
stepped into the room. Ahead, a window lay on the opposite wall, closed and covered with a   
thin curtain. A TV was along the right wall. On their left lay a bathroom, and on the   
opposite left corner of the room were two beds. SSJ noticed it, muttering, "Looks like one   
of us'll sleep on the floor..."  
  
SSJ looked behind him and began speaking to TM. Only he saw TM wasn't behind him anymore.   
He looked ahead and TM was already settled in a bed. Amiko lay on the other one. He sighed,   
"You two are cruel."  
  
Both tossed SSJ a pillow to shut him up.  
  
"Let me sleep," was all TM said.  
  
Amiko added while nodding off, "Me too..."  
  
They both drifted to sleep on the beds. SSJ just sat on the floor, crossing his arms over   
his bent knees. "Well," muttered SSJ, "I should brush my teeth or something." SSJ walked   
over to the sink, and picked up a toothbrush. In a few minutes, he felt somewhat fresher.   
He looked at a clock. It read 3:00 AM.) He sighed, "Damn... It's late-"  
  
SSJ stopped as he fell on his pillows, and drifted to sleep as well. He just missed the   
sound clothes billowing in the wind. For just outside the window, sat a lone boy.  
  
***  
  
The morning then, just five hours after sleeping, SSJ awoke up, looking around the motel   
room. He found a slightly refreshed Amiko, with fairly slightly wet hair from a recent   
shower. She looked up from her X manga and glanced at SSJ.  
  
She immediately dropped the manga and her eyes were wide, mouth wide open. TM stood by the   
window, looking through the city. He happened to glance as SSJ as well. He had the same   
reaction. SSJ yawned and noticed their reactions, "What?!"  
  
SSJ looked at TM and Amiko, who only manage to stutter before busting into laughter. SSJ   
looked in a mirror to see his face. His eye-length hair floated about his head, pointing   
in whichever direction. His clothes hung loosely and wrinkled on him. There were large bags   
under his eyes. He realized why they were laughing. "Hm," came from him as he pondered.  
  
"Hehehe," Amiko chuckled, "Well, looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"I didn't have a bed," SSJ pointed out. "I slept on the floor in case you didn't notice."  
  
"Oh, whatever. You know what I mean."  
  
SSJ ignored her and walked into the bathroom. Almost instantly, he emerged, clean and   
refreshed. His clothes had no wrinkles, and his hair was neatly combed to each side. Some   
went in front of his eyes, which no longer were baggy. TM smirked. "Well, aren't we a   
stud," he sarcastically muttered.  
  
"Don't make me toss you out that window."  
  
"Okay, fine..."  
  
SSJ turned to Amiko. "Well, anyway," he began. "What are we going to do for now? We can't   
stay here, and being homeless living on the street does not interest me very much."  
  
TM took a chair and sat down. "What can we do?" he asked.  
  
Amiko looked up from manga to reply, "Well, nothing. Everything needs money."  
  
TM's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He sighed and spoke, "Everything requires money, damn it.   
And we have no way of getting money."  
  
Amiko wrapped her arms around her knees. She spoke softly, more to herself than to anyone   
else, "I wonder... If we'll ever return..."  
  
SSJ stood there, looking at her, and then leered at the ceiling. "Well, I couldn't care   
less," he just coldly replied.  
  
"Tch," TM grunted. "SSJ, you know you're itching to return home."  
  
SSJ coldly glared at TM. "What about you?"  
  
"Huh? Hey! Don't try to change the focus-"  
  
"Well?! What do you wish?"  
  
TM grunted again and turned to the window. "Well, I don't have a reason to want to stay   
here..."  
  
Amiko continued to mutter, ignoring the two, "Why are we here? How did we get here?"  
  
SSJ and TM glanced at Amiko and kept silent. Amiko sighed and looked at ceiling, then at   
the two. She apologized with a smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking aloud."  
  
SSJ just looked out the window. "Apparently so."  
  
TM scolded SSJ, "No need to be so apathetic."  
  
"Meh..." After a moment of silence, SSJ began again, "So, what shall we do? We have twenty   
dollars left. What can we do with that?"  
  
TM lay on a bed and stared at the ceiling. He spoke without turning back, "Well, we're   
here. I guess we should make the best of it for now."  
  
There was the shifting of papers. The two turned to Amiko as she rummaged through a desk.   
SSJ asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Amiko found a small booklet, and flipped it open. She flipped through the pages, scanning   
each, before tossing the booklet facedown on the desk. She cursed, "Damn! There's nothing   
to do!"  
  
SSJ and TM were silent. SSJ thought about it, and then replied, "Well, we don't necessarily   
have school anymore..."  
  
And TM added. "And we're in the middle of no-" He stopped and suddenly changed his tone,   
"Hey! A circus!"  
  
Amiko and SSJ sweatdropped as TM grabbed the booklet from the desk, and stared at the back   
cover. He skimmed through the text, reading aloud, "Circus Act... Later today... By L-3   
Colony... Cluster..."  
  
TM looked at SSJ, then Amiko, who was behind him. "More Gundam W," they muttered at once.  
  
Amiko stood up, and a dramatic worm's eye camera ensued. A dramatic wind came from the   
window as she declared, "Then we're going to the circus!"  
  
Sakura blossoms flew into the room and circled Amiko and cliche anime style. TM jumped with   
joy. "YES! THE CIRCUS! WE'RE GOING TO THE CIRCUS!"  
  
SSJ, however, was looking back at the window, staring with narrow eyes. He stammered,   
"But... This window is closed... What the Hell?!" Before SSJ could finish his head   
exploding due to the lack of logic, the clerk rushed through the door and tossed the three   
out the door.  
  
"It's noon! Your room has expired! Thank you!" was all he said before welcoming a new set   
of tenants as the three got up.  
  
SSJ sighed and stood in a dignified leader stance. He just stated, "Well, we're going to   
the circus."  
  
"Wasn't that already established?" sarcastically came from Amiko. SSJ sweatdropped.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the scene changed to a circus. A boy with extremely long bangs, combed over one   
eye, as standing with a wood wall behind him. A girl dressed in flamboyant circus clothing   
held knives between her fingers. They were both in the center of the circus, standing in   
the midst of taller seats circling around the platform. The girl declared with a cheery   
voice, "Okay, Trowa! Here I go!"  
  
The girl tossed the knives at the boy named Trowa, who didn't move at all. The knives all   
hit at once, but all barely missed his flesh. Trowa spoke, already out of character, "...I   
was so scared, Catherine. Really. I was."  
  
Cathrine rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she sarcastically muttered. "Sure."  
  
"It'll just be the same boring routine?"  
  
"Yeah... But you're not that exciting anyway."  
  
"Hey, I have a fast paced life, good looks, *and* I pilot a Gundam." Now, he was really out   
of character, and the author just suffered a grenade from hardcore fans. Coughing up smoke,   
the author continued typing.  
  
Catherine laughed, "Hah. Sure. Don't move now." She picked up a knife and chucked it to   
Trowa.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere in the streets, the three were wandering about the city. SSJ and Amiko stopped   
and looked through various shops while TM tried to find a way to get money. SSJ stood at   
the doorway of a shop, looking around for anything of interest. Amiko was some way in,   
examining an item. SSJ walked up to her and asked, "Find anything of interest?"  
  
Amiko sighed in reply, "Not really...And if I did I couldn't afford it... I wish we could   
get home."  
  
SSJ frowned. He spoke his mind, "It's not like you to be depressed..."  
  
"Whatever," she roughly replied. "I'll look around some more. I just hope we can go to the   
circus still." She didn't have the energy of a person going to a circus.  
  
She just walked deeper into the shop, and SSJ stepped outside through the open doorway. The   
streets of a dusty city were almost empty as the clocks display 11:00. Other buldings lined   
the streets, which were too thin for cars. A light breeze rushed past him, and he sighed   
while looking up at the sky. SSJ softly muttered to himself, "The sky is the same... The   
ground feels the same... Everything seems the same... Yet what is this place?"  
  
SSJ looked back down. A mirror leaned on a wall opposite of him. He noticed his reflection   
in the mirror. He stepped up to it and looked carefully. He was pale, and his hair was   
dusty. "Will we spend the rest of our lives here?"  
  
Then his eyes shot open as he noticed something in the corner of the mirror. He noticed his   
reflection... No. It wasn't his reflection... But it was someone who looked exactly like   
him. He shivered, and looked down the street. An alleyway lay a short distance ahead,   
connected to the right side of the street. SSJ ran and turned into it, and saw his   
reflection.  
  
He looked down the alley, and saw himself... sitting down and leaning against the wall. He   
didn't look up, but SSJ figured his predicament. The reflection was dirty, and a foul smell   
seemed to come from his direction. His hair was soiled, and his face was covered in dirt.   
He wore a wet rag, which seemed to resemble a shirt. His eyes were devoid of emotion, just   
staring blankly forward. He seemed so pale, and his rag was so faded, that he seemed to be   
in mere grayscale. He seemed oblivious to the rats gnawing at his rags, and the ones   
climbing over his shoulders.  
  
SSJ stepped forward, eyes wide open. He stepped in puddles, and the sound of soft splashes   
filled the air. The rats scurried away from him, and when he reached the reflection, he   
said nothing. The rats stayed away, and SSJ stood over the reflection, eyes twitching in   
fear. He mustered up the strength to ask, "Who... Who are you...?"  
  
The other's eyes immediately shot open, and he snapped his head at SSJ. SSJ's cheek was   
hit by flecks of soiled water as the other's hair flew. The other's eyes narrowed into a   
look of pure hatred. He got up and ran in the opposite direction. Even when running, he   
seemed pale. SSJ was stunned, but soon gave chase to the mirror image. Finally, the mirror   
image spoke, "Light... Stay away!"  
  
SSJ couldn't understand the meaning of that. He continued chasing the other, yelling   
forward, "Who the Hell are you?! Why do you look like I?!"  
  
The pale being whipped his head back, and showed a face filled with despair, anger, and   
frustration. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, DAMN LIGHT!"  
  
The pursuit continued, and SSJ's shorts became wet and acrid. His shoes were filled with   
vile liquid, and fatigue was grasping him. The other turned a corner, and SSJ followed,   
looking ahead and finding a dead end. SSJ was taken aback as the pale reflection vaulted   
over a tall brick wall with a single leap. SSJ stopped and looked up to the top of the   
wall. There is a long silence before he muttered, "Who are you...? Why did you call me   
Light? ...Where am I?"  
  
SSJ looked around him, and saw that he was lost. He cursed under his breath, and turned   
his back to the wall. Steam was rising from a sewer cover, and shaded a group of   
approaching people. He heard the splashes as a gang approached him, covered with tatoos and   
wearing baggy pants. SSJ stepped back as they pulled out knives. One of the members spoke   
in a threatening voice, "Well, well... Someone has some to the alleyway..."  
  
SSJ clenched his teeth as they step forward. He stepped back to keep away. Another laughed,   
"Heheheh... What shall we do with you, punk?"  
  
SSJ swore, "Shit..."  
  
"Damn straight you're in shit now," the first one said again.  
  
SSJ looked around, trying to find a way out. Through out the alley, sewer covers lined the   
streets, yet the nearest one was beyond the gang. There was no exit, and the solid walls   
were littered with graffiti which resembled dry blood. SSJ shuddered at the thought.   
Another one spoke, "If you want no shit, hand over money."  
  
"Shit... I have none."  
  
"Well, that's a crying shame, asshole," yet another one added.  
  
The gang turned their knives around and dashed at SSJ. SSJ jumped back, and tried to think   
of a way to escape. SSJ looked to the corner on his left, and found an old trash can.   
Without thinking, he picked it up and chucked it at the first group. It hit dead on, and   
tore open in a mess of trash, decaying food, and pungent liquid. He took the time to dash   
through the gang and sprint forward as fast as he can.  
  
Fear gripped him as he continued onward. The gang rushed after him. His eyes were wide open   
and red with fear. He breathed irregularly as he panicked. He found a metal trash can, and   
threw it at the nearest pursuer. He toppled and tripped others as SSJ continued onward.   
Water was thrown everywhere as they continued.  
  
It seemed futile. They were closing in, and SSJ was already fatigued. He didn't want to   
give up. He looked back, and saw only a few were left in the chase. He couldn't find the   
others. He looked ahead of him and saw the others coming from ahead. SSJ gave up. It was   
over. He slowed down, and almost stopped. Before he could, he disappeared, and the sound   
of breaking glass was heard.  
  
The gang stopped, puzzled over his disappearance. They looked at the nearest wall, and   
found a broken window. The edges of the window was lined with razor sharp glass. Through   
it, they saw an open door, swinging on its hinges. They cursed, and ran around the wide   
building.  
  
***  
  
Amiko stepped outside the shop, and looked around. The streets were empty and bare. It was   
quiet except for the sound of soft splashes. She heard a voice call her, "Hey... Where's   
he?"  
  
Amiko turned and saw TM walking up from beyond the street. She replied, "Huh?" She looked   
back into the shop and failed to find SSJ. She sighed with annoyance, "Where is he?!"  
  
"So... He's gone?!"  
  
"Ugh... Damn it... Anyway, any luck?"  
  
TM shook his head. "No. No one would let me take a job, and I have no idea on how to get   
money... Unless..."  
  
"I'm not going to join in theft. We're already in plenty of trouble."  
  
"Yeah... You're right."  
  
Then Amiko heard the soft splashes have gone louder, and turned around. A group of armed   
gangsters turned the alleyway, and one glanced at Amiko. He turned his head and pointed at   
Amiko and TM. He spat and spoke, "Well, we lost that kid... But these two will be just   
fine."  
  
Amiko and TM's eyes widened as the group began dashing towards them. The clerk inside the   
shop yelled and stepped outside, running into a member. The member tripped and fell. The   
clerk yelled, "WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
The other members stopped, and looked at the downed member. All in the area turned to look   
at the person laying on the ground. He didn't move. His eyes were wide open. He didn't   
twitch and didn't breathe. He was dead, and a dirt he laid upon was stained red. TM stated   
the obvious, "He fell..."  
  
"...On his knife?" Amiko finished.  
  
The other members walked up to him and nudged him. One yelled, "Hey! Get up! FUCKING STAND   
UP!"  
  
They shook him, but he didn't respond. He lay, limp on the street. Their faces twisted in   
anger and hatred, and then gave a glare that could break glass. Amiko stepped back, and the   
gang dashed forward. "ACK!" uttered with surprise to the misplaced hatred.  
  
"CRAP!" Amiko added.  
  
Amiko and TM turned around and dashed in the opposite direction. The gang dashed after them   
in blind rage. Their stomps threw puddles of water into the air, and they weren't stopping   
as they ran towards the two. Amiko and TM saw a large forum ahead, and dashed as fast as   
they could.  
  
They couldn't keep their speed long. They became exhausted, but still ran as hard as they   
could. They ran past into an intersection, and into a network of streets. Suddenly, SSJ   
came from another street and ran into Amiko and TM. They all toppled onto the dirt, and the   
gang approached. Amiko rubbed her skin as she got up from the dirt, "Gah... That hurt..."  
  
SSJ rubbed his head, muttering, "Oro..."  
  
TM finally groaned as he got up, "Ouch..."  
  
During this, the gang approached the three, knives in hand. One spoke, "Damn kids... Have   
to be a pain in the ass huh?"  
  
Another added, "And because of you, our friend is DEAD!"  
  
SSJ, Amiko, and TM looked at each other. Then at the gang members, who approached with pure   
hatred. Then a voice called from behind them, however, "Now, what do we have here?"  
  
The gang members wheeled around in surprise and caught sight of the speaker, Trowa Barton,   
clad in his green sweatshirt and blue jeans. The gang members stepped back, and leered at   
Trowa. "Who the fuck are you?!" one yelled.  
  
Trowa just grunted, "Hm." He then ran his hand through his hair. "No need for you to be   
concerned."  
  
Amiko swooned despite the quite serious situation, "HE'S SO COOL."  
  
SSJ and TM sweatdropped, and the gang rushed at Trowa. Trowa didn't seem to move an inch as   
they neared him. Amiko covered her eyes as the gang all prepared to slash through Trowa.  
  
Trowa then jumped at them, and quickly punched one in the gut. He whirled around, and   
roundhouse kicked the rest. They all fell to the ground in a considerable heap of pain, but   
not one was able to stand.  
  
Amiko swooned once more, and TM "enthusiastically" thanked Trowa, "Well... Thanks... And   
Stuff..."  
  
The three looked at Trowa, silent with TM, SSJ, and Amiko respectively being surprised,   
apathetic, or full of praise. SSJ had narrow eyes and muttered, "Well, isn't this great."  
  
Suddenly, Amiko felt a rumbling in her pocket. She looked down and dug out a rattling   
bishie-ball, from which Heero popped out. Trowa's eyes widened and he stepped back as Heero   
suddenly appeared. Relena followed suit, appearing right next to Heero. The gundam pilot   
could only wonder, "What the...?!"  
  
Relena smiled and waved. "Hi, Trowa," she greeted casually.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you," Heero added.  
  
"What the- Where did you come from?!" Trowa asked indignantly.  
  
Heero just replied, "We'll explain later. Let's just get somewhere private."  
  
***  
  
In a small trailer behind the circus, Relena, Heero, and Amiko sat on chairs circling a   
table. SSJ and TM leaned on the walls in the back of the room. Trowa and Catherine sat   
before them all, listening to their story. Their eyes were wide in disbelief, and Relena   
spoke, "So, that's what happened so far."  
  
"So," Catherine began, "They're from a completely different world?!"  
  
Trowa slammed his open palms on the table and stood, yelling, "How do you know they aren't   
lying?!"  
  
"Well, we don't," Relena conceded. "The fact is, the government is searching for them. They   
have absolutely no data or profile; they're lost kids."  
  
Trowa twitched. "No... No data at all?!"  
  
Catherine turned to Trowa, "Is that possible?!"  
  
"No," Heero simply answered. "It's not."  
  
"Then," Catherine wondered, "What other explanation is there?"  
  
SSJ interrupted with glaring eyes, "There is none other. Some kind of vortex brought us   
here."  
  
Trowa angrily yelled back, "And we should randomly believe you just because Heero and   
Relena are here?! And the thing about trapping them in pokeballs make no sense at all!"  
  
SSJ grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He stepped forward and uncrossed his   
arms, and stood tense as he yelled, "DAMN IT! OF COURSE IT MAKES NO SENSE, BUT IT'S TRUE."  
  
"SSJ, don't yell," Amiko muttered.  
  
SSJ leered at Amiko, who said that over her shoulder. He returned to his spot on the wall   
and glared at the ceiling. Trowa turned back to Heero and Relena, and returned to his seat.   
He sighed as Catherine asked, "Well, where are you all going?"  
  
"We just need to get away from the government," Relena answered.  
  
"Damn," Trowa swore. "Well," he began, but then was interrupted.   
  
Suddenly, a loud digital voice was heard from miles away. The trailer shook from the high   
volume, and all of the group was able to hear, "Trowa Barton, Catherine Bloom. Hand over   
the three kids, as well as Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Trowa, Catherine, Amiko, Relena, and Heero rose to their feet, pushing their chairs back.   
SSJ and TM stepped up from their walls. All looked at the ceiling, at the source of the   
voice. All looked at each other, and Amiko proposed an idea, "Hey, they're mainly looking   
for us."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Trowa coldly replied.  
  
"Why not hide? In the pokeballs?"  
  
Trowa and Catherine looked at her with incredulity. "Are you MAD?!"  
  
"That's crazy!" Catherine yelled.  
  
"Well, there is no choice," SSJ sighed.  
  
Trowa and Catherine stood in silence. Relena walked up to SSJ, and turned to Catherine. She   
said, "It's not that bad. It's quite comfortable."  
  
Relena turned into a red beam, and returned to a bishie-ball he held in his hand. He tossed   
the ball into the air, catching it, and then repeating. Catherine sighed, "Well, we don't   
have much of a choice."  
  
"Thanks, Catherine-chan." SSJ tossed the ball at Catherine, who soon disappeared like   
Relena. SSJ caught the ball as it flew back, and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
Heero said as he disappeared, "Come on, Trowa."  
  
Trowa stood in silence, staring at the floor. Heero disappeared, and Amiko pulled out   
another bishie-ball. "It's for your own good Trowa," was all she said. Amiko tossed the   
ball, and it hit Trowa. He disappeared, and Amiko stuffed the ball into her pocket. She   
turned to TM, who stood at the door.  
  
"Come on," said TM.  
  
The three stepped out of the trailer and stared up at a giant mobile suit. The pilot inside   
smiled as he opened his hatch. He proudly spoke, "Well, was it just you three hiding in   
there?!" He saw SSJ nod. "Where are Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft?!" He saw SSJ shrug   
again and was filled with annoyance, "Crap... Kurosawa-san said they were traveling as a   
group... But oh well. Three out of five is good enough."  
  
The pilot controled the suit to reach down for the three. TM got a random idea, and   
quickly pulled out a bishie-ball. The pilot was taken aback, but before he could utter a   
word, TM chucked the ball at him. The man was hit and turned red as he disappeared. The   
ball returned to TM, who caught it in his hand and shrunk it. SSJ and Amiko stared at TM in   
disbelief.  
  
"TM! Genius!" Amiko exclaimed. But TM tightened his grip on the ball, until he finally   
crushed it. It sparked, and slightly burned his hand. He dropped the crushed piece on the   
ground. A red light came from the crushed sphere, and the limp body of the pilot appeared   
on the ground in front of the three. Amiko and SSJ's eyes are wide open.  
  
SSJ stood in disbelief, "You... You... Killed him...?"  
  
Amiko could only say, "TM..."  
  
TM grit his teeth, and muttered under his breath, "It's what I needed to do... Even if I   
did kill him..."  
  
TM walked to the pilot's body, and searched through his clothes. He pulled out a wallet. He   
opened the wallet, and a photograph fell to the ground. Amiko picked it up, and the other   
two crowded around. The pilot was in the background, with someone who appeared to be his   
wife next to him, with a young girl sitting in front. TM meekly added, "Well, one girl   
won't find her father coming home..." He sunk to the ground, and sobbed, "Damn it... I just   
killed someone, and ruined a family... All so we won't be taken."  
  
Amiko helped TM up, and tried to console him. She glanced at SSJ, who was already climbing   
into the suit. She yellws after him, "Wait! What are you doing?!"  
  
SSJ randomly flipped knobs and switches as if he knew what he's doing. A missile was   
launched and exploded in the air. Birds flew away from the sound, causing a huge ruckus in   
the sky. SSJ muttered, "We have nowhere to go... So let's find a place."  
  
"Don't act like you don't care! One of your best friends is having a guilt trip! Don't put   
on this circus act to look cool!"  
  
SSJ sighed in reply, "You know, I really couldn't care less about who he killed. The fact   
is, we're lost and have no way of returning home."  
  
Amiko was silent, and looked at TM, who sunk to the ground. He stared at the lifeless body,   
and couldn't seem to move. Amiko weakly uttered, "SSJ... I thought I knew you... You're   
heartless."  
  
"Maybe so, Amiko... But right now, the only thing we can rely on is survival of the   
fittest. We need to go. Get Heero or Trowa to pilot this hunk of crap."  
  
Amiko looked at the ground, torn in thought. She looked at the depressed TM, and at the   
blunt SSJ, and finally replied, "No. We'll go, but I don't want to help you."  
  
SSJ ground his teeth to dust. "Fine, but don't mind me if we fucking get killed."  
  
Amiko dragged TM into the open hand of the mobile suit. SSJ pulled on control sticks, and   
manage to shakily position the hand in front of the hatch. Amiko then pushed TM into the   
back of the cockpit, and into a chair in the back. She seatbelted him, as well as herself   
in another seat. Amiko muttered to herself, "I don't ever remember a mobile suit with more   
than one seat... Strange."  
  
SSJ didn't say a word as he pulls every random knob he could find. Eventually, the hatch   
closed, and SSJ was left in soft darkness to work in. A radio signal called from the left   
of him, "Roy! Hey! Roy! Where are you?! Answer!"  
  
SSJ simply punched the speakers. It sparked, and sputtered out, and SSJ's hand bled as he   
continued trying to work at guessing. Amiko saw it, weakly speaking, "SSJ... You really   
don't care... Not even about yourself."  
  
Finally, SSJ looked up and found a switch, which he pressed. Jetpacks behind the mobile   
suit lt up, and the suit immediately took off. SSJ attempted to control the levers as they   
speed onward to wherever they needed to be. He just spoke, "This world... I wonder what it   
has in store for us..."  
  
Amiko kept silent, and stared to her right, at a blank wall. She closed her eyes and   
sighed before resting her head on the back of her chair. She thought to herself, 'This   
won't be a smooth ride at all.'  
  
--- To Be Continued ---  
  
Amiko: HEY! Looks like our plot is kicking off!  
  
TM: What plot?  
  
Amiko: You know! *THE* plot!  
  
TM: Oh, THAT plot.  
  
Amiko: Yes! We do stuff!  
  
TM: I do stuff after I get over my trauma!  
  
Amiko: SSJ does stuff!  
  
Both: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI! : Resistance Lines  
  
TM: Hey, where's SSJ?!  
  
(Amiko points to SSJ, who is playing Lunar 2 with red bloodshot eyes.)  
  
Amiko: He's scary now.  
  
TM: No kidding.  
-------------------- 


	4. Resistance Lines

Disclaimer: Anime not mine. I am. Amiko and TM exist in real life. That's about it.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---Recap---  
  
SSJ: Last time, on Ginga GIRI GIRI! Stuff happens!  
  
Amiko: Gang violence! Runaway!  
  
TM: Circuses! I kill someone! I'm depressed!  
  
SSJ: There we are in a nutshell! Read! Now!  
  
---- Chapter 04: Remaster: Resistance Lines ----  
  
Somewhere in the world, a mobile suit ripped through fields of crops and flew low to avoid   
the skies. Inside, a young boy of 14 was barely able to maneuver the control sticks, while   
his two friends sat in silence. The cockpit rumbled and SSJ lost grip on the levers. His   
hands slipped, and he swore.  
  
The vehicle scraped along the dirt. SSJ reached out and regained hold on the levers,   
pulling the suit away from the ground. Two foot controls strained under his feet, which he   
tried to keep steady.  
  
Then there was a problem. An explosion ripped into the suit's right arm, and SSJ's   
hand became red as he tightened his grip. The lever vibrated constantly under his   
grip, and his arm began to feel limp and sore. He sighed, "Crap... Can't do much more...   
Sorry guys..."  
  
Amiko looked at SSJ, who was straining to keep control. She meekly started, "SSJ..."  
  
SSJ replied in a low tone without looking back, "What?"  
  
"Sorry... For what I said before."  
  
SSJ pulled the suit to a stop, just as the whole suit was beginning to overheat. The narrow   
cockpit was cramped and humid; a sweat bead rolled down SSJ's cheek. He unhooked his seat   
belt, and kicked open the hatch. His leg was then worn out, and it refused to move as he   
fell back to his seat. He returned, "Whatever. I really don't care what you think of me."  
  
SSJ leaned forward and put his arms on his knees. He panted as he looked down. Then he   
asked without looking up, "How is TM?"  
  
TM didn't answer, but was staring at the ceiling. His eyes were narrow and full of despair.   
His mouth was slightly open, muttering incoherent babble to himself. Amiko glanced at him   
and replied, "Not much better..."  
  
SSJ pounded on the sides of his seat. "Damn it... This sucks."  
  
"Yeah. I wish I was home... If only..."  
  
Then there was a pause before SSJ inquired, "'If only?'"  
  
"If only that hole hadn't taken us..."  
  
SSJ's eyes suddenly flashed as he realized something. He looked up and ahead of the   
cockpit. "Hey," he began. "Why did it take only us?! Why wasn't anyone else there?!"  
  
Amiko's eyes were wide open with surprise as well. "Yeah...! Why only us?!"  
  
SSJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "This is weird..."  
  
Suddenly, another explosion was heard, this time in the leg. The suit toppled on its side,   
and threw SSJ out. TM and Amiko were stuck seatbealted in the suit. SSJ stood and walked   
into the downed cockpit. Amiko and TM coughed as SSJ asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Ugh," Amiko groaned. "Yeah."  
  
Amiko then unlatched her seatbelt, and looked up at TM, hanging sideways in his chair. She   
went and unlatched him, and as he fell, SSJ caught him. SSJ then turned to Amiko. "Come on,   
before something else explodes."  
  
Amiko nodded, and dragged TM out to follow SSJ. SSJ stepped a way ahead of the suit, and   
Amiko caught up. SSJ looked around and saw nothing but crops in every direction. "Crap   
shit... We're in the middle of nowhere..."  
  
Amiko looked around as well, TM's arm slung over her shoulder. "Damn..." They couldn't find   
their way in this maze.  
  
SSJ then looked at TM. "TM, snap out of it, damn it."  
  
TM suddenly glared up at SSJ, and his face twisted to anger. He replied with anger, "No...   
I just fucking killed someone, damn it! How would you feel?!" SSJ was silent as TM   
continued to yell. His fists were clenched, and his veins bulged as he poured out his   
emotion. "Don't tell me you won't care! I know you, and you would care more than I!"  
  
SSJ sighed and replied in a calm tone, "Maybe so-"  
  
"No!" TM interrupted, tears forming in his eyes. "Not 'maybe'! You would be crying and full   
of despair! More than I!"  
  
SSJ suddenly pushed his hand on TM's mouth and blocked out his sound. SSJ then dropped to   
the ground, Amiko and TM following. They listened and heard a voice off in the distance,   
"Who's there?! Who's out there on my property?! I've got a shotgun and I'm not afraid to   
use it!"  
  
SSJ was as silent as possible as he whispered to the two, "We can't stay here. The mobile   
suit is obvious... Let's go."  
  
Throughout the next thirty minutes, the three crouched and walked under the shade of the   
crops. SSJ lead the three, pushing down crops as he walked on top. They walked in a   
straight line, and eventually came across a dirt road. The three looked around, and   
eventually at each other. SSJ spoke to TM, "You feeling like yourself yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but I needed to let that out."  
  
Amiko was shading her eyes and looking in the direction of the sun when she exclaimed, "I   
think I see a city!"  
  
TM turned to look at Amiko, then at the direction she was pointing. "You're right," he   
affirmed. "Let's go. It's better than in the crops."  
  
Amiko looked at TM with a smile, and back at SSJ, who was staring at the direction they   
came. "I can hear something landing nearby," he muttered with wonder.  
  
Amiko and TM looked up and listened, and heard a faint rumbling sound. The sound of a plane   
or the like rumbling was what it sounded like.  
  
Amiko uttered, "Yeah..."  
  
"Then come on," said TM.  
  
The three dashed towards the East as a plane landed by a farmhouse. The farmer greeted an   
old man, whose clean white suit seemed to emit power. His graying hair blew in the wind as   
he spoke in a low tone, "I see the mobile suit you spoke of."  
  
"That's right, Eiji," coarsely replied the farmer.  
  
Eiji glared at the farmer and walked past, warning him over his shoulder, "Speak with   
respect to your elder, you petty farmer."  
  
The farmer sweated and stuttered as he replied in nervousness, "Yes... Mr. Eiji... I am   
sorry for my mistake."  
  
"Good." Eiji ran his left hand through his hair, trying to keep it from billowing in the   
wind. The farmer took notice of something.)  
  
"Mr. Eiji... Your hand..."  
  
Eiji stopped and looked back at the farmer. He held up his hand and showed a cross scar. He   
asked, "This?" The farmer nodded, and Eiji explained, "I got it some years ago... I   
challenged Kino Tsumuji to fencing."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Eiji then turnsed away and sternly said, "Just mind your business as I conduct mine." The   
farmer nodded, and Eiji walked towards the downed mobile suit in the distance.  
  
***  
  
In the nearby city, SSJ, Amiko, and TM sat on the floor and lean against a brick wall. The   
wall lined the street in the edge of the city. All around, people walked past, and didn't   
seem to care for the three, with a paper sailor hat held in front of them. SSJ looked at   
TM with narrow eyes. He muttered, "This is degrading."  
  
"Well, we need money don't we?" replied TM.  
  
SSJ sighed, and looked at Amiko. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Amiko groaned with fatigue. "We need money, yet we have none. We need a way home, yet we   
have none as well. We need a lot of things, and we have none!"  
  
Amiko's yelling filled the streets, and the crowds of people looked in their direction.   
One woman walked up to her and began to speak, "You need money, child?"  
  
Amiko silently nodded, and the woman handed over a dollar. Not wanting to feel guilty, most   
of the rest crowded around, and handed a dollar or five as well. Amiko's eyes lit with   
happiness as she smiled again. "Wow... Thank you, all!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice rang through the crowd, "Are you people, stupid?!"  
  
The crowd looked for the speaker, who separated himself from the crowd and stood in front   
of the three. He spoke with intense seriousness in his voice, and his eyes blazed, "I see   
these people look pretty healthy to me!" The people looked at the three, and back at the   
guy. He continued, "Take your money back! These three are nothing but frauds-"  
  
He looked down while speaking, and noticed the three were gone from their seats near the   
wall. The crowd looked around, but the three were nowhere to be seen. "The Hell?!" the guy   
yelled.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere else, in a dark musty room, a phone rang. A man with a cross scar on his left   
hand picked up the phone. A dim light shone through the room as Eiji spoke with a barely   
audible voice, "Is that so... The three are in New York Harbor?" He was silent as he   
listened to the voice on the receiver. "Yes... I see. Thank you for your help. You will be   
handsomely rewarded."  
  
Eiji then placed the phone back on its hook, and turned to his bags. He opened the top of   
the sack, and dug through a mess of fencing gear. Helmets, pads, gloves, and the like were   
inside. He pulled out a fencing rapier and examined it closely. He smiled and thought,   
'Good... This will do.'  
  
He then repacked his gear and left his room. He stood at the cockpit of his ship, floating   
in the sky heading West. He picked up a radio transmitter and pressed a button on the box.   
He spoke into the reciever, "Apologize to President Mishima for me, I won't be there for my   
meeting."  
  
His ship then turned around in the sky, and flew in the opposite direction.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile again, in New York Harbor, the three were hiding and panting in the edge of an   
alley. Many people passed by, but paid no attention, as they stood in the outskirts of   
town. SSJ looked up at TM and asked, "How much... Money... Did we... Get?"  
  
TM looked through the hat and counted all the bills. He put them all together and shoved   
them in his wallet. He turned to SSJ. "Well, we have about a hundred twenty dollars."  
  
Amiko sighed, "That won't last for long..."  
  
TM rested his chin in his fist as he thought aloud, "The government is after us... So   
getting a job won't be the best thing to do..."  
  
"Then," SSJ slowly began. "We'll have to hide behind the law." The other two looked at him.   
"Even if it's against your morals, Amiko-chan, we must get money. Even if we have to resort   
to theft."  
  
Amiko sighed and glared at SSJ. She angrily replied, "You don't get it. I care about my   
morals, damn it! I don't want to abandon my morals-"  
  
She looked and saw TM already trying to reach and pick the pockets of those passing by.   
Amiko was furious and yelled, "HEY! STOP THAT!"  
  
TM looked at Amiko, and raised his empty hands in front of her. He innocently said, "Hey,   
I'm pretty quick and nimble, and no one has noticed my attempts!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! What if some guy was heading home to feed his family, and realizes he   
has no money! You just killed someone, and now you want to ruin other people's lives?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm over that."  
  
Amiko grew silent, and looked at him with narrow eyes a la Rurouni Kenshin. She coldly   
said, "That was less than three hours ago..."  
  
"Yeah, but whining isn't gonna help," TM replied while turning back to his task. Amiko   
fumed, and began to yell, but TM stopped her. He interrupted, turning around and saying,   
"Fine, if it makes you feel any better, I'll only try steal from the rich ones."  
  
Just as he finished that, he quickly snatched the wallet from an Armani-wearing man who   
passed by. Amiko began to rebut, but SSJ interrupted, "Leave it at that. We won't be   
hurting much. And we need the money."  
  
Amiko frowned, and then she turned around and looked away at the two. She muttered under   
her breath, "Fine. But this is a huge blow to my morals."  
  
SSJ smiled, for once. He began, "Okay then, Amiko-chan. Now-"  
  
Before SSJ could finish, a loud voice was heard throughout the streets, "Outlaws! Step out   
from the alley!"  
  
The three turned and looked in the direction of the sound. They saw a familiar face,   
wearing the white suit, and a large black bag was slung over his shoulder. The three's eyes   
were wide open in surprise, while Relena's voice echoed in their memories, 'He'll inform   
President Mishima, and you three shall have to be brought in for questioning. And they   
won't be as lenient as me, nor will they even slightly believe your story.'  
  
The three stepped backwards as he spoke, "You three... I've been searching for you three."  
  
Amiko recalled his name, "Kurosawa..."  
  
SSJ finished, "Eiji."  
  
Eiji smiled. "I'm glad you know my name," he said as he pulled out a piece of paper from   
his pocket. He unfolded it, and read off the text printed on it, "By order of President   
Mishima, you three are to be detained and questioned about your lack of data. You three   
shall receive no force if your story does not sound plausible."  
  
He then folded up the paper again and spoke, "Well, will you three come, or shall I have to   
force you?"  
  
The three clenched their teeth and glared at Eiji. They then raised their fists, and Eiji   
weakly smiled. "You kids really shouldn't," he replied to their threat. "You all are still   
young, but it seems we'll have to fight..."  
  
Suddenly, Amiko's pockets began to glow, and she pulled out her bishie-balls. Eiji's eyes   
widened when Heero and Trowa appeared, bathed in a red light. They stood in front of the   
three, arms raised and ready to fight. "What?!" Kurosawa yelled. "Heero Yuy... Trowa   
Barton... Where the HELL DID YOU TWO COME FROM?!"  
  
Heero replied blankly, with a cold, unemotional glare, "We're here to protect Amiko-chan."   
He bent his knees and raised his fists, while the three lowered their guard.)  
  
Trowa added, "As will I."  
  
Eiji ground his teeth together and put his bag on the ground. He opened it and reached in.   
From it, he pulled out a rapier, one that was about three feet long. He pushed up his   
glasses with two fingers, and spoke, "Then I'll question you after I haul you all to   
headquarters."  
  
Heero didn't reply as he leapt into the air, aiming a punch at Eiji. Eiji muttered under   
his breath as he thrusted his rapier at Heero. Before Heero could react, the point tore   
through his stomach, and emerged out his back. Amiko had her hands covering her mouth, her   
eyes wide in fear. She screamed, "HEERO!"  
  
SSJ and TM watched helplessly as Eiji kicked Heero off his blade. He then turned towards   
Trowa. "You're next."  
  
Eiji put the metal blade near his mouth, and licked the blood from the blade. SSJ and TM's   
eyes narrowed in disgust. Eiji then glanced at Trowa, who took a step back. Eiji smiled.   
"Scared, boy? You should be."  
  
Eiji then pulled his sword back, and placed his left hand forward near the tip of the   
blade. He bent his knees and crouched back. Amiko's eyes widened further upon realization   
of the technique, "It's... The Gatotsu..."  
  
SSJ's glanced at Amiko, then at Eiji, who replied, "Yes, it is. Some thought it was merely   
a left handed technique, but it's just fine right handed."  
  
Eiji then lunged forward with amazing speed. It all seemed as a blur as he sprinted   
towards Trowa. Trowa didn't have enough time to react. The blade sped ever closer to his   
heart.  
  
But just before the blade touched skin, it shattered. Everyone stopped and diverted their   
attention, and a knife embedded itself in the walls of the alley. SSJ looked beside him,   
and saw Catherine, hands full of knives. "Don't ever..." She paused and continued again,   
"Try to hurt Trowa..."  
  
Eiji didn't respond, and when Relena appeared, he was no longer surprised. She ran over to   
Heero, and lifted him up to her. Amiko quickly ran up and pushed her away. She knelt down   
and helped Heero. "Are you okay? Heero-kun?" she spoke with a frightened tone.  
  
Heero grunted in pain and replied, "Yeah... I... I'm okay..." Contrary to that, though,   
Heero coughed out blood, and leaned on Amiko's lap. Relena fumed with anger at the sight   
and turned to Eiji. "How could you...?"  
  
Eiji coldly responded, "He was the one who challenged me, Peacecraft." Eiji then looked at   
the tip of his broken rapier. "Damn it... I liked this one."  
  
It was no matter to him, though. He got into his stance again. He aimed it at Trowa again.   
TM silently began to think. He then yelled as the realization dawned on him, 'No... He's   
aiming it at... Catherine!'  
  
He threw his attention towards Catherine. Trowa looked back at him, and then at Catherine.   
Eiji lunged forward again. This time, Trowa caught the metal blade, dull around the sides.   
Eiji cursed, "Damn you!"  
  
Trowa merely kicked the sword out of Eiji's grasp, and it fell to the ground. Eiji stepped   
back, and Trowa advanced, picking up the hilt of the rapier as well. Eiji jumped back to   
his bag, and pulled out a bamboo sword- a shinai in Japanese. Trowa mocked him, "Hm. Looks   
like you'll have to rely on that weak little thing..."  
  
"Shut up, Barton."  
  
Eiji flipped the sword around in his hand, just as Trowa raised his arm, and aimed a slash   
from the metal blade down at Eiji. With great speed, Eiji caught the blade in midstroke   
with the back of his hands, crossed at the wrists. SSJ stared silently, while Amiko   
screamed for Trowa. Eiji moved his hands up the blade, the hilt of his shinai aiming at   
Trowa. He yelled, "FEEL THIS! THE HAWATARI!"  
  
The hilt hit Trowa right under his chin, the soft area in front of the throat and under   
the tongue. Trowa couldn't scream as the pain became to great. He dropped the piece of the   
rapier, and was launched into the air from the impact. He landed, and struggled to breathe.   
Tears ran down Amiko's cheeks. Catherine ran for Trowa. TM's eyes twitched in fear. And   
Eiji only laughed.  
  
That is, until SSJ stepped up, and grabbed the piece of the rapier from the ground. All   
looked at him as he faced Eiji. He simply sighed, "Looks like I'll be the one taking care   
of you."  
  
Eiji's eyes narrowed in hate. He spat at SSJ, and it hit him right on his cheek. Disgusted,   
SSJ wiped the saliva off, and glared at Eiji. Eiji stood with pride, muttering, "Why should   
I bother with a little shit like you?!"  
  
SSJ cracked in anger and lunged at Eiji, who easily dodged. With great force, he hand   
chopped SSJ's back. SSJ coughed in pain as he was thrown into the ground. Eiji ignored the   
rest and walked to SSJ, who got to his feet. "You'll be the first to come, then, boy."  
  
Eiji then raised his arm high, and slashed downwards at SSJ's shoulder. Amiko screamed. TM   
yelled for SSJ. Catherine and Relena were frozen in fear.  
  
But the blade never touched SSJ. It never touched the intended target, at least. Eiji's   
attack suddenly stopped, and he looked down to see SSJ, with the boy's hands crossed just   
as his own were a minute ago. With great surprise, SSJ yelled, "HAWATARI!"  
  
SSJ yelled a warcry as he moved his hands along the blade. Splinters ran across the back of   
his hands, and eventually, the hilt of the rapier hit Eiji right under the chin. Eiji   
muttered in a muffled tone, "It... It can't... be..."  
  
He was stunned, and fell on his knees. He then collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap of   
pain. SSJ stood and panted over Eiji's unconscious body. He threw the hilt down, and threw   
a foot down. It shattered into many pieces as Amiko spoke, "How... How did you do that?!   
That was a... Succession technique..."  
  
The others turned to SSJ. Relena remarked, "That's impossible! It requires years of   
training and dedication to learn any ougi[1]!"  
  
TM remembered SSJ, who was completely silent and unmoving when Trowa got hit with the   
attack. "Is it possible," he wondered aloud, "to learn a difficult technique like that...   
With only seeing it once?"  
  
All then looked at TM. Trowa tried to speak, while breathing heavily still,   
"Im...possible..."  
  
Heero grabbed his wound, while Amiko wiped a tear from her eye. He added, "Yes. It's   
impossible."  
  
Amiko turned to SSJ with wonder, "Then how..."  
  
The rest turned to SSJ. SSJ shut his eyes and answered, "It just... Came to me... I   
guess... I noticed the small parts of the technique. Seeing it once was all I needed to   
understand it."  
  
At this point, the screen went black, and a text box popped up. Text appeared, reading,   
"SSJ learned new technique: 'Mimic'!"  
  
Further text read, "As long as he has seen a technique once, he can do so without any   
difficulty or having to learn it."  
  
And so the RPG-parody scene ended.  
  
***  
  
The next day, SSJ, Amiko, and TM entered a space port- the Manhattan Gateway. The port was   
filled with mobile suits and the like. Futuristic weaponry and machinery lined the docks.   
The view of the sea was stunning, and caught the three's attention. They stood at the edge   
of a large platform, leaning on the rail the looked over the sea. Amiko sniffed the fresh   
air and spoke, "This is so refreshing..."  
  
"Yeah," said SSJ as he looked around. "It is."  
  
TM was too busy stealing money from the rich in order to comment. SSJ turned away from the   
sea, and walked towards the space docks. "Well, here we go," he simply spoke.  
  
Amiko turned, and walked in step with SSJ. She asked, "Where're we going?"  
  
Relena's voice echoed through her bishie-ball, "Well, we shall have to leave for now. There   
are a few mobile suits rented here in my name. I'll tell you the way to get them."  
  
Trowa's voice echoed as well, "I'll lend some of my skills to you, Amiko."  
  
Amiko became silent and stopped walking. The other two looked at her as they stopped as   
well. Amiko asked, "What do you mean, lend you skill?"  
  
Relena explained: "Well, in these pokeballs- or bishie-balls- we are like a wellspring of   
power for you to draw strength from. Our mass disappeared into the pokeballs, and the loss   
in the world in compensated with energy from which you can draw from."  
  
Amiko nodded in comprehension. "I see... So that means, I can take any skill into myself...   
Like I'm... Drawing strength."  
  
Heero's voice echoed through the walls of the bishie balls, "Correct."  
  
"Then... What about the other two?"  
  
Off in the distance, SSJ and TM muttered something that resembled, "The *other two*?".  
  
Trowa replid, "They'll have to manage on their own. SSJ seems to be proficient enough with   
a suit."  
  
"Yeah, but what about TM?"  
  
The sound of Heero's sigh echoed through the bishie-balls, "He'll have to learn as he goes."  
  
From there, the three went to the docks Relena informed them of. They inputed a code into   
a numerical access pad, and a door to an elevator opened ahead of them. They entered, and   
were carried up to the suit bays. Five regular mobile suits lay for the taking. They each   
entered separate suits, and prepared them. (Well, TM tried to on his own, but eventually,   
Amiko was forced to teach him the basics on mobile suit piloting.) Soon, they left the   
docks and tore out of Earth's gravity. TM spoke to the other two via radio, "Well, where   
shall we go?"  
  
Suddenly, all three picked up a radio signal. Amiko was quickly able to find the   
coordinates for the signal as they heard it, "You three... Take your suits. We shall go to   
Battleship Libra. We need to prevent a war before it begins. You'll each be rewarded."  
  
TM echoed the message, "Battleship... Libra?"  
  
"More Gundam W fun," SSJ sarcastically added.  
  
"Hey!" Amiko exclaimed. "Zechs is gonna be there! Maybe I'll get more skills if I catch   
him!"  
  
SSJ's eyes narrowed as he spoke through his radio, "Exploitation now, huh Amiko-chan?"  
  
TM interrupted before a small quarrel could break out, "Come on! Money awaits!"  
  
"Well, I need some more power!" Amiko yelled. "Let's go, go, go!"  
  
Then, Amiko sped off ahead, towards a floating ship with four octahedral shapes, connected   
at a central square. SSJ and TM followed far behind.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
SSJ: Get ready! For bad two year old writing theatre!  
  
TM: Yes! We go to Libra! We do stuff! And more stuff!  
  
SSJ: Which I totally, completely butched!  
  
TM: Remember! Amiko wrote it! Blame her for the bad writing!  
  
(Suddenly, TM and SSJ go flying and hit a wall.)  
  
Amiko: I HEARD THAT! WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY OLD WRITING?!  
  
(The two cough up the usual in a cracking painful voice.)  
  
SSJ and TM: Next... On... GINGA GIRI GIRI... (*GACK!*) "Zechs! Watch out! Here comes   
Ami-chan!"  
  
(Amiko continues to beat the crap out of the two as the preview closes.)  
----------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
[1] Ougi: Japanese for the supreme technique of a certain kenjutsu, or a succession   
technique. It's the technique a master teaches the student for mastery of a certain style   
(Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki for Kenshin, Hawatari for Yahiko, etc.) 


	5. Zechs! Watch Out! Here Comes Amichan!

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
Chapter 5 originally by Amiko-chan; Rewritten by SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
--- Recap ---  
  
Amiko: So, last time, on GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
SSJ: Stuff happens!  
  
TM: I'm like sad and shit.  
  
SSJ: I'm pissy and my character is laid down. Along with Amiko's and TM's. I think.  
  
Amiko: TM starts stealing and more stuff happens.  
  
TM: Finally, we (or rather, Heero, Trowa, and SSJ) fight some guy named Kurosawa Eiji.  
  
Amiko: Who's that?  
  
(TM shrugs.)  
  
TM: Hell if I know.  
  
Amiko: ...So! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 05: Remaster: Zechs! Watch out! Here comes Ami-chan! ----  
  
The scene so far: Amiko, SSJ, and TM left whatever planet they were on to venture into   
space. Why? Hell, who cares, they just did. While in space, the three just happened to be   
thrown into the war between the Earthsphere and the White Fang. Amiko continued to be   
speeding off ahead towards the ship. TM spoke through his gundam's radio, "God, did she   
fill that gundam with sugar?!"  
  
"Even if she did," replied SSJ through his own radio, "I'm glad I'm not paying for it."  
  
Upon hearing that, TM pulled out his wallet and saw that it was empty. He paused before   
swearing, "...SHIT."  
  
The two then looked back at Amiko, speeding her way through the many mobile dolls and  
bullets. "Oh, this would be easier if White Fang was that dog instead," SSJ groaned.  
  
TM mocked his friend, "You'd still be running away, either way." SSJ was silent. Then with   
a loud gunshot, the right hand of TM's mobile suit was gone. TM swore, "Damn you!"  
  
However, there was no time for TM to counterattack, for the gunshot was heard by the  
millions of mobile dolls. The two were instantly showered with bullets, struggling to dodge  
the onslaught. TM and SSJ continued to argue through their radio. TM went first, "WHY'D YOU   
HAVE TO SHOOT OFF MY HAND?! I ONLY HAVE MY LEFT NOW!"  
  
"YOU'RE AMBIDEXTROUS! SHUT UP!"  
  
Thus, SSJ and TM barely managed to dodge the many bullets and blasts aimed at them.  
  
***  
  
In the meantime, Amiko was speeding off ahead. She looked back for a second and saw SSJ  
and TM back, dodging the many mobile dolls. Amiko just sighed, "Damn it. Why can't they   
have skills like me?"  
  
Amiko then would have flew back to them, if not for a rather large mobile suit directly  
crash into her back. She screamed as she was thrown away from Libra and the fray itself,   
"DAMN IT ALL!"  
  
Amiko struggled to see what crashed into her, and saw that a mobile doll had latched onto  
her suit. She saw its eyes and the space between its metal sheets. They were glowing. She   
was silent. She then cursed, "Crap."  
  
The glow in the mobile doll grew brighter as Amiko struggled to get the thing off her. "I   
CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" she screamed with the radio pressed on, hoping someone out there would   
hear and reply.  
  
***  
  
Currently, SSJ and TM were weaving in and out of each others paths in hopes to shake the  
long line of mobile dolls from their trail. It proved futile, for more and more mobile  
dolls joined in the chase, launching more and more bullets towards the two pilots. "WHY IS   
IT US?!" SSJ complained.  
  
"GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" TM screamed.  
  
The large group of mobile dolls just grew larger by the second, sending more bullets  
towards their two suits. Their horrible piloting was what saved them, though, as their  
erratic flight always got them out of the path of the bullets. Finally, SSJ demanded over   
the radio, "I DEMAND THAT SOME ARMY COME AND SAVE US!"  
  
TM added, "LIKE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Then, a voice called out of the darkness, "Okay, sure, whatever."  
  
SSJ and TM looked at each other's suits, and then split into opposite directions. From the  
darkness, fury upon fury of energy blasts flew towards the close-knit group of mobile  
dolls, tearing them apart one by one. SSJ and TM, away from the battle, saw the giant army  
of blue mobile suits coming from the planet below them. Another link appeared on their  
screens, and a picture of a familiar face appeared on their screens. It was of Treize.   
"Good job," commended Treize. "You got them close together like that. You two alright?"  
  
SSJ was silent at first, but spoke quickly, "Uh, sure. I guess so."  
  
"Good." Treize then addressed his army, "Take care of them now!"  
  
With screams of agreement through the radio that caused SSJ's ears to hurt, the entire  
army was sent forth into the war. SSJ and TM looked about the mayhem, searching for Amiko.   
"Where's Amiko?!" wondered SSJ.  
  
TM returned with harshness, "I don't know!"  
  
Then, they heard Amiko's yells through their radio. They looked below their mobile suits,  
and saw one singular explosion in the blackness. SSJ mimicked a terrible fanfiction author   
then, randomly spouting Japanese for no reason, "KUSO!"  
  
"DAMN!" swore TM.  
  
They raced down to where the explosion took place, and saw the arms that seemed to come  
from Amiko's suit mixed with the shrapnel of a mobile doll. TM pointed out the obvious, "It   
self-destructed!"  
  
"So," SSJ pieced together, "a mobile doll latched onto Amiko and did it?"  
  
TM and SSJ shook within their suits. TM managed to slowly mutter, "So, Amiko's... Dead?!"  
  
"Fuck...!" swore SSJ. But they had no time to feel sorry, as they raced away from the war.   
SSJ yelled after TM, "TM! What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Simple... RUN AWAY!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" The two continued onward, away from the war, and eventually were out   
of sight.  
  
***  
  
At least, they were out of sight until they were kicked a good mile or two back into the  
war. They spun through space and crashed into two separate mobile dolls. A chain reaction  
took place, causing the two mobile dolls to crash into a group of dolls, which crashed into  
a bigger group. Finally, two giant balls of metal collided straight into the center of  
Battleship Libra. Massive damage ran through the ship, knocking it backwards a couple  
hundred feet. It came to a screeching halt as it tried to fly onward.  
  
SSJ and TM looked back at the ship, and then back at what kicked them, and saw a herd of  
red suits rushing towards them. SSJ cursed again, "WHAT THE F-"  
  
"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" TM interrupted.  
  
TM then rushed his damaged suit away, followed by SSJ. Two missiles hit them directly to  
their sides, and they were launched straight into Libra.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, within the Libra, a certain blonde-haired man was arguing with an old senile  
chicken-legged geezer. The screens around their room were flashing red and words of   
warning. All around, operators were tapping keystrokes on their keyboards in order to  
maintain control of the ship. The ground was shaking with fury as the war quickly turned  
against them a mere hour or two after it started. "We MUST continue this!" Quinze yelled to   
his crew.  
  
Zechs interrupted and yelled at the old geezer, "No! If we do, we will piss HIM off!" Zechs   
pointed to their main screens to reveal a cloaked figure in shadows, as all villains   
usually are before they are revealed.  
  
"SO WHAT?! He can't do anything!" yelled back Quinze.  
  
Then, the cloaked figure interrupted, "...Can't I?"  
  
Just then, a gigantic quake shook through Libra, causing the two quarrelling men turn  
their attention to a screen. They saw Libra's status was bad at the best. They saw most of  
their forces had instantly vanished. They saw all the other suits outside had stopped  
fighting. But most of all, they saw that one fourth of Libra had completely disappeared.   
The figure continued, "I can make another shot. See the group of red suits below Libra?"  
  
The two looked at a completely different screen and saw the said group. With a few  
keystrokes by an operator, they saw a giant smoking canon was being held by all. The two  
men's eyes widened in fear. "DEAR GOD!" blurted out Zechs.  
  
"A GIGA CANON?!" Quinze screamed with disbelief. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ONE OF THOSE?!"  
  
The cloaked figure laughed and continued, "I have my ways."  
  
Quinze shook in place. He didn't dare look at that screen. He finally reluctantly  
assented, "We'll send the message of surrender."  
  
Zechs was silent, and the cloaked figure nodded. "Good. Your plan would have been a   
nuisance in mine."  
  
With that, the screen blackened, and no more was said. Five minutes passed before Quinze  
cursed, "DAMN IT ALL! WE AREN'T SURRENDERING JUST BECAUSE THAT FOOL, RA-"  
  
A screech of metal screamed through the ship, drowning out his screams. Zechs jerked his  
head towards the source of the sound, one of the far off rooms, he knew. He thought, 'Shit!   
Are they going to enter?!'  
  
He then rushed off to intercept whatever crashed into the Libra. Quinze stood, shouting  
off orders.  
  
***  
  
SSJ and TM opened their eyes to see they were in contact with the ship. Through their  
various screens, they saw the heads of their mobile suits had crashed through the Libra's  
metal, and various small objects had crowded the opening around the waists of their mobile  
suits. They sighed with relief, and kicked open their hatches into the large cold room. SSJ  
looked down at the things crowding the hole. "I say we leave this room before we're sucked   
into space," he advised.  
  
"I agree," replied TM. "I don't trust how long that blockade will hold."  
  
SSJ and TM dashed to the door, opened it, and carefully looked around outside. They looked  
down an empty hall, and silently stepped into it. They looked about, and at the echoes of  
footsteps, they quickly sprinted into the room opposite to hide. They then quickly ran  
through the darkness to crouch behind a group of boxes. They were out of sight just in  
time, for the door was shoved open and a group of armed troops looked into the room.  
  
After a while, their attention was shifted back onto the room where the two suits were  
sticking out of the ground in a ridiculous fashion. SSJ and TM sighed with relief. SSJ then  
muttered quietly, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We're stuck in Libra and will probably be shot if found..." TM sarcastically added,   
"Great."  
  
The two sighed again. TM then came to another realization, "...Crap. If we don't move,   
Libra will eventually be destroyed, and we'll be killed."  
  
SSJ groaned. "Joy."  
  
Just then, there was a flash of red light, and Catherine and Relena appeared before SSJ.  
He was caught by surprise, but quickly managed to push the two into the corner as the door  
opened once more. A soldier looked in, said nothing, and closed the door again. The two  
then turned to Relena and Catherine. "Why did you two just appear like that?!" SSJ quietly   
demanded.  
  
"Oh please," Catherine replied quite calmly. "We are just here to tell you something."  
  
"We don't have much time here," Relena said. "You felt the shaking earlier?" SSJ and TM   
nodded. She continued, "Well, did you two ever notice that the red suits that kicked you   
happened to be surrounding something?"  
  
SSJ and TM thought for a bit. They sighed. SSJ replied,, "Nope, can't say I did."  
  
"Didn't see anything," TM added.  
  
Catherine sighed and then explained, "They were surrounding some kind of weapon-"  
  
Relena finished, "And if I'm not mistaken, it fired a shot directly at Libra."  
  
SSJ and TM's eyes widened. SSJ only said, "We have to get out of here in case they fire   
again." Relena and Catherine nodded. "Okay, Relena, return. Catherine will help our escape."  
  
Relena nodded, turned red, and disappeared. A voice then called from outside, "Something's   
in there! I knew it!"  
  
Everyone inside froze as the door opened and someone stepped inside. TM looked at the  
boxes they hid behind. He carefully pulled one down and looked inside. The soldier's voice   
echoed through the room as his partners waited outside, "Who's in here?! Surrender now, or   
I'll shoot when I find you!"  
  
Everyone was silent, and the man who possessed the voice stepped forward. The echoes were  
heard by the three. TM then got an idea. He stood and pulled out a long cylindrical object.  
He looked back through a gap in the boxes and saw a small console by the open door. "COME   
OUT NOW!" yelled the soldier.  
  
TM finally replied loudly, "FINE!"  
  
SSJ and Catherine were caught off guard as TM shoved the pile of boxes down onto the  
solitary soldier. As the soldier was buried in heavy boxes, TM dashed through the pile and  
over him amidst the yells of the soldiers outside. As fast as he could, he ran to the  
console and smashed it with the object he pulled out of the box. Quickly, the door slammed  
shut and gave a loud click. Loud pounds were rendered to the door, but it was locked shut,  
apparently.  
  
TM sighed, and leaned on the wall as SSJ and Catherine stepped out from their hiding spot.  
TM looked at the two and grinned. He muttered, "Heh. That was close."  
  
"Good job," said SSJ.  
  
At that time, the soldier trapped under the many weights reached a hand out and grabbed  
Catherine's leg. Catherine shrieked, and kicked at the pile. Finally, he let go and was  
unconscious. Catherine sighed, "Damn him for touching my leg!"  
  
SSJ and TM just looked at each other. Just then, SSJ noticed what TM had in his hand. He   
began, "Is that..."  
  
"Yeah," TM cut in. "It's a katana."  
  
SSJ looked at the boxes. "Dude, why do they have katanas here?!"  
  
"Hell if I know, take one."  
  
SSJ nodded, opened a box just over the soldier's gut, and pulled out a slightly shorter  
katana. "So, how are we going to get out?" TM asked.  
  
The three thought for a bit. TM stared at the ground as SSJ looked about the ceiling. SSJ  
then saw grates near the ceiling. "Air vents," he answered. "That's the only way."  
  
TM saw it as well, and sighed. The two worked quickly, drawing their swords with  
difficulty, and then using them to pry off the grating. A air vent grate opened after  
stubbornly refusing to move, opening and hanging on a hinge. The two then looked down at  
Catherine, sheathing their katanas. "You first," SSJ told her.  
  
Catherine sighed, looked down at her skirt, but then complied. She stepped onto SSJ's and  
TM's hands and pushed herself up into the vent. TM paid rather close attention to the  
skirt as she disappeared into the vent. SSJ and TM then looked at each other. TM quickly   
spoke, "I'll go next."  
  
SSJ then would have nodded and agreed, if not for noticing the small hint of drool from  
TM's mouth. SSJ said instead, "...No. I'll go now."  
  
TM glared at SSJ but could not stop him from pulling up a box and pulling himself up into  
the vent. TM followed behind SSJ, closing the vent with difficulty in the small space, and  
the three were gone.  
  
***  
  
Gunshots echoed through the hallways of Libra. Soldiers fell left and right as Heero ran  
through the halls. Behind him was Trowa, and both were clutching machine guns. Bullets ran  
through the halls, enemies fell, and the two ran ahead. All of this was to make room for  
the girl following the two. Amiko dashed behind them, looking back and silently thanking  
someone for saving her.  
  
They dashed through hordes of enemies like a video game, occasionally hiding behind a  
pillar in order to avoid the volley of bullets thrown at them. "We have to get to the   
center!" spoke Captain of the Obvious, Heero.  
  
"I know!" yelled Trowa.  
  
The two then jumped out of their hiding spot during a brief lapse in the oncoming lead and  
filled a row of enemies with bullets.  
  
"Amiko!" Heero yelled. "Come on!"  
  
Amiko nodded and ran after them. They ran into an intersection of hallways, when suddenly  
the path behind them and to their sides were closed off by sliding doors. The only path was  
ahead, and more people were rushing in their direction. "Crap," Heero swore.  
  
"I'm out," Trowa said as the magazine of his gun dropped to the ground.  
  
"As well as I."  
  
Amiko groaned and asked with sadness, "Is... This it?"  
  
From ahead, a group of three soldiers came, gun aimed at the three. They all grinned with  
delight as they stopped in front of them. One spoke, "So, this is where we catch the   
Outlaws."  
  
Amiko was caught off guard as she heard it as if it were a proper noun. "Outlaws?" she   
uttered.  
  
Another soldier spoke with a wide grin, "Heh, you people don't have time to check the news,   
huh?"  
  
The first soldier spoke again, "Yeah. Never heard about what they call you three or the   
price of the bounty on your head-"  
  
He was then interrupted by the third soldier, "Where're the other two?"  
  
The soldiers looked up and saw that it was only Amiko and two unimportant people. Amiko  
stepped back behind Trowa and Heero, who crowded to protect her. The soldiers stepped  
forward. They spoke in unison, "Aw hell, one million out of three is good enough."  
  
Amiko's, Trowa's, and Heero's eyes widened in fear as the three opposite them were ready  
to shoot. But suddenly, with a loud CRASH, the grate above the soldier's head broke open  
and fell on one of the soldiers, knocking him out cold. In the brief moment of confusion,  
three bodies fell upon the last two, knocking them painfully onto their backs. A  
high-pitched whimper came from the two after a rather loud crack, "My spine..."  
  
They then were out cold as the three bodies stood. Amiko was relieved to see SSJ rubbing  
the back of his neck, TM rubbing his shoulder, and Catherine clutching her stomach. Amiko   
bursted out, "Hey! Everyone!"  
  
SSJ, TM, and Catherine looked at Amiko and were taken aback. "AMIKO!" SSJ yelled with   
happiness.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" added TM.  
  
"HOW?!" asked Catherine.  
  
Amiko smiled in embarrassment. "Well, a mobile doll-"  
  
TM rudely cut her off, "We know that! How did you survive the self-destruction?!"  
  
Amiko glared at TM. "Don't interrupt me! Anyway, Lady Une came with the Wing Zero just in   
time. She knocked the mobile doll off of me. It took off my arms, though."  
  
SSJ and TM looked at each other silently. They sighed with relief, then looked at Amiko.   
"Okay, we have to get out of here," said SSJ.  
  
TM was about to explain, "They have a-"  
  
"I know," interrupted Amiko. "If not, that canon down there will be fired again."  
  
TM glared at Amiko. "Don't interrupt me!"  
  
The two then stared each other down with narrow, angry eyes. Catherine, in the meantime,  
talked to Trowa, "Where were you two going?"  
  
"We're going to the center," he answered. "If we get there, we might pull Libra away from   
the planet."  
  
Catherine nodded. SSJ then pulled Amiko and TM apart. He then wondered, "Okay, so once we   
change Libra's course, how do we get out?"  
  
Heero returned, "There should be a spare mobile suit bay somewhere in Libra."  
  
SSJ nodded, and then looked down the corridor. "Then let's go now!"  
  
Everyone nodded, and raced down the path. Catherine defended the group by tossing whatever  
she could find at the soldiers.  
  
***  
  
Just outside the Libra, utter mayhem reigned throughout space. Mobile dolls were frozen in  
place; the Earth forces were likewise frozen; the red army had mysteriously disappeared,  
along with their canon; and waves of police ships were heading to Libra. Treize and Lady  
Une, within the Tallgeese II, yelled through their radio, "What's going on?"  
  
"Why have you all come?" asked Lady Une.  
  
Through the radio, an answer came. A rather young police officer explained through a  
video, "We're here to clean up the place. That, and we have confirmation of the Outlaws  
being present."  
  
Treize and Lady Une could not speak in their surprise. "Outlaws?" Treize muttered.  
  
Lady Une barely spoke, "Why are they-"  
  
"It matters not, Lady Une, Mister Treize," the officer replied. "The police will handle   
everything from now on."  
  
Treize and his Lady were then left silent as a swarm of police cruisers crowded around the  
frozen Libra.  
  
***  
  
Through the halls swarmed police, arresting any members of the White Fang, searching for  
the main targets: Quinze and Zechs. The two were nowhere to be found in the corridors  
furthest to the center, and slowly, more and more police spread into Libra. SSJ and company  
thought something is up with all their former enemies running alongside them as well.   
"What's going on?!" Amiko wondered.  
  
Some random guy quickly notices the group. He then sprints faster, yelling over his  
shoulder, "I don't want to be found with you people! The police would kill me!"  
  
The group said nothing as they dashed towards the center of Libra. Finally, as their goal  
seemed to be realized, a familiar woman leapt into their path during an intersection,  
holding a small futuristic gun in her hand. The group stopped at the sight of her, and TM  
exclaimed, "Kiyone!"  
  
Kiyone, standing before them in her uniform, did not reply, but instead warned them, "You   
are under arrest by orders of President Mishima. You have the right to remain silent."  
  
TM pulled a circular object from his pockets without listening to her, and merely tossed  
what appeared to be a pokeball at Kiyone. "I WAIVE THAT RIGHT!"  
  
SSJ, Amiko, Heero, Trowa, and Catherine sigh and shake their heads at TM's attempt at  
being cool. TM didn't look back at them as the ball hit Kiyone squarely in the chest, and  
she disappeared in a red fury. "OH YEAH!" he proudly proclaimed. "I caught a bishoujo   
without Lady Luck's help!"  
  
TM then looked back, hoping to see the look on their faces, but immediately, he saw that  
they had passed him. "HEY!" he yelled after them. "What's happening?!"  
  
"A SWARM OF COPS," SSj yelled back. "RUN!"  
  
TM looked back and to his left and right to see distant cops coming towards him from all  
directions. "...Shit."  
  
TM then turned back to the rest, who were already a ways ahead, and sprinted after them.  
Finally, they reached the end of their path, the door to the central control room of Libra.  
They scrambled to it, but found it was locked shut. With no time to lose, Heero quickly  
pounded on the keys of a console next to it. "Hurry up!" SSJ goaded.  
  
"Hack faster!" TM screamed.  
  
Heero bursted out, "SILENCE! I need to work in silence!"  
  
Glaring at Heero, SSJ and TM turned back at the large group headed towards them. Finally,  
as the herd of police just nearly reached them, the door opened and they all were pulled  
forward in time for the door to slam shut again. They panted and panted, but when they  
looked about the room, they saw it was no safer than outside. Instantly, guns were pressed  
around them, and they saw Quinze sitting in a chair away from them. "So, what is Heero Yuy   
and Trowa Barton doing surrounded by these unimportant ones?"  
  
No one said anything and Quinze sighed, "My plan was a failure. All because of him. That   
stupid wall in my path!"  
  
SSJ then spoke, quite aware of the many barrels aimed at his head, "Who the HELL are you   
talking about?"  
  
Quinze looked down at SSJ, and after a bit, recognized him and his friends. "Ah... If it   
isn't the Outlaws..."  
  
SSJ, TM, and Amiko glanced at each other. SSJ muttered to himself in thought, 'Wow... We're   
famous.'  
  
Quinze then went on about something neither SSJ nor TM bothered listening to. They looked  
at each other through the corners of their eyes, and silently deduced the only plan  
possible. "...Mishima wants YOU three, I see. Hmm... This might be the perfect way to get  
funding for my plans aga-"  
  
Suddenly, SSJ and TM interrupted by tripping Amiko and the others, drawing their hidden  
katanas, and spinning in a circle, slashing all the soldiers around them. The two stopped  
with several bloody bodies falling around them. SSJ panted, eyes wide, and TM simply shook   
and muttered, "This is what it's like killing people."  
  
SSJ clutched his mouth and tried holding in his vomit as the smell reached his nose.  
Finally, he released his hand from his mouth and spoke, "Yeah... It's quite unpleasant."  
  
They both then looked up at Quinze, katanas in their hands. Quinze shook, glaring at them  
furiously, for he was now alone in the room with the Outlaws, Heero, Trowa, and Catherine.  
He then was about to pull his own gun and fire, but someone beat him to it. His right hand  
swelled with blood that gushed out of a new hole in it. SSJ and TM were shocked to see a  
bullet hit one of the screens on the wall to their right. Quinze immediately grasped his  
bleeding hand and found that the bullet belonged to Zechs, with Noin at his side.  
  
Silently, TM and SSJ pulled out their sheathes from under the back of their shirts, slowly  
and carefully sheathing their swords before hiding them again. Amiko and the others got up  
just then, not knowing what happened. Amiko began, "What-"  
  
SSJ cut her off, "There's the reason we're here."  
  
Amiko looked at Zechs, and Heero and Trowa disappeared, along with Catherine. They stared  
at Zechs, who never noticed the other three who vanished. Quinze yelled at the top of his  
lungs, "WHY, ZECHS?! WHY?!"  
  
"Give it up, Quinze," Zechs coldly replied. "You have gone too far. The price is too high   
for absolute peace."  
  
"THERE IS NO PRICE HIGH ENOUGH FOR PEACE!"  
  
Zechs' eyes narrowed then, and he spoke in a lower voice, Noin waiting patiently at his  
side. "Pissing him off is high enough."  
  
Quinze was in pain still, blood rushing out of his hand and spilling onto his chair. "I   
DON'T FEAR-" Quickly, Zechs pulled the trigger again, and instantly, Quinze's leg had an   
extra hole in it. The eruption of Zech's gun drowned out his voice for an instant. Quinze,   
fell to his knees in immense pain. He could only weakly finish, "-Mon..."  
  
"Shut up. You have lost."  
  
At that point, Noin noticed the three standing at the corner of the room, and in a panic,  
fumbled the words out, "Zechs! Someone else's here!" Zechs quickly spun his head and saw   
the three. "They're just kids," she added.  
  
Zechs nodded and spoke, "What are you three doing here?!"  
  
TM, Amiko, and SSJ looked at each other, but finally Amiko spoke, "We're- Or rather, I'm   
here to... Catch you, I guess."  
  
Zechs' eyebrow furrowed while the other raised in confusion. "Catch-" He stopped. His eyes   
widened. Amiko and the others were confused. "No..."  
  
Noin muttered, "The Outlaws-"  
  
"HEERO YUY AND TROWA BARTON ALREADY MET THEIR FATE AT THEIR HANDS..." Amiko, SSJ, and TM   
facefaulted, and immediately got up to hear Zechs continue, "Even my dear sister, RELENA,   
disappeared after she met you!"  
  
"And reports of Catherine Bloom, circus performer, vanishing, as well as a mobile suit   
pilot just dying without a known cause of injury!" Noin added.  
  
Amiko's eyes were wide and filled with tears. She took several steps forward, trying to  
explain, "B-b-but... We're not..."  
  
"Nothing bad has happened to any of them!" TM replide. "Except maybe that pilot, but he   
deserved it." TM stepped forward, trying to explain their position, "We can have them show-"  
  
Suddenly, he slipped over a random banana peel left on the ground, crashing to the floor   
with a hard thud. In the painful fall, a bishie ball flew from his pocket and hit Noin   
right in the face, making her disappear inside. "WHAT THE-?!" Zechs screamed.  
  
Zechs then stepped back, accidentally tripping over Quinze, who was trying to load his gun   
with only his left hand. The gun went flying out of his hand, hitting SSJ right between the   
eyes. SSJ then collapsed on the ground with swirls for eyes, accidentally knocking over a   
lava lamp on the control panel. "What's that lava lamp doing there?!" Amiko yelled.  
  
And then of all buttons the lava lamp fell upon, it fell upon the bright shiny red button   
labeled SELF DESTRUCT. Amiko and Zechs muttered together, "...Crap."  
  
Just then, all the room flashed red as the warning lights blared. Quickly, the door Zechs   
and Noin came from opened, and Zechs dashed away. "WAIT!" Amiko yelled.  
  
Amiko then picked up SSJ as TM got up. TM swore, "Damn!"  
  
Quickly, the two, dragging SSJ, dashed into the next room and saw an array of escape pods.   
They opened one and tossed SSJ inside. They both quickly got into their own as Libra began   
to shake. The hatches on their pods then shut tight, blocking them off from the outside. On   
a screen inside the pods, various locks were shown to be released, and finally, with a   
violent shake that smacked their heads into the ceiling, the pods were launched out of the   
giant space station, each with their own unconscious passenger.  
  
As they fell back towards the planet, towards the sea below, and luckily towards a rather   
small island, they couldn't help but mutter one word in their state, "Oro..."  
  
And as the three dropped at a sickening velocity towards the planet, Libra tore to pieces   
from the force of its giant explosion. The entire area was engulfed in flames from the   
broken battleship, taking out a couple of nearby colonies, and slowly, blackness returned   
to space once more.  
  
--- To Be Continued ---  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
Heero: What happened? Where is Amiko? Where are we? Wait, WHERE AM I? When will I stop   
asking these pointless questions?  
  
Amiko: You will NEXT, on GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
(The two then say in unison.)  
  
Both: "Amiko: Going... Going... Gone? Part I" 


	6. Amiko: Going, Going, Gone?

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
Amiko: As you know I took over and am writing this fic. All you fangirls are  
gonna like this (I hope). Oh yeah, this won't have very much humor, 'cause it's  
more action but the next part will be more humorous.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
Original Screenplay by Amiko - Butchered by SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
Heero: On our last episode of Ginga GIRI GIRI, Amiko got pissed at Zechs.  
  
Trowa: And some self-destruct system engaged.  
  
Catherine: But before that, TM caught Noin and Kiyone.  
  
Heero: Now, we don't know where we are.  
  
Kiyone: LET'S START THIS ALREADY!  
  
---- Chapter 6: Amiko: Going...Going...Gone?! ----  
  
The crashing of the waves could be heard throughout the area. Our heroes, last time we   
left, fell from space and luckily near an island. They had washed ashore, still sleeping   
soundly as they were being watched. No, it wasn't an ordinary island, for there was a   
secret to be had... But that'll be revealed next chapter.  
  
Anyway, the voices were off in the distance- on the edges of a jungle that sat in the   
middle of the island. Two people looked down on the five people there: SSJ, TM, Heero,   
Trowa and... They saw something good. They saw Amiko. One of them spoke with a commanding   
voice, "Hmmm, it seems they have a female. Take her."  
  
The other one, quite obviously a minion, replied, "Yes, My lady."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile! Heero shook Amiko repeatedly in order to wake her up. She seemed to be sleeping   
soundly, despite dropping from space. She was really quite stubborn with sleep and all, and   
he spoke to try and wake her up, "Umm, you can wake up now." With no immediate response, he   
shook Amiko harder.  
  
Amiko's eyes opened just a crack. She saw the light around the area. She yawned and   
stretched and sat up. She was quite confused with the scenery, not knowing what to make of   
it. "Huh?" she wondered aloud. "Where are we?" Slowly, the memories of what happened   
flooded back to her.  
  
With the remembering of what Zechs called her, she fumed. She eventually calmed down,   
looking around the area to see another island in the distance.  
  
SSJ then was next to open his eyes, seeing nothing but light all around. He sighed and felt   
sore all over. He got up and looked around, seeing that Amiko and Heero are up. Being   
frank, he asked, "What happened?"  
  
Amiko turned to SSJ, seeing that he was awake. She then remembered he was knocked out just   
as the chaos happened. "Libra self-destructed," Amiko replied as she turned back to look   
around the island.  
  
SSJ rubbed his head. It still hurt from the pistol hitting him. "How?"  
  
"You knocked over a lava lamp."  
  
"Oh..." A silence passed then as SSJ, too, checked out the island. Finally, he thought it   
was weird that a battleship had such a decor. "...How the Hell did the lava lamp get there?"  
  
Amiko grabbed her head in confusion, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"  
  
Suddenly, there came a sort of deep puttering nearby. They turned to TM, still sleeping   
soundly. SSJ looked at TM and got an idea. He grinned as he cupped his hands over his   
mouth, and suddenly yelled in TM's direction, "FIRE IN THE HOLE! AMIKO HAD SUGAR!"  
  
TM suddenly jumped out of his sleep, frightened out of his wits. He screamed as he leapt   
out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He eventually landed on the sand, shivering and   
shaking and looking around for any sign of Amiko's sugar high. Upon calming down and seeing   
a laughing SSJ, he fumed.  
  
Trowa (or as Amiko calls him, TRO TRO!), muttered as he got to his feet, "Well, with that   
primitive display outof the way. Amiko and I will scout for food and water." He then   
grabbed Amiko's hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
He was about to walk away with her when Heero yelled in reply, "What did you say?!"  
  
Trowa repeated blankly, "I said, 'Amiko and I will scout out for food.'"  
  
Heero, quite out of character, retorted, "NO YOU'RE NOT! SHE'S GOING WITH ME! GEL BOY!"  
  
"I said it first!" Trowa, as well, was out of character, but it's all for my artistic   
license. Heero and Trowa were glaring with daggers pointed at each other.  
  
"Shut the Hell up!" Amiko yelled at both of them. She didn't want them arguing this early   
in the morning, so she came up with a brilliant proposition, "I'm not in the mood. HOW   
ABOUT YOU BOTH COME?"  
  
Heero and Trowa exchanged glances. Finally, without making eye contact, they followed Amiko   
into the jungle behind them.  
  
SSJ nudged TM and whispered, "Do you think it's that time of the month?"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Amiko angrily yelled back from the forest.  
  
***  
  
Amiko, Trowa, and Heero were stalking through the jungle, searching for anything in the   
least bit edible. Strange, there was very little wildlife in the island's jungle,   
especially as they walked through.  
  
Amiko peered through the trees of the jungle and saw the island again. She turned to the   
two and pointed at the other island, "Hey, do you guys see that island in the distance?"   
Trowa and Heero nodded in reply, still not making eye contact. "Do you think it has people   
on it?" Amiko asked without noticing the underlying hostility.  
  
"Hn," Heero emotionlessly answered, "Probably not, since there are none here."  
  
Trowa had searched the island already, noticing the familiarity of the landscape. He then   
pointed out to Amiko's surprise, "I found a stream and some berries here, we should get the   
two kids and camp here."  
  
"Forget them," was all Heero blankly muttered.  
  
"Hey," said Amiko with concern. "They may be of help to you someday!"  
  
"Fine," Heero sighed. He turned to Trowa and impersonally waved him away. "Trowa, go get   
'em."  
  
Trowa glared at Heero's direction, but immediately turned away. He refused to make eye   
contact as he replied, "No. Heero, you have a mission."  
  
Heero glared back as he got tense. "No, I'm not falling for that crap."  
  
Amiko, struggling to keep her sanity, clasped her hands together and looked to Heero.   
"PPPLLLLLLLEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE, Hee-chan for me?" she begged. Finally, Heero sighed and   
nodsded, turning to fetch SSJ and TM.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere in some unknown hideout for the unknown person in the first scene, a plot was   
being hatched. Somehow or other, the master knew that Heero was gone. The person just   
turned to the minion- or kagemusha -and commanded, "Go now one of them is gone, disable the   
other but bring the female here."  
  
The kagemusha [1] departed to do the master's bidding, forshadowing quite a bit.  
  
***  
  
Back at Trowa and Amiko, a bad feeling suddenly ran down Trowa's spine. He looked around,   
and suddenly, heard a rustling of leaves in the distance. He turned to Amiko with surprise,   
"Did you hear something?!"  
  
Amiko froze as she looked up at Trowa. "N-no... Trowa, what's wrong?"  
  
"Stay by me," said Trowa as he looked about. Just as Amiko pressed closer to Trowa, a bunch   
kagemusha suddenly appeared from all sides. Way too much for Trowa to fight on his own.  
  
Trowa cursed in thought, 'Crap, there's too many of them. What the hell are they anyway?'   
They were strange looking and had seemingly random movements. It was impossible to predict   
their movements.  
  
Suddenly, one of the kagemusha attacked Trowa and knocked him out faster than a bat out of   
hell. So much for being a gundam pilot! Amiko cursed as she saw Trowa sprawled prone on the   
ground. She turned to the kagemusha, "Okay, stay back, or I'll be forced to hurt you." She   
shook a menacing fist, but to no avail. 'Shit... That works all the time with SSJ and TM.   
These guys are gonna do something to me...'  
  
The kagemusha advanced further. Amiko got in a stance to fight, but the kagemusha shot   
magic of sorts at her. The author can't really describe such things, because it was quite   
majickal. Anyway, the blow caused Amiko to wail like Usagi from Sailor Moon; the sound   
echoed for miles and miles.  
  
It quickly reached Heero, who had finally reached SSJ and TM, and caught him by surprise.   
He swore, "Trowa, you bastard! If something happens, you're dead!"  
  
SSJ heard the wailing as well. "Huh? Amiko wails?"  
  
"AW, man!" TM sank to the ground and swore. "I wish I had my camcorder. Talk about   
blackmail." His chance had passed and he sulked as Heero dashed away from them.  
  
Faster than a bat out of Hell, Heero got to where Amiko was and saw a rather strange Amiko,   
wailing and knocking out people by accident as she dashed this way and that. He saw the   
spectacle and sweatdropped. SSJ and TM could not help but do the same.  
  
Heero ran over to Amiko, threw a punch at the last remaining kagemusha, weakened by Amiko's   
vigilance, and defeated him easily. Even to the point that Bruce Lee and Jackee Chan would   
be put to shame. Amiko looked at Heero in glee. "Hee-chan, you saved me," said Amiko as   
sparkles formed in her eyes. SSJ and TM noticed the background change behind them into a   
flowery pink background so common in romance anime. "Aishiteru Hee-chan!" she proclaimed as   
Trowa was still knocked out in the distance.  
  
Amiko ran to Heero and threw a wide hug, thus, leading to the now conscious Trowa's envy.   
But the sappy moment was cut short when a gigantic explosion rang through the area. SSJ was   
the first to notice the strange person- even stranger than the master from the first scene.   
"Hey, look! Up in the sky!" he yelled at everyone.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a dark, blurry shadow in the sky- kokuei [1] in Japanese. Heero   
stepped in front of Amiko to protect her from harm, and, of course, left SSJ and TM to fend   
for themselves.  
  
SSJ and TM yelled, "HEY!". That Heero couldn't leave them on their own! They dashed to   
Heero and slid to a stop behind the gundam pilot, looking up at the kokuei.  
  
"Hand over the girl," commanded the kokuei, "and I won't be forced to hurt you."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Heero replied with hate.  
  
"Then, suffer my wrath!"  
  
SSJ and TM exchanged glances as they heard strange, cliche video game music play from out   
of nowhere. They looked about the scene, searching for the source as the kokuei charged up   
a blast in its palm. It smiled and threw it at Heero. 'Fast!' Heero thought as he barely  
dodged it. He was knocked away as the trees behind him split into pieces.  
  
The kokuei laughed at the still standing pilot and muttered, "Impressive, usually my   
opponents are already dead... But, no matter." Then, the kokuei snapped its fingers, and a   
gigantic red dragon came forth from out of nowhere. ("NO WAY!" yelled SSJ and TM in the   
background.) The dragon was surprisingly fast, restraining Heero from behind.  
  
SSJ stared up at it with surprise. "What the Hell is THAT?!" he screamed, pointing at the   
red dragon.  
  
Amiko gasped, staring up at it as well. She covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my gosh!"   
she exclaiemd. "I can't believe this- It's a Dragon of Heaven!" Suddenly, a thought came to   
her as she remembered the kokuei's voice. "Hey... I know your voice!" She was filled with   
surprise as she pointed up at the kokuei, "You're-"  
  
SMACK! The kokuei knocked Amiko out before she can complete what she said, leaving a giant   
cliffhanger for the next chapter. The author laughs at you with this well planned, well   
timed event. With that, the kokuei dashed into the forest as their attention was diverted   
onto the dragon.  
  
With a few bullets from Trowa, the dragon let go of Heero and flew off in the same   
direction. They all knew it was no use chasing them. They were gone, and the group was lost   
in the jungle.  
  
"Crap!" SSJ cursed.  
  
"Where do we go?!" TM muttered as he glanced around the area.  
  
Heero's eyes twitched with fury. He fell to the floor, cursing with anger. With that, the   
chapter ended, and the author laughed at his (or at first, her) readers by sticking this   
random cliffhanger ending in the mix.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
Heero: Man, I screwed up big time. Amiko's gone, and it's all my fault.  
  
SSJ: While Amiko's is gone, we must find out where she is, as well as the big  
question...  
  
Trowa: WHO THE HELL WILL COOK?!  
  
(Everyone sighs.)  
  
TM: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI! "Amiko: Going... Going... Gone?! Part II"  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
[1] Refer to the end of Chapter 7 for translations of all Japanese words used in this   
chapter. 


	7. Amiko: Going, Going, Gone? Part II

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah  
  
Amiko: As you know I took over. And am writing this fic. All you fangirls  
are gonna like this (I hope). I hope this part is more humorous than the  
last one.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By Amiko - Butchered by SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
--- Recap ---  
  
SSJ: Amiko's is gone, we must find out where she is... And who's gonna cook?!  
  
TM: This is the first time that a recap was short! There is a GOD!  
  
---- Chapter 7: Amiko: Going... Going... Gone? Part II ----  
  
The scene: SSJ and co. sitting around a fire. The flames heated the boys as they discussed   
how to handle the situation. They were tired and angry, exemplified by Heero's yelling at   
Trowa, "WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER BETTER?!"  
  
Trowa did his best to defend himself. He yelled back, "I DID MY BEST!"  
  
"WELL, YOUR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH, WAS IT?!"  
  
TM sighed. They had been fighting like that for HOURS. He was getting tired of it, and   
interrupted with, "Hey calm down, we don't need to worry about blaming people. Anyway,  
we HAVE to find out WHERE she is... And whose gonna cook?"  
  
Silence passed. If they were on an island with crickets, you would have heard Jiminy. SSJ   
looked around at everyone. Along with their anger and frustration, another prevailing   
feeling spread. Their stomachs grumbled, and he suggested, "Well, I guess we have no choice   
but to have Relena cook."  
  
Heero suddenly grabbed SSJ by the shirt. He spoke harshly, "Listen, you baka! If we can't   
get Amiko back by sundown then we'll have to eat Relena's cooking. And man, oh man, are you   
going to wish you died at sea."  
  
SSJ turned white and stared at the pilot with wide eyes. They were silent, and finally,   
Heero let go of his shirt.  
  
"Catherine's?" asked TM.  
  
"Not much better," Trowa replied with a sigh.  
  
"Same with Noin, Kiyone, and us."  
  
SSJ's face twisted into a humorous look of despair. "We're gonna die here!" he quite   
optimistically pointed.  
  
***  
  
Amiko slept elsewhere, far away from the boys. She awoke to the sound of conversing, and   
there was a heck of a lot of it. She heard voices everywhere, and they weren't just ones in   
her head. She lifted her head and looked about, seeing a surprise before her. She was in a   
rather large room, and all around were young girls just like her. It seemed to be a plot   
stolen from an anime!  
  
A feminine voice spoke, "So, you're up?" Amiko looked up at a familiar woman standing over   
her.  
  
Amiko blurted out, "Tooru?" She was much confused with the X character standing before her.   
She then continued quite rudely, "Hey, didn't you die when Kamui was sent to go back to   
Tokyo?"  
  
Tooru was taken aback. She demanded, "How do you know my name? Are you a Seer?"  
  
Amiko paused. She then stammered back as calmly as possible, "N-No, I just... Nevermind."  
  
Tooru frowned at her. 'I better watch out. This one is something unreal.' Oh how little she   
knew.  
  
Tooru then looked about the room at all the ladies. She thought, 'It's time,' and headed   
towards a large platform in the center of the room. The room quieted down when a spotlight   
dropped down on her, and she began, "Ladies, I am Tooru. The reason you were all kidnapped   
is to find my son, Kamui, a wife. In order for this to happen you will have to pass three   
tasks. These tasks will prove you worthy of my son, and who ever loses will be disposed of   
permanently."  
  
Amiko froze. Hell, she just arrived in another world, was kidnapped by a   
supposed-to-be-dead woman and forced to participate in a death match. She thought to   
herself, 'Crap, what if I can't win?' She caught sight of Tooru, walking away from the   
platform. She worked her lungs, "Ummmmmmmm Ms. Tooru? What're the three tasks?"  
  
Tooru looked at her and smiled. "You'll see."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at camp, the boys were gathered around a campfire. TM, Heero, and Trowa sat upon   
logs as SSJ attempted to cook. There was a pot here, a pan there, a set of somehow dulled   
Miracle Blades all around, and nothing to show for it. After a couple of mushroom clouds   
and several swears much too harsh to relay, he muttered, "Damn it! How do women do it?!" He   
ended up with a somehow burnt salad, though he didn't remember attempting to cook one. He   
sighed and tossed it into the ocean.  
  
Heero then shoved him aside, speaking, "Move isshi, let a man try this." So Heero took over   
with the cooking, ending up with everything being poisoned. After a half an hour and   
attempts from every guy, there was an absolute failure in creating anything edible.  
  
TM sank in his seat. His complaints filled the air, "I'm too young to die! I wanted to be a   
freshman! I wanted to get a Playstation 2! But now I'm gonna starve in another world with 2   
gundam pilots and a psycho!"  
  
In the background, SSJ muttered something that resembled, "Who are you calling 'psycho'?!"  
  
***  
  
Later, Amiko stood alone in the room, despite being surrounded by girls. She looked around   
at all the girls, nervous from being separated from their important ones and forced into a   
death match. She didn't blame them, but spoke to herself, "I'm gonna make it. I know it.   
Hopefully, since this world revolves around anime- well, I think it does- I'll blow the   
competition away. I feel sorry for all the losers already."  
  
Little did Amiko knew that a man in black was watching her every move. He saw her strange   
movements, carefully calculated, and her thoughts were confident. He muttered, "She is very   
young to be in this competition. But she's very confident. How did she know my name? Was   
her destiny foreordained like ours... Like mine?"  
  
This time a woman with long black hair and wearing a school uniform came in, standing up on   
the platform in the crowd of girls. Amiko turned to the woman, very beautiful looking as   
she stood upon the platform. She introduced herself, "My name is Arashi, and I shall tell   
you the three tasks you are to complete in order to survive. The first task is to fight in   
a Rhythm Gymnastics Martial Arts competition..." There was a rise of surprised gasps. "-the   
second task is to kill a kagemusha-" Now some of the girls whimpered. Arashi finally   
finished, "-and the last is to pass the maze of the Shadow Temple."  
  
Gasps were heard all over the room again. Many of the girls began crying. This couldn't   
have been happening! Arashi coldly continued, "The tasks will start in tomorrow morning.   
You will suit up in armor, in any style you want, now."  
  
At that, servants came in with armor for the girls. As the girls all around got their gear   
with much fear, one servant walked up to Amiko and asks her, "What shall it be?"  
  
Amiko turned to the man with a determined look. She listed from the top of her head: "I'll   
need Eskudo, a bow, arrows, a sword, a shield, some ribbon, lots of batons, the magic demon   
compact, and a castor."  
  
The servant nodded, not quite sure of her quite random assortment. After writing it down on   
his notepad, he asked, "Yes, will that be all?"  
  
Amiko nodded. "Hai."  
  
Elsewhere, another woman looked down upon Amiko. She took notice of her after Tooru pointed   
her out. The whole cast of X, it seemed, noticed her. "Hmm," Saya thought aloud, "She has   
wits about her, I'll have to be careful."  
  
***  
  
The next day, back at camp, the boys wandered about the island, starving after not   
accomplishing anything the night before. Heero caught sight of the second island just near   
the first. He turned to Trowa. "Trowa, do you think that island Amiko pointed out yesterday   
has any significance to what has happened?"  
  
Trowa looked back to the island. He scowled and replied, "Most likely, because there aren't   
any people here except us and those kids she came with."  
  
SSJ and TM yelled back, "WE'RE NOT KIDS! (WE'RE ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU TWO!)"  
  
***  
  
Back at the hideout, Tooru stood before the ground of girls, outfitted with armor and   
weapons galore. It was like a cosplay event, only with more pointy weapons. Tooru looked   
approvingly from girl to girl, and after a thumbs-up from a group at a fighting ring a   
distance away, she announced, "Time to commence the tasks."  
  
- First Task -  
Rhythm Gymnastics Martial Arts  
  
Amiko had her hair in a braid and stood in a tight Eskudo armored jumpsuit (like Rei's from   
Eva). She looked at the girls all around and said, "Hn, child's play." And so began the   
competition when her first opponent stepped up.  
  
Since the author is too lazy to type the 50 billion battles this will be short with the   
main contenders fighting like so... It was the final battle of the Rhythm Gymnastics   
Martial Arts task and all Amiko had to do was kick one more ass and she was on to the next   
task, having the most points. Her opponent was Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose. She smiled and   
uttered, "Ha, I know her technique. Thank GOD, I was right about this world."  
  
Kodachi glared back at Amiko. Kodachi proudly spoke, "I've seen you fight. You're fast and   
good, but you're gone, joji."  
  
"Joji!" Amiko repeated. She didn't just say that! Amiko glared and spat back with a raised   
fist, "You're gonna pay for that mesuinu!"  
  
Amiko attacked with her ribbon and grabbed a table from outside the ring. Kodachi countered   
with her brother, Tatewake Kuno. He took the blow of the table without injury as he stood   
between the two. He caught sight of Amiko. "What is your name, suzuran?" he asked the   
surprised Amiko.  
  
Amiko stammered, "K...kuno?"  
  
Kuno was filled with joy as he heard her. He announced with a high-pitched voice, "Ahhh...   
The suzuran knows my name. Oh, the joy!"  
  
Amiko pulled out her castor without a word. Well, except for this, "Get a life." With a   
bang, Kuno then got shot with a No. 9 shell. Rather painfully and quite cruelly, he   
disappeared in a black ball.  
  
Kodachi saw her brother disappear and yelled, "NO! BROTHER!"  
  
But her yelling was of no avail. Kuno was gone in less than 60 seconds, and Amiko lost some   
energy. She fell to the ground and panted, "Hn, I lost some energy. None of the less, I   
must finish this task and continue." She was becoming like Heero.  
  
She turned back to the angry Kodachi. Amiko saw her fuming. Kodachi then hatefully spoke,   
"You killed my brother. Now I shall avenge his death. PREPARE TO DIE BY THE ATTACK OF A   
THOUSAND ARMS!"  
  
Amiko was too slow to dodge. She panted as she struggled to move, but was too weak from   
that blast. She was hit by Kodachi's attack and skidded across the ring in pain. Kodachi   
stood at the other edge as Amiko pulled herself together. She had a plan, though. "I knew   
this would come in handy," she said to herself.  
  
Amiko pulled out a make up compact. Kodachi caught sight of it and laughed. After the   
amusement died, Kodachi blurted, "What are you gonna do? Scare me with a make over?"  
  
Kodachi then got into her stance, preparing for the final blow. Amiko just coldly   
announced, "Not likely. After I put this on, you'll feel my wrath."  
  
Amiko opened compact, seeing black, blue, and red eye shadow. She put on a black one. All   
of a sudden a white light enveloped Amiko and out came a girl dressed in a tight black   
leather dress that would satisfy any fanboy (or rather, Katsura Masakazu fans). Along with   
her transformation came a little demon. Amiko's new self chuckled and stretched, speaking,   
"I'm free again! Demo, let's go on a heist, huh?"  
  
Kodachi's mouth dropped to the ground. 'No way, that couldn't have just happened!' she   
thought. She then yelled at the girl that once was Amiko, "WHAT HAPPENED? A MINUTE AGO, YOU   
WERE A SILLY LITTLE GIRL! NOW, YOU'RE A WENCH!"  
  
"WENCH?!" Amiko's alter ego repeated as a vein appeared on her forehead. She yelled back,   
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M THE UNBEATABLE SHADOW LADY, AND AMIKO'S THE ONE WHO RELEASED ME.   
SHE MUST HAVE HYPERACTIVE TENDENCIES AND I SHALL DEFEND HER! TIME TO PAY THE PIPER!"  
  
As fast as she came, Shadow Lady jumped up to aim a kick at Kodachi's face, so it seemed.   
Kodachi smirked and yelled, "Fool, you'll be disqualified! You can only attack using   
weapons!"  
  
But Shadow Lady simply replied, "The weapon is under your feet!" Shadow Lady kicked the   
post Kodachi was on, much to everyone's surprise. Kodachi flew into the air, flying away   
from the ring, and eventually she landed on the floor. There was a mass of shouts from the   
people around.  
  
Arashi came to the platform and announced, "The winner for Task One is Amiko!"  
  
***  
  
Heero and company gathered around a rather poorly carved map in the sand. Two islands were   
sketched into the sand as a big circle was drawn around one. Heero pointed to it with a   
stick and said, "We have to get over to that island. Any ideas?"  
  
Trowa replied, "We can build a boat."  
  
A boat, just then by use of a plot device, "conveniently" falls out of the sky. SSJ noted   
it as it splashed into the water. He pointed to it and ignored logic, "Why don't we use   
that one?"  
  
TM and company shrugged. After many miles of rowing to the other island SSJ and company   
made it to the island. They spotted a sign before them. "Don't come here. There is no one   
on the island." So the sign read, despite obvious logical fallacies.  
  
TM sighed, "Well, I guess this was a waste of time."  
  
Heero sighed. Trowa said nothing. They both thought the same thing, 'I hope he's kidding.'  
  
TM, as if reading their minds, said, "I was kidding... Geez."  
  
***  
  
- Second Task -  
Kill a Kagemusha  
  
Arashi stood before them, just a few minutes after the end of the rhythm gymnastics duel   
between Kodachi and Amiko. She announced, "The remaining participants will step forward."  
  
Since the first task, sadly, only 1,231 girls remained. Another woman came up next to   
Arashi and finished the announcement, "My name is Satsuki. I am to show you to your next   
task."  
  
Satsuki stepped away and led them all to a door on the side of the giant room. She opened   
it, which led to a gigantic arena. As the girls stepped forward, looking around with   
amazement, kagemusha appear out of mid-air. With yelps, they prepared for the sudden   
battle. And to make matters worse, the door quickly closed and bolted shut. All the girls   
are locked inside. The kagemusha each chose a girl to fight, and the battles commenced.  
  
***  
  
Two hours passed, and even less of the original numbers were left. The battles still   
commenced as kagemusha fought girls everywhere. With every proud kagemusha leaving the   
arena with a body, Amiko grew nervous. She thought to herself, 'These girls are gonna die   
like the others if they don't try harder. Come on Heero, save us.'  
  
She was trapped in thoughts as attacks from her kagemusha continued. A left hook in the gut   
hit Amiko, who was focusing on defense. She coughed as she was thrown away from impact. She   
skidded to a stop, lifting her head to watch the approaching kagemusha. She leapt to her   
feet and held her hands before her, pleading, "Hey, let a girl have some dignity, and let   
me make myself pretty on the passage to the afterlife."  
  
The kagemusha, not going out to talk to girls much, never was used to having one plea for   
her life. He succumbed to Amiko's "pleas" and stood by as she whispered, "Sucker." Amiko   
got the eye shadow out and thought, 'Now which one? Hmm. Crimson Blood, Peacock Blue, or   
Bat Black?'  
  
Amiko settled on crimson. She applied it and a white light enveloped her. In her place soon   
after was a girl dressed in a tight crimson cat suit. Crimson Cat Shadow Lady faced the   
kagemusha, cursing to himself at letting her fool him. The kagemusha dashed forward to   
attack, and the girl muttered, "You may pack a punch. But try to catch me."  
  
Crimson Cat Shadow Lady laughed and bounced around the room (literally) and stopped behind  
the kagemusha. Before he could react, he heard her say, "Sayonara." The kagemusha was seen   
by the spectators far away falling apart as if it were sliced into thin slices (which   
indeed it was). Amiko smiled and wiped the makeup off her eye. She returned to normal,   
proud of her accomplishment.  
  
***  
  
- Third Task -  
Pass the maze of the Shadow Temple  
  
After the second task, not even half of the girls survived. Actually, there was only twenty   
left. After examining the survivors, Amiko looked upon the last task looming before her,   
the Shadow Temple of a certain Hyrulian land. She didn't bother thinking about the   
nonsensical mix of games and anime and simply thought to herself, 'The final task and it   
JUST had to be the temple in Zelda I hate the most. Well, at least I know my way around.'   
Beside her was her new buddy, who she met just after turning into Shadow Lady.  
  
A man then came in and caught everyone's attention. They all faced him as he introduced   
himself, "I am Sorata. I will lead you to the Shadow Temple where you will have to pass a   
maze of invisible enemies and dangers unknown. Who ever passes this task will win no matter   
what they did in the other two."  
  
Amiko frowned. So the last two events were for nothing. "This is gonna be a piece of cake,"   
she said as she glared at the temple. Man, they could have at least put it first, and then   
she wouldn't have had to go through those battles.  
  
The little boy next to Amiko looked at Amiko carefully. He saw her confidence, and pointed   
it out, "You know Amiko you shouldn't be over confident."  
  
"Ha, I know my way around here like the back of my hand. Anyway, the rest have to get   
around the monsters AND the invisible holes, et cetera."  
  
"...How exactly do you know the Shadow Temple so well?"  
  
"I..." She paused. She couldn't possible have told him without his head exploding. "I saw   
it in a dream," she hastily created. Amiko and Demota stepped forward, entering the temple   
with the other girls.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes passed after entering, and Amiko stood in the guillotine room, about to cross   
the dark abyss into the room of the fans of death. She heard Demo advise her, "You're gonna   
need to use the Peacock Blue eye shadow to get across."  
  
Amiko thought about it and sighed. "I know, because I don't have the Lens of Truth to guide   
me to the right path."  
  
Amiko pulled the compact out again and put on the blue eye shadow. (You know what   
happens...) Blue Bird Shadow Lady flew over the abyss and went into the opposite room.   
Because of the fans, BBSL flew out of control, along with Demo. After much effort, she   
finally made it out of the fan room and into the ferry boat room. The ferry started down   
stream as she rested upon it. And then, BBSL killed two stalfos, leaping off just before   
the boat plunged into the poisonous waters. On the other side of the water she saw a blue   
light. "The warp hole to get out of here!" she proclaimed.  
  
"But there is no way to cross," Demo pointed, looking about the area, "and you need to save   
your strength. You better not fly."  
  
BBSL wiped off eye shadow and turned back into Amiko; Demo turned into Demota. She grinned   
and spoke, "Don't worry."  
  
Yes, she was ready for everything. Amiko summoned her bow and arrows from her Eskudo armor   
glove and aimed for some bombs on the opposite side by a huge statue. The bombs detonated,   
causing a chain reaction, which made the statue fall. And then, just before her was a   
bridge to the exit. She proudly announced, "I'M ALL-PRO!"  
  
Demota and Amiko went to cross the bridge but as they got closer to the warp hole, a   
Wallmaster came from nowhere and caught Demota. Amiko without thinking quickly fired an   
arrow at it and killed it just in time to save Demota. She seemed to know it was about to   
appear as Demota ran back to her. "Amiko, you saved me! You are a true friend..."  
  
Amiko sheepishly spoke, "Let's just go through, huh?"  
  
Amiko and Demota stepped through, and were transported back to Tooru's hideout.  
  
***  
  
"Almost in... THERE!" yelled Heero with pride.  
  
The scene: Heero and the others stood in front of a previously locked door. SSJ angrily   
pointed out, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE PERFECT SOLDIER AND YOU CAN'T EVEN PICK A LOCK. IT   
TOOK YOU THREE HOURS!"  
  
"I'M A SOLDIER NOT A THIEF LIKE 'TM' OVER THERE!"  
  
Trowa interrupted what could have ended up in a fist fight, "Shut up you two. Amiko could   
be in danger."  
  
They stopped and turned to Trowa. Everyone nodded and proceeded onward.  
  
***  
  
Tooru looked at the contest results with a photograph of the winner. "Well, it looks like   
this mysterious little girl won again," she announced with wonder. "Hmm... She is worthy."  
  
Kamui, her son whom the girls were fighting for, asked, "Mother, who is she?"  
  
"That's beyond me, but somehow she knows our names."  
  
Then, there was a flash of light. In the middle of the air, a hole opened and Amiko fell   
onto the ground. Amiko painfully got up and looked around, spotting the tall boy around 15   
years old, with black hair and blue eyes. She recognized the boy instantly, proclaiming,   
"KAMUI!"  
  
Amiko leapt forward and glomped the surprised Kamui. Kamui sheepishly grinned as Demota   
arrived. "Hey, calm down," said Demota. "He's Prince Kamui."  
  
"Hehehe," Kamui chuckled as he looked at the girl. "How do you know my name Miss...?" He   
trailed off, not knowing her name.  
  
"My name's Amiko," she said, and then she continued with fingers crossed behind her back,   
"and because your kaasan told us your name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sorata then came out of nowhere, nudging the boy, "So Kamui, I guess she's your fiancée,   
huh?"  
  
Amiko was stupefied with that. She turned to Kamui, "Huh? Fiancée?"  
  
Kamui smiled and said aloud, "Yeah. I know, it's a little weird, huh? Being married so   
young..." He then whispered to Amiko, "I'll delay it." And then aloud, he continued again,   
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
Yuuto, another X character without time for an introduction, choked on a soda he was   
drinking a distance away. He coughed out, "Fourteen?!"  
  
Yuzuriha, yet another one (and very cute in SSJ's standards), shoved into the foreground.   
She clapped her hands together, "Finally, someone my age!"  
  
Amiko smiled at Yuzuriha and turned to them all, "So what's gonna happen to the others and   
me?"  
  
Tooru replied, "Well, you're a princess now."  
  
Amiko heard that and proudly yelled to no one in particular, "OH YEAH! EAT THAT CHEERLEADER   
SQUAD!"  
  
Tooru sweatdropped at that, and cleared her throat loudly. Amiko still yelled as Tooru   
continued, "And you'll live here."  
  
Amiko stopped her cheering and looked blankly at Tooru. She thought she didn't hear that   
right. Still, she replied, "Umm... One problem: I have to go home sometime..."  
  
Nataku, another unintroduced X character, added, "Well, you can't go home."  
  
"But my stuff is at home..." She sniffed back a tear. She started weeping, and reverted to   
the rather strange form she showed off last chapter. She strangely seemed to resemble   
Mihoshi or Usagi as she yelled, "I HAVE TO GO HOME! OR I'LL NEVER SEE HEXIDECIMAL[1], MY   
N64, MY MANGA, MY DVDS, OR MY X MOVIE EVER AGAIN! I HAVE TO GO HOME!"  
  
Yuuto covered his ears in pain. He yelled, "Can someone SHUT HER UP!!"  
  
Kamui grabbed onto Amiko and shook her. She calmed down as he asked, "Umm... Can you please   
calm down? Where do you live?"  
  
Amiko sniffed and replied, "Southern California."  
  
Kamui paused. He never heard of that place before. "Where the Hell is that?!"  
  
Amiko stammered with embarrassment, "Oh yeah, you probably never heard of it before? Huh?   
Have you ever been to Tokyo?"  
  
Despite her expectations, Kamui replied, "No."  
  
Something worked in Amiko's mind. She thought, 'Their memories are different than from the   
TV shows and manga. Weird. Take note of that.' She then continued normally, "I'm kinda   
tired. Is there anywhere I can sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, this way." Kamui and Amiko headed towards the rooms.  
  
***  
  
The scene: Heero and company have stormed the island and rushed into the X cast's room.  
  
TM kicked over a table in his moment of manliness, yelling, "Okay, Amiko! We're here to...   
Save... Ya...?" He looked around the room, finding his cool entrance wasted, since no one   
was there save for Tooru and the other Dragons. He sighed and shrunk back into the   
background with SSJ.  
  
Tooru looked at the strange group and sipped her tea, not reacting much. She just thought   
to herself, 'If it isn't Amiko's little friends. They aren't taking her away from my Kamui.'  
  
Heero demanded them all with a gun raised, "Where is Amiko?!"  
  
Nataku replied to the threat without emotion, "We don't know of any Amiko, but we do have a   
Princess Amiko."  
  
SSJ sighed. "Figured," he muttered. "She'd find some way of being a ruler of some sort,   
even if it's a lie."  
  
TM laughed at the thought, "AMIKO A PRINCESS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S A RIOT!"  
  
Inuki, Yuzuriha's dog, started growling at TM's rudeness. SSJ took one look at the dog   
before he edged back. He edged back past TM, who noticed and smirked. SSJ just simply   
mutter, "Damn dogs..."  
  
Just then Kamui walked in. Kamui noticed Heero and Trowa. He then turned to Tooru, pointing   
at the two. "Who the Hell are they?" he asked, despite Heero holding a gun.  
  
Heero fumed at being ignored. He held his gun out and repeated, "I'll say it one more time!   
Where is Amiko?!"  
  
Just then, someone walked in Shadow Lady form and caught sight of Heero. Oh how happy she   
was when she proclaimed, "Hee-chan, where have you been?! I HAD TO DO A RHYTHM GYMNASTICS   
MARTIAL ARTS BATTLE, KILL A KAGEMUSHA, AND GO THROUGH THE SHADOW TEMPLE!"  
  
SSJ noted the new person and how she talked. He noted, "Only one person calls him   
Hee-chan..."  
  
"...And that is Amiko," TM finished. Oh how surprised they were upon realizing how much fan   
service Amiko was giving.  
  
Trowa added, "But isn't Amiko usually conservative?"  
  
"Yeah, what's into her?" TM thought aloud. He then pointed to Demota next to Amiko, "And   
who's the bat thing?"  
  
Demota turned to TM and replied despite TM's rudeness, "So, you're the guys Amiko told me   
about. You're sure a weird looking."  
  
"Hey!" TM yelled back in anger.  
  
Heero lowered the gun, and after hearing SSJ and TM speak, he harshly spoke to Shadow Lady,   
"Prove to me your Amiko."  
  
Shadow Lady pouted. "Fine. Party-pooper." Shadow Lady wiped off her eye shadow and changed   
back to Amiko. Amiko was now dressed up like Hinoto (in a traditional kimono but for   
royalty).  
  
Heero's mouth dropped to the ground. "Huh? WHAT THE?!"  
  
"See, Hee-chan! I told you so!"  
  
Heero sighed and shrunk, "Gomen."  
  
TM smiled upon recognizing her. He stepped up and said, "Hey Amiko, what's with the dress?"   
  
She saw him point to her now conservative clothing. Amiko said sternly in reply, "It's for   
royalty, and that's Princess Amiko to you."  
  
SSJ leaned towards Trowa. Captain Obvious, now SSJ, pointed out, "Her ego is swelling."  
  
Trowa replied, "Don't provoke her." SSJ didn't need to be told that twice, or even once. He   
knew her well enough for that. So he thought to himself about the recent events, glad to   
have Amiko back there again...  
  
Amiko then interrupted his thoughts, "SSJ? Earth to SSJ?" He was then returned to normal as   
he saw that everything had gone silent. He then heard Amiko announce, "I'm gonna go change   
and get off this rock!"  
  
Sorata, however, yelled, "What? You can't leave! You're supposed to get married!"  
  
Heero and the gang nearly choked. "MARRIED?!" they all yelled at once.  
  
Amiko shrugged and confirmed it, "Well, I DID beat every obstacle."  
  
Kamui turned to Amiko and her gang of friends, impressed that they have all made it there.   
He stepped up to Amiko and said, "She can leave, but I'm coming."  
  
Heero and Trowa glared at the new guy. They both screamed in unison, "NO. NO. NO."  
  
Yuzuriha came up and nudged them both. She grinned as she teased them, "What's a matter?   
Jealous?" Heero and Trowa turned red as she giggled.  
  
Amiko, meanwhile, turned to Kamui. She told him, "Anyway I'm gonna change and pack." He   
nodded and followed her as she stepped towards the exit.  
  
SSJ looked at her with narrow eyes, muttering to TM, "What does SHE have to pack?"  
  
After Amiko walked into the hall and out of the room, Kamui turned around and sticks out   
his tongue and pulls down his lower eyelid, aiming the insult at Heero and Trowa. The   
pilots yelled, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
***  
  
Amazingly fast, Amiko arrived back five minutes later with her stuff packed and carried in   
a bag strapped around her shoulder. "There, everything packed," she said with a smile.  
  
Kamui spoke from behind, "Have enough stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, you should always be prepared."  
  
Sorata and the X company discussed the matter. After discussion, which everyone tried to   
listen in on, Sorata turned about and announced, "Since we are the protectors of the Royal   
Family, then we'll come also."  
  
Heero shook a fist at the collection of guys standing there in the X crowd. "If they make a   
move on her..."  
  
Amiko turned to SSJ as Heero and the X guys argued. She took off the strap and yelled,   
"Here SSJ, catch!"  
  
Before SSJ could react, Amiko tossed a bag to SSJ. SMACK, it hit him dead on, and he was   
knocked out from the impact. He fell to the ground, with a groan. Yuzuriha and her dog   
approached SSJ, pitying the poor boy. Inuki licked SSJ's face, who began to recover. Upon   
realizing what was happening, he quickly got up and dashed away, seeming to fear the dog.   
He shakes his fist and yelled, "Any step closer and that dog'll..."  
  
But suddenly, the ground shook, knocking everyone off balance. When the shaking stopped,   
Amiko looked at Kamui. "Kamui? Is the island supposed to shake?"  
  
"No the volcano is inactive."  
  
Suddenly, the ground split open, revealing the magma flow a mile below. SSJ yelled at Kamui   
from his point, "INACTIVE, HUH?!"  
  
Amiko scolded, "Don't talk to Kamui like that!"  
  
SSJ was silent at that point. The ground shook again and more cracks appeared. TM cursed,   
"Damn it! This island's gonna explode!"  
  
"My psychic powers can help," Kamui announced as he prepared his thoughts.  
  
Heero came out of nowhere and glared at Kamui. Kamui noticed and paused as Heero yelled,   
"WHY MUST YOU SAVE AMIKO?!"  
  
Amiko glared at Heero and Kamui and stopped the fight before it could begin again, "Let's   
just go! You two can fight later!"  
  
A light enveloped the three and SSJ and TM at that point, and they all floated away from   
the scene. They all escaped just in the nick of time before an explosion tore through the   
island, throwing chunks of dirt and trees everywhere. At that point, a random voice called   
from out of nowhere, "ESCAPE! ESCAPE ALL YOU WANT!"  
  
SSJ snapped, angry at how long the chapter was dragging. He then yelled randomly as the   
rest looked at him funnily, "Shut up, you damned voice! We have enough problems already!"  
  
And the voice only replied, "...Okay."  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
(And now! It's time for Amiko's corner! Japanese lessons for the otaku! Info in case you   
didn't understand what happened!)  
  
I would like to thank SSJ for the ending, and here are the Japanese words I used for   
chapter 6 and this chapter:  
  
Kaasan: Mother  
Kagemusha: Shadow Warrior  
Kokuei: Dark shadow  
Joji: Baby girl  
Suzuran: Lily of the valley  
Mesuinu: Bitch (Literally: female dog)  
  
***  
  
Anime terms:  
  
Eskudo: A magical metal used to make armor for the Magic Knights (Rayearth).  
  
Demon compact: A make up compact used to transform someone into Shadow Lady (in the anime   
of the same name).  
  
For constructive complaints or compliments (compliments preferred), email me at   
amiko_chan1231@hotmail.com .  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
TM: Who the Hell was that voice?  
  
Amiko: I believe it'll be a NEW, INSANELY POWERFUL, OMNIPOTENT BEING who will be introduced   
next chapter.  
  
TM: Oh, like anyone LIKE THAT will appear from OUT OF NOWHERE.  
  
Amiko: I don't know about "out of nowhere"...  
  
SSJ: Will you two please not give away that a NEW, INSANELY POWERFUL, OMNIPOTENT BEING will   
arrive next chapter?  
  
(Amiko and TM sigh.)  
  
SSJ: Well, make them read it to figure it out!  
  
All: NEXT! On Ginga GIRI GIRI! "Battle at the Garden!"  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
[1] Her computer. 


	8. Battle at the Garden!

Disclaimer: Fic, plot, and such are mine. Anything else is THEIRS.  
(Points to anime companies)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
Once again by SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
SSJ: Holy crap! We're back!  
  
Amiko: YEA!  
  
TM: About time...  
  
SSJ: Okay, so last time we met Kamui and co.  
  
Amiko: And their island exploded by some unknown force!  
  
TM: So now, we are in another strange land.  
  
SSJ: And just imagine the jealousy to arise!  
  
Amiko: (*_*) So many bishounen...  
  
SSJ: Oh, crap...! Start the fic before she gets too dazed here!  
  
---- Chapter 8: Battle at the Garden! ----  
  
The story continued with incident as the three main characters wandered down a grassy   
plain, familiar music playing in the background. Enter SSJ Heero, who bowed towards the   
screen and introduced, "Welcome again, great readers! Welcome back to our universe!"  
  
Amiko stopped in her tracks, turning to SSJ who had stopped a distance back. "Uh," she   
began, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
SSJ shrugged in reply. "I dunno."  
  
Amiko sweatdropped. She just didn't understand him sometimes. She just looked about the   
area. TM stopped as well, for now they just realized, despite some wandering, that they had   
absolutely no idea where they were. "Well, where are we?" she wondered.  
  
The three continued walking down the grassy plain. For some reason, their vision suddenly   
blurred and the sights faded to the left. Battle music played. Two blue bugs appeared out   
of nowhere. All three reappeared in a line. SSJ looked around at the situation, yelling,   
"WHAT IN THE HELL?!"  
  
Amiko's mouth dropped open. "Random battles?!"  
  
TM swore, grabbing his hair and pulling, "SHIT! I FORGOT TO JUNCTION KIYONE!"  
  
Amiko and SSJ facefaulted, causing numbers to fly across the screen. They noticed it, with   
SSJ yelling with anger, "WHAT?! WE LOST HP?!"  
  
"THAT'S CHEAP!" added Amiko as the battle continued.  
  
SSJ turned to look to behind and saw many red bars and numbers. SSJ sweatdropped and turned   
back to the battle, not quite sure what to make out of it. But there was one thing he could   
tell: the enemies were extremely patient, flying before them as it was TM's turn. He heard   
TM yell, "NOIN SUMMON!"  
  
With that, the screen turned black and Noin appeared from out of nowhere. TM continued,   
"Noin! Hyper Shot!"  
  
The words "HYPER SHOT" appeared on top of the screen. SSJ noticed, looking up at it as TM's   
attack took place. A light enveloped Noin and her mobile suit came forth from the ground.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
The number 9999 flew across the screen whenever a bite bug was hit. The bite bugs fell to   
the ground and turned black, disappearing into thin air. As suddenly as the battle began,   
it had ended. Victory music played and the three all did a victory dance. The screen faded   
and returned to the three, standing in the plain. SSJ turned to Amiko, not quite sure what   
just happened. He asked, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I dunno... But..." She trailed off. She couldn't explain it at all.  
  
SSJ suddenly realized something, then. His eyes bulged as he rambled, "Hey wait... If there   
are bite bugs, then we are in... The FF8 world..."  
  
TM's eyes, too, widened as the realization came to him. Oh no, not another chapter of   
insanity. He realized it as well, "And there is..."  
  
Amiko was not slow, either. Her eyes turned to stars and hearts upon thinking of what this   
land contained. She yelled out the pet name for her future bishounen, "SQUALLIE!" With   
that, she ran in the direction of Balamb Garden. Though, SSJ wasn't sure how she knew it,   
but knew it was bad.  
  
SSJ grit his teeth, turning to TM. He yelled with panic, "AH, SHIT! GET MY TRANQUILIZER!   
FAST!"  
  
TM didn't need to be told twice. He fumbled through his back in search for a tranquilizer   
gun. He found one quickly, and he threw it to SSJ. SSJ was quicker in loading it and   
turning back to Amiko, only to find out she was a good fifty miles ahead. SSJ was silent,   
looking at the shrinking speck. He swore, "Damn."  
  
***  
  
Amiko in her fangirl haze, dashed straight into Balamb Garden, ignoring the gates and walls   
and various security measures. Regular Balamb Garden music played as Amiko reached the   
interior of the school. She suddenly froze, realizing she was alone. She turned about and   
looked behind. Her friends weren't there, obviously. She sighed, "Where the hell are TM and   
SSJ?" They couldn't be that slow!  
  
***  
  
Back at SSJ and TM in the same place, same time...  
  
SSJ looked ahead, seeing a large building with what appeared to be a halo over it. He   
sighed with relief, glad that he was fast on the trek. He announced to TM, "Okay, we are   
close to Garden!"  
  
TM, however, was paying attention to other things in the sky. SSJ turned and saw TM point   
at a speck of light in the sky. "Uh... What's that?" asked TM. SSJ looked up, and too,   
couldn't distinguish it.  
  
As it approached, they saw it was a glowing purple sphere, hanging in the sky by an   
invisible string. Now that they thought about it, they thought it looked familiar to   
Kamui's psychic sphere. They waited as it approached them, throwing a wind as it landed on   
the ground. They were surprised to find Trowa and all the X/1999 cast appear from the   
sphere.  
  
And they saw Trowa was not in the best of moods. Now that SSJ remembered it, Trowa wasn't   
with them when they left the island. 'Oops,' SSJ thought as Trowa yelled, "YOU LITTLE   
SHITS!"  
  
Yuzuriha came in, yelling back, "BARTON! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" SSJ was glad she was on his   
side, at least.  
  
Trowa ignored the girl and continued, "YOU FORGOT US! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
SSJ sighed and shrugged. "Eh," muttered SSJ. "Ask Kamui..." He wasn't in the mood to argue   
with Trowa, considering the terrible danger they were in.  
  
Trowa continued leering at SSJ, but took his advice and looked about the area. He searched   
for that Kamui punk, turning left and right. No sign. There was no sign of Amiko, either,   
he noticed. A wave of anxiousness rolled over him. He turned his head in sudden jerky   
movements to SSJ. "Where IS Amiko?" The color seemed to drain from his face as he thought   
of the possibilities. "Did that Heero or Kamui-"  
  
TM figured what the guy was thinking, and he yelled, "Calm down! We dunno yet!" Some color   
returned to Trowa's face as TM continued, "Just follow us! We know where they are."  
  
"Good! Because we had to depend on this psychopath intent on destroying the planet!" He   
pointed to Fuuma.  
  
Fuuma heard him, and inquired, "What?"  
  
SSJ cut in to stop further delays, "Forget it. Let's go." He turned back the way he was   
going and dashed forward, with the others following. The group all sprinted to Balamb   
Garden, Fuuma killing everything on the way.  
  
***  
  
The large group entered Balamb Garden the same way Amiko did, breaking in without any   
regard to security measures. Music played in the background, which was strange to say the   
least. SSJ looked at the sky, searching for the source of the music. It seemed to come from   
everywhere. "Where the hell is the music coming from?" he wondered.  
  
TM shrugged in reply and SSJ turned back to the Garden. Trowa spoke, being Captain Obvious   
for the chapter, "Okay, we gotta find Amiko in here!" The group nodded. Yes, it was too   
dangerous to allow her in her state to roam free.  
  
SSJ smirked and stepped forward. He knew the place like the back of his hand, considering   
that it was his favorite FF game. "This place isn't so big," he smugly said. "I can find   
her in several minutes."  
  
***  
  
...And hours later, they weren't even closer to the main complex. The large building loomed   
far away as the group was stuck in the middle of a giant maze. And the author means it when   
he writes "giant". There seemed to be no end to the maze, since it was a three-dimensional   
one, adding a whole other layer of annoyance.  
  
As SSJ led the group wandering through the maze, he became more and more agitated. The   
group behind him noticed, with each step of his echoing louder and louder. They saw veins   
appear all over the boy. Finally, he snapped, grabbing his head and yelling into the sky,   
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?! THERE WASN'T A MAZE LAST TIME I WAS HERE!"  
  
Trowa returned to his angry yelling, "You said you could search the place in minutes. It's   
taking you hours!" Yes, it was confirmed that Trowa caught Captain-Obvious-syndrome.  
  
SSJ spat back, "Shut up! This place is different from my memories!" He just grit his teeth   
and twitched all over as a thought ran through his head, 'Whoever screwed up here will take   
a hell of a beating!'  
  
And they continued onward. TM noticed from the corner of his eye a rather peculiar thing. A   
distant wall of the maze was cracked and torn open, almost as if a single person dashed   
through and utterly destroyed it. He turned white, knowing who caused the destruction. He   
took SSJ's attention and pointed out the damage.  
  
SSJ turned white as well, tranquilizer gleaming in his hand. He didn't want to do it, but   
needed to do it. He gulped and led the now scared group through the trail of destruction,   
all of which led to the Garden.  
  
***  
  
Amiko glowed with pride as she stepped into the main hall of the Garden. She saw the   
gardens and fountains and walkways, all of which circled the large elevator. She stepped   
inside, wondering where Squall was.  
  
She came all the way there and wanted to see her future bishounen fast. She muttered to   
herself, "Where's Squallie?" The students around didn't notice that she clearly didn't   
belong. After all, the students were getting younger all around. But they finally figured   
that out when she sucked in all the air she could and let out a giant scream, "SQUALL!"  
  
A giant shockwave of sound came from her, shattering the glass in the elevator. The shards   
of glass fell to the ground and fountain, throwing water about. The nearby students   
suffered the most, thrown away from the impact. What tremendous energy she had!  
  
Squall couldn't ignore the wanton destruction of the main hall of the Garden. He stood   
above on the second floor's walkway, looking down on the new girl. He saw that she was   
quite normal, except for the soldiers strewn all around her in pain. He was stupefied as he   
muttered, "Who the hell?"  
  
With a shrill whistle, he gathered his crew and came down through the elevator, facing   
Amiko. Amiko was thrilled to see Squall facing her with his comrades. Though, she wasn't   
thrilled to see him draw his gunblade and aim it at her, saying, "One of Ultimecia's   
henchmen?"  
  
Amiko pouted. She didn't come to be questioned. "I don't appreciate being called that,   
Squallie."  
  
Squall paused, thinking about what she just called him. He didn't know how to respond. It   
was like she was treating him, a total asshole of a stranger, as a friend. "Squallie?" he   
repeated aloud.  
  
Zell and Irvine heard it, and couldn't help but fall to the floor laughing. Squall glared   
at the two as Zell cried, "HAHAHAHA! 'SQUALLIE'?! WHAT A RIOT!"  
  
Steam came from Squall's ears as Irvine added, "Nice girlfriend ya got the Squall! HAHAHA!"  
  
Squall was glad to see Rinoa slap Irvine to his senses, though now she was even madder than   
he. Rinoa grabbed Irvine by the collar, yelling at him with a clear aggravation vein,   
"*I'M* his girlfriend!"  
  
Rinoa let go of Irvine, quite sure he learned his lesson. She stood triumphantly, turning   
around only to see Amiko clinging onto Squall's arm. She suddenly shot back; damn, she was   
fast! Rinoa screamed, "AH! GET AWAY FROM HIM, KAPPA!"  
  
Amiko's ears pricked upon hearing the last word. Now, one may not find that word rather   
offensive, but Amiko knew the story behind it. But, that'll be for another day (or an   
author's note[1]). She let go of Squall and stood to face Rinoa. Amiko glared and twitched,   
harshly replying, "YOU are calling me kappa, too? Hah! Look who's talking!"  
  
Rinoa exploded. So did Amiko. The screen blurred and faded to the left as battle music   
began to play as the screen returned. Amiko and Rinoa stood at opposite sides of the   
screen, vital statistics showing behind them.  
  
"Die hag!" Rinoa yelled as she took initiative. She shot her Shooting Star at Amiko,   
hitting her with precise accuracy. The numbers 5000 appeared as Amiko reeled.  
  
Still, Amiko recovered, muttering "Why you little..." Amiko then stood up and countered,   
drawing the castor she recieved from just last chapter and causing 3000 HP loss. She   
continued with her regular attack, dealing yet another 5000.  
  
Rinoa coughed in pain as she fell back. She had just 1999 HP left, and it was because of   
this stupid girl. She needed to be serious. "Close, but not quite!" said Rinoa as she   
pulled an X-potion from her pocket. She opened the top and let it flow down her throat, and   
immediately, the green numbers of 9999 appeared.  
  
Amiko swore, "SHIT!!" This is not helping her!  
  
But then all of a sudden, there were the sound of a silent gunshot. Well, obviously they   
weren't that silent, but you get the picture if you have played Metal Gear Solid. Right in   
the heat of battle, a tranquilizer dart sped forward and hit the back of Amiko's arm. She   
definitely felt it, looking down at it, then at the source. She saw SSJ standing at the   
doorway into the Garden. She began with hatred, "What?! SSJ, you little-" She stopped there.  
  
Amiko wavered and tottered over as she fell asleep while standing upright. She fell to the   
ground with a thud, snoozing off peacefully. The FF8 cast then noticed SSJ, TM, Trowa, and   
the X-1999 cast. They heard SSJ, panting as he announced, "Made it just in time!"  
  
They also saw TM, panting as well as he spoke, "Thank GOD no one is dead! There are too   
many bishoujo here!"  
  
Trowa then laughed at them. He just simply gloated, "You two are weak. I am not tired at   
all!"  
  
"Well," TM insulted, "we were not abandoned and trained as a child were we?"  
  
That struck a nerve in the already out of character Trowa. "I wasn't abandoned..." Trowa   
trailed off, sniffing up as he remembered his past. "I was... Orphaned."  
  
"Translation meaning: abandoned."  
  
"That hurt," whimpered Trowa, now quite out of character and proving that the author is too   
incompetent to handle the lack of emotions of Trowa.  
  
"Agh!" SSJ groaned as Trowa started welling up with tears. He grabbed his ears and yelled,   
"I can't stand to see a soldier cry! Catherine!"  
  
The FF8 cast sweatdropped at the spectacle, at least up until Catherine suddenly appeared.   
They were caught by surprise at the sudden appearance of Catherine. They then heard SSJ   
command, "Calm Trowa down!"  
  
Catherine nodded as she looked at her adopted brother. "It's okay, Trowa," she comforted as   
she held tightly onto Trowa.  
  
And it was then that Amiko awoke. Tranquilizer wears off fast for hyper people, apparently,   
which made SSJ fear for his life then. He couldn't stop her from seeing Trowa and   
Catherine, and discreetly attempted to dash away. He was stopped when Amiko grabbed onto   
his shirt. He turned white, turning about to face a red, angry Amiko. "Uh, good morning!"   
he said with a forced smile.  
  
Amiko wasn't falling for SSJ's ploy. She glared at him as she screamed, "SSJ NO BAKA[2]! OF   
ALL THINGS YOU COULD'VE DONE TO TORTURE ME, YOU TRANQUILIZE ME BEFORE I KILL RINOA, THEN   
YOU LET CATHERINE FREE TO EMBRACE TROWA? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND *ARE* YOU?!"  
  
"Uh," SSJ tried to stall as he thought of an answer. Finally, he replied, "The kind that   
never wants to see a soldier cry?"  
  
Amiko blinked. That actually sounded like a good reason to her as well. She let go of SSJ's   
shirt and looked at Trowa, seeing that he had been on the verge of crying. She just   
consented, "Okay..."  
  
SSJ sighed. Oh how glad he was that his life was saved! "Catherine, return," he said.   
Catherine turned red, disappearing in a flash into her bishie ball.  
  
Trowa calmed down at that point, thanks to Catherine. He faced Amiko and stated, "I can't   
believe you forgot me, Amiko!"  
  
"Well, I was a *bit* preoccupied at the time, Tro-Tro..."  
  
Trowa sighed, "Oh well, I'm here, I guess."  
  
Suddenly, another voice rang through the place, "KAMUI!" It was Fuuma.  
  
Amiko felt a rumbling on her belt as Kamui's bishie ball vibrated. There was a pop and   
Kamui appeared with a red flash, saying "Yes?" as he faced Fuuma.  
  
Amiko was quite confused on how Kamui could have gotten out on his own. But Fuuma still   
continued, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET US?!"  
  
"Well my wife here only asked me to pick up those two kids."  
  
Trowa cut in, now angered again, "There you go with your wife routine, huh? Well YOU CAN   
STOP THAT NOW!"  
  
And Heero's voice added to the argument, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO LEARN HOW TO   
REMODEL A GUNBLADE!" It was by far very random, mostly because the author couldn't come up   
with anything funny. In any case, everyone who heard it sweatdropped.  
  
Squall muttered with dejection, "Have you forgotten us?"  
  
Quistis sighed, "This is stupid." So the FF8 cast was about to turn around and leave the   
area, but then, quite randomly, the whole grounds began to shake. "What the Hell?" everyone   
heard SSJ mutter as the shaking became quite violent. Plants tipped over. Ripples formed in   
the water. Everyone grabbed onto something (or someone in Amiko's case) to keep balance.   
Everyone felt a sudden chill as winds gathered near the elevator. A torrent of circling   
wind contained itself in one area, lights flashing and a hole tearing open in the middle of   
the sky.  
  
Everyone froze as a human figure became clear in the swirl of dust and darkness. Squall and   
Rinoa recognized the actions. Squall was suddenly gripped with fear as he muttered, "What?!   
Is it..."  
  
He trailed off, for he was interrupted by Rinoa, "Rantmon?!" She, too, was gripped with   
fear.  
  
The three main characters turned to Squall and Rinoa, quite confused off the circumstances.   
"Rantmon?" repeated SSJ. "Who the hell is he?"  
  
Amiko could only look up at the forming human again. "What the fuck?" slipped out of her   
mouth.  
  
Yuzuriha heard it, yelling as she gripped onto a railing, "AMIKO! YOU ARE A PRINCESS! DON'T   
YOU HAVE MORALS?" She seemed sure on having Amiko being prim and proper; she was one of her   
guards after all.  
  
But it was little time for manners as the being called Rantmon touched down on the ground,   
wearing a hooded shirt of tan and baggy green pants. The group wasn't able to see his eyes,   
hidden under his shadows, but the very tips of his brown hair flew about as his black boots   
settled on the floor. He was hunched over, and as suddenly as he arrived, he raised his   
body up to face the three. Only, even then, they couldn't see his eyes. 'How convenient,'   
the three thought.  
  
They heard Rantmon's voice then, chuckling to himself. It was a deep voice, not unlike a   
young male that could be their age. "Well," he began, "So you three have made plenty of   
allies..."  
  
SSJ's eyes flashed into a leer. 'Who is this guy,' he thought, 'coming in here out of the   
blue and begins with this nonsense?!' He demanded, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Rantmon laughed again. Oh how foolish the boy was. Rantmon grinned and explained, "Who am   
I? Why you should know me! I am creator of the universe! This here world is all nothing but   
MY doing! It was brought about by my infinite power; whatever I desire, I can achieve! If   
that included your dead bodies, it'd be a simple task..."  
  
And so he went on, rambling on and on about nothing in particular. Well, it seemed like   
that to everyone in the area. Rantmon found that out when he finally finished, three hours   
after he began, "...I am the God eternal! So NOW are you ready to face me?!" He turned to   
the crew, seeing that they had all fallen fast asleep, snoozing on the ground with hands   
over their ears.  
  
He muttered to himself, "This always happens! Can't they take an emotional speech?!" He   
then yelled, "HEY!" And everyone still snored. He just simple screamed, "DAMN IT!"  
  
And all the annoying yelling pulled SSJ from what had been a comfortable nap. He drowsily   
arose, looking this way and that. "Huh? What?!" weakly came from him. And he noticed   
Rantmon again. He sighed, "Oh yeah... You're still here."  
  
Rantmon glared at the boy, though no one could be sure, considering his eyes were covered.   
"For that pathetic lack of respect, I think it's time you met your death."  
  
Everyone's ears twitched. They all quickly woke up at the word "DEATH", excited to see some   
morbid event. SSJ heard Amiko, "Who's gonna die?"  
  
And he heard TM, "LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!"  
  
And he facefaulted, sighing, "You think they would give me a little support here..."  
  
SSJ quickly threw himself back up and prepared for battle. He relaxed his muscles and   
breathed slowly, preparing his mind for certain pain. From out of nowhere, SSJ pulled out a   
katana, sheathed in a cheap wooden scabbard.)  
  
Amiko noticed, muttering in the background, "Now where the HELL did that come from?"  
  
SSJ faced Amiko and replied, "Don't ask." He then lowered into his battle stance,   
whispering, "Bishoujo! Help me here!" Then from SSJ came a faint white aura.  
  
Rantmon smirked. He couldn't be a huge bother. SSJ then muttered under his breath,   
"Arashi... You'll help me a lot for now." He then raised his head, ready to fight Rantmon.   
He saw another torrent form next to Rantmon, and from the dust and debris there, out came   
Rantmon's weapon. It was a blade in the shape of a hook extending down over the hilt and   
his fingers to twist around and connect on both sides of the hilt. It was a really long,   
dangerous blade. But it was no time for SSJ to be scared.  
  
SSJ then rushed forward to Rantmon. They dealt blow after blow. SSJ was punched in the gut;   
Rantmon was slashed in his shoulder. It was a battle of epic proportions, metal clanging   
and skin turning blue from the impacts. After a minute of horribly animated fighting, the   
two jumped away from each other. SSJ glared at Rantmon, and Rantmon at SSJ. They both were   
panting. Rantmon commended the boy, "It seems... I underestimated you..."  
  
SSJ smirked in reply, "And it seems, I'll have to overestimate you to win." SSJ raised   
sword in the air. He thought to himself, 'Okay! Time to mimic...'  
  
SSJ began the attack's name, "Omni..." A circle appeared on the ground under SSJ. A light   
enveloped him as power surged through his body. Finally, he relaxed, lowering his blade and   
yelling, "-SLASH!" As quick as he could, SSJ dashed at Rantmon. Rantmon couldn't block as   
SSJ slashed him over and over, numbers flying across the screen for every slash.  
  
Rantmon quickly faltered. "Damn you!" he swore. "You little shit..." Rantmon coughed out,   
saliva spilling from his mouth. He leapt away, and crashed onto the ground as a sensation   
of pain suddenly filled him. His legs were cut open, and he was unable to move as SSJ ran   
up to him and slashed straight through him. With a cough of spit, Rantmon fell to the   
ground, dead.  
  
SSJ haughtily laughed and exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! Experience points, baby!" He then turned to   
Rantmon, expecting the person to fade to black and disappear.  
  
But instead, the body broke apart into smoke. SSJ was taken aback as the smoke flowed into   
the air, diffusing and fading as the winds returned to normal. He couldn't speak. TM had to   
do it for him, "What the HELL was that?!"  
  
Squall then stepped up, beside TM. He looked at the place where Rantmon was and explained,   
"A copy... That was only a fraction of his power..."  
  
SSJ froze. That just couldn't be. After that painful fighting, with his gut hurting, he   
couldn't believe that was just merely a fraction. He just turned his head and looked at   
Squall. "Only a *fraction*?!" he repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
SSJ was lost in thoughts. Suddenly, he made the chapter serious as he thought, 'Shit...   
That was freaking hard... And with that only part of his power...' He became lost in his   
thoughts.  
  
Amiko interrupted SSJ's thoughts, speaking, "Whatever... I got what I came here for..."  
  
Squall turned to the girl. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he asked, "Are you all going   
to search for Rantmon?"  
  
TM sighed and replied for Amiko, "I don't see a reason to-"  
  
SSJ suddenly interrupted, "We are."  
  
The rest turned at SSJ. He suddenly had a once-hidden look of stern determination. TM and   
Amiko rarely saw him with his serious face on, and were surprised to have heard him say   
that.  
  
Squall finally answered, "Then I'll join you."  
  
Rinoa added, "Then I'll join you, too."  
  
Quistis returned to the area, approaching SSJ from behind and patting him. He turned to the   
older woman as she complimented, "You're pretty strong, boy." SSJ guessed she meant that   
she would go with him.  
  
SSJ blushed at the woman's sudden words. He just thought to himself, 'Well, it'll work out,   
I guess.'  
  
TM narrowed his eyes at the spectacle, sighing, "Lucky bastard..."  
  
Irvine and Zell didn't need to be told to make up their minds. It was not after seeing   
Amiko's destructive powers against Rinoa, they announced, "Anything for this Amiko-chan!"   
They both weakly grinned, hoping Amiko wouldn't notice their fakeness.  
  
But there was a scream of shouts from the other bishounen. All of them, at one points or   
another, yelled, "WHAT?! SHE'S MINE!" It was much confusion over who would get Amiko. SSJ   
guessed it must have been the stupid author that made bishies conveniently learn to fall   
for their captors.  
  
Explosions and bullets tore through the area. There was a clang of metal. Somewhere in the   
dust kicked up from bishounen appearing and fighting, Heero threatened, "Oh, you want some,   
Barton?"  
  
In the same vicinity of Heero's threats, everyone heard Trowa yelling, "Amiko is MINE!"  
  
Somewhere in there, a psychic battle raged between Kamui and Fuuma, no doubt over Amiko.  
  
"HA! DIE FUUMA!" everyone heard, not needing to guess who said it.  
  
"You are weak! Go ahead and try to hurt me!"  
  
The FF8 cast stood idly by, watching the battle take place with much hurt and pain and   
punches and explosions and other things that currently make this chapter NC-17. But   
luckily, with a whirring sound, the scene fast-forwarded on, past the battles and pain, and   
the scene played normally near the end of the brawl.  
  
Amiko, distressed upon watching the melee, yelled into the dust, "My bishounen! You can't   
kill each other! No!"  
  
Rinoa saw Amiko, turning her back to her as she faced her bishounen. Rinoa was not over   
hitting her opponents in the back; it was a regular practice in the battles. She aimed her   
weapon, and was just about to strike Amiko, but then she turned red and disappeared in a   
flash of light.  
  
The FF8 crew, along with Amiko, turned to see a bishie ball fly towards TM. Squall and   
company froze, hearing TM announce, "Man, she's like me." He then turned to Amiko,   
explaining, "She was just about to hit you." Amiko frowned, and turned back to her more   
pressing matter.  
  
SSJ noticed, as well. He sighed, "Time to break up this fight..." And several boxes of   
tranquilizers later, the fight was stopped. Everyone, though, couldn't sleep as the pain   
from the scars and bruises of the fight kept them awake. SSJ winced at the scene, "Ouch..."  
  
And eventually, all order was restored as TM summoned Rinoa again. TM requested, "Heal   
them, please."  
  
Rinoa looked at the group of injured bishounen. She then turned back to TM, "If I do that,   
and heal them all to their maximum HP, my HP junctions will drop to 0! I'll be a weakling   
with only 120 HP!"  
  
TM just yelled back, "Okay! I'll get some stuff to refine into Curagas later, so don't   
worry!" Rinoa just sighed and did the job.  
  
Peace and quiet slowly returned to Balamb Garden after suffering two brawls in the same   
hour and a shorter one three hours before those. Squall stepped to Amiko, with Zell and   
Irvine following with fear. Squall spoke, "We don't know what's up, but we'll go your way."   
Amiko was filled with joy, quickly capturing the three and standing in a victory pose. TM   
jumped in as well as victory music began to play.  
  
SSJ quickly wanted to join in, capturing Quistis and jumping before the two in his own   
victory pose. Only, by the time he did, the music ended and Amiko and TM relaxed. SSJ just   
stood there in his pose, sweatdropping. He then sighed, "Man, I'm not cool at all..."  
  
And during this, Selphie bounded about the room, angry at Amiko for capturing Irvine.   
Clearly, she was as hyper as Amiko, and SSJ figured he didn't need that. Before Amiko and   
Selphie could duke out a fourth brawl, SSJ captured Selphie and ended it then and there.  
  
***  
  
And finally, an hour later, SSJ, TM, and Squall stood at the cockpit of the Ragnarok,   
grounded and waiting for a pilot. Amiko waited down below, for if she had come up, the   
cockpit would have been filled to the brim with people. Not wanting to crash the rather   
expensive ship or risk air-traffic tickets, Squall advised SSJ, "Summon Selphie."  
  
So SSJ did, and Selphie pouted as she stood before her captor. They then heard Squall   
continue, already out of character since he said more than one line, "The first place to   
find Rantmon would be in Colony L3-Z24511. He appears there a lot."  
  
SSJ nodded. "Yes. I see..." He then nodded at Selphie, who just looked away in the opposite   
direction as she headed for the pilot's chair.  
  
He heard Selphie answer, "You know I'm only doing this because my friends want this."  
  
SSJ didn't expect her to like him anyway. "Yeah, yeah," said SSJ. With that, there was a   
rush of wind as flames shot from the back of the Ragnarok. It lifted off from the ground,   
throwing dust about as it shot towards the sky. And in the end, Selphie still fell for SSJ,   
like all bishies do, he figured from Amiko's case.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
SSJ: Here we go!  
  
Amiko: Oh no... Why are we involved with a plot?! This story was never supposed to have one!  
  
TM: You sold us out, SSJ! But anyway, we head for the colony because of plot!  
  
SSJ: But before we can leave the colony, another group challenges us...  
  
Amiko: That means more bishounen!  
  
TM: And more money if we win!  
  
SSJ: In the next episode of Ginga GIRI GIRI: Episode 9: 'Outlaws VS Outlaws! Identity   
Crisis Abound!'  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
[1] As I promised: Kappa - A Japanese water demon in the form of a green turtle thing.   
Needless to say, it's not very pretty and an obvious insult on Amiko's looks.  
  
[2] "SSJ NO BAKA!" - Lit. "SSJ, YOU IDIOT!" 


	9. Outlaw VS Outlaw! Identity Crisis Abound...

Disclaimer: I own the plot for this chapter! Amiko and TM own their chapters! We don't own   
any anime show, or we wouldn't be writing this crap!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Insert Outlaw Star Theme Song for temporary usage)  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
SSJ: Last time on GINGA GIRI GIRI! We arrived at Balamb Garden!  
  
Amiko: SQUALLIE!  
  
TM: And I got Rinoa!  
  
SSJ: I got Quistis! Yea!  
  
Amiko: So now, we are heading to find Rantmon! Whoever the Hell he is!  
  
TM: Thievery abound!  
  
---- Chapter 9: Outlaws VS Outlaws! Identity Crisis Abound! ----  
  
And somewhere in space, there was a red speck floating about. Where it was headed, no one   
knew. What was the point of going where they didn't know they were headed, no one had the   
slightest idea. Well, except for the three Outlaws, for they had a vague sense of what they   
were searching for.  
  
From the cockpit of the Ragnarok, SSJ noted the small, barely visible speck that was a   
space colony. He said, "We are nearing the L3-Z24511 Colony!"  
  
Amiko looked at SSJ and sarcastically added, "Oh... YAY. Certain death if we find   
Rantmon..."  
  
"Oh, shut up," he said back.  
  
TM rubbed his chin, thinking of the possibilities, "Are there more rich people there?"  
  
Trowa rubbed his chin, thinking of the possibilities, "Does this mean more bishounen?"  
  
Heero and Trowa exchanged glances at that. Heero then drew his gun and loaded it. He   
gripped it tightly as he nodded at Trowa and said, "Mission Accepted." Amiko turned white   
at this, because she sure as Hell didn't want any bishounen of hers to be shot. Before the   
two could even think of causing more damage, Amiko had them return in a flash of red light.  
  
Squall, who was also in the cockpit, said to the pilot, "Okay. Selphie slow down and dock."  
  
So Selphie did. As she pulled back on the controls, the stars slowed down around the ship.   
The approach to the colony gradually slowed, until the ship was just floating towards it.   
And it docked soon after, with the three stepping off to the surprise of various   
technicians.  
  
"What the," one of the technicians trailed off. He then turned to another technician, "Kids   
can fly ships now?"  
  
The other man just said, "Yeah... But some are prodigies."  
  
And so the two turned to the three that stepped off a ramp to face them. The first one   
spoke, "You three need some repairing?"  
  
SSJ paused and turned to the other two. He then looked back at the Ragnarok and at the   
technicians. He said, "No, not at all. Just parking."  
  
"Then, it'll be some thousand dollars to park."  
  
It was then TM's cue. He stepped to SSJ and whispered, "I'll be getting some funds now."   
SSJ nodded and TM walked away. SSJ then used his superb negotiation skills on the   
technicians, seeing how low the price could go.  
  
***  
  
In five minutes flat, there was a local bank with an open vault. Inside, there was a boy   
with bags and bags of money slung over his shoulder. He proudly proclaimed, "Okay! We have   
the money!"  
  
And suddenly, police came from everywhere, from their suddenly appearing cars, helicopters,   
sewer covers, filing cabinets... They were basically all around the bank, scaring the Hell   
out of TM. They all yelled, "Stop right there!"  
  
TM looked at them all and swore, "Oh shit!" And then TM turned chibi and ran through walls,   
the bags slung over his shoulder. He was gone at the speed of light, no one knowing where   
he went.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!" echoed through the bank that night.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take much time for news of the Outlaws' sudden arrival to hit the police radar.   
In a police room, a cop leaned over a computer screen. He tapped commands into his keyboard   
as various windows suddenly appeared all over his screen. He confirmed it, saying, "Sir!   
The Outlaws have appeared in the L3-Z24511 Colony!"  
  
His captain was nearby. "What?!" he yelled in surprise. "Send every mecha to that colony!   
Stop them at once!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
***  
  
And so negotiations stopped. SSJ gave up trying to lower the price, for the technicians   
were rather forceful. He just looked around for where TM could have been. And suddenly, he   
heard him yell, "Here's the money!"  
  
And they were all caught by surprise as TM suddenly appeared before SSJ. "Gah!" SSJ bursted   
as he skidded back. "Where did you come from?"  
  
TM looked at SSJ and shrugged. He handed over the money to the technicians and said, "Here."  
  
The technicians happily took the bag and said, "Okay then." They disappeared as the three   
exchanged glances. "Well," said SSJ. "Where do we begin?"  
  
Amiko looked around the docks, and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw something. SSJ   
saw her, turning to her direction. He saw what Amiko saw, and his mouth too dropped to the   
ground. He saw a giant red ship with...grappling arms? "It's... The Outlaw Star?!" he said.  
  
"What the," Amiko began as she stepped forward.  
  
But then a voice echoed through the area, "Hold it right there!"  
  
"Yea! Stop!" another said.  
  
All the three turned around to see a group of people, who were VERY pissed off. SSJ just   
began without bothering to take a good look, "What the Hell do you want?"  
  
TM also began, "Get lo..." And then he recognized them. "WHAT?!" he yelled in surprise. Who   
could it have been?  
  
Amiko sure recognized their main man. Her eyes quickly turned to hearts as she yelled,   
"GENE STARWIND?!"  
  
The red-haired leader, Gene Starwind, turned to a shorter comrade just next to him. "You   
sure they're the ones?"  
  
Jim, the short comrade, answered with confidence, "Yes! The one who stole our Outlaw Star!"  
  
Gene nodded, "Okay." He turned to the Crew and demanded, "Give it back!"  
  
SSJ looked a Gene with narrow eyes. "Uh, Gene?" he began. He then pointed at the red ship.   
"It's been there. We used that one-"  
  
"AHA!" Gene interrupted with an aggravation vein appearing on his head. He then yelled as   
he shook a fist, "WE KNEW YOU STOLE IT!" SSJ sweatdropped.  
  
AND SO BEGAN THE PRELUDE BATTLE: GENE VERSUS SSJ.  
  
Gene leapt forward at SSJ, grabbing the surprised boy and throwing him away. SSJ smashed   
into the ground rather painfully, not prepared for the fight. Gene drew his castor gun and   
aimed it at SSJ. He yelled, "Die THIEF!"  
  
And just as Gene was about to pull the trigger, SSJ yelled as he got up, "I'M NOT A THIEF!   
BUT TM, OVER THERE, IS!"  
  
And SSJ pointed to where TM was. TM stood there, not quite knowing what was happening.   
SSJ, in that brief moment, dashed forward and let loose a single punch to Gene's face. And   
he kicked Gene away back to his group, who were preparing for battle.  
  
TM was holding back Amiko at that point, as she was fuming and smoking and struggling to   
beat SSJ to a bloody pulp for attacking Gene in such an unfair way. And Amiko fumed even   
more when Melfina came to Gene's aide. "OKAY THEN, ANDROID GIRL! YOU'RE MINE!" she yelled   
as she broke free from TM and dashed forward.  
  
Words ran across the screen, "ROUND ONE: AMIKO VERSUS MELFINA. FIGHT!"  
  
And before the battle even began, Amiko reached Melfina and let one uppercut hit the   
unprepared android. Melfina went flying into the air as Suzuka and Gene surveyed Amiko's   
attack.  
  
Suzuka muttered, "Impressive..."  
  
"NO!" Gene screamed in horror. He saw Melfina, still floating through the air, slowly   
stopped and began dropping. She flew away and landed just before TM. TM looked upon the   
android, and then at Amiko. He saw that she had begun carving a rather crude knife out of   
plates in the floor of the dock. TM didn't want to think of how gory the scene would be   
should Amiko reach Melfina. So he pulled out a bishie ball and caught Melfina before Amiko   
turned around to see Melfina gone.  
  
Amiko did turn around, searching for Melfina. She saw TM whistling. The crude knife   
embedded itself just a few millimeters from TM's face as he sweat in fear.  
  
Words ran across the screen: "AMIKO WINS. FLAWLESS VICTORY."  
  
And as Amiko was still panting from the energy she exerted to send Melfina flying, Suzuka   
dashed forward with her wooden sword. Amiko barely turned around to see Suzuka ready to   
slash through her. "Arashi!" SSJ yelled. She appeared quickly as SSJ continued, "Defend   
Amiko!"  
  
Gene was dumbfounded at Arashi's sudden appearance. He just muttered in confusion, "What in   
the-"  
  
As the battle commenced between Arashi and Suzuka, Aisha suddenly appeared dashing at   
Amiko. Amiko barely turned in time to see Aisha aiming a slash at her, and she defended.   
She dodged away in her fangirl mood and glared at Aisha. And suddenly, Aisha was scared.   
Amiko let loose another uppercut and sent Aisha flying. 'Note to self,' the Ctarl-Ctarl   
thought in midair. 'Never mess with an obsessed fangirl.'  
  
And she landed just before SSJ. She mustered whatever strength she had to get up, and then   
noticed SSJ. She suddenly grinned and lunged at him. He swore, and then the screen flashed   
and pokeballs rolled across the screen. What was happening? Why, it was a screen   
transition, and a battle screen soon appeared.  
  
At the bottom of the screen read, "Enemy Aisha appeared! Go! Relena!" And a little chibi   
sprite of SSJ threw a bishie ball and out came Relena in a flash of red light.  
  
SSJ yelled in command, "PACIFY ATTACK!" 'Wait,' he thought, 'wouldn't that be   
contradictory?'  
  
Relena, though, still obliged and said calmly, "You must stop these battles. They will only   
lead to more-"  
  
And Aisha just interrupted and slapped Relena away without any tact. Aisha just went, "You   
actually thought THAT would work?" She then laughed as she was about to strike SSJ.  
  
And it was then that Relena flipped back up and before Aisha, surprising both Aisha and   
SSJ. Relena grabbed Aisha's arm and yelled, "JUDO FLIP!" With great strength, she heaved   
Aisha up and threw her down into the ground. Aisha was stunned as Relena leapt upon her and   
trampled all over her face. And thus Aisha was knocked out and Relena did a typical   
Japanese victory pose. "Yea! Victory for me!"  
  
Words ran across the bottom of the screen, "Enemy Aisha passed out! Relena gained 1231   
experience points!"  
  
The screen returned to normal in the colony, and SSJ sarcastically muttered to Relena,   
"You're a *bit* of a hypocrite, are you not?"  
  
"Oh well," Relena said as she clapped her hands clean.  
  
"And where in the hell did you learn Judo?"  
  
"You've got to know these things when you're the leader of Earthsphere, y'know."  
  
SSJ just shook his head and sighed. He then produced another bishie ball and proceeded to   
catch Aisha.  
  
And then the scene returned to Suzuka and Arashi. Words ran across the screen once more,   
"ROUND ONE: ARASHI VERSUS SUZUKA. FIGHT!"  
  
Suzuka and Arashi went at it, exchanging sword swings and skidding away from the impact.   
"Time to die!" Suzuka yelled as she raised her sword. Suzuka put all her strength into her   
legs and dashed forward, aiming a slash of her wooden sword straight at Arashi.  
  
But no, Arashi countered and completely broke Suzuka's sword. "What the?!" Suzuka muttered   
as Arashi struck Suzuka with the hilt of her sword. And Suzuka flew back and skidded to a   
halt just before SSJ.  
  
"Oh, how convenient!" SSJ grinned as he caught Suzuka. He then gave thumbs-up to Arashi,   
who smiled and disappeared as per usual.  
  
And the words again, "ARASHI WINS."  
  
SSJ then looked at who was left in the Outlaws (that is, Gene and Jim). "Okay, only two   
left," he said. "Jim and Gene, but they're for Amiko." And indeed, he was right. Amiko   
stepped up to face Gene and Jim.  
  
Gene just sneered at Amiko and drew his gun. "You want to challenge me, girl?"  
  
Amiko grabbed her head at his threat. "WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WOMEN! DO YOU   
HAVE NO HONOR?!"  
  
Once again, words across the screen read, "ROUND ONE: AMIKO VERSUS EVERYONE ELSE! FIGHT!"  
  
Gene, having tact and control, dashed forward and landed a punch straight at Amiko. SSJ and   
TM turned white when Amiko skidded back and crashed into a wall. "No way!" said TM. "That   
couldn't have just happened!" Amiko overpowered when in her fangirl phase? It wasn't   
possible!  
  
Amiko grunted and slowly crawled out of the dented wall. SSJ and TM thought they were   
seeing things. Amiko was on the verge of tears. "Don't you like me," she began before she   
sniffed up a tear, "Genie Star?" Such was her nickname for him.  
  
"No," he coldly said.  
  
Now SSJ and TM saw the impossible. Amiko began crying. She wailed and cried and overall   
made TM wish he had his camcorder for blackmail. And it was in this troubled time that   
Amiko suddenly turned into a chibi, dashing around the dock without any destination. And   
she rammed into a surprised Gene and Jim. They reeled in pain as they flew up, and Amiko   
coincidentally crashed into them several more times. It was worse than a triple combo with   
Cabal, Akuma, and Wolverine in Marvel vs. Capcom!  
  
And Gene and Jim were yelping in pain with each impact. In the end, the single number "80!"   
appeared at the side of the screen like it was a fighting game. Gene and Jim tumbled   
through the air and crashed into the ground with a painful thud. They just groaned,   
"Ooowww..."  
  
"AMIKO WINS! ALMOST FLAWLESS VICTORY!" And victory music played and Amiko posed for the   
camera while SSJ and TM sweatdropped in the background.  
  
Then the screen faded away to the status screen shown after RPG battles. Experience points   
are given to SSJ, TM, and Amiko, each of them leveling up. A text box then appeared,   
reading: "Amiko learns new limit break, 'Chibi Storm'!"  
  
And everything returned to normal, except for a few dents in the docks that the two   
technicians were surprised to see upon their return. They were fearful of any more damage   
that the three could have caused. Amiko then approached the twitching Gene Starwind and   
asked, "What were you talking about again?"  
  
Gene was still reeling from the pain then, "Ouch..." He then sighed and said, "You should   
know, you hijacked the Outlaw Star!"  
  
SSJ and company exchanged glances. "Hijacked?" SSJ repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Jim answered. He then pointed to Amiko, "Someone that looks STRANGELY like your   
friend over there!"  
  
Amiko just looked at him with narrow, confused eyes. She didn't know what to make of it.   
Finally, she replied, "I stole nothing..."  
  
SSJ asked, "Are you sure it looked like her?"  
  
"It looked EXACTLY like her," said Gene, the pain fading just a little. Everyone grew   
silent.  
  
Amiko looked down at the ground, then back at the Outlaw Star. "Well, it wasn't me," she   
said quite truthfully. She then turned to the two and offered, "If I were to heal you,   
would you be on my side?"  
  
Gene and Jim didn't need to be told twice after that agony. "YES!" they said in unison.  
  
And so, Amiko pulled out X-Potions from her pockets (a gift from Squall), and let Gene and   
Jim both have a sip. They were restored to normal health then, and Amiko took advantage to   
grip onto Gene's arm. "There! All better!"  
  
Gene grinned as he could finally move. "Thanks!" he said. He then saw the smiling Amiko and   
added, "You can't be that bad..."  
  
Jim bowed in thankfulness and proclaimed, "Thank you, Amiko-sama!"  
  
Amiko silently smiled at the two. She then caught sight of the Outlaw Star, and turned to   
the two to say, "Hey, how about you lend us the Outlaw Star?"  
  
Gene suddenly lost his smile. "What?!"  
  
SSJ interrupted him then, "Come on! We're going to find someone named Rantmon!"  
  
Gene suddenly was stricken with fear. "Rantmon?!" he yelled. "You can't be serious!" The   
three nodded, though. Gene looked at each of them, and then at Jim. He then sighed, "Okay   
then. You can use the Outlaw Star."  
  
"I knew you would!" Amiko said as she hugged Gene.  
  
"Anyway, we had info that he was here," said TM.  
  
Jim, however, said the opposite, "He isn't! He stopped coming a long time ago and is now on   
Terra."  
  
The three were silent. They exchanged glances, but none knew where he was referring to. TM   
then asked, "Where's that?!"  
  
Gene and Jim facefaulted at that. Gene got up and pointed at the large planet they just   
came from. "THAT'S TERRA!" he yelled. "YOU NEVER NOTICED?!"  
  
Amiko just replied sheepishly, "Well, we never learned its name..."  
  
Gene sighed, "Whatever..." He then slyly put an arm around Amiko and said, "Then let's go!"  
  
At that point, all the bishies were planning Gene's silent assassination. Amiko just told   
them to calm down, and they all obliged to fuming in their bishie balls.  
  
And so they turned to leave, and only then did TM realize something. "Hey," he began, "we   
were only here for like twenty minutes! Give me back my money!" The two technicians,   
however, just said from far away, "No way! After all the damage you all have done?! Just go   
and don't give us any more trouble!"  
  
TM glared at where he thought the source of their voices were and just shook an angry   
middle finger.  
  
***  
  
Later, the three are divided into the two ships. SSJ and his bishoujo sat in the Ragnarok   
as Amiko, TM, and their captures were in the Outlaw Star. The two ships were floating away   
from the colony as Amiko said, "Okay, we're a little off schedule, but now..."  
  
"Let's go find Rantmon!" Gene finished.  
  
"FINALLY!" SSJ said over the radio.  
  
And just before they were about to hurtle off towards Terra, a voice suddenly echoed   
through the radios, "STOP OUTLAWS!" They saw them all around. Hundreds upon hundreds of   
mobile suits.  
  
Gene and SSJ heard the names of their groups and replied at the same time, "No!" They then   
paused. There was a long silence.  
  
Gene finally broke the silent and yelled, "You stole our name, didn't you kid?"  
  
"Well I couldn't come up with a better one!" SSJ yelled over the radio. And the pilot that  
  
"Hit it Selphie!" yelled SSJ as he buckled himself onto one of the chairs in the Ragnarok's   
cockpit.  
  
Gene, in the Outlaw Star, leapt into the pilot seat and commanded, "Go, Melfina!"  
  
And the ships sped forward to escape the enemies that suddenly appeared. Shots were fired.   
The ships moved this way and that to dodge, and finally both were hit. BOOM!  
  
"Damn!" Selphie swore. "Left thruster damaged!"  
  
Melfina said in her own ship, "Malfunction in right side of ship."  
  
"Shit!" Gene and SSJ swore at once. Both ships spun and tumbled wildly through space at   
that point, their crews becoming disoriented and sick. Amiko's voice was heard among the   
two ships, "DAMN! ANOTHER DETOUR?!"  
  
And the ships disappeared into the blackness of space. So the large group let them drift   
off into space, assured of the Outlaws' destruction. A single mecha stayed behind as its   
pilot called through a radio, "I branded them with tracking, Master."  
  
And on the screen of his mobile suit, there was a shadowed person. He replied, "Good."  
  
"I am expecting a raise."  
  
"You'll get none."  
  
"What?!" the pilot yelled. After all that work, he'd get nothing!  
  
The shadowed figure indeed did grin. In his own place, there was a conveniently placed red   
button. The figure pressed it and with low budget animation, the suit with the person burst   
into a ball of flames. The figure said, "Because... I am..."  
  
There was a dramatic pause. "RANTMON!" he finally finished. But then, no one was around to   
hear. He then sighed, 'Damn it, all that drama for nothing.'  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
(Insert Outlaw Star end theme for temporary usage.)  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
SSJ: DAMMIT! We hit another detour!  
  
Amiko: And we may not live through this one... (sniff)  
  
TM: Where in the HELL are we going?!  
  
Gene: I think I see a planet nearby...  
  
Melfina: It is the Planet.  
  
SSJ: A little more specific here?  
  
Melfina: That's its name. The Planet.  
  
(SSJ blinks.)  
  
SSJ: Okay... Whatever you say...  
  
Gene: Next time on Outlaw-  
  
(Gets whacked by Amiko.)  
  
Amiko: It's next time on 'GINGA GIRI GIRI'! Not Outlaw Star!  
  
TM: Episode 10: "The Hot Bar Waitress who would probably lift her skir-"  
  
(SSJ tackles TM.)  
  
SSJ: NO MORE, HENTAI! The name is "Final Fantasy Crossover Special!"  
  
Amiko: A bit self-explanatory, but oh well!  
  
---------- 


	10. Final Fantasy Crossover Special!

Disclaimer: I don't own anime characters, but I upon reading this, I own the deed to your   
house.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
TM: Hey! Welcome back to GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
SSJ: Don't I usually start the chapter? Oh well... Anyway last   
time on GGG, we went to search for Rantmon!  
  
Amiko: But before we could, Gene and co. delayed us.  
  
TM: And once we left to continue our search...  
  
Gene: The cops caught on to us.  
  
Squall: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!  
  
SSJ: Let's just start the chapter...  
  
---- Chapter 10: Final Fantasy Crossover Special! ----  
  
The Ragnarok and Outlaw Star tumbled through space. A side of both was burnt and blackened   
from the blast of the mobile suits. And the twin planet of Terra came into view, aptly   
named "The Planet". The Planet loomed in the distance of Terra as the two ships were caught   
in the Planet's gravitational field. With much screaming and much nausea the ships sped up   
ever more, both Selphie and Melfina struggling to regain control of the ships.  
  
Finally, thrusters engaged. The ships slowed. They were saved! Or rather, they wouldn't be   
killed from the impact, at the very least. Still, the two ships plummeted to the ground and   
a great wave of wind moved. And they were done.  
  
***  
  
In another room in another place, SSJ Heero awoke. Nothing was special about it, really,   
except that they were suddenly in a jail cell in what seemed to be a modern industrial   
area. Needless to say, he was taken aback. "Where the Hell are we?"  
  
His voice awoke Amiko, lying in the corner of the small jail cell. She awoke, seeing the   
dull gray bars keeping them from escaping. She suddenly became wide awake, "What the?!   
Imprisoned?!"  
  
And TM's voice was heard, "Damn, someone got the jump on us."  
  
"Since when have you been awake?" SSJ asked.  
  
TM replied, "Since you said, 'Where the Hell are we?'" They all sighed. All they could do,   
then, was wait. And they waited. And waited. And waited some more. No one came. TM finally   
groaned, "Nothing has happened in the last f**king hour, where the hell is everyone?"  
  
SSJ was feeling annoyed then, too. He threatened the worst, "Damn, I may break into song if   
my boredom stretches on."  
  
Amiko turned to him with narrow eyes. "Don't even think of it," she said, imagining how   
terrible it would be.  
  
Well, music began all the same. Amiko and TM heard it in the background. "Stop it!" they   
both yelled in unison, waving their arms to try to get someone to stop. But nevertheless...   
SSJ sang.  
  
----  
  
(The publisher of this novel, being Fanfiction.net or any other publisher crazy enough to   
do so, would like to make it known that the song has hereby been removed. With that, the   
song writer, instrument players, and record label executives have hereby been sacked for   
considering marketing SSJ as a vocalist. We now return to our regularly scheduled novel.)  
  
----  
  
And during the song, SSJ had walked up to the bars barring them in the cell. He had   
released his anger through his terrible singing and punching the bars. And when he reached   
the supposedly locked door and gave it a good knock, he heard it creak and swing open to   
his anger and annoyance.  
  
The three facefaulted. "Man," SSJ began, no longer in song. "What a waste of time."  
  
"And vocal cords," TM added.  
  
Amiko felt dirty for hearing the song. She just muttered, "Must cleanse self soon..."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the Shinra building, for this was The Planet from FFVII, two persons were   
heading out. One was a woman wearing a red dress and hardly developed in the story, the   
other was an aging fat man. The woman spoke as she walked away, "Heidegger, you sure you   
locked the door to their cells?"  
  
"Gyahaha!" laughed Heidegger. And slowly, he remembered, "Haha! Haha... Hah... Damn it!"  
  
Scarlet sighed as she rubbed her forehead. It suddenly ached as she muttered, "Moron..."   
She then turned to the ceiling and thought, 'We better not lose them, or else Rantmon'll...'  
  
***  
  
Soon enough, they were wandering through the industrial complex, trying to find some sign   
of activity. No one was there. Even as they suddenly arrived at a paved road, no one was   
there to greet them, or stop thin since they recognized the place as Midgar. And they were   
refreshed upon coming out of a random hot spring. SSH noted it, "Could you ever think there   
was a hot spring in the middle of an industrial craphole?"  
  
"I feel cleansed!" Amiko said, sure she got the sign of SSJ's singing off. "Let's find a   
way out, Hee-chan!"  
  
And just as Heero was about to appear, the ground shook. It shook again, soon after. And   
again. It shook in rhythm. Rhythm of... Large footsteps. "Oh, geez," they all muttered as   
they turned around to see it. There was Proud Clod, standing just over them, with Scarlet   
standing atop it.  
  
"Thought of escaping, huh?" she yelled down at them. And she had to yell loudly,   
considering how high up she was.  
  
And another equally loud yell came from behind the three once more, "What the Heck?!"  
  
The three turned around and saw the most expected persons. There was Cloud with his sword,   
looking at the three and then at Proud Clod and Scarlet. Beside him were Tifa, Aeris, and   
Yuffie. Amiko suddenly flared.  
  
"Time to escape now!" SSJ yelled as he attempted to dash away. And he ran into Proud Clod's   
foot with a clang. That Scarlet had moved the foot in the way!  
  
"You're not escaping," she stated, "not when Rantmon wants you all."  
  
SSJ rubbed his nose and sighed, "Oh... Rantmon again." He looked up at Scarlet and said,   
"We're coming to him anyway, so why don't you leave us alone until we find him?"  
  
"Can't do that," replied Scarlet. "You see, Rantmon doesn't trust people like you just   
coming to him, so you have to go through a filter, being us, so you can be captured and   
devoid any weapons and that would make Rantmon safer from any crazy, stupid, delusional   
moron from just bursting into his place and trying to kill him and thus failing because   
Rantmon is Rantmon and created the world..."  
  
And then she passed out, a victim to the dreaded run-on sentence. The three were silent as   
Scarlet fainted in the seat of the Proud Clod, resting there as the three turned around.   
"And here I thought some big battle would take place," muttered TM.  
  
"Hey, it's SSJ we're talking about," Amiko snapped. SSJ glared at her. Amiko then turned   
about and saw Cloud and company again. She squealed, "Oh, he's so cute!" and Cloud and   
company sweatdropped at that. Amiko continued, "So, you're coming with me, Cloudie!"  
  
And then she saw Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie standing before the blushing Cloud. Amiko just   
raised a determined fist and yelled, "I will win! I can't lose, now!"  
  
***  
  
And an hour later, Amiko lay on the ground just outside the gates of Midgar, SSJ and TM   
sitting on a bench just beside her. They sighed, and Amiko awoke, bruised and battered.   
"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed a sore on her arm.  
  
"Tifa really kicked your ass," SSJ replied while wincing. Just imagining it hurt.  
  
TM was wincing as well when he added, "So did Aeris and Yuffie."  
  
"Crap," Amiko swore. "I have to capture Cloud a different way. You two MUST capture Aeris   
and Tifa-"  
  
"Can't forget Yuffie," SSJ interrupted to add.  
  
Amiko finished, "-First. Yea, I know."  
  
And with the scene clocking at ten seconds, TM yelled, "Alright! Let's go!"  
  
Then there was a silence... "First off," Amiko began, "Where'd they go?" The other two   
shrugged. Amiko sighed.  
  
***  
  
The three then were at the Crater. Using his brilliant logic, SSJ figured that since Proud   
Clod was there, and that the canon launched its blasts at the Crater, they'd be there. He   
wasn't far off. As the three were hidden behind rocks, they saw Cloud's company in the   
distance down the spiraling edge of the crater. They just saw Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie.  
  
SSJ said thoughtfully, "So it's a party of Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie..."  
  
"Where's Aeris?" TM wondered. "She didn't- DIE?!"  
  
"She should have..."  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"But someone must have used Gameshark, because she's right there." And he pointed down and   
indeed, Aeris was alive and well, but separated from the three. "What's up with that?" he   
muttered.  
  
Amiko just said, "It doesn't matter! We get Aeris first!"  
  
SSJ nodded at TM. SSJ leapt down and skidded to a stop just before Aeris. She stepped back   
in surprise and muttered, "Eh?!" And then before Cloud and company could notice, SSJ   
snapped a finger and the screen changed. "WHAT THE?!" Aeris screamed, but it was drowned   
out by sudden background music.  
  
"Enemy Aeris appeared! Go! Quistis!" so the screen read then. SSJ threw a bishie ball and   
out came Quistis, armed with her whip. Aeris just lost her breath. A painful minute later,   
Aeris was knocked out and allowed SSJ to catch her easily.  
  
"That was easy," SSJ muttered.  
  
Amiko and TM leapt down to meet him. They looked down upon Cloud's party, not in the least   
bit wiser about Aeris' disappearance. Amiko said, "Next is..."  
  
SSJ answered, "Either Tifa or Yuffie."  
  
So they planned how to get the two. They nodded at each other. Without any resources,   
they'd have to take them the old fashioned way. TM and SSJ pulled out their katanas to   
ready the fight with Cloud. And then they leapt forward.  
  
Though, SSJ wasn't so careful, tripping over a rock and crashing into the path just behind   
Cloud and company. Taken by surprise, they quickly whirled around to see Amiko and TM still   
in midair. "Them again?!" yelled Cloud.  
  
SSJ swore as he barely dodged Cloud's Buster sword. During that time, he pulled out a   
bishie ball and threw it at Yuffie. It hit dead on, flying back to him as he leapt back to   
Amiko and TM with Yuffie in his pocket. "One down," he said.  
  
Amiko then dashed past Cloud to face Tifa. The girls went at it, throwing punches and over   
all fighting over Cloud. Amiko landed a punch on Tifa's face as Tifa did the same to   
Amiko's chest. They skidded back, panting. 'Damn, she's strong!' Amiko thought.  
  
Cloud with SSJ and TM went at it, as well. TM and SSJ dashed at Cloud, poorly raising their   
katanas and slashing down on Cloud. Cloud blocked and put his hands together. SSJ and TM   
just stood with narrow eyes and muttered, "Shit."  
  
"ULTIMA!" yelled Cloud. In a flash of green light, the two were flying back in tremendous   
pain. They skidded back to Amiko and Cloud leapt back to Tifa.  
  
"Damn," Amiko swore. "This may be too much."  
  
SSJ just coughed. This was a terrible situation. He could only think of one thing to do. "I   
didn't want to do this," he muttered. Amiko and TM looked up at SSJ as he raised his hand   
into the air. His voice echoed through the crater, "It's time to show you all how terrible   
this fic can be! I summon my supreme author powers... AIM RUNNINGMEN ATTACK!"  
  
Amiko and TM turned white. They heard a rumbling off in the distance. It couldn't be... He   
couldn't have... They faced the source of the rumbling. He did. A paper-flat army of   
America Online's running men logo came dashing at them.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Amiko screamed. TM screamed as well as he dashed after Amiko. SSJ lowered his   
arm to dash away from Cloud and Tifa, frozen in fear. They couldn't dodge. And the running   
men logos struck. Cloud and Tifa flew into the air in pain, the numbers "9999" rushing   
across the screen with each impact. And the impact alone wasn't the worst of it. They got   
massive papercuts.  
  
Tifa yelled in pain. Cloud screamed, "Ah! THE PAIN!" And as the final wave of yellow   
runningmen ran into the distance, Cloud and Tifa landed on the ground with much pain. Amiko   
and company sighed with relief, for the battle was over.  
  
Amiko stepped up to Cloud. She said, "I hope to join me, Cloudie!"  
  
Cloud didn't feel like disagreeing then. "Uh... Yea... But... My shoulder... Dislocated...   
My leg... Broken... My hair... GOD, NO! MY HAIR! Wait, it's okay..."  
  
SSJ and TM sweatdropped. Amiko pulled out an X-Potion to heal him, and he was very happy at   
that. He latched onto Amiko and said, "Thank you!" Amiko smiled at that.  
  
"Did you think you'd get off THAT easily?" another voice suddenly called. SSJ was then   
thinking there were a lot of random voices.  
  
SSJ turned to TM, "You just take Tifa, and I'll see this 'voice'." TM nodded. SSJ stepped   
away over the rocks and dirt back up to the top of the crater. Suddenly, his leg tripped   
over the uneven ground, and then crashed into the ground just in time to dodge a shuriken   
that flew past where his head was.  
  
He heard the same voice, "Damn it, Amarant! You friggin' missed!"  
  
'Amarant?' SSJ thought. He got to his feet and said aloud, "FFIX crew?!"  
  
"Shit, he found out," said the voice. He looked past the top of the crater and saw them.   
The heroes of FFIX were facing him with weapons drawn. SSJ nearly wet himself.  
  
"Oh, shit," was all he said.  
  
When they raised their weapons and yelled, "For Rantmon!" SSJ turned around and dashed away   
as fast as he could, sweating with terror. He ran, jumped, ducked, and rolled to escape the   
onslaught of the attacks. He leapt to avoid Freya's spear, ducked to avoid Amarant's thrown   
items, and dodged Steiner's sword, Vivi, Garnet, and Eiko's magic, Quena's fork, and   
Zidane's weapon.  
  
TM looked up at the spectacle. "What the hell is SSJ doing?"  
  
"Is he being chased by Vivi of FF9?" Amiko asked as she squinted for a view.  
  
TM and Amiko looked at each other. They laughed at the thought. "SSJ? Being chased by a   
nine year old?! HAHAHA!" came from TM.  
  
Amiko added while bursting with laughter, "Or six-year-old Eiko? You've gotta be kidding!"  
  
SSJ then reached the two and looked up at the FFIX crew. "Well, I'd be laughing too," he   
began. And then he turned to the two, eyes wide and full of panic, "BUT THEY'RE REALLY OUT   
TO KILL ME!"  
  
Amiko suddenly stopped laughing, "Oh, so this is serious."  
  
TM did, too, and swore, "Shit."  
  
"Crap," said SSJ as they came closer. "I don't know how to fight them..."  
  
Amiko then made a brilliant idea, "Just use your friggin' author powers, then!"  
  
"Sorry, it's only one per chapter or else that'd be too unfair."  
  
"Says WHO?"  
  
SSJ whispered back, "The Writer's Guild of America."  
  
Amiko snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Damn them."  
  
And then they heard TM, "Hey, look at that."  
  
Amiko and SSJ turned to see what happened. They saw it. From the onslaught of the AIM   
Runningmen, the ground had weakened and broke away at the combined weight of the FFIX crew.   
"Hah!" said SSJ. "Thank you, bad writing!"  
  
"Okay, let's just catch the bishounen!" said Amiko with glee. Amiko quickly threw bishie   
balls to capture Zidane and Vivi, while TM caught Dagger and shoves her bishie ball into   
his pocket. They all then began to dash away, but not after TM turned around and flipped   
them off.  
  
"See ya later!" SSJ yelled as he threw down a smoke bomb. They all then dashed away. Only   
then did they realize they were dashing towards the crater, and not away. As the FFIX crew   
got up from the hole, the three dashed back through the smoke, making a perfectly good   
smoke bomb wasted. So they dashed away from the people while dodging attacks.  
  
They reached the top of the crater. They saw the Invincible and the Highwind suspended in   
the air. They needed an escape route, and they thanked the terrible author for conveniently   
placing the ships there. "Let's take the Highwind!" SSJ yelled at the same time that TM   
yelled, "Let's take the Invincible!"  
  
They then exchanged glances. Now wasn't the time to argue, apparently. SSJ muttered,   
"Whatever" as TM muttered, "Suit yourself." So they entered separate ships, taking off and   
leaving the FFIX crew behind...with Amiko.  
  
"D'oh," said SSJ as he went back and picked her up from her escape from them. She scolded   
him for that, but didn't pay attention. He spoke over the radio to TM's Invincible, "We've   
got to get back to Terra."  
  
"Yeah," TM replied, "Already I doubt we can survive here."  
  
And it was then that the cons of having a bad author kicked in. The ships sputtered and   
slowed. The three swore. The ships were out of gas. And once again, the three experienced   
the sensation of falling back to Terra, swearing as the chapter ended.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
SSJ: Oh no... Filler time.  
  
TM: Damn it... We're screwed.  
  
Amiko: Filler? DEAR GOD NO... IN A FANFICTION?!  
  
SSJ: Witness as NOTHING HAPPENS IN THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!  
  
TM: On the next chapter of "Ginga GIRI GIRI!"  
  
SSJ: Episode 11! "The Root of all Evil"  
  
---------- 


	11. The Root of All Evil

Disclaimer: Anime ain't mine. But this fic is. Yeah. Amiko and TM exist in   
real life.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
SSJ: Last time, on GINGA GIRI GIRI...  
  
Amiko: Stuff happens! We enter the Planet!  
  
TM: Met FF7 and FF9 people!  
  
SSJ: And now, here we go! Filler time!  
  
Amiko: DAMN! NO!  
  
---- Chapter 11: The Root of All Evil ----  
  
The scene opened in a small town. Houses lined the streets, filled with litter and trodden   
over by cars. Amiko, SSJ, and TM appeared over the horizon and walked through the city   
gates. SSJ's hair was thin and wiry, pointing up instead of falling down. TM was weary,   
with the bag of bishie-balls slung over his shoulder. Amiko was straining to walk. TM's   
eyes narrowed; he threw down his bag in exhaustion and yelled into the air, "DAMN IT! WHY,   
OF ALL TIMES, MUST THE SHIPS RUN OUT OF FUEL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT?!"  
  
Amiko groaned, "Damn it... What's with our bad luck...?"  
  
The three wandered through the town. The streets soon became crowded as the three entered   
the town square. Being nimble and silent, TM quickly snatched the wallets of those wearing   
the richest suits. He pocketed the wallets and turned to the other two. "Let's go to a   
motel or something," he suggested.  
  
The other two nodded. They passed a sign, made from wood and hanging from a stake embedded   
in the ground. It read, "Welcome to Stocks."  
  
***  
  
Hours passed. In the darkness of night, a car ran along the streets of Stocks. Darkness was   
its cloak as it came to a stop in front of a large concrete building. On the walls,   
carvings that resembled to word "Bank" was visible in a street lights. As silently as he   
could, the driver opened the door of his car and stepped out.  
  
He was silent as he stepped in front of the bank. From the pockets of his trench coat, he   
pulled out a key. He quickly unlocked the door, and slid along the wall until he was under   
a security camera. It automatically turned to his left, and he ran in the opposite   
direction, and into the power box. With great swiftness, he flipped the switches for all   
the security devices.  
  
The red light on the camera stopped blinking. Whatever lights were left in the building   
shut off, and he was plunged into total darkness. A different light turned on, though, and   
the man was visible in the light of a flashlight he held in his hand. His dark brown eyes   
seemed to be black in the lack of light. His hair was covered with a tight cap, hidden from   
sight.  
  
He pulled another thing from his pocket. A black box. With time on his side, he quickly   
worked the box. He taped it by the door of the vault, layered metal over concrete over more   
metal.  
  
Just a few minutes later, a loud crack filled the air. Not a minute later, the man ran out,   
bags slung over his shoulder. He ran through a glass window, shattering it instantly. In a   
flash, he trampled over the grass lawn, and threw the bag into his car. He pushed it aside,   
and slammed his door shut.  
  
Five minutes after, the bank was swarming with police. However, he was already gone without   
a trace.  
  
***  
  
The next morning came, and the three were at the table of an outdoor restaurant. A   
newspaper was in the center of the table, shaded by an awning. SSJ and Amiko sat and read   
the headlines, while TM sat quietly and thought to himself. SSJ looks up, and then met eyes   
with Amiko. They then glance towards TM.  
  
"A bank was robbed, huh?" said SSJ.  
  
"So, what?" Amiko coldly said back. They had better problems to worry about, after all.  
  
TM narrowed his eyes and snatched the newspaper. He spoke, "I need a place to store our   
cash, and that was the place I was planning to deposit."  
  
"Oh... Well, what are we going to do?"  
  
There was a silence. A group of people walked by, laughing and yelling over the noise of   
cars. TM just said, "Well, let's go to that bank..."  
  
The three pushed back their chairs and walked away from the restaurant. Not much longer,   
the three reached the crowded bank, swarming with police. The streets were lined with black   
and white cars, with red and blue sirens sitting atop the roofs. The area was surrounded   
with the yellow police tape, and a large team of police surveyed the bank for evidence.  
  
The three approached the bank, noticing the open window and skid marks from tires in an   
adjacent street. They reached the edge of the tape and stood silently, looking at the   
damage.  
  
Some distance away, one investigator was examining papers of the little evidence when he   
noticed the three, looking straight into the bank. He turned and walked towards them. He   
asked, "May I help you kids?"  
  
The three turned and looked at the new person. His long brown hair flew about in the wind,   
with his blue eyes staring straight at the three. His muscular body was covered with an   
open brown coat, under which there was a blue shirt, tucked into light brown slacks. TM   
answered, "Well, we needed to make a deposit..."  
  
"Well, the bank is not going to be helping. We hardly have any evidence of from robbery   
except for the broken window and the skid marks in the street."  
  
SSJ said, "I guess it must be frustrating."  
  
"It is, kid."  
  
The investigator rubbed his aching forehead as a voice called him back. He turned and   
yelled back to the voice, and then spoked to the three, "Look, if you three need to find   
another bank, there is one nearby. It's down the street in that direction-" He pointed to   
the south. He then continued, "-and a left turn when you're at the second street down.   
Well, bye."  
  
With that the investigator turned and walked away, and the three looked towards the   
direction he pointed. They then walked together to the other bank in silence.  
  
***  
  
An hour or two later, the three returned to their motel room. SSJ sat in a soft cushioned   
chair while Amiko fell into her bed. TM stood by the window. He stared out at the city,   
whose lights were beginning to shine as the sun set. His eyes were stiff as he spoke,   
"Well... Looks like we're here. Should we leave tomorrow? Or should we stay?"  
  
SSJ sighed, and stared at the ceiling. He began "Well... There is no reason to stay-"  
  
Amiko interrupted him then, "Hey TM, how much money did you deposit?"  
  
TM turned to her and thought about it. He then replied, "Well, I deposited about twenty   
thousand dollars..."  
  
SSJ's eyes are narrowed as he sarcastically said, "So, people carry a lot of money in their   
pockets now, huh?"  
  
"Heh. Yeah."  
  
TM then dropped on his bed, and grabbed the TV remote. He pressed a button, and a   
television opposite the bed turned on. A commercial about some kind of lotion was   
displaying. The screen turned black, and a program showed- the news. They heard the   
reporter speak, "Last night, a bank robbery occurred in the First Bank of Stocks."  
  
The three's attention were caught, and SSJ looked up at the reader/viewer as he muttered to   
himself, "My... How convenient."  
  
The news reporter continued, "At the scene, the only thing found was chess piece, a knight,   
and a note in the center of the vault. Police report that only the time and day are written   
on the note: Midnight, Two days from now. We shall cover more as the story develops."  
  
Another reporter appeared on screen with other clearly important news, "Looking for a   
clean, healthy, alternative food-"  
  
The TV turned black, and TM put down the remote on the counter between his bed and Amiko's.   
He turned to SSJ and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"...No. I'm not. And I don't think I want to know..."  
  
***  
  
Ten hours later, SSJ, TM, and Amiko sat atop the roof of a large building, across the   
street from the other bank. They sat as low as possible as a cold wind grabbed the back of   
their necks. The three shivered, and SSJ spoke in a low, annoyed tone, "Okay, so here we   
are, out in the freezing cold, for WHAT reason, TM?!"  
  
TM answered, "Well, we might be able to stop another robbery."  
  
Amiko snapped at him, "And, HOW do you know if that report is accurate-"  
  
Just then a car stopped in front of the dark bank. The three slightly leaned over the wall   
in front of them as they saw a figure move out from the car. It was too dark for them to   
see any features of the man's face, yet they heard him cough. The three stood, and silently   
ran to the corner of the roof. They slid down a fire ladder, and landed in an alley. They   
witnessed the figure from afar as he unlocked the door. That struck TM. "How can he..."  
  
Amiko wondered, "Did he pick the lock?"  
  
Within two minutes, the three watched the man dash inside and passed a wall. They lost   
sight, and SSJ got an idea. He spoke, "Hey, Yuffie."  
  
In a flash of red, Yuffie appeared beside SSJ, sleepy and groggy. She rubbed her eyes as   
she leaned on SSJ. She just sleepily said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you hit a tire of that car from here?"  
  
Yuffie stopped rubbing her eyes, and looked in the direction SSJ pointed. She drowsily   
grinned. "Yeah. Easy."  
  
With great silence, she chucked several shurikens at the tires of the car. A loud pop was   
heard, and the four hid behind a brick wall. SSJ patted Yuffie and said, "Thanks. Return."  
  
Yuffie smiled as she turned red again and disappeared inside SSJ's pockets. The three   
waited as they heard loud footsteps. A moment of silence passed, until a soft curse was   
audible. Amiko leaned over the corner, and gazed in the direction of the car.  
  
As time passed, the man eventually reemerged, sacks of money slung over his shoulders. He   
turned and ran away, abandoning the car, heading away from the three. TM emerged from the   
corner and yelled at the top of his lungs, "STOP!"  
  
The figure stopped, dropping the bags of money. He turned around, and glared at TM. He   
spoke in a low voice, "Well, so it's you who have ruined my plan..."  
  
TM was silent as the thief stepped toward him. The thief spoked, almost to himself, "Well,   
whoever you are, you seem to be pretty smart, figuring out I was gonna strike here..."  
  
"Heh," TM muttered.  
  
***  
  
Just six hours before, SSJ, Amiko, and TM were sitting around a circular table in their   
motel room. With a map of Stocks, the three discussed about where the robber will strike   
next. Amiko said, "Now, how do we even know *if* the robber will strike next?!"  
  
However, TM was too busy discussing with SSJ, and Amiko fumed. She grabbed TM by the neck   
and started chocking him. She yelled, "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT   
THE NOTE WAS TRUE?! HOW CAN YOU TRUST A NEWS REPORT TO GIVE YOU ALL THE FACTS?!"  
  
TM was silent. Finally, he answered, "I'm just guessing."  
  
Amiko sighed, and couldn't help but want to grip around TM's neck. She restrained herself,   
and sunk in a chair. She looked at the floor as she spoke with an annoyed voice, "This is a   
stupid plan..."  
  
TM then turned to SSJ, ignoring Amiko. "Well? Where do you think he might strike again?"  
  
SSJ thought for a while. Then he recalled the chess piece. He pointed to the location of   
the robbed bank, and moved several places in the movement of a knight. His finger landed   
upon the bank they were just at. SSJ and TM realized it at once. SSJ said, "Ack... That   
figured."  
  
"Yeah." The two thought a bit more, and TM got an idea. He said, "Hey! We could stop the   
guy!"  
  
Amiko turned to TM and said, "You really think we can?!"  
  
"Well, our bishoujo and bishounen can."  
  
Amiko sighed, "Fine... This will absolutely not work, though."  
  
***  
  
Back at the present, TM and the thief faced off, as SSJ and Amiko hid behind a brick wall   
in the distance. TM stood, unarmed and unprotected, while the thief dropped the bags of   
money and relaxed. He spoke, eyes closed, as a wind blew around the two. "You know my game,   
huh?" he said. "Well then, here. Catch me tomorrow if you can."  
  
The thief tossed TM a small piece of wood. TM caught the piece and looked at it. It was a   
polished, thick piece. A Chinese symbol was written on it. TM looked up, and saw that the   
man was gone and a sewer cover lifted up and to the side. SSJ and Amiko emerged from their   
corner while TM dashed to the hole. However, the thief was nowhere to be seen. TM cursed,   
and pushed the sewer cover over the hole. He then turned to SSJ and Amiko. "Damn! He was   
right there!"  
  
Amiko said, "Well, what would you have done?"  
  
"Summon Tifa... Or Garnet..."  
  
"...And that was your plan?"  
  
"It was a good plan!"  
  
SSJ interrupted before they could argue, then, "Hand me that thing he threw to you."  
  
TM and Amiko quieted down, as TM tossed the piece to SSJ. SSJ's eyes widened as he looked   
at it. He recognized the symbol and told, "It's a Chinese chess piece..."  
  
Amiko asked, "You know what it is?"  
  
"Yeah. I used to play it some years ago. This is... A canon..."  
  
"A canon?" TM inquired.  
  
"Yeah. It moves like a rook, but it captures by hopping over another piece within its   
movement lines."  
  
TM then walked to the bag. He picked up the bags of money and tossed it through the window.   
The window shattered, and the alarm rang loudly through the street. TM turned to the two   
and yelled, "Come on! We gotta go!"  
  
The three quickly ran away to their apartment, hiding from the spotlights of the police   
cars.  
  
***  
  
The three were bent over the map in their motel room again. SSJ and TM looked at the map.   
The first two robbed banks were crossed off, and Amiko struggled to think. The room was   
musty and stuffy as the three thought. Eventually, Amiko opened a window and a light breeze   
entered. She broke the silence, "How did the piece move again?"  
  
SSJ placed the Chinese chess piece on the second bank. He explained, "The canon moves like   
a rook. It can travel left, right, forward, or backwards as far as it likes." The other two   
nodded in apprehension. "However, it captures by hopping over another piece."  
  
TM couldn't quite get that. He never did encounter it. "What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
SSJ sighed, and demonstrated, "It means, in order to capture a piece, there has to be   
another piece between it and that piece. It captures differently than it moves."  
  
Amiko snapped her fingers together. "Oh... That's it."  
  
The three quickly foundnd four banks that were in the position described. Other banks lay   
between the four banks and the second attempted robbery. The three cursed. There were four   
possibilities. "This is harder than I thought," muttered TM.  
  
"Four possible banks?!" Amiko thought aloud.  
  
SSJ swore, "Damn..."  
  
"Which one is right?!" TM wondered.  
  
***  
  
The police swarmed the bank, with yellow tape surrounding the area. Police checked all the   
evidence, including the abandoned car, with the shurikens still embedded in the wheel. The   
inspector stood by the car, with a cop standing right next to him. The cop spoke, "It seems   
like we got help, eh, Jarrett?"  
  
Jarrett was silent, and leaned over to inspect the shurikens. They went clear through the   
rubber wheels, and tore into the metal behind it. He replied, "Indeed..." He then got to   
his feet and looked around at the half-wits trying to find any evidence at all. He frowned   
that they could find no other. He then wondered, "But who could have been helping us?"  
  
Several hours later, Jarrett pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex. He stepped   
from his car, and noticed a notice attached to his mailbox, which was just under an awning.   
He walked over to it and picked up the note. He read it and was surprised with the   
information. "Another robbery...?! Is this real?!"  
  
***  
  
SSJ and company were waiting in the alley across the street from a bank. It was dark, save   
for the dim lights of the street. SSJ, Amiko, and TM sat on the ground, wearing thick   
cloaks to drive away the cold. The three were silent, but finally, a car appeared. And   
again, the thief stepped out. He thought to himself, 'Heh... They would never figure this   
out...'  
  
The thief strided through the concrete walkway, and stepped up to the glass and metal door   
of the bank: the Federal Union Bank. He pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. He   
walked inside, ignoring the three peeking around the corner where they hid. TM spoke,   
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Good thing that detective found our note," SSJ muttered.  
  
Amiko added, "Yeah. We actually have help..."  
  
"Come on out, Tifa," TM commanded. And Tifa appeared in a flash of light, TM paying close   
attention to certain aspects of hers.  
  
"Let's go, Catherine," said SSJ. Catherine appeared by SSJ, smiling, and Yuffie angrily   
materialized between the two. Yuffie quietly argued, "Now, WHY did you choose to summon   
THIS weak knife thrower?"  
  
"'Cause you're tired."  
  
"WHAT?! I'm not... The least... Bit... Tired..." Yuffie then fell forward. SSJ caught her   
and returned her to her ball, sighed, then continued.  
  
Amiko then finally summoned Zidane. The rest of her bishounen followed suit. Amiko was   
silent. She then muttered, "This is why I shouldn't be so damn sexy."  
  
TM and SSJ facefaulted, and quickly got up as the bishounen began to bicker amongst   
themselves. Amiko quickly quieted them, and the group reached the door of the bank. TM   
called into the bank, "COME OUT! AT ONCE!"  
  
There was a loud crash in the bank, and money spilled from the open vault door. No one   
moved. The room became silent. SSJ muttered to Catherine, "Can you hit the light switch   
from here?"  
  
Catherine squinted and saw a small room opposite of them. The electricity box lay inside.   
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
Then, Catherine pulled her knives from her belt, and chucked one at the electricity box.   
With great accuracy, it hit the light switch lightly, and flipped it up. Light suddenly   
floodded the bank, catching the group and the thief off guard for a moment. The group   
quickly ran and surround the vault and looked inside. They were taken aback. The thief was   
nowhere to be seen. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" SSJ yelled.  
  
"Where the Hell did he go?!" Amiko yelled.  
  
TM swore, "Damn it!"  
  
The three ran into the vault, searching for another exit. The bishounen and bishoujo   
followed, searching for any escape route at all. They foundnd none and were left baffled by   
the man's disappearance.  
  
The group stood in the far end of the vault, and before they could react, a smaller vault   
door opened, and the thief leapt out of it. He quickly ran out of the vault, and shut the   
door and turned to lock before the group could run out.  
  
He then laughed, but the three and their bishounen and bishoujo were unable to hear through   
the thick walls. They banged and clawed at the walls, but failed to shove it open. They all   
cursed, but still, no one heard their screams. The thief just said, "Heh. Stay in there for   
a while."  
  
The thief strided out of the bank and to his car. As he opened the door and sat in the   
driver's seat, he thought to himself, "Oh well... At least I'll have the cops off my tail   
for a while."  
  
The thief pulled out his keys, and inserted one into the ignition. He turned the key, and   
prepared to ride away. "Well, off to home."  
  
The thief waited, with his keys turned. The car sputtered, but refused to start. He turned   
it once more, yet it still refused to start. He cursed, wondering what was wrong with his   
car. He stepped out of his car and swore, "Fuck... Another piece of evidence for them..."  
  
He kicked up the hood of the car and looked inside. He searched for the engine to inspect   
it, but was unable to... ...for there was no engine. It was completely torn out, and he   
heard a loud creaking sound. He turned, and saw the engine, hanging from a tree. It swung   
and twisted on its rope, and the thief yelled indignantly, "The Hell?!"  
  
A voice called behind from behind him, stupefying him, "So, looks like we finally caught   
you."  
  
The thief turned around to see the detective, David Jarrett, behind him, standing with   
hands in his pockets. "You are under arrest for grand theft and arson as well," Jarrett   
simply said.  
  
The thief stepped back. He swore and turned to run, but only meet the simultaneous flashing   
of several car headlights. He turned back to Jarrett, who stood, smiling. The thief was   
then handcuffed and was shoved toward a police car. Then, a hole appeared in the ground.   
SSJ, Amiko, and TM, as well as their bishounen and bishoujo, emerged from the hole.   
Everyone was taken aback by their sudden entrance. Jarrett began, "How the Hell-"  
  
Thief finished from the car, "-Did you three appear?!"  
  
SSJ answered, "Plot hole. No need to explain." He turned to Jarrett, then, and said, "Okay,   
there's your guy..."  
  
TM interrupted, "DO WE GET ANY BOUNTY OR SOMETHING?!"  
  
Jarrett smileed and laughed. "Well, here's ten grand," he said as he handed over a wad of   
cash. "That's enough for your work?" he asked.  
  
TM sighed at the small amount, for he had stolen much more before, but still pocketed the   
wad of cash. Jarrett then asked, "Oh, by the by, how did you know he would come here?"  
  
SSJ pulled out the Chinese Chess piece and explained, "Well, he left a knight the first   
place he thieved when we came. When we met him at his second bank, he left us this Chinese   
Chess piece: the canon." Jarrett nodded as SSJ continued, "I know how it moved and   
captured, but there was four banks situated in position."  
  
TM added, "It seemed nearly impossible then, because they were far away, and it would be   
hard to stop him if we split."  
  
SSJ finally finished, "So then we just rolled a dice, and this one came up."  
  
Jarrett, the thief, and various other policemen facefaulted. The thief yelled, "YOU USED   
LUCK TO FOIL MY BRILLIANT PUZZLE?!"  
  
TM grinned and said, "Yeah. And it looks like luck was on our side."  
  
After being silent for a long time, Amiko finally spoke, "I hate to admit it, but they   
succeeded. Damn luck."  
  
"AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT, TOO! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS!" The thief   
was then carried away in the car, and the three turned to walk away from the crowd. But it   
was then that one of the policemen recognized the faces of the three.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled. "THEY'RE WANTED ON TERRA! THEY'RE BOUNTY IS SEVERAL BILLION!"  
  
The three stopped in their tracks. "Eep," they said at once.  
  
The cops, including Jarrett, dashed over to stop the three, but the various bishounen and   
bishoujo fend them off. Quickly, the bishounen and bishoujo disappeared into the three's   
pockets, and the three ran into a black plot hole. It closed, leaving Jarrett and his crew   
cursing.  
  
And during the fray, the thief managed to escape. Jarrett cursed a louder one this time,   
sighing at his luck.  
  
***  
  
The next day, SSJ, Amiko, and TM wandered through the forests. Various trees and thickets   
surrounded the three, but they followed a dirt path and eventually found a small hot spring   
manor. Amiko squealed in joy, as TM and SSJ sighed. She said, "Yes! Hot springs! We haven't   
been to one in a long time!"  
  
"We were in one last chapter," said SSJ as he tried to have them go past.  
  
Amiko pouted and replied, "Yeah, but it was not shown!"  
  
SSJ sighed, "Whatever."  
  
A few minutes later, SSJ, TM, and all of Amiko's bishounen were soaking in the wide, male   
hot springs. A thin bamboo wall separated them from the women's hot spring, where Amiko and   
SSJ's and TM's bishoujo basked. "Damn," SSJ sighed with relief. "This is quite   
refreshing..."  
  
"Yeah," TM added. "Especially after all that thieving and such."  
  
SSJ sighed, then yelled across the bamboo wall, "This has been a fun adventure, huh,   
Amiko-chan?"  
  
"I know," Amiko's voice carried from the other side. "It hasn't been that bad after all..."  
  
And then, the bishounen of Amiko began to bicker yet again. SSJ, Amiko, and TM sighed.   
  
Squall yelled, "Shut up, you spikey-assed wimp!"  
  
Cloud insulted back, "I wouldn't be talking, you haven't even gone through puberty, yet!"  
  
Kamui just said bitterly, "Will you two shut the Hell up?! You make even a trip to the hot   
springs bitter."  
  
Then, all the bishounen became involved, before Amiko forced them to return to their   
bishie balls. They turned red, and disappeared into Amiko's clothes, folded beside the hot   
springs.  
  
***  
  
And later, still, SSJ, Amiko, and TM were journeying through the forests again. They pushed   
down various plants as they trod through. They walked around various trees as they made   
their way onto a dirt path once more. They looked around, and saw a small noodle shop.   
Someone stepped from the shop, and the three immediately recognized him.  
  
SSJ groaned as TM began, "It's Saotome..."  
  
Amiko then yelled with delight, "RANMA!"  
  
Ranma, (un)fortunately for him, heard the calls, and looked behind him to see the three. He   
was right in thinking he did not recognize them and asked, "Do I know you three?"  
  
Without reply, Amiko just ran after Ranma, leaving SSJ and TM in the dust. Ranma jumped   
back and ran away from Amiko. He yelled, "GREAT! FANGIRLS! Why do I have to be so sexy?!"  
  
SSJ and TM facefaulted. SSJ was silent as he picked himself off the ground. He looked at   
Amiko, who was already a mile ahead, chasing after Ranma. TM and SSJ quickly ran after her.  
  
---- To Be Continued ---  
  
[Scenes from the next episode are shown in the background, and chibi   
characters are shown in the foreground...but you can't see because this is   
text. XD)  
  
SSJ: Hey! Here we are! Filler's over!  
  
Amiko: YES! THANK GOD!  
  
TM: And now, it looks like we have another bishounen.  
  
SSJ: Wackiness abound!  
  
Amiko: And some CRAZY plot twist or something.  
  
TM: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
All three: "Jusenkyou! Oh no!"  
  
Gene: (from out of nowhere) You better get ready! 


	12. Jusenkyou, Oh No!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool so it doesn't matter. Anyway the owners can't make  
money off of me because I'm broke.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By Amiko - Butchered by SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ---  
  
SSJ: Yea! We finally return to the path!  
  
TM: What path?  
  
SSJ: Eh... Never mind.  
  
Amiko: We continue and run into none other than Ranma!  
  
TM: So anyway! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 12: Jusenkyou, Oh No! ----  
  
SSJ and TM dashed after Amiko. Amiko dashed after Ranma. Ranma dashed away from them all.   
Overall, it was turning out to be a splendid day. After escaping Midgar with little   
difficulty, they were chasing after Ranma Saotome with little to no reason except for Amiko.  
  
And it was pretty difficult to keep up with Amiko. TM said, "Geez, how fast can she run?   
She doesn't even run this fast for the mile! She can even beat you, SSJ."  
  
"HAH!" SSJ laughed. "YEAH RIGHT!" And as he sped up, he suddenly struck something, tripped,   
and tumbled down onto the grass in much pain. He rubbed his head as he looked back. There   
was a rock. TM stopped by SSJ as he got up and said, "That wasn't there before."  
  
He glared at Amiko in the distance, who had paused to innocently shrug. She then continued   
dashing forward, and SSJ and TM sped up in an attempt to catch up.  
  
***  
  
"Ranma! COME BACK!" Amiko yelled as she sprinted after Ranma. Over grass, past trees,   
through rivers, she chased after him.  
  
Ranma was mixed between amazement and annoyance. He then muttered to himself, "Geez, that   
kid can run. Shit, how am I supposed to get rid of her?"  
  
And suddenly, from out of NOWHERE, Ryogo appeared. And the author means it when he says   
"out of nowhere", because there was no hedge, tree, river, or whatever to hide behind when   
Ryoga appeared. Just grass all around Ranma. Ranma, in the very least, was taken by   
surprise as Ryoga yelled, "Ranma! I have finally found you!"  
  
But Ranma couldn't stop. Ryoga had unluckily jumped into Ranma's escape path, and he was   
promptly run over by Ranma. He was in much pain, too say the least, but he managed to get   
up and yell at Ranma, "Ranma, how dare you treat me like some kind of doormat!"  
  
Ranma yelled back as Ryoga began to sprint after him, "You followed me all the way to   
Nekolon, China?! What the hell for?!"  
  
"To beat the hell outta you, Ranma!" Ryoga then aimed a punch at Ranma.  
  
"Damn it!" Ranma yelled as he dodged. "This is no time for that! This one devil is coming!"   
But, Ryoga didn't listen. So they stopped there, right by three pools of hot springs. As   
Ryoga and Ranma fight, with Amiko came to a stop, frozen and watching as they traded blows.   
SSJ and TM finally caught up to Amiko, then, panting with fatigue.  
  
And the battle was stretching on, Ryoga quickly threw his umbrella at Ranma, who easily   
dodged it. "Oh geez, I'm scared," Ranma sarcastically said. Upon dodging another of Ryoga's   
attacks, he sent one powerful kick at Ryoga. Ryoga flew back and into the water.  
  
Water splashed everywhere, and SSJ and TM were surprised when Ryoga didn't come out.   
Instead, they saw a small black pig appear. "A black pig?" TM uttered.  
  
Amiko squealed, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH P-Chan!" She pulled out a bishie ball and   
leapt upon a platform overlooking the springs. She tossed the ball at Ryoga and yelled,   
"Bishie Ball go!" It hit the pig dead on, and Ryoga soon disappeared in a flash of red   
light.  
  
Ranma was dumbfounded. "What the hell?!" Ranma yelled, pointing at Amiko and edging away.   
"Let Ryoga go! He doesn't even deserve being stuffed into a ball!"  
  
Amiko then turned to Rantmon, "Now it's your turn." Amiko then prepared to throw the bishie   
ball. She pulled back her arm as SSJ and TM leapt up to her. It was then that Amiko noticed   
something. "WAIT! I HAD THESE LABELED!"  
  
Amiko looked inside her bag. It was full of bishie balls, labels strewn all over the place.   
They had come off! Now, how would she know which bishounen is in which ball. TM just said,   
"They'll come if you call them, anyway."  
  
"Yeah," said Amiko, "But I want to look cool and throw the ball!" TM sweatdropped and   
sighed.  
  
SSJ then added, "I told you to put scotch tape over it."  
  
POP! Amiko reverted to wailing and crying like in Chapter 6. Though now, with Amiko's help   
in authoring, there was a name to the form: Mihoshi-Amiko. Amiko searched around her bag   
for that one bishie ball she wanted, but with all the labels mixed up, it was like finding   
a bat out of Hell. "I just know I put that bishie ball somewhere... BUT I CAN'T FIND IT!"   
she said to prove her point.  
  
And she began crying. A gigantic shockwave of sound flew across the area like a sonic boom.   
The legendary attack of Amiko now had a name (thanks to Amiko, of course): Amnesia. Ranma   
yelled while covering his ears, "I can't take it anymore!" Ranma prepared an attack and   
aimed it straight at Amiko and then he yelled, "Whirling Dragon Punch!"  
  
Ranma punched the pole that SSJ, TM, and Amiko were depending on. The platform collapsed,   
sending the three turmbling down into three separate hot springs. Only then did Ranma read   
the signs over the springs: The Spring of Drowned Mascot, Spring of Drowned Mascot II, and   
Spring of Almost-Drowned Mutant. He turned white. Of all springs...  
  
"Oh crap," he muttered. "I better make a run for it. I definitely don't want to see what   
they'll do to me after they get out of there."  
  
But poor Ranma never got the chance to run. Amiko got up from her spring and looked around   
at the steaming water. "Huh? What happened?" she said, oblivious of her changed state or   
that she fell into a cursed hot spring. "Geez, who turned up the thermostat?"  
  
Amiko reached to wipe off sweat from her forehead and realized what happened. She   
immediately saw the back of her hands. "Oh my god! I'm blue and fuzzy!" she pointed out the   
obvious. "LIKE NIGHTCRAWLER!"  
  
TM and SSJ got out of their mascots as well, though neither of them knew of their   
transformations. They saw Amiko, however, and TM laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU   
ARE!"  
  
SSJ saw TM and had to hold in his laughter as he said, "I wouldn't be talking midget cat!"  
  
TM, though didn't see SSJ's changed form. "What? Who are ya calling midget cat?" He could   
only wonder what SSJ was talking about as he looked into the spring he came out of. He saw   
his reflection, and he thought that he very much resembled that Spinel from Card Captor   
Sakura. He screamed, "AH! I'M A FLYING THING!" Then he caught sight of SSJ. He pointed at   
SSJ, though his hand had no fingers then, and yelled, "AND SO ARE YOU!"  
  
"What?" SSJ looked into his own spring. He screamed in dismay and swore every single word   
he knew. "FREAKING- I'M KERO. There is no way in hell that I'm gonna help catch cards. NO   
WAY."  
  
They then heard Amiko's utterance of surprise, "Ooohhh!" The two turned white and looked up   
at the much taller Amiko. They figured she didn't know it was them as she said, "Stuffed   
animals for me to catch! Yay!"  
  
SSJ and TM yelled in unison, "HOLY SHATNER! RUN!" SSJ and TM ran (or in this case flew) for   
dear life from Amiko as she pulled out her bishie balls.  
  
SSJ and TM dodged the bishie balls and spotted Ranma and sped up to hide behind him. Ranma   
looked at Amiko and just muttered, "That uncute tomboy chick just turned into a kijo!"  
  
Amiko heard it. She suddenly disappeared, only to reappear just in front of Ranma, SSJ, and   
TM. They all were taken aback. SSJ and TM spelled aloud, "W-T-F!" Yes, they said the   
individual letters.  
  
Ranma just added to his previous line, "A really cool Kijo!"  
  
"I'M NOT A KIJO!" Amiko yelled back in anger. He didn't bother trying to argue. Amiko then   
continued, "Now where were we...? Oh yeah!" She evily grinned then as she pulled out her   
bishie ball and prepared to toss it. She yelled, "Bishie ball... Go?" She trailed off.   
Ranma suddenly was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Ranma go?"  
  
Amiko, SSJ, and TM watched where Ranma once stood, seeing nothing but air. Confused, they   
looked around to see Ranma some great distance ahead. Damn, he was fast! Amiko yelled after   
him, "COME BACK!"  
  
With that, the three dashed after Ranma. It was harder for SSJ and TM, having short legs   
and all. So there came a convenient rainpour, reverting the three to their original forms   
as expected from a Jusenkyou transformation. The three exchanged glances, two of them glad   
to have their original form. Amiko swore, but still continued sprinting ahead, SSJ and TM   
following in the distance.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
(And now! It's time for Amiko's corner! Japanese lessons for the otaku! Info in case you  
didn't read what happened!)  
  
Japanese words:  
Kijo = demoness  
  
***  
  
Alternate forms:  
  
Amiko: Mutant (Think a girl Nightcrawler.)  
  
SSJ: Kero, or Cerberus, the Sun guardian from Card Captor Sakura. Sakura's guardian.   
Transforms into a lion with wings.  
  
TM: Suppi, or Spinel Sun, the Dark Guardian from CCS. Eriol's guardian. Transforms into a   
panther with wings.  
  
***  
  
Email me @ amiko_chan1231@hotmail.com if you want more info and links to good CCS sites.  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
Heero: Who the hell is this Ranma guy anyway?  
  
Kamui: And why does Amiko have to catch him let alone you? (Glares at other bishie)  
  
Vivi: Umm... Please don't fight.  
  
All other bishies: Shut up!  
  
Amiko: Just read the script!  
  
Heero: Anyway, with Ranma gone and Amiko and company cursed, it's off to catch another   
bishounen!  
  
Kamui: On the next episode of Ginga GIRI GIRI! "Not Another Chick Fight..."  
  
---------- 


	13. Not Another Chick Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool so it doesn't matter. Anyway the owners can't make   
money off of me because I'm broke.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By Amiko - Butchered by SSJ  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Chapter 13: Not Another Chick Fight... ----  
  
Things were just fine and dandy at the Tendo Dojo that day. The girls were all glad to see   
Ranma return at that time, knowing little of what would befall their small dojo. Ranma was   
sweating, for he had dashed through trees, grass, water, desert, and anything in his path   
in order to return safely there. He just muttered, "Finally, I'm home."  
  
There suddenly was much activity. At the sound of Ranma's voice, out bursted Shampoo and   
Ukyo from wherever they were. "RANMA!" Shampoo yelled as she leapt forward and glomped   
Ranma. "Ranma come home for Shampoo."  
  
Ukyo glared at Shampoo for that and threatened, "I don't think so, hussy."  
  
"What you say, Spatula-girl?" Shampoo spat back.  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo glared at each other. She began, "Why you..."  
  
Ranma sighed, "Not again..."  
  
And as if things couldn't get any worse, Akane stepped into the room. She said more out of   
reflex, "Oh Ranma, you're home." Then she saw what was happening, with the two girls   
grabbing onto him. She blinked. She then turned about to leave and said, "Wait, I don't   
want to disturb you."  
  
Suddenly, a voice echoed through the house, "Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
"Hey," Ranma muttered as he turned to the sound. "That sounds like Ryoga." And indeed, it   
was, for he dodged out of the way as debris flew all over the place. The door flew off its   
hinges and there was Ryoga, standing proud before Amiko, SSJ, and TM. "You know, you could   
have just opened the door," Ranma said with narrow eyes.  
  
Ryoga just smirked and didn't reply. Behind him, Amiko was facing TM and SSJ and said,   
"See! I told you he'd take us here!"  
  
SSJ yelled back in anger, "Yeah, after he took us ALL OVER ASIA!" He had veins that were as   
thick as vines, then, and was sweating buckets. He clearly was not in the mood.  
  
TM added in anger, "Not to mention Canada."  
  
Amiko just said back in anger, "Hey! Give him some credit."  
  
The focus returned to Ryoga, who stood in the doorway. Kasumi entered in the background,   
sighing at the broken door as Ryoga stated, "Ranma Saotome, today is the day I shall break   
you!"  
  
Then, Ranma suddenly remembered something. He pointed at Ryoga and said, "Huh? I thought   
you were in that little ball thingy."  
  
"I was, but Miss Amiko was kind enough to let me out so I can have my revenge." Ryoga then   
dashed forward, aiming a punch at Ranma. Quickly, though, Ranma parried the blow and leapt   
away from Ryoga.  
  
Nabiki then came out with all the commotion. She exchanged glances with Kasumi, and the two   
asked questions. Kasumi's was, "Oh Ryoga, who are your new friends?"  
  
Nabiki asked, "Yeah, who's the chick?"  
  
Ryoga then aimed a kick at Ranma. He blocked and yelled with incredulity, "Fr-Fri-Friend's?   
That chick put Ryoga in a little ball!" He then dodged another blow from Ryoga.  
  
Nabiki looked at Amiko and muttered, "Why did ya let him out?"  
  
"Hey!" Ryoga yelled. During his lapse in concentration, Ranma took the advantage. He landed   
one single blow that sent Ryoga flying out the back door and into a pond.  
  
Amiko and Akane yelled in unison, "P-CHAN!"  
  
Akane was silent for a bit, realizing that Amiko called Ryoga the name she had given him.   
"How do you know P-Chan?" she demanded.  
  
Amiko just whistled innocently and replied, "I have my ways."  
  
TM nudged SSJ and whispered, "Crap, Amiko is gonna get in a fight with Akane."  
  
SSJ grew silent. He looked at Amiko, glaring at Akane. He then turned back to TM, "Run." So   
they dashed away and hid behind whatever they could, watching the house from afar.  
  
Back at Amiko, she pulled out her bishie ball, this one with a label of "P-Chan"   
scotch-taped onto it. "P-Chan return," she said. A red beam came from the pond, and Ryoga,   
or P-Chan, disappeared in her bishie ball.  
  
Akane yelled, "Hey! Give him back!"  
  
Amiko just simply said, "You'll have to fight me for him."  
  
In the background, Shampoo latched onto Ranma again and said, "Come on Ranma, no you need   
worry about violent Akane." So she began dragging him away as Ukyo began protesting.  
  
Back at Akane, she shook her fist at Amiko. "Why you," she began as she dashed forward at   
Amiko. They were just about to fight when Amiko held her hands up.  
  
"Hey wait," she said as Akane stopped just before Amiko. Amiko then said quite seriously,   
"I wouldn't want to make a mess on Kasumi's floor, so why don't we act like civilized   
people and take this outside? Hmm?"  
  
Akane just glared at Amiko. "Fine," she uttered as she turned about to step to the pond   
were Ryoga fell in. Amiko took this as a prime moment to apply her magical makeup. Light   
suddenly flooded the area.  
  
Akane turned around in surprise. She was even more surprised that she didn't see Amiko   
anywhere. Instead, Amiko's Bat Shadow Lady form stood there. Amiko just stretched and said   
with pride, "Oh yeah! It's time to kick some butt!"  
  
"Hey! Where's that Amiko chick?!" Akane demanded as she pointed at the girl.  
  
"Right here," Amiko replied as she pointed to herself. "I hope you didn't mind if I put   
some make-up on. After all it gives this fight a more dramatic appearance."  
  
"Whatever. It won't help you."  
  
SSJ and TM were inside the house now, watching the fight through the window. SSJ was white   
with fear. He didn't want to see blood and guts all over the place like it was Kill Bill.   
"I can't watch," he said as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Poor Akane is doomed." But   
it was hard to fight off curiosity as he peeked through his fingers.  
  
TM, on the other hand, was cheering and chanting, "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!"  
  
Back at Amiko and Akane, Amiko just muttered, "Let's just get this over with. I have more   
important things to do." Akane just yelled as she dashed forward at Amiko. She came   
extremely fast, sending a wave of punches straight at Amiko's Bat self. She flew back from   
the attack. "Tch!" Amiko grunted as she wheeled around in midair to land on her feet. She   
continued, "So you drawn first blood. Then I'll draw this!"  
  
Akane froze as Amiko began glowing. A dark emerald light came from her as a new limit break   
as born. Finally, the light faded and she yelled the attack name, "DEADLY NIGHTSHADE!"  
  
There suddenly was the sound of flapping. Everyone froze, especially Akane. The sky seemed   
to darken as the flapping slowly got louder. Finally, out of the sky came thousands of bats   
that started flying across the battlefield (namely the Tendo's backyard). Akane couldn't do   
anything as she was struck senseless by the wave of bats. She fell to the ground, unable to   
move. And then a voice called, "Bishie ball, go!"  
  
Amiko saw it. A bishie ball flew towards Akane, hitting her and flying back through a   
window. She saw SSJ catching the bishie ball through the window and sighing. She fumed.  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Demo. Just then, SSJ and TM just noticed him, standing right beside them   
on a countertop. "Amiko was again used as a Pikachu!"  
  
SSJ and TM just exchanged glances. TM then asked, "Uh, who are you?"  
  
Demo replied, "One of Amiko's friends."  
  
SSJ then whispered to TM, "Must have been during the Kamui thing." TM nodded in agreement.   
The three then turned back to where Amiko was. Only to see that Amiko was not there. They   
then heard a feminine chuckle right by Ranma.  
  
The three sweatdropped upon seeing the bat lady, Amiko, leaning on Ranma and drawing an   
imaginary circle on his chest with her finger. (Think Ryoko on Tenchi Muyo with Tenchi in   
the picture.) They heard her say, "Anyway, aren't you glad I got rid of that wicked little   
Akane?"  
  
Shampoo flared and yelled, "Who are you to take my Ranma?!"  
  
Ukyo added, "Hey! Get off my Ranma-honey."  
  
Ranma now had three girls after him now. He sighed, but Bat Shadow Lady, Amiko, reassured   
him, "Don't worry Ranma. I'll take care of them." She smiled as she took out the compact   
and layered the crimson eye shadow on top of the black.  
  
Ranma saw TM and SSJ hiding in the house. He edged away as a light overcame Amiko and stood   
beside them. "She's kinda obsessed with make-up, isn't she?" he said to the two.  
  
TM replied, "No, she only got this way after she was kidnapped."  
  
Ranma was silent. "Kidnapped?"  
  
SSJ added, "Yeah, and got engaged."  
  
And then, some random guy spoke over the conversation, "Engaged? My poor sweet Suzuran has   
been engaged to whom? Ranma, you fiend!" The three turned to the sudden arrival. It was   
Tatewaki Kuno, still alive and well despite being shot with a Number 9 bullet.  
  
The light then faded around Amiko. She was then in the form of a cat, looking back at Kuno.   
She sighed, "I thought I got rid of you on that island."  
  
Kuno noticed Amiko in her cat form. Oh, how happy he seemed then as he dreamily said, "Is   
that Rosy kitten my lovely Suzuran?"  
  
Then, another voice called, "Silence brother! I must have revenge." Kodachi Kuno arrived.   
The Tendo Dojo sure was having a lot of visitors.  
  
"Why the Hell are you all here?!" yelled Ranma. "Don't you know how to knock?!" He then saw   
that the doorway had collapsed further from his bout with Ryoga.  
  
"Door was open," Kodachi replied. "And besides, I have some unfinished business."  
  
Kodachi shoved forward, but was then stopped by Kuno. He then spoke quite seriously, "I   
won't let you hurt my Suzuran, Kodachi." And everyone besides the two gagged.  
  
Still, Kodachi shoved Kuno out of the way and pointed at Amiko. "You!" she yelled. "I   
challenge you to a match!"  
  
Amiko sighed, "Please, I know I'm wonderful, but one at a time." Ranma, TM, and SSJ   
sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
Kodachi just glared at Amiko and yelled, "Why you can't handle all of us together?!"  
  
Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo agrees with flower lady."  
  
"Ditto," said Ukyo as she spun her spatula around as a weapon.  
  
Amiko sighed, "Fine, have it your way." She then dropped into a fighting stance and   
challenged, "Bring it on."  
  
Shampoo was the first to leap forward. She leaped forward and kicked straight at Amiko.   
Only, Amiko was fast and Shampoo kicked through air. "Huh?" Shampoo said as she saw Amiko   
dashing around behind her.  
  
Ukyo lowered her spatula, and instead from nowhere she pulled out a bunch of smaller   
spatulas. She held them tightly as she glared at Amiko. "Eat this, kitty cat," she said as   
she threw them at Amiko's cat self.  
  
Amiko sighed as she dodged each and every spatula. She dashed around the area and landed   
atop the roof of the Tendo house. "You all are going to have to do better than that to beat   
me," she mocked.  
  
"Then try resisting the attack of a thousand arms," said Kodachi. Amiko was taken aback.   
That voice came from right behind her. She barely dodged that attack to land back on the   
ground, landing on the side of the pond opposite Ukyo and Shampoo. Kodachi landed beside   
the two.  
  
"If we work together," Ukyo began, "then we can slow her down and beat her."  
  
Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi nodded in agreement. With their combined power (if you can call   
it power), they caught Amiko and trapped her. It eventually ended up with them pinning   
Amiko down on the ground as Amiko struggled to move. Amiko just yelled, "Ganging up is no   
fair!"  
  
She sighed and pouted at how unfair it was, just as her eye shadow was rubbed away by   
Kodachi. Kodachi smirked and muttered, "There, now you're not so tough. Give up?"  
  
Amiko glared back and said, "No, never." With all her strength, she shoved the three away   
and leapt back and away. Only then, she landed in the pond to set off ANOTHER of her forms.   
The three were surprised to see Amiko replaced with her Nightcrawler self. "Verdammen!" she   
swore. (Subtitles across the screen read: "Damn!" It was German, apparently.)  
  
Shampoo looked at the new Amiko. Her transformations still confused her as she wondered,   
"Where little girl go?"  
  
Amiko, in all her blue glory, pointed to herself, "Here again."  
  
Kodachi looked at the furball. She couldn't help but laughing, "Hahahahahaha! What a   
pathetic sight!"  
  
Kasumi, standing there by Ranma, SSJ, and TM, watched Amiko. She put a hand to her cheek as   
she said, "Poor thing. What happened?"  
  
Amiko turned to Kasumi and replied, "Well Ranma dumped us into the springs at Jusenkyou."  
  
Nabiki was there, too, with Kasumi. She turned to Ranma and asked, "Ranma did you really do   
that?"  
  
Ranma just answered fearfully, "Y-Y-Yeah sorry about that." Amiko was proving her   
deadliness once again.  
  
Amiko just said, "That's ok." She then turned back to Kodachi and company.  
  
Shampoo just glared at Amiko. "Let's get rid blue furry thing," she told the others.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, she was all over my..." She trailed off. Shampoo as glaring at her now.   
She corrected herself, "I mean, our Ranma!"  
  
Kodachi just glared at Amiko. "We shall spite you."  
  
***  
  
TM, meanwhile, had left the area, as did SSJ. They had figured they all would take a while,   
so they had brought a wad of paper to a certain desk of a certain room of a certain   
building. Sitting at the desk as the censor for GGG (because after all, without his hard   
work, this fic would be NC-17 from violence alone). TM saw the censor with his black   
marker. Entire lines were blocked. Whole paragraphs crossed out. TM just pointed, "This is   
coming out to a real violent chapter."  
  
SSJ agreed, "Yeah."  
  
***  
  
Back at the Tendo house, Kodachi had just uttered her words. Amiko just smirked. She   
replied, "That's if you can catch me!"  
  
Shampoo and the others did not wait for her to say any more. They leapt after Amiko. Then   
suddenly, BAMF! Amiko was suddenly hanging from the wall of the dojo. Shampoo and company   
stopped in their tracks. They turned to Amiko, surprised by her incredible speed. And they   
glared when Amiko stuck out her tongue and mocked them, "As they say in America, neener,   
neener, neener!"  
  
Ukyo growled in anger. She exchanged glances with Kodachi, and the two nodded. They then   
leapt forward at Amiko. Only then did Kuno leap into the way to stop the two. They skidded   
to a halt as Kuno protected Amiko from further injury (as if she had any). Kodachi growled,   
"Out of the way, brother."  
  
Kuno coldly returned, "No. Look, you scared the little angel."  
  
Ukyo suddenly choked. "ANGEL?!" she yelled.  
  
"She tried to take my Ranma!" Shampoo added.  
  
The four then faced each other arguing over Amiko, so Amiko took this as a delightful   
opportunity. "Bishie ball, go!" she yelled as she tossed one at Ranma. Before Ranma could   
do anything, he was caught and Amiko cheered, "There! I got Ranma. YAY!" She grinned wide,   
and held out her hand with the victory/peace sign, posing for a camera that wasn't there.  
  
Kuno then turned back to Amiko as he shoved Kodachi and company away. He said, "Come on,   
little one. It's safe."  
  
'Just go with the innocent act, and I'll catch another bishie,' she told herself, not   
caring now of how annoying he was. "Oh, Kuno-kun you saved me."  
  
Kodachi glared at Amiko. She commanded, "Get back here." She then dashed forward at Amiko.  
  
"I don't think so," Kuno said as he blocked Kodachi's attack. The two went at it, brother   
versus sister over who would get Amiko (for their own reasons, of course). Shampoo and Ukyo   
jumped in, trying to get Kuno out of the way. Amiko leapt in as well, helping Kuno out   
against the three. After an hour of fighting and the author's fingers getting tired,   
everyone was left too weak to continue. Well, except for Amiko, considering that   
Nightcrawler had endless energy and all...  
  
TM and SSJ returned with the pile of papers then, for the chapter was ready and complete.   
They then saw the battle was over, thankfully. They knew their roles. "Bishie balls, go!"   
they yelled as they threw bishie balls here and there.  
  
SSJ and TM caught their respective bishoujo. SSJ ended up catching Kasumi and Shampoo,   
while TM caught Nabiki and Ukyo. They were finally ready to sigh when a random voice   
called, "Hey! Let Shampoo go!"  
  
SSJ twitched. "Huh?" he said as he turned to the source, as did Amiko.  
  
Amiko recognized him first. (Well, of the two she was the only one who recognized him, for   
SSJ never did see Ranma ½.) "MOUSSE!" she yelled with excitement. Before anyone could   
react, she had already glomped Mousse then.  
  
Mousse was taken aback. He looked upon Amiko and asked, "Umm... Miss?"  
  
Amiko replied, "Oh yeah, Amiko." BAMF! Amiko disappeared with a wisp of smoke, and before   
anyone knew it, she was back with hot water and poured it on herself. She reverted to   
normal with her clothes and hair wet then. She just told Mousse, "Forget about Shampoo. You   
deserve better. After all, she likes Ranma."  
  
"No! I can never forget Shampoo."  
  
Amiko sighed, 'Why do ALL BISHIES have to be uncooperative...' She then turned to Kuno,   
"Fine, if you fight my friend and beat him you can have Shampoo. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Kuno yelled. He then looked at Amiko, "Who are they, anyway?"  
  
Amiko just said, "Bishie ball, go!" She threw a bishie ball. Out came Nataku in a flash of   
light.  
  
"Yes, Princess Amiko?" Nataku asked as he finally was able to get out.  
  
Amiko pointed at Mousse as she answered, "Nataku-chan, can you please defeat this man? But   
don't cause death or even severe injury to him."  
  
"Hai," Nataku replied with little emotion. Mousse smirked. The two got into fighting   
stances. And before Mousse reacted, Nataku slammed him hard into the ground.  
  
"I said don't hurt him severely!" Amiko scolded.  
  
Nataku sighed, "Sorry, Princess." Nataku then proceeded to throw Mousse into the pond,   
which caused for Mousse to change into a duck. She then took out a bishie ball and captured   
the disoriented Mousse.  
  
"That was quite a short fight," SSJ thankfully pointed as he stepped up to Amiko.  
  
Amiko turned to him and replied, "That's exactly how I wanted it. And that's why I chose   
Nataku-Chan."  
  
SSJ sighed, "Figured."  
  
And as if the randomness in this chapter wasn't enough, TM pointed to an anomaly in the   
sky. "What's that light?" he asked. SSJ and Amiko looked at it. It seemed like a rip in the   
sky. It seemed like a Gate not unlike the one that brought them there, but it was of   
different colors.  
  
"Crap," Amiko swore. "It's moving towards us." They all dashed out of the Tendo residence   
as fast as they could, leaving everyone else in tow. But it mattered not, for they were   
still sucked inside it like a tornado.  
  
"And get back to Terra!" a booming voice called. It sounded a lot like Rantmon for some   
reason.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
Email me @ amiko_chan1231@hotmail.com if you want comment me or give me more tips on making  
this fic better, since I don't get any reviews R&R.  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
Ryoga: Well, we all have been sucked up in this beam of light. I would say it sucks, but oh  
well.  
  
TM: This is like in Escaflowne...?  
  
Amiko: No, Escaflowne's is blue.  
  
TM: Then where are we going?!  
  
SSJ: Find out on the next episode of Ginga GIRI GIRI! "Guter Tag Fraeulein"  
  
---------- 


	14. Guter Tag Fraeulein

Disclaimer: Don't eat me, zombie lawyers. I don't own the anime I exploit.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Chapter 14: Guter Tag Fraeulein ----  
  
It was white all around. SSJ, TM, and Amiko felt the wind rush past them. They waited for   
something to happen. ANYTHING to happen. They had gotten bored of waiting as they rushed   
through the tunnel of white. Finally, SSJ cracked. He broke the silence between the three,   
"Say, how long have we been floating here?"  
  
Amiko looked up at SSJ as they floated along. She replied, "I dunno, maybe four hours."  
  
SSJ looked up ahead of the tunnel. The tunnel was plain and without any color, just white   
for eternity. He then saw something. A dot far in the distance. It slowly grew, bigger and   
wider, until finally he saw that they were headed straight for the dirt. Too tired to say   
anything else, he muttered, "Look, it's the dirt below."  
  
TM sighed. Five seconds later, they crashed into the ground, painfully feeling it in every   
bone. At least, SSJ and TM did when they landed face first into the thankfully soft ground.   
SSJ rolled over and coughed and spat out dirt. He complained, "Why do we get such poor   
treatment?"  
  
TM did the same, spitting out the dirt from his mouth. He then added, "Maybe it's because   
we're perverts and disobey God's will."  
  
Amiko, however, landed quite differently from the two. At that point, she came down calmly,   
landed upon her feet, and said, "At least you two are." SSJ and TM didn't reply to that as   
they got to their feet. "Anyway," Amiko began, "Where are we?"  
  
SSJ was silent as he looked this way and that. TM, being perceptive, saw a mountain range   
just behind the trio. Nothing else seemed to be of interest. "We're near a mountain," he   
pointed out, though it still didn't help.  
  
Silence passed as SSJ got to his feet and told the others, "We better go somewhere." But,   
hey, a Deus Ex Machina needed to be had, so the ground suddenly rumbled with great fury.   
SSJ looked down at the ground, and to his dismay, the ground was tearing apart. "What the   
Hell?!" he yelled.  
  
"Earthquake?!" Amiko yelled as she dodged the cracks forming in the ground.  
  
"Crap!" TM swore as he did the same as Amiko, running away from the shattering ground. But   
it was of little help, for the ground split to pieces and swallowed the three in the   
darkness.  
  
***  
  
The sound of birds filled a room just a distance from the mountains. It was a very neat   
room, though the single bed held a person laying on it. It was SSJ, miraculously saved from   
the Earth. SSJ heard the birds. "God," he began as he awoke and shoved off the bed. "You   
think those damn animals would let me... sleep?" He then noticed his surroundings.  
  
He sat up on the bed and looked around the room. It certainly was unfamiliar, with a   
strange smell. He then realized why it was strange. His clothes, washed and mended, lay on   
the chair right beside his bed, and he was left dressed in a large shirt. There was no one   
in the room, other than him, so he took the opportunity.  
  
He headed for the door soon after, fully dressed in his clothes. He then realized he had   
worn those same clothes ever since he was at school that fateful day. He needed a change.   
He still stepped to the door and wondered, "Where the Hell is this place...?"  
  
SSJ turned the knob and shoved the door open. He stepped past the doorway to enter a new   
room. He saw Amiko and TM were already awake, sitting in chairs and watching a TV. The room   
had a TV opposite SSJ, and he realized that he stood in a rather large room. To his left,   
he saw a table lined with the wall, a plate of food awaiting him.  
  
SSJ walked over and took the plate, seeing on it eggs and bacon. Not one to complain, he   
ate it quickly and turned to the two. He began, "Hey, whe-"  
  
"Quiet," Amiko interrupted. "Something's happening." So early in the morning, he didn't   
feel like arguing. He turned to TM, seeing him nod in agreement.  
  
"Eh?" SSJ uttered as he turned to the television. It was a news program, showing the   
mountains they were just in.  
  
A rather plump reporter came into view and said, "These mountains have grown dangerous   
within the past few months. Previous hikers have been harassed and sometimes injured as   
they tried to cross, all attributed to a figure they were not able to distinguish. But   
recently, it has gotten much more severe; people have turned up dead or just disappeared   
without a trace. Just earlier today, three children, no older than fourteen, were caught   
when the ground suddenly collapsed. Thankfully, they were saved in time by the town hero,   
Cless. It is unknown whether the recent incident is connected to the previous figure."  
  
SSJ was silent. Right when he was about to ask the two "Where are we?", a door opened,   
catching the three's attention. There was an adult there, blonde haired and strongly built.   
SSJ heard him say, "So, you're awake."  
  
"Where is this?" SSJ said without manners. He didn't bother making contact with Amiko, who   
glared at him.  
  
Still, the adult replied, "My name is Cless Alven. I have a large reputation here as the   
hero of this town, Meria. What is your name?"  
  
"Just call me SSJ."  
  
The adult, Cless, began pacing around the room. He began, more to himself, "This area has   
serious problems. It is run by an overruling dictator, who never shows his face. Our town   
has become run down, a poor town as the dictator looks the other way. He just came into   
power one day and then... We're here."  
  
SSJ pointed to the television. "And that?" he asked.  
  
Cless was silent for a bit, pondering. He then replied truthfully, "I really don't know.   
There is a bounty up for anyone who stops whatever it is-"  
  
Then there came a knock on the door. Okay, it was less of a knock and more of a slam. Cless   
was about to walk over and open the door, but then it burst open to reveal a group of armed   
soldiers standing there. Before anyone could even gasp, they nodded at each other and   
surrounded the trio, guns raised.  
  
One demanded, "Which one of you three is the leader?" And no one spoke at that. They never   
considered anyone to be leader, after all. They had no purpose or goal, except for the   
vague one of finding Rantmon. But the same soldier yelled again, "I'll say it again, who is   
the leader?!"  
  
The three exchanged glances, and chose the one most likely to survive. That said, they   
chose SSJ, since he was the author and all. SSJ stepped forward with his hands up and a   
look of annoyance. With that, they took SSJ away and left TM and Amiko with Cless.  
  
***  
  
SSJ was taken away. In the center of the city, there was a house larger than the rest,   
towering over the buildings around it. Even with its magnitude, there was a certain beauty   
that it did not have. It seemed drab and ugly. Maybe it was the twenty-foot-tall,   
barb-wired fence and the moat surrounding it that made it ugly. Still, the soldiers dragged   
SSJ across the bridge of the moat and eventually into the nameless dictator's office.  
  
The dictator wasn't much of a talker. Upon catching sight of SSJ, he just sneered and   
turned his chair away. SSJ heard his voice from behind the chair, "You... There was a light   
in the sky right before you appeared. Tell, where did you come from?"  
  
SSJ was silent. He then scratched his head and replied quite truthfully, "I'm not sure   
myself."  
  
The dictator was oblivious to the fact, though. Maybe he should have read this chapter. In   
any case, the dictator's voice just echoed through the room, "Guards, why not make him   
remember?" There were two guards in the room then. They both raised their rifles straight   
at SSJ as the dictator demanded again, "Tell where you came from."  
  
SSJ sighed, "What was so hard to understand about what I said? I'll reiterate; I- DO- NOT-   
KNOW."  
  
The dictator wheeled around in the chair to face SSJ. SSJ stopped paying attention to him   
upon catching sight of the biggest nose he had ever seen in his life. It was childish, but   
SSJ sort of found it amusing when he began laughing. The dictator wasn't amused as he   
demanded again, "Do you mock me?!"  
  
SSJ struggled to stop laughing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks in this inopportune   
moment. He just replied, "Of course, jack ass."  
  
The dictator shot a glance at the guards. They saluted and dragged SSJ away.  
  
***  
  
Amiko and TM slumped in their chairs. This was not turning out to be a good day at all.   
They exchanged glances in the room as they stared at the ceiling.  
  
TM was as lost as Amiko when he asked, "What should we do?"  
  
"We better nor even think of breaking in and saving that ass."  
  
There was a slam of the door. The two saw Cless there, limping forward to emphasize his   
point. Cless then began, "I am old now; I will not be able to save my town from anything."   
Amiko and TM grew silent as Cless continued, "But you two are young. Maybe you two can save   
this town. Those shockwaves are slowly sinking Meria, and we aren't able to leave because   
of this ruler. We are trapped between two dangers. However, we could ward one off if   
someone stops whatever's causing the shockwaves."  
  
Amiko and TM looked at each other and then averted their eyes to the ground. They felt even   
more depressed. Well, until Cless said, "The mansion across the street is offering twenty   
trillion dollars for anyone who stops it."  
  
That struck a note in TM. He grinned all of a sudden and replied, "We'll kill it. No   
problem." Amiko sighed.  
  
So the two bowed to Cless and left the house. Indeed, Cless was right. Upon stepping out of   
the house, a gigantic mansion overshadowed them. "HOLY MOTHER!" the two said at once.  
  
Still, TM stepped forward, across the street, and up the steps to the large door. He saw an   
old-fashioned knocker, and used it accordingly.  
  
The door creaked open soon after. The two saw a butler standing in the small crack. "Yes?"   
he inquired. "What may you want, children?"  
  
"We want to see the owner of this place, please," Amiko replied.  
  
"I'm sure you do," replied the butler. "He's a very popular man."  
  
TM just added, "It's for the bounty."  
  
The butler grew silent. He pulled the door open to let the two in. "You two are crazy," he   
said quite politely.  
  
Amiko smiled and said, "Of course."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, there was something afoot just outside the town. In fact, just on the mountains.   
There was the form of a girl stepping out from the valleys of the mountains. She saw the   
town just ahead and sighed with relief. A small white animal landed on her shoulder. "Puu!"   
could have been heard from it.  
  
The girl spoke, "How long have you been here, Mokona?"  
  
"Puu!" was all she got back.  
  
She seemed to have understood it and turned to the town. "Hopefully," she said, "They're   
still there." The small white animal, Mokona, gave its trademark sound again.  
  
***  
  
Back at Amiko and TM, they sat down in the parlor of the quadrillionaire. Indeed, giving   
away twenty tril is nothing to the guy, especially since the dictator was about to oust him   
from his economic throne. After explaining his offer and situation to the two, who yawned   
and didn't care much for it, he finished with, "Sure, if you kids can defeat the monster, I   
will give you twenty trillion dollars. If you fail, you'll get killed like the other two   
hundred who tried."  
  
TM grinned. They were the author's friends! They never failed before and wouldn't fail   
here. "This'll be no problem," he said as he and Amiko went for the door.  
  
The man laughed. "Just watch your back kid," he warned. "If you stop it and show its body   
to me, you'll get the reward."  
  
"Piece of cake," Amiko said with a smile before leaving.  
  
***  
  
Hardly five minutes passed after leaving the man's place when TM and Amiko returned to   
Cless's place all battered and bruised. Indeed, they were bleeding at points, had massive   
bruises, and groaned every time they moved just a little. TM just pointed the obvious in   
case the readers were slow, "That thing is horrifying."  
  
And indeed it was, for Amiko was too horrified to speak. TM just shoved open the door and   
yelled, "Hey, Mister Cless!"  
  
There was the sound of a cane. Cless appeared through a doorway in the distance as he   
replied, "Yes?" And then he noticed the two. "I see. Come in this way. I can give you some   
medical treatment." The two were glad. When they needed a hospital, one was nowhere to be   
seen.  
  
***  
  
A day passed. It was the next morning after their arrival, and SSJ was having a jolly good   
time. Indeed, it was mighty fun to be chained to a wall as he sat on the ground. The   
shackles were itching, yet he couldn't reach far enough to scratch it. He was forced to   
improvise by using the shackles themselves, but they were tearing his skin red. He sighed   
in irritation, "Something better happen."  
  
And no one disrespects the author, save for his author's friends. A rock dropped down and   
struck the ground right beside him. He noted it and looked up to see the form of a girl as   
she whispered, "Psst! Hey!"  
  
There were no guards around then, thankfully, as the girl said, "I may be able to help..."  
  
SSJ smiled. She somehow seemed familiar. "Thanks," he muttered.  
  
***  
  
That day, TM and Amiko ended up back at the mansion, bandaged and feeling better than the   
day before. But thankfully, it was an RPG-esque world, and the bandages instantly healed   
their wounds. TM slammed the knocker again and shoved the door open, quite rude and   
unwelcome. "Hey!" he yelled. "Rich guy!"  
  
There was a shuffling with surprised alarm. With papers flying all over the place, the   
trillionaire dashed out of his room on the second floor, door flying open with a bang. He   
stood there on the balcony, surprised as hell. "What?!" he said with incredulity. "You're   
not dead?! Wow!"  
  
"Whatever," TM muttered.  
  
There was another slam of a door then. It wasn't the butler, that was for sure. A girl came   
out of a room opposite the trillionaire's then, looking down on the two. The trillionaire   
noticed her and said, "You knew these two?"  
  
Indeed she did, for she immediately was filled with excitement and energy, She leaned over   
the balcony and yelled, "Ames! Been a while, huh?!"  
  
Amiko was completely taken aback by the girl. Her mouth dropped to the ground. It was   
something completely unexpected, and with the most unexpected person. She yelled in reply,   
"Eh?! CINDY?!"  
  
The girl, with her black hair and all, was indeed recognized to be Cindy. "Yep!" she said   
with a wide smile at their reunion. "It's me!" She turned and quickly ran down the balcony   
and down the large flight of stairs in the middle of the room. She faced the two with a   
wide smile.  
  
TM didn't have the energy to be surprised then as he said, "Oh, it's you. How'd you get   
here?"  
  
Cindy frowned. They haven't seen each other for a month or two and he was treating her like   
that. She sarcastically said, "You're quite cheerful, aren't you?"  
  
"We have several trillion dollars to make fast," he replied. He saw her then almost say   
their real names, because after all, no mother in her right mind would name her kid SSJ or   
Trunks Maxwell. He stopped her as she opened her mouth and said, "And call us by our   
internet names."  
  
Cindy sighed. "Okay, fine 'TM'. Anyway, you all got here when that light over the school   
swallowed you, right?" The two nodded. Cindy continued, "Well, the day after that, school   
was closed. The day it opened again and we came back, ANOTHER hole opened, and this one   
sucked me in. Simple, really."  
  
"Oh..." Amiko was suddenly puzzled with this. "I see..." Why all of their friends, now? How   
many others had arrived?  
  
Cindy just smiled and said, "Anyway, I know I will be able to help with this." The other   
two nodded in agreement. "So, let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Later, they were at the mountain. Cindy looked around the area. the soft dirt almost broke   
then, which would have made them sink into the earth yet again. But Cindy turned to Amiko   
and TM and asked, "The attacks were here?"  
  
Cindy pointed to the mountains, then. A constant bellowing echoed through the area. TM   
nodded and answered, "Yeah, precisely."  
  
Cindy smiled, "Okay! We can take it down"  
  
TM drew his sword at that and said, "Okay..."  
  
Amiko called Kamui and replied, "Sure..."  
  
Then a mountain of voices yelled in protest from Amiko's bishie balls, "Why Kamui?!"  
  
Amiko just muttered to herself, "It isn't the time, guys..."  
  
TM then looked at Cindy, apparently unarmed and preparing herself for battle. TM was   
confused. "Uh... Might you need weapons, Cindy?"  
  
"Oh, no," was Cindy's reply. TM had a question mark floating over his head, then. Cindy   
then put her hand to her mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle. "Come on, Mokona!" she   
yelled.  
  
"Mokona?!" Amiko repeated with surprise. The two then heard a loud "Puu!" come from the   
mountains. They saw it come down from the very top of the closest one. It floated down like   
a ghost, landing upon Cindy's shoulder like a cute anime mascot.  
  
TM and Amiko looked at the thing. "What in the?!" TM uttered in surprise.  
  
Mokona raised its hand and "Puu!" came from it. (Subtitles ran across the bottom of the   
screen: "Hey!")  
  
Cindy patted Mokona then as it sat on her shoulder. "Isn't he cute?" Cindy almost demanded   
an answer. She added, "He's been causing some problems lately, but now that we're together,   
he should be just fine! The earthquakes shouldn't happen anymore!" She then turned to   
Mokona and scolded, "Mokona, what have you done to them? Why'd you have to fight them?"  
  
Amiko and TM exchanged glances. TM then interrupted her scolding, "Cindy? That wasn't what   
we fought."  
  
Cindy grew silent. She turned to TM. "What?!"  
  
Amiko said, "Well, there's something here... LIKE THAT!" And she pointed behind Cindy. TM   
turned white at the sight. Cindy looked behind her, and saw it. A red leg. A gigantic red   
leg with claws protruding from the three toes.  
  
It was a freaking three headed demon dog. It was like the legendary demon dog, Cerberus,   
except with four extra arms growing out of its back. Its skin was red as if they had been   
drenched with blood. Gigantic claws rested at the end of each of the extra arms. Its eyes   
were pure black and its three sets of teeth dripped with saliva.  
  
"JESUS!" TM yelled as he stepped back with a raised blade.  
  
Amiko edged back as well as she muttered, "Oh God..."  
  
Cindy was in the same mental state as she stepped away from the thing to stand beside   
Amiko. "What is this?!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
With great surprise, a voice came from it. The thing was capable of speech. The voice came   
from the middle head, "We are Kerberos. You all shall die a horrible, gruesome death."   
Apparently, its vocabulary didn't stretch that far.  
  
TM swore and got into his fighting stance. Amiko hid behind Kamui, who did the same. Cindy,   
edged back more. The right head looked down at the three and laughed, "Do you wish to fight   
us again?!"  
  
"Your power is that of a dwarf!" the left head added. "You can not defeat us."  
  
Then the middle head finally said, "Now you shall die."  
  
BOSS BATTLE! Kerberos rushed at the trio. The trio barely dodged by rolling to the side,   
with Kerberos skidding past as its tail caused major damage to the environment. Trees were   
cut to pieces and dirt flew everywhere.  
  
Amiko yelled as she pointed at Cerberus, "Kamui! Go!"  
  
Kamui drew his holy sword at that. "Yes, Amiko-sama." He then ran at Kerberos and leapt   
into the air. Kerberos was much to slow to dodge him. Kamui swung his sword down and   
managed to cut through an arm. Kerberos bellowed in pain as the arm fell to the ground with   
a loud thud. Unfortunately, the other arms slashed at Kamui and knocked him into the ground.  
  
"Damn!" Amiko swore as she held out her bishie ball. "Kamui! Return!" she yelled, and he   
disappeared before Kerberos could slash him to bits.  
  
TM took this opportunity of Kerberos' diverted attention to attack. He dashed straight at   
Kerberos using all the strength he had. TM pulled his sword back and yelled, "Take this!"  
  
TM performed a Special Ability: Crimson Blade. You could tell that was the name because a   
box on the top of the screen said so. TM ran through Kerberos, seemingly doing nothing as   
he appeared on the other side.. Special effects took over and several X's appeared over   
Kerberos. Kerberos again bellowed in pain.  
  
TM grinned as he ran his hand through his hair. "I do rock," he said as Kerberos slightly   
faltered. And then he was knocked out by one of Kerberos' arms, which knocked him straight   
into the ground.  
  
Amiko sighed, "Idiot." It was up to her now as she glared up at Kerberos. "Squall!" she   
yelled, and the Balamb Garden student came out with a flash of light. "Go!"  
  
"Of course, Amiko-sama," said Squall as he pulled his gunblade seemingly out of his pocket.   
(Don't ask the author. Ask Square how he does that.) Anyway, Squall rushed at Kerberos and   
yelled, "Lio-" And he was knocked out by the same arm that knocked out TM.  
  
Amiko sighed, "Damn." She returned Squall then as she looked back up at Kerberos. Two   
bishies down, and she didn't need the rest of them fainting now.  
  
Cindy, in the meantime, turned to Mokona and demanded, "Can you do anything, Mokona?"  
  
"Puu?!" Mokona said with incredulity. (Subtitles: What?!) Cindy sighed and the two looked   
back at Amiko then.  
  
"That's it!" they heard her yell. Then, with a puff of smoke, Amiko's body completely   
changed. She turned into a chibi. "Chibi Storm!"  
  
Not wasting time, she ran straight at Kerberos and crashed into it several hundred times,   
each impact causing 9999 damage. The left head yelled in pain, "Damn kid!" And Kerberos   
raised a foot and stepped upon Amiko.  
  
Cindy gasped, "Ames!"  
  
Mokona gasped, "PUUUuuUU!" (Amiko!)  
  
Kerberos lifted its foot again to stand above Cindy. Cindy then noticed Amiko in a newly   
formed crevice. Good thing the ground was soft! Still, she yelled, "Oh damn! We're on our   
own, Mokona!"  
  
"PUU!" (Okay!)  
  
"Change into something deadly, Mokona!" she yelled as she looked up at Kerberos, ready to   
attack and knock them both out.  
  
"PuPUU!" (Roger!)  
  
As Kerberos was ready to pound the snot out of the two, it stopped. Mokona began changing.   
"What can that thing do?!" the middle head yelled as it dashed forward. Cindy was filled   
with fear then.  
  
And all of a sudden, a gigantic shadow fell upon her. Within an instant, Mokona had grown   
over several hundred feet tall. He was a gigantic white mascot! Kerberos suddenly turned   
white. "...Crap."  
  
Mokona's voice boomed through the area as it yelled, "PUUUU!" (HERE!) He then pulled back   
his foot and slammed it straight into Kerberos. As the thing swore and swore and swore from   
Mokona's punt, Mokona was filled with pride. It disappeared past the mountains then,   
leaving Mokona and Cindy happy.  
  
Mokona returned to its normal size as Cindy hugged him. "You did it!" she announced. "I'm   
so proud of you!" Mokona was filled with joy. She then looked down at the two. "Okay, let's   
get these two out so we can help him!"  
  
***  
  
Another day passed. The scene suddenly was a outside the dictator's sort of castle. SSJ was   
shackled to a cross, arms stretched to the sides. "Oh, how cliché," SSJ muttered to   
himself. Behind him was a stone wall. Even if he were to escape, he didn't want to run into   
that. In front of him, a line of riflemen stands. Even if he were to escape, he didn't want   
to run into that. The riflemen were all covered in black, only their eyes showing. Behind   
the riflemen stood the dictator and his castle.  
  
The dictator must have felt mighty proud of him then. "Do you have anything to say?" he   
asked SSJ with a smirk.  
  
SSJ just smiled and said, "No."  
  
The dictator groaned. Even in this situation, he couldn't get any information. Finally, he   
demanded, "Say something!" But SSJ didn't reply, unless you count spitting upon the ground   
one. "Fine!" the dictator yelled quite childishly. "Riflemen!"  
  
There was a sound of clicking. The riflemen aimed their guns straight at SSJ. He stopped   
smiling and muttered, "Feh." He then snapped his fingers.  
  
Everyone suddenly was taken aback when SSJ's sword fell between of SSJ and the riflemen.   
SSJ's shackles broke free from a gunshot that suddenly rang in the area. SSJ rushed forward   
and retrieved his blade, making the dictator almost have a heart attack as the boy dashed   
forward. He was like a little devil as he slashed and hacked and carved up the riflemen as   
he dashed forward.  
  
Imagine it as the House of Blue Leaves, with SSJ humorously slicing his way through the   
almost 88 riflemen. One was chopped vertically; another had his leg cleaved off; and still   
more were struggling to shoot at him. Too bad that the sniping rifles they had were better   
for still, calm shots, and they ended up killing each other from the panicked recoil.  
  
Such was a good time for the dictator to take a hint. He turned about and dashed away to   
his palace, led by three people dressed as the riflemen. He dashed inside, and only to have   
him barred in there. "What the Hell?!" the dictator yelled as he was stopped by one of   
them. He had nowhere to go.  
  
Then, he finally noticed it. The three riflemen did not have rifles. In cool anime fashion,   
they ripped off the black rags to reveal Amiko, TM, and Cindy. (Like you didn't expect   
that.)  
  
The eruption of bullets and the clash of metal suddenly stopped outside. The dictator   
turned back to the door. He saw the door burst open, and there was SSJ with a bloody sword.   
He stepped forward to the scared dictator and put the sword to the guy's neck.  
  
SSJ smiled, "I'd say we won."  
  
The dictator trembled in fear. "What do you want?!"  
  
SSJ shot a glance at TM, who threw him his sheathe. SSJ caught it and sheathed his sword   
then, placing it on his left side. He turned to Amiko and TM, who nodded. "Resign," he   
simply said.  
  
The dictator was taken aback. He turned white as SSJ began reaching for his sword. He edged   
away from SSJ and begged, "Wait!" SSJ stopped as the dictator continued, "Okay. You can   
have the town. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Then my first order is for you to leave. Now. Never return."  
  
The dictator bowed his head in shame. "Okay... I'll go." And he did so, indeed. He dashed   
from the palace to meet the entire group of citizens of the town. They made a path for him   
to leave as they booed and jeered him straight to Hell. He was never seen there again.  
  
***  
  
Sunset came after a huge celebration. It's not every day four kids come and free your town   
from an overruling, pussy dictator. The four stood outside the town as a huge farewell   
party waited there as they were about to leave. Cless stood out from them all and said, "I   
thank you children for saving our town. Not just from the beast, but from that man!"  
  
They all grinned. TM replied, "No problem!" even though he didn't accomplish either of the   
two.  
  
"You all are always welcome here," said Cless as the entire group waved and thanked them   
all. It felt good to be showered with praise.  
  
Amiko had the biggest, most cheerful smile then as she bowed and waved back. She said back,   
"Okay! Bye! Thank you, Cless-san!"  
  
SSJ then turned to walk away with the three. They soon left sight of the town as they   
wandered onward, with the town and mountains behind it far away. As night descended, Amiko   
came to a thought. She turned to SSJ and inquired, "Why didn't you use a plot hole or   
something...?"  
  
And SSJ stopped in his tracks. Amiko paused, seeing him suddenly with wide eyes, before she   
said, "Was it something I said?"  
  
"That's right," SSJ muttered aloud. "My ultimate super powers of being the author was   
blocked for some reason..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, it's no problem now! Come on. We better get going..." He then walked forward again,   
following after Cindy and TM who had passed them.  
  
***  
  
The scene now was a dark room. The room was illuminated by flames that burned high above   
the floor. Only the red carpet that led up a few stairs and to a large throne were seen,   
for it was pretty dark and dim then. The only light came from the flames and the moonlight   
flowing through the windows carved in the stone walls. One person draped in robes sat in   
the throne as two minions stand on each side. Opposite the throne was a large metal door   
that led into a hallway.  
  
That very door burst open with the former dictator rushing through. "Rantmon!" he yelled.   
The wind from the open door moved the chandelier above just a little, proving the viewer   
(or reader), that he indeed was Rantmon sitting on the throne. "Meria has fallen!"  
  
Rantmon's eyes were closed then, much in deep thought. He opened his eyes upon hearing the   
news and glared at the dictator. "Help me!" he heard the former dictator yell.  
  
Rantmon sighed and got to his feet. He began yelling, "Is it my problem if you can't handle   
a couple of damn KIDS?!" The former dictator was taken aback, almost begging Rantmon as he   
yelled, "Jallopsimon!"  
  
The former dictator turned white. A figure that wore a red cloak materialized behind the   
dictator. The dictator edged away from the new figure, never thought to have seen him   
before in his life. He heard the figure, Jallopsimon, say, "Yes, master?"  
  
"Kill him." The blood faded from the dictator's face when he realized Rantmon was pointing   
to him. He screamed in terror as Jallopsimon edged towards the dictator. He saw one of   
Jallopsimon's brown eyes in the shadow under the red hood. It was full of many feelings.   
None of them were compassion.  
  
Rantmon smiled evilly as the former dictator's death was shown in the shadows behind him.   
In five minutes flat, since the dictator was quite stubborn, Jallopsimon stood in front of   
a bloody corpse with its hand sticking up into the air. He faced Rantmon with a smile as   
Rantmon commanded, "Now, I will send you out to kill the kids. Do it without fail."  
  
"Yes, master." And Jallopsimon left Rantmon's room.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
SSJ: Oh! Spooky! My EXTREME AUTHOR INTUITION tells me we'll be having trouble in the next   
chapter!  
  
TM: Yeah... We're all going to die!  
  
Amiko: ...Dumbass...  
  
Cindy: We won't die unless something like a NEW CHARACTER appearing again saves us!  
  
(All is silent.)  
  
Cindy: What?  
  
SSJ: It's not nice to give away plot points, Cindy-chan.  
  
Cindy: (covers mouth) Oops! Sorry!  
  
TM: Next chapter: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE A HORRIBLY GORY DEATH!"  
  
SSJ: That WAS going to be my chapter title, but I changed it.  
  
TM: To what?  
  
SSJ: "Darkness Beyond Twilight."  
  
TM: Booooringgg...  
  
SSJ: Whatever.  
  
-------- 


	15. Darkness Beyond Twilight

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero (http://66.75.107.143/animenext)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Chapter 15: Darkness Beyond Twilight ----  
  
Somewhere in the Other World, a force was brewing. In an isolated cave within a rather   
small series of mountain ranges, a boy sat on his chair, waiting for something or other.   
There he was, brown haired and blue eyed, wearing shades even though he was indoors. He was   
dressed in wretched clothes and not caring a bit; I guess he was strong in more than one   
aspect.  
  
The boy spoke, seemingly to no one in particular as he sat at a small, round table, "It is   
time... SSJ... Amiko... TM... Cindy... You shall all feel my wrath!" He shook a fist and   
downed a cup of water. He scratched his back; the tan cape was beginning to itch.  
  
A smaller voice interrupted the scene and announced, "Master, the omelets are finished."   
Off in the background, a fire burned with a pan suspended over it. Indeed, two seemingly   
delicious pieces of yellow eggs sat there on the hot pan.  
  
Still, the boy replied, "Not now, Devimon. I'm 'foreshadowing'."  
  
"Well, okay then," replied Devimon. Indeed, it was the same Devimon so featured in the   
Digimon animated series. He reached into the hot pan and pulled out one of the omelets with   
his bare hands, placing it in his mouth and swallowing it after meager chews.  
  
He walked to the boy's table and placed the pan down in the middle, sitting down in his own   
chair as the boy continued, "You shall not escape, fools. FOR I AM THE DARK DIGIMON TAMER!"   
He slammed his fists into the table. His head was directed elsewhere besides Devimon,   
glaring at the air.  
  
Still, he noticed Devimon slyly reaching for his omelet. "Don't even think about it," he   
said without looking. Devimon looked away innocently.  
  
***  
  
It was at that time that the crew stepped into a rather strange town. Everywhere they   
looked, there was a bright luster that almost blinded them. They heard clangs of metal   
everywhere, and from that figured they had entered a town made completely of metal.  
  
'DIDN'T THOSE MORONS THINK OF THIS?!' SSJ thought as he shielded his eyes. He then looked   
up at the scene written before the current one. He sighed in a monotone voice, "I HOPE WE   
DO NOT MEET A NEW CHARACTER."  
  
Amiko was covering her eyes and walking ahead when she heard SSJ yell that. She turned back   
and asked him, "Why do you say that?"  
  
SSJ shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that SOMEONE MAY JOIN AT ANY MOMENT."   
Yes, he yelled those words for emphasis. Amiko just sighed.  
  
Something then caught TM's eye. "Look," he said as he pointed at a short building full of   
noise and violence. "There's a bar."  
  
"No shit," SSJ harshly commented. "It's not like I'm blind..."  
  
"But I am!" yelled a random passerby. The four paused and looked at the man as he   
continued, "Damn kids don't appreciate sight!" And he was gone before the four could even   
ask him why the Hell he bothered stopping.  
  
Indeed, they were silent for a bit before Cindy finally muttered, "Okay, that was   
completely random."  
  
"Anyway, let's wait for a side quest to appear or something," TM advised. Such was the   
right thing to do in such a situation. With no direction or aim in the town, they waited   
for anyone to offer them a job.  
  
Indeed, their expectations were true, for a random lady wearing a long cloak came in the   
foreground. Her face was covered with a veil, leaving the Outlaws to wonder who she was.   
She just said, "Hey, would you kids like to participate in my random uninteresting side   
quest that'd feature you in a nuclear reactor? It's guaranteed to be wacky and hijinx WILL   
ensue." They were silent. Not ANOTHER one of these quests... But she added, "I'll pay you   
all-"  
  
"We'll take it," TM interrupted without any other thought.  
  
***  
  
"Here's the place," said the random lady as she and the Outlaws stood before a gigantic   
nuclear base.  
  
The scene was a giant nuclear base a little ways from the city of iron. The air had a   
noisome odor of sewage; maybe because a river of green muck flowed past. Green steam blew   
from giant pipes in the roof of the large complex. They all stood at the beginning of a   
long hallway leading into the base, several corridors branching from the sides of the   
hallway and twisting into a circle.  
  
"So, this is where we put our lives (among other things) on the line," SSJ commented as he   
peered through the halls of the base. He then turned to TM, "...For what again, TM?"  
  
"The lady dropped her purse near the reactor," TM answered as he checked through his   
notepad.  
  
SSJ sighed, "How did she get there in the first place?"  
  
"Apparently, the reactor wasn't on when she did so. It just started up for some reason."  
  
SSJ looked about the area, and to his left was a giant box marked "POWER". He pointed to it   
and asked the group, "Will that work?"  
  
Amiko grew annoyed at the two antics, so she just said, "Just shut up." She walked over to   
the box, violently ripped the cover off, and looked inside expecting a random array of   
wires and levers. Inside, however, there were several small switches that controlled the   
different generators...and a giant one conveniently marked "THIS ONE SWITCH WILL TURN ALL   
THE OTHERS OFF."  
  
SSJ commented to Amiko, "Don't you think this is a little TOO convenient?"  
  
Amiko nodded and replied, "I think it's a trap."  
  
TM looked up at the ceiling with the hints. He then saw something. "Uh... Does it have   
something to do with that?" TM pointed to the ceiling. Everyone looked up and saw a giant   
spiked mace ready to drop and kill anyone stupid enough to push the button.  
  
Cindy sarcastically added, "My gosh, I think it does."  
  
"We need to have someone no one cares about open the switch and test," SSJ said,   
thoughtfully rubbing his chin. When everyone answered "Relena," SSJ just said, "Okay   
then... Relena!"  
  
Relena appeared, then, in a flash of red light. She replied calmly, "Yes?" She knew not of   
their plan.  
  
"Turn that switch off over there," SSJ told her.  
  
"Huh?" Relena turned to see the switch. She then began to ask, "Why not you, SSJ-san?" Only   
she stopped mid-sentence when she saw that everyone already stepped back several hundred   
feet, hiding away from her.  
  
SSJ yelled from afar, "I'm sure we can count on you, Relena!"  
  
Relena sighed, "Okay..."  
  
Relena stepped up to the box, nervous about her fate. (Un)Luckily, she slipped on a banana   
peel and flipped into the air. She yelped and by complete accident kicked the box as she   
flipped. She then fell flat on her back just BARELY before the mace hit the wall and   
certainly activated the switch. Relena felt a slight pain as she got to her feet, unaware   
of the giant mace now embedded into the wall. "Whew..." She then yelled back to SSJ and   
waved, "I'm okay!"  
  
Every one of the four had their mouths on the ground as Relena waved. They could hardly   
speak. Finally, Amiko screamed, "DAMN IT!" They stepped up to the nuclear base, though   
Amiko did so while grudgingly yelling, "WHY CAN'T I FOR ONCE SEE MY ENEMIES BE BEATEN INTO   
A BLOODY PULP?!"  
  
SSJ just sarcastically said, "Relena was virtually a pulp, or even lower, when I first   
caught her, remember?"  
  
Amiko clapped in glee as she recalled it. "Oh yeah!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
It was at that point that TM reached the first door. "Hey guys!" he yelled back. "It's   
open!" With that, he shoved apart the door, expecting to see another hallway. No, instead,   
he saw inside the mouth of a gigantic demon dog. The blood flushed from his skin. He   
recognized the red tint of the thing's skin. It was Kerberos from just last chapter.   
"Hehehe..." He apparently was nervous. "Hi... Ker...ber...os..."  
  
And Kerberos gave a rather menacing howl as TM quickly pulled the door shut. He did so not   
a second too late, for just after it slammed shut, two large, sharp dents rushed past both   
sides of TM's head. He panted with relief and sighed, "Oh jeez, not it again..."  
  
Still, everyone silently approached the door. They exchanged glances, needing a sacrifice   
in order to get past Kerberos. They chose SSJ, the only one of them who didn't face   
Kerberos yet. He just glared at them and stepped up to the door. He took a breath and   
shoved it open.  
  
Kerberos instantly let out a bellow, and as quick as possible, it dashed at SSJ. SSJ   
countered with the best technique he knew; he stuck out his foot, causing Kerberos to trip   
straight over it, rolling, tumbling, crashing out towards the exit, hitting the spiked mace   
on its way out and overall not having much fun. With that done, Kerberos never bothered the   
party again.  
  
They all looked back at the bloody Kerberos, mace sticking in its side. "Okay," SSJ began,   
"We got past that first door without a hitch, let's see what's behind the second." They   
stepped further into the hallway, making it to another set of doors. SSJ pulled the doors   
apart to see a large room. There was nothing in the room except for a door on the other   
side, making it somewhat suspicious. The entire group entered the room, and suddenly the   
doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Okay, now this is definitely a trap," Cindy pointed as Mokona rested on her shoulder. She   
looked about the room, searching for any obvious clues. None. They all turned to SSJ.  
  
"Relena again, right?" When everyone nodded, SSJ commanded, "Relena!" As Relena appeared,   
SSJ was already saying, "Walk through the room."  
  
Relena was confused with SSJ's rather strange commands. Still, she did as told. She stepped   
around the room. She walked around, waiting for something- anything -to happen that made   
SSJ and company so fearful. Yet, absolutely NOTHING happened as she reached SSJ after   
making a trip around the room. Everyone blinked. "I guess it isn't a trap," Amiko muttered   
as Relena returned.  
  
TM just walked to the other side of the room and turned to begin, "There's no t-" And   
suddenly, there was a giant explosion at the door; TM was thrown at the others by the   
immense force.  
  
Everyone dodged the flying body and TM crashed into the door, denting it with pain. His   
body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, but he finally managed to shove off to his feet.   
Everyone looked at where the explosion was and saw a large silhouette standing before the   
brightly glowing reactor. "You have finally come," it said.  
  
Amiko glanced at TM, then turned to the large silhouette. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I... am... Jallopsimon."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the peculiar name. "EH?!"  
  
At that point, the random lady suddenly appeared just beside Jallopsimon. She announced, "I   
am... A RANDOM LADY!"  
  
Everyone suddenly was silent at that, not quite sure what to say. All TM said was, "We   
figured that..."  
  
"You need not insult me, for you shall pay the piper. I am Jallopsimon's only follower."  
  
"Shut up, you damn annoying piece of Shatner!" SSJ swore at the random lady.  
  
Amiko added, "I'm tired of this damn small talk. Let's show them who's boss!" Cindy looked   
at Amiko and company, then at the newly arrived enemies, not quite sure of the events.  
  
"Oh my!" the lady spoke as she gave a laugh. "You seem to think you can defeat us-"  
  
"Lady, just shut the Hell up," Jallopsimon coldly interrupted, eye twitching in annoyance.  
  
The random lady's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She stammered, "W-WHAT?!   
J-JALLOPSIMON-SAN?!"  
  
"You've been annoying the crap out of my since you started following me, you damn stalker."  
  
"BUT-" And she was suddenly cut off. No, really, Jallopsimon just cut her to pieces with   
her own bare hands. Needless to say, it was pretty gory and not a pretty site for the four   
who stood there in utter awe.  
  
"Okay, now I can finally kill you all," Jallopsimon said as he turned to the Outlaws.   
"Rantmon won't be disappointed."  
  
SSJ suddenly felt an immense wave of surprise. "RANTMON?! HIM?!"  
  
As SSJ stood there in surprise, Amiko just smirked, however. "You can't possibly be that   
hard," she deduced. After all, he was a boss in an RPG, and hence, he was supposed to be   
easily beaten.  
  
Jallopsimon just calmly took out a piece of paper, "Look." The four stopped, looking at the   
blank paper. He wrote "Plot Holes" and "Humor" upon the paper before saying, "Look again."   
With that, he completely obliterated the paper into little tiny shreds so tiny not even an   
electron microscope could have analyzed the pieces. Everyone paused, trying to figure out   
the meaning.  
  
"Oh damn," SSJ suddenly swore. "It seems my ability to use plot holes have been blocked."   
Everyone swore.  
  
Jallopsimon smirked. "This won't be hard, eh?"  
  
Super Dragon Ball Z fight scene now: Jallopsimon instantly moved behind SSJ and gave him a   
hard chop to the back. SSJ yelled in pain from the blow and roundhouse kicked Jallopsimon   
in the face. Jallopsimon reeled back slightly from the kick as SSJ just laughed, "HAH..."  
  
But when Jallopsimon rolled his eyes and grinned at SSJ. SSJ swore, "Shit." Jallopsimon   
then gave SSJ a hard punch to the gut, sending him flying into the opposite wall. With much   
pain, he felt strength draining from him. "Itai... Oro..." And he was down for the count.  
  
"OH CRAP!" Amiko said with surprise. The AUTHOR HIMSELF was knocked out. That couldn't have   
just happened!  
  
Jallopsimon was suddenly behind Amiko. He spun about and roundhouse kicked her, kicking her   
with his heel. Amiko bounced and skidded off the ground as she was thrown by the kick.   
Jallopsimon then noticed TM, who was running around the room to try and avoid him.   
  
Unfortunately, Jallopsimon moved faster than TM could see. He was suddenly in front of TM   
and kneed him in the gut. TM nearly coughed blood, but before he could, Jallopsimon quickly   
backhanded TM with his right hand. He then grabbed TM's head and ran it into a wall. TM was   
out like a ton of bricks.  
  
Cindy froze. All her worst nightmares were coming true. She looked around at the   
unconscious bodies of SSJ, Amiko, and TM. Jallopimon quickly was in front of Cindy. Cindy's   
pupils shrank and she breathed fearfully.  
  
***  
  
The next day was much more pleasant, indeed. SSJ awoke with his shoulders and legs sore.   
They were REALLY sore, and he wondered what happened. He looked around and saw his hands   
and legs shackled tightly to the steel wall. He looked around and realized he was standing   
on a small ledge really high above the ground.  
  
The room had a circular shape. He was still in the nuclear base. He knew its true face; a   
missile silo. To his right and left and ahead of him, SSJ saw Amiko, TM, and Cindy. Above,   
there was a large domed window, with bars protecting it. Below, there was a single catwalk   
suspended over a really tall and shaft. On each side of the catwalk lay doors, one of them   
opening as SSJ groaned, "Where are we...?"  
  
On the catwalk under SSJ, he saw the door across from him reveal to his unpleasant surprise   
Rantmon. Man, how he hated that guy already. "So, you've awakened," Rantmon commented while   
smiling evilly.  
  
SSJ just yelled in reply, "Where are we?!"  
  
Amiko was stirred awake from that yell. She just mumbled sleepily, "Eh...? Huh?" And then   
she tried to rub her eyes. When she failed to move them, she opened them to see the   
surroundings, especially her shackles. "Oh, damn." She then saw Rantmon. "Oh. It's you   
again..."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Now, Cindy awoke as well, muttering, "Huh...? Wha-?" as she tried to pull herself from   
slumber.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cindy," said Rantmon with a bow.  
  
Cindy blinked, suddenly awake. "Eh? Do I know you?"  
  
"Of course not. I am Rantmon."  
  
"Such a nice guy, aren't you?"  
  
Rantmon laughed and said, "Of course."  
  
SSJ would have none of this. "If you are..." He then began to violently rattle his shackles   
in a much feeble attempt to escape. He just screamed, "THEN GET US OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!"  
  
And TM finally awoke and muttered with closed yes, "You shouldn't yell when people..." He   
gave a large yawn and continued, "...try to sleep..." He opened his eyes. He saw he was   
shackled. He saw Rantmon. He was suddenly awake as well as he swore, "Ah, shit. It's you."  
  
"Precisely. I hope you all had a wonderful night."   
  
Everyone was silent. They exchanged glances before complaining about their situation and   
how bad their sleep was. It made Rantmon wish he never said that. Everyone slowly grew   
silent. Then, everyone looked at Rantmon while thinking the same thing.  
  
"In case you're wondering," he said as if he seemed to read their minds. "I let you live   
because I'm such a nice guy. I'd NEVER allow Jallopsimon to kill you." The four were still   
silent as he continued, "Now, if you excuse me, I shall go attend to my tasks." As he   
stepped towards the door, he said, "Don't even try to escape. I have ordered Jallopsimon to   
actually kill you this time if he sees you..." He turned and bowed. "Have a nice day." And   
he was gone.  
  
SSJ spat down into the depths of the cylindrical room. "I hate that guy," he muttered with   
anger.  
  
A voice came from below, "Ack! What was that?! Spit?!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway, we need to escape," TM muttered.  
  
"Duh," Cindy said with sarcasm. "But we're shackled. Apparently, SSJ can't use plot holes,   
or we'd have already escaped." ("Thank you for saying that for the stupid people," SSJ   
whispered. Cindy smiled.)  
  
"I think some NEW CHARACTER comes to save us," Amiko said with monotone, expecting a plot   
twist sooner or later.  
  
***  
  
Little did she know how close she had hit the mark. The Dark Digimon Tamer was behind the   
door, about to open it an reveal himself, but then he froze. She knew. He swore, "Damn it!   
They've already found out!" He cursed his luck and his poorly planned introduction. He   
finally sighed, knowing he needed to do something.  
  
***  
  
SSJ just stood there in the painful, tiring position as he muttered, "Damn it, we can't do   
anything."  
  
"Are you just giving up?!" a small voice suddenly called behind him. Needless to say, he   
was a bit surprised.  
  
"Huh?" SSJ turned his head this way and that, searching for the source.  
  
"Are you just going to sit here and let Rantmon defeat you?!"  
  
"Of course not. But I can't do anything for now."  
  
"Well, apparently you haven't been trying enough! Break free from those shackles!"  
  
"What the Hell do you think I've been trying to do?!" He was growing angry at the voice in   
his head. At least he thought it was the voice in his head. He couldn't be sure, seeing as   
he never heard the voice in his head before.  
  
It was silent for a bit, as if assessing his previous line. "...Try harder."  
  
"Shut up." Indeed, SSJ was growing quite annoyed.  
  
"Go ahead! You know you are powerful enough to break from the shackles."  
  
"No, I'm not. My bishoujo were taken and I have no one to draw strength from."  
  
The voice paused again; SSJ was sure that the voice didn't comprehend the relationship   
between bishoujo and strength. He just added, "If it's too complicated for you, LET US OUT!"  
  
During this, SSJ forgot the other three were there. They looked at him yelling out of   
nowhere. "Uh... Don't you think it's weird SSJ's just talking to himself?" TM whispered to   
Amiko and Cindy. Amiko and Cindy nodded. They were still in the same room, and seeing SSJ   
suddenly talking and yelling to no one in particular scared them.  
  
Suddenly, there was an echoing clang. SSJ's shackles unlocked and opened up with a clack.   
SSJ dropped onto the catwalk, getting up to look at the door behind him. TM also fell to   
the catwalk as Amiko and Cindy's shackles opened. They jumped onto the catwalk from the   
sides, following SSJ's gaze. SSJ explained, "This is the control room, I guess."  
  
The door slid open at that, revealing the Dark Digimon Tamer for the first time to the   
Outlaws. They saw his tan cloak and messy hair but really cool shades. "That is correct,"   
he said. "I am the one who has saved your hides." Everyone sighed. "For it is I who am   
superior to you, SSJ! I am..." He paused.  
  
And damn, did he pause. He kept the team waiting a whole half a minute before finally   
finishing, "THE DARK DIGIMON TAMER!"  
  
Everyone sighed. "Great, a NEW character," TM sighed, never expecting SSJ to follow through.  
  
Cindy quite meanly said, "And I thought he was actually someone important..."  
  
"What do you want?" Amiko demanded the shorter kid about her age.  
  
"The question is, what do YOU want?!", said the tamer, hereby known as the DDT.  
  
"To escape," SSJ answered.  
  
"Exactly. I can help you!" The four exchanged glances. They had nothing to lose, they   
guessed.  
  
***  
  
There suddenly was alarm. Calls of help rang through the lines. Occasional bodies fell to   
the bottom of the silo. Rantmon and Jallopsimon, stood at the bottom of the silo in a large   
room full of computer screens, surprised at the sudden activity. "Rantmon!" yelled   
Jallopsimon as he leaned over a computer screen. As Rantmon turned to him, Jallopsimon   
looked up to the top and said, "The shackles on our prisoners were released! They're   
escaping!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Rantmon yelled in surprise. "That's impossible! Everyone with knowledge of this   
place have been completely brainwashed..." He suddenly paused. He remembered one   
alternative. He sighed, "It's him."  
  
"Who?!" Jallopsimon asked in surprise.  
  
"The... DARK DIGIMON TAMER! THE TRAITOR! Has he broken into our storage for the prisoners?!"  
  
Jallopsimon tapped on the keyboard. The screen changed. "Damn!" he swore. "Yes, he did.   
Their items are gone, along with those useless pokeballs."  
  
Rantmon suddenly felt a wave of discomfort. "Crap! Send out every guard! Find them and kill   
them!"  
  
***  
  
Bullets flew everywhere, none hitting the escaping five, however. It was by the Law of   
Practical Invincibility established by James Bond that guaranteed none of them being hurt   
by simple bullets. Dents appeared in the maze of catwalks down the missile silo, none of   
them hitting the gigantic missile which the catwalks surrounded, luckily enough.  
  
So the five dashed down, slicing whatever was in their path. "So, as you said, you once   
worked for Rantmon?" asked SSJ as he hacked his way through a guard, sending some tomato   
juice-like substance to flow all over the place.  
  
The DDT took his time punching his way through another crowd of villains with poor   
eyesight. What made it worse was that he wore metallic gloves stolen from the previous   
storeroom, and pain filled every guard it hit. He answered SSJ's inquiry, "Not for, but   
with."  
  
"And why are you doing this?" asked TM as he impaled a series of guards through the heart.   
He suddenly realized how desensitized he got after a couple of months. Still, he pulled his   
bloody katana out and continued wreaking havoc upon the enemy forces.  
  
DDT laughed at TM's line. "Well, it'd be more fun against Rantmon," he replied, kicking   
another one off the very high catwalk.  
  
Amiko then yelled, "Trowa!" With that, Trowa suddenly appeared inside the Heavyarms,   
landing in the middle of the catwalk (and consequently on top of some poor, unlucky   
soldiers). "Fire all your missiles at our enemies!" she commanded.  
  
"Yes, Amiko-sama," was all Trowa said before the weapons appeared from all over the   
Heavyarms. Missiles flew everywhere, destroying other catwalks and sending a great many   
enemies to Kingdom Come. Parts of the catwalk they were on, itself, was destroyed, and the   
walls damaged to an extreme degree.  
  
SSJ said so, "That's a little extreme, ain't it?!"  
  
Amiko sarcastically replied, "I can't help it if Trowa uses explosives." SSJ was silent   
then.  
  
It was then Cindy's turn to add to the mayhem. She yelled, "Mokona! Do that thing of yours!"  
  
"Puu!" Mokona replied as he flew off Cindy's shoulder and landed upon the partially   
destroyed catwalk. With that, he suddenly grew to a great height, a giant among the   
Outlaws. Screams were heard as the gigantic white mascot of doom came tumbling after their   
enemies. The five followed after Mokona, heading down towards the bottom.  
  
Eventually, the exit came near. They were nearing the floor of the silo. They were only a   
few stories away from the bottom. Little matter. Mokona leapt off the catwalk, and everyone   
followed. They bounced off Mokona and landed safely upon the concrete floor. "Okay! Let's   
go!"  
  
They all rushed forward, towards the doors leading out. They weren't swinging doors; SSJ   
and DDT grabbed both doors and pulled them apart with a gigantic screech. Indeed, it led   
out side. A long street lay ahead, inclining up to the surface. Convenient cars lay around   
for them to steal.  
  
"Going somewhere?" they heard with surprise. The Outlaws leapt away from the door.   
Jallopsimon was there, in the middle of the parking lot. He pulled out a remote. "You won't   
be heading anywhere." He pressed a button on the remote, and immediately the area was   
bathed in red light.  
  
A voice came from loudspeakers in the silo, "Warning. Self-Destruct system activated."  
  
The five froze. "Shit," they all said in unison. Still, SSJ and TM got into their battle   
stances. Amiko and Cindy stepped back, nervous as Jallopsimon stood there.  
  
Jallopsimon then turned to the new one. "DDT!" he yelled. "How dare you betray Rantmon?! I   
have no choice but to exterminate you!" And then he noticed the other four for the first   
time. "And you too!" They facefaulted.  
  
SSJ immediately got to his feet and yelled, "Are you saying I'm not important enough to   
attack?!"  
  
Jallopsimon shook his head. "No, no... I'm saying you're too WEAK to attack."  
  
SSJ fumed. "THAT'S ALL I'M TAKING FROM YOU!" he screamed, and quite ironically, he got out   
of his battle stance.  
  
Jallopsimon smirked. 'Fool, what idea does he have?'  
  
SSJ just put his hands together and muttered quietly, "I summon of all the darkest evils,   
beyond Celine Dion and Britney Spears..." Jallopsimon knew not what was happening.   
Jallopsimon just looked at him as SSJ thrusted his hand into the air. "Supreme author   
powers! Come forth, Ultimate Being! Owner of all!"  
  
The room was suddenly bathed in a white light, as opposed to the red one just a moment   
before. A silhouette formed in the light. A human figure, indiscernible and quite   
threatening appeared before them. It was big, overshadowing the rest. It floated in the air   
with menace, muscles seeming to bulge. Everyone gasped.  
  
A voice came from the figure, "My, my, you must've provoked SSJ if he wants to summon   
ME..." Ironically, the voice wasn't booming and powerful; it was high-pitched and   
completely weak.  
  
"What the Hell?!" Jallopsimon muttered without fear. The figure landed upon the ground, and   
the light faded to reveal a sickly, skinny and bony nerd by the name of Bill Gates. Every   
one of the Outlaws, save for SSJ, could not help their mouths dropping to the floor.  
  
"Now," Gates spoke. "I'll commence with my ultimate technique... I'll see you in court."   
The Outlaws turned white with that prospect. Jallopsimon, however, was not scared of the   
legal process, seeing as he was part of an illegal operation. Without saying anything,   
Jallopsimon killed Gates in a very, very, VERY gory way.  
  
"Feh," he muttered as blood sprayed everywhere in a somewhat humorous way. "Now to kill   
the... rest..." He trailed off. The lengthy, stupid, lame dialogue allowed the heroes to   
escape. They were all long gone... ...along with a guard's BMW.  
  
"SHIT!" the guard screamed. He had bigger problems then, however. The self-destruct   
sequence had reached its last few seconds. Jallopsimon and that guard swore.  
  
A gigantic firestorm flew into the air as the missile silo (or nuclear base, whichever)   
exploded. Giant shards of shrapnel and dust flew into the air, causing a massive shockwave   
to echo through the area.  
  
***  
  
And what do you know, there was a highway near the base, with an off ramp leading to a   
metallic set of doors. The doors slowly opened. A car suddenly burst out, barely escaping   
damage from the doors. An explosion followed, clawing out from the doors before forcing   
them out.  
  
It barely missed the BMW, a nice convertible, no less. The BMW skidded away as Heero barely   
regained control of it. Yes, he was driving, considering he was the only one of them who   
knew HOW. Skid marks etched onto the highway as Heero steered the car back away from the   
city of iron. Amiko fiddled with the radio as she sat in the passenger's seat by Heero.   
eventually, she came to a somewhat appropriate song- "Driver's High."  
  
The car sped forward, passing trees and cliffs as they headed onward. The ocean was visible   
a long distance away, with a tangle of trees between them and the ocean way off to their   
right. They passed trees and entered the shade of the forest, occasionally broken by   
sunlight.  
  
"So, where are we going now?" SSJ asked.  
  
"Rantmon controls that town," explained DDT. "We must go elsewhere."  
  
"Which'd that be?" Amiko asked as they continued along the road.  
  
DDT thought for a bit. "I don't want to say it," he began, "But we're actually on a   
peninsula and heading for the tip. The way to the main continent was the other way." The   
others suddenly had their joy sucked out. They turned to DDT with a look to kill. DDT   
sweatdropped and explained, "Don't worry! Right on the tip is the port town called Osseke.   
We'll head out from there."  
  
Still, the others glared at him. Finally, TM sighed, "This bodes."  
  
Suddenly, Heero's yell penetrated their conversation, "Shit!" Everyone turned to him as he   
explained, "We have company."  
  
The group, except Heero obviously, turned to see what Heero was talking about. Behind them,   
there was a car chasing after. Three guys stretched out of the windows with guns aimed at   
the group's car. From the sunroof, Rantmon was seen standing there, commanding them. The   
five sighed.  
  
Cindy demanded with aggravation, "How can he still be alive after that explosion?!"  
  
Rantmon just turned to the three henchmen hanging from his window, "Fire."  
  
"Okay!" the underlings said at once. Bullets flew everywhere once more. Such was bad when   
you were confined to a thin road. Heero quickly used his MADD DRIVING SKILLZ to dodge the   
shots, which was all he could do considering the situation.  
  
"Can we fire back?" Cindy asked the others. They shook their heads. A bullet struck the   
backlights.  
  
Amiko cursed as they raced forward, struggling to get ahead of Rantmon. Useless. Another   
bullet barely grazed DDT and hit the rear-view mirror. Everyone was frozen with fear,   
knowing what could have happened if the bullet was off by a couple of centimeters. "Oh,   
crap!" DDT muttered. "Heero! Step on it!"  
  
Heero took the hint and slammed on the gas. The amazing car, stolen from James Bond, maybe,   
sped about 210 miles per hour. They began to pull away. The group sighed with relief. Well,   
until Amiko pointed, "Damn it all! They're still chasing us!"  
  
It was at that point that the car reached a tunnel, where a line of pillars separated the   
two opposite lanes. The BMW went the right way; the other car went the wrong (or, ehr,   
left) way. Bullets hit the side of the BMW as Rantmon's car rode side-by-side with their   
own.  
  
SS swore and muttered, "There's just no end to this."  
  
More bullets hit the car door, and started moving up. Everyone ducked. "Damn it!" Heero   
swore as his shoulder was hit. Heero's arms lost grip on the wheel as he grabbed his   
shoulder. Amiko screamed as the car lost control. And at 210 miles per hour, that's not a   
good thing.  
  
"Crap!" SSJ swore as he leapt forward and caught the wheel. As Amiko called Heero back, SSJ   
slipped into the driver's seat with much anxiety. He knew little save for steering and   
braking. He didn't know much else except that the harder you pressed on the gas pedal was   
proportional to your speed. He slammed the gas.  
  
Cindy leaned over SSJ's shoulder as bullets flew all around. "You CAN drive, can you,   
SSJ?!" she asked.  
  
"Not a bit," SSJ just answered.  
  
Everyone was silent. "We're all gonna die," they said in unison. The cars then raced out of   
the tunnel into the sun. The group gasped to see how dangerous their position suddenly   
became. Their road was suspended high above the forest below. They were on a cliff, a fall   
awaited them if they veered to the right and through the guard rails.  
  
SSJ got an idea, thinking as a bullet struck the seat cushion just behind him. He   
announced, "It seems we'll have to pull off an insane stunt."  
  
Everyone else was silent, pondering the possibilities. Finally, they said in unison, "You   
can't be serious..."  
  
SSJ nodded, however. "Seatbelts, everyone." Everyone obliged. If they were gonna die, at   
least they would die while teaching kids a valuable lesson. SSJ continued, "Okay, I've only   
attempted this once in Gran Turismo, and I even failed in there. Prepare your last words,   
people."  
  
Amiko, not trusting SSJ in the least bit, clasped her hands together and prayed, "Please   
God, I have been good to you and your will. Please allow me to enter your eternal   
happiness..."  
  
TM sighed, "This is how I die... Crap... I haven't even got to waste my money, yet."  
  
Cindy and DDT just simply yelled at SSJ, "I JUST GOT INTRODUCED!"  
  
SSJ ignored their pleas for reason. He slammed the brakes, and the car started swerving   
left and right. Everyone except SSJ ducked their heads down and closed their eyes tight,   
awaiting their quick end. Their car was on the left side of the road as it swerved back   
towards Rantmon's car. "WHAT THE?!" Rantmon screamed as he ordered his driver to dodge it.  
  
It did so, turning right to pass their car. The radio blared, "Woh! Clash! Into the rolling   
morning... Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high!" as the tail of the group's car slammed   
into the front side of the other, knocking it to the right. Rantmon screamed as his car   
slammed through the guard rails and off the cliff, straight down into the forest below.  
  
SSJ was surprised to see that he regained control of the car then. He couldn't believe it.   
He was stunned. He slowed down the car to an actually reasonable speed and laughed with   
relief, "Hehehe... WE'RE ALIVE!"  
  
Everyone noted it. They got up from their ducks and looked around. They laughed as well,   
surprised that SSJ pulled off the maneuver. They cheered with delight. They were home free!   
They were filled with joy as "Driver's High" came to a close on the radio.  
  
Everyone then looked ahead and suddenly stopped cheering. Up ahead, Jallopsimon waited in   
the middle of another tunnel opening. Everyone swore.  
  
SSJ looked for another path. None. Trees blocked the left, a cliff was still at the right.   
Cindy grabbed her hair, "HOW THE HELL CAN HE STILL BE ALIVE?!"  
  
TM just thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "Maybe if we run him over..."  
  
He trailed off. Everyone was silent. SSJ then grinned. "You're a freaking genius, TM," he   
muttered. TM looked at SSJ. SSJ then slammed the gas again and aimed the car right at   
Jallopsimon. Everyone was thrown back at the sudden change in momentum, and when they   
regained their positions, they saw Jallopsimon smiling.  
  
DDT said, "He seems a little... confident for a guy about to be run over..." He figured   
something bad would happen. And something did.  
  
As the car struck Jallopsimon, he quickly used both his arms to catch the car. He was   
shoved on his feet for several hundred feet, skidding and screeching as he shoved back on   
the car. And then, they stopped. SSJ slammed on the gas. No effect.  
  
TM just swore, "Crap, this guy is insane!"  
  
"Impossible," Amiko muttered.  
  
And Cindy added optimistically, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"  
  
Then, in a completely unbelievable move, Jallopsimon proceeded to lift the front of the   
car. Everyone took the hint to leap out before Jallopsimon tossed the car a great distance   
away, out of the tunnel exit ahead. The car burst into flames, making SSJ and Amiko weep   
for the car.  
  
Everyone else, though, just stared wide eyed at Jallopsimon's strength. Jallopsimon grinned   
and got into his battle stance, raising his fists threateningly. He just said, "You think   
you can defeat Rantmon?! Come!"  
  
SSJ drew his sword and replied, "If you say so..." TM drew his sword as well with a look   
from SSJ. They then dashed at Jallopsimon, swords scraping on the ground. SSJ performed   
Squall's Rough Divide. TM helped and did his Crimson Blade technique. They both appeared   
back in their old spots as the usual red X's appeared all over Jallopsimon.  
  
Jallopsimon looked all over himself. He then muttered, "Was that it?" SSJ and TM just   
sighed. Jallopsimon was quick in sending the two straight into the walls with two punches.   
The others were filled with fear.  
  
Amiko groaned, "Not again... Cloud!" As cloud appeared, Amiko commanded, "Use Omnislash!"   
Cloud nodded. Cloud ran up to Jallopsimon. But before he could attack, Jallopsimon punched   
him in the gut, knocking him out and sending him crashing into Amiko. They were knocked out   
as well.  
  
Cindy grabbed her hair and yelled, "NOT AGAIN! ...Uh... Mokona?"  
  
Mokona nodded, "Puu!" With that, Mokona grew to the ceiling of the tunnel and tried to step   
down upon Jallopsimon. Jallopsimon just sighed and caught the leg.  
  
Cindy swore, "Shit."  
  
Mokona did so as well, "Puu." ("Shit.") And Jallopsimon just tossed Mokona into the wall   
next to TM.  
  
"Damn it," Cindy swore as she faced Jallopsimon. Not twice in one chapter! Jallopsimon   
suddenly was in front of Cindy. She gave up. It was over. She closed her eyes and awaited   
the punishment as Jallopsimon pulled back his hand.  
  
Suddenly, DDT's yells filled the tunnel, "FIREBALL!"  
  
Jallopsimon froze. 'No way,' he thought as he turned to the source. Cindy took the lapse to   
escape from Jallopsimon's reach. Before the boy could react, balls of flame raced at him   
and sped around him quickly, almost forming rings of flame. The ring closed in on   
Jallopsimon as he was filled with fear.  
  
Finally, he burst into flames as the balls bursted, letting out the white hot energy.   
Jallopsimon yelled in pain, but managed to break free from the flames. "Damn it, DDT," he   
swore as his pained arms blocked his face. "You even stole the IFRIT GLOVES?!"  
  
Jallopsimon looked forward and saw DDT. DDT raised his palms at Jallopsimon and said with a   
smile, "Of course." Jallopsimon then saw the stance and knew he couldn't win. Not after DDT   
screamed, "IFRIT!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. It tore apart, revealing flames that rushed up   
through the cracks like blood flowing from a wound. The flames died down to show Ifrit,   
hovering over the ground around a ring of cracks and flames. Jallopsimon swore. His victory   
passed.  
  
Ifrit bellowed a mighty roar as he made a giant sphere of fire in his hand. Jallopsimon   
tried to block as the sphere was hurled at him. The sphere exploded, engulfing Jallopsimon   
in flames and throwing him our of the tunnel. Ifrit chased after Jallopsimon, almost ready   
to tear him to pieces. It came to Jallopsimon, seeing the guy burnt and in tremendous pain.   
It stopped there, disappearing back into the flames of the earth.  
  
DDT saw the onslaught. He said with pride, "OH, YEAH! I KICK ASS!"  
  
Cindy then screamed at the DDT as she pointed to the others, "YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT ALL   
THIS TIME?!"  
  
"I needed to induce 'drama'."  
  
The two then looked at the bodies. They sighed, knowing they would have to drag them a long   
way. Thankfully, DDT pointed, "Well, there's a small town nearby. I doubt Rantmon noticed   
it." So they went away, leaving the unconscious Jallopsimon laying there at the edge of the   
tunnel by the wreckage of the BMW.  
  
Jallopsimon lay there. Time passed until he finally regained consciousness. He didn't   
regain strength, though. He was too exhausted to move. The pain was too great.  
  
He then heard footsteps. He heard footsteps coming from the tunnel. He did all he could to   
turn his head. There was Rantmon, unharmed despite falling off a cliff in his car. Rantmon   
sneered at Jallopsimon, "That's all you had? You outclassed every one of them, and that's   
all you could do?"  
  
Jallopsimon lay there, looking up at Rantmon yelling at him. "My apologies," he managed to   
say. He coughed, hacking out dirt and ash. He then continued, "He had the Ifrit Gloves."  
  
Rantmon's eyes widened. "Impossible," Rantmon muttered. They said nothing more. Rantmon   
just looked up. He saw it.  
  
In the sky, there was a floating pile of rocks. Sand rained from it onto the road. It came   
to a stop just over the two as the sun disappeared over the horizon. It was silhouetted in   
the blue sky, but something was clearly on the floating rock. A castle. Rantmon's castle.  
  
The story was following typical anime cliché: the evil castle in the sky. Rantmon just   
grabbed Jallopsimon by the shirt. Then the two were gone.  
  
***  
  
The next day, after a full meal and night at the town previously mentioned, with the author   
getting tired of writing, the group stood outside with a path awaiting them. They walked   
away from the town, DDT still following. SSJ just asked, "So explain to me again, WHY are   
you following us?"  
  
DDT answered, "You need to pay for my services! I saved you!"  
  
Amiko sighed, "Yes, we know that, but how much?"  
  
DDT rubbed his chin in thought. 'I'll make up an insane price so I can stick around!' he   
thought to himself. It was an ingenious plan! He then answered, "The low price of twenty   
trillion."  
  
Indeed, it was low. It was low to the four, at least, as TM sifted through his pockets and   
handed DDT several trillion dollar bills. "There it is," he said.  
  
DDT was taken aback. "Huh?!"  
  
TM pointed to the bills. "There it all is. Twenty tril. Good bye."  
  
And they stepped away, leaving the surprised DDT there. They sighed, for they didn't need a   
knew character. The DDT then pocketed the bills and chased after them. "HEY WAIT!" he   
yelled.  
  
Cindy looked back at the poor guy. "He's following us..."  
  
SSJ sighed, "Damn it."  
  
And DDT's yells pierced the morning, "JUST BECAUSE YOU PAY ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE GETTING   
RID OF ME!"  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
DDT: YES! THIS PREVIEW IS MINE!  
  
(Silence.)  
  
DDT: (clears throat) Anyway, next time, a secret force is after us. Out to kills us and   
take the fame and glory from our bounty. So, I take care of the Space Pirates headed by   
Mother Brain and we all live happily ever after-  
  
SSJ: HEY! GET OUT OF MY PREVIEW! THAT ISN'T WHAT'll HAPPEN! You got it all wrong except   
for the "secret force" part.  
  
DDT: Then what does happen?!  
  
SSJ: Next episode: "Darkness Rising"  
  
DDT: Another episode of me?! How kind of you!  
  
SSJ: (punches DDT in the jaw) It has nothing to do with you! Get out of my fic! 


	16. Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime at all... OR DO I?!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-= Recap =-  
  
DDT: I still can't believe you made another chapter about me!  
  
SSJ: For the last time, THIS CHAPTER AIN'T ABOUT YOU, DAMN IT!  
  
DDT: Of course, I should be modest, for I am quickly stealing SSJ's fans!  
  
(SSJ grabs DDT and puts him into a hard headlock.)  
  
DDT: Gack... A... Ne...ed... Ai...r...  
  
(SSJ tightens hold.)  
  
SSJ: TAKE THAT! HAH!  
  
(DDT stops struggling... He slowly becomes limp.)  
  
SSJ: Maybe I should stop...  
  
(Headlock loosens a bit.)  
  
SSJ: ...Nah.  
  
(SSJ resumes headlock.)  
  
Amiko: (sweatdrop) Those two'll always be like this... (sigh) Anyway, I'm sure you readers   
are SO GLAD we have another ep of this great series!  
  
TM: (mutters) Doubt it.  
  
Amiko: (didn't hear) In case you're wondering, the last few chapters were NOTHING BUT   
PLOT. We get to relieve this "plot" after this chapter and "return to our roots".  
  
TM: Like Final Fantasy 9.  
  
Amiko: (nod) And today, I have heard that TM'll *ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING*!  
  
TM: YES!  
  
Amiko: Anyway, tell our fans what has happened so far.  
  
TM: For the very long and detailed summary, read the damn chapters. For a brief summary,   
here's what happened: We met a chick named Cindy and her trusty friend, Mokona. And over   
there...  
  
(TM points to the guy in the headlock.)  
  
TM: That's DDT. He has these trippy Ifrit Gloves that can burn us all. Oh yeah, his   
Devimon went somewhere, but we dunno.  
  
Cindy: Anyway, we better progress. (looks at SSJ and DDT) ...I think we better stop this   
before DDT dies or something.  
  
(Amiko and TM struggle to pull SSJ off. Cindy then shakes DDT violently to resuscitate   
him.)  
  
Cindy: He's alive!  
  
SSJ: @#$%$#@#$%*&@#$%*@#&$@*$&@*#&$*@&@#*&@$*@&$*&@*&@#*@&#*@&$*&@#@#$*&$@&$#*!!!!  
  
Amiko: Calm down, SSJ. He's just an annoying freak that joined us for no reason at all.  
  
SSJ: WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY I NEED TO KILL HIM NOW!  
  
(TM whacks SSJ over the head with a lead pipe he retrieved from nowhere. SSJ becomes   
incapacitated...)  
  
TM: You better sleep.  
  
(...but SSJ quickly regains his senses and tries to choke TM.)  
  
SSJ: DIE YOU @#$%ING @#$%#@ DAMN BASTARD!  
  
:: Several Long and Painful Hours Later ::  
  
SSJ: MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE ALL PAID!  
  
(TM and DDT are covered under a pile of rocks.)  
  
Amiko: (sips from Japanese tea cup) They're finally done.  
  
Cindy: (sips from another Japanese tea cup) Yeah. Finally. Let's get on with the actual   
story.  
  
---- Chapter 16: Darkness Rising ----  
  
[The scene is a modern town. The shopping center (or what you Americans call a "mall") is   
jammed with last-second shoppers. The group is currently trying to fight the crowds to get   
to a decent restaurant.]  
  
SSJ: (sigh) This is what I hate about Christmas nowadays.  
  
Amiko: What? The idiotic last-minute holiday shoppers?  
  
SSJ: That, and the fact that Christmas has become nothing but a shopfest. All anyone cares   
about are the gifts.  
  
Cindy: YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT!  
  
SSJ: Of course not. Except I don't shop.  
  
(Everyone sighs.)  
  
TM: Hey, there's a restaurant.  
  
:: Later ::  
  
Waiter: May I take your order?  
  
SSJ: Fried chow mein with chicken.  
  
TM: A hamburger with fries or something.  
  
Amiko: Sushi for me.  
  
Cindy: Candy. Lots and lots of it.  
  
(Everyone stares at Cindy.)  
  
Cindy: (sweatdrop) What?!  
  
DDT: I'd like ground horse flesh, dried insect mucus, moldy and decaying flesh, and ten   
year expired bread.  
  
Waiter: You mean Taco Bell?  
  
DDT: Yeah, sure.  
  
(Everyone tries not to vomit.)  
  
Waiter: Okay then, your orders'll arrive shortly.  
  
(Waiter walks away for five seconds and return with our orders.)  
  
DDT: That was fast.  
  
(We all start eating our meals.)  
  
:: Somewhere EVIL ::  
  
Computer: Artificial life forms complete. Targets acquired.  
  
[A whole bunch of screens come up around a computer (with a brain, I might add).]  
  
Computer: Foreign objects locked. Launching missiles.  
  
(Missiles are loaded into a giant canon, and are launched. Some smoke comes from three   
cryogenic chambers. The cylinders' hatches open up to reveal three life forms.)  
  
Computer: Resuscitating artificial humans. Mission... Kill Outlaws.  
  
:: Some Time Later... ::  
  
Random Guy: What the-?! Get out of my way!  
  
(A gray guy wearing a large trench coat walks past, not even listening. He bumps into many   
more people as he passes.)  
  
People: Huh?! DAMN BASTARD!  
  
(A shorter guy wearing a large hooded red cloak follows the gray guy...only he's walking on   
air.)  
  
Random Lady: What the Hell?!  
  
(Both of them make it to an open air area of the mall. The mall rises plenty of floors   
above the ground. Both start flying to the second to top floor.)  
  
SSJ: (hears something) Huh?  
  
(The two weird guys appear right outside our nearby window.)  
  
Everyone at once: What in the Hell?!  
  
(We all rise from our chairs as a wind is thrown at the window, shattering it.)  
  
DDT: What the Hell is this?  
  
TM: I don't know.  
  
Cindy: Are we all gonna die... again?  
  
Amiko: Damn it.  
  
SSJ: ... (looks up at ceiling)  
  
Cindy: Aren't you going to say anything, author person?  
  
SSJ: Shit. Missiles are coming this way.  
  
Cindy: Huh?! (listens intently through the silence) Oh, damn it!  
  
TM: You're kidding...  
  
SSJ: (shakes head) The missiles will kill plenty of people if it were to explode here.  
  
Amiko: Are the plot hole things working again?  
  
SSJ: (opens plot hole in front of self) It seems so. I'll take care of the missiles. You   
all take these guys.  
  
(SSJ disappears through plot hole.)  
  
DDT: (coughs) Wuss.  
  
(A plot hole appears in front of DDT. SSJ punches DDT's jaw through the plot hole then   
returns.)  
  
DDT: (rubbing left cheek) I hate him.  
  
Guy #1: It's about time we found you Outlaws.  
  
Cindy: ...Outlaws...? (looks at Amiko and TM) What are you two?! Criminals?!  
  
Amiko: (points to TM) He may be, but I'm not.  
  
TM: Yep.  
  
Guy #2: Shut up. (everyone shuts up) We were sent here to kill you. And we shall.  
  
TM: (draws his own sword) [thinks: I finally get to use this!] I don't think you shall be   
able to kill us.  
  
Guy #2: Oh, really... (right hand converts into five different rocket launchers) How about   
now?  
  
(Everyone's mouth drops to the floor and their eye twitches.)  
  
:: SSJ Heero ::  
  
(Flies up from plot hole and stands on rooftop. SSJ looks up to see two missiles heading   
towards the mall. SSJ takes out his sword.)  
  
SSJ: (sigh) First Rantmon, then androids and missiles. What's next?  
  
(Something falls onto the roof behind SSJ. SSJ jumps forward while spinning 180 degrees.)  
  
SSJ: Great. ANOTHER android.  
  
Android #3: Heh. SSJ, you shall die.  
  
SSJ: (eyes widen) How do you know my name?!  
  
#3: The supercomputer knows all.  
  
SSJ: (one eyebrow goes down) Supercomputer?  
  
#3: That won't matter. It all will be over in a few seconds.  
  
SSJ: Is that so... Well, the missiles won't kill me, or anyone else.  
  
(SSJ opens plot holes to send missiles to another dimension.)  
  
#3: Perfect.  
  
SSJ: Huh?  
  
(#3 punches to his right.)  
  
SSJ: What the-?  
  
(A fist crashes into SSJ's face from the left. The plot holes close on the missiles,   
cutting them and causing them to explode in the sky. SSJ grabs his left cheek.)  
  
SSJ: SHIT! WHAT IN THE HELL?!  
  
(#3 punches in front of him. A fist comes from a hole and hits SSJ square between the eyes.)  
  
SSJ: DAMN! Plot holes?!  
  
(#3 elbows to his left. SSJ's right side is elbowed. SSJ falls to his knees in pain.)  
  
#3: Not plot holes. I can shift between dimensions.  
  
SSJ: S...hit...  
  
#3: (smirks) Death comes to those who oppose us.  
  
:: Amiko and Co. ::  
  
Amiko: Those missiles exploded...  
  
TM: Doesn't matter. No one was killed.  
  
#2: Heh. No one will die...except you.  
  
TM: So full of himself.  
  
(TM runs at #2, sword drawn.)  
  
TM: Take this!  
  
(TM leaps into the air and attempts cleaves #2 down the middle. #2, unluckily, dodges the   
attack and knees TM in the gut. TM flies back from a punch to the face, landing in front of   
everyone.)  
  
Amiko: Ouch.  
  
DDT: Well, I guess they are serious. (raises a palm towards both) Fireball!  
  
(A fireball surrounds the two and engulf them in flames. The flames disappear and show them   
intact and with full HP.)  
  
DDT: ...@#$%.  
  
#1: Element attacks don't harm us in anyway. Try this!  
  
(#1 flies toward DDT and punches him across the right cheek, then uppercuts him, then kicks   
him toward the ground. #1 then steps on DDT's face. DDT barely stays conscious.)  
  
Cindy: We're all gonna die.  
  
Amiko: Uh... uh... I dunno what to do!  
  
(All Amiko's bishounen appear.)  
  
All at once: You two ain't harming Amiko-sama!  
  
(Amiko's eyes turn to hearts.)  
  
#2: Feh.  
  
(#2 launches twelve missiles at the bishounen. All of them dodge the explosions, and start   
attacking #2.)  
  
:: Meanwhile ::  
  
(#1 lands in front of Cindy.)  
  
Cindy: Mokona! (Mokona appears) Can you hurt them?!  
  
Mokona: Puu! (Yes!)  
  
(Mokona runs at #1, crashing into him headfirst... Only it would've been useful if #1 was   
actually hurt or fell over. #1 still stands on his feet.)  
  
#1: How insulting.  
  
(#1 grabs Mokona by the ears and tosses it to Cindy. Its hand converts to a blade and it   
speeds towards Cindy.)  
  
Cindy: ACK! (falls to her knees and crouches) I'M GONNA DIE!  
  
(The ceiling rips apart and a weaker SSJ falls headfirst at #1. He crashes in front of   
#1, stopping #1 in his tracks.)  
  
#1: Heh. Weakling.  
  
(#3 drops down through the ceiling.)  
  
#3: Over confident fool.  
  
Cindy: Yes, we're all gonna die.  
  
:: Meanwhile Again... ::  
  
#2: Heh. Is this the best you all can do?!  
  
Bishounen: What the Hell do you mean?!  
  
#2: I mean this.  
  
(#2 launches a giant energy blast from a jewel in its right palm. All the bishounen are   
knocked out, leaving Amiko.)  
  
Amiko: DAMN IT!  
  
(#2 fires a blast at Amiko, launching her backwards and flying out a window.)  
  
SSJ/TM/DDT/Cindy: (anime split screen action) Amiko!  
  
(Devimon comes up, holding an unconscious Amiko. Everyone sighs with relief.)  
  
Devimon: Master, I have arrived.  
  
DDT: Yes... Thanks. (points to the androids) Will you... (goes unconscious)  
  
Devimon: (nod) Okay, Master. (looks at the three androids) Now, prepare to fight a real   
opponent.  
  
#2: Heh. Is that all?  
  
Devimon: Well, it's more than you will be able to handle.  
  
(#2 grins and all the androids get into battle positions. There is a long silence.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later ::  
  
Amiko: (wakes up in a bed with a blanket to her neck) Huh...? I'm... alive...?  
  
(Amiko sits up in her bed and looks around the room. SSJ sits in a chair beside the bed,   
watching television. DDT and TM are playing poker in the opposite corner. Cindy is playing   
with Mokona. Devimon leans in the corner near DDT.)  
  
SSJ: So, you're finally awake.  
  
Amiko: How did I get here?  
  
DDT: Well, Devimon didn't try fighting the three cyborgs we fought. He clouded us in smoke   
and allowed escaped with us. It's a genius, just like me!  
  
(SSJ punches downward, and punches down on DDT via plot hole.)  
  
DDT: I hate you, you know.  
  
SSJ: Well, same to you.  
  
TM: (sigh) You know, I'd rather not stay in this room all day. Let's explore around this   
city or something.  
  
(Mokona jumps on Cindy's head and Cindy stands up.)  
  
Cindy: Yeah, I'm tired of this crummy place.  
  
SSJ: (turns off TV and stands up) I'll be waiting outside then...  
  
(SSJ leaves through the door.)  
  
Cindy: Hasty, isn't he?  
  
Amiko: (nod)  
  
:: SSJ ::  
  
(SSJ exits the hotel and leans on a wall by the entrance.)  
  
Girl: Hey! That's my bag! Someone help me!  
  
SSJ: (sigh) Thieves... So common. I wonder why I accept TM...  
  
(SSJ sticks out his foot and the thief trips over it. He falls forward and scrapes on the   
ground.)  
  
Thief: SHIT! (gets up off ground and looks at SSJ) DAMN BASTARD!  
  
SSJ: Correct. (takes out sword) I'd hate to kill you, but I must if you don't return the   
bag.  
  
Girl: (catches up to SSJ) Thanks... (pants) Whoever you... are...?  
  
Thief: @#$%! Okay then! (throws bag at SSJ) Have it! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
(Thief runs away.)  
  
SSJ: (sheathes sword) Idiot.  
  
Girl: Whew. (picks up bag and turns toward SSJ) Thank you... uh...?  
  
SSJ: My name is SSJ, though you don't need it.  
  
(The street is unusually empty when TM and co. arrive.)  
  
TM: The androids must've scared everyone.  
  
Girl: Well, thanks for everything! Bye!  
  
(Girl runs away.)  
  
Cindy: Hey, who was the girl?  
  
SSJ: (shrug) Thief stole her bag. You can guess the rest.  
  
TM: You're a player, aren't ya?  
  
SSJ: (sigh) Whatever.  
  
***  
  
:: Later ::  
  
(The sun is setting and the city people have finally come out. We are walking through the   
town square.)  
  
SSJ: So, what've we done in the past few hours?  
  
TM: We've spent about a million dollars on the arcades, another million on buying new   
equipment for our journey-  
  
SSJ: But we didn't get any new weapons!  
  
TM: That's because we didn't think we needed weapons!  
  
Cindy: Well, I bought about twelve .45 caliber revolvers!  
  
TM: ...Using MY money?!  
  
Cindy: Hey! Amiko and SSJ and DDT do it all the time!  
  
TM: ...huh?  
  
[TM turns towards Amiko, SSJ, and DDT. Amiko is reading a manga of X, SSJ is carrying a bag   
full of guns, and DDT is currently playing FFX on a new portable PS2 (with online   
capabilities!). TM facefaults.]  
  
TM: DAMN IT! WHY DO YOU ALL STEAL MY MONEY?!  
  
DDT: You have about several quadrillion left, don't you?  
  
TM: Yeah, and that comes from months of nothing but thieving!  
  
SSJ: It only took you 15 chapters.  
  
TM: Whatever! It's still my money!  
  
Amiko: (coughs) Well, I guess I shouldn't give you this Tifa Lockheart wallscroll I found   
just for you.  
  
TM: (silent) Okay! YOU CAN USE MY MONEY WHENEVER YOU WANT!  
  
SSJ: (whispers) Isn't that against your morals?  
  
Amiko: (whispers) It's better than not being able to exploit several quadrillion dollars.  
  
SSJ: (whispers) You have a point, there...  
  
(A shadow streaks across the sky. A paper note is dropped from the shadow. It flutters   
towards the ground and SSJ catches it and reads.)  
  
SSJ: In three days, we shall kill you. If you do not show up to our lair, we shall not only   
hunt you down and kill you, we shall destroy the entire city.  
  
All: @#$%.  
  
SSJ: Lair is located in the center of the town.  
  
DDT: ...So, they can destroy it whenever they want?  
  
Cindy: Should we do something?  
  
Amiko: (shakes head) We should train or something before we fight.  
  
DDT: (nods) Agreed.  
  
SSJ: (silent) [thinking: Those bastards!]  
  
TM: Let's go get some rest back at our room.  
  
***  
  
:: Twilight ::  
  
(SSJ gets up from his bed and walks towards the window.)  
  
SSJ: ... (looks at everyone else) They're so casual.  
  
(SSJ walks towards the door while picking up his sword and some guns. He hides the guns   
via plot holes. SSJ goes down the elevator and leaves the hotel. He heads towards the town   
center in silence.)  
  
:: Later ::  
  
(A girl passes by an alley.)  
  
SSJ: (coughs) Hey.  
  
(The girl curiously pokes her head back and peers down the alley.)  
  
SSJ: Can... you... assist me... tonight...?  
  
Girl: GOD DAMN IT! I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE, YOU PERVERT!  
  
(SSJ emerges from the alley, holding his side. Blood rushes from between his fingers. Blood   
covers his entire body as he falls to his knees, falls facefirst, and faints.)  
  
Girl: Ack! It's you! Sorry! (runs off to ask someone for help)  
  
***  
  
:: Daybreak ::  
  
Amiko: (stretches) What a nice sleep.  
  
(Amiko gets up and goes to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and washes her face.)  
  
:: Later ::  
  
(Amiko emerges from the bathroom and looks around the room. TM and DDT are playing poker.   
Cindy is playing with Mokona.)  
  
Amiko: Hey, where's SSJ?  
  
Cindy: (shrug) He's probably somewhere in the hotel or something.  
  
Amiko: (sigh) He's always running around like an idiot.  
  
:: SSJ ::  
  
(SSJ wakes up in a bed. He looks around the room. The rooms is that of a large house in the   
country. He looks to his right and sees the girl, sleeping in a chair beside the bed. The   
girl wakes up.)  
  
Girl: Ua~~~h. (stretches and looks down at SSJ) How was your sleep?  
  
SSJ: ... (sits up in bed) Painful.  
  
Girl: I'm a little trained in medicine. I was able to patch up your wound.  
  
SSJ: (smiles) Thanks... but where am I?  
  
Girl: You're in my home, of course.  
  
SSJ: And you are...  
  
Girl: The name is Momo!  
  
SSJ: (sigh) Okay then, Momo.  
  
(SSJ stands to find his clothes are completely stained with blood. They are torn at many   
parts.)  
  
SSJ: I don't have any other clothes...  
  
Momo: That's okay, SSJ! My father is a tailor. Describe any clothing you want and he'll   
make it!  
  
SSJ: Okay then...  
  
:: Amiko and Co. ::  
  
(The scene is in the center of the mall. The four meet after searching through the hotel.)  
  
Amiko: Has anyone been able to find SSJ?!  
  
TM: Nope.  
  
Cindy: No!  
  
DDT: Not a bit.  
  
Amiko: DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BASTARD?!  
  
(Another paper note drops from above. Amiko catches it.)  
  
Amiko: (reading) We have killed your friend. If you wish to try at us again, we'll be happy   
to kill the rest of you, as well. The deadline is shortened to midnight.  
  
Cindy: *KILLED* SSJ?!  
  
TM: Impossible!  
  
DDT: He's the author!  
  
Amiko: (crushes note) It's a lie... Anyway, we have to train for this. If they really did   
kill SSJ, this story would've been over.  
  
TM: BEFORE I WAS ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!  
  
Amiko: (nod) Now, let's go! We'll kill them in a few hours.  
  
:: SSJ ::  
  
(SSJ sits on a chair pulled up to a table. He eats the usual "American" breakfast of eggs,   
sausage, and bacon.)  
  
Momo: (brewing coffee) What kind of coffee do you want?  
  
SSJ: Bleh. I don't like coffee.  
  
Momo: Okay then... (fills one glass of coffee and sits opposite SSJ) How did you get so   
bloody, anyway?  
  
SSJ: You don't wanna know.  
  
Momo: Come on! Tell! If not, I'll start charging you for the food.  
  
SSJ: Fine then, Momo-chan... Well, I was wandering through the city...  
  
Momo: (nods) And then...?  
  
SSJ: Some time later, a bunch of freaking murderers came out of the blue and slashed at me   
with knives.  
  
Momo: That doesn't seem to be able to cause much blood loss.  
  
SSJ: Repeatedly.  
  
Momo: ...I guess that sorta explains it...  
  
Momo's Father: Momo-chan!  
  
Momo: Yes, Papa!  
  
Momo's Father: Call your friend! I need to measure him!  
  
SSJ: Okay.  
  
Momo: Good thing you saved me yesterday, or else Papa would've charged some thousand for   
the clothes you drew.  
  
SSJ: (shrug) Whatever.  
  
:: Amiko and Co. ::  
  
Amiko: Okay, we've trained for how long?  
  
Cindy: Ten hours. My aim is perfect!  
  
TM: My sword can cut through the strongest metals.  
  
DDT: I made some toast. Anyone want any?  
  
(Everyone facefaults.)  
  
Amiko: WE'RE GONNA FIGHT ANDROIDS THAT NEARLY KILLED US, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT TOAST?!  
  
DDT: We can't fight on an empty stomach.  
  
TM: We ate at a seven star buffet a before we trained. If we ate anymore, we'd be too slow   
to fight!  
  
DDT: Whatever.  
  
(Amiko and co. look at the giant double doors.)  
  
Amiko: Iku zo!  
  
DDT: What?  
  
Amiko: "Let's go!" in Japanese.  
  
DDT: Oh.  
  
(The group pushes open the door and enters the room. The door closes and latches shut. In   
front, the three androids stand on a raised platform.)  
  
#2: So, you all finally arrived.  
  
TM: What have you all done with SSJ?!  
  
#3: You mean your friend?!  
  
(#1 tosses down a sword and it slides to the edge of the door. Everyone realizes its SSJ's   
sword.)  
  
Amiko: Damn it!  
  
DDT: Then... LET'S GO!  
  
Cindy: Yes! (pulls out two .45 caliber revolvers) Okay!  
  
(#1 converts a hand into a sword. #2 converts both hands into rocket launchers. #3 simply   
punches forward and strikes DDT between the eyes.)  
  
DDT: AGH!  
  
(DDT grabs the fist before it is able to escape. He then pulls hard at the arm, sending #3   
through the hole. Then he gives #3 a hard punch to the gut.)  
  
#3: OOOUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Amiko: Everyone again! (all bishounen appear) Go!  
  
(Her bishounen starts fighting the androids as well. All while Amiko sits at the sidelines,   
cheering with fans.)  
  
TM: (runs at #1) This shall be easy!  
  
(TM pulls out his sword and leaps into the air. #1 dodges TM's sword as its comes down. TM   
then quickly jumps at #1, commencing those anime sword fights.)  
  
***  
  
Cindy: I can fight!  
  
(Cindy starts shooting at #2. #2 dodges the bullets and launches many missiles at Cindy.)  
  
Cindy: Mokona!  
  
[Mokona drops from the ceiling and slams #2's head. #2 quickly grabs Mokona by the neck (?)   
and raises his hand in an attempt to beat the snot out of it. Cindy shoots #2's hand before   
he is able to attack, though.]  
  
#2: @#$%! Damn it!  
  
***  
  
#3: You shall die, DDT! (gives DDT a punch to the face)  
  
DDT: Not quite!  
  
(DDT engulfs #3 in intense flames and jumps back.)  
  
DDT: Hah!  
  
(#3 escapes from the flames and dashes towards DDT. #3 gives DDT a combination of punches   
and kicks, sending him into a wall.)  
  
DDT: Crap! (sprints towards #3 in an attempt to retaliate)  
  
(#3 dodges all attacks.)  
  
#3: You can not win! We can anticipate all your attacks! The supercomputer knows all!  
  
***  
  
TM: Damn it! Why won't you lose?!  
  
#1: I am programmed to win! I shall never lose!  
  
TM: Damn it!  
  
(TM jumps back in order to dodge a slash.)  
  
TM: CRIMSON BLADE!  
  
(TM runs at #1 and does his Crimson Blade technique.)  
  
#1: Is that all?!  
  
(#1 flies at TM, launching a fury of slashes.)  
  
TM: Damn it!  
  
***  
  
DDT: Hah!  
  
(DDT gives #3 a hell of a lot of punches, and finally finishes by chopping #3's neck.   
Sparks come from the blow.)  
  
#3: Heh. You have managed to hurt me...  
  
(#3 yells into the air, making everyone stop. From the wall behind him, two wires connect   
to the back of his neck, and the wall moves apart. Behind the wall, a giant supercomputer   
is revealed. It is cylindrical shaped, and a dome at the top houses a giant brain.)  
  
Cindy: I think I'm gonna be sick...  
  
Amiko: What the Hell?!  
  
TM: That is...  
  
DDT: ...The supercomputer they run on?!  
  
(All three jump back into the supercomputer, wires connecting into them. Hatches open from   
the sides of the supercomputer and a hundred battle droids fly out.)  
  
Amiko: SHIT!  
  
:: SSJ ::  
  
[SSJ exits the house and looks up at the sky. He wears his new clothes, a large red cloak,   
over a baggy sleeveless blue shit and large black pants that bag above the ankles (a la   
Cloud from FF7). He also wears a large white bandana. SSJ looks towards the city.]  
  
Momo: Hey! Where are you going?!  
  
SSJ: My friends are in trouble...  
  
Momo: What do you mean?!  
  
SSJ: ... (starts walking towards city)  
  
Momo: ...You lied to me, didn't you?!  
  
SSJ: Yes.  
  
Momo: You fought and actually lived against those androids?!  
  
SSJ: Yes.  
  
Momo: Then go! As long as you are here, Papa can't be safe, can he?!  
  
SSJ: I'm already ahead of you.  
  
Momo: ...  
  
SSJ: Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Momo-san. (starts running towards city)  
  
Momo: (looks at sky) Baka.  
  
:: The Battle ::  
  
Amiko: Damn it! (returns all her defeated bishounen) We have to win!  
  
TM: DAMN! (quickly slashes several droids, but a lot more retaliate) There's too many!  
  
DDT: Ifrit!  
  
(Ifrit comes and starts tearing up some, but the shear numbers gang Ifrit and defeat him as   
well.)  
  
DDT: @#$%!!  
  
(DDT tries to fight barehanded.)  
  
Cindy: Ack! (shoots from afar and dodges the onslaught of the droids) GET AWAY!  
  
(The droids start winning the battles. TM is knocked senseless. DDT is launched into a   
wall. Amiko is cornered. Cindy runs out of ammo in her ten .45 caliber revolvers. They all   
huddle together.)  
  
Amiko: Anyone gotta plan?!  
  
DDT: (starts praying to God)  
  
Amiko: (sigh) Damn.  
  
Cindy: My ten guns have no bullets!  
  
(Suddenly, an explosion rips through the supercomputer. The three androids are launched out   
of their hatches after flames rip through the top. Something cuts down the center of the   
computer. The three roll in their flight and see what made the computer explode. The droids   
fall from the sky and hit the ground.)  
  
Amiko: SSJ?!  
  
(A silhouette appears from the flames.)  
  
TM: No... It's... him...  
  
DDT: Rantmon.  
  
(Rantmon appears from the flames.)  
  
Cindy: Rantmon?! Why?!  
  
Rantmon: While you all are my enemies... I can't let the law go unpunished.  
  
Amiko: What?  
  
Rantmon: The law isn't always fair in these parts of the planet. Hell, in some places the   
law is nothing but a lie. I'm here to fix that.  
  
TM: Go away! We don't need you!  
  
Rantmon: Suit yourself. (disappears)  
  
DDT: Okay now... Now that we don't have to worry about them being able to anticipate out   
attacks...  
  
(Round 2 of the battle begins. The androids, though slower, are still too powerful. DDT is   
knocked into a wall with #3's rocket punch. Then his head is pushed into the wall by #3's   
other hand.)  
  
Cindy: They're still too strong!  
  
(Cindy runs by a wall, rockets tearing it behind her.)  
  
TM: Damn!  
  
(#1 manages to kick TM into the wall next to DDT. #1 then jumps on the wall and attempts to   
impale TM. TM, however, kicks #1 away.)  
  
TM: (lands on the ground) That's it! No more of this fun!  
  
#1: #2! No more fun, he says! Let's kill him!  
  
#2: (appears next to #1) Indeed!  
  
(TM raises his sword into the air. He begins to glow.)  
  
TM: ZERO SLASH!  
  
(TM slashes the sword in the general direction of #1 and #2. A thin wave comes from the   
sword and slices through #1 and #2.)  
  
#1: Shit... (splits in half and explodes)  
  
#2: We... lost... (splits in half and explodes)  
  
TM: (faces #3) Now for you!  
  
(#3 leaps into the air and lands behind Amiko. He quickly grabs Amiko by the neck as a   
hostage.)  
  
Amiko: Why is it always me?!  
  
#3: Do that technique again, and you'll have to kill your friend here.  
  
TM: Damn it...  
  
(#3 heads towards the door, back facing it.)  
  
#3: Nice knowing you all.  
  
(The door suddenly slams open and SSJ emerges with his fist pulled back.)  
  
#3: What the-?!  
  
Amiko: SSJ?!  
  
(SSJ gives #3 a hard punch the back of its head. #3 goes flying forward and scrapes off the   
ground. SSJ grabs his sword and dashes towards #3. #3 tries to jump and dodge any oncoming   
blow. SSJ leaps into the air, and drop kicks the android. #3 falls to the ground in pain.)  
  
Cindy: Insane...  
  
#3: Wait! Please... Forgive me! My comrades may have been evil, but I'm not! I'm-  
  
(SSJ impales #3 between the eyes. He pulls the sword up to cut through its wires and   
"brain".)  
  
SSJ: You're dead is what you are. (smirks)  
  
(SSJ walks away from the nonfunctional android.)  
  
DDT: So... You're not dead.  
  
SSJ: Of course not. I can never die.  
  
TM: What's with the clothes?  
  
SSJ: My clothes were a little stained after last night.  
  
Amiko: (one eyebrow drops) A little?  
  
SSJ: Hehe...  
  
(There are loud sounds of footsteps. #3 appears behind SSJ prepared to give a final punch.)  
  
SSJ: DAMN!  
  
(SSJ tries to block with his sword. #3 punches the sword, causing it to shatter into a   
million pieces. He then gives SSJ a strong blow to the right cheek, sending him flying out   
of the building. #3 flies after SSJ.)  
  
DDT: NOT AGAIN!  
  
[SSJ blocks #3's attacks and looks up at #3's bloody (?) face.]  
  
SSJ: Well, I won.  
  
#3: (in robotic cracking voice) What.  
  
SSJ: (pulls two .45 caliber revolvers from his cloak) Yatta.  
  
(Bullets rip from #3's back. #3 is thrown back from the batter of bullets. He lands on his   
back, showing the many holes in his front.)  
  
#3: This can't be... How could I... Lose...?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
(SSJ walks up and stands on #3. He raises the gun to #3's head.)  
  
SSJ: Merry Christmas...  
  
(A sound of thunder echoed through the building.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
SSJ: Wasn't that just plain EXCITING?!  
  
TM: I DID SOMETHING! YES!  
  
DDT: Wow. I never thought GGG ever could get serious.  
  
Amiko: Why was I the pawn?!  
  
Cindy: What happened to Mokona?  
  
DDT: What happened to Devimon?!  
  
SSJ: Well, you can all answer the questions yourself! Because next time is nothing but a   
WACKY filler!  
  
TM: This bodes.  
  
SSJ: The impossible happens...  
  
Cindy: You've gotta read it to believe it!  
  
DDT: Next chapter: "Mafia Mayhem" 


	17. Mafia Madness

Disclaimer: Sue me, and I'll seek my evil zombie lawyer by the name of "Rantmon" at you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The scene is Las Vegas. The lights and sounds of the casinos and hotels shine on the   
streets. Rantmon and Jallopsimon enter via highway 15. Jallopsimon is driving, of course.)  
  
Jallopsimon: Not to say this is stupid, but why are we here, Rantmon?  
  
Rantmon: This is a filler episode, we won't be in the rest of it.  
  
Jallopsimon: Oh.  
  
Rantmon: 'Cause the author thinks we're not important enough. Damn him.  
  
Jallopsimon: Well, where do you wanna go?  
  
Rantmon: Take me to MGM Grand. I hear they have the best buffet ever.  
  
Jallopsimon: Acknowledged.  
  
Rantmon: Stop being so formal. This is a freaking vacation for us.  
  
Jallopsimon: Fine, R-mon.  
  
Rantmon: Good. You're learning.  
  
(A truck passes by, filling Jallopsimon's open-top Mustang with smog. Rantmon and   
Jallopsimon cough until they pass the smog.)  
  
Rantmon: Now I know why SSJ hates Las Vegas.  
  
Jallopsimon: (nods) Uh huh.  
  
(The car continues towards MGM Grand.)  
  
---- Chapter 17: Mafia Mayhem ----  
  
SSJ: I can't believe what is happening...!  
  
Amiko: (face twists in horror) THIS SIMPLY CAN'T BE!  
  
DDT: The horror... THE HORROR!  
  
Cindy: Oh my god... This is.... THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
TM: (nod) Sorry, but it's true.  
  
(Camera closes up to TM's small book. $0 is surrounded in a large red circle.)  
  
All (except TM) at once: WE ARE OUT OF MONEY?!?!?!  
  
TM: (nod) Sou desu. (Subtitles: That's right.)  
  
SSJ: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!  
  
Amiko: Last chapter, we had several quadrillion dollars!  
  
Cindy: What did you do?! (grabs TM by the shirt and starts shaking) WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
  
DDT: (also shakes TM) FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!  
  
TM: Stop it!  
  
(Cindy and DDT stop.)  
  
TM: Now, I'm sure you all are perplexed on how we got into this, but there is a very simple   
explanation...  
  
SSJ: (blinks) What?  
  
TM: (yelling as loud as humanly possible) ...YOU ALL USED UP ALL OF MY FREAKING MONEY!!  
  
All: (blankly) Oh.  
  
TM: See that pile of junk you bought?!  
  
(TM points to a large mountain of random items.)  
  
Amiko: ...It's not junk...  
  
TM: Well, it was bought with my money! All of it! Not to mention the super gun polishing   
kit Cindy insisted to buy.  
  
Cindy: (polishing a gun) Hey, it's not useless!  
  
TM: Well, anyway, like all those popular anime like Tenchi Muyo, we all must get horribly   
ridiculous part-time jobs and screw up in wacky ways!  
  
(There is a long silence. A wind blows and a tumbleweed rolls past the screen.)  
  
TM: ...Or we could just try not spending money and starving to death.  
  
SSJ: I choose the latter.  
  
Amiko: Agreed.  
  
DDT: Sure.  
  
Cindy: Yep.  
  
TM: (sighs) Okay, then. Let's go.  
  
(We all start walking down the dirt path, saying nothing. Our stomachs start growling.)  
  
Amiko: I'm-  
  
TM: We don't have any money to buy food.  
  
(Everyone sighs.)  
  
***  
  
:: Las Vegas ::  
  
Rantmon: (playing craps) OH, YEAH! I WON THE JACKPOT!  
  
Jallopsimon: (waving Japanese flags beside Rantmon) Rah.  
  
***  
  
:: DDT and Co. ::  
  
(We are all wandering through a random desert.)  
  
DDT: I'll probably be a skeleton before I see a decent meal.  
  
SSJ: Or even worse... You'll be eating Arbies.  
  
(We all nearly vomit.)  
  
Cindy: (looks ahead) ...I think I see a town...  
  
Amiko: Oh... Yay.  
  
(A group of black-suited men are waiting in front of the town. As we approach, the men   
block our paths.)  
  
Man #1: You all have plenty of debts. Unless you can pay off the debt... We shall either   
repossess that pile of crap-  
  
Amiko: HEY!  
  
Man #1: -or you'll be forced to work as our slaves.  
  
DDT: Can we get five minutes?  
  
Man #1: No.  
  
DDT: Can we get five minutes?  
  
Man #1: No.  
  
DDT: Can we get five minutes?  
  
Man #1: No.  
  
DDT: Can we get five minutes?  
  
Man #1: No.  
  
DDT: Can we get five minutes?  
  
Man #1: Fine. Go ahead, damn kids.  
  
(We all huddle.)  
  
SSJ: What do you guys-  
  
Amiko: (coughs)  
  
SSJ: -and girls wanna do?  
  
TM: I say we let them repossess the crap. I don't wanna pay off the debts, damn it!  
  
Amiko: That includes your Tifa Lockheart wallscroll, y'know.  
  
TM: ...Damn it all.  
  
Cindy: Why do you even have it?! There's no wall to hang it from!  
  
TM: So...? Point being...?  
  
All: ...  
  
DDT: Well... I say we-  
  
(All except DDT start running away from the city.)  
  
DDT: (sigh) Why didn't I see this coming...?  
  
(DDT follows rest. A wind blows over where we just stood. A tumbleweed tumbles past.)  
  
Man #1: Okay... It has been five minutes exactly... ...now.  
  
(Man #1 looks at where we just stood, and sees we are gone.)  
  
Man #1: (sigh) Why didn't I see this coming?  
  
:: Inn ::  
  
SSJ: It seems we managed to escape...  
  
DDT: Those fools will never find out we managed to SNEAK INTO THE TOWN THEY THOUGHT WE   
ESCAPED FROM!  
  
(Random men in black suits line up on the street.)  
  
Random Guy #2: Found 'em, sir!  
  
(Silence...)  
  
SSJ: DAMN YOU, DDT!  
  
(SSJ starts jumps on and starts beating the crap out of DDT.)  
  
Everyone but SSJ and DDT: (sigh) How predictable.  
  
(The random men in black suits burst through the door and pulls SSJ off of DDT. They then   
arrest everyone else.)  
  
Amiko: This sucks. Why are we treated so badly just because this is a self-insertion fic?!  
  
Cindy: It's because if this fic had us being perfect, we'd have zero readers.  
  
Amiko: WE ALREADY HAVE ZERO READERS!  
  
Man #3: Move along, you crazy freaks!  
  
(Amiko is restrained as she tries to give Man #3 a beating. We are all dragged away.)  
  
Man #3: (sweatdrop) These people scare me.  
  
(We all leave the inn and are thrown into the back of a van. Then we are driven   
somewhere...)  
  
***  
  
:: You Probably Don't Care ::  
  
Amiko: Ugh... Where are we?  
  
(Amiko pulls her face off of the cold, metallic floor of the van. She looks around. TM is   
playing poker with DDT. Cindy is sitting in the corner, still asleep. SSJ rests on the   
side of the van, also sleeping. Amiko yawns and stretches. TM and DDT look for once second   
at Amiko, then return to their game.)  
  
Amiko: Gee. You two are happy to see me.  
  
TM: Yeah, we sure are.  
  
DDT: I got a four of a kind, JACK ASS!  
  
(DDT takes all the bets.)  
  
TM: ...BITCH.  
  
Amiko: (sigh) Well, where are we?  
  
TM: Better not ask. We've been in this van for hours now.  
  
Amiko: Damn it.  
  
(The van stops. SSJ and Cindy awaken.)  
  
SSJ: (yawn) We finally stopped?  
  
Cindy: (stretches) Yay.  
  
Man #1: (opens hatch on door) Okay now, you kids.  
  
(SSJ and co. are all handcuffed again and pulled from the van. They all get to see where   
they were taken to. The building's windows are all shine in the sunlight. Typical office   
where- cringe -lawyers exist. The random men enter first, then one follows from behind. A   
rock falls in front of DDT.)  
  
DDT: Huh?  
  
(DDT looks up and sees Devimon and Mokona on the roof of the six floor building.)  
  
DDT: Ah!  
  
Man #1: Did you say something?!  
  
DDT: Of course not.  
  
Man #1: Then move along!  
  
DDT: Can I have one minute outside?! You're tracking me anyway, aren't you?  
  
Man #1: Fine. (sighs and mutters) Damn kids these days...  
  
(DDT makes hand motions to Devimon.)  
  
DDT: (subtitles: Go get money... Get help... Help my friends...)  
  
Devimon: You want me to smack a donkey with a fish while crushing Mokona's head in a tin   
can?!  
  
DDT: (slaps forehead) No! I WANT YOU TO GET US MONEY AND HELP SO WE CAN HELP MY FRIENDS!  
  
Devimon: Oh.  
  
Man #1: Time's up, kid! I don't know what in the Hell you were yelling, but stop that. This   
is a law office, you know.  
  
***  
  
:: Devimon and Mokona ::  
  
Mokona: Puupu PUU puuUUpu PuUU? (Subtitles: Where are we going to get help?!)  
  
Devimon: PuuPu puuUpu. (I dunno.)  
  
Mokona: PuUUuuu pUUu? (You can speak Mokona?)  
  
Devimon: Of course I can.  
  
Mokona: PuuUpu puuuu uuuuuUUUU? (So, where should we get help?)  
  
Devimon: We're going to visit... (camera zooms into Devimon's face) ...the mafia!  
  
Mokona: PUuupu?! PuPuu PUUUp?! (Mario? That fat plumber?)  
  
Devimon: PU! PUUU PUUPUPuuUUU! (NO! THE MAFIA!)  
  
Mokona: Pp. (Oh.)  
  
Devimon: So now... MAFUIA NI IKIMASHOU! (Let's go to the mafia!)  
  
Mokona: PuuuUUUU! (Hai!)  
  
:: Later ::  
  
Leader of Mafia: Why if it isn't my old pal, Devimon... Never thought I'd see you again   
since the time you left... Ehr... (turns to underling) Why did he leave again, Vicente?  
  
Vicente: WHAT'RE YOU, LORD ROBERTO?! STUPID?! DEVIMON NEARLY DESTROYED OUR ENTIRE BUSINESS   
BY "ACCIDENTALLY" DESTROYING A PILLAR THAT SENT OUR ENTIRE HIDEOUT TO COLLAPSE!!  
  
(Several underlings drag Vicente away while he's kicking and screaming.)  
  
Roberto: I'm sorry for that outburst Devimon... Vicente hasn't been making much sense   
lately. What is it you need?  
  
Devimon: Ten trillion dollars.  
  
Roberto: Now that's a little high...  
  
Devimon: I'll give you my platinum watch now and pay back ten trillion soon.  
  
Roberto: (smiles) Excellent.  
  
:: Meanwhile... ::  
  
(Back at the law offices...)  
  
Man #1: Hey! Where's my platinum watch?!  
  
:: Back at Devimon ::  
  
Devimon: So, will you lend us the money?  
  
Roberto: Anything for an old pal...  
  
(Devimon and Mokona leaves with the money. After they leave, thirty minutes pass without   
anyone moving.)  
  
Roberto: HEY WAIT! THAT THING VICENTE SAID ABOUT DEVIMON NEARLY DESTROYING OUR BUSINESS   
MEANT SOMETHING!  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile yet Again... ::  
  
-- Case 1: The Case of Amiko --  
  
(SSJ and co. are tied to chairs that are chained to the ground. We can't move as the men   
interrogate us in different rooms.)  
  
Amiko: Isn't this child abuse?!  
  
Man #1: Not as long as I have reason.  
  
Amiko: (sweatdrop) ...  
  
Man #1: Where is the money?  
  
Amiko: How should I know?! It was all spent on a pile of random stuff!  
  
Man #1: ...Oh, REALLY?!  
  
Amiko: YES!  
  
Man #1: So, where did this pile go?!  
  
Amiko: Into another dimension.  
  
Man #1: Hah. That's gotta be one of the stupidest lies I've ever heard.  
  
Amiko: IT REALLY IS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!  
  
Man #1: (tries not to laugh) So, can you lead me to this "other dimension".  
  
Amiko: No.  
  
Man #1: Why?! (points accusingly at Amiko) It's because there is no other dimension! You're   
just cra-  
  
(The pile of random junk falls from the hammerspace and knocks out Man #1.)  
  
Amiko: Told ya. The reason you can't enter is because only chicks can use it.  
  
(Camera closes up on Amiko, who widely smiles.)  
  
-- Case 2: The Case of SSJ --  
  
Man #2: (yelling in SSJ's face) WHERE'S THE MONEY?! HUH?! TELL US, KID! WHERE'S THE MONEY!  
  
(SSJ sends Man #2 through plot hole and scraping down a cliff.)  
  
SSJ: That guy will just NEVER SHUT UP.  
  
Man #3: (suddenly appearing in #2's place) WHERE'S THE MONEY?! HUH?! TELL US, KID! WHERE'S   
THE MONEY?!  
  
SSJ: (sigh) Damn it.  
  
Man #3: WHERE IS IT, HUH?! TELL! YOU WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE SOON!  
  
SSJ: Come here then.  
  
Man #3: Huh?  
  
SSJ: (whispers) You want the money for yourself, right?  
  
Man #3: WHAT?! Why, I'd NEVER try and play your games!  
  
(Silence.)  
  
Man #3: (whispers) How much money is there?  
  
SSJ: Several trillion.  
  
(Man #3 suddenly goes money hungry.)  
  
Man #3: (starts shaking SSJ by the shirt) WHERE'S THE MONEY?! HUH?! TELL ME KID! WHERE'S   
THE MONEY?!  
  
SSJ: I can't say it out loud, or you'll have competition.  
  
Man #3: (whispers) Okay... Where... is... the.. money...?  
  
(Man #3 puts ear close to my mouth.)  
  
SSJ: Well...  
  
(SSJ suddenly yells loud enough to break all of the windows in the building.)  
  
SSJ: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW WHERE THE MONEY IS?! YOU THINK I CONTROL THE FINANCES?!   
YOU"VE GOT TO BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK THEY'D TRUST ME WITH THAT MUCH MONEY!  
  
Man #3: Argh!! (holds ears in pain) I'm deaf! I'm deaf!  
  
(Man #3 runs around in panic.)  
  
SSJ: Hah.  
  
-- Case 3: The Case of TM --  
  
Man #4: So... You manage the finances?  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: You have received a lot of money?  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: And all this money was spent?!  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: Are you serious?!  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: That much money?!  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: About how much money was spent?  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: That wasn't a yes/no question...  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: Who are your other friends?  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: ARE YOU LISTENING?!  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: DAMN IT!  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: Shut up!  
  
TM: Yes.  
  
Man #4: So, you are an idiot.  
  
TM: Ye- Ehr... No.  
  
-- Case 4: The Case of Cindy --  
  
Man #5: Tell me your name.  
  
Cindy: Cindy.  
  
Man #5: Any last name?  
  
Cindy: The author doesn't bother mentioning my last name because of stalkers.  
  
Man #5: State your age.  
  
Cindy: Fourteen years.  
  
Man #5: And why are you here?  
  
Cindy: How the Heck should I know?! I was at school one time... then POOF! I'm in this   
world!  
  
Man #5: ...right... Anyway, what is your affiliation with the rest?  
  
Cindy: Friends.  
  
Man #5: So... Nothing more with any of the males?  
  
Cindy: ...  
  
Man #5: ...Hey?  
  
Cindy: (head magically grows bigger) DAMN IT! THIS IS NO ROMANCE FIC! THIS IS A LAME HUMOR   
FIC! SO STOP TRYING TO IMPLY ANY COUPLES, DAMN IT ALL! (head returns to normal size)  
  
Man #5: (cowers in fear) Yes, ma'am.  
  
Cindy: (in bad mood) Gwar.  
  
-- Case 5: The Case of DDT --  
  
Man #6: So... You call yourself, what was it again?  
  
DDT: Dark Digimon Tamer.  
  
Man #6: So it was...  
  
DDT: ...  
  
Man #6: So, where do you think the money might be?  
  
DDT: Uh... WHERE ELSE DO YOU THINK?! IT'S SOMEWHERE! WE BOUGHT PLENTY WITH IT AND AREN'T   
GIVING OUR STUFF UP!  
  
Man #6: So you spent it all?! On what?! Those crappy gloves?!  
  
DDT: They are not crappy.  
  
Man #6: OH, THEY AREN'T? What other purpose can gloves serve other than looking cool or   
protecting your hands?!  
  
DDT: Exactly for both.  
  
Man #6: ...Liar. You're just a crazy boy! You can't distinguish fantasy from reality.  
  
DDT: (grinds teeth) Gr...  
  
Man #6: Why, we should lock you away and throw away the key! You're nothing but a sad,   
sad kid!  
  
DDT: (eye twitches) Grrrrr..............  
  
Man #6: I seem to have angered you!  
  
DDT: (annoyed) Damn straight.  
  
Man #6: What are you gonna do about it?! HUH?! Just tell us where the money is and we'll   
free you!  
  
DDT: I ALREADY DID!  
  
Man #6: YOU LIE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CRAZY LITTLE- GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
(Man #6 is burnt to a crisp via DDT's Ifrit Gloves.)  
  
DDT: Serves ya right.  
  
***  
  
:: Mokona and Devimon ::  
  
Mokona: PuPUUuPPuu PuPpUUUU!! (HOW COULD YOU GET US LOST?!)  
  
Devimon: YOU WERE LEADING!  
  
Mokona: PuPPUUUpUuu! (Impossible!)  
  
Devimon: Stupid white piece of flab! Shut up or I'll eat your intestines!  
  
(Mokona grows a mile taller.)  
  
Mokona: PUU!  
  
Devimon: ...Or I'll just leave you alone... ^^;;  
  
Mokona: Ppu PuuU! (Damn straight!)  
  
Devimon: (sigh)  
  
:: Later... ::  
  
(Mokona and Devimon reach a fork in the road. The left path leads to a happy city. The   
right leads to hordes of burning villages and dead bodies. The city has a huge sign   
reading "THIS IS THE RIGHT PATH!". The village to the left has screams of terror and sounds   
of blood splattering everywhere.)  
  
Devimon: WE SHALL GO LEFT.  
  
Mokona: Puu PuUU ppUUpuUU! (We gotta help them!)  
  
Devimon: WE CAN HAVE DDT AND CO. HELP THEM ONCE WE'RE DONE!  
  
Mokona: PuuPp UPUPPU PPUU!! (WE HELP NOW!)  
  
Devimon: DISAGREE WITH ME ONCE MORE AND YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!  
  
(Mokona grows a mile taller.)  
  
Mokona: Puu!  
  
Devimon: .............................Okay. You win. ^^;;  
  
Mokona: PPUUUU! (GOOD!)  
  
:: One Minute Later ::  
  
Random Villager: Thank you Mokona! And you too... uh...  
  
Devimon: IT'S DEVIMON, DAMN IT! IT ISN'T HARD TO REMEMBER MY NAME!  
  
Random Villager: Sorry about that. So, thank you, both of you!  
  
Mokona: (waves) PUUUUUUUUU! (Goodbye!)  
  
Devimon: ... (walks away)  
  
(Mokona follows Devimon.)  
  
Random Villager: They were nice people...  
  
(Silence...)  
  
Random Villager: Okay! Let's return to reenacting Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin OVA) with real   
swords!  
  
(The villagers cheer.)  
  
Mokona: Pu upUUup pUUU! (They were nice!)  
  
Devimon: (sigh) Baka. (Idiots.)  
  
:: Meanwhile... ::  
  
(We are all lined up in our chairs, facing Man #1.)  
  
Man #1: Now... You all shall face the most terrifying torture ever witnessed by man...  
  
(We all gulp while tied to our chairs.)  
  
Man #1: Other guy #3! Bring in... (camera dramatically closes in on face) THE TORTUREMATIC   
3000!!  
  
(We all facefault with our chairs... and somehow return to our previous positions.)  
  
Man #3: Okay, sir!  
  
(Man #3 pushes a large thingie in front of all of us.)  
  
Man #1: Prepare to suffer an evil far worse than death...  
  
(Man #1 turns on the thingie... We watch in horror as it reacts.)  
  
SSJ: OH, GREAT FREAKING GOD!  
  
Cindy: NO! THIS IS TORTURE!  
  
Amiko/TM/DDT: Huh?  
  
(First episode of dubbed BGC starts up.)  
  
Linna: WOW!  
  
(All of us reel back in pain like hearing nails on a chalkboard.)  
  
:: Mokona and Devimon Again... ::  
  
Mokona: Pu PUU puUppUU!! (We're almost to the town!)  
  
Devimon: Yes...  
  
(Camera pulls out to reveal they have to climb a very, very, VERY tall mountain in order   
to reach the town.)  
  
Devimon: (still far away) DA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MN I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T!  
  
Mokona: PuPPuu PUuPPUUU?! (Why not fly?)  
  
Devimon: I would IF I WASN'T CARRYING ALL THE MONEY! YOU CHANGE INTO SOMETHING AND HELP ME   
OVER!  
  
Mokona: PU?! Puppu PUuuU?! PUPUPUPUPUPUPU!!! (Me?! Help you?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
(Devimon tosses bag fill of money at Mokona.)  
  
Mokona: PUPUPUPU- (gets knocked out by bag)  
  
Devimon: ACK! This can't be good! CINDY'LL KILL ME!  
  
Roberto: COME ON, MEN! HE STOLE OUR MONEY!  
  
(Devimon stuffs Mokona in the bag and hastily runs up mountain.)  
  
:: The Mafia ::  
  
(The Mafia is walking through a dense forest in the mountains.)  
  
Roberto: THOSE FREAKING THEIVES STOLE OUR MONEY! CARLOS!  
  
Carlos: Yes?!  
  
Roberto: Find them and bring 'em back here!  
  
Carlos: YES!  
  
(Carlos runs off... and is burnt to a crisp by Devimon a minute later.)  
  
Roberto: (slaps forehead) FINE THEN! RICARDO!  
  
Ricardo: Here.  
  
Roberto: KILL THEM NOW!  
  
Ricardo: Sure.  
  
(Ricardo walks ahead... and falls down a cliff that just appeared through the foliage. He   
screams in pain as he scrapes down the mountain.)  
  
Roberto: (eye twitches) DAMN IT ALL! JASON!  
  
Jason: What?!  
  
Roberto: GO NOW!  
  
:: Devimon and the body of Mokona ::  
  
(Devimon sits by a campfire near the very top of the mountain. Mokona lay blanketed by   
campfire. A big bump rises from his skull.)  
  
Devimon: (sigh) If I go back like this, Cindy'll surely kill me and send my carcass to a   
Devimon meat processing center.  
  
(Jason appears after climbing the mountain full of sharp rocks.)  
  
Jason: Finally... Found... you all...  
  
(Devimon throws a large rock between Jason's eyes. Jason is knocked out and falls down the   
very, very, VERY tall mountain.)  
  
Jason: AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HHH- (SPLAT!)  
  
Devimon: Good riddance to idiots.  
  
:: Mafia Again ::  
  
Vicente: Seems like Jason failed as well.  
  
Roberto: @#$%! DAMN IT ALL! I guess we must use people who don't suck!  
  
Vicente: ...You don't mean...  
  
Roberto: YES! SEND IN "THEM"!  
  
Vicente: Oh God...  
  
:: Devimon ::  
  
Devimon: (listens to the air) ...Oh God no...  
  
(There is a rumbling sound.)  
  
Devimon: I didn't think they'd use them so early.  
  
(The rumbling grows louder, and so do voices that echo through the mountains.)  
  
Devimon: OH GREAT GOD, NO!  
  
(A group appears in front of Devimon. They tumble, flip, and jump in various positions that   
appeal to any male.)  
  
Devimon: IT CAN'T BE! NOT THE ZOMBIE CHEERLEADERS!  
  
Zombie Cheerleaders: WOO!  
  
Devimon: (gets into fighting stance) This'll be hard...  
  
(One cheerleader trips, then tumbles into the rest, causing chain reaction as they all fall   
in one painful mess.)  
  
Devimon: (sweatdrop) ...or not.  
  
(Devimon kicks all the cheerleaders down the mountain, then throws various large-sized   
boulders at the group. They all yelp in pain as each one crushes them.)  
  
Devimon: (cleans hands) Good riddance.  
  
Mokona: (finally waking up) ...pupuuu... (Ouch...)  
  
Devimon: (sits beside Mokona) You're finally awake?!  
  
Mokona: Puu. (Yes.)  
  
Devimon: GOOD!  
  
Mokona: PuPUU puuPUU ppUUuppUU pUUp U? (You were worried about me?!)  
  
Devimon: Aw Hell no. I was worried about what Cindy'd do to me if she found you like that.  
  
Mokona: (sigh) Pupuuu... (Figured...)  
  
Devimon: Well, let's go and give them the money before the rest of the mafia come to kill   
us all.  
  
Mokona: Puu. (Yes.)  
  
:: Back at the Crew ::  
  
SSJ: Can't... take... anymore...  
  
Man #1: WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WANT MORE?!  
  
Cindy: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO MORE!  
  
Man #1: So, you DO want more!  
  
[Man #1 reaches to press the rewind button on the thingie (which was just a basic VCR with   
a spiffy case). Just then, Mokona and Devimon burst in.]  
  
Mokona: PuPUUU PUPUUppUU!! (STOP! HERE'S THE MONEY!)  
  
Man #1: ...Huh?  
  
(Devimon tosses bag at Man #1, knocking him out, then unties SSJ and co. We run outside to   
escape the horrors.)  
  
SSJ: FINALLY FREE!  
  
Amiko: YES!  
  
Cindy: YAY! (hugs Mokona)  
  
TM: I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SURVIVE!  
  
DDT: THANK YOU, DEVIMON.  
  
:: Later... ::  
  
(SSJ and co. finally are allowed to leave the city. We head for the gate, only...)  
  
Roberto: FINALLY FOUND YOU ALL!  
  
SSJ: Eh...  
  
Devimon: They just never give up!  
  
Roberto: (sees the rest of us) And since you all are friends of this freak, I SHALL KILL   
YOU ALL! (looks at Amiko and Cindy) Feh. Forget about being saved, girls. You're not even   
hot.  
  
(Amiko and Cindy's eye twitches.)  
  
Amiko: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!  
  
Cindy: ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY?!  
  
Roberto: Feh. I'm not just saying you two're ugly, but you two're trolls.  
  
(Cindy and Amiko both jump on Roberto and start ripping him to shreds.)  
  
Rest of the Mafia: Is this a challenge?!  
  
(SSJ and TM draw their swords while DDT raises a palm at them.)  
  
Rest of Mafia: PREPARE TO DIE, THEN!  
  
SSJ: TM, you get the center. DDT, you get the left. I'll take the right.  
  
(TM and DDT nod.)  
  
SSJ: Go!  
  
(We all immediately run at the gang of fifty. Blood is drawn as TM and SSJ slash. Lots of   
blackened bodies fall to the ground as DDT burns them all.)  
  
SSJ: Feh. That was E-A-S-Y!  
  
TM: Too easy...  
  
DDT: ...Oh SHIT.  
  
(DDT points to a gang of several thousand that're running at us.)  
  
SSJ: OH HOLY CRAP!  
  
TM: DAMN IT!  
  
Amiko: (looks up from Roberto's nearly dead body) ... (sigh)  
  
Cindy: Aw crap.  
  
(We all are quickly surrounded by the entire mafia.)  
  
SSJ: ...Why didn't I see this coming?  
  
TM: Damn it!  
  
(Vicente steps from the crowd.)  
  
Vicente: You shall not be defeating us! Rantmon specifically hired us, the Resident Idiots   
of America (RIA) to kill you all!  
  
(Silence...)  
  
Amiko: NOT HIM! DAMN IT ALL!  
  
SSJ: WHY'S IT ALWAYS HIM?!  
  
TM: @#$%!!!  
  
DDT: (sigh)  
  
Cindy: Nani?  
  
Vicente: Anyway... We'll give you five minutes to decide whether to pay us back or work as   
our slaves.  
  
SSJ: Amiko...  
  
Amiko: Yes?  
  
SSJ: I think you had some move for this... Uh... What was it called?!  
  
Amiko: (head magically grows bigger) HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET ME?! NOT ONLY AM I   
THE SANEST HERE, BUT I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT! (head returns to normal size)  
  
SSJ: (shrug) Whatever. I think the move involved you crying...  
  
Amiko: You mean "Amnesia"?  
  
SSJ: (nod)  
  
Amiko: (sigh) Cover your ears.  
  
(We all cover our ears.)  
  
Vicente: (oO) ...Eh?  
  
(Amiko changes to Mihoshi-Amiko and starts crying.)  
  
Vicente: (falls to ground in pain) AAAAGGGHHH!!  
  
(All glass in a fifty mile radius immediately shatter. Cars are thrown away from the Amiko.   
The ground around Amiko sinks a la Dragon Ball Z.)  
  
SSJ: (yelling as loud as humanly possible) OKAY AMIKO!  
  
(Amiko stops.)  
  
SSJ: Now let's escape!  
  
(They all run away. Once they're a good distance away from the mafia, SSJ and TM stop.)  
  
SSJ: TM! Use your Zero Slash!  
  
TM: Okay!  
  
(TM charges up his sword and starts glowing.)  
  
TM: Zero...  
  
(The mafia immediately recover and starts chasing after us.)  
  
SSJ: NOT FAST ENOUGH!  
  
(SSJ gets into a super cool pose, tucking his right arm under his shoulder and pointing   
his blade behind. SSJ's left elbow points forward, while his forearm bends back. An open   
hand, palm facing the ground, sort of blocks the mouth.)  
  
Amiko and co.: (sigh) We expected he'd try to look cool.  
  
SSJ: Wind...  
  
(SSJ starts to glow white.)  
  
SSJ/TM: Slash!  
  
(SSJ underhand slashes in the direction of the entire mafia. TM does the same, but   
overhand. Think of one of Kenshin's moves, where a "blade" thing sticks to the ground and   
cuts everything in its path. Similar to TM's move.)  
  
Mafia: ...Crap.  
  
(The entire mafia is killed by both attacks, and all disappear to save the RAM of the PS2.   
We both do our victory poses.)  
  
SSJ: YES!  
  
TM: YOU THEIF!  
  
SSJ: Look who's talking.  
  
TM: YOU STOLE MY MOVE!  
  
SSJ: Shut up.  
  
(Silence...)  
  
TM: Whatever. Let's go.  
  
SSJ: Agreed.  
  
:: Later ::  
  
Me: So... This was pointless.  
  
Amiko: (sigh) Yes.  
  
TM: Never- and I mean NEVER -do anything like this AGAIN.  
  
Cindy: Mokona actually was important! Weren't you, Mokona?  
  
Mokona: (sitting on Cindy's head) Puu!  
  
DDT: Did you do anything, Devimon?  
  
Devimon: Let's see... I killed about forty people, most being zombie cheerleaders.  
  
DDT: Excellent...  
  
:: Meanwhile... ::  
  
Rantmon: OH YEAH, BABY! I GOT ANOTHER JACKPOT! CASH ME OUT!  
  
Craps leader: Finally.  
  
(Craps leader hands Rantmon his fifty mile high stacks of chips.)  
  
Craps leader: Get out of here. We don't wanna see you again.  
  
Rantmon: Oh, I'm sure I'll never return!  
  
(Rantmon gives cashier chips, who in return hands over twenty trillion dollars.)  
  
Rantmon: Today was a good day, don't you say, Jallopsimon?  
  
Jallopsimon: I'm sure it was... I'm sure it was...  
  
(They both walk away... Rantmon drops something from his sleeves.)  
  
Craps leader: ...huh?  
  
(The craps leader walks over and picks up the thing and sees it is dice... with all the   
sides the same.)  
  
Craps leader: DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE YOU F***ING CHEATER!  
  
Rantmon: OH SHIT! RUN JALLOPSIMON, RUN!  
  
Jallopsimon: I'm already ahead of you!  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
SSJ: You know what, I don't really know what the Hell the next chapter shall be about.  
  
Amiko: You shall see for yourselves!  
  
TM: So go actually do something instead of waiting for us.  
  
Cindy: Yeah. Get some of this "life" we heard so much about.  
  
DDT: Not to mention "sleep".  
  
(Silence...then we all start laughing.)  
  
SSJ: HAHAH- WHO IN THE HELL HAS A LIFE?!  
  
Amiko: WHAT A CRAZY IDEA!  
  
TM: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cindy: AND "SLEEP" TOO?!  
  
DDT: THAT'S A RIOT!  
  
(We all walk away laughing.) 


	18. A Prelude

Disclaimer: Mostly everything in here is actually original! Nothing to disclaim besides the   
anime!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
["Ultra Relax" plays in the background. All characters, in chibi form, appear in front of   
clips of the last ep.]  
  
Amiko: Hello, GGG reader!  
  
SSJ: Who most likely arrived by accident...  
  
TM: Welcome back to our wonderful self-insertion fiction.  
  
DDT: That's apparantly different from others.  
  
Cindy: 'Cause we're not GODS... ...oh wait... ...SSJ is.  
  
Amiko: Anyway, last time, we were met with a horrible tragedy- we ran out of money.  
  
TM: The government was on our asses quickly, but it was settled soon enough.  
  
Cindy: (starry-eyed) Mokona-chan went to the mafia and got us money.  
  
DDT: (glares at Cindy) Devimon was there, too, y'know...  
  
Cindy: (glares back) Since when?!  
  
SSJ: Since I wrote the chapter.  
  
Cindy: ... (mutters) Bastard.  
  
SSJ: Exactly.  
  
DDT: This is dragging on, so basically, we saved ourselves from the mafia and now...  
  
SSJ: WELCOME BACK THE PLOT!  
  
Amiko: You said you'd delay it for 20/30 episodes...  
  
SSJ: Got too bored with fillers.  
  
All: Yay.  
  
---- Chapter 18: A Prelude ----  
  
[The scene is the rather large city by the name of Osseke. The scene is frentic, as usual   
for a city. SSJ and co. rest in a small apartment. SSJ lays on a bed, staring at the   
ceiling. TM and DDT murder each other at Marvel VS Capcom 2 on their newly purchased PS2.   
Amiko, as expected, is wandering with her bishounen. Cindy followed. The clock ticks as SSJ   
just rests, listening to the not-so-soft "KOUKEN!" in the background. Looks like TM kicked   
DDT's ass AGAIN with Yuri...]  
  
DDT: Now that's a long description paragraph.  
  
SSJ: This story needs more description.  
  
TM: Not to mention better humor.  
  
SSJ: I'm working on it.  
  
DDT: (quickly turns to TV) HAH! I'VE GOT YOU! FEEL MY SUPER DEADLY UPPER-  
  
TV: SAIWA!  
  
TM: Always have a hidden weapon.  
  
(SSJ says nothing as TM laughs at DDT... then TM is burnt to a crisp. SSJ sighs.)  
  
SSJ: I wonder how it is with Amiko and Cindy...  
  
:: The Streets of Osseke ::  
  
Amiko: I'm glad I can finally get some new clothes! Damn it! My clothes are filled with   
blood from the guys' violence!  
  
Cindy: Yeah... I was introduced only a few chapters ago, and my clothes are bloodier than   
yours!  
  
Heero: Of course, we should get a shirt with my face plastered on.  
  
Trowa: (glares at Heero) More like mine.  
  
Kamui: (laughs) My face, of course, deserves to be on a shirt more than you pansies!  
  
Squall: Gentlemen... and you too, Heero and Trowa, just calm down. Besides, I am more   
deserving for Amiko-sama to advertise.  
  
Gene: Shut up, you stupid kid with absolutely no fashion sense.  
  
Squall: What did you say?!  
  
Kamui: I can KILL YOU ALL! SO BACK OFF!  
  
Heero: ARE YOU ALL CHALLENGING THE PERFECT SOLDIER?!  
  
Trowa: Just walk away Heero. You are obviously too weak to do anything.  
  
(While the 5 stopped walking to argue, Amiko, Cindy, and the rest of her bishies continue   
forward.)  
  
Cloud: (yawn) Well, how about some breakfast, Amiko-sama? I'll pay.  
  
Amiko: Of course, Cloudie!  
  
Cloud: (blushes) Ye-  
  
Zidane: (pushes Cloud out of the way) How about I pay?! (glares at Cloud) I have much more   
experience with women than YOU, you blonde ape!  
  
Cloud: ...You're blonde too, you stupid ditz.  
  
Vivi: Uhm... Guys? You can all stop now. Besides, I'll pay for the meal.  
  
Cloud and Zidane: NO YOU WON'T! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO WALLOW IN AMIKO-SAMA'S GREATNESS!  
  
(There is a silence as Vivi glares at the two... ...then Vivi casts Firaga and burns the   
two to a crisp.)  
  
Cindy: (sweatdrops) This is getting out of hand.  
  
Amiko: (nod) I agree.  
  
Ryoga: (suddenly appearing from nowhere) How about we go to a nice restaurant in China?  
  
Ranma: (shoves Ryoga out of the way) YOU'D PROBABLY LEAD US HALFWAY THROUGH ANTARCTICA   
BEFORE WE GET TO ONE!  
  
Ryoga: Are you saying I have no sense of direction?  
  
Ranma: (slaps forehead) YOU DON'T!  
  
Ryoga: OH YEAH?!  
  
(Ryoga jumps on Ranma and starts clawing him.)  
  
Amiko: Stop it all!  
  
(Everyone stops killing each other and looks at Amiko.)  
  
Amiko: This is pointless enough! Let's go just eat at sushi bar!  
  
(Silence...)  
  
Ryoga: I can find us a sushi bar!  
  
Ranma: YOU'LL JUST LEAD US INTO CANADA!  
  
Squall: IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL CHOP YOU ALL INTO SUSHI MYSELF!  
  
Kamui: Your sword isn't big enough to do anything, you wuss! (whispers: Yes, that is a   
double meaning.)  
  
Squall: (fumes) Why, you-  
  
Amiko: (sigh) Damn.  
  
Cindy: (sigh) This is lame.  
  
(Amiko and Cindy walk away with the arguing bishies, and many random people stare at the   
annoying group. They go around a street corner, and notice do not notice a man, dressed   
fully in black with a flat black cone hat, standing in an alleyway.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later that Night... ::  
  
[The streets of Osseke are dark, lit only by a few dim street lamps. A woman wanders down   
the sidewalk. Nothing is heard by the soft hum of a few cars passing by. The smell of   
decaying trash fills the streets. Hot steam rushes from vents in the street. The air is   
stale and stagnant.]  
  
Woman: (sigh) Why does Yasushi-kun always-  
  
(Quick footsteps are heard.)  
  
Woman: (turns around and starts yelling) Who's there?!  
  
(Silence...)  
  
Woman: ...It's nothing...  
  
(Woman begins walking again.)  
  
Woman: I hate walking alone at night. It's too uncomfo-  
  
(Quick footsteps are heard again.)  
  
Woman: (turns around and yells again) Who's there?!  
  
(Silence... The woman slowly turns around as she speaks again.)  
  
Woman: I must be cra-  
  
(The woman starts screaming. Two shadows move across the streets, the larger one eventually   
grabbing the woman. A loud sound of a blade piercing skin echo through the streets. Her   
screaming suddenly stops. Blood rushes down the drain and trickles through the holes...)  
  
***  
  
:: The Next Day... ::  
  
(SSJ yawns as he sits up in bed. SSJ opens his eyes and looks around the room. TM is   
sprawled on the floor, blankets thrown about. DDT is sleeping in a chair, resting his head   
on his right shoulder. Amiko sleeps calmy on a bed, lying on her side and blanket up to her   
neck. Cindy sleeps as well, Mokona resting on a bedpost above Cindy's head.)  
  
SSJ: (rubs eyes) How many times will scenes begin when one person awakens?  
  
(SSJ sits up on his bed, throwing his blanket down. He scratches his back as he stands up   
and walks towards the restroom, a pile of his clothes under his right arm. Later, he   
emerges, clean as a whistle with neat hair and unwrinkled clothes.)  
  
SSJ: I guess I'll go somewhere...  
  
[SSJ walks over and picks up his sword and walks towards the doorway.]  
  
Someone: Going somewhere?  
  
(SSJ turns his head a bit to see TM out of the corner of his eye. TM is leaning against the   
wall just left of the doorway.)  
  
SSJ: No need for you to be concerned.  
  
TM: Feh. Sure.  
  
(Silence as SSJ takes another step forward.)  
  
TM: Just remember not to get into trouble this time.  
  
(TM gets back on the floor, drapes the blankets over his body and sleeps again.)  
  
SSJ: (narrows eyes) Tch... Whatever.  
  
(SSJ walks out of the room and heads out of the apartment complex.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Streets ::  
  
(The streets were not very crowded, as it was still early. The random booths, begging   
people to buy their products, yelled at passerbys. The sidewalk was clean as SSJ walks down   
the path, sword on his left. SSJ was silent as he passed a man, standing at a newspaper   
stand at six feet tall, face hidden within the shadows of a black semi-flat cone-shaped   
hat. Their eyes connected for one split second. A wind blew at that moment, and the man   
picked up a newspaper and walked the opposite direction.)  
  
Black Hat: Serial Killer Stalks Women. Six Left Dead. (skims through front page read) Heh.   
The only thing they left out was my calling card.  
  
(The man walks down the street, paper with a pentagram printed on it in his pocket. SSJ   
continues in the opposite direction.)  
  
SSJ: Come out, Yuzu-chan.  
  
(Yuzuriha appears from out of nowhere and walks alongside SSJ.)  
  
Yuzuriha: What shall we do, SSJ-sama?!  
  
SSJ: A walk. I'm too bored.  
  
Yuzuriha: Yay! (clings to SSJ's left arm) Let's go get some ice cream or something!  
  
SSJ: (^_^) Okay, then.  
  
(SSJ and Yuzuriha walk away, Inuki following close behind, glaring at the Black Hat guy.)  
  
***  
  
:: Somewhere Else ::  
  
[The scene is a single large room, with a hall on the north side, leading to many bedrooms.   
The large room is filled with much bishoujo, lounging around, sipping tea, or doing   
anything else. There is a kitchen in the southeast corner of the room, where Kasumi is   
currently cooking breakfast. There is a large table in the east side of the room, where   
Suzuka and Arashi now sit. The other bishoujo are watching TV, glaring as Yuzuriha walks   
away with SSJ.]  
  
Arashi: (sips from tea cup) Just because Yuzuriha is younger than us and acts kawaii   
doesn't mean SSJ can just abandon us. He can't just ABANDON us in this waiting room!  
  
Suzuka: (nods) I agree, swordswoman.  
  
Catherine: (throws knives at a cardboard cut out of Yuzuriha) Damn her.  
  
Relena: (practices Judo... with Yuzuriha in mind as her opponent) CURSE HER!  
  
Catherine: Aren't you a pacifist?  
  
Relena: Can YOU stay peaceful with *SSJ*?  
  
Catherine: You've got a point there...  
  
Shampoo: Damn SSJ! Shampoo better than dog girl!  
  
Kasumi: Dinner's ready!  
  
All others: Yay.  
  
Kasumi: Yuzu's dinner shall have an extra ingredient...  
  
(Kasumi points to bucket of poison.)  
  
All others: (nod and grins evilly) Excellent...  
  
(SSJ's voice rings through the walls.)  
  
SSJ: No, you shall not kill Yuzu-chan.  
  
(Bucket of poison disappears.)  
  
Bishoujo: (sigh and snap their fingers) Curses.  
  
***  
  
:: The Next Day ::  
  
[The black hat guy walks down the street and towards a tall metal door into a warehouse.   
Pungent smelling liquid drips from the pipes nearby, and the unpleasantly warm air chaffed   
the back of his neck. The very green alley was nothing to behold, as dull motionless trash   
littered it. The steady echoes of footsteps run down the alley. He pushes open the door   
into darkness and nearly steps in before a voice interrupts him.]  
  
Voice: And what are you doing in this neck of the woods? And so early, too?  
  
(The black hat turns and peers in the direction of the voice. A gang of thugs, five of   
them, dressed in baggy street clothing stand in the narrow alley.)  
  
Black Hat: Nothing.  
  
Thug: Well, if that is all it is... (pulls out knife from his pocket) ...Maybe you'd like   
to hand over any money you've got!  
  
Black Hat: (grins) I have no money, sir...  
  
Thug: Tch! How stupid do you think I am, S**tface?!  
  
Black Hat: (grin grows wider) Very stupid.  
  
Thug: (angrier) Why, I'll wipe that grin off your f***ing face!  
  
Black Hat: It'll be difficult when you are dead.  
  
Thug: (sarcastic) Oh, sure...  
  
(A lance comes from the ground, breaking through the concrete and the Black Hat catches it.)  
  
Black Hat: (gets into battle stance) Who's first?  
  
Thug: (eyes wide) What the HELL?!  
  
Black Hat: ...Heh. I guess that means you, then.  
  
(The Black Hat sprints, jumping onto a concrete wall of the alley, and jumping off towards   
the first thug. The thug tries to turn and run away in fear, but a diagonal slash from the   
neck to his side prevents him. His pieces fall to the ground with a thud.)  
  
Another Thug: The F**K?!  
  
Yet Another Thug: Kill him!  
  
Even Another Thug: (pulls out pocket knife) YOU'LL BE DELIVERED IN LITTLE BLOODY PI-  
  
(The Black Hat slashes the guy vertically in half.)  
  
Black Hat: (smirks) Not before you.  
  
(Black Hat makes quick and painful work of the thugs, and when he finished, scarlet as   
smeared all over the walls. The steady dripping of the pungent liquid was combined with the   
dripping of blood from the balconies above.)  
  
Black Hat: (sighs) What a weak group.  
  
(Black hat throws a piece of paper by the first thug's two pieces: a small rectangular   
piece of paper, with a large black pentagram printed on it. He walks up toward the tall   
metal door, and enters with care. Loud obscene sounds come from his boots as blood smears   
on the tile.)  
  
***  
  
:: Amiko and Co. ::  
  
[Amiko and co. wander throughout Osseke. The streets are not as crowded as before as the   
sun hangs high in the sky.]  
  
Amiko: Damn... It's pretty quiet and desolate...  
  
TM: That damn SSJ...  
  
DDT: (looks at TM) Did he have something to do with it?  
  
TM: Doubt it, but he ditched us AGAIN.  
  
Cindy: Well, what did you expect, it's not like some random black hatted killer is roaming   
the streets or anything...  
  
(There is a breeze that throws a newspaper in TM's face. TM claws the paper from his face   
and reads the front page headline.)  
  
TM: "Devilish Serial Killer Roams Streets..." (reads on to biline) "Author Eats a Chicken   
Sandwhich..."  
  
(Silence... followed by TM and co. facefaulting at once.)  
  
Amiko: Okay, I can understand the thing about this serial killer, but... WHY IN THE HELL   
IS THERE A FRONT COVER STORY ABOUT SSJ EATING A SANDWHICH?!  
  
(Silence... Everyone on the street stares at Amiko with beady eyes. [·_·])  
  
Amiko: ...Oh yeah... He's the author.  
  
Everyone else: (nod) That's right.  
  
Cindy: SSJ *did* create this story and all...  
  
Amiko: Pfft... Like he's anything special.  
  
SSJ: Actually, I am.  
  
Amiko: Yeah, yeah... Whatever.  
  
(Silence as the group continues.)  
  
SSJ: (eyes narrow) Hey, you didn't jump away and scream at my sudden arrival.  
  
TM: It wasn't that surprising. Trust us.  
  
SSJ: (shrug) Whatever.  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile... ::  
  
[The scene is a dark abandoned warehouse in the middle of Osseke. Crates fill the warehouse   
and hide others behind them. There is a catwalk that runs along the wall above the Black   
Hat's head. On the other end, stands a rather important looking man in an Armani suit.]  
  
Black Hat: (looks around place) A rich guy like you proposing to meet somewhere here?  
  
Important Dude: Shut up, Yam.  
  
Black Hat: That's "Yami", Tsubasa-san.  
  
Tsubasa: Shut up, Yami. You're the one who wanted to join our organization. (fixes his   
tie) So, how many have you killed?  
  
Yami: Six women, five men.  
  
Tsubasa: One more man, then you can join, Yami-kun... (smirks)  
  
Yami: Oh, it'll be no problem. I've found a nice young man to murder.  
  
Tsubasa: (smirk grows) You have sixty-nine hours. Quite an impressive murderer,   
Yami-kun.  
  
Yami: (smiles) You flatter me. Has anyone else killed so much people in three hours?  
  
Tsubasa: The only one I know of is me. I beat the three-day deadline with seventy hours to   
spare.  
  
Yami: Well... (pulls the brim of his hat down in respect, then pushes it back up) I   
guess I might as well complete my mission.  
  
(Yami walks away, opens the wide doors of the warehouse, and steps outside. He closes   
the door with a loud echo, leaving Tsubasa and his group waiting in the dim lights of the   
warehouse.)  
  
Tsubasa: (looks up at ceiling) Finally, the organization shall finally become a reality...   
Especially with this boy.  
  
***  
  
:: Streets of Osseke ::  
  
[People scream and run away from an intersection.]  
  
TM: Now, what could this be about?  
  
Amiko: Something dangerous, obviously.  
  
DDT: Well, that was pretty obvious, genius.  
  
(Amiko glares at DDT.)  
  
Cindy: Should we see what's going on?  
  
SSJ: Can't. (points to a group of police that is blocking the path) They're here.  
  
[Lines upon lines of police black the streets of Osseke, surrounding a single boy in the   
center.]  
  
Police #1: Stop, Black Hat! We have you!  
  
(Yami sighs.)  
  
Yami: Such pitiful fools.  
  
Police #2: Say what you wish, but you have been defeated!  
  
(A wind blows through the street as silence spreads over the crowd. Yami sighs once more.)  
  
Yami: Hardly.  
  
(And in five seconds flat, the streets are lined with blood, and much of it trickles into   
the drain. The entire group stares at the guy, who is turned away.)  
  
DDT: (eyes wide open in fear) W-Well... Th-That was d-different than I e-expected...  
  
Amiko: (wears the same look of terror) W-Well... Hehe... That was pretty o-obvious,   
g-g-genius.  
  
(SSJ, TM, and Cindy are silent. The group looks ahead and sees the lone boy, standing in   
the pool of red. Yami turns around and smiles at the group. SSJ's eyes widen in surprise.)  
  
SSJ: It's... It's...  
  
Yami: Me?  
  
SSJ: Eh?! So... You finally speak.  
  
TM: (voice quivering) Who... IS... this guy?!  
  
SSJ: I've seen him a few times when we arrived on this world... Didn't what the Hell he   
was, though.  
  
Cindy: Wait a second...  
  
(Cindy looks at Yami... then at SSJ... then at Yami... then SSJ again. So does Amiko.)  
  
Cindy & Amiko: ACK! Th-They're almost t-twins!  
  
Yami: Indeed. It is to be expected when I am his darker half.  
  
SSJ: What...?  
  
Yami: I'd explain...but that won't matter since you'll be dead in a few minutes.  
  
(Yami stretches his hand forward, and aims his palm at the group. The group quickly gets   
into a fighting stance as the ground cracks in front of his hand. In a straight line, the   
ground shatters in front of him, and a lance emerges from the ground. The end of the   
lance facin away from Yami has a sharp edged blade, while the other end of the polished   
stick was flat. The lance swings upright, and Yami catches it. The group are all taken   
aback by the sudden summoning.)  
  
TM: What the HELL?!  
  
DDT: Did he... just summon that lance from the ground?!  
  
(SSJ stays silent with his eyes wide open in fear. There is a rumbling sound as the   
concrete crumbles under Yami's crushing steps. Yami breaks into a full sprint, lance aimed   
at SSJ. SSJ quickly draws his sword just in time to block the impalement. A loud "CHING!"   
is heard as the two blades scrape off each other, SSJ jumping to the left to avoid the   
blade. SSJ curses as he stretches his arm to the right, then swings the flat end of his   
blade at Yami's face.)  
  
:: STOP! ::  
  
(The screen freezes before the sword connects with Yami's face, and chibi characters appear   
on the screen.)  
  
SSJ: By now, I'm sure those of you with no lives are wondering where the Hell did I get   
another blade, since it was destroyed in chapter 16.  
  
TM: Well, it's quite simple... you see...  
  
SSJ: I bought another katana exactly like it right after the chapter. You wouldn't have   
needed a scene like that, right? ... ...Right?  
  
TM: ...Anyway... Back to the show.  
  
(Chibi characters disappear, and SSJ's blade smacks Yami's left cheek HARD, sending him   
stepping backwards while holding his throbbing cheek.)  
  
Amiko & Cindy: (¬¬) Well... Didn't that figure...  
  
Yami: (smiles with his left eye shut) So... You're better then I thought...  
  
(A loud yelling is heard as TM leaps into the air, and comes with his sword held high. He   
falls down and cleaves Yami in two... or he would have if Yami didn't dodge to the left.)  
  
Yami: (suddenly leering) Fool.  
  
(Yami jabs TM in the gut with the flat end of his lance, knocking the wind out of him. TM   
coughs in pain, his eyes and mouth wide open. At the same time, SSJ barely dodges the   
blade of the lance, then trips and falls on his side.)  
  
DDT: Firebolt!  
  
(A line of fire heads towards Yami. Yami jabs his blade, and it diverts the line in all   
directions around him.)  
  
Yami: (sighs) Your attempts are useless.  
  
(Yami dashes towards DDT, leaving large, cracked footprints where he trampled. Before DDT   
could dodge, blood flies into the air as Yami slashes him diagonally across the chest. DDT   
screams in pain as he falls on his side, clutching the wound in pain. There is a silence as   
Amiko and Cindy stand, frozen with shock.)  
  
Yami: (turning his head so his narrow triangle eyes are visible) So, which of you would   
want to be next?  
  
(There is a rustling sound as SSJ slowly gets up.)  
  
SSJ: Might as well be me.  
  
(There is the sound of pounding, thundering footsteps as SSJ runs at Yami from behind. SSJ   
sprints, his sword back, ready to strike. SSJ swings his right arm forward, and sends the   
blade slashing towards Yami's side. Yami quickly blocks with the five foot long handle   
of his lance, and then swings the lance upward. SSJ is hit hard in the chin and flies   
upward, flipping in midair and hitting the ground with a dull thud.)  
  
Yami: Feh... What weaklings...  
  
(Yami walks up to SSJ, lying nearly unconcious on the ground. SSJ's eyes wide open.)  
  
Yami: I will tell you one thing: My name is Yami, or you Americans can call me Dark.   
(smirks) You're too weak right now. When you get stronger, come find me. Then I'll kill you.  
  
(Yami turns and walks away, feeling accomplished. Amiko and Cindy stand there, dazed and   
confused as Yami quickly disappears. Through all the pain, SSJ, TM, and DDT manage to at   
least kneel. TM clutches his stomach as he speaks in a raspy voice.)  
  
TM: SSJ... Who in the flying Hell was he?  
  
DDT: Yeah... Who... was 'e?  
  
SSJ: I- (cough) I'll tell- (cough) -you all... ...Later.  
  
Cindy: What?  
  
(SSJ closes his eyes and falls on his left side, as Amiko and Cindy rush over.)  
  
Amiko: (taps SSJ lightly with her foot, then sighs) Well... This always happens.  
  
:: Later ::  
  
(SSJ opens his eyes to find himself laying on his bed in the in. He scratches his head with   
his left hand as he struggles with a headache.)  
  
SSJ: Crap... This hurts...  
  
TM: Obviously.  
  
(SSJ looks up at TM, who is currently holding his blade up, staring intently at it.)  
  
SSJ: ...Uh...  
  
TM: I was defeated before the battle began. How sad...  
  
SSJ: (eyes narrow and looking out window) It's worse for me. He didn't mock you when you   
were defeated.  
  
TM: Feh. He looked exactly like you. He would do that. (looks away from his sword and at   
SSJ) By the way, who was he?  
  
SSJ: (sighs) Fine, I'll tell. When everyone is awake.  
  
Amiko: We are.  
  
(SSJ looks over at other side of room, where DDT, Amiko, and Cindy are sitting in chairs.   
Amiko looks annoyed for some reason. Cindy has a bag of chips on her lap.)  
  
SSJ: Oh... Didn't notice you there.  
  
Amiko: (eye twitches) Didn't notice? I'm the one here that has the most sense here!  
  
DDT: (whose wound is closed and covered with bandages, of course) It could've been me, but   
then again... I was introduced very randomly.  
  
(Cindy stuffs some chips in her mouth as she speaks.)  
  
Cindy: Same here. How we were introduced into the fic don't make much sense.  
  
Amiko: (calms down) Anyway, who the hell was "Dark"?  
  
(SSJ breathes deeply and speaks with closed eyes as he recalls their adventure.)  
  
SSJ: Remember when we first came here, TM? Amiko?  
  
(TM and Amiko nod.)  
  
SSJ: Well, we used to wander around and stay at random inns a lot. Well, during those   
times, I encountered a person who looked exactly like me, except without color. He never   
spoke, but always stared at me with these freaky wide eyes.  
  
(SSJ imitates the eyes, causing everyone to shudder.)  
  
SSJ: I guess that's him... Though he looks a bit different, and his hair is a bit messier...  
And he talks... And his eyes... They're...hateful...  
  
DDT: Well, that's an obvious difference.  
  
Cindy: Okay, so we know who that guy is... But why did he suddenly come all of a sudden?  
  
(SSJ narrowly opens his eyes and stares into space.)  
  
SSJ: I don't really know...  
  
(There is a silence, followed by TM turning on the TV. A special report is being shown,   
and just before he changes the channel, he notices something.)  
  
TM: (points at screen in surprise) ACK! IT'S DARK! HE'S OVER THERE IN THE CORNER!  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
(Everyone crowds around screen, Cindy dropping her bag of chips.)  
  
SSJ: You're right!  
  
DDT: What the Hell is this?  
  
(Silence as a man in the focus speaks.)  
  
Amiko: Oh, God...  
  
Cindy: What... The... Hell...?  
  
***  
  
:: Aku no Tsubasa Headquarters ::  
  
(A whole crowd of people stand crowded in a large room, while Tsubasa stands high on a   
catwalk, proclaiming his speech.)  
  
Tsubasa: Finally, our day has finally come! All of you, samurais who have survived the   
advances of technology and the onset of machina, your day has arrived! Gone, are the new   
days of a peaceful civilization, with no need for the swordsman. Now, the natural belief of   
natural selection will return once more. No more shall we be persecuted for loving what we   
love most, the blades which are sharpened by crimson. And once and for all, I declare that   
this city known formerly as "Osseke" shall now be a country of its own! We samurai will   
return to the days without laws, government, or peace! We samurai are the new justice in   
"Akuno"!  
  
***  
  
:: Osseke Inn ::  
  
Cindy: ...Is this idiot serious?! Who the Heck IS he?  
  
TM: He can't even write a coherent speech, and he plans to start his own country?  
  
DDT: ...What the Hell is he up to...?  
  
Amiko: ...Something's wrong here... What's Dark doing there?  
  
(There is a silence as everyone ponders. SSJ sighs and gets up from the crowd.)  
  
SSJ: Well, it does not matter.  
  
Amiko: (looks up at SSJ) ...Eh?  
  
SSJ: The government should do something... Right?  
  
DDT: That would be logical...  
  
SSJ: What's going on in other people's minds right now...?  
  
***  
  
:: Rantmon's Palace ::  
  
(Jallopsimon are looking into a circle on the ground. The image of the warehouse is seen;   
Tsubasa can be seen making his speech in the opposite end of the room.)  
  
Jallopsimon: Quite an interesting move, won't you agree, Rantmon?  
  
Rantmon: Yes... Not that his strategy will succeed. Trying to scare the public into   
believing he's powerful just because of one speech.  
  
Jallopsimon: Should we do something about this...nuisance?  
  
Rantmon: Nah. Let those five deal with it... The government won't be far behind. He'll put   
himself in a checkmate.  
  
Jallopsimon: And what shall we do?  
  
Rantmon: The world will be watching with open eyes. Some will go and fight. Others will   
join. But most will stay and watch helplessly as they kill each other.  
  
Jallopsimon: What does this have anything to do with what I asked?  
  
Rantmon: We're going to stay put like everyone else. When the time comes, I shall return   
once more. So for now, we shall focus on the task at hand.  
  
Jallopsimon: Finding the two Atmas?  
  
Rantmon: Yes. Those two will lead us to perfection.  
  
(Rantmon gives an evil smirk in the darkness, and waits patiently as he watches the   
situation unfold...)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
(INSERT ENDING THEME, LIKE "TACTICS".)  
  
--- Preview ---  
  
SSJ: Next time, on Ginga Giri Giri...  
  
Amiko: The organization known as "Aku no Tsubasa" has finally begun their move, but will   
the government stand for it?  
  
TM: High-ranking officials of the government are put on pressure to stop the movement, but   
sorely fail.  
  
DDT: A new leader is summoned... However... Is it for the best, or for the worst?  
  
Cindy: Next, on GGG: "Kino Tsumuji: Man with Two Faces".  
  
SSJ: What the Hell is going on? 


	19. Kino Tsumuji: Man with Two Faces

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[The screeching of tires and the thunder of a thousand footsteps filled the sky. Lines upon   
lines of soldiers emerged from hundreds of vans, and quickly surrounded a warehouse in the   
middle of the city. Silence returned again as the rows of blue soldiers stood. Their black   
helmets gleamed in the sunlight. Then a man in a black leather trench coat stepped forward,   
facing the door. A massive sword, a Zweinhander, was strapped onto his back. The weight of   
the blade chaffed his shoulders as he stood. That did not matter, though. He was there for   
no other reason than to kill. He yelled as loud as he could, with two ear plugs in his ear.]  
  
Man: (yelling) Surrender! We shall show no mercy to you slime! Pathetic dogs! Especially I,   
Akiyoshi Kentaro! First Class!  
  
[The large, rusty doors opened with an unsettling scrape. Dark emerged from the   
blackness, and stood, unarmed in front of the lines. His right arm was draped in black   
leather, with his hands covered in dull gray gloves. His body was covered with a large dark   
turquoise shirt. His dark gray shorts waved as he stepped forward, with large, tall boots   
protecting his feet. He stepped forward and spoke with his eyes closed.]  
  
Dark: You don't need to show any of us mercy. Especially me.  
  
---- Chapter 19: Kino Tsumuji: Man with Two Faces ----  
  
[Not much farther, SSJ and company lean over the window to their apartment, staring at Dark   
and his opponent. They all stare, wide-eyed, unable to move or speak as they stood. After a   
moment of silence, DDT speaks in a weary voice.]  
  
DDT: This could get ugly...  
  
TM: (gulps) What a shitty day.  
  
(Silence returned again, only interrupted by the thundering sound of footsteps, and the   
shouts of armored soldiers as they pass through the corridors.)  
  
Soldiers: A state of emergency has been declared for this region! Retreat to the shelters   
immediately!  
  
(TM and DDT look at each other, then at Amiko and Cindy, who nods and runs toward the   
corridor. TM nears the door before he looks back, and sees SSJ, still leaning over the   
window.)  
  
TM: Come on, SSJ! We gotta go!  
  
(SSJ stays silent and continues to stare.)  
  
TM: SSJ! Hey! Come on!  
  
(SSJ stays silent.)  
  
Guard: (pokes head through doorway) Move it, kids! We're locking down in one minute!  
  
TM: (yells at guard) Okay! (turns to SSJ) Come on!  
  
(SSJ sighs, and turns around. He walks past TM before he finally speaks.)  
  
SSJ: Then let's go.  
  
***  
  
[Meanwhile, Dark and Kentaro stood, reading each other's aura. They stood and reflected on   
tactics.]  
  
Kentaro: (thinking) This one is a strange one... He suppresses his soul, making it   
difficult to read... I'll finish it early with my succession technique.  
  
Dark: (thinking as well) This stupid bitch is making me waste my time... (sigh)  
  
(Kentaro yelled, and heaved his massive sword from his back and slammed it on the ground in   
front of him.)  
  
Kentaro: I must warn you, I eat scum like you for breakfast.  
  
(Dark opened his eyes a bit and muttered, grinning.)  
  
Dark: You eat scum for breakfast?  
  
Kentaro: No! I- Uh. SHUT UP!  
  
(Kentaro held up his blade, supporting it with both hands, flat side facing up. He stood,   
feet wide apart, his right foot back, prepared to dash at Dark.)  
  
Kentaro: JINCHUU!  
  
(Kentaro leapt forward, his right foot pounded into the ground as he went forward. He   
shoved the point of the blade into the ground, and caused the earth to shatter at an   
impossible speed towards Dark. From the broken earth coming towards him, Dark called for   
his lance. He caught it as it arose, and quickly leapt out of the way. Kentaro's blade   
stopped where Dark previously stood, and, as if the Zweinhander was nothing, he started to   
spin in a circle, dragging his sword up from the ground. Dark was awestruck when he   
realized he stopped in midair, and started moving towards Kentaro.)  
  
Dark: (thinking) He made a vortex...!  
  
(Dark could only wait as he came within range of the sword, ready to be cleaved in half as   
Kentaro neared finishing a full circle. Dark quickly devised a counterattack. He quickly   
shoved his lance through the vortex, and as quickly as it began, the winds stopped. Kentaro   
still attempted to slash at Dark, who merely blocked with the shaft of his lance.)  
  
Dark: Nice technique, but with a sword like that, it is much too slow.  
  
(Dark simply kicked Kentaro in the stomach, and finally, Dark raised his blade to Kentaro's   
neck. Dark was quickly bathed in blood. Kentaro's army raised their weapons at Dark, ready   
to fire. Dark stepped back towards the warehouse, and mutters.)  
  
Dark: (smirking) Do your jobs.  
  
(As Dark walks towards the warehouse, hordes of samurai leap out from nearby buildings,   
sewers, and tall rooftops, onto the giant army. Metal clashes and gunshots are heard as a   
giant battle begins.)  
  
***  
  
:: One Hour Later ::  
  
[The scene is a small room, lit by only a single light above a table. Fourteen men sat with   
their hands propped on the table, their faces resonating in the darkness. An old man with a   
wrinkled face, by the name of Kale West, sat on one end of the long table. He began to   
speak in a low, booming voice.]  
  
Kale: It seems your army has failed us, President Mishima. Five thousand soldiers died at   
the hands of less than a hundred damn ninjas.  
  
(Another old man sat across, on the opposite end of the table. He had a more toned face   
then Kale. He wore small reading glasses, which had to be pushed back every now and then.   
He wore a frustrated, and angry face, and slammed his fist into the table.)  
  
Mishima: Blast!  
  
(Another man, this one in his late thirties sat on Kale's right. His blue eyes shown   
brightly in the darkness. This one was known as Harrison Craig.)  
  
Harrison: The clock is ticking, Mishima. "Akuno"'s demands on Osseke hadn't been lifted.  
  
Mishima: (sigh) What are our options?  
  
(A young man of twenty-five, known only as "Daedalus", spoke as his glasses shone bright in   
the little light.)  
  
Daedalus: There are several entrances into the warehouse. We could infiltrate through the   
sewers, but that choice is protected with explosives. Using that, a single, well placed   
missile could destroy their entire base.  
  
(A voice called from behind Mishima.)  
  
Voice: Or we could send in my B-type units.  
  
(Mishima's eyes narrow as he turns his chair around and peers towards the shadows. A man   
steps out into the light. The man was young, not quite in his twenties. He had a powerful   
face, which bright green eyes that sat in his triangle eyes. His blond hair naturally fell   
down into his face, and it was long enough to reach past his eyes. He wore a dark blue,   
long sleeved shirt, rolled up past his elbows, with collar still standing up. The shirt was   
buttoned up to his chest, and a baggy black shirt was visible where the jacket opened. The   
shirt was loosely tucked into pants of the same shade of blue. Black shoes rounded out his   
attire. Mishima sighed and spoke.)  
  
Mishima: How the Hell did you get in here, Kino?!  
  
Kino: (smiling with eyes closed) That's not something to discuss. I'm just giving a   
suggestion. The B-type units are complete. Both of them.  
  
Deadalus: (grinning) "Gemini Project"?  
  
Kino: (smiling wide, with eyes narrow) Yes. Androids #4 and #5 are ready for combat.  
  
***  
  
:: Shelter ::  
  
[In a shelter nineteen stories underground, the entire city of Osseke wait, as the battle   
above has just ended. On the north wall of the shelter, lies giant rusty gates. Apparently   
unused. To the east and west, locked down elevators. On the south wall, rows of stairs. The   
entire shelter is bare and wide, with a dull gray coloring. The blue mats covering the   
floor add little color to the giant room. SSJ and co. sit on the south west area of the   
shelter.  
  
SSJ leans on a wall, staring up at the ceiling of the shelter. Amiko sits down next to him,   
legs crossed and his staring at the floor. Cindy sits in the same position, staring at TM   
and DDT's game. Mokona sleeps quietly next to Cindy. TM and DDT simply sit across from each   
other, playing twenty-one.]  
  
DDT: Okay, I'll deal.  
  
(DDT passes TM a card.)  
  
TM: (puts hand on card) WAIT!  
  
(DDT stops, and TM looks at the card he just received.)  
  
TM: Hey, can I stand on just one card?  
  
DDT: One card? Hah! SURE! Hehe.  
  
TM: Then I'll do that.  
  
DDT: Well... (draws a card) Ten... (draws another card) ...plus ten, equals twenty! I w-  
  
TM: Not so fast!  
  
(DDT stops, and TM reveals his card. Twenty-one hearts are printed on the card.)  
  
TM: Twenty-one! I win!  
  
(TM drops his card in front of DDT. DDT just stares in disbelief at the card, and curses.)  
  
SSJ: (sigh) They seem to be easily amused.  
  
Amiko: Well, they're not like you. They're more light-hearted than you.  
  
(SSJ glances at Amiko with narrow eyes, and stays silent.)  
  
Cindy: (sigh) After arriving here, I've gone through nothing but crap.  
  
Amiko: Yeah.  
  
Cindy: I mean, first day, we fight a three headed dog. Then, we fight that one guy-  
  
DDT: (while dealing to TM) Jallopsimon.  
  
Cindy: Yeah. Then we fight three different androids, and then now we have to deal with your   
Dark self, SSJ, and terrorists. WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?!  
  
(Everything is silent, and the five just sit in silence.)  
  
Amiko: Well... (gets up) I guess I'll walk around this shelter.  
  
(Cindy gets up as well.)  
  
Cindy: (sigh) I need something to get my mind off of this crap.  
  
(Cindy picks up Mokona and walks in step with Amiko.)  
  
(SSJ just leans, staring at the ceiling again.)  
  
SSJ: Damn. This will be a long day...  
  
(A group sitting near SSJ and co. are heard talking in low voices.)  
  
Guy: Yeah. I heard some new guy is now in power.  
  
Another guy: He's planning on sending over nothing but two robots over there.  
  
Guy: What good would that do?!  
  
Another guy: I don't know, but that was his plan.  
  
Yet another guy: Someone says there is some way into that warehouse from here.  
  
Another guy: Just a rumor, I bet.  
  
Yet another guy: If so, I'd want to get in there and kick some ass.  
  
Guy: Hah, you can't even take on a schoolgirl!  
  
Yet another guy: Shut up!  
  
(TM and DDT roll their eyes towards SSJ.)  
  
TM: You heard that, SSJ?  
  
SSJ: (still staring at ceiling) Yeah.  
  
DDT: (at TM) You don't possibly plan on trying...  
  
TM: ...Maybe.  
  
DDT: (eyes wide, and yelling) Those guys are impossible! They're gonna rip us to shreds!  
  
TM: Shut up! I know! But... Think of everyone who has died! Think of all the lives ruined   
just by this one organization! Think of the children, who no longer have fathers, and   
wives, who no longer have husbands! All of them should be avenged! No one else should   
suffer! We should-  
  
SSJ: Shut the Hell up. You just want some kind of monetary reward.  
  
TM: That, as well.  
  
DDT: Well, it's better to try something than sit around, am I right?  
  
TM: Yes! So, we better find Amiko and Cindy!  
  
(TM and DDT get up and walk away, and turn around, realizing SSJ is not following them.)  
  
TM: SSJ! Come on!  
  
SSJ: (sigh) No.  
  
DDT: Huh? Why?! You do like fighting, don't you?  
  
SSJ: (eyes narrow) Shut up. I don't care to die like an idiot.  
  
TM: Come on! Whiny bastard!  
  
SSJ: (stares at ceiling) I don't care anymore. I don't care about carelessly walking into a   
fight. If you want to die, fine by me, but I won't care.  
  
(TM and DDT are silent, but finally just walk away, muttering to themselves. SSJ just   
continues leaning on the wall, glaring at the ceiling.)  
  
SSJ: (sighs) Everyone... I'm sorry... (eyes narrow) Dark... Someday... I'll kill you...  
  
***  
  
:: Twenty Miles North of Osseke ::  
  
[A giant transport plane lands in the middle of a giant intersection of a city. Cars   
abruptly stop and swerve to avoid crashing as Kino Tsumuji steps out from his plane,   
holding a large sheathed sword.]  
  
Kino: (looking South) Daedalus really outdone himself this time. Several hundred miles in   
an hour.  
  
(A voice calls from behind Kino. Kino turns around and sees the pilot inside the cockpit.)  
  
Pilot: Should I open the package?  
  
Kino: Please.  
  
(The pilot presses a button, and a door opens on the back of the plane. Two wooden packages   
lie inside the back, one slightly larger than the other. The pilot jumps from the cockpit,   
and walks towards the back. Crowbar in hand, he pries open the boxes to reveal two padded   
cryogenic chambers. A keypad lies on the bottom of each box's front side. The front side   
has an ice cold window of glass separating the contents from the outside.)  
  
Kino: I'll handle it from here.  
  
(The pilot steps back, and Kino walks up to the boxes. With a code inputted in the keypads,   
the glass from each chamber opens. Kino waited a bit, and finally, the two androids stood   
tall in front of him.)  
  
Kino: Welcome, Gemini. Come with me.  
  
(Kino and the two step out of the plane, and together, they walk towards Osseke. Kino jumps   
on top of #5, the taller one, and commanded.)  
  
Kino: Go faster.  
  
(#4 and #5 start walking as fast as they can. Kino grins as he reflects on the past two   
hours.)  
  
***  
  
:: Two Hours Before ::  
  
[Mishima stood up from his chair.]  
  
Mishima: Goddamn it! How the Hell did you get in here?!  
  
Kino: I don't think that's a matter you should dwell on.  
  
(Kino pulled a handgun from his shirt and holds it in his left hand, aimed at Mishima.   
Mishima's eyes widened in terror.)  
  
Mishima: Tsumuji Kino...!  
  
Kino: (smiling) You've been a mediocre president at best.  
  
(Mishima turned back to the table.)  
  
Mishima: WEST! CRAIG!  
  
(Suddenly, an explosion of a gunshot filled the dark room. Mishima fell lifeless on the   
table, eyes wide with terror. A small hole lay on the back of his head. Kino stopped   
smiling and put his weapon away.)  
  
Kino: Now gentlemen, let's talk business...  
  
Daedalus: Hm... There's nothing to discuss...  
  
Kale: (grinning) President Kino Tsumuji.  
  
Harrison: Heh. Nice ta meetcha.  
  
(Everyone else greeted Kino as their new leader.)  
  
Kino: (smirks) Thank you, gentlemen.  
  
***  
  
:: Present Time ::  
  
[At the shelter, Amiko and Cindy wander about, looking for something to do. Cindy stops and   
sighs.]  
  
Cindy: I'm tired...  
  
Amiko: (stopping and looking at Cindy) Of what?  
  
Cindy: Everything...  
  
Amiko: ...Cindy... It's not that bad, really! Except for the fact that the boys have to   
rely on me for cooking, but, hey! We're in this together, right?  
  
(TM and DDT push through a crowd ahead, and spots Amiko and Cindy.)  
  
TM: Hey!  
  
(Amiko, Cindy, TM, and DDT walk up to each other.)  
  
Amiko: What's up?  
  
TM: Well, we heard of some kind of entrance to the warehouse from here.  
  
Cindy: To... The Warehouse...?!  
  
DDT: TM's crazy like that.  
  
(TM punches down on DDT's head. Amiko is seen with lots of aggravation veins.)  
  
Amiko: (grabs TM by the shirt collar and shakes him) WHAT ARE YOU?! STUPID?!  
  
TM: (hands raised up) Hey, Hey! Calm down!  
  
(Amiko lets go and listens to TM.)  
  
TM: Well, if we can get in there and defeat the leader, we can wipe out the organization!  
  
(A silence passes. Amiko sighs and speaks.)  
  
Amiko: (narrow eyes) Do you have proof that this passage exists?  
  
TM: Well... (silence) No.  
  
Amiko: (sigh) Idiot.  
  
DDT: Well, on the way here, I did notice something.  
  
(Everyone looks at DDT.)  
  
Cindy: What?  
  
DDT: On the way here, I saw a sewer cover in the corner of the shelter. It's almost hidden   
by barrels.  
  
(Cindy grabs DDT by the shoulders.)  
  
Cindy: YOU EXPECT US TO GO THROUGH THE SEWERS?!  
  
DDT: Well, it may or may not lead us there. It should get us near there, though.  
  
Amiko: ...Well, fine. But this'll be the only time I'll ever follow through your plans, TM.  
  
TM: Heh. Fine.  
  
(A while later, DDT brings them to the sewer cover. TM draws his sword, and pries up the   
cover. He sheathes his sword and jumps in, landing with a soft splash.)  
  
TM: (echoing) SHIT! MY PANTS!  
  
(Amiko and Cindy sigh.)  
  
Amiko: It is a sewer, after all.  
  
(Amiko leans over the opening, and sees down into the sewer. The sewer stretches in a   
straight line, and dry concrete lines the walls. TM stands on the left side, trying to dry   
off his pants. Amiko sighs, and grabs the edges as she drops down. She swings herself on   
the opposite side of the sewer. Cindy does the same, and DDT evaporates the water as he   
drops down.)  
  
DDT: I'm a genius.  
  
(DDT quickly jumps to TM's side, and the water flow returns to normal.)  
  
TM: Showing off, huh?  
  
DDT: Well, I can't get my bare feet THAT disgustingly dirty.  
  
TM: Weren't you eating Taco Bell last week?  
  
DDT: That is different. Besides, God-knows-what is in that water.  
  
(TM is silent, but eventually dries off his pants. Amiko and Cindy are already a distance   
away when Amiko calls.)  
  
Amiko: HEY! Where's SSJ?!  
  
(TM sighs, and walks until he's directly across from Amiko, and finally answers.)  
  
TM: SSJ is wussing out this time.  
  
Cindy: EH?! He's not coming?!  
  
Amiko: HE'S ABANDONING US?!  
  
DDT: Looks like it.  
  
Amiko: WHY?!  
  
TM: Hey, we aren't mind readers. Besides, he'll probably sneeze up in the battle if he   
comes with us.  
  
:: Shelter ::  
  
(SSJ suddenly sneezes. He rubs his nose and mutters.)  
  
SSJ: I wonder if what Amiko said was true... (looks around) Is someone talking behind my   
back?  
  
:: Sewers ::  
  
Amiko: "Sneezing up"? When did you make that up?  
  
TM: Shut up. I'm obviously not witty like you. (rolls eyes)  
  
Amiko: Oh, of course not.  
  
TM: Anyway... We don't know what's at the end of this sewer unless we go.  
  
Amiko: (sigh) Then, let's go.  
  
(The four continue through the sewers, jumping over small streams of water, avoiding   
dripping water, getting lost, running away from rats, getting lost again, running away from   
bigger rats, and cursing constantly.)  
  
***  
  
:: Shelters ::  
  
(The giant, rusty north gates open with a loud screech, forcing everyone nearby to flee,   
covering their ears in pain. The doors reveal a giant elevator shaft, made of metal. From   
above, a large elevator comes down, grinding metal to metal is it scrapes on the shaft.   
Finally, the elevator reaches the floor, and Kino along with his androids step off. A group   
of nearby officers backed away in terror.)  
  
Kino: (looks around) Ah... They seem to be afraid of me.  
  
(An officer walks up to Kino. Kino turns his head and looks at him out of the corners of   
his eyes. The officer stutters as he speaks.)  
  
Officer: It's true then... huh? Mishima-sama has been overthrown?  
  
Kino: (smiles and speaks with his eyes closed) "Sama"? Still going to follow that old   
bastard's orders?  
  
Officer: (steps back) ...Urg...  
  
Kino: Heh, if you still follow that corpse, might as well back down.  
  
Officer: It is true... He's dead...  
  
(The officer takes a few steps back. He takes a look at Kino, and then turn around and   
disappear into the crowd. The other officers follow suit.)  
  
Kino: Hm. Those fools aren't brave enough to work for me.  
  
(Kino walks towards the south west corner. The crowd backs away as he comes close, clearing   
the way for him and his two androids, who tear the mat wherever they step.)  
  
Kino: Hm. Since those terrorist hide in the sewers, might as well root them out.  
  
(Kino walks on, and he gets closer to SSJ, who is staring at the floor, depressed. The   
crowd moves away as SSJ continues to lean on the wall. Soon, SSJ was alone as Kino passed   
by. Kino looked out of the corner of his eye, and recognized SSJ.)  
  
Kino: (stop and turns towards SSJ) Hm. Boy.  
  
(SSJ doesn't respond, and doesn't move. Nearby residents stood and stared at SSJ and Kino.)  
  
Kino: (louder) Boy! Respond, you little dipshit!  
  
(SSJ looks up, and sees Kino. He quickly notices a large sheathe Kino carried.)  
  
Kino: Tell your name.  
  
(SSJ pushes off from the wall, and stands on his own two feet. He looks up at Kino, then   
the androids, then Kino again.)  
  
SSJ: SSJ.  
  
Kino: (leer unchanging) What a stupid name.  
  
SSJ: I know. Made it up myself.  
  
Kino: Tch. Don't talk to your president like that, you fucking little snot.  
  
(SSJ's eyes widen as Kino pulls out his gun, and aims it between his eyes. Times seemed to   
stop as SSJ stared down the barrel of the gun.)  
  
Kino: I'm not your friend, you fucking outlaw. I know what you are. Fucking little leech.   
Stealing from those who have rightfully earned their money. You know how much shit I had to   
go through, when my fucking androids were dismantled?!  
  
SSJ: (surprised) Your-  
  
Kino: Shut the fuck up. (cocks his gun) I didn't say for you to speak, shit face. Because   
of you and your gang, I couldn't pay for Yuki's operation!  
  
(SSJ is breathing heavily, staring down the barrel of the gun.)  
  
Kino: You sent her six fucking feet under. Do you feel guilt?  
  
SSJ: ...Maybe...  
  
Kino: (sigh) I'll spare you today, if you tell me where your friends are.  
  
SSJ: (breath shaking) No...  
  
Kino: Speak!  
  
SSJ: Don't... Know... I don't know... I don't know!  
  
Kino: Tell the fucking truth!  
  
(Kino tightens his grip on his trigger.)  
  
SSJ: (sighs) Going to fight the terrorists... They heard of a passage.  
  
Kino: (smirks) So they are, huh?  
  
(Kino puts away his gun and continues.)  
  
Kino: I'll let you live for now, but if I see you again, I'll fucking rip you apart.  
  
(Kino walks away, towards the corner. The androids turn and follow as SSJ falls to the mat.)  
  
SSJ: (pounds mat) Shit... TM... DDT... Cindy-chan... Amiko-chan...  
  
(SSJ watches Kino and the androids find the sewer opening, and jump in. SSJ curses, and   
runs after them, trying to avoid being seen. He looks down the opening, and sees the   
rushing water. He swings to the concrete lining the left wall, and lands on his feet with a   
thud. And quickly, he runs into a nearby pipe as Kino and the androids look back.)  
  
Kino: (smirks) Big rats, I suppose?  
  
(Kino turns and continues through the sewers, and SSJ looks down the pipe he's in, and sees   
another opening.)  
  
SSJ: Well, I'm stuck.  
  
(SSJ walks towards the other end of the pipe.)  
  
***  
  
:: Amiko and co. ::  
  
[Amiko and company arrive at a giant underground room via a tunnel. Pipes stick out from   
the walls and a green, putrid liquid flows from the pipes, into the pool far below. The   
acrid odor fills the room, and the four quickly stop cover their noses.]  
  
TM: GAWD! WHAT A SMELL!  
  
Cindy: Now, why did I follow you?  
  
Amiko: Ugh... I'm sick...  
  
(DDT continues on ahead, leaving the others behind as he walks down a set of stairs. The   
set of stairs lead to a giant octagonal platform, held up by a thick concrete pillar,   
colored green from the toxic liquid. The other sides of the platform have bridges which   
lead to different tunnels. Amiko and company catch up to DDT.)  
  
Amiko: DDT?  
  
DDT: (turns to face the others) Let's go. Standing here won't make things smell better.  
  
Cindy: To which one?!  
  
(The four look at each tunnel. Suddenly, splashing is heard in the waters below. The four   
jump back when giant alligators jump from the water, and grab onto six of the bridges.)  
  
TM: So alligators DO live in the sewers?!  
  
Amiko: Impossible!  
  
(The alligators jump onto the bridges, and stand on their hind legs. Their green scales   
shine as the disgusting water drip from the edges. Their large snouts were open as their   
roared, showing their blood-stained teeth. Their large tails slammed on each of the   
bridges, utterly destroying them as they jumped onto the platform. TM drew his sword, and   
DDT raised his fists, as Amiko and Cindy stood back.)  
  
Amiko: I wish I was in the shelter, like SSJ...  
  
Cindy: (pats DDT and TM) You two can protect us! So go ahead!  
  
(TM and DDT are shoved ahead, and Amiko and Cindy move back. TM glares at the both, but   
turn towards the alligators.)  
  
TM: What a shitty day...  
  
DDT: This could get ugly.  
  
(TM and DDT wait as the beasts step closer, their caustic breath flowing from their noses.   
Their tongues dangled from their mouths, and their eyes were fixed on ripping the four to   
shreds.)  
  
TM: Well, here goes nothing.  
  
DDT: Yeah.  
  
(TM takes the first step, and rushes towards the mutants, DDT following close behind.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. And random scenes from the next   
episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Next! On Ginga Giri Giri!  
  
TM: Stuff happens! Fights! Blood! Gore! Alligators!  
  
DDT: Crispy alligators at that, but anyway, Dark's plan is revealed!  
  
Amiko: That, and the androids' fighting abilities are shown, with slightly apocalyptic   
results.  
  
Cindy: And after that, we return to the way we were before any of this happened, just like   
every other anime!  
  
SSJ: But most important of all, the showdown between darkness and light!  
  
All: Next! On Ginga Giri Giri! "To Be the Strongest".  
  
SSJ: READ IT! WHEN IT EXISTS!  
  
---- 


	20. To Be the Strongest

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[SSJ arrives at the end of a pipe, and views a giant room, where a sickening odor fills his   
nose. He quickly covers his nose, but the sheer overwhelming smell causes him to fall to   
his knees and vomit over the end of the pipe. He coughs as he opens his eyes, and sees four   
figures, and six giant... ...alligators? He was high up from the pool and the platform   
where the six monsters stood, but he quickly recognizes the figures, and exclaims in   
thought.]  
  
SSJ: (thinking) Everyone!  
  
(He continues viewing, and sees TM and DDT run towards the alligators. A sound similar to   
metal scraping metal fills the room as TM's sword slices past the scales of an alligator.   
DDT gave another one a swift punch to the face, sending it doubling back a whopping inch.   
The two alligators simply turn in a circle and knock them back with their tails.)  
  
SSJ: (yelling) Damn!  
  
(The alligators then roared, their fearsome teeth ready to sink into the pink flesh of   
TM and DDT.)  
  
---- Chapter 20: To Be the Strongest ----  
  
(SSJ's yells echo softly in the room.)  
  
Cindy: Huh?!  
  
(Cindy looks around the room, trying to find the source of the sound.)  
  
Amiko: What is it, Cindy?  
  
Cindy: I thought I heard SSJ-  
  
(Cindy is interrupted as TM's sword scratches along the platform. TM scrapes on the   
concrete as he rolls, and DDT crashes into a rail. TM, in a burning pain, manages to stand,   
rubbing his right arm in pain.)  
  
TM: Lucky I didn't fall on my sword... That would've definitely sucked.  
  
(TM turns and sees DDT, lying on the platform, grabbing his back. DDT tries to stand up,   
but the immense pain causes him to fall on his feet.)  
  
TM: Shit!  
  
(TM turns to the alligators, which are already in mid air, ready to clamp their jaws on DDT   
and him. With instinct, he aims his sword in front of him, pointing upwards, in defense.   
Still, the alligator clamps on his hand, and TM was ready to accept the pain, with closed   
eyes.  
  
But the pain never came. TM opened his eyes and looked ahead of him. The alligator had   
bitten on the sword, with the blade going through between its eyes, and to the brain. Its   
razor sharp teeth were inches away from ripping TM's arms off. TM mutters in disbelief.)  
  
TM: Heheh... Looks like luck was on my side.  
  
(TM then looked at DDT, who was suspended in midair by a tail. TM, tugged on his blade, and   
it ripped through his gator's head. Without thinking, he ripped off a scale from the dead   
beast, and threw it at the base of the other one's tail. Luckily, it cut straight through   
the tail, and DDT fell to the platform. The gator doubled back in pain, and the others   
dropped to the ground, ready to jump. TM raised his sword above his head and glowed red.)  
  
TM: ZERO-  
  
Amiko: (thinking) Oh no- (yelling) STOP!  
  
(TM twitches, and loses his red tint. He turns and glares angrily at Amiko.)  
  
TM: WHAT'S THAT FOR?!  
  
Amiko: Don't you get it?! We're in a sewer! Electricity is in the walls!  
  
TM: (eyes widen) ...Oh crap... That's right...  
  
(Then, the four alligators leapt into the air, aiming at TM and DDT. TM sheathes his sword,   
and jumps at one of the monsters. And then drew his sword as he flew right past the beast.   
His left arm received a slash from its claws, but he managed to land on its feet. The   
monster, too, landed on its feet, and fixed its eyes upon Amiko and Cindy.)  
  
Cindy: (steps back) Damn!  
  
(The alligator charges at the two. Its powerful legs pound into the ground, and as it nears   
the two, it suddenly roars in pain. A large cut appeared through its stomach and scales,   
blood gushing from the giant wound. It finally split in half, and the halves fell to the   
ground with a sickening splat. Blood gushed from each half, and formed a pool. Its entrails   
splattered all over the concrete, disgusting Amiko and Cindy.)  
  
TM: Heh... Midair Crimson Blade. Never thought possible...  
  
(Suddenly, the screams of another one filled the air. TM and the others looked, and saw DDT   
struggling to keep a gator's mouth open. The gator's jaws were powerful, but DDT managed to   
keep it open for him to launch flames through the alligator. It literally combusted as DDT   
jumped back, and soon, it turned into a black body of thick ash as it hit the ground.)  
  
TM: Amazing...  
  
(DDT then views another gator, this one bouncing off the walls and up high, ready to strike   
down and destroy the platform. TM looked elsewhere, and another gator jumped lower, ready   
to cleave through DDT.)  
  
TM: SHIT!  
  
(TM jumped towards the gator, and aimed the point of his blade at the monstrosity. DDT   
turned and saw the gator, and ducked low to the platform. He ducked just in time for the   
gator to merely cut off some hair. Meanwhile, TM jumped towards the gator.)  
  
TM: (thinking) Gotta aim for a weak spot...  
  
(TM flew towards the gator, and as he neared, he had no time to think as he dodged the   
gator's tail. The sword dug deep into the mutant, and it writhed in pain as TM saw where   
he hit.  
  
He had gouged through the monster's eye and out the other, with clear liquid, mixed with   
blood, dripped from his blade. TM kicked the beast into the water below, where it floated   
to the top as a corpse.)  
  
TM: (runs hand through hair) Yes, I do rock.  
  
DDT: But we won't for long after that one hits the platform.  
  
(TM looks up and sees the gator as it jumps past a pipe far above, and became level near   
the ceiling. He noticed a figure moving in the pipe behind the gator.   
  
Then a gunshot was heard, and the gator lost its grip on the wall. It tumbled towards the   
platform, which gave DDT the opportunity to give it an attack. His right fist began to   
glow a tint of orange, and he jumped towards the gator. He raised his fist, prepared to   
punch through the gator. The falling gator saw, and aimed its teeth at DDT.)  
  
DDT: Heh. Fool.  
  
(Quickly, the gator neared DDT. DDT's fist glow a greater orange, then his hand became   
shrouded in a blue flame. The monster neared, and literally, he punched through the beast.  
  
Or he would've, if it didn't vaporize before hand, but hey, let's not get into the details.   
That left only one gator left, and DDT, still in midair, took the time to fire three great   
fireballs at the last one. It also combusted, and fell towards the pool without trouble.   
DDT landed on his feet, still in pain, and TM looked up at that pipe. The figure was gone.)  
  
TM: Was that...  
  
Amiko: ...SSJ?  
  
(TM and Amiko look at each other, then at Cindy.)  
  
Cindy: Well, quite obviously, it was.  
  
Amiko: How do you know?  
  
Cindy: The specific crack of the gunshot was that of a .45 caliber revolver, the same kind   
I use, and the kind SSJ "borrowed" from me.  
  
(The two just stare at Cindy.)  
  
TM: You can tell specific gunshots?  
  
Cindy: Hey, I didn't obsess over Trigun for nothing.  
  
(There is a silence, then the four look to the last remaining bridge.)  
  
Amiko: Well, we have no choice.  
  
[The four walk (or limp) past the bridge and through the tunnel.]  
  
***  
  
:: Warehouse ::  
  
[Dark is sitting in a chair, watching a TV. The room dark room is lit blue, as a   
middle-aged reporter babbled on about the terrorists. The room was bare, except for the   
beat up chair and the small TV that sat on the floor. The room was only lit by the TV and a   
small lamp above. A door sat to the left of the television. The door opened, and Tsubasa   
stepped in, face was flushed with fear.]  
  
Tsubasa: Yami... He's coming... Tsumuji is coming...  
  
(Dark rolled his eyes to see Yami. His shirt was ruffled, and his hair stood on its ends.   
Dark closed his eyes and spoke.)  
  
Dark: And? Is that a problem?  
  
Tsubasa: (yelling) OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM! HIS CREATIONS ARE COMING HERE!  
  
Dark: (eyes open) Creations?  
  
Tsubasa: (calming down) Yami, Tsumuji Kino is the creator of experimental "artificial   
humans", or androids! His genius allowed him to make them as deadly as possible... Powerful   
enough to even kill YOU in ONE SHOT!  
  
Dark: (eyes widen) That powerful?!  
  
Tsubasa: (nods) And he's coming here. He landed twenty or so miles north of here, and was   
last spotted going down a service elevator.  
  
Dark: ...Into the shelters...  
  
Tsubasa: I don't know why he'd do that, but he's coming.  
  
Dark: (stands, and turns off the TV) Well, I guess that means I should get to work.  
  
Tsubasa: Damn straight, Yami. We're preparing for him.  
  
(Tsubasa runs out of the room, leaving Dark alone.)  
  
Dark: (smirks) Well, Light, I'll meet you sometime.  
  
(Dark walks through the door, and heads for the ammunition storeroom.)  
  
***  
  
:: SSJ ::  
  
[SSJ wanders down the winding tunnels, and sees a large labyrinth of crossroads and ladders.   
There was no longer water running through the tunnels. His eyes narrow in frustration.]  
  
SSJ: (sigh) Damn. This'll be tough to find them.  
  
(SSJ steps through the tunnels, looking up ladders which stood in each crossroad. He curses   
when he realizes he is lost.)  
  
SSJ: Fuck. This place is a maze!  
  
(SSJ clambers up a ladder, and pushes through the manhole cover. He sees the warehouse   
several manhole covers ahead. He climbs down, and closes the cover.)  
  
SSJ: So... I'll have to go this way...  
  
(SSJ turns right, and runs down the path. The echo of his footsteps reach through the   
tunnels, alerting a shadowed figure ahead several turns. As SSJ passes a few more ladders,   
the shadow rushes through the tunnels, until it finally stands in a tunnel directly   
connected to SSJ's path. SSJ rushes past, and the shadow slams out. SSJ turns to look back   
at the figure, and trips. He falls and rolls along the tunnel floor, turning around to peer   
behind him.  
  
He saw another alligator, a completely new one. Its mutated muscles bulges as it slammed   
its foot. SSJ grips his sheathe with his left hand, and his right hand was prepared to draw   
the sword. He crouches, and prepares for battle.)  
  
SSJ: Shit... This'll get in my way...  
  
(The gator slams its tail on the ground as SSJ slams his left foot into the tunnel,   
launching himself towards the alligator. SSJ draws his sword has he flies forward, and   
prepares to slice through the foul beast.)  
  
***  
  
:: Kino ::  
  
[Kino Tsumuji climbs through a manhole, inside the basement of the warehouse. He does so as   
silently as possible, followed by the hulking humanoid mechs. Kino searches around the   
room, and finds ammunition. Lots of ammunition. Grenades, rocket launchers, gatling guns,   
rifles, and the like line most of the walls. Only a small corner has traditional Japanese   
weapons. Kino looks behind him, and found a nearly empty rack. A device lay on a shelf.   
Kino picked it up and examined it.   
  
It could easily fit on his wrist, and it is tight enough to not slip. He turns it around   
and checks how it works. Bullets line the band, and a small barrel came out the bottom   
side. He realizes it is a small gun on the wrist. A string came out the side of the   
contraption, and it was long enough to be strung through his shirt and pulled with his   
other arm. Kino's face twists into anger.]  
  
Kino: Shameful fucking snots... They dare insult the samurai rank with these weapons?!  
  
(Kino drops it to the ground, and steps on it with his foot, utterly destroying it. Just   
then, the door opened, and Dark stepped through. Kino quickly and silently wheeled around   
Dark, slamming the door shut, and slightly drawing his sword. The blade was several   
centimeters from Dark's neck, but Dark didn't flinch. Kino didn't bother looking at Dark's   
face.)  
  
Kino: Boy... If you resist, I shall kill you. Now, tell me where Tsubasa is.  
  
(Dark merely turned his head and glared at Kino. Kino was taken aback by his strong   
resemblance to SSJ.)  
  
Kino: (in thought) What the fuck-  
  
(Hardly had the words left his mind before Dark's lance came tearing from the ground. It   
swung up, knocking Kino's nose and making him step back. Dark grabbed his lance, and   
elbowed a surprised Kino in the gut. Dark ran out of the ammunition room, and into the   
concrete hallway. Kino turned his head to glare at Dark.)  
  
Kino: What in the fuck is that?!  
  
(Dark held his lance firm, and merely ran past a corner. Kino turned to follow, but when he   
turned round the corner, Dark was gone. But that was impossible. There was no door at all   
in the hall. He looked up, and saw an air vent. Kino had vast, seething anger, and his eyes   
were wide open. Veins were visible throughout his body. He cursed, and commanded at the two   
towering mechs, who had finally stepped into the hallway.)  
  
Kino: Let's go. We'll annihilate this forsaken building if we have to.  
  
(But before they left, Kino had the two destroy the ammunition room. They obliged, and room   
collapsed. Kino stomped forward, wearing the most hateful glare that could possibly be   
seen.)  
  
***  
  
:: Amiko and Co. ::  
  
[The four continue through the sewers, looking through every manhole to see where they   
were. Amiko climbed down a ladder, and spoke to the rest.)  
  
Amiko: Well, we're just in front of the warehouse.  
  
(The four looked ahead. TM was clutching his bleeding shoulder, which was poorly wrapped in   
bandages. DDT clutched his aching gut. And Amiko and Cindy looked up ahead, and saw that   
the tunnel sloped downwards. Stairs headed into the darkness beyond. There was little light   
down there, but Amiko and Cindy stepped towards it. TM and DDT limped close behind.)  
  
Cindy: (back at TM and DDT) You sure you two don't want to stay down here?  
  
(TM and DDT roll their eyes toward each other, then return their attention to Cindy.)  
  
TM: I don't care about the pain. I'm gonna finish what I started.  
  
DDT: Same here.  
  
(The four walked down the steps, and found a door at the bottom. Amiko shoved open the   
door, and found a labyrinth of winding tunnels.)  
  
Amiko: (sigh) So, how do we know which path leads to the warehouse?  
  
(Cindy climbed the nearest ladder, and shoved open the cover. She barely could, but when   
she did, and pushed it to the side, a piece of concrete narrowly missed her head. It   
crashed into the floor, and Cindy leapt down. The four looked up, and saw the cover   
completely blocked.)  
  
Cindy: (sighs) Ah... Damn it. What crappy luck.  
  
(The four stepped further, and made several random turns. Eventually, they stopped at a   
ladder, and heard footsteps running across the cover above. They kept silent, but   
distinctly heard a familiar deep voice from above.)  
  
Voice: Come on, weaklings! Block off Kino's path!  
  
(The four looked at each other.)  
  
DDT: Was that... the terrorist leader?  
  
Amiko: Damn... You were right, TM...  
  
TM: Damn straight.  
  
(The pounding footsteps die down, but Tsubasa's voice is still heard above.)  
  
Tsubasa: Damn it... It's too early. It can't end like this... It just can't!  
  
(Another familiar voice calls from above.)  
  
Voice: Well, Tsubasa? Shall you fight?  
  
Tsubasa: SHUT UP, YAMI!  
  
(Amiko's eyes widen, once she remembers the voice.)  
  
Amiko: It's Dark...  
  
(The others look at Amiko.)  
  
Cindy: He's up there?!  
  
TM: Why'd Tsubasa call him "yami"?  
  
Amiko: It means "darkness" in Japanese.  
  
TM: Oh...  
  
(The two speak again.)  
  
Dark: Well then, shall I prepare the main room?  
  
Tsubasa: (calms down and breathes calmly) Yes. We shall. We shall meet him there.  
  
(The sound of the two stepping away is heard above the four. Amiko climbs up and shoves off   
the sewer cover. She looks around and sees an empty hallway. She motions the rest up the   
ladder. Soon, DDT closed the manhole cover, ignoring the throbbing pain in his gut.)  
  
TM: Okay, we're here. Now what?  
  
(Footsteps are suddenly heard nearby, and the four quickly run into a room directly across   
from the sewer cover. They close the door, and keep silent.  
  
Dark walks past, and mutters to himself.)  
  
Dark: (muttering) What does that weakling thing he is, commanding me like that.  
  
(The door opens, and the four stick their heads out. Dark stands at the corner of the   
tunnel, and steps on one of the tiles. The corner wall opens ahead of him, and he steps   
through. The wall closes as the four step out of the room.)  
  
Cindy: So there are secret rooms, as well...?  
  
Amiko: What the hell is this building...?  
  
(Before they could ponder, a voice calls from behind.)  
  
Voice: (yelling) Hey! Who the hell are you four?!  
  
(The four quickly turn around, and see a soldier. TM quickly runs over and knocks the man's   
head with the sheathe of his blade. DDT punches him in the gut, and Amiko and Cindy kick   
him until he's unconscious. However, others heard, and ran at the four, who ran as fast as   
they could in the opposite direction.)  
  
***  
  
:: SSJ ::  
  
[All the while, SSJ has his hands full with his own giant alligator. His first slash did   
absolutely nothing, except the monster just nearly slashed off his head.]  
  
SSJ: Shit! This thing is fucking impossible!  
  
(SSJ parried to the side, and blocked the gator's left claws. The gator countered by   
shoving the tip of his tail into SSJ's gut, sending up flying back. SSJ stood up, clutching   
his gut in pain.)  
  
SSJ: Damn. Looks like... I'll have to try it...  
  
(SSJ planted his feet firmly , and glared at the mutant. His sword was ready, and he called   
towards the beast.)  
  
SSJ: Hey! Get ready! For... THE SAOTOME SPECIAL!  
  
(The gator was taken aback by the prideful call. It saw SSJ, in a challenging stance. It   
got into its own stance, and watched SSJ crouch down.)  
  
SSJ: Ready...  
  
(The gator was more than prepared, its tail slammed into the tunnel wall, causing a meager   
earthquake. SSJ crouched down lower.)  
  
SSJ: Set...  
  
(Time seemed to freeze. SSJ stood in place, ready to charge. The beast also stood firmly,   
its tongue cleaning off its teeth.)  
  
SSJ: Well, nice knowing you...  
  
(With that, he charged...in the opposite direction. He was fleet to foot, and quickly took   
random turns throughout the tunnel. The gator simply and stupidly charged after him.)  
  
***  
  
:: Warehouse ::  
  
(Kino ran through the halls of the warehouse. The rusting metal shook off as he stomped   
through, drawing his long tachi and slashing through the defenses. He moved quickly, and   
always managed to disarm them of their concealed weapons. Even more threatening, were the   
two androids, which were crushing those who attacked Kino from behind. Several more samurai came   
at Kino, who simply spun in a full circle, slashing them all at once. Soon, the enemies   
gave up and ran away, but Kino gave no mercy. Those he caught up with, he decapitated.   
Those who were two far away, the two androids killed with a grenade.)  
  
Kino: LEAVE NO SURVIVORS! THESE DISGRACES DESERVE NO WORSE THAN DEATH!  
  
(Soon, Kino reached a flight of stairs, which he climbed. At the top, two armed enemies   
turned around the corner, and fired volleys of bullets at the new president. Kino jumped   
behind #4, who countered with many bullets which shot from its entire body. The two fell.   
The robot's body was covered with many openings, from which many barrels protruded. The   
barrels returned to inside the android, and the openings closed. Kino continued forward,   
protected on both sides by giant hunks of metal.  
  
A lone warrior stepped past the corner of the stairs, and shot rockets at the android. The   
android was spurred onward, not stopping at all. #4 simply punched at the weakling, whose   
skull cracked on impact, and blood flew from the crushed skull.  
  
#5 stopped at the top of the stairs, and blocked others from following. #4 stepped aside as   
Kino looked around the narrow hall, perpendicular to the flight. The only doors were in   
front of him, and at both ends of the hallway. All the doors led in the same direction.   
Kino pushed the door in front of him, and stepped inside. A voice called as he stepped   
inside.  
  
Kino froze, and the two androids stopped right next to him. They prepared to shoot, but   
Kino held out his arm in front of them to stop them. He saw Tsubasa standing clearly in the   
middle of a large room. A katana in its sheathe was tucked by his side. Catwalks line the   
walls, and high up on the walls. It was the room shown in their official declaration.)  
  
Tsubasa: Welcome, Tsumuji Kino. President of the world.  
  
(Kino glared at Tsubasa, and Tsubasa at Kino.)  
  
Kino: So you must be Tsubasa...  
  
Tsubasa: Indeed.  
  
Kino: Then I shall stop this now.  
  
(Tsubasa drew his sword. Kino commanded the two androids not to retaliate.)  
  
Tsubasa: I'll fight you here! The age of samurai will rule once more!  
  
Kino: Shut up. You care nothing about this "golden age of samurai"! You have no shame, no   
honor, and no pride!  
  
(Tsubasa only smiled.)  
  
Tsubasa: It doesn't matter what you believe. I will win, and my great skill will strike   
down even you!  
  
(Tsubasa rushed at Kino, who parried with the sheathe of his tachi. Tsubasa jumped back,   
and Kino dashed forward. He jumped into the air with his tachi, slashing down on empty air.   
Tsubasa leapt to his side, and Kino quickly jumped in that direction once he hit the   
ground. Kino jabs forward with his tachi, but Tsubasa knocks it out of the way. Tsubasa   
quickly kicks off in the completely opposite direction, directly at Kino.)  
  
Kino: (in thought) Fuck... He *is* skilled...  
  
(Kino is elbowed in the nose, and is launched backwards. Tsubasa jumps into the air, and   
aims a slash at Kino.)  
  
Tsubasa: This is what the soul of the samurai can do!  
  
(Tsubasa slashes down on Kino, who easily blocks it with his blade. With his left middle   
and index fingers, Tsubasa pulled a thin wire that ran up his shirt. A gunshot is heard,   
and Kino's left shoulder is suddenly bleeding. Kino clutches it in pain, and Tsubasa jumps   
back. His right sleeve has smoke coming from it.)  
  
Kino: Th...Those tactics... You call that honorable?! You call that fair?!  
  
Tsubasa: Hm. Anything's fair in battle. The strong live and the weak die. It's survival of   
the fittest.  
  
Kino: What a fucking stupid mentality...  
  
(Kino groans as he pulls the small bullet from his shoulder.)  
  
Kino: Tell me, what do you want?!  
  
Tsubasa: (smiles) This'll be my first and only demand.  
  
Kino: I'm listening...  
  
Tsubasa: (eyes narrow in hatred) I want you to DIE.  
  
Kino: (eyes widen) What?!  
  
Tsubasa: You are weak. Only the strong should rule the world. The strong live, and the weak   
die. That is the only truth in the world.  
  
Kino: Is that all? You just think you can rule better than I?  
  
Tsubasa: I can, and I will.  
  
Kino: (spits on the ground) Stupid bastard.  
  
(With that, Kino charges at Tsubasa once more.)  
  
***  
  
:: Amiko and Co. ::  
  
[Meanwhile yet again, Amiko and company struggle to stay ahead of the enemies. The four are   
just barely ahead of a horde of armed men. Amiko ducks and slides under swords of oncoming   
enemies, while Cindy jumps and parries their blades. All the while, TM and DDT hold off the   
samurai behind them. Quickly, DDT aimed a fireball at an overhead girder, which immediately   
fell on the samurai behind the four.]  
  
Amiko: Well, GREAT PLAN, TM!  
  
Cindy: (pants) YEAH! GREAT WAY TO GET US KILLED!  
  
TM: Shut up! It's better than sitting around and waiting!  
  
(Suddenly, the path ahead split into three directions.)  
  
DDT: So, which way?!  
  
Amiko: Left!  
  
TM: Right!  
  
Cindy: Forward!  
  
(The four look at each other, and unwittingly pass the crossroad. They shrug, and continue   
on. DDT quickly casts a firewall to block the path behind them, and a path beyond a corner.   
The four stop, having no more pursuers. They wait, and catch their breath. TM leaned on a   
wall, while Amiko and Cindy sat on the floor. DDT leaned on his knees, and looked forward.)  
  
DDT: ...We're here again...  
  
(The others look ahead, and see a wall. A plain wall. It was a dead end. Except they knew   
that Dark passed through that same wall. TM walks ahead, panting, and tries to figure which   
tile Dark stepped on. He accidentally trips, and falls on the ground, stopping his fall   
with his left hand. He touched a tile, and it pressed down, and the corner wall ahead   
opened. The four stepped inside, onto a small flight of stairs, and saw Dark. He had his   
lance in hand, and was struggling to get close to a floating orb.  
  
The four stepped forward, and found the glowing orb was that of pure energy. It was   
surrounded by a large aura, one that could be felt by their souls. On the floor surrounding   
the orb, was a circle in the ground. A large picture was encircled; it seemed to be several   
large lines crisscrossing to form some mystic sign. Energy swirled around the orb, causing   
a visible tornado of sorts. Dark stood at the edge, with his lance tearing through the wall.  
  
Or at least trying to. His lance shot back, rejected by the energy. Cindy sneezed, causing   
Dark to quickly turn around and glare at them. They stood at the foot of steps, leading up   
to the warehouse. He stepped back from the orb, and towards them.)  
  
Dark: Why are you here?  
  
(The four couldn't speak, but Dark slowly got closer. He tightly gripped his lance, and   
charged at the four. Before he reached them, an explosion ripped through the ceiling, and   
stretched up two floors. Tsubasa dropped down to the basement, followed by the two   
androids, as Kino stood atop. The androids smashed into the metal floor, and the four took   
a step back. Dark held his ground, while Tsubasa got to his feet. Tsubasa glanced at Dark.)  
  
Tsubasa: Yami! Kill the president!  
  
(Dark stepped towards Kino. He dispelled his lance, which split into many particles of   
light and disappeared. He took another step at the two androids, and held his place. Kino   
wasted no time.)  
  
Kino: Kill the boy.  
  
(The androids obeyed, launched a fury of missiles and bullets at Dark, who jumped in order   
to dodge. He held his open palm up, aimed at the ceiling. Particles of light seemed to flow   
towards his hand, and arranged themselves in the shape of a large lance. Dark thrusted it   
at the shorter android, #4, and it directly hit. However, the most it caused was a dent,   
but that was enough to throw Kino off guard.)  
  
Kino: H-HE DENTED THE ANDROID?!  
  
(But that was not all. Dark did the same, with both hands, and a larger energy lance was   
formed, and it was hurled at #5. It completely impaled its left arm, causing the arm to   
explode.  
  
Kino was mad. Completely angry. He gritted his teeth, and shouted words that sounded like   
"combine". Dark landed on the charred and dented floor, and saw the two android's shell   
open. Inside the two, were smaller cores, revealed briefly as the many hunks of metal   
rearranged themselves. Wires came from each, and bridged the two cores. The two were   
quickly shielded from Dark's energy shot, as the metal shells combined in different   
places.  
  
Dark saw as it formed a human shape again. But this time, it was different. It was a bit   
taller, but with thicker pieces of metal shelling the small spherical cores. It formed into   
a hunched humanoid shape, relying on its two large arms to support itself. Finally, a   
sphere appeared between the android's shoulder. It opened, revealing a head with four eyes.  
  
The new android was completely different from the two separate androids, and Kino made his   
declaration.)  
  
Kino: HEAR THIS! THIS IS WHAT THE TWO WERE BUILT FOR! IT'S THE GEMINI PROJECT!  
  
(Tsubasa stood in terror.)  
  
Tsubasa: I was right... Not even Yami can defeat him...  
  
(Dark stared in surprise, as he charged another energy blast. However, the android shot a   
wire at Dark, which caught his right arm, the bandaged one. Dark gasped as the android   
twisted the arm, and used the wire to crush the arm. However, no blood flowed from the   
crushed arm, nor did the sound of bone cracking fill the air. Dark merely glared in anger   
at the android.)  
  
Dark: You... You bastard!  
  
(Immediately, Dark's lance tore from the ground again, and he caught it in his hand. He   
tore through the wire, and aimed the tip of his lance at the android's "head". The lance   
hit the metal sphere, and slid off.  
  
Dark jumped back, and glanced at Tsubasa. From the corner of his eye, Dark saw Tsubasa run   
for the orb of energy. Dark jumped in his path, and glared at the leader. Tsubasa jumped   
back.)  
  
Tsubasa: What the Hell?! YAMI!  
  
(Dark impales Tsubasa's left leg, and knocks Tsubasa back with the butt of his lance.)  
  
Dark: Whatever you do, you are not getting the Atma weapon.  
  
(Tsubasa only could look at Yami in terror, then in hatred.)  
  
Tsubasa: You... You FUCKING TRAITOR!  
  
(Tsubasa lunges at Dark, who impales Tsubasa through the gut. Dark kicks Tsubasa off the   
lance, and into the ground. However, before Dark could finish off Tsubasa, the android   
fired a volley of ammunition at Dark, who returned to his battle. Tsubasa took the time to   
try and take the orb again. The four stood in his path this time.)  
  
Tsubasa: Who the hell are you four?  
  
TM: We're here to stop you!  
  
Amiko: And we'll stop this suffering and death that you have caused!  
  
(Tsubasa stood, and drew his sword. He clutched his bleeding gut in immense pain.)  
  
Tsubasa: Kids, get out of my way, lest I shall kill you...  
  
(Tsubasa steps on a sewer cover, and aims his sword at the closest one- Cindy.)  
  
***  
  
:: SSJ ::  
  
(SSJ knew things were getting hectic. He continued to dodge the gator's attacks, and   
managed to gouge out one of its eyes. However, that couldn't stop it. He heard the noises   
from above. The noise of gunshots, clashing metal, and running footsteps. He heard   
collapsing ceilings, and couldn't stop to see what was going on. He had enough.  
  
Quickly, SSJ found the nearest sewer cover, and jumped on the ladder. He jumped again, and   
launched himself at the cover.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Basement ::  
  
(The four stood in their places. Behind them, Dark struggled with the androids, but Kino   
diverted his attention at the four. Tsubasa begins to sprint towards Cindy, but before he   
could step forward, the sewer cover flips up, and sending him down into the sewer tunnels.   
SSJ flew up from the cover, which spun, and landed on the whole, covering it before the   
gator had the sense to follow. SSJ landed as a crunching noise was heard, but the five did   
not know what to make on it.)  
  
SSJ: (looking at the four) Well... It looks like I'm in the right place.  
  
Amiko: (surprised) Hey! SSJ!  
  
SSJ: (grins) Yeah. I'm here. Looks like you four are okay.  
  
(DDT is seen with a swollen cheek, and TM's arm was bleeding harder than ever.)  
  
DDT: Well, as okay as we can be.  
  
SSJ: Yeah... So, who was that guy?  
  
Cindy: That was the terrorist leader... Tsubasa was his name.  
  
TM: And what was that crunching noise?  
  
SSJ: Gator followed me.  
  
(The five looked at each other, but Dark's yelling interrupted their thoughts. They looked   
at Dark, and at Kino and his creation. The android stopped fighting, and Dark stood, in   
pain. Kino looked at the five.)  
  
Kino: So, Tsubasa is dead?  
  
(SSJ nodded.)  
  
Kino: (unemotional) Well, my mission is done.  
  
(Kino jumped on the android, which prepared for flight. Dark was kneeling on the ground in   
pain, but called out.)  
  
Dark: HEY! Get back here!  
  
(Kino didn't look down, but muttered.)  
  
Kino: I wasn't after you. You just barred my path. Now there is no more path beyond you.  
  
Dark: ...DAMN YOU!  
  
Kino: We won't meet again.  
  
(And with that, the android, along with Kino, left the scene. Dark, and the five were left.   
Dark looked up, and glared at SSJ. His eyes were of complete hatred. Dark then looked at   
the glowing orb. The swirl of energy no longer surrounded it.)  
  
Dark: (at SSJ) The controller of Atma is dead... I shall be the successor.  
  
(SSJ could only imagine what he meant, but Dark walked up to the orb, and placed his hand   
on it. It whirled and reacted, until finally being absorbed by Dark. Dark sighed with   
relief, as his wounds healed, and he stood, proud and unharmed. He glared at SSJ.)  
  
Dark: Light, this'll be the last time you see me, without fighting. My power is greater   
than that of yours. And next time we meet, I shall kill you.  
  
(The room was silent as Dark continued.)  
  
Dark: That is it.  
  
(Dark turned around, and headed for the stairs. SSJ stepped forward and yelled.)  
  
SSJ: Dark!  
  
(Dark stopped, but didn't turn back.)  
  
SSJ: What is it you want?  
  
Dark: (walking away) It is an insult to me, to be based off of someone as weak as you. I   
shall prove, that the copy is greater than the original. You are lucky that I am exhausted.  
  
(Dark leaves, and the five stand, confused by everything. Soon, the police raided the   
complex, but the five already escaped via the sewers.)  
  
***  
  
:: Rantmon's Palace ::  
  
[Rantmon sat on his throne, watching the situation end. His face was flushed with anger,   
and his eye twitched.]  
  
Rantmon: It can't be... Someone else got to the Atma weapon...  
  
(A silence passes over, and Rantmon slams his hand into the armrest of his chair. It   
crumbled under his strength.)  
  
Rantmon: Damn it... Jallopsimon!  
  
(No one replied.)  
  
Rantmon: (yelling) Jallopsimon?!  
  
(Still, no one replied.)  
  
Rantmon: DAMN IT! JALLOPSIMON, GET OVER HERE!  
  
(But still, he didn't come, for Jallopsimon was already several miles away, wearing a look   
of pure hatred on his face. His hands were covered with gloves, tekkou. He walked forward,   
not caring about anything else in the world.)  
  
Jallopsimon: DDT... I'll kill you.  
  
***  
  
:: Apartment ::  
  
(Cindy woke up in her bed, exhausted and stiff. Mokona dropped on her head, puu-ing all the   
time. Cindy smiled, and sat up. Her back was aching as she looked around the room. TM was   
packing, with his left shoulder covered with gauze. Thick enough to block his immense   
wound. DDT was busy describing to Devimon how he single handedly take down an entire army,   
while Amiko was busy in the bathroom. SSJ sat in the corner, with his sheathed sword   
leaning on his shoulder. He looked at the ground, staring at nothing in particular.)  
  
TM: Awake, Cindy?  
  
(Cindy nodded.)  
  
Cindy: (smiling) Yeah.   
  
TM: (at SSJ) Well, you enjoyed the stay over here?  
  
SSJ: I really couldn't care less.  
  
(Amiko emerges from the bathroom, clean and refreshed. Her hair was wet, and neatly combed   
behind her.)  
  
Amiko: Where are we going now?  
  
TM: Nowhere in particular. We'll have to wander around.  
  
Amiko: Oh...  
  
SSJ: (speaking loudly) We're gonna follow Dark.  
  
(The rest look at SSJ, who glared at nothing.)  
  
DDT: Dark, huh?  
  
(SSJ stands, and looks at the other four.)  
  
SSJ: At least we have a purpose. We're gonna follow Dark, and I'm gonna settle the score.  
  
(Amiko sighs and places a hand on her forehead.)  
  
Amiko: Stubborn idiot...  
  
(And then, they left their room. They left Osseke, and they abandoned the city. They left,   
and never looked back. And their adventure had only just begun.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and   
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Finally! There is the conclusion to the first arc!  
  
Amiko: Yes! Back to the way it was before! Nonsensical plots! Random humor! Bananas!  
  
TM: Next! We run into the past of Japan, in a town called Kyoto.  
  
DDT: There, we meet the short, red haired man that they called the "Hitokiri Battousai".  
  
Cindy: And Sano's in it! I catch a bishounen! YES!  
  
All: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI! "Heart of Sword"  
  
Cindy: Who came up with THAT title?  
  
SSJ: Well, it was either that, or "Ice Blue Eyes".  
  
TM: You coulda tried "TM's Great Technique"...  
  
(SSJ look as TM in silence.)  
  
TM: Or not...  
---- 


	21. Heart of Sword

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: SOBAKASU -   
  
Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto  
Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu  
Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni  
Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa  
Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto  
"Chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai  
Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa  
  
Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee  
Ureshikute sore dakede  
  
Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no  
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?  
Omoidasenai no  
Doushitenano?  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play   
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Last time! On Ginga GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: You never thought you'd see a recap ever again, huh? HUH?  
  
TM: Last time, we were caught in the middle of the terrorist organization known as the "Aku   
no Tsubasa".  
  
DDT: Kino Tsumuji and his army- the Gemini project- slaughtered most of the members,   
and went after Tsubasa.  
  
Cindy: And then Dark left with the fabled weapon- the Atma Weapon.  
  
TM: And now there are BANANAS!  
  
Amiko: Random plots! Bishounen! YES!  
  
Cindy: YAY! BACK TO HOW WE STARTED!  
  
---- Chapter 21: Heart of Sword ----  
  
The five wandered through the forests of Mount Ueno. They brushed past trees, dodge   
thickets of plants and try their best not to get scratched by the leaning wood towers.   
Various wildlife animals skittered through the forest, and the five dodged their path   
around rocks. Finally, they came to a small riverbank, and sat down for a while. Amiko   
sighed, "So, what if Dark didn't come to this island, anyway? Maybe he went to a different   
one"  
  
SSJ spoke, "Maybe," as he was looking out across the river.  
  
Cindy turned to SSJ. "Why do you want to follow him anyway? He's stronger than you. You   
know it. You'll kill yourself if you follow him!"  
  
SSJ sighed, hugging his knees and looking at the ground. "He didn't just defeat me in   
battle. He spat on me. He stepped on me. And then ran away so that I would never catch up."  
  
TM called out, holding a banana in his left hand. "So," he thought aloud, "It's all about   
your AZN pride. He destroyed it, and you want to save face."  
  
SSJ was silent and glared at TM, but the other four took the hint.  
  
"Blunt," Amiko began, "are we, TM?"  
  
TM took a bite out of his banana and swallowed. "Hey! It's the truth-"  
  
SSJ interrupted, "It's alright, Amiko. He's right. It's just for my selfish reasons." He   
shifted his glances away from the four. The five were silent, and DDT stood up, his feet   
hurting from all that walking.  
  
"Maybe I should have gotten shoes while we were on that boat to here," he complained.  
  
SSJ smirked and sarcastically spoke, "Then we'll go and leave you while you're here whining   
like a baby."  
  
DDT drop kicked SSJ. His face was twisted in anger. SSJ was dazed and disoriented from the   
pain, and simply muttered "Oro..."  
  
"That's what you deserve!" DDT yelled.  
  
***  
  
:: Several Miles Ahead ::  
  
Sometime later, the five reached the edge of a city in the middle of the island. The   
buildings lining the dirt roads of the city seemed to be of old Japanese fashion. The roofs   
were connected into one long network of shingles. People crowded the streets as the five   
entered, trying their best to not crash into the moving crowd. Eventually, the four stopped   
at the bottom of stone steps that led into a large imperial building. They sighed as the   
people pass by without looking.  
  
"Geez," TM spoke with annoyance. "This city is crowded."  
  
Cindy looked about and thought aloud, "This place looks familiar..."  
  
DDT was twisting his head around and glanced at several places around the city. "It seems   
to be old-fashioned... Like... Medieval Japan."  
  
SSJ sat at the top of the steps in silence, leaning on his bent knees. "Yeah," he added.   
"It sorta looks like..."  
  
Amiko looked back at the towering building, and noticed a small sign in front of it,   
written in kanji. She read it, "Kyoutou..." Her eyes widened. "We're in Kyoto?!"  
  
Cindy's eyes shot open in surprise as she looked back at Amiko. "Kyoto?!"  
  
TM was in the background, muttering with his eyes wide open. "Kyoto, Japan?" he asked.  
  
SSJ spoke with an annoyed face. He realized just how much they walked. "So, that means   
we've been wandering from Osaka Harbor?!"  
  
DDT sighed, not quite knowing the layout of Japan, "I'm gonna guess that's far..."  
  
The five sighed, for they are exhausted. They sat, silent, for what seems like ten minutes.   
Finally, TM spoke, "Well, what shall we do while we're here?"  
  
"I'm tired of walking," whined Cindy.  
  
TM looked at Cindy. "Well, let's get to an inn, everyone!"  
  
***  
  
It was 11:59 PM in Osaka Harbor that night. The skies were dark, and the stars dimly shone   
from far away. The seas were calm, and the winds slowly blew. The streets were empty, and   
the boats floated and rocked in the sea.  
  
Except for one, which had its sail up and was about to leave port. A large wooden vessel   
slowly drifted away from the land, as a figure moved up to the side of the ship. The figure   
was covered with bandages, and beside him, was a young woman. An army of underlings dressed   
in black listened to orders shouted from a tall man wearing a brown coat. The figure,   
Shishio Makoto, said to his companion, of course, in Japanese, "Aa... Meiji no chikoku wa   
ore no doki ga shiru naa."  
  
For easy reading, subtitles ran across the screen with none thinking the wiser.  
[Subtitles: Ah... The Meiji Government will know my hatred.]  
  
And the mummy man continued to rant on and on and on for the next few minutes as the ship   
slowly moved away from land. His lover, Komagata Yumi, came around and hugged him tight.   
"Dare mo wa anta no ikkei ga zutto wakaranai ne, Shishio-sama..."  
  
[Subtitles: No one will ever understand such a plan as yours, Shishio-sama...]  
  
The mummy man pressed Yumi close to him. "Sou da. Nozoite... Ore no senpai wa..."  
  
[Subtitles: That's right. Except... My predecessor...]  
  
There was the sound of a horse's hooves in the background. The entire crew of the ship   
turned to see a carriage moving fast towards the port. The carriage slowed to a stop, and a   
short, red-haired man, followed by a taller black haired cop and a wily haired ex-gangster   
stepped out of the carriage. From inside the ship, the brown-coated person, Hoji, yelled,   
"Himura Kenshin da!"  
  
[Subtitles: It's Himura Kenshin!]  
  
The red-haired man, Himura Kenshin, yelled, making his declaration, "Shishio! Omae-"  
  
[Subtitles: Shishio! You-]  
  
At that point, a carrier pigeon flew to Shishio, and handed him a letter. Everyone stopped   
and looked at Shishio. Shishio raised a hand and said, "Senpai, matte naa."  
  
[Subtitles: Predecessor, wait for a bit.]  
  
Kenshin nodded, and Shishio picked up the letter, reading it carefully. He then murmured in   
English, "Ah... The author's commanding us to speak in English..."  
  
"Oh," Kenshin replied. "Is that so?"  
  
Sano was quite annoyed with the author's antics. He began, "Now, why would that asshole of   
an author make us do that?!"  
  
Saitou took a breath of his cigarette, and then insulted Sano, "Isn't it obvious, jackass?   
He doesn't want to type out all our dialogue in Japanese and then subtitle it."  
  
Sano fumed, and attempted to strangle Saitou. Shishio returned the letter to the pigeon,   
which flew away. "You were saying?" Shishio inquired.  
  
"Okay," Kenshin started again, clearing his throat. "Shishio! Stop the plan to destroy   
Tokyo!"  
  
"Heh. You really are naive, Kenshin. The world is all survival of the fittest. The strong   
live and the weak die. The Meiji government is weak, and I am strong. The Meiji government   
must die, and I must rule."  
  
At this point, another carrier pigeon flew down and landed on Shishio. Shishio picked up   
the letter attached to its foot, and read it quietly. He muttered, "Ah... Rantmon wants us   
to find that five. He says they're in Kyoto." He was silent for a bit before turning to   
Kenshin again, "See ya."  
  
The boat quickly sailed away and almost left the three in surprise.  
  
Saitou yelled in anger, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!"  
  
"What about your plan to take over Japan?!" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Forget all that!" Shishio answered. "I'd rather give up my plans then get on Rantmon's bad   
side." With that, Shishio disappeared from the scene, and Kenshin, Saitou, and Sano sighed.  
  
"Ugh," Kenshin groaned.  
  
"How shitty," continued Saitou.  
  
"He said Kyoto, right?" Sano asked. The three looked at each other, and immediately forced   
the carriage to drive them back to Kyoto with all its speed.)  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Kyoto, the sounds of footsteps and screams filled the sky. Ninjas leapt from   
roof to roof, intercepting various henchmen of Shishio and preventing the Great Kyoto Fire.   
With great force, a weasel girl, Makimachi Misao, wearing blue, kicked a black-wearing   
henchman into the wall of an inn. The wall shattered, sending splinters and little bits   
into the room. She laughed with pride, "Hah! Take that ya stupid lackey!"  
  
She ran past the inn, searching for more enemies. She stopped and turns back upon hearing   
screams from the inn. She turned back in time to see the henchman fly through the wall of   
the inn, and through the building opposite it. DDT stepped through the hole and looked   
around the city. "Now, what the HELL is going on?" he yelled.  
  
From inside the inn, SSJ and Amiko stepped outside to follow DDT. SSJ looked around and saw   
a group of black-hooded lackeys run up from behind. He quickly grabbed his sword and   
knocked them all out with the backside of his sword. He then glanced at Amiko. "Is this the   
Kyoto Fire they plan to begin?!"  
  
"If so..." She trailed off. Amiko pulled out her all-but-forgotten makeup kit and puts on   
her blue makeup. A bright light enveloped her and she emerged as Blue Bird Shadow Lady. She   
soared up into the sky and searched through the town.  
  
Meanwhile back on ground, Misao was confused as she stared up at Amiko. She then turned to   
SSJ and DDT, asking rapidly, "HOW did your friend do that?!"  
  
"I'm not really sure myself," SSJ explained... Well, he didn't really explain anything, huh?  
  
"And that was the first time I saw it," said DDT.  
  
After a while, Amiko landed on the ground in front of them, and informed them all, "There   
are a lot of black ninjas gathering in the North and Southwest part of the city!"  
  
Misao heard this with eagerness, "Seriously?!" she replied. "Damn! I have to go, now!"  
  
Misao then dashed off, leaving SSJ, DDT, and Amiko alone in the narrow alley. SSJ then   
turned to run after her, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm going to help stop this, as well!"  
  
SSJ disappeared around the corner. The two would have been chasing after him if not for a   
gunshot heard behind them. Amiko and DDT turned around and see Cindy with a smoking gun,   
and a guy on the ground screaming in pain. Blood gushed from his shoulder, with a   
smoldering bullet inside. Cindy spoke, "This is just like Rurouni Kenshin..." She looked   
back at them with the corner of her eyes.  
  
Amiko meekly smiled. "Yeah. This world is strange," she explained. "I never did explain   
about the anime worlds or where the bishounen came from."  
  
***  
  
A small black bird beat its wings in the night sky. It was a freezing night, without sign   
of flames or smoke throughout all of Japan. It landed on a rather large battleship, a   
Rengoku. More specifically, Shishio Makoto's Rengoku. The wood of the cover was destroyed,   
as to drive the ship all the faster. Shishio was muddled in thought as he read and reread   
Rantmon's letter.  
  
'Kyoto... This completely ruins my plans,' he thought to himself, 'Not only that, but this   
would severely annoy Rantmon if I were to fail. Damn it, all!  
  
Yumi pressed close to Shishio, comforting him. She ignored the heat emanating from his body   
as she encouraged, "You don't need to torture yourself in your thoughts, Shishio-sama...   
Every one of us would do the same. This is Rantmon, after all."  
  
The small black bird landed in front of Shishio, a letter tied to its leg. Shishio sighed   
again with frustration, struggling not to pull out his palm trees for hair. "Not another   
letter!" he yelled with complaint.  
  
Shishio grabbed the letter and set the bird on fire, letting its ashes fall to the sea.   
Shishio opened the letter and read it. He sighed once more, "I'm to report to Rantmon's   
palace once I get those brats. The council is meeting again."  
  
Yumi's eyes widened as she listens to Shishio, and bursted out loud, "THE COUNCIL?! IT   
HASN'T MET FOR YEARS!"  
  
"I know," Shishio replied, "That is why I'm confused. Is it all because of those damn kids?"  
  
Everyone was silent. The winds blew as the ship moves onward, with the sea glittering and   
sloshing about. Finally, Hoji declared, "We are near land. Kyoto isn't too far off."  
  
"Fetch me a carriage, then," commanded Shishio.  
  
Hoji saluted Shishio, who was stepping off the ship to a ramp which connected to a small   
boat. The wind howled once more, and Shishio's small vessel rocked in the wind as they head   
for shore. "We'll prepare," Shishio began his command, "and in three days time, we will   
find those five.  
  
***  
  
It was a success. The Great Kyoto Fire had been thwarted. With the help of Misao, SSJ, and   
his bishoujo, the North is clear. Amiko, her bishounen, along with Cindy and her guns had   
taken the West side, easily defeating the rather primitive enemies. (I mean, there was   
Squall and Cloud 'Omnislash'-ing and 'Lionheart'-ing most of them.) TM and DDT used their   
Zero Slash and Fireball respectively, easily cleaning out the Southwest. It was all and   
well, except now, they have to deal with quite a few of the Juppongatana.  
  
Kamatari and Hennya met Amiko and Cindy at the West wall of Kyoto. Usui and Anji met TM and   
DDT at the Southwest corner. Fuji and Saizuchi met SSJ and Misao at the North.  
  
SSJ raised up his sword, blade pointing to the sky, ready to fight the giant monstrosity   
that was Fuji. Saizuchi only laughed at the boy, "You think you can defeat Fuji?! What an   
insolent twerp you are!"  
  
SSJ's glare did not fade, however. His determined glare shown through the night, with the   
torches burning on the ground. SSJ stood, feet far apart. Both his hands gripped his weak   
sword as tight as they could, with veins showing clearly on his skin. He panted with   
fatigue. Blood dripped from his blade. He then thought, 'None of those people I fought are   
going to die, are they? ...Bah. What does it matter? I don't know them. I don't care about   
them. Just think of the problems at hand.'  
  
Saizuchi then smirked, and pointed a finger at SSJ. He laughed once more, and commanded   
Fuji. "Fuji! Why not have some fun?! KILL THE BOY!"  
  
Misao stood a distance back, witnessing SSJ as he held his ground. He was a boy none older   
than her, yet, he was standing up against this freak! Fuji raised his sword in the air, his   
powerful muscles showing clearly in the dim light. "What courage he has... ...Or is that   
just stupidity?" Misao muttered to herself, with plenty of Oniwabanshuu ninjas surrounding   
the scene.  
  
Fuji then raised his sword higher. His left hand came forward to balance himself. Then he   
let a slash down on where SSJ stood.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Amiko and Cindy confronted Kamatari, the proud and scary fag, and Hennya, the   
bat-shaped, bony fighter. Kamatari stood, supporting his giant scythe on his shoulders.   
Hennya stood with his cape covering nearly every inch of his body. They were shadowed in   
darkness. Amiko stood, unarmed, but with her bishounen surrounding her. Her bishounen stood   
as well, armed to the teeth, and ready to pounce on the two. Cindy stood, armed with ten   
guns (SSJ *still* hadn't returned her two guns, yet), aimed at the two.  
  
Kamatari only smiled, and Hennya seemed to grin under his mask. "It seems that we are   
outnumbered, ne," Kamatari calmly said.  
  
Amiko raised up her fists, ready to fight the fairy dressed in a kimono. The sad thing   
would be that all of that about Kamatari was literally true. "Obviously," she agreed. "You   
won't stop us like we have stopped you, Kamatari!"  
  
Kamatari's grin grew. "So it seems a cute girl like you already knows my name."  
  
Amiko facefaulted, and her bishounen gritted their teeth. They glared at Kamatari as Amiko   
murmured, "I'm too damn sexy... But anyway... Aren't you in love with Shishio?!" She yelled   
this as she pointed to Kamatari.  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with having two loves." Kamatari then looked at Cindy,   
scratching his feminine chin with his feminine hands. "Or three, at that."  
  
Cindy facefaulted as well, and responded with a volley of bullets. Kamatari defended the   
fury, spinning his scythe around to block the many bullets, he then counters with a sweep   
with his chain. "You two are cute and all," he commented, "But that won't stop me from   
proving my love for Shishio!"  
  
And over in the corner, Hennya stood, sulking off a distance away. He was only visible by a   
spotlight from nowhere, and he muttered to himself, "Well, I'm in the background again..."   
With that, Amiko and Cindy began their fight with Kamatari, while Amiko's bishounen quickly   
ganged up on Hennya, defeating him easily.  
  
***  
  
TM and DDT stood, facing the blind spearman Usui and the rebel monk Anji. TM, with his   
bloody sword in hand, held his position, ready to fight. DDT stepped up to TM, and then   
asked, "So... Who are these people?"  
  
TM restrained himself from facefaulting, and muttered back, "You never saw Rurouni   
Kenshin?!"  
  
DDT shook his head, wondering what the heck a "Rurouni Kenshin" was. TM then went on,   
ignoring Anji and Usui, explaining the basic plot of Rurouni Kenshin. He outlined the Kyoto   
Arc, and the priest arc which will not be discussed, since it is not in the manga.  
  
DDT nodded in apprehension as TM explained all the battles and how everyone was defeated.   
He then asked, "So, how does it end?"  
  
TM was silent. "I don't know," he said after a pause. "The anime doesn't go to the end. It   
was cancelled before it could. Ask SSJ for the end of the manga."  
  
Usui interrupted with a cough, and Anji sneezed in the background. TM and DDT finally   
noticed the two again. And then their fight would've begun, if not for a loud call   
throughout the city. It sounded like a bullhorn, sounding through the city and interrupting   
all action. Anji and Usui looked towards the direction of the sound, and back at the two.  
  
"Feh," Usui murmured with conceit. "You kids aren't worth the effort. Let's go."  
  
Anji was silent, still. The two left, with TM and DDT in the dust of their stances. TM's   
curses echoed through the city.  
  
***  
  
SSJ stood in place. He saw the towering Fuji walk away, thundering footsteps echoing   
through the dirt. His right hand throbbed in a violent pain. He wasn't bleeding, thankfully   
enough, but he stood, glaring at the hulking giant. He was defeated and useless. He looked   
at his sword, or what was left of it. It was torn to pieces from the large impact.  
  
When Fuji attacked, SSJ was fast enough, luckily, to jump to his left. Unfortunately, the   
dodge wasn't fast enough, and the attack came down on his cheap, useless, mass-produced   
sword. The impact was too great for his arm, let alone his hand.  
  
So now, it was numb. He was not able to do anything about it, but he didn't care. Another   
sword was wasted. Its scattered shards spread along the ground. All because he lacked any   
skill whatsoever.  
  
"Damn it all!" he swore. "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I'll always   
fail... I lost against the androids, and only won against the last one because it was   
severely weakened. I couldn't defeat Jallopsimon where DDT could with ease. Dark utterly   
destroyed whatever pride I had left in myself. And now... Once more..."  
  
SSJ gritted his teeth, grinding them against each other. His eyes were wide, and his pupils   
tiny. Hatred ran through his veins.  
  
'DAMN THEM!' he screamed in his mind. 'DAMN THEM ALL! HOW DARE THEY SHATTER MY PRIDE, AND   
THEN RUN AWAY!'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Misao,   
looking absolutely cute as she walked up to him. His eyes widened as she came closer; her   
eyes seemed to reflect pain.  
  
...But then she jumped and gave him a kick straight to the nose. His nose bled from the   
impact, and he held it in pain. "WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?!" Her scream echoed through the   
area. "CRAZY LITTLE ASSHOLE! THINK OF ALL THE PROPERTY DAMAGE YOU CAUSED BECAUSE YOU WANTED   
TO FIGHT THAT THING!"  
  
SSJ fell to the ground in a heap of pain. Misao sighed, and then looked down on SSJ's   
unconscious body. She turned around, and walked back to the Aoiya restaurant. SSJ lay on   
the floor, with swirls for eyes. "Oro..."  
  
Later, Amiko and Cindy approached the body of SSJ. Amiko could only sigh as she and Cindy   
dragged him back to the room.  
  
***  
  
TM and DDT returned to the room the next morning, finding that the wall was already fixed.   
It had been a long night. All they did all night was fending off ninja hordes for Shishio   
after the two Juppongatana members ditched them. They returned to the room to find only   
Cindy and Amiko, sitting and leaning on the wall opposite the door they entered, half   
asleep. The futons on the floor were tossed away from the center, and a puddle of melted   
wax and a black wick lay in a small bowl in the corner.  
  
They saw that SSJ wasn't in the room. TM inquired, "Where's SSJ?!"  
  
Amiko opened her eyes, and looked at the two, then at Cindy, on her right. She looked   
around the room, and replied, "Gah. How should I know?!"  
  
"Well," he began asking, "if he's not here, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"  
  
Amiko put her hands in her hair and nearly pulled it out. "LIKE I WOULD KNOW?!"  
  
Cindy woke up from the yelling. She yawned, and drowsily muttered, "What's going on...?"   
She rubbed her eyes to find Amiko and TM grappling with each other. She sighed when she saw   
Kamui appear and psychically run TM into a wall.  
  
She saw DDT sigh and speak, "We should find SSJ... Who knows what he got himself into NOW."  
  
"You mean like that time on Christmas?" said Cindy.  
  
DDT nodded, and Cindy stood, following DDT as he stepped outside. Amiko returned Kamui, and   
followed as well. TM crawled close behind.  
  
***  
  
SSJ sat over in the forested mountains. He sat under a tree, a little ways from a small hut   
he found. He sat with bent knees, hugging them and sighing. Depression tore away at his   
heart, and hatred resided in his soul. He was slowly weakening. He muttered under his   
breath, "Tired... So tired... Of losing... Why can't I win? Why?! Why am I fighting,   
anyway?! Just for my ego? If I am fighting for myself, why can't I win?"  
  
A shadow and voice interrupted his thoughts, "You can't win because you're weak."  
  
SSJ's eyes opened, and he looked up to see the giant Hiko Seijuurou. His large manto seemed   
to block out the sun as he stood over him. He held a jug over his shoulders as he stood.   
SSJ quickly rose to his feet, and still had to look up to Hiko. "Then, how do I become   
strong?!" he asked. It was the one thing he needed to know.  
  
Hiko sighed, and began to walk away towards his small hut. He talked over his shoulders,   
"If you want to be strong, then you have to work at it."  
  
"Then, why not train me, Hiko?!"  
  
Hiko stopped in his tracks, and turned back at SSJ. "How the Hell do you know my name?"  
  
"It's a long story, and it'll make your head explode."  
  
Hiko turned around and stepped towards his hut once more. He spoke again, "Come with me.   
We'll get some basic techniques down."  
  
SSJ smirked. He was finally going to get powerful!  
  
But that smirked was wiped straight off when he received a kick straight to his side. He   
flew into the forest in pain, and turned around to see Amiko, hair full of leaves and face   
red with anger.  
  
***  
  
Sometime later, SSJ, Amiko, Cindy, TM, and DDT were gathered in front of Hiko's hut. SSJ   
had his lower torso covered with bandages from Amiko's attack. He glared at Amiko, who   
glared back at him. She simply advised him, "You've got to stop running away, you know   
that?"  
  
SSJ turned away. "Tch. What do you care?"  
  
"Y'know, we aren't the kind who doesn't care. You're our friend, and we worry about you,   
damn it! You've got to stop abandoning us for yourself!"  
  
SSJ rose to his feet, and so did Amiko. "Well, if you care so much," he challenged, "how   
about we fight?! Mano a mano! Man to man!"  
  
SSJ only got a fist to his left cheek for that, because after all, she wasn't a man. Hiko   
could only sigh as SSJ lay on the ground. Hiko then noticed the sword and sheathe on TM's   
belt. "Boy," he commanded TM. "Show me a stroke."  
  
TM looked up at Hiko, and rose to show him how he struck with the sword. He raised the   
sword up, and sliced downward. Hiko facefaulted, and said, "Damn it, that's horrible form!   
Is that how you really attack?!"  
  
TM nodded. Hiko grabbed TM by the shirt collar and dragged him to the waterfall. With the   
other hand, he grabbed SSJ as well.  
  
DDT could only mutter aloud as they were dragged away, "I guess they were really that   
bad..."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Cindy. "And I thought they were pretty good."  
  
The two followed the strong master to the waterfall, and saw SSJ and TM's harsh training.   
Amiko, along with them, returned to Kyoto.  
  
***  
  
Amiko, Cindy, and DDT returned to the city to find Misao and the Oniwabanshuu waiting for   
them. Aoshi was missing, of course, and Misao walked up to Amiko. Amiko smiled, along with   
Misao. "Thanks," said Misao as she bowed. "I heard you all helped a lot- Hey, where're your   
friends?"  
  
Amiko sighed, and looked back towards the mountains. "Hiko's training them."  
  
"Ah! Kenshin's master!"  
  
Amiko nodded. Misao sighed. "Well, since you helped us, I'm inviting you to the Aoiya. Come   
on, we've heard a lot about you. Shishio's out to get you."  
  
Amiko and Cindy's eyes shot wide open. "SHISHIO?! WHY?!" screamed the two.  
  
Misao smiled. "I'll tell you along the way."  
  
***  
  
A small carriage appeared in Kyoto. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saitou both rushed out of the   
cart, searching for any sign of Shishio. Of course, there was none, and they all faulted   
onto the floor. Boy, they were tired, and so was the horse and driver. Dead tired. Driving   
from Osaka to Kyoto in a little over six hours was a feat. Especially when they had to   
fight through swarms of ninjas and random battles. But in any case, they were finally in   
Kyoto.  
  
Saitou announced his plans, "I'll search for whatever information I can find on Shishio."  
  
Saitou began to walk away, if not for Sano yelling at him, "Hey! What about *us*?!"  
  
Saitou glanced at Sano. "What *about* you?"  
  
Sano sighed, and Saitou walked off. He then turned to Kenshin. "Looks like Shishio is in   
Kyoto," he stated the obvious.  
  
"Indeed, Sano."  
  
"Any idea on where we will find information?"  
  
Kenshin began to walk away from the tired carriage. He spoke over his shoulder, "Aoiya."  
  
***  
  
Cindy, DDT, and Amiko sat on mats opposite from Okina, Misao, and Kaoru. They all wore new   
kimono and yukata, for their old clothes were bloody and dirty as Hell. So, they discussed   
about SSJ, Shishio, Kenshin, and the like. Cindy was eating a rice ball when Misao spoke,   
"When will your friend return? I think I forgot to thank him for the help."  
  
"SSJ?" Amiko thought aloud. "Who knows when he'll get his act together."  
  
Cindy swallowed a rice ball, and then spoke, "It might take a while. I mean, he's been   
really depressed recently."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru inquired. "Then it might be a good thing that he's training with Hiko."  
  
DDT started a flame inside his fist, and quickly made toast. He stuffed it into his mouth   
as they all heard footsteps. Within a few seconds, Kenshin and Sano enter the room. Both   
Amiko and Cindy instantly swoon.  
  
"KENSHIN!" screamed Amiko.  
  
"SANO!" screamed Cindy.  
  
Kenshin and Sano turned chibi for a bit. "Oro?" both managed to mutter.  
  
Less than a second later, before even Kenshin knew it, Amiko and Cindy had their arms   
around Kenshin and Sano respectively. Amiko's bishounen weren't too happy, of course, nor   
was Kaoru.  
  
"Even though I shouldn't care at all," Squall complained, "but don't you already have   
enough bishounen?!"  
  
"Aren't you my fiancée?!" echoed Kamui's voice.  
  
Trowa whined, "What about me?!"  
  
And finally, Kaoru yelled, "KENSHIIIIN!"  
  
Amiko sighed, and peeled herself off Kenshin. Cindy didn't follow suit with Sano. Kenshin,   
Sano, Kaoru, and Misao turned and saw DDT.  
  
Sano asked, "Is your friend always like this?"  
  
"Pretty much, whenever they see a bishounen."  
  
Sano and Kenshin sighed. Kaoru fumed.  
  
***  
  
Three days passed, and SSJ and TM were still training with Hiko. Their training had been   
intense, but it was all worth it. TM lay on the ground, full of fatigue and sweat soaking   
into his clothes. SSJ sat on a rock, panting loudly from the training. He had a bruise on   
his left arm. Three days ago, his defense was poor, and his offense was even poorer. Not   
even Arashi's skill could salvage the wreck that was form. TM, similarly, had horrible form.  
  
Over the last three days, the two had trained extensively with Hiko, learning basic   
maneuvers, defensive techniques, and many other escapes. Hiko even went ahead to teach them   
every technique before the Kuzu Ryuu Sen. They were always progressing; he saw it in their   
eyes. He couldn't teach them the Kuzu Ryuu Sen, however, because of SSJ's weakness. He   
wanted SSJ to find it on his own.  
  
Hiko sat in his hut, drinking sake as his students rested and chatted. TM lay on the dirt,   
panting as the sun hit his eyes.  
  
"Why won't he teach us the Kuzu Ryuu Sen?!" TM complained.  
  
SSJ sighed, and muttered under his breath, "Because of my weakness..."  
  
"What could that be?"  
  
"I don't know... It's that something that always made me lose. Was it the fear of losing   
that caused me to lose?"  
  
"That would have been ironic."  
  
"Yeah... I don't know why."  
  
Then the realization hit him. "Wait, you weren't depressed after you lost to Dark. How did   
you deal with the fact you couldn't have defended your friends? Dark could have killed us   
at any time!"  
  
TM smirked. "One word explains it all: "Could"."  
  
SSJ's eyes shoot wide open as TM continued, "He didn't kill us. We're still alive. You   
dwell too much on the past. You once said yourself when we were in school, 'Just deal with   
today. There's no good dwelling on yesterday.' What happened to that? You can't change   
yesterday, but you can change today. But, you can always learn from yesterday to make today   
better."  
  
TM paused, and SSJ was as silent as he could be. "Was that the answer? Don't let your   
bitter memories cloud your mind."  
  
TM turned to SSJ, and saw that SSJ's frown finally turned into a smile. TM smirked as he   
realized he said something right. The two were silent before SSJ spoke, "Thanks. For the   
advice. You've been a great friend throughout this adventure."  
  
And at that point, Hiko approached the two. He grinned, and spoke, "Looks like you two are   
ready for the Kuzu Ryuu Sen."  
  
***  
  
Amiko, Cindy, and DDT were helping in the Aoiya when they heard giant, thundering   
footsteps. They rushed outside to see a giant shadow cast over them. Misao, Kenshin, and   
Sano followed close behind the three. Amiko and Cindy couldn't have resisted themselves   
again as they jumped on Kenshin and Sano.  
  
DDT sighed as Fuji came into clear view from afar, "Dear Lord... Looks like this'll be   
problematic."  
  
"Sounds like Shishio is finally attacking," announced Kenshin.  
  
Cindy grabbed her hair and tugged on it. "SSJ AND TM AREN'T DONE, YET?!"  
  
The group then ran towards the giant. They ran into Saitou on the way, who had information   
aplenty on Shishio and his Juppongatana. Soon after, Shishio came in sight, only a carriage   
behind Fuji.  
  
Kenshin yelled at the mummyman, "Shishio!"  
  
Sano noticed the monk riding on top of the carriage. "ANJI!" he yelled in surprise.  
  
"Aoshi!" yelled Misao as she saw Aoshi.  
  
Fuji stopped, and Shishio stepped out of his carriage. The rest of the Juppongatana   
appeared, and Shishio smiled. "Senpai... Looks like we meet again. However, I'm not after   
you or Japan." Shishio looked at Amiko, Cindy, and DDT. He sighed, "Three out of five? Oh   
well. Good enough for Rantmon, I guess."  
  
With that, Shishio commanded his Juppongatana to attack. Hennya was first up, and faced off   
with DDT. It wasn't a very long match, for DDT quickly launched a fireball at Hennya.   
Shishio's face twisted in surprise as he sees the ball of flames raced towards Hennya,   
catching him on fire. All of Hennya's explosives quickly caught on fire as well, and with a   
great boom, Hennya was thrown into a building, nearly rendered dead. One down, nine to go.   
(Chou is in prison, and Aoshi joined Shishio, remember?)  
  
"Well," began DDT, "That was simple."  
  
Aoshi's voice called through the group, "Battousai. Get up."  
  
Kenshin quickly took on Aoshi. With a lightning fast Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, Aoshi was   
quelled, and his senses returned. With a Zero Gatotsu, Usui was impaled right through the   
heart by Saitou. With a great Futae no Kiwami, Sano took out Anji.  
  
"I didn't even get a line..." was all Anji said in the entire fic.  
  
Then, there were six Juppongatana left. Kamatari quickly went forward to face Cindy, Misao,   
and Kaoru. It wasn't a hard fight. With a volley of bullets from Cindy, the staff   
shattered, and the blade flew into Iwanbo. With a loud tearing noise and the clink of   
armor, a person inside Iwanbo was revealed. Everyone looked at the person, Gein, who   
quickly ran away as fast his legs could take him. Misao and Kaoru quickly took out Kamatari.  
  
"No!" he screamed as he as knocked away. "Shishio-sama!"  
  
Yumi only laughed at Kamatari. Next, Amiko and Ranma quickly got rid of Saizuchi and Houji   
in a gigantic team-up technique a la Rival Schools. Now, only Soujirou and Fuji was left.   
Fuji roared as he took a giant step forward, causing everyone to disperse. Everyone looked   
up at the gigantic monster. No one had any technique capable of defeating it. Cindy   
exhausted all her bullets. Amiko's bishounen couldn't even touch it, since they were all   
quickly knocked out. Kenshin, Sano, and Saitou failed to do any damage whatsoever. Shishio   
laughed as Fuji dominated them all. Not even Ifrit could cause harm to the monster, Fuji.   
Shishio laughed louder as his enemies could only run away from Fuji.  
  
That was, until a voice rang out through the air. "ZERO SLASH!"  
  
A razor sharp wave of red flew through the air, striking Fuji in the chest. Fuji was   
knocked back, and his giant sword split in two. The tip of the sword flew away and landed   
in the middle of a nearby abandoned street. Yumi, Shishio, and Soujirou were all taken   
aback by the surprise attack, and Amiko, Cindy, and DDT turned around, knowing who to   
expect arriving in cliché anime style.  
  
They saw TM, clad in new clothes, landing behind them. He wore leather shoulder pads and   
chest armor. Underneath that was a black shirt, loosely tucked into blue pants. His pants   
were tucked into new boots, with two straps on it. On his right side, rested his sheathe.   
In his left hand, Hiko's sword was clearly visible in the light. "It's showtime!" he yelled.  
  
"TM!" exclaimed Cindy.  
  
Amiko grinned. "Finally back!"  
  
"YES!" DDT yelled.  
  
Fuji regained his ground, and yelled in fury. A large cut was seen in his armor, and TM   
smiled at his handy work. He ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I rock."  
  
Fuji took another step forward, but this time, two large waves flew at Fuji. They were   
invisible, being nothing but currents of air circulating around a void. The attack struck   
Fuji at both shoulders, and Fuji was thrown into the air. Shishio's mouth dropped open, and   
Fuji fell into a block of houses. Houses were crushed under Fuji's weight. Everyone turned   
to see where the attack came from. SSJ was seen falling to the rooftops, still without a   
sword. He jumped to the floor beside TM. "Sorry for being late, Amiko-chan," he said with a   
smirk.  
  
Cindy and DDT quickly restrained Amiko as she shouted in anger, "DAMN RIGHT, YOU'RE LATE!"  
  
Shishio's voice cut through Amiko's yells, "Kid. What was that?!"  
  
Amiko shut up, and turned to Shishio. SSJ smiled, "That was one of my less original   
attacks, the Wind Slash."  
  
"A copy of my Zero Slash," added TM.  
  
"How the Hell did you two perform these techniques?!" Shishio yelled.  
  
TM smiled, and explained, "Well, the sword is not only a channel for your attacks, but for   
your soul and ideals. The Zero Slash is nothing but a void created from my swordsman   
spirit, or kenki. I use the void, nothingness, Zero, the cut through objects, made sharp by   
my sword."  
  
SSJ continued, "The Wind Slash is a different form of the Zero Slash. Not only do I create   
a void from my own kenki, but mine is crystal clear. I learned to gather my spirit in my   
fists, and I managed to do the Wind Slash barehanded and without a sword. Heh. It's not as   
sharp and concentrated as TM's Zero Slash, but it does the job."  
  
Shishio's mind was filled with doubt. He muttered quietly, 'Oh no... These kids... They're   
impossible... Not even I would be able to beat them, with attacks as powerful as those...'  
  
Shishio got up, and commanded Soujirou to run away. Soujirou tried to rebuke, but Shishio   
explained, "There's no way we can win, now. We've lost. Just get going."  
  
He then faced Kenshin. After a harsh battle which shall not be discussed, since most people   
know how that battle went, Kenshin won, and Shishio exploded in flames along with Yumi. The   
Juppongatana was defeated. All of them. Amiko ran to help Kenshin, knocking Kaoru into a   
wall. "Are you okay, Kenshin?!"  
  
Suddenly and randomly, the Fox lady, Megumi, appeared from out of nowhere. "Ken-san!" she   
said as her only line was used up.  
  
And then, one more day passed.  
  
***  
  
After a day, Kaoru wouldn't stop complaining about Amiko hanging around Kenshin. It took TM   
capturing her in order to make her shut up. Needless to say, it surprised everyone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Misao yelled at TM, pointing at the bishie ball in his hand.  
  
TM didn't want to bother explaining, so he said simply, "Well, she'll be fine inside my   
bishoujo's waiting room."  
  
The group then explained the entire concept of catching bishounen and bishoujo. How they   
could capture bishounen, and they'd wait in a waiting room of sorts until they were called.   
Megumi looked over everyone's wounds, and Kenshin inquired to Hiko, who had visited from   
the mountains, "Why does TM have your sword?"  
  
"Well," Hiko replied, "He was the best pupil I ever had, and it would be bad for him to use   
a mass-produced sword."  
  
An imaginary dong sound called in the background. SSJ turned his head around, looking   
around for the source of the sound. Kenshin's expression became lifeless. "B-b-best   
s-student you ever h-had?!"  
  
Hiko nodded, and Amiko comforted Kenshin. Her bishounen got tired of complaining, and were   
busy with a Gamecube in their own waiting room. SSJ then turned to Misao, who sat next to   
him, "Well, I guess I'm sorry for the property damage I caused."  
  
Misao sighed, "I guess it's okay, as long as that thing was defeated."  
  
"Heh."  
  
After a silence, Misao spoke, "I guess I should apologize for kicking you right in the   
face."  
  
"Well, it was my fault for challenging the thing."  
  
"If it helps I'll come along. I need to find Rantmon one of these days."  
  
SSJ smiled. "Heh. Thanks."  
  
Amiko stood up. "Well, I don't think we should stay here long. Rantmon could be coming at   
any moment." Everyone agreed. TM convinced Megumi to join him, and she disappeared in red   
to join his bishoujo in the waiting room. Amiko managed to use her cuteness on Kenshin and   
Hiko, and they both joined her ever growing army of bishounen.  
  
Cindy yelled to Sano, latching onto him, "SANO! YOU'LL BE MY HUSBAND!"  
  
Sano grinned and Saitou sighed, muttering something like "Aho" under his breath. "Well,   
it's good enough for me," Sano simply said at last to Saitou.  
  
Amiko lended Cindy a bishie-ball, and Sano disappeared into Cindy's waiting room. Just for   
fun, she captured Saitou and Aoshi as well. Subsequent screams could have been heard from   
her bishie ball. Misao disappeared in red and joins SSJ's ranks of Relena, Arashi, Suzuka,   
Yuzuriha, and et cetera. DDT was left bishoujo-less, but it was not like he knew any of the   
bishoujo, anyway.  
  
From there, the group said good bye to the Oniwabanshuu, and then left Kyoto. With a   
carriage, they reached Osaka harbor again.  
  
DDT smiled as he began, "Well, that was a nice five days."  
  
Cindy nodded. "Yes, it was! I got me Sano!"  
  
Aoshi and Saitou's voices called through the bishie balls in her pocket.  
  
"What about me?" Aoshi muttered, feeling dejected.  
  
"...Aku? Soku? Zan?" The author needs not emphasize who said that.  
  
A boat arrived, and the crew boarded. One more step forward for them. SSJ sniffed the ocean   
breeze, then turned to Amiko. "Well, here we go again."  
  
Amiko smiled as she looked at SSJ. She nodded, "Yep. Another adventure."  
  
And all the while, TM had to lean over the rail, vomit flying from his mouth. The boat   
sailed further from Osaka, leaving the little island of Japan behind them.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: TACTICS -  
  
Gira tto shita kimi no me ni Doki tto shita hirusagari   
Shakki tto shita ore no karada marude tamesareteru you ni   
Tsun tto shita kimi to kuuki ni zoku tto shita koigokoro wa   
Zara tto shita suna wo kami sareru ga mama yoru ni naru   
  
Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de wain wo nomasete kurenai ka   
Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta otoko to onna wa eien sa   
  
Hageshiku Lady Ah Give me your love   
Ayashiku Lady I need your love   
Tama ni miseru samishige na me ga   
Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai   
Sunao ni Lady Ah Give me your love   
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love   
Kimi no shigusa ni furimawasarete   
Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru   
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and   
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: WHOA. DEAR LORD THAT WAS LONG.  
  
Amiko: NO THANKS TO YOU!  
  
TM: Okay! Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI!  
  
Cindy: We find a deserted mansion off in the middle of nowhere.  
  
DDT: Now, this isn't just any ORDINARY mansion... There's a secret to be had in it.  
  
SSJ: And in there, we find more than we ever bargain for.  
  
TM: With 100% more wackiness. That, and killer zombies.  
  
Amiko: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI! "The Mansion of Nightmares".  
  
Squall: ...Whatever.  
  
---- 


	22. The Mansion of Nightmares

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero with the opening mostly by TM  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG...?: RESIDENT EVIL VOICE -   
  
Resident Evil... Code Veronica X...  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play   
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
Amiko: Last time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
SSJ: We arrive in Kyoto by random accident!  
  
TM: SSJ and I train with Hiko Seijuurou, because we sucked so much.  
  
Cindy: And now, they don't suck!  
  
DDT: As much.  
  
(SSJ and TM glare at DDT. DDT sweatdrops.)  
  
DDT: Anyway, on with the show.  
  
---- Chapter 22: The Mansion of Nightmares ----  
  
On a rather large wooden boat, the five appeared on deck. The caustic smell of rotting   
flesh filled their nostrils as the boat neared a rather small island. TM had been on deck   
for a while, vomiting out his lunch from sea-sickness. He caught a whiff of the odor once   
more, and vomitted what he had left in his gut.  
  
SSJ covered his nose, trying to block out the scent. His face hardly changed from his usual   
glare as he leered towards the island. Amiko sweatdropped as she caught sight of SSJ's   
serious face. She muttered, "You don't have to be all serious, SSJ."  
  
"Meh," SSJ just replied. "It smells like there's been a war..."  
  
Amiko then caught scent of the surrounding. She suddenly felt nauseous as she muttered,   
"Ugh... I think I'm gonna puke."  
  
The DDT added, "What are you all complaining about? It smells like my favorite foods!"   
Everyone turned blue and glanced at DDT in disgust. They then returned to their own   
thoughts.  
  
Cindy just said, "Maybe going below deck will get rid of the smell," and got up to leave.  
  
"I'm going, too!" Amiko yelled after her.  
  
The two girls then dashed off as quickly as they could, bolting the door and closing all   
the windows. The guys sweatdropped, then turned back towards the island. SSJ wondered, "How   
long until we get to that island?"  
  
TM said in reply, "Possibly a half hour."  
  
***  
  
Thirty minutes later... SSJ looked at the scene change. He then said with sarcasm, "My, are   
we on the dot".  
  
"Wow," TM muttered. "I'm psychic."  
  
The ship then landed on a dock of the small island. Loads of crewmembers dropped off   
various large crates on the dock, waiting for their receivers to pick it up. SSJ and TM   
disembarked from the ship, nose plugs blocking out the smell. DDT soon followed, licking   
his lips in delight. His stomach growled, as well as the familiar pungent scent caught his   
nose once more.  
  
SSJ looked at him and asked, "Now really, how the HELL can you stand your food, let alone   
this smell?!"  
  
"Yeah!" TM added. "How the hell can you be hungry now?! You must have an iron stomach!"  
  
"Shut up," the DDT spat back. "And it's more likely made from Zinc."  
  
TM and SSJ were silent. Just then Amiko and Cindy appeared and stepped off the ship, noses   
covered of course. Amiko sighed, "Damn, I can still smell it..."  
  
Cindy added wtih tact, "It smells like shit."  
  
"No kidding." Amiko then turned to SSJ, who was looking off towards the depths of the   
island. "Why stop here?"  
  
SSJ turned to Amiko and answered, "I can sorta sense a dark presence..."  
  
Amiko was silent as she tried to feel with her soul. She then said, "Yeah. I feel it, too."   
A silence passed, and Amiko just sighed as her stomach growled, "Nope. It was just hunger."  
  
SSJ and company facefaulted. A large bullhorn was heard from the ship, "All crew return to   
the ship. She sails in five minutes."  
  
The crew hastily returned to their creaky wooden ship, complaining about the receivers not   
arriving. The rather large crates lined the edge of the docks, standing near the waves as   
they crashed upward. The five sighed as they were left alone on the disgusting island, with   
no way out. TM looked around the dock, then towards the inside of the island. He then   
turned to the rest and said, "This place sort of looks familiar."  
  
SSJ and Cindy looked around as well. SSJ agreed, "Yeah. You're right."  
  
"Doesn't look like any place from an anime," Cindy said, however.  
  
"Must be deja vu..." Just then, thunderous booms crashed in the background, surprising all   
of the five. Storm clouds rattled in the distance. A whirlpool formed across the sea. Birds   
flew from the storm, speeding as fast as they could to escape its claws. SSJ advised, "Come   
on. Let's find a house on this island."  
  
"And what makes you think there are any?!" the DDT spat back at him.  
  
SSJ gave a narrow, Rurouni-Kenshin-esque, glare at DDT. He spoke with sarcasm, "Well, those   
packages must have been randomly sent here, y'know, and randomly dropped for no good   
reason."  
  
DDT glared back at SSJ as he returned, "Just shut up. You're just so witty, eh?"  
  
Amiko then interrupted, "Let's just go."  
  
The five then started off from the docks, stepping on the cold pavement towards a gigantic   
hill off in the distance. It was all quiet without a sound other than their own breaths as   
they moved forward. They passed fences, various bridges, and some Victorian decoration   
before a noise faintly sounded somewhere. SSJ was the only one to hear as he whipped his   
head around. He then yelled, "What was that?!"  
  
TM froze and looked around. All he saw was sand and stone around as he muttered, "Dunno,   
don't hear anything..."  
  
Amiko looked back and yelled to the two, stopped in their tracks, "Hurry up!"  
  
The two exchanged glances and shrugged it off and continued onward. They came to a point   
where they stepped off the pavement and began walking on dirt. Soft dirt. They kicked up   
the dirt as they moved along, walking on an uneven foundation under the dirt. TM then   
muttered, "I'm getting deja vu again..."  
  
SSJ looked around for the slightest noise. "Yeah, that ominous feeling is everywhere now..."  
  
There was a silence as everyone stops to look around. The DDT, being the clever prankster,   
snapped a twig right next to SSJ's ear. SSJ jumped in surprise, nearly screaming in terror.   
He turned around and noticed a laughing DDT. He then rounded on his "friend", slashing him   
with the sheathe of his shattered sword. He yelled with anger, "You bastard!"  
  
SMACK! DDT was sent flying into an old tree, the wits knocked out of him. He coughed out   
dirt and tried brushing his hair free from twigs. He then muttered, "Asshat."  
  
SSJ wittily spat, "At least I'm not named after insecticide."  
  
DDT failed to return the insult as he felt someone pick him up off the ground from behind.   
The other four were surprised when they saw the shaded figure, wearing fraying clothes. DDT   
got a close look at the figure's face, only to find that it was hardly recognizable after   
being so decomposed. He yelped in surprise, and jumped back. The figure quite coherently   
grunted, "GAH! UNGH! BLAH!" Apparently, the author knew how to ruin a terrifying moment.  
  
"What the HELL?!" DDT screamed. The figure moves towards DDT, muttering incomprehensible -   
to the five, at least- groans as it approached DDT. Its bloody, decayed teeth were bared   
for all to see. It tried to take a bite out of DDT, but instead got a fist full of flames.   
It screamed in pain as half of it melted, leaving but a puddle of acrid goo and a pair of   
legs.  
  
SSJ was suddenly struck with familiarity. "What the...?"  
  
TM was struck by it, too. "What in the fuck?! A... Zombie?!"  
  
SSJ and TM looked at each other. They then finally remembered why it was so familiar and   
yelled at once, "RESIDENT EVIL!"  
  
DDT then coughed and added in, "Code Veronica..."  
  
Both SSJ and TM stopped. They then realized something and turned to look at DDT. TM pointed   
at him and demanded, "Wait a second, you've played these games?"  
  
SSJ did the same, "How is that possible?! Aren't you from this world?!"  
  
DDT covered his mouth once he realized his mistake. He then sighed, knowing there was no   
going back, "There's no need to explain. Just forget what I said."  
  
AND THEN BECAUSE THE AUTHOR DOES NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO, RANDOM ENEMIES!  
  
Just then, from every corner of the scene, zombies bursted out of walls, reached from the   
ground, dropped from the sky, or emerged from various crates. With a shuffling of feet and   
the sounds of groans, they made their horrible stench known. TM could only vomit what he   
had left in his stomach on the nearest zombie. Or SSJ.  
  
After TM completely emptied his stomach, SSJ yelled, "ECK! TM! How could you?!"  
  
TM then wiped his mouth clean. He apologized with an attitude, "Well, sorry."  
  
DDT looked towards the center of the island, viewing a large black mansion on a hill in the   
distance. He pointed to it and yelled, "To that mansion!"  
  
Cindy added to make the scene even less serious than it already wasn't, "Whoo... How   
ominous."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Thunder broke, almost deafening all in the area and consequently blinding the zombies. They   
failed to see the five slip away and run off towards the mansion.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, Rantmon (remember him?) sat in his throne over in his dark palace. The room,   
usually lit with candles and torches, was now brightly lit by one floating ball of light in   
the center of the room. It hovered above a large round table, where literally hundreds of   
various interesting characters sat. Two chairs were empty, unfortunately.  
  
A tall, white haired man, otherwise known as Sephiroth, wearing a large trench coat and   
carrying a massive sword, spoke, "So as expected, Makoto Shishio does not appear."  
  
Rantmon sighed and replied, "We can deal without him. He never showed up in the past   
anyway."  
  
Another character, this one looking like a clown with bad make-up, Kefka, spoke with a   
sinister overtone, "Well well, Rantmon, you call us for what?:"  
  
Rantmon spat back, "Kefka, you always were an annoying assclown."  
  
Kefka smiled and twisted the words around, "I expect no better."  
  
Rantmon waited in his throne. He had been doing that since the first one of the villains   
came. But then, he got tired of waiting. Rantmon yelled to his newest assistant, over on   
the opposite side of the room, standing by the giant double doors, "Boy! Has anyone else   
arrived?"  
  
The figure turned to look out a window that looked to Rantmon's stone courtyard. He turned   
back to Rantmon, revealing that it was Dillandau. He replied, "Nah! No more has bothered   
coming."  
  
Rantmon sighed, then stood from his throne. The voices of the many characters ceased as   
Rantmon began speaking, "Well my comrades, we may be missing Shishio and that useless   
Albert Wesker, but there is no need for them now. I have called you all once again to   
discuss important matters." Thus, cheering and sneering ensued.  
  
Rantmon began again, "The lesser problem is a boy named Dark. It was because of him that my   
plans are partially halted. He took the Atma- No Kefka, that's a different Atma- before I   
could lay claim to it, and I am left with only the other half."  
  
Rantmon looked back to his throne, above which a large sword hung from the walls. He turned   
back to his audience and continued, "We shall need to find this boy in order to restart my   
plan. But let's not dwell on that. It is only a low priority considering our other problem   
is currently searching for him. That other problem would be these five kids."  
  
The table which the characters surrounded then glowed with energy. The lights twisted and   
gave off color, and finally displayed the visages of SSJ, TM, Amiko, Cindy, and DDT.   
Rantmon said again, "These ones are of top priority. Dark will not be far ahead."  
  
The meeting continued longer, but for now, more important characters awaited a scene.   
Rantmon yelled up at the sky, "Hey! I'm important too, author!" The villains did not know   
what came over him then.  
  
***  
  
The scene went back to DDT and company, with DDT noticing the words in the scene change. He   
turned to SSJ and said, "Hey, for once you said DDT and co.!"  
  
SSJ replied, "Don't remind me to do it ever again."  
  
Over in the nearly abandoned mansion of the island, the five stood inside the mansion. A   
large shining chandelier hanged from the ceiling, and a spiraling staircase connected the   
bottom floor to the upper tiers. Bookshelves covered the walls of the first floors and   
various doors were visible throughout the room. Amiko then pointed, "I say we're not safe   
in here, like in all Resident Evil games."  
  
Cindy nodded. "I agree with Amiko. Who knows if there are any more of those things..."  
  
"Okay!" DDT proclaimed as he turned to the other four. "Now, we split up in horror movie   
fashion!"  
  
Everyone suddenly was silent. Amiko then said back, "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Yep," DDT replied with a nod.  
  
"Don't you know we'd stand better if we all were together?"  
  
"Well, you DO have your bishounen."  
  
"...Oh yeah." As expected, Amiko and Cindy wandered off together, crowd of bishounen   
surrounding the two. TM and SSJ left off for the upstairs. As the four left, a hand came   
from DDT's shadow. Fingers came, then the palm, the arm and then the shoulder. A head came   
out as the hands reached out for DDT.  
  
It placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled itself out, revealing itself to be Devimon.   
Devimon suddenly checked his surroundings and asked, "I still exist in this story?"  
  
"Apparently," DDT said back.  
  
"Good! Well, I hear we're searching for zombies."  
  
***  
  
SSJ and TM wandered about a room filled with papers and journals. TM was sifting through   
piles of papers, searching for whatever. However, he came to read through the papers,   
journals, and memoirs, enthralled within the text. SSJ, however, was searching for anything   
useful to be found. He then heard TM say, "Whoa. Looks like this guy documented how it   
feels to turn into a zombie."  
  
"That always happens in an RE game," SSJ said back as he struggled to pull open a cabinet.   
He knew it was unlocked, but the stupid game won't let him open anything if it was   
engrained in the background.  
  
As he continued pulling, "And this one is of a guy who's thinking of his wife."  
  
SSJ said with sarcasm, "I really care. That touches my life in so many ways." He then   
pulled on the knob harder, pushing off the wall with his foot. Finally, he succeeded. He   
pulled off the knob. As well as the wall altogether, showing nothing but white. It was a   
glitch in the game; falling off meant death.  
  
As he looked past the end of the world, TM exclaimed, "And- What the- Hey! It's a full   
staff report on Umbrella!"  
  
SSJ just put the wall back in place and glared at TM and satirically replied, "WOW. It   
couldn't get any better than... Why are you filing them?"  
  
"Further reference."  
  
SSJ paused. He then began indignantly, "Since when do you read for pleasure?!"  
  
"I read this fic, don't I?"  
  
"...You did?!" SSJ then continued to search through the room. He began muttering to himself   
as he opened drawers on the desk, "Is there anything I can use?!"  
  
He then cam across a drawer in the corner of the room. Apparently, some key or a lock pick   
was needed to unlock it. SSJ merely reached in using a plot hole, and produced two upgraded   
pistols. He exclaimed with excitement, "Sweet! Guns!"  
  
On the other side of the room, TM found another thing and exclaimed, "More reading!"  
  
SSJ facefaulted. TM, defying the laws of science, then filed all the pieces of paper in the   
room in a tiny folder.  
  
***  
  
DDT and Devimon barely dodged the grip of a giant worm of sorts, dashing into a building   
nearby. Inside, zombies lay strewn across the floor, covered in blood. Then one shifted as   
DDT took a step forward. DDT and Devimon sighed as the zombies began moving and shoving off   
the ground. They got to their feet at the scent of flesh, and struggled their way towards   
DDT. "Damn it," DDT just muttered. "I hate zombies."  
  
"Damned buggers," Devimon muttered as well as he revealed his clawed hands. The two then   
dashed at the zombies, ending the fight as quickly as it began.  
  
With several roundhouse kicks from DDT and claw attacks from Devimon, all the zombies were   
left burnt or decapitated, and the partners continued to the end of the hallway. They   
arrived at a well decorated room. At that time, the metal shutters came down behind them   
and blocked their path. Suddenly, a voice called from a set of speakers on the wall,   
"Kehehehe... Welcome, Claaaiiiire..."  
  
DDT and Devimon exchanged glances, pretty sure neither of them were Claire and Claire was   
nowhere in sight. DDT then said, "Uhm... Wrong person-"  
  
"You may be yelling at the speakers right now, but apparently, I can't hear you 'cause I'm   
in another room. Hah hah!"  
  
"Oh, you piece of crap." DDT shook his fist at the speaker.  
  
"Anyway, I do hope you enjoy your stay. Go through the next door and see why. I've been   
planning this for a long time..."  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT CLAIRE!"  
  
The speakers continued ranting on and on about plans or some other thing like that.   
(Apparently, the author forgets what is said at this part.) DDT looked about the room and   
found a door on the opposite side of the room. He walked past with Devimon, thus entering a   
boss fight. He spoke sarcastically, "Wow, this is going to be hard."  
  
DDT spoke too soon, however, as he was quickly knocked out by a stretching arm.  
  
***  
  
Amiko and Cindy were suddenly in the scene. A slew of zombies lay dead (well, more dead   
than they were before, at least) in front of Sanosuke and Zidane, who stood in front of the   
crowd of bishounen around Cindy and Amiko. Zidane brushed his hair back and said, "Geez, we   
sure look cool."  
  
"Damn straight," Sanosuke added with a nod.  
  
Amiko then said, "I would agree, too, guys, if it wasn't for the fact that you now managed   
to destroy any hope we have of legally finding a way out of this room."  
  
The camera then panned around the room to find that the doors were blocked off with dead   
and decaying zombies. The horrible stench filled the bishounen's noses. And to make matters   
worse, the stone ceiling was lowering on the square room, about to crush everyone in it in   
a minute or two. Zidane swore, "Damn."  
  
Sanosuke swore, "Shit, this sucks."  
  
Amiko turned to her other bishounen and pleaded, "Can any of you do anything?" Amiko then   
went on with all her pet names of her bishounen, only to find they were all knocked out   
from the stench. She sighed, "It smells THAT BAD, huh?"  
  
Cindy nearly pulled her hair out as she yelled, "We're gonna die! Like this! In a random   
room with no help at all! And I wanted to get into high school, at the very least!"  
  
As if Cindy's words prompted it, one of the doors were knocked off its hinges with a large   
explosion, launching the zombies out of the way. Behind the doorway, a rather young woman   
wearing blue all over, as well as a cute beret, stood with a not-so-cute rocket launcher in   
hand. She yelled at them, "Hey! Come on!"  
  
In an instant, Amiko and Cindy dragged their bishounen out of the room as the ceiling hit   
the floor, crushing the zombie mess into a disgusting slime. They moved away as the slime   
ran all over the place, sighing with relief. Amiko said, "Well, at least we are out of   
there."  
  
They all then turned to the unknown helper, who was revealed to be a familiar RE character.   
Amiko was taken aback as she yelled, "ACK! JILL VALENTINE!"  
  
Jill's eyes became reduced to dots. She seemed to turn chibi as she muttered, "Oro? How'd   
you know me?"  
  
Cindy just covered for Amiko, "It'll be a long, confusing story to tell."  
  
"Then don't. I kind of have a problem with a virus outbreak, and I don't need kids to slow   
me down."  
  
Jill then walked away. Amiko and Cindy looked at each other. Cindy said, "Well, that was   
interesting."  
  
"SSJ is gonna have a field day," Amiko sighed.  
  
***  
  
The group all came back to the front of the mansion. SSJ came dragging TM, who was busy   
reading through files upon files of material he found. Amiko came with Cindy, bishounen   
returned as the smell seemed to have followed them. SSJ, TM, Amiko, and Cindy met once   
more, only they failed to find DDT anywhere. SSJ swore, "Damn, DDT..."  
  
"Where could he be?!" TM asked as he looked about the main hall.  
  
Amiko then replied, "I think he went off to another building down there." Amiko pointed to   
a winding maze of random buildings and walls just outside them mansion.  
  
"But who wants to go down there?" Cindy muttered.  
  
SSJ just assessed the situation and sighed, "Oh well. I don't think hanging around here has   
much of a point."  
  
"Yeah! Come on!" TM yelled as he made for the front door. "We need to find more things to   
read!"  
  
TM was seen with piles and piles of folders, crammed full of papers and booklets. The rest   
facefaulted. Amiko quickly got up to yelled, "Are you REALLY going to carry that with you   
all the way over there?!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Amiko became silent. She then sighed as Cindy pushed them on, "Well, come on! Iku yo!"   
[Subtitles: (Not for Sale or Rent) Let's go!]  
  
***  
  
In some secret place in a secret lab in a secret area of the mansion on a supposedly secret   
island, a man with dark sunglasses sat in a chair in front of a large computer system.   
(Breathe!) He was Albert Wesker, the secret leader of operations. He faced a screen where   
the face of Dillandau shone through as he spoke, "I see that Rantmon has finally gathered   
his council?"  
  
The lab was filled with a variety of high-tech equipment, lining each and every wall. The   
only light in the room came from Dillandau's pixilated face on the gigantic computer   
screen. Dillandau then replied, "Ay. Rantmon's pissed as a dragon. Along with you, Makoto   
failed to show."  
  
"Is he? I see. It doesn't matter, though. My great creation is just about ready to unleash   
upon the world."  
  
Dillandau scratched his chin on the computer screen. "That ancient Tyrant, eh? It's not of   
much use considering a schoolgirl can take it out."  
  
"A schoolgirl with a freaking rocket launcher, you mean."  
  
"Hah, yes."  
  
Wesker sighed, turning to his data and various notes taken of each monster on the island.   
"It is of no matter. Mere rockets can't take down this upgraded Tyrant. Why, I've even   
taken the liberty of manipulating its DNA. It can produce an exoskeleton of mithril from   
Middle Earth. Rantmon would be pleased that his plan will go into action."  
  
"Amazing, eh? Oh- That reminds me. The plan is on hold. Rantmon has placed the priority on   
finding five kids."  
  
Wesker was taken aback by the words. His wide-eyed surprise quickly changed to a wide grin.   
"Really. Well, I've received word from that cross-dressing buffoon that five kids are in   
the mansion. I'll see if they are the ones."  
  
Dillandau then said, "Here are their faces." In the lower part of the screen, pictures of   
the five lined up at the bottom. Dillandau then continueed, "Rantmon wants them alive, of   
course."  
  
Wesker nodded. He then said, "Roger that. Out."  
  
Dillandau nodded, and the computer screen shutted off. Lights returned to the room as   
Wesker got up from his leather chair. He turned and began to step away from the computer,   
towards the door. He thought, 'Hm... On five kids? Rantmon has gotten that much weaker?'  
  
Wesker's thoughts were interrupted, however, with a banana peel left carelessly on the   
floor. With a crash, he fell to the floor in a heap of pain. He muttered, "Oro... Where the   
Hell did that banana come from?!"  
  
Wesker looked ahead at the ceiling, and found a sewer opening above, only blocked by grates   
with wide openings. He got up and muttered as people stepped over the grating, "They're   
near! Perfect timing! Rantmon can't be pissed off when I bring them to me!"  
  
Wesker then stepped towards the door. Too bad he forgot about the peel, and slipped on it   
yet again. He cursed and crawled out the scene.  
  
***  
  
SSJ and company stood at the edge of an outdoor gateway. The sand suddenly shifted as SSJ   
and TM reached for the door. They felt a deep rumbling in the ground. "What the Hell?" said   
SSJ.  
  
TM then turned to SSJ and asked, "Is it that worm thing?"  
  
SSJ turned white with fear. "Dear God, no..."  
  
Cindy noticed SSJ and asked, "What? What is it?"  
  
SSJ and TM looked at Cindy, then at each other, then back at Cindy. SSJ explained, "Beyond   
this door is an insanely powerful and invincible worm."  
  
"With razor sharp teeth," TM added to increase the effect.  
  
"Yeah. If we stop before we get into the building, we're toast."  
  
***  
  
MEANWHILE! DDT was locked in a secret room, with no door and no window. There was, however,   
a wall made from a combination of holograms and lasers, blocking view inside the room.   
'Now,' DDT thought, 'if no one goes to this island, why do they need this?!' DDT sighed and   
pulled out a piece of moldy bread from his pocket.  
  
DDT sighed, "Well, might as well." The piece of bread lit on fire, and the mold   
disintegrated into the air. DDT then picked up the slightly burnt piece of toast and   
proclaimed, "Is there no better food than toast?"  
  
***  
  
BACK TO THE FOUR! Amiko turned to TM and SSJ and asked, "So, how fast have we got to run in   
order to dodge it?"  
  
"Walking speed," TM truthfully said. Amiko and Cindy facefaulted.  
  
SSJ added, "I know. It's illogical."  
  
SSJ and TM then shoved open the door, and simply walk past the area. The worm tore out of   
the sand just behind the two... But it moved in the completely opposite direction. Cindy   
and Amiko looked on in confusion. "This super powerful hell worm is BLIND?!" Amiko yelled.  
  
"What the Hell?!" yelled Cindy.  
  
Amiko and Cindy looked at each other, and then did the same. The worm, having some sense,   
aimed its course at the two. The girls, slowly enough, walked past, and the worm crashed   
into a brick wall. It was knocked out, and the four sweatdropped. "Well, that was easy,"   
Amiko muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Cindy agreed. "Well, I'm glad it is, too." The four then entered the building where   
DDT entered a while ago. The zombies, which DDT killed just a while ago have respawned to   
haunt SSJ, TM, Cindy, and Amiko. They sighed.  
  
Cindy said with cheer, "Okay! SSJ! TM! You two are up!" Cindy then looked at SSJ and TM,   
who were in the corner of the room playing Go. She facefaulted, and then she yelled, "Hey!   
Come on, guys! Fight them!"  
  
SSJ and TM ignored her and continued playing, talking amongst themselves. SSJ said, "You   
know what? I'm tired to fighting all the battles for the girls." He placed a stone.  
  
"I have to agree," TM said as he placed another stone. "I mean, I had to fight three   
freaking ALLIGATORS because they were too lazy."  
  
"Yeah." SSJ then places down a stone and captured forty of TM's stones. TM swore at the   
lost and placed another stone down. Cindy sighed in the background, "Oh, damn it. You guys."  
  
SSJ, without looking back at Cindy, pullws out the two revolvers he was borrowing from   
Cindy. He tossed them back to her, muttering, "I don't need them any more, Cindy."  
  
Cindy just glared at them, but then turned back to Amiko. Amiko said, "They do have a   
point, y'know."  
  
Cindy used her Glare of Death™ on the two before turning back to the zombies, still   
walking slowly towards the two. And believe me, if they still didn't reach them after that   
long line of text, they were SLOW with a capital S. Cindy then admitted, "I know. And   
that's what pisses me off."  
  
With the loud screams of guns and the amazing power of Amiko's makeup compact, the zombies   
were wiped out with blood smeared all over the walls and floor. TM quickly resigned to SSJ   
when he realized he never even heard of Go before. The two got up and applauded Amiko and   
Cindy, Go table disappearing into a plot hole. "Bravo," SSJ said as he clapped.  
  
TM added with an imitated British accent, "Good show. Bloody brilliant, I say!"  
  
Then, over in the corner by the door, the four spotted a chest. SSJ quickly opened it to   
see what he'll receive. He reached in and produced a large briefcase. It was locked,   
unfortunately. "Damn," SSJ swore. "I can't see what's inside."  
  
As if fate willed it (or by the cause of bad writing), a girl dressed in denim shorts and a   
red shirt crashed through the window. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her   
hands were smeared with blood. TM immediately recognized her and yelled, "HEY! CLAIRE   
REDFIELD!"  
  
Claire facefaulted as she tried to get up. She turned to see TM, standing there suave next   
to the rest. She asked, "Who are you?"  
  
TM's charm then clicked on, and he rushed to Claire's side. Before anyone noticed, his arm   
was around Claire, making the last three facefault. He then told his name, and went in   
detail about how he literally single-handedly took out the Aku no Tsubasa and killed three   
androids at once. Meanwhile, SSJ opened a plot hole on a metal sliding door, slipping past   
with Amiko and Cindy. SSJ muttered, "I think he'll be a while."  
  
"So, what can be up here?" Asked SSJ.  
  
"If I remember right," SSJ said with some thought, "there are some machinery and possibly a   
boss fight or two."  
  
Cindy muttered, "Oh... Joy. Certain death."  
  
"Hey, sarcasm is my department."  
  
The three then reached the top, seeing that it was practically empty. They passed several   
doors and entered a large room filled with glass cylinders full of strange squid life   
forms. Amiko said, "Geez... These are pleasant things, ne?"  
  
"Yeah," Cindy added. "Real pleasant." Cindy then turned to SSJ and begged, "SSJ! Let's get   
out of here!"  
  
But as if her words prompted it (see a pattern, here?), all the shutters closed on the   
window, and the metal doors locked shut. The glass cylinders bursted apart, sending shards   
about the room. Mimicking Evangelion, SSJ opened a Plot Hole Field. The shards bounced off   
the field and left the three unharmed. Amiko said with wonder, "Wow... I didn't know you   
could do that."  
  
SSJ looked about the room as he replied, "Well, I'm the author."  
  
"Uhm, people?" Cindy caught their attention with that. "There's kinda a lot of enemies in   
this room all of a sudden."  
  
SSJ and Amiko's conversation stopped as they glanced about the room. Water was pouring from   
the broken tanks, flooding the room. Small squid things scattered about the floor, sending   
electrical currents through the metal in the room.  
  
From out of nowhere, Satoshi, better known as Ash Ketchum, of Pokemon fame emerged from   
random space and yelled, "Oh yeah! Water conducts electricity!"  
  
Amiko and SSJ just stared at the newcomer. Satoshi sweatdropped. He then stepped back and   
said, "Oro?!"  
  
"No, it doesn't," SSJ simply stated.  
  
Amiko added, "In fact, only salt water would conduct electricity."  
  
SSJ and Amiko would have then began an entire Chemistry lesson, if not for a large figure   
crashing through the floor and knocking Satoshi away with its ridiculously large claws.   
Satoshi yelled as he crashed through the ceiling and into the sky, "Satoshi is blasting off   
agaaaaaiiiin..."  
  
With a bling, the Pokemon trainer was gone, and the Tyrant stood in his place. SSJ, Amiko,   
and Cindy leapt away from the monster, landing at different parts of the room. The screen   
blurred and faded to the left, and the FFVIII boss music played in the background. SSJ   
swore, "Shit. I hate this."  
  
Amiko looked at the Tyrant and yelled, "What in the HELL?!"  
  
Cindy turned to SSJ and inquired, "What is this?!"  
  
"A tyrant," SSJ answered. "But... This is different from the others in RE."  
  
Cindy stared closely at the Tyrant as it sauntered closer. She noticed its strange luster.   
She then asked, "Is that armor?!"  
  
"I'm not gonna wait to find out!" SSJ yelled. With speed, all of SSJ's bishoujo were   
summoned. The ones who were mostly forgotten, Akane, Kasumi, and Shampoo, quickly took up   
first attack.  
  
Akane dashed at the Tyrant, dodged a slash, and quickly showed it what it was like to be   
heiress to the Tendo Indiscriminate School of Grappling. She grabbed onto its arm and   
yelled as she tossed it back at Kasumi.  
  
"Taco Bell attack!" Kasumi yelled in preparation of her attack, taco in hand. Amiko and   
Cindy facefaulted in the background as the taco flew at the tyrant. With a huge explosion   
that shattered glass and killed the squid things, smoke filled the room. The Tyrant was   
still seen, shadowed in the smoke.  
  
Shampoo, without saying a word, flew from the ground and launched a kick directly at the   
Tyrant. The Tyrant flew back into a wall from the attack. Loud scraping and crashes ensued   
as Shampoo continued her assault. The three returned to SSJ and Yuffie and Aeris stepped up   
to fight.  
  
"Great Gospel!" Aeris yelled with her hands clasped together. SSJ and his bishoujo, along   
with Amiko and Cindy, then began glowing as they become invincible.  
  
Yuffie pulled out her large shuriken and yelled with pride, "Booya! All Creation!" With a   
giant blast of energy, the Tyrant scorched in immense heat from Yuffie's death beam. It   
screamed in pain as the attack did a whole 1 HP of damage. The disappointed Aeris and   
Yuffie returned as well, and next came Aisha and Suzuka.  
  
"Fury Swipes!" Aisha yelled like a certain Pokemon.  
  
"Renzokuken!" Suzuka said at the same time as the two flew at the Tyrant. Squall cheered   
from Amiko's bishie-ball as Suzuka's attacks hit the Tyrant at the same time as Aisha.   
Many, many strokes and slashes later, Aisha and Suzuka sliced through the tyrant in low   
budget anime style.  
  
Too bad the Tyrant still was not hurt much, due to the Mythril armor. Suzuka and Aisha   
cursed before disappearing, having Rinoa and Quistis up next. "Shooting Star!" Rinoa said   
as Quistis yelled, "Degenerate!"  
  
The screen flashed brightly, giving Amiko, Cindy, and the Tyrant seizures. Amiko and Cindy   
fainted to the ground with swirly eyes, and the Tyrant circled in place. It seemed to   
mutter a familiar word, "ORO..."  
  
With great speed, Rinoa crashed into the tyrant with her dog, Angelo, several times, each   
causing a massive .01 HP loss. SSJ swore, "Damn it! It just won't die! Arashi! Yuzuriha!   
Satsuki!"  
  
Arashi, Yuzuriha, and Satsuki all appeared and struck at once. Wires and cords tore out of   
the ground as Satsuki used her powerful attack. Amiko and Cindy then recovered from the   
seizure and arose to hear Satsuki yell, "Thunder Break!"  
  
The wires surrounded the Tyrant and touched every pore of its mutated body. Massive   
currents sped through its body, but it still failed to falter.  
  
"Omnislash!" Arashi yelled as Yuzuriha yelled, "Inuki! Let's just copy Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa and Cloud cheered for Yuzuriha and Arashi as they copied their attacks. The tyrant   
was knocked into the air with Arashi's modified last attack. The three disappeared and   
Relena and Catherine appear for the finishing blow.  
  
"Millions Knives!" Catherine yelled as she flung knives forward. Cindy facefaulted in the   
background at the unoriginal name of the attack. Millions of knives were thrown at the   
Tyrant beast, but none did as much but two HP damage total.  
  
Relena suddenly appeared by the Tyrant. She got into her invincible stance and began,   
"JUDO..."  
  
But then Relena was unable to finish her attack name, as the ground collapsed from the   
Tyrant finally making an attack. Amiko would have cheered as Relena got knocked out, but   
Cindy and Amiko were busy screaming as the ground under them shattered. They fell to the   
basement below, feeling nauseous. SSJ's last two bishoujo returned to him in midair, and he   
landed calmly on his feet as Hiko taught him.  
  
He then noticed the room. "What the Hell?" he muttered as he looked around. The Tyrant was   
nowhere to be seen. He searched and found Amiko and Cindy on the ground, not in pain   
because of Aeris' limit break. He rushed toward the two as the Tyrant dropped down behind   
him.  
  
Amiko yelled with surprise, "SSJ! Behind!"  
  
"Look out!" Cindy screamed.  
  
SSJ turned around to see the Tyrant. He froze, taken by fear. With a quick flick of its   
wrist, the Tyrant slashed straight through SSJ. Amiko and Cindy screamed his name in   
terror. There was a silence. Everyone was frozen in place. The Tyrant was in a pose with   
its claws down, just after slashing SSJ clean. Amiko and Cindy were near crying. SSJ's eyes   
were wide open.  
  
And then he relaxed and inspected his unharmed body. He then recalled, "Oh wait, I'm   
invincible."  
  
Amiko and Cindy then facefaulted. Amiko yelled, "DAMN YOU, SSJ!"  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Cindy screamed as she tossed a large chair to SSJ, hitting him square in the   
back of the head. Amiko tossed a large piece of concrete at SSJ. It missed, and instead hit   
the Tyrant square in the face. Tyrant then yelled in fury as its real attack was about to   
begin. The three then stopped glowing suddenly. They were no longer invulnerable to its   
attacks.  
  
"SHIT!" SSJ swore as he looked up at the Tyrant.  
  
"NO!" cursed Amiko as she looked upon her hands.  
  
Cindy nearly pulled out her hair as she screamed, "THIS IS IT?!"  
  
If not for a certain important person appearing, the Tyrant would have slashed through the   
three in an instant. Wesker appeared over in the doorway, admiring his fabulous piece of   
work. The Tyrant lowered to attack, but then it heard Wesker, "So, I see you are the ones   
that Rantmon has been searching for. Tyrant-04 has sure found you all quickly."  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
***  
  
Well, as SSJ and company headed up the stairs some time back, Claire and TM had been   
conversing. "Wow!" Claire exclaimed as TM nodded. He had his arm still around her as she   
continued, "You sure are great, TM! Taking out an entire mafia and zombie cheerleaders with   
your bare hands?!"  
  
"I know," TM said as suave as ever.   
  
He shoved Claire to the wall, kissing her madly in the midst of all the death and   
destruction. 'He sure was a skilled player', SSJ admitted sometime before, and when TM   
remembered it, he was proud. They would have gone farther right then and there, but the   
gigantic crash sound interrupted their fun. The crash of the Tyrant destroying the ground   
under SSJ, Amiko, and Cindy reverberated through the area.  
  
Claire pushed TM away and looked to the ceiling. She asked with concern, "What was that?!"  
  
TM curseed in the background. His chance had passed thanks to the author. He then noticed   
the briefcase. He remembered what Clair had and yelled, "Hey Claire!"  
  
Claire's attention deviated from the ceiling and focused on TM. She replied, "What is it?"  
  
TM produced the briefcase and asked, "Think you can unlock this?"  
  
"Oh... Uh..." Claire checked through her pockets, but came up with nothing. She cursed,   
"DAMN IT! I LEFT MY LOCKPICK IN THE ITEM BOX!"  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"We'll have to walk several miles just to get to the mansion and retrieve the lock pick!"  
  
"...Miles?!"  
  
"There is no other way."  
  
Claire sighed then, turning around to lead him through the door. TM cursed, "DAMN YOU,   
CAPCOM!"  
  
***  
  
Back at the mansion of nightmares, Amiko, Cindy, SSJ, and DDT were reunited in the prison   
of the mansion, hidden behind a hologram wall. "We can see out, but no one can see in," DDT   
explained.  
  
SSJ turned away from the wall and muttered, "So, this is where you were."  
  
"Yes. How'd you get here?"  
  
"Tyrant is invincible. Wesker brought us here by force. You?"  
  
"Boss knocked me out."  
  
Cindy then wondered, if DDT had been defeated, but not killed... She asked, "What happened   
to it?"  
  
DDT looked at her, and then lowered his head. He explained as best he could, "I believe   
that it collapsed on itself soon after. It wouldn't sustain itself. The being I faced was a   
horrible creation of evil. One that must not be named. It is beyond Satan in the realm of   
darkness. No being, darkness or light, can ever be able to defeat such a demon."  
  
Amiko interrupted the dark description, "What was it?!"  
  
"It was..." DDT stopped. Everyone was silent as DDT tried to come up with the strength to   
utter its name. He then finished, "It was... A fusion of Carson Daly and *NSync.   
CarseNSync, it called itself. Thank God that Devimon dragged me out in time."  
  
Amiko, Cindy, and SSJ's eyes widened in fear. They all yelped in terror as they could have   
only imagined what it was like to be near such a fiend. SSJ knelt in front of DDT and said,   
"DDT... I truly respect you for surviving being knocked out by it."  
  
"I'm with SSJ," said Amiko as she bowed.  
  
Cindy nodded and agreed, "Yes."  
  
"Thanks, guys," DDT began. He then stopped, noticing someone past the wall. "Hey, who's   
that?"  
  
SSJ, Amiko, and Cindy turned around to see Jill Valentine walking through the halls. SSJ's   
eyes turned to hearts as Amiko and Cindy sweatdropped. SSJ then yelled in excitement, "IT'S   
JILL-CHAN!"  
  
On the other side of the wall, Jill sneezed, nearly dropping her rocket launcher. She   
looked around for a bit, wondering if she heard something. She then passed by, not noticing   
the four. SSJ yelled, "HEY! COME BACK! STOP!"  
  
"Forget it, SSJ," Cindy coldly said as she looked at Jill pass. "She's gone."  
  
***  
  
Claire opened an item box and sifted through the limitless inventory. She tossed away a   
shotgun, several crossbows, a knife, a modified pistol, an empty gatling gun and   
flamethrower, along with several medals and pieces to many puzzles in the mansion. She   
finally produced the lock pick. She proclaimed, "Yes! Here it is!"  
  
Before Claire could unlock the briefcase, however, the lights went out. She looked up at   
the ceiling and muttered, "Oro? Why did the lights go out?"  
  
TM yelled, "What's going on?!"  
  
***  
  
When the lights went out, SSJ and company were sitting in their cell. Since the wall   
required electricity, it faded away and allowed the four to escape. It also allowed demon   
dogs to exit their kennels, too, and the four stood in front of a group of hellish canines,   
the zombie dogs.  
  
"Well, here I go," DDT said as he charged up his gloves.  
  
"Indeed," said SSJ. Amiko and Cindy cheered with Japanese fans in the background as SSJ   
took out several dogs with Wind Slash attacks, and DDT casted several fireballs. With the   
battle over, SSJ motioned for everyone to follow him. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"  
  
The group followed SSJ and entered the main mansion. Within a few minutes, they crashed   
into TM and Claire, running from a group of ravenous crows. Amiko quickly dispelled them   
with a Deadly Nightshade limit break after applying her appropriate makeup.  
  
TM saw SSJ and yelled, "Hey! SSJ! Good to see ya!"  
  
SSJ returned the greeting with an uppercut. TM was launched into the ceiling, smashing his   
face, and fell down back to the ground as Claire sweatdropped. SSJ muttered, "Yeah. Indeed."  
  
TM got up from the floor in a heap of pain and pleaded, "Aw, come on. You don't need to be   
pissed."  
  
"That coming from someone who was busy hitting on Claire Redfield rather than helping his   
friends."  
  
Amiko then raised her voice as she wiped off the makeup, "Come on! We have little time to   
spare! Wesker will send that thing into the world!"  
  
They all were then about to run off towards the air dock, if not for TM remembering the   
briefcase. He then stopped them all and yelled at Claire, "HEY! Claire! You can unlock   
this, right?"  
  
"Oh!" Claire said. "Yes!"  
  
Claire worked quickly as she unlocked the simple briefcase. The top popped open to reveal a   
familiar weapon. SSJ's eyes suddenly were wide with excitement. He pulled it out and   
proclaimed in joy, holding up the item, "SWEETNESS! ROCKET LAUNCHER!"  
  
TM proclaimed in joy, holding up the empty briefcase, "SWEETNESS! BRIEFCASE!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted as TM took the briefcase and put all his folders full of reading   
material into its bottomless pit. Amiko then asked, "Do you really need to carry that   
thing?!"  
  
"Yep," TM answered.  
  
"Come on!" Cindy then goaded them on. "I don't have anymore patience!" The six rushed off   
to the docks, many enemies appearing to block their path. Demon dogs, crows, zombies, and   
even lickers were chasing them, hunting for a meal. TM, in Inu-Yasha fashion, simply did   
his Miroku-like attack. He yelled as he opened his briefcase, "WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
A black hole was there in the briefcase, and all the enemies were sucked into the pitiful   
emptiness. Their pitiful screams filled the air as they could not escape from the winds   
pulling them in. With every burden lost, the group continued their chase.  
  
Not long after, they finally reached the airport, and found that the floating plane had not   
flown yet. They rushed onto the bridge, and opened the hatch. Quickly, they entered.  
  
As the six slid down the ladder from the hatch and enter the cockpit, they heard an   
explosion in the room to their left, the cargo hold. Everyone turned their head towards the   
direction, but then they also noticed Wesker, sitting passenger seat, with his blond   
cross-dressing assistant (whose name the author fails to remember) at the pilot seat.  
  
Wesker then said, "I told him I'd be delivering five kids, and it looks like they have   
finally arrived." Wesker got up from his seat as the plane began to rumble. With speed, the   
plane moved along the water, gliding along its surface. The plane picked up speed, before   
lifting off from the waves and entering the sky. "Well, kids? Any more you want to try? The   
tyrant is in the cargo hold, with Jill Valentine, the fool."  
  
SSJ's mouth dropped to the ground. "JILL?!"  
  
Everyone's attention diverted to SSJ. Quickly, SSJ dashed to the door and pulled it open.   
TM dashed after him and yelled, "You moron!" With the briefcase in hand, TM struggled to   
come to a stop, but instead crashed into him, and knocking both into the hold. The door   
closed and locked just after.  
  
"TM! SSJ!" Amiko yelled.  
  
Cindy swore, "Damn!"  
  
Claire dashed to the door and pounded on it. "No! TM!"  
  
"Well, girls," Wesker began. Everyone then turned to Wesker. "Your friends have no chance.   
They are doomed."  
  
Wesker, however, didn't anticipate Amiko to have so much power. With great power, her fist   
connected with Wesker's left cheek, launching him into the wall and bouncing off the walls   
until he finally crashed into his assistant and was knocked out.  
  
Gene took to piloting the plane as it shifted in the air, thousands of feet high. Cindy   
looked towards the door and muttered, "TM... SSJ... Don't die."  
  
***  
  
Jill Valentine stood in front of the Tyrant, rocket launcher smoking in both her hands. She   
glared straight at the beast ahead of her, the Tyrant-04. Her rockets failed to do   
anything, and the beast was advancing ever closer.  
  
Their attention was drawn away when SSJ and TM crashed into the hold. Jill turned to the   
two and yelled, "Huh?! Who the-"  
  
It was at that point that the Tyrant rushed Jill and slammed her into a wall. She was   
quickly knocked out, and SSJ and TM got to their feet. SSJ screamed, "Freaking Tyrant!   
First, you won't fucking die, and now you knock out Jill-chan?!"  
  
SSJ raised his rocket launcher and fired a round at the Tyrant. It shrugged off the blow   
and moved slowly towards SSJ. SSJ swore, "SHIT!"  
  
Then, there was a loud beeping sound as the Tyrant stepped over tracks. TM looked just   
behind SSJ and saw a familiar panel. He quickly pulled a lever on the panel.  
  
Quickly, the Tyrant was knocked back by a wheeling crate. Using all its strength, it only   
barely managed to push it back and stay on the plane, since the back of the plane was open.   
TM swore as he remembered the strategy guide, "Damn! Three more times!"  
  
SSJ then threw his rocket launcher into a plot hole and pulled out his sheathe, he then   
attempted the impossible. He flew at the Tyrant and yelled, "KUZU RYUU SEN!"  
  
SSJ sped at the clawed demon, hitting it at its nine vital points at once. His useless   
sheathe, however, shattered from the impact of the Mythril.  
  
He leapt back to dodge the Tyrant's attack as he cursed, "Shit... Nothing can hurt it.   
Bullets..." SSJ pulled out the two guns he found earlier and started shooting wildly. None   
even penetrate the armor and fall harmlessly to the ground. It stepped ever closer.  
  
"Rockets..." SSJ pulled out the rocket launcher again and fired a volley of rockets at the   
living tank. None even scorch the thing's armor, and it stepped even closer.  
  
Then there was the high pitched call again. SSJ rolled out of the way of the crates as TM   
pulled the lever once more. The Tyrant blocked the blow, and pushed the wheeled weapon   
back. TM cursed, "Two more, damn it all!"  
  
The Tyrant no longer was patient, unfortunately for TM and SSJ. It rushed SSJ, shoving him   
into the stack of metal crates. The crates shattered to pieces, destroying any hope TM had   
of defeating the Mythril-armored beast. SSJ flew into the wall, nearly knocked out and   
breathing heavily.  
  
At that same moment, Jill recovered from her sleep. She rubbed her head and muttered,   
"Ugh... What happened?"  
  
The Tyrant landed on the cart where the crates had been held. It stood, seeming to laugh at   
the three in the room. SSJ got up, full of pain. He then yelled at Jill, "JILL!"  
  
Jill turned to SSJ and just uttered, "Eh?"  
  
"Fire every rocket you have left on the count of three!" Jill nodded, and the Tyrant mocked   
them all by playing Metroid Fusion on a random Game Boy Advance. SSJ fumeed, but counted   
clearly, "One!" There was a pause. He then yelled again, "Two!"  
  
Another pause. The Tyrant threw down the Game Boy Advance to the ground, shattering it to   
pieces. SSJ could hold his anger no longer. His anger was showing through every pore in his   
body, every space between his bared teeth, every clenched muscle in his arms. He screamed   
with anger, "NO METROID GAME DESERVES THAT! THREE!"  
  
Team Up Technique! SSJ and Jill, at once, fired the entire round of rockets in their   
weapons. Explosion after explosion rocked the plane, sending light all throughout the bay   
and filling everything with smoke. Finally, the two ran out of rockets and rested from   
their massive assault.  
  
But then they heard the most unpleasant words, coming from TM, "Dear God, no..." The smoke   
quickly cleared, and the Tyrant was seen with blood red eyes, rage in every part of its   
form. It roared and released some of what it had, and would have ran and cleaved SSJ in two.  
  
But then there was the beep again.  
  
TM turned and quickly pulled the lever, and the Tyrant was launched back, standing on the   
cart. It screamed in terror, or so it seemed, as the cart suddenly stopped and the beast   
was thrown back and nearly out the plane.  
  
Unluckily for the three, its claws scraped along the last edge of the doors, and barely   
held him as the wind rushed past. Using its strength, it climbed back into the plane, its   
anger no longer containable.  
  
"No!" SSJ screamed as he struggled to move.  
  
Jill tensed and expected her demise. She then said, "So close!"  
  
TM suddenly bursted. "FUCK IT ALL!" he screamed. TM, in his rage, picked up his briefcase   
and tossed it at the Tyrant. The weight of all the beasts, paper, and various other items   
made it difficult to toss, but TM managed it. It flew through the air, directly aimed at   
the Tyrant.  
  
Just at that time, the Tyrant let a slash at the "weak" briefcase. With a crack and a   
sickening pop, the briefcase crushed the clawed arm as it flew forward, hitting the Tyrant   
in the face. Its face twistsed a full 360 degrees, snapping its neck, and it fell back out   
of the plane.  
  
It was finished. The Tyrant was finally gone. And not a second too late. SSJ sighed, "It   
was not rockets, bullets, sheathes, or even the crate thing that defeated this Tyrant..."  
  
"...But a damn BRIEFCASE?!" Jill screamed. Everyone sighed at the simple irony.  
  
TM then pined over his loss, "I guess it was a good thing I filed everything into that   
briefcase. But... My reading is lost..."  
  
The door opened, and TM left the bay. SSJ then sighed with relief, "Thank God that they're   
lost." SSJ stood, and turned to Jill with a sudden idea. He offered, "Hey! How about going   
with us?"  
  
Jill looked up to SSJ. She asked, "To where?"  
  
SSJ sweatdropped and sheepishly grinned. "I don't know, really," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Then no. I've had enough for today."  
  
SSJ turned white. That was his first rejection by a bishoujo. He was frozen as Jill got up   
to leave, but just then, she slipped on a banana peel from out of nowhere. She rolled back   
and flew out the back of the plane  
  
"DAMN!" SSJ yelled as he saw her fly back. Thinking of nothing else, SSJ tossed a   
bishie-ball at Jill's flying self. It hit, luckily enough, and the ball flew back to SSJ as   
all bishie-balls do. He sighed, "Well, that was close."  
  
SSJ left the bay to return to the cockpit. Jill popped out of her bishie-ball, panting and   
sweating. She saw SSJ and was fileld with confusion. She asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I saved you," SSJ answered.  
  
"Eh?! How?!"  
  
"I'll tell you later." SSJ turned back to the others, sweatdropping as they heard how TM   
defeated the Tyrant. This time, the story didn't have any lies.  
  
"Wow!" Claire exclaimed. "You're really cool, TM!"  
  
TM modestly grinned and replied suavely, "I know- Hey! How about joining me on my   
adventure!"  
  
Claire glomped TM in response and yelled, "Of course!"  
  
And at this time, Amiko sat on Gene's lap as he piloted the simple plane, simple compared   
to the Outlaw Star, at least. She was swooning over how cool he was. Cindy, meanwhile, was   
busy playing Go with Mokona. (Which was hiding in Cindy's bishounen waiting room, cleverly   
enough.)  
  
At that time, the plane flew off in the distance, towards the moon and over the horizon. No   
one knew where to go, but they would figure it out. They all could feel Dark's powerful   
aura in their hearts. Gene then suggested, "So, I suppose we are going North?"  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: INSERT RANDOM RE CREDITS SONG -  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and   
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Well! How about that long monstrosity! (8000 words and more!)  
  
Amiko: The chapters just get longer and longer!  
  
Cindy: What have you been smoking?!  
  
SSJ: Nothing... Much...  
  
(Silence passes.)  
  
TM: Anyway, next! The Council of Rantmon begins their first step, and heads to intercept us.  
  
DDT: A gigantic giga battle ensues, with every last boss of every FF game that SSJ has   
played teaming up to defeat us.  
  
SSJ: Yes! Wackiness abound since my funny has finally been recovered!  
  
All: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "Six Pronged Attack!"  
  
Kenshin: With more "oro" as well!  
  
---- 


	23. Six Pronged Attack!

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: LIBERTI FITALI -  
  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.  
Cunae non sunt.  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi fatali.  
Somnus non eat.  
  
Surgite.  
Invenite hortum veritatis.  
  
Ardente veritate  
Urite mala mundi.  
Ardente veritate  
Incendite tenebras mundi.  
  
Valete, liberi,  
Diebus fatalibus.  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Last time! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Zombies! From everywhere! Complete, utter madness!  
  
Cindy: And in the middle of it all was Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield.  
  
TM: We fight a Tyrant... I lose my reading material.  
  
(TM sinks into the corner, depressed. DDT sweatdrops.)  
  
DDT: Well, anyway, on with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 23: Six Pronged Attack! ----  
  
Outside the gates of Rantmon's floating castle, Sephiroth, with his Masamune in hand,  
began to set off on his journey. Following close behind were Ultimecia, with revealing  
outfit, and Kuja, with his thong covered up, thankfully. On a large shining golden chocobo  
is Seymour, comb in hand to fix his beautiful hair, if need be. "You better not slow us   
down, Guado," Sephiroth warned. "Rantmon won't be pleased when we fail catching the five   
because of YOU."  
  
Seymour simply replied, "The only thing I'm worried about is if this journey will ruin my   
hair. Imagine what Yevon would think..."  
  
Seymour played the scene in his head, with Sin smashing into buildings Godzilla style.  
Sephiroth, Ultimecia, and Kuja sweatdropped. Ultimecia then returned to her previous   
thoughts, "Despicable children. Us great Gods, fighting accursed children!"  
  
"I know what you mean," said Kuja, "but then again, I'm a kid, too."  
  
"Better being a kid than dead," Sephiroth added.  
  
At that point, Kefka came out of the castle with Biggs and Wedge at his sides. He stepped  
off of Rantmon's concrete walkways and onto the soft, sandy edge of Rantmon's floating  
island. He sighed, and coughed, "There's SAND on my boots!" He fumed when Biggs and Wedge   
didn't respond.  
  
Quickly then, for they did not want to get burnt, frozen, or both, the two quickly cleaned   
and polished the boot before returning to his side. Kefka then turned to Sephiroth, "So,   
where to, comrade?"  
  
"You should know, assclown. We're heading to the West. The 'Outlaws', as the government   
puts it, have entered the Nibelheim Mountains."  
  
"Sephiroth, you *DO* know that area, do you not?!" contemplated Ultimecia.  
  
"Yes, I do. That... Was where I died..."  
  
There was a silence. The wind blew and fluttered the five's clothes. Finally, Kefka broke   
the silence, with a hammer, and then spoke, "Well! Let's be off killing some goddesses and   
some espers!"  
  
"If we don't stop to poison rivers and kill babies, we should reach them before Necron   
does," Kuja sarcastically commented.  
  
"Bah, where's the fun in that?"  
  
"We're on a mission, not going to have fun. Death Guise, take us to them."  
  
At that point, a giant black dragon came out of nowhere and spread its wings in front of  
the evil seven. There was a shuffle of feet behind them, causing them to turn back. They  
spotted a man with red clothing, and a clawed left arm. It was Vincent Valentine, sadly  
forgotten in the FF chapter. "What do you want, Valentine?" Sephiroth coldly spoke.  
  
"Rantmon tells me to go with you," Vincent answered.  
  
Sephiroth sighed, and then the eight jumped on Death Guise. The beast flapped its wings and  
soared away from Rantmon's palace, throwing sand everywhere.  
  
"THERE'S SAND ON MY BOOTS, AGAIN!" Kefka yelled. Biggs and Wedge struggled to polish it   
again as Death Guise sped toward the Northwest direction.  
  
***  
  
Mount Nibel was a cold and dreary place. Out of the ordinary slopes and cracks, a giant  
plane from some mansion of nightmares, so it seemed, crashed into Mount Nibel, either by  
accident or otherwise. It was completely empty. Past the creaky bridge, past the sloping  
peaks of surrounding mountains, and past the narrow path into the Nibelheim reactor is  
the corpse of a giant spider boss, or something. It was alone, abandoned, with blood  
spilling from its wounds. A trail of blood followed from the mountain to the ground, and a  
trail of footprints lead all the way to the Five, hiking but a few miles from a field of  
crops.  
  
Without saying a word, they approached the crops blocking their path. They saw a path   
through crops, cut down by a sharp blade. There were plainly visible footprints in the   
ground as the crew followed. "Dark steps heavily," SSJ noted from the deep footprints.  
  
Amiko spoke, "He was in a hurry, ne?"  
  
"I wonder, where was he going?"  
  
The Crew stopped as the field of crops abruptly ended. In its wake, a large, ashy plain was  
seen for miles and miles, winding through the land ahead. The Crew stared in wonder at the  
mess, seeing the remains of several houses, burnt to their foundations. Nothing but piles  
of charred wood and kicked up dirt was seen in the black plain. "What happened?!" TM loudly   
asked.  
  
"This is horrible," Cindy spoke as she clasped her hands over her open mouth.  
  
DDT caught scent of the air, Devimon appeared again beside him. DDT took notice, "I   
recognize that smell..."  
  
The rest of the Crew turned to DDT. Devimon relayed DDT's thoughts, "It's the scent of   
the... Dullahan."  
  
"Dullahan?" Cindy uttered. "What's that?"  
  
DDT answered, "Dullahan is a being of flames. In his right hand, he always holds his   
Hellfire Sword..."  
  
"Hellfire Sword?" Amiko interrupted.  
  
"Yeah... There is not much more I can say. It constantly burns, never ending, and never   
feeling pain. It's a pitiful being whose only pleasure is seeing people die a slow, burning  
death. I hope we never have to run into it."  
  
TM somberly walked up to the charred houses. He kicked away the many wood beams, and found  
several blackened bodies. TM picked all he could find and lay them away from the   
destruction. "Rantmon... Was he always this cruel?"  
  
"No," DDT returned. "Something has changed inside of him during the past few years."  
  
There was a silence as TM begins digging a hole in the ground with his hands. He looked back  
to the other four, not including Devimon, who didn't move from their places. "Well?" TM   
goaded. "Are you gonna help me?"  
  
The four were silent. Cindy stepped up to TM, followed by Amiko. DDT and Devimon followed   
close behind. SSJ stayed in place and looked around the area. He turned to gazing at the   
sky. "What's Rantmon doing?! Is he so desperate to find Dark?!"  
  
***  
  
"So, how in the HELL did we get here?" Kefka asked from their vantage point.  
  
The villains were seen stuck in a tree, wet with the morning dew, with Death Guise  
struggling to fight its way out. "I forgot that Death Guise kind of never seen sunlight,"   
Kuja explained.  
  
The villains sighed up in the tree, hanging hundreds of feet above the ground. Seymour, with  
one hand holding onto the branch, pulled out his comb and began combing his hair. "This is   
all your fault, Kuja!" he yelled. "Look at what you did to my hair!"  
  
Seymour brushed his hair clean of twigs as Ultimecia tried to prevent her cleavage from  
being any more revealing, though her legs were at the perfect angle to Seymour. "Accursed   
SeeDs!" she cursed, accenting the hard 'C' sound. "Accursed Square and their fanboys!   
Accursed everything!"  
  
And all the while, Sephiroth was busy keeping his Masamune from rusting in the damp leaves.  
He sat on a branch, polishing his Masamune with a cloth. "Damn tree," said Sephiroth as he   
continued wiping his blade.  
  
"Need my help?" Vincent's voice was heard in the area.  
  
The villains turned towards Vincent's voice, and saw him standing on Neo Bahamut's head.  
The villains thought about their predicament, and climbed onto Bahamut. Sephiroth was   
indignant, but reluctantly got himself onto Bahamut. Their journey began Northward yet   
again. Rantmon could only shake his head in shame from his throne.  
  
***  
  
At that moment, the crew stopped upon reaching the town of Narshe. Steam filled the air and  
the sky was black as night settled on the sleepy town. The Crew of five sighed and stepped   
into the town, instinctively heading towards the inn. In normal routine, TM paid for their   
room, and quickly, its four beds were occupied by everyone but SSJ. SSJ sighed and lay   
down on the floor, slowly dozing off the sleep.  
  
And it would have been a good sleep, if not for a rapping on the window. SSJ rose from his  
slumber, picked up his boot and tossed it at Eminem, who was rapping on the window. Eminem  
was knocked out cold by the hard boot, and SSJ got a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next day, SSJ woke up to the tune of Final Fantasy 8 music. He opened his eyes and  
perceived Amiko, playing Final Fantasy 8 on TM's PS2. He then quickly jumped to his feet,  
fetched his boots, and stomped to the bathroom. He came back fifteen minutes later to the  
room, finding it completely empty, save him, Amiko, and the PS2. "So, where are the   
others?" he inquired.  
  
"Preparing for our journey again," she quickly replied.  
  
"Ah..." A silence passed, and SSJ finally wondered something, "Wait a second, you brought   
FF8 with you?!"  
  
Amiko stopped and looked down on the controller, then at SSJ, then back the controller,   
thinking hard. She turned back to the television, "Oh well, who cares."  
  
SSJ sweatdropped as Amiko continued her battle with Seifer.  
  
***  
  
Once more, some strange events were taking place at Rantmon's Palace. The first would be  
that the anime villains summoned to his council were currently amusing themselves with a  
gigantic Counterstrike LAN party. Second would be that Rantmon was not attending the said  
LAN party. Third would be that some giant villain from the days of old arrived on Rantmon's   
island in the sky. The sea reflected the island, lost in the middle of the sky, as Rantmon   
came to greet his guest, "Zemus, I suppose. This is quite surprising."  
  
Zemus, clad in black, spoke with a tone of darkness, "Indeed, it is. Where are the rest?"  
  
"If you mean your predecessors, X-Death, unfortunately, choked on a pretzel."  
  
"What a joke."  
  
Rantmon chuckled and continued, "Yes, it is. Anyway, Sephiroth and the rest have journeyed   
to find the Five. Well, seven if you count their mascots."  
  
"Meh. They'll be nothing once I'm done with them."  
  
Rantmon's mouth curved into a smile. "So it shall be, then. They have headed North."  
  
Zemus sighed, then stepped away, towards his mode of transportation, the Moon Stone.   
Hundreds of Clefairy pokemon peeked their heads out of the window as Zemus stepped back   
onto the stone. Rantmon sweatdropped as he caught sight of the things. He muttered, "Well,   
those five might be a challenge. I hoped you haven't softened up from hanging with those...   
things."  
  
"Bah, they're only my snack." Zemus picked up one, and tossed it into a pot in the middle   
of the "ship". The others dashed around the ship in fear. "I'll be off," Zemus said without   
turning around.  
  
"Do not fail when the others have."  
  
"You underestimate me."  
  
At that point, the hatch of the Moon Stone closed before any Clefairy managed to run away  
for their lives. The ship flew away, with the rising sun on its right.  
  
***  
  
Off in that random town of no significance, the Crew gathered again on the outskirts. In  
front of SSJ and Amiko was a pile of new armor and weapons to use, as any avid RPG player  
buys whenever a new town is reached. There was shining ring mail armor for each SSJ, DDT,  
and TM. Amiko asked TM, "Why not any for Cindy or I?"  
  
"The damn game said it couldn't be equipped to you," he answered.  
  
Amiko was silent. Finally, she bursted out, "Game?!"  
  
Cindy calmed Amiko down and produced what TM bought for them. "But it's not a problem!   
Instead, I've got us some robes!"  
  
Cindy pulled up robes that would probably have looked cute on the two. Amiko pondered and   
asked, "Robes would offer us any protection?"  
  
"I know, stupid, ain't it?"  
  
Amiko sighed, "I'd rather not wear it. It looks like it would stop short on 'protecting'   
our legs."  
  
Cindy looked down on the two robes, and found they stopped short of covering their legs. She  
sighed, "Damn those people who made these robes."  
  
DDT added, "Well, it could be better than nothing."  
  
SSJ silently picked up his armor mail and slipped it on. It was light, and he felt no   
heavier after donning the shining ring mail. DDT and TM did the same. SSJ spoke, "Well,   
this certainly makes me feel safer."  
  
"Yeah," TM agreed.  
  
Amiko looked on the robe, and simply took it back to the shop to sell it. TM yelled in  
anger when she came back with half the money. Cindy, on the other hand, slipped on the  
light fabric over her shirt and jeans. She said, "It's not THAT bad..."  
  
"I'd rather not wear it, as I said," Amiko stuck by her previous statement.  
  
The Five then took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start again," said SSJ.  
  
***  
  
An hour or so later, the Crew emerged from a forest, known as the Dead Woods, and reached  
the edge of the land. Sand suddenly emerged and covered up the brown dirt, and a high tide  
swiftly ran in. Dark's footprints were still embedded in the dirt behind them, but the sand  
between the Crew and the sea hid any more traces of Dark. "The trail just keeps going   
straight," SSJ noted as he trailed off.  
  
"Where did it go?" Amiko wondered.  
  
And all the while, Cindy was looking about. TM and DDT were pondering the same as SSJ and  
Amiko. Cindy suddenly heard a high pitched chirp, and twisted her head about in wonder.   
"What was that?!" she yelled.  
  
The four then turned away from the sea, and they noticed Cindy's expression. "What's up,   
Cindy?" Amiko asked.  
  
Cindy turned back to Amiko and pointed to the forest behind them. "I heard a chirp," she   
answered.  
  
Quickly, the two girls headed a little distance into the forest, following the sound. They  
emerged again with a baby bird, plumed in blue, in hand. SSJ recognized the species and   
yelled with surprise, "A chocobo?!"  
  
"A sea one, too!" TM exclaimed.  
  
The other three crowded around the chocobo, which looked about curiously at the five. Amiko   
uttered with hands clasped together, "Aww... So kawaii..."  
  
"It is!" Cindy agreed as she held the bird.  
  
SSJ was silent, but then spoke, "Indeed."  
  
"So, where's its mother?" DDT asked.  
  
There was a silence. "Well, she wasn't there," Amiko replied. "It was like she abandoned   
the baby."  
  
TM interrupted, "Well, there are chocobo tracks that way..." TM pointed off to the North,   
following the path of Dark, where the mainland was seen again past several islands. The sun   
shone above the lands, East from their position.  
  
"I wonder why Dark bothered passing the sea, Japan, and several islands, when he could have   
just followed the coast," pondered SSJ. Maybe he was looking too deep into things; maybe he   
was looking too deep into plot devices the author needed to have the previous chapters.   
Anyway, he was interrupted by the chocobo's chirps.  
  
"Kweh!" chirped the Chocobo. SSJ looked back at the chocobo, whose slick feathers Amiko was   
busy patting and rubbing.  
  
"I think I'll call him Tenpi!" Amiko spoke.  
  
SSJ was silent but smiled to himself. DDT then pointed out something, "Hey! The tide is   
lowering!"  
  
As the sun rose higher in the sky to noon, a large sandbar emerged from the sea. It headed   
towards the mainland, and seemed to connect the smaller islands with the continent. SSJ   
proclaimed, "Well, let's go! We have not much time to cross a small sea."  
  
DDT sarcastically spoke as they begin their trek again, "So, since when were you leader?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
So, with Tenpi in hand, Amiko followed SSJ as he sprinted ahead with TM and DDT. Cindy   
looked back, thinking she saw a giant dragon in the sky some distance away. She shrugged it   
off, and followed behind.  
  
***  
  
A blonde-haired male with the strangest clothes ever, especially shorts whose legs weren't   
of even length, stepped out of a small hut. This was Tidus, as many fangirls reading this   
fic would have instantly known, and behind him, Wakka followed out of the hut. Kimahri also   
stepped out, eyes wide in surprise. Quite out of character, he yelled, "So, Yuna has been   
doing WHAT?!"  
  
Wakka explained, "She has taken to playing this video game called 'Final Fantasy Ex', ya."  
  
Kimahri showed how out of character he was when he exclaimed, "ORO?! BUT, SHE'S A SUMMONER!   
WE HAVEN'T EVEN COMPLETED OUT QUEST! LIFE IS NOT A GAME!"  
  
"Y'know, Kimahri," replied Tidus. "I have to agree."  
  
And quite randomly enough, a giant water beast emerged from the sea and coughed up a young  
woman. She was clad in thin, green clothes that only a fanboy would love. The three jumped  
back in surprise. The woman, Rydia of Final Fantasy IV, stood up, rubbing her butt in pain.  
The water beast then disappeared as if it were but a summoned monster or worse yet, a plot   
device. Rydia muttered, ignoring the random crossover, "Ack... Leviathan should make that   
ride less painful."  
  
Tidus snapped out of his surprise, and walked up to the young woman of twenty-something.   
"So, where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh?" Rydia replied as she noticed him. "I came from the Home of the Phantom King..." Rydia   
trailed off as she noticed his shorts. "What's wrong with your shorts?"  
  
Tidus facefaulted. He then muttered, "Well, it's just... Yeah. That's it."  
  
At that point, Yuna was being dragged away from her Playstation 2 by Lulu and Rikku. Auron  
followed close behind, sweatdropping as Yuna tried to resist. Lulu and Rikku quickly took  
notice of the new girl. "Who is that girl?" Lulu asked.  
  
Tidus sheepishly replied, unable to find an answer, "Well, she sorta just appeared."  
  
"My name is Rydia," Rydia, of course, answered. "Leviathan coughed me up here."  
  
"Uh, where from?" Rikku asked in her enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Well, I was born in the Mist Village..."  
  
Yuna interrupted, escaping from Lulu and Rikku's grasp and dashing away, only to be pushed  
back by Auron. "LET ME GO!" she yelled. "I NEED TO DEFEAT SIN!"  
  
Everyone sighed. Auron then scolded her, "We should defeat the REAL Sin, here."  
  
Yuna stopped, and thought to herself. She then came to the realization of current problems  
and clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah!" she recalled. "The world's being destroyed by   
Sin!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted. Kimahri slowly pieced together a sentence, "You... Forgot... Sin...?!"  
  
And over in the other side of the island, Sin was weeping for the lack of attention.  
  
***  
  
Not much farther, the Crew dashed ahead, unhindered by fatigue or lack of strength. The  
clean scene of the ocean filled them with a new energy. Even Amiko, while clutching the  
cute Tenpi, was not fatigued. Cindy noted a change, "I never ran the mile this fast at   
school!"  
  
"I'm not even tired yet!" Amiko added. "What gives?"  
  
SSJ answered, being the author and knowing everything and all, "I think we stepped into the   
FF world again, as the rules of logic no longer apply."  
  
"That sounds about right!" Cindy replied.  
  
Finally, the crew reached the edge of the sandbar as the tide still was low. A few hours of  
running had passed with nothing eventful happening, save for them all noticing Leviathan  
rising from the ocean some time ago. They stepped onto another island, not fatigued at all  
from the several hour dash. "Well, that helped," muttered DDT.  
  
TM looked around the area. He asked, "So, where are we?"  
  
The five looked around, and noticed a large port for ships down the beach. Amiko, with her  
eagle-eye for spotting bishounen, instantly saw a familar face stepping on to the boat. She  
yelled with uncontrollable glee as she realized who it was, "TIDUS!"  
  
And unfortunately, her voice was not exactly unheard. Tidus quickly turned to see Amiko  
dashing towards him, with the rest of the crew far behind. Tenpi was chasing after Amiko  
with great speed. "WHAT THE?!" Tidus screamed with surprise.  
  
And from afar, the rest of the crew could only sigh. "She's always like this," SSJ muttered.  
  
"No kidding," said Cindy.  
  
TM spoke, "Well, at least we're not like that..."  
  
"Yeah," DDT finished. "Then we'd be just as sad."  
  
And at that moment, Rikku, Yuna, and Rydia were visible. The SSJ and DDT's eyes turned to  
hearts, as Amiko's eyes constantly did. "YUNA! RYDIA!" SSJ yelled, despite what was just   
said.  
  
"RIKKU!" DDT yelled.  
  
The bishoujo stepped back in fear as the two approached. And now, Amiko leapt and glomped  
Tidus with the speed of a Cactuar. Tenpi jumped on her shoulder. "Kweh!" he chirped again   
as it caught her.  
  
"Hey!" TM uttered with surprise. "Who the heck-"  
  
"Are you?" Rydia finished.  
  
"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuna angrily yelled, again out of character.  
  
Before SSJ and DDT could dash up to join Amiko in hugging their favorite character, Yuna  
knocked Amiko out of the way, as the fic used to be like a long time ago. "GET AWAY FROM MY   
TIDUS!" Yuna warned.  
  
Amiko, indignant, replied with anger, shaking a fist at Yuna, "'YOUR' TIDUS?!"  
  
Rydia, Lulu, and Rikku could only shake their head in embarrassment. The rest of the FF  
crew sweatdropped, as well. "Get away from Tidus, or I'll have to deal with you..." And   
from out of nowhere, Anima appeared behind Yuna. She then glared at Amiko, with hatred that   
was never seen before. "You better stop!"  
  
And in the background, Tidus was trying to keep peace. "Y-Yuna?!" Tidus stammered. "This is   
a bit far!"  
  
"Anima! Oblivion!" Yuna commanded, pointing at Amiko.  
  
Anima then raised its hands into the air and powered up, and preparing to launch Amiko  
into another dimension. Amiko countered, yelling, "KAMUI!"  
  
Kamui appeared and quickly created a barrier around Amiko. They were then both sent into   
another dimension, where Anima's other half quickly took the offensive. However, the attack  
harmlessly bounced off. They returned to Besaid with no injuries whatsoever, surprising Yuna.  
  
Amiko yelled, "Let's go!"  
  
Kamui replied in agreement, "That's right, (future) wife!"  
  
At that point, Amiko applied her makeup and transformed to Bat Shadow Lady, surprising the  
FFX company. "So, the rumors are true!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Lulu muttered, quite heretically, "I don't think even Yevon or SIN can stand up against...   
THE AUTHOR'S FRIEND."  
  
And they proved true, for quickly, Amiko performed her Deadly Nightshade limit break,   
sending Yuna to the negative HP zone as Kamui quickly dispatched Anima. "Well! That was   
simple!" Amiko proudly stated as she clapped her hands clean.  
  
Then it was SSJ, sighing, as he knew his task. He spoke to Yuna, "Sorry Yuna, but I think   
it's the only way." At that point, SSJ caught Yuna.  
  
Tidus saw her disappear with red light and yelled, "HEY! WHERE'D SHE GO?!"  
  
"Some place a lot better than near Amiko's pissed off state."  
  
With a whip of her wings, Amiko sent SSJ into the sky with one strike. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"   
she angrily yelled.  
  
"BUT IT'S TRUE!" SSJ yelled back from midair.  
  
And then, luckily before SSJ could crash into the sea, Neo Bahamut first crashed into him.  
SSJ was launched into a tree, with Neo Bahamut following. It hit the tree with a sickening  
crack, and SSJ screamed in pain, as always. Everyone was caught off guard as the five FF  
villains dropped from the sky, for they skillfully leapt off of Neo Bahamut. And just as  
suddenly as Neo Bahamut came, they landed on the ground, weapons drawn.  
  
Sephiroth spoke, "It's about time we find you all."  
  
Ultimecia began, "Accursed children! Curse the day kids like you challenge Rantmon!"  
  
Every one of the FF people gasped. Tidus screamed, "RANTMON?!"  
  
"NO! NOT HIM!" Rydia screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, Kuja continued the entrance lines, "Yeah. I'm still wearing a thong." Everyone   
shuddered.  
  
"MY HAIR!" Seymour yelled. "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"THERE'S SAND ON MY BOOTS, AGAIN!" Kefka yelled. Everyone sweatdropped as Biggs and Wedge   
emerged from the Neo Bahamut wreckage, and cleaned off Kefka's boot. And then, before   
everyone realized what was happening, the villains chose their opponents. Sephiroth leapt   
into the sky, and landed in front of Amiko, with Kamui standing beside her.  
  
"I won't go easy because you're a girl," Sephiroth announced.  
  
Cloud then appeared, threatening, "You won't get past me, Sephiroth!"  
  
And Amiko could only respond by swooning. Tenpi was running all over the place, and  
eventually into Amiko's arms.  
  
At the same time, Ultimecia landed in front of TM. TM, paying CLOSE attention to  
Ultimecia's... assets, quickly gained a nosebleed. Then, Kuja landed in front of Cindy, who  
shuddered at the thought of fighting such a cross-dresser. And DDT was left with Seymour,  
who was struggling to comb his beautiful hair.  
  
"I guess I've got the one that's actually fun to look at," TM muttered with a smirk.  
  
And at the moment, Kefka was busy sitting by the wreckage from which SSJ would emerge from,  
whistling a tune as he read through an FF6 fan-manga of his.  
  
***  
  
Kuja then transformed to his trance form, showing off his awesome power. His strength  
statistics extended to the millions, with his equally high magic skill emanating in a red  
aura. "THIS IS POWER!" he screamed as a giant aura burst from him. "PREPARE TO DIE, GIRL!"  
  
Cindy was silent. Cindy simply pulled out her gun, and shot Kuja once in the groin. TM,   
DDT, Tenpi, Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri, Sephiroth, and Seymour shifted in their places as they  
witnessed the horrible pain Kuja went through as he fainted in front of Cindy.  
  
***  
  
Quickly, DDT faced off against Seymour, who was busy combing his hair, as Rikku jumped  
to his aide. "I might as well help someone who has good taste," she said.  
  
And DDT could only grin. "Okay!" he proclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
DDT dashed at Seymour and pulled off his basic flaming uppercut attack, sending Seymour  
into the sky and knocking the comb out of his hand. Rikku helped by tossing a grenade at the  
airborne Seymour, who dropped into the sea with little difficulty.  
  
"No easier opponent than that," DDT muttered. But as he spoke, Seymour emerged from the   
water, pissed as Sin and Yu Yevon.  
  
"Damn!" bursted Rikku.  
  
Seymour looked at the locks covering his eyes. He brushed them aside, clearly distraught.   
"You... Ruined... My hair..."  
  
Then, from out of nowhere, Seymour's golden chocobo appeared, and his comb grew into a  
Comb-Blade. DDT's eyes grew wide with amazement and his jaw was wide open. He yelled, "WHAT   
IN THE HELL?!"  
  
Seymour jumped on the chocobo, and raced towards DDT and Rikku, with the Comb-Blade raised  
in the air. However, as quickly as the chocobo came, Rikku snatched the Comb-Blade from  
Seymour's hand. "Let me take that!" she said.  
  
Seymour swore, "DAMN GIRL!"  
  
Seymour flew past Rikku and DDT. DDT, taking the opportunity, leapt onto Seymour's  
chocobo and threw him off. And for good measure, DDT steered the chocobo over Seymour, who  
was struggling to get up. He returned and repeated the process several times. By the time he  
was finished, Seymour was covered in cuts and bruises and imprinted in the sand. "A VICTORY   
FOR THE INSECTICIDES!" DDT proclaimed with pride, remembering SSJ's insult just last   
chapter.  
  
***  
  
And at the current moment, Yuna appeared, fully healed, and Rydia rushed to SSJ's aide.  
Yuna to heal the boy, who had obviously taken much damage, and Rydia to dispel the summon.  
Neo Bahamut quickly dissolved, and SSJ rose to his feet, feeling better than he did several  
minutes ago. He caught a glimpse of his two saviors, was seized with joy.  
  
And it was just then that Kefka decided to launch a giant meteor at SSJ. SSJ flew through  
the sky and landed in the city of Besaid. Yuna glared up at Kefka, "HEY!"  
  
Rydia looked up with surprise, "WHO THE?!"  
  
Kefka, hands raised as he floats in the air, launcheed blast after blast into the city,  
destroying homes, and causing major collateral damage. He laughed as he screamed into the   
sky, "THIS FEELS BETTER THAN GRAND THEFT AUTO 3 OR POISONING RIVERS!"  
  
And blast after blast, SSJ dodged, until he finally was cornered with a wall behind him. He   
glared up at Kefka and yelled, "Asshole!"  
  
"DAMN RIGHT! DIE!"  
  
Kefka launched a blast at SSJ, whose glare widened as he yelled, "FREAKING! AERIS!"  
  
Aeris appeared with the largest glare on her face around, and used her limit break, Great  
Gospel. The blast simply did nothing as it rebounded off of the two. She pulsed with anger   
as she said, "Don't... You dare... Hurt... SSJ."  
  
Aeris then leapt at Kefka, and, following Cindy's example, swung her staff upwards. It  
swung swiftly through the sky, and hit him right in the crotch. Biggs and Wedge, overcome  
with fear, dashed away from the battle and towards neighboring islands. Kefka could only   
breathe in short gasps as he fell to the ground at the expense of the temple.  
  
***  
  
Wakka screamed as dust and smoke flew into the sky, "NO! NOT THE TEMPLE!"  
  
Wakka wept, and Amiko groaned that she was not there by his side. She thought aloud, "I've   
got to end this faster than with my bishounen! ...BUT SEPHIROTH'S SO CUTE!"  
  
Everyone, again, facefaulted. Amiko then settled her mind, "Okay then, time for the   
ultimate CHIBI STORM!"  
  
Rapidly after hearing the attack name, the rest of the crew dashed out, with TM carrying   
Lulu as he dashed away, and DDT holding Rikku's hand as he dashed in another direction.  
  
Amiko, with a POOF and smoke, disappeared, and in her place was a chibi version of herself.   
"HAH!" she said as she started running.  
  
Then with the speed of a Cactuar, again, she rammed into Sephiroth many, many times.  
Sephiroth flew into the sky, and kept him aloft as he was launched again with each  
successive hit. And as an afterthought, Amiko finished by head butting Sephiroth's gut,  
sending him into Cloud, who gladly used the flat side of his sword as a bat. Sephiroth was  
smacked back away and was launched into the sea. After a moment of rest, Amiko pulled out a  
bishie-ball. Cloud noticed and muttered, "Don't tell me you're gonna catch him!"  
  
Amiko was silent. Then she replied, "Okay then, I won't tell."  
  
Amiko hurled the ball into the sea, and it quickly returned, with Sephiroth inside. Cloud  
sighed.  
  
***  
  
And finally, TM faced off against Ultimecia, with Lulu by his side. Ultimecia blocked his  
path as Amiko was doing her limit, and now, TM prepared for battle. "Come on! Let's go!" he   
yelled.  
  
Lulu yelled, "How about a shocking end?!" With that, a giant bolt of lightning came down   
and struck Ultimecia. She froze, allowing TM to attack.  
  
TM dashed towards Ultimecia and drew Hiko's Sword. With a fury of slashes, ending with the   
Kuzu Ryuu Sen, TM only knocked off a fraction of her health. He skidded along the sand and   
turned to face Ultimecia, who glared at him. He swore, "Aw, to Hell with drama."  
  
TM then did the easiest technique he knew: Steal. Within a few seconds flat, Ultimecia  
stood, bare-naked on the beach, TM with her clothes in his hand. "WHAT THE?!" she yelled as   
she struggled to cover herself. She didn't even noticed that he had moved!  
  
TM explained, "Steal used in the most vulgar way possible. A first, and probably last, ever   
technique: FAN RUSH."  
  
And then, a clamor of feet rose in the background. Everyone turned to see a racing herd of  
aroused fanboys appeared, dashing towards a rose-colored Ultimecia. Quickly, Ultimecia was  
overtaken by the group of girlfriend-starved fanboys, and before long, a white flag was  
raised into the sky. Cindy meekly pointed out, "Well, it's a victory for TM."  
  
Amiko added, "If not a perverted one."  
  
The screen turned black, and TM's status screen appeared. A box popped up, reading "New   
Limit Learned! Fan Rush!"  
  
***  
  
The villains, excluding Sephiroth, of course, were gathered in one pile. Ultimecia  
struggled to cover herself, and Kuja was still in the worst pain ever. Kefka was unconscious  
from Aeris' surprisingly powerful attack, and Seymour was crying over his ruined hair. One   
long sigh came from them, "Oro..."  
  
"Well, that was simple!" said Tidus.  
  
Amiko put an arm around Tidus' own. "How about joining me?" she offered.  
  
"Well," he answered, "anyone against Rantmon, I should join."  
  
Amiko then turned to Wakka and Auron, who did mostly nothing yet. "You two, as well!" she   
added.  
  
Wakka didn't even need to think. "Well... I guess we have no choice."  
  
Auron nodded. "I'd rather die again than go through one of her attacks..."  
  
Amiko smiled. "Then it's settled! We're gonna go!"  
  
And then, as if the Entity of Randomness was working over time, a gigantic meteor crashed  
into the Besaid Temple, sending blocks of stone into the sky. Wakka wept once more for the  
temple, and Yuna was screaming, "NO! MY PLAYSTATION 2!"  
  
And before everyone could facefault, Zemus raced from the disaster, sword in hand, towards  
the group. The bunch of Clefairy took the time to escape, finally being free. SSJ was  
taken aback by the familiar last boss. "Zemus?!" he yelled in surprise.  
  
Everyone looked at SSJ. Amiko asked, "Who?"  
  
"FFIV last boss."  
  
Rydia grabbed her head and yelled, "NOT HIM!"  
  
And at the moment, Zemus raced past, for everyone dodged out of the way. He stopped his  
attack, and stood up, tall and proud. His black cape shone in the sun, and his weird  
helmet reflected hatred. He announced, "Rantmon's final minion has come: Zemus of the   
Lunarians."  
  
SSJ was silent, but then spoke, "I think I'll be facing him, since I'm the only one who   
knows him."  
  
Rydia interrupted, "I'll be taking him down, as well!"  
  
SSJ threw off his cloak, in cool anime fashion, causing Yuna and Rydia to swoon. TM noticed   
and muttered, "So, you're learning."  
  
SSJ grinned, "I guess so." Amiko and Cindy were sighing in embarrassment in the background.   
"Well, no matter," SSJ said as he took a step forward.  
  
The lunarian laughed, "Hah. So, it'll be you, first?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Very well, then!"  
  
Zemus clenched his sword, and raced again towards SSJ. SSJ, returning the speed, raced  
towards Zemus. And it was then SSJ finally remembered something, just in time to jump back  
and dodge Zemus' blade. "DAMN IT! I'M UNARMED!" he screamed.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Rydia and Yuna sighed. SSJ continued dodging every slash of Zemus  
before finally approaching the rest of the crew. TM outstretched a hand and yelled, "SSJ!   
Tag out!"  
  
SSJ, not thinking clearly, simply ducked under another slash, and tagged TM's hand. Then,  
from out of nowhere, TM grabbed a steel chair and gave Zemus one good knock with it. Zemus  
yelled in pain, and fell to the ground. SSJ and TM then commended each other, slapping hands.  
  
"Brilliant plan!" commended SSJ.  
  
TM commented, "Great timing!"  
  
And still, Zemus roared, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"  
  
Zemus rose from the ground, and ripped out of his body, revealing a grotesque being with  
many mouths and many eyes. Veins were clearly visible under its thick, gray skin. Blood was  
everywhere as it rose a full twenty feet into the air. This was Zeromus, the true form of  
Zemus. "I AM HATRED!" its screams spread through the area. "I *AM* EVIL ITSELF!"  
  
SSJ froze and looked up at the thing. "FREAKING-"  
  
TM swore with a very profane word, one even the author is ashamed of thinking of. Zeromus   
lunged at the two, stuck in place.  
  
And then, suddenly, a fury of blasts engulfed Zeromus. It yelled in pain; a shrill cry that  
pained everyone's ears filled the air. And finally, it tore apart into many pieces, leaving  
only a shadow on the sand. "Nan da?!" Amiko yelled.  
[Subtitles: WHAT THE?!]  
  
"What happened?!" Cindy wondered.  
  
SSJ and TM sighed and turned about, and immediately saw what happened. Amiko and the rest   
turned around as well to see three Bahamuts in the air. One was Rydia's Bahamut, and next   
to that, was Cloud's Bahamut Zero, and next to that, was Neo Bahamut. On Neo Bahamut's   
head was a certain Valentine. Amiko dreamily yelled, "VINCENT!"  
  
"Yeah," Vincent replied. "Those villains were getting mighty annoying."  
  
Cloud explained, "I told him everything that happened as SSJ and TM there were having fun   
with that Zemus guy."  
  
Amiko, with hearts in her eyes, stammered, "WILL YOU BE COMING ALONG, VINCENT?!"  
  
Vincent smiled, and nodsded. Amiko was filled with glee.  
  
***  
  
MEANWHILE! IN RANTMON'S PALACE!  
  
Rantmon gritted his teeth and muttered, "I have a feeling that those seven have lost."  
  
Dillandau asked, "What will you do now?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to deal with it for now, until something good happens."  
  
"But... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! You've only got a knife, no money, and all seven of your fellow   
CT's are dead!"  
  
And in Rantmon's palace, Rantmon finally joined in his LAN party. His team on Counterstrike   
just lost, and Rantmon was struggling to win on his own. He muttered aloud, "I'll just need   
one thing to clinch the victory..."  
  
Dillandau then remembered something about earlier that morning. He asked, "Hey, what about   
those seven you sent earlier?"  
  
"You mean those FF ones?" Dillandau nodded. "I don't think we need to worry about that,"   
Rantmon answered.  
  
And just then, Rantmon got knifed in the game. He cursed and slammed his fists on his   
keyboard. The Maze brothers were laughing as they realized they killed Rantmon. Ma proudly   
spoke, "I must admit, brother Ze, that our victory was an easy gain."  
  
"Brother Ma, with such a win, Rantmon can deal with some rain," Ze rhymed.  
  
Then they turned to Rantmon, and their glee disappeared. "I SAY, WE SHOULD RUN AWAY NOW AND   
WATCH SOME LAIN!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
"I say," Rantmon began with anger. "You two shall go deal with those kids, or you two shall   
feel some pain."  
  
Another attendee stands, revealing himself to be Malik, and beside him stood Bakura.   
"Rantmon!" yelled Malik. "You lost, there's no need to be vain!"  
  
Bakura agreed, "Yes, it's all but a game, you need not show your bane."  
  
Rantmon glared at Marik and Bakura, clearly showing his unsportsmanship. "You two shall   
join, then. I don't need to make myself any more plain."  
  
The two were taken aback, and then sighed, leaving the LAN party to prepare for their quest.  
The Maze brothers followed. "You think that was a bit harsh?" meekly asked Dillandau.  
  
"Nah, they won't need to go if those seven come back tonight."  
  
***  
  
The Crew prepared to leave Besaid Isles the next day. SSJ stood at the edge of the docks,  
with Yuna and Rydia nearby. Behind them were Amiko, with Auron, Wakka, and Tidus all nearby.  
In her arms, Tenpi constantly chirped and looked about the many faces. Cindy was only   
accompanied by Sano. Saitou and Aoshi were currently busying themselves with the fine art of  
origami within Cindy's waiting room. TM stood with Lulu standing beside him, defeated by  
his charm and skill. She quickly joined the ranks of his bishoujo. Now, DDT and Rikku   
entered, sitting on the Seymour's golden chocobo. Rikku gladly joined his ranks. DDT then   
asked, "So! Where to!"  
  
"Well," Yuna answered, "we have seen a boy by your description heading East on a sea   
chocobo."  
  
"Yes, we did," Rikku added. "He tamed it well."  
  
"We will go by boat," Lulu finally finished. "Other temples inform me that he has taken   
refuge within a certain dormitory."  
  
"Of what kind?" asked Amiko. Certainly, just "a certain dormitory" couldn't help much.   
Amiko then mustered a Green herb, and fed Tenpi. It ate it vigorously, and Amiko smiled.   
  
She then heard Wakka reply, "I believe it was some school for the gifted."  
  
Something struck a nerve in SSJ and he interrupted, "THE XAVIER INSTITUTE?"  
  
Tidus, however, calmly replied, "No, not that, the one next door. That'd be Hogwart's."  
  
SSJ was silent, but looked at Amiko. She was silent. Finally, her emotions took hold and   
she yelled, "WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!"  
  
Everyone sighed, and jumped onto the boat. It left port, gathering all of its restraints  
and heading Eastwards. The sun set as the ship moved into the background.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: SUTEKI DA NE -  
  
Kaze ga Yose ta Kotoba ni  
Oyoi da Kokoro  
Kumo ga Hakobu Ashita ni  
Hazu n da Koe  
  
Tsuki ga Yureru Kagami ni  
Furue ta Kokoro  
Hoshi ga Nagare Kobore ta  
Yawarakai Namida  
  
Suteki da ne  
Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara  
Iki tai yo  
KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka  
  
Sono mune  
Karada azuke  
Yoi ni magire  
Yumemiru  
  
Kaze wa Tomani Kotoba wa  
Yasashii Maboroshi  
Kumo wa Yabure Ashita wa  
Tooku no Koe  
  
Tsuki ga Nijimu Kagami wo  
Nagare ta Kokoro  
Hoshi ga Yurete Kobore ta  
Kaku se nai Namida  
  
Suteki da ne  
Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara  
Iki tai yo  
KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka  
  
Sono Kao  
Sotto furete  
Asa ni tokeru  
Yumemiru  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Madness and mayhem in the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
Cindy: Wackiness is abound as we search for Dark in the abyss of Hogwart's!  
  
TM: What's this? A new alliance formed between darkness and... darkness...  
  
DDT: That was so surprising. Really. It was.  
  
All: Next! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Ritual in Darkness"!  
  
Wakka: Read and review it, ya?!  
  
---- 


	24. The Ritual in Darkness

Author's Note: My God, I haven't put these in a long time, ne? Well, anyway, since the  
English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! annoys me, this and future Yu-Gi-Oh! references will refer to  
their Japanese counterparts.  
  
For instance, the Paradox Brothers are now the Maze brothers, Ma and Ze.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- OPENING SONG: SHUFFLE -  
  
'Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru'  
HAADORU wo kowashitatte nanni mo kotae wa denai shi  
  
Ayatsurare teru no ka? on the field, daremo ga  
Obiezu ni, go away, demo...  
  
Mienai -ashita- no michi  
Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai  
Me wo tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto  
Kiseki wo hiki ate you  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Last time! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: A short chapter for once! Praise be to God!  
  
Cindy: It was actually FUNNY, too!  
  
DDT: So, in any case, we find a destroyed town, and then somehow end up on the Besaid Isles.  
  
Amiko: After picking up Tenpi.  
  
Tenpi: KWEH!  
  
TM: And then, we faced off against the FF villains.  
  
SSJ: Painful fights ensued. I feel bad for Kuja.  
  
(SSJ, TM, DDT, and Tenpi shudder from the thought.)  
  
Cindy: So... On with the show.  
  
---- Chapter 24: The Ritual in Darkness ----  
  
:: Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ::  
  
[Not all was peaceful in the mystical school of Hogwart's. For one, the Triwizard  
tournament was approaching. For two, the boy named Harry Potter, who saved Hogwarts twice  
already, and changed time once, was looking for a girlfriend. Thirdly, was that Wolverine  
was duking it out with Sabertooth over in the backyard. Everyone steered clear from the  
mutant battle, as they usually did. Enter Harry and company, Ron and Hermione, who walked  
through the halls of Hogwart's, with many other students pressing around.]  
  
Harry: We muggles amuse ourselves with these things called "video games".  
  
Hermione: Yes, they range from handheld, to consoles, to even on computers.  
  
Ron: ...Video games? Handheld? Console? Computer?! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!  
  
(Harry and Hermione sighed.)  
  
Harry: If only he'd know the joys of Metroid.  
  
Hermione: I feel sorry for him.  
  
(The three continued onwards to their dormitories. Wolverine and Sabertooth stopped  
fighting, for now it was tea time. Wolverine spoke in a gruff voice.)  
  
Wolverine: Here're some crumpets.  
  
Sabertooth: Thanks.  
  
(Several minutes later, they were killing each other again.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Crew ::  
  
[Now, the boat on which the Crew rode approached the harbor of the mainland. The scent of  
the sea filled the Crew with calm exhilaration. Well, except for TM, who was seasick again  
from the boat ride. He was vomiting again from the side of the boat, into the clear,  
foaming waters below. SSJ looked down on his friend (literally, not figuratively), and  
shook his head.]  
  
SSJ: You should stop vomiting so much, TM...  
  
TM: Well... Not all of us...  
  
(He then let out a long trail of vomit into the sea. The others were growing disgusted. TM  
wiped off his mouth and continued.)  
  
TM: Well, not all of us are used to the sea.  
  
SSJ: Apparently so.  
  
(And currently, Tenpi was running along side the ship, for it was a Sea chocobo, after all.  
Amiko and Cindy leaned over the edge of the ship and cheered for Tenpi.)  
  
Amiko: Go, Tenpi!  
  
Cindy: You're a fast little chocobo!  
  
(As those two were cheering for Tenpi and SSJ was looking down on TM, DDT was busy with  
dinner. He stood with the captain at compartment for the anchor.)  
  
DDT: All these barnacles, dead fish, and rotting algae for me to eat?! YES!  
  
(The captain shook his head as DDT piled up all the carcasses onto a plate. Rikku and DDT's  
golden chocobo were sweatdropping from afar.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile... On Malik's Ship ::  
  
[The Yu-Gi-Oh villains were having a fine time enjoying the sea and making their way to  
Hogwart's. Ma and Ze were busy reading Robert Frost in order to come up with rhymes. In  
fact, they ran out of rhymes, since they talked like that all the time.]  
  
Ma: I say, our rhymes are as sweet as an orange!  
  
Ze: I agree brother! For our rhymes... ...Uh... ...Nothing rhymes with orange.  
  
Ma: No, it doesn't!  
  
(And while the Maze brothers were struggling to fix their rhymes, Malik and Bakura were  
busy beefing up their decks for their oncoming battle.)  
  
Malik: Hmm... I'll need life point gaining cards for my combo. Then, Ra the Sun Dragon will  
be unstoppable.  
  
Bakura: And I need card drawing and magic negation. Only then will my Ouija Board - Death  
Message work.  
  
(At this point, Bakura looks at the screen and sticks up the middle finger.)  
  
Bakura: English Yu-Gi-Oh! players, don't you dare complain about the card names, either.  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Crew! ::  
  
[The boat reached harbor, slowly drawing into the docks. Within fifteen minutes, the Crew  
were off the boat and in the port city of Cerulean City. DDT, of course, dragged his  
chocobo along, and partially felt at home. All around, people were masquerading through the  
city, showing off their prized Pokemon. The author won't list names, because the list is  
currently 350, and the author only knows the original 151.]  
  
SSJ: ...All these little animals make me want to eat a dog.  
  
(Amiko just looked at SSJ, eyes narrow.)  
  
Amiko: You'd eat dogs because they annoy the Hell out of you.  
  
(And then, Yuzuriha called from her bishie-ball.)  
  
Yuzuriha: But not Inuki!  
  
SSJ: Of course.  
  
(Just then, as if Fate was testing SSJ, a small Poochyena, a dog like Pokemon, trotted up  
to SSJ's leg, and waited. It then let out a river of urine onto SSJ's boot.)  
  
SSJ: ...  
  
(SSJ, keeping silent, and with eyes twitching, punted the dog with a powerful kick. The  
pokemon, with a yelp, went flying away and into the sky. Amiko and Cindy gasped, but then  
stopped. It was SSJ, after all. The city seemed to stop, and everyone looked at SSJ.)  
  
SSJ: ...Damn bitch.  
  
(There were boos, hisses, and randomly thrown bricks from the Pokemon trainers. To rid  
himself of the cursed water, SSJ dipped his boot into the water, careful not to let any  
splash onto himself. He then, along with the others, dashed away from the trainers, and out  
of town. TM stayed behind to fetch directions to the magical school.)  
  
SSJ: Damn dogs piss me off.  
  
DDT: So, where to now, leader?  
  
(SSJ looked at DDT.)  
  
SSJ: Since when was I leader?  
  
DDT: Well, you are the one who can use plot holes-  
  
(SSJ interrupted at that point, making DDT glare.)  
  
SSJ: That's right! I did!  
  
DDT: -and you're Dark self is the person we're chasing. You're the reason we went and  
found Hiko, and the reason Amiko, Cindy, and yourself fought the Fourth Tyrant. Not only  
that, but you were the only one who knew of Zemus, the apparently most powerful of the FF  
villains.  
  
Cindy: Don't forget about that one town where you met me...  
  
SSJ: Meria.  
  
(Cindy nodded.)  
  
Cindy: Uh huh. You were taken by the dictator, who called you the leader. You  
single-handedly get rid of Kerberos, and ditch us constantly.  
  
SSJ: Hm... I guess you are right.  
  
(There was a silence. In classic fashion, a tumbleweed tumbled past. TM then entered the  
scene, directions to the magical school in hand.)  
  
Amiko: Okay, shall we go to Hogwart's NOW?!  
  
Tenpi: KWEH!  
  
TM: Okay, Hogwart's is over in... That direction...  
  
(TM pointed North-East, and clearly saw the towers and black walls of the school of  
witchcraft and wizardry. It was clearly seen, for it was only fifty meters ahead. TM stayed  
silent for a minute, pointing at the school.)  
  
TM: DAMN IT!  
  
(TM kicked the ground, and then sighed. He then turned back to the Crew.)  
  
TM: I'd say enough time has been wasted.  
  
Cindy: I agree. I do not want another 8000 word monstrosity...  
  
(Cindy then glared at SSJ. SSJ sweatdropped.)  
  
SSJ: ...I tried to make it shorter!  
  
Cindy: Yeah... Whatever.  
  
***  
  
:: The Doors of Hogwarts ::  
  
[The Crew stood in front of Hogwart's massive double doors. The doors, they knew, would  
lead into the main hall, and from there the dining hall. They saw the various towers, each  
filled with dormitories. With a loud clang, TM rapped on the wall with the sheathe of  
Hiko's sword. The Crew waited a while before the familiar janitor, Argus Filch, answers the  
door.]  
  
Filch: What is this?!  
  
(Filch then looked at the Crew, seeing the five kids, Tenpi, and Mokona.)  
  
Filch: Now, what do we have here?  
  
SSJ: We need to get in.  
  
(Filch snorted at that comment.)  
  
Filch: Get in! Why, if I let random kids into Hogwart's all the time, we'd be in trouble!  
  
(And just then, three familiar kids walked up behind the janitor. All were clad in wizard  
robes. One was a boy with a lightning-shaped scar. One had red hair and a cheap, worn robe.  
The last was a girl with bushy hair. They were clearly Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and  
Hermione Granger.)  
  
Ron: Filch! What's happening?  
  
(Filch turned and glared at the three students.)  
  
Filch: That's MISTER Filch, Weasley! Get yourselves to class!  
  
(It was then that the three clearly saw the Crew through the open doors.)  
  
Harry: ...MY GOD! IT'S THEM!  
  
(The Crew's eyes narrowed, and they all spoke with the same dumbfounded voice.)  
  
Crew: Huh?!  
  
Hermione: It's the Outlaws! This is incredible!  
  
(Each of the Crew looked at each other. They shrugged and looked at Filch, who reluctantly  
let them through. DDT looked about for the direction of the nearest Chocobo Forest and  
pointed in the general direction. Devimon led DDT's chocobo away, followed by Mokona and  
Tenpi. Amiko could only sigh as she saw her little chocobo leave her for a while. Filch  
then stuck his head out the crack in the doors, looking this way and that. He then shut the  
doors with a loud boom.)  
  
***  
  
:: Gryffindor Common Room ::  
  
[Five hours after arriving, the Crew found themselves in the common room of Gryffindor.  
Within the common room of Gryffindor tower, there was a ruckus about. Everyone temporarily  
forgot about the Triwizard Tournament and was huddled around the Five that just arrived.  
They were prodding them with questions, one after another.]  
  
Random Student: What's it like living against the law?!  
  
Ginny Weasley: Have you succeeded in finding Rantmon?!  
  
Colin Creevey: What happened at Osseke?! How did you escape?!  
  
(Silent, the Five waited patiently for everyone the shut up, sweatdropping.)  
  
Cindy: I didn't know we were famous...  
  
Amiko: Nor did I!  
  
(DDT stood in place, eyes twitching with annoyance. Then, he finally burst, and yelled.)  
  
DDT: SHUT UP, EVERYONE!  
  
(Quickly, everyone stopped talking. Everyone turned towards DDT, who looked around the  
room.)  
  
DDT: We're not here on a friendly visit. We've got business-  
  
(DDT then looks at TM, who was busy hitting on Parvati Patil and Padma Patil.)  
  
TM: So, yeah! I took out seven villains at once, each stronger than the next! Not even  
Sephiroth or Kefka could defeat me!  
  
(DDT fumes.)  
  
DDT: TM! Don't you remember why we are wandering?!  
  
(TM looks back from the girls, and sighs. SSJ then spoke, sitting down in a cushioned  
chair.)  
  
SSJ: Living against the law is not very easy. We have to rely on theft in order to live,  
and we are constantly in battle. And about the second question, we've currently abandoned  
Rantmon and are chasing a different goal. So, no. And thirdly...  
  
(It was at that point that the bell for dinner sounded. Everyone flooded out of the room,  
murmuring about their guests. A small crew crowded around the Five, consisting of Harry,  
Ron, Hermione, the Patil twins, and plenty others. Harry strolled up to Amiko and began  
conversation.)  
  
Harry: How about I show you around school?  
  
(Amiko smiles.)  
  
Amiko: That'd be fun.  
  
***  
  
:: One Hour Later ::  
  
[The Crew sat at the Gryffindor table, with all the students watching the Five eat. SSJ was  
swallowing a large portion of chicken, while TM was busying himself with pasta. Cindy and  
Amiko both made healthy servings of chicken, fruits, vegetables, and grains. DDT, as usual,  
was busy burning his food to a crisp before eating it.  
  
As the Five ate, Albus Dumbledore stood, and gave a loud, resounding clearing of his voice.  
Everyone stopped their tasks and looks up at Dumbledore, and at the small Goblet of Fire he  
put onto a small table at the head of the room.]  
  
Dumbledore: Well, it appears that our young guests have been enjoying themselves.  
  
(The Five nodded at the seemingly far off wizard as he continued.)  
  
Dumbledore: Well, you have come in time to witness the drawing of the names for the  
Triwizard Tournament. This is a spectacle to see, I assure you.  
  
(With a flash of light, the Goblet spat out a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it in his  
hand, and opened it to read.)  
  
Dumbledore: Viktor Krum.  
  
(With cheers from Durmstrang's students, as well as Hermione, Krum bowed and followed  
McGonagall into the backroom. The Goblet of Fire spat out another name at that point.)  
  
Dumbledore: Fleur Delacour.  
  
(As the champion of Beauxbatons stood, cheers from every male, save SSJ and DDT thanks to  
Amiko's Death Glare™, sounded throughout the hall. The Patil twins weren't quite happy with  
TM, cheering for the Veela girl. She was led into the backroom, and then the third name was  
shot out.)  
  
Dumbledore: Hm. As expected, it is Cedric Diggory.  
  
(With cheers from everywhere, including Cho Chang, to Harry's disappointment, Cedric was  
led into the backroom.)  
  
Dumbledore: Well! I guess those were the three! I think this shall be a very exciting...  
  
(When Dumbledore looked down, he saw the flame of the Goblet was blue again. It then spat  
out the fourth name. Everyone was silent. Slowly, he opened up the folded paper, and all  
the staff watched in surprise.)  
  
Dumbledore: ...Harry Potter...  
  
(Everyone was silent. No one moved or stirred. Everything would have followed the fourth  
Harry Potter book, if not for the FIFTH name being shot out. Dumbledore, worrying, took  
that one as well.)  
  
Dumbledore: ...This can't be right!  
  
(Dumbledore turned and looked back to his fellow Hogwart's faculty. They deliberated for a  
while, before SSJ stood and finally asked.)  
  
SSJ: Who is it?!  
  
(Amiko dragged him back down to sit at the table. Dumbledore turned and looked back at SSJ.  
He gulped, ignoring SSJ's rudeness.)  
  
Dumbledore: ...It said "Amiko".  
  
***  
  
[There was a silence. No one spoke, but everyone looked at SSJ, who rose to his feet and  
subsequently knocked over several plates of food. His eyes were wide, and so were Amiko's.]  
  
SSJ: But that's...  
  
Amiko: ...Impossible!  
  
(A silence clasped onto the room and did not dare let go. Silently, Harry Potter, followed  
by Amiko, stood and looked about the room. They then looked at each other, and silently,  
the two left the room into the backroom. TM, DDT, and Cindy looked up at SSJ, who was  
rubbing his chin thoughtfully.)  
  
SSJ: Who the Hell could have fixed up the Goblet of Fire with Amiko's name...?  
  
(Simultaneously, the other Four came to the same realization. In cool anime-split screen  
action, they all yelled at once.)  
  
The Four: A minion of Rantmon!  
  
(Not much more was spoken afterward. A long silence held the room. No one dared to speak,  
until finally, Dumbledore did.)  
  
Dumbledore: You are all dismissed.  
  
***  
  
:: Gryffindor Common Room ::  
  
[Away from the crowd, SSJ sat in front of the fireplace, casting a dark shadow upon the  
center of the room. He sat in deep thought about the riddles, wondering who could have  
fixed the Goblet. TM and Cindy sat nearby in chairs, and DDT leaned by the hearth.]  
  
DDT: So, what shall we do?  
  
SSJ: This is the work of the false Moody, Crouch. It has to be.  
  
TM: I don't think there is anyone else.  
  
Cindy: He's under Rantmon's council.  
  
(The Four nod.)  
  
SSJ: We'll see sooner or later.  
  
***  
  
[Hours passed, and everyone headed to their rooms. SSJ was left alone in the room, for TM  
and DDT made their way to Potter's room. Cindy found her way to Hermione's. SSJ fell to his  
back and lay, facing the ceiling. He sighed, and thought aloud.]  
  
SSJ: If it is as simple as Rantmon's doing, why am I so worried? ...And how long does it  
take for them all to get their wands weighed?!  
  
(It was then that SSJ heard a rapping on the window. He jumped up, looked at its direction,  
and sprinted to the window. He opened the lock and shoved open the window, but saw no one  
there.)  
  
SSJ: What the...  
  
(SSJ jumped onto the windowsill and poked his head out the window into the cold night sky.  
A cold chill blew in his face as he looked about. At that point, the doors to the common  
room opened, right when SSJ stepped out and onto the roof. Amiko and Harry stepped into the  
common room, quietly chatting, and found the window open.)  
  
Amiko: ...Did someone leave that open?  
  
Harry: It's cold, don't you agree?  
  
(Amiko shivered.)  
  
Amiko: Yeah.  
  
(Harry walked up to the window and nearly closed it, if not for SSJ crossing the threshold  
and entering the room again. Harry nearly fell over from fright, but Amiko caught the  
wizard. Then, loud enough to wake up half the school, she yelled at SSJ.)  
  
Amiko: DON'T SCARE HARRY!  
  
SSJ: I DID NOT!  
  
***  
  
:: Three Days Later... ::  
  
[Three days passed over Hogwarts without event. Well, except for the Triwizard tournament  
quickly moving along. The first day, the five chosen ones had to deal with a dragon in  
order to get to the egg. Amiko solved the problem by having Cloud cast Stop on the dragon,  
and waltzing to claim the egg. She passed through the second task quickly enough. Touching  
the water transformed her into her Nightcrawler form, much to Nightcrawler's glee over in  
the Xavier Institute. With that, she teleported into the depths of the sea, rescued her  
Vincent from the water. Now, time was fast approaching for the last event, but that would  
not take place for another six days.  
  
And while Amiko was busy with the tournament, the other Four were busy searching for clues  
of Dark. Hermione grown quickly to be SSJ's friend. They sat together at the tables in the  
Hall, and constantly talked about various Muggle things. Once again, SSJ, TM, DDT, and  
Cindy found themselves in the common room of Gryffindor, pondering about a secret they may  
have missed. Hermione and Ron were there to help.]  
  
Cindy: We have checked Whomping Willow, the Chamber of Secrets, under Fluffy's trapdoor,  
and in every tower!  
  
DDT: We've looked everywhere! There is simply no place where Dark can hide.  
  
(SSJ sighed.)  
  
SSJ: I think so as well...  
  
(There was a silence as everyone thought hard about the situation. Suddenly, a realization  
dawned on TM.)  
  
TM: Hey, why haven't we checked Crouch's lab?  
  
(After a long silence, Ron spoke.)  
  
Ron: If "Moody"'s really a part in the plot, what would we look for?  
  
Hermione: I don't really think it's a great idea to go into his lab...  
  
***  
  
[Not long after, they found themselves in Crouch's laboratory. Vials and flasks lined the  
shelves, as did books on Dark Arts. All around, there were desks and tables. The six kids  
sauntered to the backroom, searching about the room in wonder. They reached the room, and  
found a bed, his desk, and a large box.]  
  
SSJ: There's got to be something here...  
  
(TM walked up to the desk, and sifted through the papers as the others searched through the  
room.)  
  
TM: Boggarts... Rules on playing Go... Dementors... Savings account of Bill Gates...  
Voldemort...  
  
(Ron and Hermione choked at the sound of the name. SSJ began searching through Crouch's  
luggage.)  
  
TM: Hey, who is this Black Mistress?  
  
(Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to face TM, who was clutching a sheet of  
paper.)  
  
TM: This Black Mistress is where Crouch's allegiance lies. ...What's this?!  
  
(Everyone shuddered, worried about what he could have found.)  
  
TM: This... Can't... Be...  
  
(TM pulled out a Yu-Gi-Oh! deck.)  
  
TM: It's the amazing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!  
  
(Everyone facefaulted.)  
  
Cindy: He's into Yu-Gi-Oh?!  
  
(DDT looks at Cindy.)  
  
DDT: Who? TM or Moody?  
  
Cindy: Both. I never knew either were into it.  
  
(SSJ sighed, and continued searching through Moody's box. He came to the third lock, and  
opened it to reveal a slew of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards.)  
  
SSJ: ...I think Crouch has been paid too much.  
  
Hermione: Anything useful?  
  
(SSJ began looking through the cards and making a deck exactly like his own.)  
  
SSJ: Nope.  
  
(Hermione sighed.)  
  
***  
  
[After an uneventful hour, absolutely nothing was found in Crouch's room, save for the real  
Moody himself, to the surprise of Ron and Hermione. SSJ was done searching through the box,  
and had a 46 card deck of Yu-Gi-Oh. TM was also done sifting through the papers and stuffed  
his pockets full of gold coins while he was at it. Everyone faced Moody as SSJ spoke.]  
  
SSJ: I don't think you should show yourself just yet, Moody.  
  
TM: Not until we find out why Amiko is wanted.  
  
Cindy: Yeah... And whoever is the Black Mistress...  
  
(Moody nodded.)  
  
Moody: I think so, too.  
  
(DDT bowed to Moody.)  
  
DDT: While it will be uncomfortable, would you mind staying in the box for a few more days?  
  
(Moody sighed, and nodded.)  
  
Hermione: Thank you, Mr. Moody.  
  
(Hermione nudged Ron with her elbow, and he bowed as well.)  
  
Ron: Thanks!  
  
***  
  
[SSJ and company slowly returned to the Gryffindor common room, saying nothing to each  
other. SSJ was in deep thought; TM was looking through Moody's Yu-Gi-Oh deck; Cindy and  
Hermione were wondering who the Black Mistress; DDT and Ron simply followed in silence.  
Hermione walked beside SSJ and kept in step with him.]  
  
Hermione: Any idea who this Black Mistress could be?  
  
SSJ: ...Not at all.  
  
Cindy: I've seen a lot since I've come to this world, but nothing about a Black Mistress. I  
bet she's another of Rantmon's lackeys.  
  
(At that point, their path led to the main hall of Hogwarts, where their party met with  
Amiko and Harry. Amiko and Harry had just finished their training for the third task and  
were tired to the point of sleep.)  
  
Amiko: Found anything on Dark?  
  
(Cindy sighed.)  
  
Cindy: Nothing at all.  
  
(Amiko then looked at TM, who was still checking through Moody's deck.)  
  
Amiko: Where'd you get that deck?!  
  
(TM looked up and at Amiko.)  
  
TM: Moody had it.  
  
(Amiko sweatdropped.)  
  
Amiko: You're kidding.  
  
Hermione: Sadly, he is not. SSJ made a deck as well.  
  
(SSJ kept silent as he was still in deep thought. Amiko walked up to SSJ.)  
  
Amiko: SSJ?! ...Are you there? ...WATCH OUT! YOU'RE GONNA FALL INTO-  
  
(With a splash, SSJ fell into the lake of Hogwarts. The Crew had passed through the halls  
and were outdoors, obviously. Amiko slapped her forehead when Kero stepped out, pissed as a  
dragon.)  
  
SSJ: I hate this curse.  
  
Amiko: You should watch where you are going.  
  
(Hermione was silent. TM, DDT, and Cindy could not resist laughing.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Third Task ::  
  
[The day of the Third Task arrived, and all over Hogwart's, people were excited and full of  
wonder and fear. Every nook and cranny of the magic school was sifted through, and still no  
sign of Dark was found. Amiko, Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor were all prepared and  
waiting for the last task to start.]  
  
Harry: Excited, Amiko?  
  
Amiko: I guess so...  
  
(Another conversation began as the stadium began filling up with people. All around,  
students of Hogwarts filled the seats and cheered excitedly for their favorite champion.  
Not long after, SSJ, in his human form again, and company arrived and sat close to the  
maze. In fact, they were all but fifteen feet from the competitors.)  
  
Cindy: Good luck, Amiko!  
  
(Amiko turned to Cindy and smiled. DDT, TM, Hermione, Ron, and SSJ followed Cindy.)  
  
DDT: Hope you do well.  
  
TM: I'm sure you read the book more than I!  
  
Hermione: This won't be a problem for you!  
  
Ron: Yeah! Especially if Harry is there to help!  
  
SSJ: ...Do good.  
  
(Everyone looked at SSJ.)  
  
Cindy: Is that all?!  
  
TM: You can come up with something better than that!  
  
SSJ: It doesn't matter. Dark isn't here, and we'll leave after this.  
  
(Everyone sighed, and SSJ said no more. With a loud boom, the last task began, and the  
competitors rushed into the maze of darkness.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Villains ::  
  
[The all-but-forgotten villains of the episode sat in the graveyard of Voldemort's  
cauldron. Malik had a stopwatch in hand. When the time arrived, he shut its cover.]  
  
Malik: It's time.  
  
(Bakura and the Maze brothers couldn't help grinning at their ingenious plan. Malik turned  
to the house of Tom Riddle nearby, specifically to a tree. In the twisting branches, a dark  
figure sat. It looked like a girl with long, pale brown hair. Her green eyes were dark as  
the night, and her skin was white as snow. She turned to face Malik as well, with her  
complex robe billowing in the wind. It had straps, and was worn over a simple black shirt  
and shorts of the same shade. Boots rounded off the look, giving her a dark, magical feel.  
Malik bowed, followed by the other Yu-Gi-Oh villains.)  
  
Malik: We'll be off, Black Mistress.  
  
Black: So be it. I expect you back quickly. The Ritual needs to begin soon.  
  
(Malik couldn't help but evilly smile with his Millennium Cane held tightly in his fist.)  
  
***  
  
:: Hogwart's ::  
  
[With great speed, Amiko and Harry ran through the maze of terror. The crowd cheered as  
their competitor overcame a challenge and hissed at opponents who hindered their progress.  
Not much longer, many dark shadows ran across Hogwart's fields, heading towards the  
Quidditch Stadium. These were the shadows of Malik, Bakura, and the Maze brothers, who  
arrived via a hidden portkey.]  
  
Malik: Bakura! You know what to do!  
  
Bakura: Yes!  
  
(Quickly, Bakura separated from the group of villains and jumped into the crowd of  
spectators. Malik and the Maze brothers were fast, and quickly slipped through the faculty  
of Hogwarts and entered the maze of terror as Bakura reached the crew. He cast a shadow  
over them dark enough to catch their attention. They all turned and looked at the new  
figure in surprise.)  
  
Bakura: Nice to meet you all.  
  
TM: Bakura?!  
  
DDT: What the?!  
  
Cindy: Eh?!  
  
(Before anyone else could speak, Bakura grabbed Cindy by the arm and lifted her to her  
feet. He clasped on hand over her mouth and leapt into the maze, dragging his captive  
along. He was too fast and too sudden for anyone to react, save for screaming afterwards.)  
  
SSJ: CINDY!  
  
Hermione: What the Heck just happened?!  
  
(Without saying another word, SSJ leapt after Bakura, to the surprise of the nearby  
spectators. TM followed after SSJ.)  
  
TM: SSJ! Wait!  
  
Ron: Bloody 'Ell! What's going on?!  
  
DDT: Wait for me!  
  
(DDT would have jumped into the maze then, if not for another voice calling him.)  
  
Voice: Stop right there!  
  
(DDT turned and looked up at the direction of the voice. Clearly, he saw Draco Malfoy, and  
behind him, the clear figure of his malevolent father. Lucius gave an evil grin, as did  
Draco Malfoy. DDT's eyes widened in surprise. Draco spoke to Hermione and Ron, with Crabbe  
and Goyle at his side.)  
  
Draco: The Black Mistress tells us to hold you off. We won't just hold you off, we'll kill  
you!  
  
Lucius: We won't disappoint her, nor will we disappoint Lord Voldemort!  
  
***  
  
[In the maze, Amiko heard the rustles of leaves as if the hedges were shaking. She, as well  
as Harry beside her, saw the distinct figures of Bakura and Cindy fly overhead and deep  
into the center of the maze. They were not far, Amiko knew. They stopped when they saw SSJ  
and TM as well flying overhead.]  
  
Amiko: What's going on?!  
  
Harry: Why were they there?!  
  
(Amiko and Harry ran ahead, and saw SSJ and TM stopped by the sphinx. SSJ was clearly  
agitated and more impatient than usual. TM was similarly hasty.)  
  
TM: Get out of our way!  
  
(The sphinx merely pranced around their path, showing its fangs.)  
  
Sphinx: Hasty people, you are. You'll have to answer my riddle-  
  
SSJ: Spider. Now let us through, asshole!  
  
(Reluctant and angry, the sphinx moved aside, wondering how SSJ knew the answer so  
quickly. SSJ then turned back and saw Amiko. Saying nothing, he turned back to his path and  
sprinted ahead, followed by TM.)  
  
Amiko: WAIT! What's going on?!  
  
Harry: Come on! Let's go!  
  
(Amiko and Harry chased after the faster SSJ, eventually reaching the center and stopping.  
SSJ and TM stood still as well. Around the center, Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric stood as well.  
Amiko and Harry did not know why everyone was frozen. They looked at the center and saw why.  
  
Around the Goblet were Ma and Ze, with their dueling systems in hand. They surrounded the  
Goblet of Fire, and subsequently, Bakura, Cindy, and Malik. Bakura and Malik were  
conversing as they arrived. Cindy saw everyone, so she broke free from Bakura's grip and  
tried to run towards her friends.)  
  
Cindy: Amiko! SSJ! TM!  
  
(With speed, Bakura caught Cindy and pulled her back. He and Malik quickly finished the  
conversation.)  
  
Malik: Let's go! To the Black Mistress!  
  
Bakura: Yes! She shall be very pleased!  
  
(TM rushed forward, breaking through Ma and Ze's defense and grabbed the Goblet at the same  
time as Malik and Bakura. Within a second, they were gone, leaving only the competitors of  
the Triwizard tournament and SSJ with the Maze brothers.)  
  
Ma: In order to pass, you must win.  
  
Ze: But the chances of that are very thin.  
  
(Ma prepared his own Duel Disk system, the ones used in Battle City. Its lights flashed,  
and the blade came together to form the space for the cards.)  
  
Ma: The duel shall be a two-on-two.  
  
(Ze did the same with his own Duel Disk.)  
  
Ze: And we shall gain victory, through and through.  
  
(Ma threw one Duel Disk at a seething SSJ, who caught it in his left hand. Ma continued as  
SSJ prepared his Duel Disk.)  
  
Ma: YOU CAN NOT WIN, NO MATTER HOW YOU HARD YOU TRY!  
  
(Ze threw another Duel Disk at Amiko, who catches it in both hands. She puts it on as well  
and prepared it.)  
  
Ze: DON'T BOTHER TO, FOR YOU ALL WILL JUST SIMPLY DIE!  
  
(SSJ took out his premade deck and slammed it into the slot of the Duel Disk. Amiko,  
similarly, pulled her own out of nowhere, and slammed it into her own slot. SSJ grinned as  
he looked at Amiko from the corners of his eyes.)  
  
SSJ: You brought it with you?  
  
(Amiko grins back at SSJ.)  
  
Amiko: Oh well, who cares.  
  
(Amiko and SSJ then faced Ma and Ze. They spoke at once.)  
  
Amiko and SSJ: It's time to duel!  
  
Ma and Ze: And we shall prove that you two are fools!  
  
(They all drew five cards, and began their duel in darkness. Blackness crept around them,  
fought only by the many torches. All around were the grass and hedges. The wind blew a cold  
note, causing everyone but Ma and Ze to shiver.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: ANO HI NO GOGO -  
  
Tooi tooi mukashi ni mo koko ni ita youna ki ga suru  
Yuuhi ga irotta houkago no kyoushitsu  
Kiri sugita maegami o yubisashi warau minna to  
Sukoshi zutsu toki wa nagareru  
Maegami boku no mabuta ni  
Fureru koro mo kitto kawara nu  
Yuuyake ga minna o tsutsunde  
Boku ga boku de aru tameni to  
Nanika o samishi tsuzuketa  
Taai mo nai kono jikan ga  
Kotae dato shitta, kore kara mo zutto...  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: The Duel in Darkness begins!  
  
Cindy: I am to be used for the Black Mistress' plans!  
  
TM: What is the Black Mistress? Where did she come from? Is she hot?  
  
DDT: All these questions and more answered in the next episode!  
  
(Amiko mutters.)  
  
Amiko: ...Which will be a lot funnier than this.  
  
(SSJ sighs.)  
  
SSJ: ...Anyway...  
  
All: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Power of Teamwork"!  
  
---- 


	25. The Power of Teamwork

Author's Note: The English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! annoys me, this and future Yu-Gi-Oh!  
references will refer to their Japanese counterparts.  
  
For instance, the Paradox Brothers are now the Maze brothers, Ma and Ze, and "United We  
Stand" is "Power of Teamwork".  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: WILD DRIVE -  
  
manTAN na ENERUGII wa ikiba o nakushite komatteru ze  
dare ka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu na haretsu suru ze  
  
I Ride, White Line no ue o- OH, OH, OH,  
Sit down- shinrai shiteru basho de- OH, OH, OH,  
mayotteru ma ni yukeru ze!  
  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku  
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda, omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
  
bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Last time! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: We end up in Hogwart's in search for Dark!  
  
Cindy: Amiko gets picked from the Goblet of Fire, completely illogically enough.  
  
TM: During the last task, the villains of Yu-Gi-Oh kidnap Cindy.  
  
DDT: And the Maze brothers block the path to save her.  
  
Amiko: Now, here we go!  
  
---- Chapter 25: The Power of Teamwork ----  
  
:: The Center of the Maze ::  
  
Amiko and SSJ stood, facing the two Maze brothers, and preparing for a duel. A cold chill  
blew, making SSJ thankful for his cloak, and Amiko thankful for her jacket. The Maze  
brothers stood, unaffected, and simply waited. Everyone was suddenly focused on the duel in  
the center of the maze of darkness. Finally, the Maze brothers spoke.  
  
Ma announced, "It shall be like this: I shall be first."  
  
"And the girl second," Ze continued.  
  
"Ze shall be third, for it's victory that we thirst."  
  
"The boy will be last. ...What rhymes with "second"?!"  
  
Amiko and SSJ sighed and sweatdropped. Ma then drew a card, and prepared to place it down.   
"Anyway, I shall first play-"  
  
"Wait!" SSJ interrupted. Ma stopped in mid-play, and turned to SSJ. "Are we going by   
official rules, or anime rules?"  
  
Ma paused, trying to comphrehend what was just said. Finally, he yelled, "Anime?!"  
  
SSJ sighed and muttered aloud, "I guess it's anime rules then."  
  
AND SO BEGAN THE HORRIBLY BORING YU-GI-OH! DUEL!  
  
With that, Ma threw down his card on the blade of the Duel Disk. It was set face down, and  
Ma ended his turn. The Duel then went like this, since the author does not want to make it  
like the show. Amiko then summoned the Lord of Dragons, and played the Flute of Summoning  
Dragons. With a flash of light, two dragons were summoned, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and  
the Red Eyes Black Dragon. She attacked the set monster with the Lord of Dragons, hoping it  
would die and the Blue and Red Eyes would attack directly, killing the player in one shot.  
  
But alas, the Set card was the Cyber Pod. All her monster were destroyed, and everyone drew  
five cards. Ma placed down three monsters in face down defense; Amiko none; Ze placed down  
one card in attack; SSJ placed all his cards in attack mode. Amiko then set down three  
cards in the Magic zone and ended her turn.  
  
Ze drew a card, and revealed it to be the Demon's Axe. He equipped it onto his face up  
monster, Landmine Spider, and increased its attack power to 3200. He flipped a coin, which  
landed on heads. Without losing a life point, he attacked SSJ's Giant Rat. The Rat was  
destroyed, and SSJ's life points fell to 2200. He sighed in pain, and used the Rat's effect  
to put Magnet Warrior: Gamma onto the field. Ze then ended his turn.  
  
SSJ drew a card, sighed, and simply placed two cards down in the Magic zone. He turned all  
his monsters to defense mode, and ended his turn. Ma mocked him, "Is that all boy?!"  
  
SSJ nodded, and Ma drew a card. He set down a trap card, and played Angel's Gift. He drew  
three cards, and discarded two from his hand. He then played Raise Dead and got back his  
Shadow Ghoul to attack one of SSJ's defense monsters. It killed the Gemini Elf, then Ma  
ended his turn after setting the rest of his hand in the Magic zone.  
  
Amiko drew a card, and then played Harpy's Feather Sweep on Ma's magic zone, but Ze  
countered with Magic Jammer, discarding the Water Guardian: Suga to the Graveyard. Amiko  
then summoned Dol Dora to end her turn.  
  
Ze then drew a card, setting it in the Magic zone, and then sacrificed Landmine Spider for  
the Android Psycho Shocker. SSJ looked with incredulity and swore, "WHAT THE?! DAMN IT ALL!"  
  
Ze merely evilly grinned as he took out SSJ's second Giant Rat. SSJ used its effect and  
got out Magnet Warrior: Alpha. Ze ended his turn, and SSJ drew a card. He sighed. Amiko   
spoke, "What's with you, SSJ?! You did not do a thing!"  
  
Ze proudly announced, "It doesn't matter what you do! You will lose!"  
  
SSJ's sigh then changed to glee. "Say goodbye to your hope," he said.  
  
Ma and Ze muttered, "What?!"  
  
SSJ then threw away his Alpha and Gamma to the Grave.  
  
Ma uttered, "No..."  
  
SSJ then placed down on the field Buster Blader and attacked the Shadow Ghoul. The Shadow  
Ghoul died, and Ma received 800 points of damage. His life points settled at 3200. "Heh,"   
SSJ muttered.  
  
SSJ then set down one card in the Magic zone. He ended his turn then.  
  
***  
  
TM landed face first in the soft dirt of Riddles's graveyard. With a cough, he spat out the  
dirt and looked about. Malik and Bakura stood ahead of him, with Cindy captive still. All  
around, darkness pressed, with only the little fires surrounding a cauldron providing  
light. Then, a voice called from the blackness, "Oh? So, who is this?"  
  
TM looked towards the direction of the voice, at a withered tree in front of the Riddle  
House. There, in the branches, still sat the Black Mistress, enjoying her seat. TM was in  
shock at the stunning resemblance to a friend. He exclaimed in surprise, "Amiko?!"  
  
Cindy broke free from Bakura's grasp, and yelled, "TM!"  
  
She was suppressed again as the Black Mistress spoke, "Black Amiko to you, moron. However,   
I prefer the Black Mistress."  
  
TM then readied to draw his sword, if not for the Death Eaters blocking the way. They all  
had their wands raised, ready to deliver the death spell. TM gritted his teeth. "What are   
you going to do to Cindy?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a simple ritual to summon Voldemort."  
  
(She gave a shrill chuckle, and TM grinded his teeth.)  
  
***  
  
The Duel continued boringly enough, with some counters and some good moves, but overall,  
the Duel was slowly turning into the Maze brother's advantage. Once Psycho Shocker was  
destroyed from a luckily played Black Hole, everyone was free to use trap cards again. Many  
attacks were countered by SSJ, using Mirror Force, Shadow Spell, and the like.  
  
It eventually ended up like this: SSJ, at 1650 life points, was left with only his Magnet  
Warrior: Beta on the field, with the Gaia Power field card powering it up to 2200. He had  
three cards face down in the Magic zone. Amiko, at 4000 still, had her second Blue Eyes on  
the field, as well as two Black Magicians as comfort. Two cards were down in the Magic  
zone. Ma, at 2500, had three monster cards up, Thunder Warrior: Sanga, Electric Guardian:  
Hyuga, and Labyrinth Wall. Ze, at 3200, had the Water Guardian: Hyuga, with Early Burial  
equipped to it. "This is dragging on!" SSJ complained. "We need to finish fast!"  
  
"Yeah! Cindy's waiting for us!" Amiko added, but then glared at SSJ. She added with quiet   
ferocity, "I don't think we need another 8000 word monstrosity, either."  
  
SSJ sighed and meekly laughed, "Eheheh.... Well, it's my turn now."  
  
SSJ drew a card and placed it into attack mode. He then paused. He suddenly burst out,   
"WAIT! NO!"  
  
SSJ picked up the card to put it in a different mode. Amiko sighed. Ma then interrupted  
him, "Too bad! First choice is the final one!"  
  
SSJ sighed and put the card back in attack mode: Kuribou. A black wave of terror seemed to   
fall on Amiko. "We're gonna lose."  
  
Ma and Ze laughed. Ma drew a card and grinned at Ze, "Taking out that Kuribou shall be an   
easy task."  
  
"And victory is where we shall bask!" Ze added.  
  
Ma then threw down his card: The Gate Guardian. Amiko choked as all the Guardians were  
sacrificed for the gigantic monster. Ma commanded the beast, "Attack the puny weakling."  
  
Amiko fell to her knees, nearly crying.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Ron, and the Dark Digimon Tamer faced off against the Malfoys, high in the  
stands of the Quidditch stadium. Everyone around had evacuated, leaving the three with  
their enemies. Lucius gave the most malevolent glare Hermione ever saw, while Draco readied  
his wand for the Death spell. Lucius encouraged his son, "If you like, go ahead, son!"  
  
Draco replied with excitemeny, "Gladly! Avada..." Hermione and Ron ducked, but the Tamer   
seemed to slow to dodge. Draco finished, "KEDAVRA!"  
  
The spell raced quickly towards DDT, who merely raised the back his right Ifrit Glove at  
the blast. The spell bounced off the glove, and hit a Poochyena that was strangely in  
orbit. Lucius and Draco gave a large, incredulous look. "ORO?!" yelled the father.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled the son.  
  
DDT explained with little emotion, "It is not. The Ifrit Gloves are forged of magical   
metal, and any spell will be deflected."  
  
Lucius gritted his teeth and launched an explosion spell at Hermione and Ron. DDT picked  
the two up and leapt away before the blast struck. An explosion ripped through the stands,  
launching DDT and the two even higher into the sky. In midair, DDT yelled at the two,   
"Can't you two do some spell while we're up here?!"  
  
Ron then saw a large chunk of rock near the Malfoys. He spoke with an idea, "I know!" Ron   
pulled out his wand, then swished and flicked it at the piece of rubble. "Wingardium   
LevioSAA!"  
  
Silence passed. Nothing happened after a while in the air. Hermione spoke, "It's   
Levi-OH-sa. Not Levio-SAA!"  
  
"If you're so clever-"  
  
"Now's not the time to argue!" DDT interrupted.  
  
DDT landed on another place of the stands and leapt up again before another Death spell  
could hit. "DAMN IT!" Lucius yelled as he began aiding his son's barrage of spells.  
  
"Hold still, curse you!" Draco muttered.  
  
DDT didn't wait for them to prepare another spell. He aimed his right palm at the two,  
while Ron held onto the arm. "Firebolt!"  
  
Quickly, a bolt of fire raced from DDT's palm and towards the Malfoys. Lucius dodged left,  
Draco right. They were separated, and that allowed Hermione to use the Levitation spell on  
a brick. It crashed down on Lucius' head, sending him into unconsciousness. DDT landed with  
Hermione and Ron, facing an angry Draco. "Take this! Accio Ifrit Gloves!" said Draco,   
aiming at DDT.  
  
Suddenly, DDT was launched forward, towards Draco. Before he could react, he was stunned  
by an elbow to the back from the evil wizard. As a reaction, DDT launched one small blast  
before he fell to the ground. It hit Draco's wand, which quickly turned to a pile of ash.  
Draco cursed, then stood to face his other two enemies. "My wand is lost... But the Black   
Mistress even taught me kung fu."  
  
Draco leapt forward towards Ron, who was suddenly reminded of the knowledge of the martial  
arts. He stood in a rather unentertaining Matrix parody, "I know Kung Fu."  
  
Ron jumped forward as well, countering punch and kick from Malfoy. They were even, blow  
after blow, and neither was going to let up. Hermione could only look on in surprise.   
"Since when did Ron know Kung Fu?!"  
  
In a completely random move, Ron took the upper hand by putting Draco in a headlock.  
Draco countered by grabbing Ron's leg and throwing him on his shoulder. Draco then leapt  
into the air, preparing for a pile driver. "Ron!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Just then, the back of her robe was grabbed by an unexpected figure. She turned back to  
see DDT, slightly bruised. She heard him mutter, "Why don't you make yourself useful?"  
  
"EH?!" was all she said as DDT, ignoring Hermione's sudden surprised yells, tossed her at   
Draco. Hermione hit Draco right in the stomach. Draco fell to the stands in complete pain   
while Ron caught Hermione and landed calmly on his feet. He set her down as she cheered.   
"Good work Ron! Just as graceful as Samus taking out fleets of Metroids!"  
  
"Metroids?" Ron repeated with confusion.  
  
DDT sighed, "You really should get some video games..."  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was in utter pain, with swirls as eyes and a large bump on his head. He   
could only groan in pain, "This can't be... Oro... Not me..."  
  
Not long after, Draco and Lucius were taken away by the Ministry of Magic. Hermione, Ron,  
and DDT looked at each other. "SSJ!" she yelled. "We've got to help him!"  
  
"Knowing him, he'll need it," DDT simply agreed. "He's got the worst luck."  
  
"Then let's go!" yelled Ron. Quickly, the three sprinted towards the maze.  
  
***  
  
Quickly, the Gate Guardian launched an omni-elemental attack at the puny Kuribou. Amiko  
was on the ground, near crying. SSJ simply stood, glaring at the giant beast as the blast  
came close to hitting the monster. Ma and Ze were laughing. Suddenly, SSJ's expression  
changed. He yelled, throwing away his act, "Not yet!"  
  
Amiko looked up at SSJ, and the Maze brothers were taken aback when he countered.  
Specifically, he countered with Multiply, quick-played from his hand. "No!" Ze yelled as   
the spell took effect.  
  
Amiko threw a rock at SSJ's head. It hit dead on, forcing him to rub his head. "You   
bastard!" she cursed. "Quit trying to make me sad because of you!"  
  
SSJ retaliated, "Quiet! We can win this!"  
  
The Gate Guardian's attack went through at the infinitely multiplying Kuribou. Ma was  
seething in anger. SSJ wiped a sweat bead from his face, "Thank God it's by anime rules."  
  
Ma ended his turn, and Amiko drew. She laughed at her great fortune, "This is it!"  
  
Amiko then played Raise Dead to retrieve her Blue Eyes White Dragon. Before anyone could  
put out a witty remark, Amiko uses the Fusion magic card. With a flash of light, and a  
poof, her two dragons were gone, as well as one discarded from her hand, and all that was  
left was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. She commanded before the Maze brothers had a chance   
to react, "Attack the Gate Guardian!"  
  
Amiko would have hit the Guardian and turned the tides, but Ze countered once more, this  
time with Negate Attack. The attack stopped, and Amiko was left ending her turn. Ze  
grinned, and drew the right card needed. He fused two monsters in the Labyrinth Tank, and  
threw down Thunder Bolt. "YOU LOSE!" he yelled.  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" Amiko interrupted.  
  
Amiko countered with one of her traps: Lightning Rod.  
  
"LIGHTNING ROD?!" Ze screamed indignantly.  
  
"Instead of our monsters being destroyed, YOURS ARE!"  
  
"And I'll add to that chain!" said SSJ. Everyone looked at SSJ, who turns up one of his   
traps, Reserves. He explained, "It allows me to get up to three non-effect monsters from my   
Graveyard with attackpowers of under 1500."  
  
Ma scoffed, "What a useless card!"  
  
"It won't be so useless soon..." SSJ then retrieved two cards, Alpha and Beta of the Magnet   
Warrior set. A bolt of lightning from the Thunder Bolt's effect hit a lightning rod,   
cleverly placed in front of the Black Magician. He picked up the powered rod, and threw the   
energy back at Gate Guardian, Labyrinth Wall, and Labyrinth Tank. In a massive explosion,   
all tore apart and disappeared to the Grave. Ma and Ze's side was clear for a direct attack.  
  
Amiko ended her turn, and Ze drew. He played Raise Dead to retrieve the Gate Guardian  
again, and attacked one of the Black Magicians. The Black Magician split into pieces, and  
Amiko lost 1250 life points. She felt the pain for the first time. Ze mockingly spoke, "Is   
that all you can take, girl?!"  
  
"No," she managed as she got back to her feet. "I can take a lot more than that!"  
  
"Tch." Ze ended his turn, and SSJ drew his card. He then paused, not saying a word, staring   
at the card.  
  
"What is it?!" Amiko yelled.  
  
SSJ was still silent, before finally, Amiko knocked some sense into him with brick. SSJ  
received a large bump on his head, but he finally grinned, "This time, you really lose."  
  
SSJ then began his combo of DOOM. SSJ sacrificed Alpha, Beta, and Gamma from his hand and  
field for his most powerful monster. "Not even the Gate Guardian can stop this!"  
  
With smoke, and an explosion, the field tore apart as the tall figure of the Magnet  
Valkyrion descended upon the field, showing an attack power of 4000, including Gaia Power's  
power up. To make matters worse, SSJ used Early Burial on Buster Blader, and fused it and  
Amiko's second Black Magician to create another powerful creature: The Black Paladin, which  
showed a massive power of 5900. SSJ muttered, "This is a powerful combo already, but..."  
  
To make matters, worse, SSJ played the Power of Teamwork on the Magnet Valkyrion. All of  
his infinitely multiplying Kuribou joined in the Magnet Valkyrion's offense, as did the  
Black Paladin and the Ultimate Dragon. "What is this?!" Ma spoke with incredulity.  
  
"The Power of Teamwork! Every monster on our side will aide in this attack! Every monster   
on the field powers up my Valkyrion by 800 points!"  
  
"YES! WE'VE WON!" Amiko proclaimed.  
  
"Oh no," Ze coughed out as he realized the implications. "The damn Kuribou are multiplying   
ENDLESSLY!"  
  
"AND SO IS THE VALKYRION'S ATTACK POWER!" SSJ screamed. "ATTACK THE GATE GUARDIAN!"  
  
Obeying SSJ's command, the Magnet Valkyrion, with its infinitely increasing attack power,  
flew into the air. Its machine wings made it fly high into the sky before it felt it was a  
good enough height. It then descended at a massive speed towards the Guardian, with its  
saber in hand.  
  
Ma interrupted, though, speaking with surprise, "I NEARLY FORGOT THIS!"  
  
SSJ and Amiko facefaulted as Ma used a second Negate Attack trap card. The attack was  
negated, and the Valkyrion returned to its original place, with its attack power still  
rising. Ma then drew his card, AND LUCKILY, LIKE IN THE SHOW, it was the card he needed. He  
then placed it down: Change of Heart. "Come! Magnet Valkyrion!" Ma yelled.  
  
As quickly as it came, the Valkyrion turned around, and gave a menacing glare at SSJ and  
Amiko. "No..." Amiko felt the strength zap from her knees.  
  
"Attack the Black Paladin!"  
  
"We've lost?!"  
  
The Valkyrion then aimed a slash at the Paladin, but with one stroke, the Paladin cut  
through the Valkyrion instead. Everyone except SSJ was taken aback by the reversal. "Eh?!"   
was all Amiko could speak.  
  
"That is not right!" Ma began.  
  
Ze finished, "What happened to our fight?!"  
  
"Morons!" SSJ yelled. Everyone turned to SSJ as he continued, " The Power of Teamwork is   
just that. The power of TEAMwork. What once was its team is now its enemy! The Kuribou,   
Ultimate Dragon, and the Paladin no longer aide in its power. It's the only one of your   
side, making it alone in its battle against our army. It no longer had the strength and   
support of its comrades, and that is why it lost to the Paladin, which has the power of   
every dragon ever played on his side!"  
  
Ma gritted his teeth, and Amiko cheered. Ma ended his turn, eyes twitching in anger. Amiko  
began by simply yelling, "Everyone! Attack!"  
  
Ma's life points were reduced to 1400, allowing a single attack from every monster on the  
field to destroy Ma and Ze's life points. The Duel was over. SSJ and Amiko won. Amiko   
proudly said, "We've won for real!"  
  
"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Ma yelled, grabbing his hair.  
  
Ze scolded, no longer in rhyme. "It's your fault! You should have paid attention to the   
card's effect!"  
  
"No! Yours!" Ma childishly countered. "If you haven't played Thunder Bolt, I wouldn't have   
lost my monsters!"  
  
The two brothers began bickering. A vein grew in SSJ's forehead, until finally he snapped   
and yelled, "Shut up! Because of both your idiocy, you two have cost yourselves the Duel."  
  
Amiko took off her Duel Disk, as did SSJ, and they returned their decks to their pockets.  
The Maze brothers looked at the two as the Disks were thrown back. The brothers caught it,  
showing the largest glare they could. "The power of teamwork was on our side. We share a   
closer bond than you two ever will!" she proclaimed.  
  
"Now! Lead us to Cindy!" SSJ commanded.  
  
Just then, from the hedges, Ron and Hermione appeared, wands in hand. Amiko and SSJ looked  
back. Hermione saw the event and said with relief, "I see we weren't needed after all."  
  
SSJ sighed, "Not true. We've won one step, but we have another."  
  
Ron groaned, "Bloody Hell! There can't be more!"  
  
"There is," Amiko explained. "We've got to save Cindy... I know we're going to run into   
Voldemort."  
  
Most of the wizarding world shuddered at the name. Harry, partially forgotten, spoke,   
"Well! We should save your friend! After all, the Power of Teamwork is on our side!"  
  
Amiko and SSJ smiled at the comment. DDT looked at them all before speaking, "Did I miss   
something?"  
  
Everyone glanced at DDT. Amiko answered, "Nope. Not really."  
  
DDT was silent. He then spoke, "Well, to Cindy!" DDT picked up Ma and Ze, who led them to   
their portkey.  
  
***  
  
Some ten minutes later, Amiko and company found themselves in the middle of the Riddle   
House. Darkness was staggering, and everyone was just barely able to make out each other's   
shape. Finally, Harry, Hermione, and Ron casted a spell, and the tips of their wands glowed   
a bright white light. Everyone could see each other again, including the Maze brothers,   
muttering in the corner, "How could we lose... O...ro..."  
  
DDT looked back on the two. "Meh."  
  
"Let's go! Cindy's waiting," said SSJ.  
  
"We'll be ready for anything!" Hermione added.  
  
The group then stepped forward, only for the ground to collapse under them. They all  
yelped in surprise as they fell down each floor, until finally reaching the basement. They  
hit the floor in tremendous pain, but looked up at the ceiling. It quickly repaired itself,  
good as new. Hermione thought she recognized the action. "Is that a collapsible floor?!"  
  
Harry got up and jumped to push back on the floor. No good. The group then looked around  
the room. There was no window, door, or any exit at all. It was a secret room in the Riddle  
House. SSJ then grabbed his head in confusion. He yelled, "THIS IS LIKE A GAME OF METROID!"  
  
Hermione and Harry sighed as Amiko exclaimed, "Hey!"  
  
Everyone looked at Amiko, groping on the walls, and eventually making out a shape. She  
borrowed Harry's wand, and made out the shape of several blocks, piled one on top of the  
other. She held the light close enough for thin shadows to form. Harry recognized them  
immediately. "The mark of a super bomb!"  
  
SSJ was silent. He then started again, "This *is* a game of Metroid!"  
  
SSJ, mimicking Samus Aran, rolled up into a ball. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Amiko, and DDT  
sweatdropped as SSJ laid a super bomb on the ground. In a giant explosion that engulfed the  
room, but not the crew, strangely, the path was revealed, and SSJ got to his feet. "No more   
wasting!" Amiko yelled. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
TM continued his standoff with Black Amiko and her crew of evil wizards. His hand was no  
longer on his sword, but he was standing calm and relaxed. The army of wizards prepared a  
spell. "Damn it!" he swore.  
  
At the same time, Malik and Bakura were busying themselves, wondering how they would draw  
Cindy's blood. "Shall you cut off her hand?" asked Malik.  
  
"Why would I?" Bakura angrily shot back.  
  
"You're evil, no?"  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"I don't want to cut off a girl's hand!"  
  
"Nor do I!"  
  
Cindy could only sigh as they bickered in front of her. She looked back at TM, and saw the  
wizards nearly finished with their spell. "TM!" she cheered. "Don't give up!"  
  
TM was silent, still gritting his teeth. 'Is this it...?'  
  
The wizards would have finished their spell then, if not for SSJ's voice calling out the  
most unwanted lines, "AIM RUNNINGMEN ATTACK!"  
  
TM looked at the source of the sound and saw SSJ standing at the door of the Riddle House,  
raising both his hands towards the wizards. Quickly, TM jumped onto the branches of the  
tree just as millions upon millions of paper flat running men crashed into the Death  
Eaters. They screamed in pain as thousands upon thousands of hit points were lost in a  
massive combo. They all were thrown into the air and fell to the ground in immense pain.  
They were too sore to even mutter "oro" after that damage. "Yes!" Cindy cheered with   
enthusiasm.  
  
TM began, "Great work, SSJ-"  
  
Just then, TM was struck hard in the gut. He gave a gasp in pain and fell to the ground,  
and everyone saw Black Amiko, standing in the tree. She had a staff in hand, made of stern  
metal. SSJ burst out with surprise, "Amiko?!"  
  
Black Amiko sighed, "It's the Black Mistress to you."  
  
Amiko was silent, staring with wide eyes at Black. "It can't be," she began. "I thought   
SSJ's was the only one..."  
  
Black's eyes flashed with confusion. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Everyone turned  
to the cauldron and saw that Malik and Bakura were ready to cut off Cindy's hand. "Cindy!"   
SSJ yelled.  
  
"Stop this!" screamed Amiko.  
  
"Everyone!" Cindy screamed back.  
  
SSJ prepared to sprint to Cindy, but TM had already gotten to his feet and dashed ahead.  
Just as Bakura's dagger was about to come down, TM crashed into Bakura and fell on his  
side. The dagger flew from Bakura's hand and embedded itself in a tree. Malik stood in  
front of Bakura as TM stood in front of Cindy, who slowly came to her feet. TM growled at   
them, "Cindy will not be used as a pitiful sacrifice!"  
  
But then, it did not matter. TM and Cindy heard the cauldron bubbling again, and they saw  
Peter Pettigrew, handless, standing and screaming over Voldemort's cauldron. They heard him   
yell with insanity, "I won't fail Voldemort!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron could be heard yelling. "Peter! What have you done?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You couldn't have!" was what Hermione yelled.  
  
"Stop this now!" commanded Ron.  
  
With smoke, bubbles, and carbon dioxide, the figure of a full-grown Voldemort stepped out  
of his cauldron. Everyone froze in fear at the menacing, malevolent warlock. The warlock   
smiled as it seemed to sniff the air, "Ah... How good it is to feel the air again."  
  
"Oh no," flooded from Cindy's lungs.  
  
Voldemort then looked at everyone around, at TM and Cindy, at Amiko and SSJ, at DDT and   
Ron, and especially at Harry and Hermione. "If it isn't Mister Potter. This is the first   
time we've truly met, but I feel as if I've hated you for thirteen years."  
  
Voldemort then raised a wand at Harry, preparing a spell. Black Amiko then coughed. Her   
voice then spread through the area, "I see we are doing well."  
  
Voldemort looked up at Black Amiko, standing in her tree with a staff in hand. "Who the   
Hell are you?" he indignantly demanded.  
  
"Nothing but your immense superior. I am the reason you stand today and will be the reason   
you stand tomorrow!"  
  
"Bah! Why should I listen to a weak woman such as you?!"  
  
Black Amiko then fumed in rage, and with great speed, her metal staff split apart into six  
pieces connected with a powerful chain. She used it like a whip and struck Voldemort's  
right hand. Voldemort held it in pain, clutching his hand. He retorted, and they traded  
hateful yells.  
  
While they argued, SSJ ran to Hermione. "Give me your wand!" he stiffly requested.  
  
"Eh?" Hermione uttered with surprise.  
  
Hermione slowly gave SSJ her wand, and SSJ dashed behind a brick wall. He flicked the wand   
and yelled as loudly as he could, "ACCIO VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Voldemort was pulled from his argument and looked towards the brick wall. "Huh?! What-"   
Voldemort's exclamation was cut short, as he was thrown forwards, flying towards SSJ, and   
straight into the brick wall. He crashed with a painful boom, every bone in his body   
hurting. Voldemort peeled himself off, and muttered in pain, "Or...o...."  
  
Bakura yelled for him, "Master!"  
  
Malik was a bit more polite, "Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Yelled the handless Peter, "This can't be!"  
  
Black Amiko sneered from her tree. "Pathetic." Black Amiko leapt off the branches and   
picked up Voldemort by his robe. She then tossed him at Peter, Bakura, and Malik. He hit   
dead on, and the group flew into the air.  
  
Voldemort and company's voice echoed as they disappeared, "Team Voldemort is blasting off   
agaiiiiinnnn..."  
  
With a bling and a sparkle, Voldemort was gone. A silence passed as Black Amiko turned to  
her other self. "Such a pitiful wizard, don't you agree?"  
  
Amiko didn't say a word as Black Amiko muttered to herself and disappeared into the  
darkness of the night. Finally, Amiko yelled into the shadows, "Wait!"  
  
There was no reply. Amiko waited for one, but none came. In classic fashion, a tumbleweed  
tumbled past.  
  
***  
  
Moody, the fake one, stood in his room, looking down on the field. He knew he failed, and  
prepared to leave. He packed away his various items, and placed them in his magic box.  
Suddenly, without turning the key of any lock, the box opened and the real Moody stepped  
out. The real one spoke with sterness, "Nice to see that you are enjoying MY JOB."  
  
The fake Moody was taken aback, and flew into another figure. The fake Moody turned back  
in terror to see Severus Snape. "Severus! Help!" the fake one pleaded.  
  
Snape coldly replied, "Feh. Silence, Crouch!"  
  
"ORO?!" How could they have found out?!  
  
Moody said, "We know who you are. And so does your father."  
  
"Pitiful, son... Azkaban wasn't good enough?"The fake Moody turned, and saw his father   
coming from the door. The fake Moody, Barty Crouch Jr., then pissed in his pants.  
  
***  
  
There was a large commotion in Hogwart's afterwards. The first problem would be that the  
technical winner of the Triwizard tournament was TM. The second was that Harry Potter,  
Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were leaving the school to go on with the Crew. The third  
was that "professor Moody" strangely disappeared, and Barty Crouch Jr. was working as  
Fluffy's caretaker. Hagrid was smoking a pipe as his three friends came up. The half-giant   
began conversation, "So! I hear you'll all be leaving!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yeah. We'll 'take care' of You-Know-Who while we're gone."  
  
"It's a shame we have to leave you," Ron muttered.  
  
Hagrid replied, "Well, if you feel like coming back, just come and see me!"  
  
Everyone smiled. "Thanks for everything, Hagrid," Harry gratefully added.  
  
"It wasn't a problem, Harry! It's been good times, indeed."  
  
At that point, the three left and joined with the crew, who were heading to Cerulean City.  
Hermione walked in step with SSJ. "Well!" she spoke. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't really know," he answered. He consented, "We've got no more leads."  
  
Suddenly, a voice called behind them. Everyone turns around, and sees Devimon dragging  
Draco Malfoy to the crew. Tenpi ran forward and jumped into Amiko's arms, and Mokona flew  
up and landed on Cindy's shoulder. Amiko hugged her chocobo and rubbed its feathers as  
Cindy poked Mokona, smiling. Devimon came forward with Draco and DDT's chocobo. "This guy   
tried to take your chocobo, DDT."  
  
DDT glared at Draco as the Malfoy yelled, "DAMN IT! WHY WON'T THE KILLING SPELL WORK?!"  
  
Cindy then took Draco's wand and looked at it. A sweatdrop formed on her head as she   
answered, "Uh... This wand is a toy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cindy showed a side of the wand Draco never noticed. Engraved in its side were the   
words "Made in Japan". "CURSES!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Devimon asked, "What do we do?"  
  
DDT suggested, "Send him to Azkaban?!"  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Draco pleaded.  
  
Everyone sighed as they came up with a way to deal with the boy. Amiko finally said, "Well,   
as long as you get along with Harry, I'll let you hide into bishounen's waiting room."  
  
Cindy suddenly pulled Amiko aside. Hermione joined in the conversation. "Do you really want   
to help this guy?" Cindy began.  
  
"He even tried to kill Ron and I!" Hermione protested.  
  
Amiko turned to Draco. "If you try anything, I'll make sure my fiancee, Kamui, will deal   
with you."  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
Amiko then pulled out a bishie-ball and tossed it at Malfoy. He turned red and disappeared  
within the ball. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped. "Pokeballs capture humans, too?!"   
Hermione uttered with surprise.  
  
Amiko nodded. "It was strange when we found out ourselves."  
  
SSJ then looked at Hermione. "It'll be faster if you were to join my bishoujo."  
  
Hermione was silent. Finally, she answered, "Well, okay."  
  
SSJ then caught Hermione, with Amiko getting Ron and Harry. Finally, the Crew moved  
onward. They were back to square one, lost and without a trace of Dark. They headed back to  
Cerulean City for information.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: HARRY POTTER MOVIE THEME -  
  
(Yes, include all the twinkling bells and stuff.)  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: The INTENSE search for Dark continues!  
  
Cindy: Mokona does something!  
  
(Everyone gasps.)  
  
Cindy: ...Yeah! He does!  
  
TM: And I believe a rest is in order.  
  
DDT: So, we're all taking a trip to Destiny Islands.  
  
SSJ: Don't expect a chapter about *that*!  
  
All: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI... Bah! Who cares.  
  
(The group leaves with various beach party gear in hand.)  
  
---- 


	26. The Armored Warrior

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: SIMPLE AND CLEAN -  
  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
  
[*] Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
[*] Repeat  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Last time! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: We (as in SSJ and I) duel against the Maze brothers!  
  
Cindy: SSJ and Amiko ended up winning because Ma and Ze didn't bother reading card effects.  
  
TM: And I save Cindy from being sacrificed to summon... That one Voldemort guy.  
  
DDT: Yeah. And we also meet Amiko's shadow, Black Amiko!  
  
TM: I'm starting to see a pattern here with the dark halves...  
  
SSJ: Anyway! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 26: The Armored Warrior ----  
  
[The scene opens in the lush, tropical beaches of the Destiny Islands. The bright sun shone  
upon Amiko and Cindy, wearing bathing suits to appease some male readers, and getting a tan  
while lying on the beach. The bright cloudless sky stretched on endlessly, kind of like  
TM's attempts to get a girl on the beach. DDT was busy roasting up a bonfire on the beach,  
with Devimon and his chocobo helping. (Devimon was there to cut firewood, and the chocobo  
was there to fan the flames.) SSJ was busy trying to fetch a weapon of any sort from a  
local shop run by a bunch of kids who look STRANGELY like characters from FF games.]  
  
Little Tidus: Well, here is a fine weapon here! Just look at how sturdy it is! It is made  
of top quality materials, and can deliver a good HP loss to opponents!  
  
(SSJ looked at the weapon before speaking.)  
  
SSJ: ...But, it's a STICK.  
  
Little Tidus: EXACTLY! It's a POWERFUL stick! It'll aide you on your quest to do whatever!  
  
SSJ: I'm looking for an actually practical weapon.  
  
Little Tidus: Well, then! If this is not practical, I don't know what is!  
  
(SSJ sighed and turned away from Little Tidus' makeshift counter made from cardboard. His  
cloak whooshed in the wind as he turned and walked away from the boy, muttering to himself.  
He returned to Amiko and Cindy, laying on the beach, and looked out towards the waters. The  
tide rolled in and crashed along the sandy shores. Foam rose and fell back into the sea.  
Amiko then looked up at SSJ through her black sunglasses. She pulled them off her eyes and  
peered at him with her bright forest green eyes.)  
  
Amiko: So, where were you off to?  
  
(SSJ sighed, with his own dark brown eyes shining dimly.)  
  
SSJ: Tried to get a weapon. That kid version of Tidus only had a stick.  
  
(Amiko chuckled at that.)  
  
Amiko: Haha... Oh, I can SO imagine that!  
  
(A thought bubble appeared over Amiko's head, and she saw a chibi SSJ, armed with a stick,  
fighting a small dog. She laughed at the thought while SSJ sweatdropped. SSJ then prepared  
a spot for himself on the sand by the two, looking out towards the sea. Tenpi was dashing  
around wildly in the water with Mokona on its back.  
  
Just then, DDT finally got a bonfire going. Not much longer, the tide came in and ruined  
the bonfire. TM managed to get some girls to go off with him. He came back five minutes  
later with bruises all over his face. Cindy, Amiko, and SSJ could not help but laugh.)  
  
***  
  
:: In the Meantime! Rantmon's Palace! ::  
  
[At the current moment, Rantmon was busying himself with other matters. The LAN party was  
still going on, sadly, and at the moment, Sauron was gaining the lead in Starcraft. But no  
matter, Rantmon sat in his own chamber off in the center of his island. He sat with his  
legs crossed at the edge of a stone table. The table had a map of the world laid across the  
top, and ink marked off a trail. The trail seemed to go through the mainland, to Japan,  
then North to a mysterious island, then to the Besaid Isles. He rubbed his temples in  
painful thought. Dillandau was there to overlook his business.]  
  
Dillandau: Naa... Rantmon, what is this?  
  
(Rantmon sighed and turned to Dillandau.)  
  
Rantmon: This is the course of the Five. From what I gather from Biggs and Wedge, they have  
journeyed to the mainland again to Hogwart's just yesterday on February the 7th of 2001.  
  
Dillandau: But at that moment, didn't Dullahan relay claim to be further inland?  
  
Rantmon: Indeed, it was. They are still far behind the warrior. Dullahan has served its  
purpose, and shall go back for them.  
  
Dillandau: What?! I received no report of him killing Dark.  
  
(Rantmon chuckled to himself.)  
  
Rantmon: Of course not. That wasn't its purpose.  
  
(Dillandau listened, his mind confused with thoughts.)  
  
Rantmon: Dullahan was only supposed to chase Dark into the Red Mountains.  
  
(Dillandau's eyes widened.)  
  
Dillandau: Oh... Lord... Right into...  
  
(Rantmon grinned in delight.)  
  
Rantmon: Hm. Yes. Right into the hands of Asura.  
  
(Rantmon then laughed at the thought. It was a very evil, cliché, malevolent laugh. No  
doubt, you've heard or done it, before. Dillandau could only sigh.)  
  
***  
  
:: Destiny Islands ::  
  
[Meanwhile, back at the Destiny Islands, dusk settled upon the islands. The sky burned a  
bright crimson color, and the clouds glowed a fiery orange. The moon was clearly visible,  
hanging in the sky as a tiny crescent. Just a few minutes later, the sun disappeared under  
the sea, and its light was extinguished from the land.  
  
Small flames arose from various places throughout the island. All the fires were suspended  
on large torches over the ground, with the light flickering and throwing the shadows about.  
The Five settled in their hotel room overlooking the sea. TM sighed as he settled on his  
soft bed, staring at the ceiling. TM then spoke, glancing at SSJ, who was busy killing DDT  
at Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore.]  
  
TM: Why is there a chapter about our vacation?  
  
SSJ: ...Hell if I know.  
  
(Cindy then was seen sitting by the window, looking outside. She sighed.)  
  
Cindy: Are we still going to continue this journey afterwards?  
  
(TM glanced at Cindy through the corner of his eyes. Amiko then appeared, coming into the  
room with a bag in hand. Tenpi sat on her head as she set the bag down on a nearby table,  
and fell down on her bed, exhausted. Tenpi fell down to her side and nudged her.)  
  
Amiko: Geez... It's so hard just getting food now...  
  
(SSJ spoke without looking up from the TV.)  
  
SSJ: Too much hassle?  
  
Amiko: Well, of course. The other shoppers are like rabid dogs.  
  
(At that point, SSJ completely OWNED DDT with Kasumi.)  
  
SSJ: Dude, you really suck.  
  
DDT: I hate you and your faster reflexes...  
  
***  
  
(Not much longer, the five were in their own beds (except for SSJ, who was once again  
sleeping on the floor), for light had completely died out. None stirred as the night  
deepened, and the clock strayed into the hours of midnight. Not much else stirred  
throughout the land. Except for in the rave parties, but then again, do raves matter?.  
  
Apparently, it did, for as the clock struck one, the raves still did not end, nor did their  
flow of drugs. In that self same night, a fiery, furious, fanatic explosion ripped through  
one rave club. Its thorns reached hundreds of feet into the air, filling the streets with  
bright white light. Not much longer, every other rave on the island met the same fate.  
  
That night, it was observed by one observer, an author named Dr. Seuss, that black critters  
were emerging from the grounds around the clubs.)  
  
Seuss: What is that there on the road? Is it a black and spotted toad? Could it be a nasty  
critter? It seems as bad as Mariah's "Glitter".  
  
(The bright light withstood until the clock rang three, leaving deep shafts in the ground.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Next Day ::  
  
[DDT awoke to the sound of SSJ's wild curses the next day. With the sun shining brightly  
through the window, he threw off his blanket and looked about the room. His vision was  
blurry, but he saw SSJ with his head out the open window. (Apparently, it wasn't supposed  
to open that much, and SSJ tore it off the frame.) As far as he could tell, no one else was  
in the hotel room. DDT leapt off his bed and strode over to SSJ, who had been awake for  
several hours earlier.]  
  
DDT: What's wrong?  
  
(SSJ turns and looks down on DDT, then gazes again outside the window, sticking his head as  
far out as he can.)  
  
SSJ: See the craters?  
  
(DDT then peered out the window himself. He was instantly taken aback by the gigantic pits  
rendered throughout the city before him. It was chaos spread out there on the ground as  
ambulances raced throughout the streets, fire trucks dashed to extinguish fires, and the  
police directed the flood of traffic elsewhere.)  
  
DDT: What... The... Hell?!  
  
SSJ: It seems that something attacked the island.  
  
(DDT was silent as he examined the scene. Millions of thoughts crossed his mind at that  
point. He silently surveyed the attack, and thought to himself.)  
  
DDT: Dullahan... This had to be... Nothing else could have done this.  
  
SSJ: The strange thing is that only rave clubs were hit.  
  
(Then, a silence passed over the two. None said a word, nor did either move from their  
spots. Finally, DDT commented.)  
  
DDT: ...Not much of a loss, then.  
  
(SSJ nodded.)  
  
SSJ: Agreed.  
  
(DDT then formulated a plot in his mind. Yes. He knew what he had to do.)  
  
***  
  
:: TM and Company ::  
  
[In the meantime, TM, Amiko, and Cindy were hitting the streets, looking for fun things to  
do. Of course, they were only met with walls of fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances,  
along with miles of police tape around the island. Cindy complained after a moment of  
panting in a lonely corner of the city.]  
  
Cindy: Geez! What the Hell happened overnight?!  
  
(TM sighed.)  
  
TM: Well, there was a lot of smoke...  
  
Amiko: Perhaps a fire?  
  
TM: No... I think it was something much worse...  
  
(Insert ominous wind blowing here, followed by Amiko speaking.)  
  
Amiko: What could it be...  
  
(After a silence, they all shrug it off.)  
  
TM: Hell! We're on vacation!  
  
Cindy: Yeah! None of this should matter!  
  
Amiko: Let's go back and fetch SSJ and DDT! We're going to have fun!  
  
***  
  
:: Sometime Later! ::  
  
DDT: So, I'll be off having fun, then.  
  
SSJ: Whatever.  
  
[DDT then donned his torn, ragged brown cape, swung open the door, and left the room. SSJ  
was left to himself in order to use the PS2, but DDT didn't much care. His mind was on  
other things as he swept down the stairs at the same time of Amiko and company exiting the  
elevator. They missed him by several seconds, for DDT was striding quickly down the steps.]  
  
DDT: I hope that my thoughts aren't true...  
  
(With that, he quickly emerged out the front entrance and into the street. He turned the  
corner, walked down the sidewalk, and disappeared within the maze of traffic and bustle.)  
  
***  
  
(He eventually ended up in a remote forest of the Destiny Islands. There, he surveyed the  
area, and saw nothing but trees about him, with a large view of the cities and ocean. He  
looked down upon the city, at the various specks moving about their lives. He then turned  
around to look behind him, and saw the vast, lonely forest.)  
  
DDT: Well... I wonder how far I walked. Ten miles, or twenty, perhaps.  
  
(He continued walking again, deeper into the forest. Away from the city and towards the  
thickets of leaves and shadows, he ventured on, knowing not where or why he was going.)  
  
DDT: That feeling... What is this weight I'm bearing?  
  
(The crisp leaves shattered and scattered about his feet as he stepped with his bare feet.  
He looked down and was reminded of the poor condition of his feet. He then sat at the base  
of a large tree, and examined the bruises on his feet.)  
  
DDT: Ah... I need boots. These calluses and bruises aren't very pleasant.  
  
(Then, having refreshed his sense of smell in the area of the lush forests, he was reminded  
of the harsh scent of his clothes. He pulled his cape closer to his nostrils and took one  
sniff.  
  
He reeled back in disgust and threw his cape off.)  
  
DDT: Gah... I've never noticed how bad I smelt.  
  
(Just then, he heard Devimon's voice.)  
  
Devimon: You were fine with that before.  
  
(From DDT's shadow cast on the tree, Devimon reached out and emerged into the world. He  
seemed pitch black in the bright light of the forest, as if light couldn't escape his  
grasp.)  
  
DDT: So I was.  
  
Devimon: You've changed, you know.  
  
(DDT sighed and looks up at the lush foliage. He saw the sparkling green and the dim sun  
through the many layers of branches.)  
  
DDT: Indeed, I have. I don't care to be a cesspool of disease much anymore.  
  
(Devimon laughed.)  
  
Devimon: Not like we can do anything particular about that, can we? I am Devimon, after  
all, and I thrive in disgusting conditions.  
  
DDT: I was like that, I remember so. Like that Christmas Day.  
  
Devimon: Yes, Taco Bell is bad even for my tastes.  
  
DDT: However, I'm human, unlike you. We humans change, and never stay the same.  
  
(DDT then looked down on his gloves. He examined the bright jewels studding his knuckles  
and the back of his hand. They glowed with a burning red passion, and he could see his own  
face in it. His bright ocean eyes, his messy brown hair, and the clear thick eyebrows  
reflected in the not-quite-glass jewels.)  
  
DDT: Yes, I need change.  
  
Devimon: Are you going to reclaim your name, then?  
  
DDT: Heh. Might as well. I don't think I'll be dark, or a Digimon Tamer soon.  
  
Devimon: But as long as I exist, you will forever be one. Remember that.  
  
(DDT sighed, and looked past the view, breathing in a fresh scent.)  
  
DDT: I know.  
  
(He then stood, and sauntered deeper into the forest. He walked on, towards the high  
mountains.)  
  
DDT: From now on, no longer am I the Dark Digimon Tamer. I am now just Davis. Davis  
Matthews, I believe my name was.  
  
(Devimon grinned, and disappeared within DDT's shadow again. His voice echoed through the  
wind.)  
  
Devimon: Then, have you finally let go?  
  
Davis: Hm. Not at all. SSJ, Amiko, TM, Cindy... They don't need me much.  
  
***  
  
:: SSJ and Company ::  
  
[Meanwhile, SSJ and company were wandering throughout the city. By this time, the major  
streets were open, and a slow trickle of traffic passed through the streets. The still  
existent presence of police and fire trucks reminded SSJ of a needed piece of equipment.]  
  
SSJ: I need a sword. Badly.  
  
Cindy: Y'know, maybe Mokona can become one!  
  
(SSJ looked back at Cindy with narrow eyes, then looked on Mokona, who was sitting on her  
shoulder. SSJ then imagined what Mokona as a sword would possibly look like. Quickly, he  
rejected the idea.)  
  
SSJ: I don't want a pink and white sword.  
  
(Cindy frowned, and Mokona smacked SSJ on the back of the head with one of its ears. SSJ  
just glared at Mokona.)  
  
TM: So! Where are we going?  
  
(Amiko looks up at TM as she responds.)  
  
Amiko: Let's eat somewhere!  
  
TM: Well, sure. I'll pay.  
  
(Then, in classic fashion, a pocket from a random jewelry studded rapper was discreetly  
emptied, and TM's pockets were filled with a wallet.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! Some Random People! ::  
  
[Through the streets and through the crowds, a young boy of fourteen or so dashed through  
the crowds. He had brown hair, randomly spiked into a somewhat clean appearance. His clear  
blue eyes shone in the dull gray, with his sailor top and red shorts billowing in the wind  
as he dashed onward. Another boy, this one of fifteen years, sprinting after him, with gray  
hair, blue pants, and a yellow sleeveless shirt, yelled as the gained speed.]  
  
Boy: I'm catching up, Sora!  
  
(Sora, the boy with peculiar brown hair, yelled in response.)  
  
Sora: No, you won't, Riku!  
  
(So, the boys raced through the streets, jumping past crates, trash cans, barrels, zombies,  
etc., and leaping over dumpsters. Their necklaces, each with a single key hanging on it,  
shone and jingled as they pushed through the crowds.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Crew! ::  
  
[SSJ, Amiko, TM, and Cindy were planted in their chairs, and Mokona was sitting on the  
table, as they were gorging on their meal. SSJ chewed on his sushi, Amiko was busy eating  
her own, Cindy was busy trying out the Japanese candy, while TM was busy on his first  
bottle of sake.]  
  
SSJ: Y'know, I never had sushi before in my life...  
  
Amiko: WHAT?!  
  
SSJ: Yeah. I never liked fish at all.  
  
Amiko: You missed out on a lot!  
  
(SSJ picks up another piece of sushi with his chopsticks.)  
  
SSJ: Yeah, I guessed so.  
  
(TM, on the other hand, was busy drinking his bottle.)  
  
TM: Sake is great. Hm... Interesting flavor.  
  
Cindy: Shouldn't you be twenty-one?  
  
TM: Who really cares?  
  
(TM then takes another gulp of his sake, while Cindy just continued on her various  
assortments of Japanese candy. TM eyed her candy and spoke.)  
  
TM: Maybe you should eat some healthier foods.  
  
Cindy: It's funny you would say that at this time.  
  
TM: Heh.  
  
(After a while, TM's sake bottle is empty, and soon after, he faints on the table. Cindy  
amusingly prodded him with a stick, and then returned to her Koala candies.)  
  
Cindy: Yep. And he says I should eat healthier foods.  
  
(At that point, there is a gigantic boom that could be heard for miles. Everyone in the  
restaurant, well, except TM, leapt out of their seats and rush to the door to see the  
commotion.  
  
SSJ, Cindy, and Amiko rush out and crowd around a street corner to see a large curtain of  
smoke rise out of their hotel complex. Their eyes widen in surprise.)  
  
SSJ: WHAT THE?!  
  
Amiko: Of all hotels?!  
  
Cindy: Our vacation!  
  
(Then, distinctly in the flames, they all see a giant figure of black. Flames curled around  
what seemed to be metallic armor, and piercing red eyes shown clearly in its head, even  
though it was several city blocks away.)  
  
Cindy: What- The- Hell- Is- That?!  
  
(Suddenly, Mokona speaks.)  
  
Mokona: Pupuu PupuPUU... (Subtitles: That can't be...)  
  
(Cindy looks down on Mokona, who was absorbed in the armored figure in the flames.)  
  
Cindy: M... Mokona-chan?  
  
(Suddenly, Mokona leaps off Cindy's shoulders, its ears becoming wings as it soars towards  
the figure.)  
  
Cindy: Mokona!  
  
(Mokona, for the first time, ignores Cindy and flies towards the figure. The armored  
figure, searching through the flames in vain, finally gave up, and leapt through the  
complex. It actually went THROUGH the next seventy or so floors to the roof, and then  
soared away towards the mountains. Mokona quickly followed.  
  
Then, an eruption of screams ran through the crowd. From the flaming and collapsing  
building, swarms of small, black critters leap through the air, landing throughout the city  
and causing a riot.)  
  
SSJ: What the Hell?!  
  
Amiko: What's going on?!  
  
(A voice called from beside the Crew.)  
  
Voice: The Heartless!  
  
(The three then turned to their left and saw, distinctly in sailor shirts and red shorts,  
Sora.)  
  
Amiko: Sora-kun!  
  
(Sora looked at Amiko.)  
  
Sora: Do I know you?  
  
(Then, a voice yelled from behind Sora. This time, it came from Riku, finally catching up.)  
  
Riku: We'll have to stop our race.  
  
Sora: I know!  
  
(Sora and Riku then tear the keys off their necklaces, and they quickly turn to Keyblades.  
They then rush towards the crowd of Heartless.)  
  
Amiko: Everyone!  
  
(In a flash of light, all of Amiko's bishounen appeared around her, astounding every one of  
the spectators nearby. Cindy follows soon after, with her few bishounen appearing.)  
  
Cindy: Let's go, everyone!  
  
(Cindy, with loaded guns, rushed forward, launching lead towards swarms of Heartless. Amiko  
applied the black makeup, and became the Shadow Bat Shadow Lady.)  
  
Amiko: I'll fight, too!  
  
(She then leapt after Cindy, with her army of bishounen helping to take out the oncoming  
onslaught of Heartless. SSJ's gaze followed the armor and Mokona. He then yelled at Cindy.)  
  
SSJ: Cindy! I'm going to help Mokona!  
  
(Cindy nodded as Amiko and she dashed forward towards the Heartless. SSJ kicked a random  
drunk driver out of his new blue Mustang and raced after Mokona.  
  
Although, he wasn't much of a better driver than the drunk, having never taken classes at  
all, yet.)  
  
***  
  
:: Davis ::  
  
[Davis walked onwards, away from the city. He continued on, deeper and deeper into the  
mountains. The cold wind scratched at his face, and his cape's holes were tearing wider. He  
still went on, the rocks below his feet feeling most uncomfortable. Devimon's voice then  
echoed from his shadow.]  
  
Devimon: Where shall you go?  
  
Davis: Hm... Even if this was supposed to be a vacation, I have to, no matter what, kill  
Dullahan once and for all.  
  
Devimon: Even if it kills you?  
  
Davis: It won't. Not before I kill it, anyway.  
  
Devimon: Do you really want to handle it alone?  
  
Davis: Ye-  
  
(Suddenly, he heard the tremendous explosion that came from the city on the edge of the  
Destiny Islands. He swiftly turned round and glanced down the path he just walked, and  
through the light foliage, saw smoke rise from the city.)  
  
Davis: WHAT IN THE DEVIL IS HAPPENING?!  
  
(Devimon stepped out from Davis' shadow and looked at the city.)  
  
Devimon: Well, speak of the Devil...  
  
(Devimon saw it. So did Davis. They saw the giant, shining mass of armor heading their way.  
It gleamed in the light, with clear, contrasting shadows on its sword showing ancient runic  
writings.)  
  
Davis: It's...  
  
Devimon: Dullahan.  
  
(Lo and behold, Dullahan spotted the two partners, and shifted its position in the sky. It  
had no wings, but it was held aloft by the powerful magic that held its armor together.  
Davis saw, and knew, that was all it was. He saw the glinting armor, its empty inside, held  
together by flashing chains of light. It was merely an empty shell, although a powerful  
one. Davis saw in its hand the dreaded Hellfire sword and the fire that burned within its  
blade.)  
  
Davis: Freaking Hell... Dullahan...  
  
(A gruff voice called from Dullahan, someway or other.)  
  
Dullahan: Why... Indeed my senses were true. It is you, Dark Digimon Tamer.  
  
(Davis stood, resolute, arms at his side, ready to fight. He proudly proclaimed, throwing  
off his tattered cape.)  
  
Davis: I am no longer the Dark Digimon Tamer! My name...  
  
(His gloves glowed a bright light. He then launched a gigantic flame at the same time of  
screaming.)  
  
Davis: -Is Davis!  
  
(Dullahan was engulfed in the searing flames that sent nearby trees to ashes. Nothing could  
be seen of it. That is, until it emerged from the orange glowing mass of energy. Davis  
stopped his flames and perceived Dullahan, glowing in its own flames of azure.)  
  
Davis: Heh. This'll be some fight...  
  
(Dullahan then raised the tip of its sword towards Davis.)  
  
Dullahan: Now. The flames of Hell shall greet you as you shall depart from this world.  
  
(Davis leapt at Dullahan, preparing to fight.)  
  
Davis: I can see where Rantmon rubbed off on you. SHUT UP AND DIE!  
  
(Thus, their fight began. Davis leapt at Dullahan and launched a swarm of fireballs at him.  
Each exploded and engulfed him with fire, but to no avail. Dullahan became veiled in flames  
as Davis proceeded to pummel the armor with his fists. But alas, the armor was too strong  
for any damage to render itself, and after ten minutes of toil, Dullahan was still fit to  
fight, while Davis was panting.  
  
Dullahan dashed at Davis. With a leap, Davis dodged and then clasped both hands together,  
giving Dullahan a strike on the top of its armor. Davis would have wished it fell down from  
that futile attack, but he had other thoughts of dodging the immediate blade of the  
Hellfire Sword.  
  
On a trunk Davis landed, and off he leapt as it was torn asunder by the blade. Dullahan was  
on the offensive now, and the fire within the sword glowed brighter than ever. It was  
enveloped on a furious flare as it tore through the forest trees Davis fled through. Down  
came a tree that burst into a bright red torrent. Up came the leaves, wrapped in flames.  
  
Then with a snick and a scrape, claws scraped past Dullahan's armor. It turned and slashed  
at the figure of Devimon, who ducked and threw its claw again at Dullahan's magical chains.  
  
A giant flash of light. A small crack in the chain. Dullahan countered by simply raising  
its leg and kicking Devimon in the crotch. Luckily, Devimon didn't have anything much there.  
  
However, it still launched Devimon up and into the air for Dullahan to punch it away with  
its steel hand. Another tree was torn to splinters as Devimon crashed past.  
  
Davis began his assault again. During the distraction provided by Devimon, Davis raised his  
hands above the earth and called upon his daemon. His eyes were wide and muscles tense as  
he yelled.)  
  
Davis: IFRIT! COME NOW!  
  
(An earthquake shook under Dullahan's feet. Cracks were made in the hard ground. Flames  
burst out of the earth and stretched into the sky. With a gigantic explosion of red, a  
crater was rendered in the ground, with Ifrit standing in the middle. Dullahan was thrown  
out due to the explosion and landed some distance away. Davis, in the meantime, was in the  
air, parachuting down with his cape.)  
  
Davis: Let's go, Ifrit!  
  
(Ifrit bellowed a terrible roar, and then raced at Dullahan. Davis followed, tying his cape  
up into a thin whip. However, Dullahan was fast for its weight, and braced itself for Ifrit  
ramming headfirst into itself. A mighty boom and crack, and Dullahan was flying again and  
it slid down the mountain.  
  
Davis was quick to follow, letting his cape grab Dullahan's arm in an attempt to make it  
drop the dreaded sword.  
  
No avail. Dullahan used the cape to pull Davis towards itself. It opened its left hand,  
revealing the dangerously sharp points for each of its fingers. It aimed a blow, and  
reached to impale Davis' gut.  
  
But then came Mokona to help, growing a mile taller and kicking Dullahan away into the sky.  
Davis couldn't sustain Ifrit's existence much longer, so Ifrit disappeared in clouds of  
smoke. Davis fell on his knees in exhaustion, but he knew it wasn't done.  
  
No, Dullahan regained its senses again, and was flying back, glowing the brightest blue  
ever seen. Davis grimly smiled and meekly cursed.)  
  
Davis: Well, this is shitty.  
  
(At this, Devimon emerged from his prison of trees, and saw Mokona's foot.)  
  
Devimon: So, you're here.  
  
(Mokona shrunk down to his normal size, and spoke.)  
  
Mokona: Pupuu pUupUU. (Yeah, I am.)  
  
Devimon: I know you can speak English, so stop that speech.  
  
(Mokona sighed.)  
  
Mokona: Okay, fine.  
  
(Davis looked at Mokona in surprise, but then had to worry about Dullahan's sword coming  
down on where he stood. He dodged sideways and rolled out of the way. Dullahan, with its  
chains seeming to have more cracks, raised the sword again and attempted to impale Devimon.  
With great speed, Devimon dissolved into the shadow of the sword. Dullahan flew past Mokona  
and its sword crashed into a tree.  
  
At that moment, Devimon appeared from the shadows and gave Dullahan another slash, flying  
under its arms and rolling to Mokona's side. Dullahan's sword, amazingly enough, became  
lodged within the tree trunk. Davis cursed as he joined the two.)  
  
Davis: He just won't die.  
  
Devimon: Is there a way to kill it?  
  
Mokona: Its chains are getting weaker.  
  
(Davis then looked at Mokona.)  
  
Davis: Since when could you speak English?  
  
Mokona: I always could. I'm trilingual.  
  
Davis: And what's the third language?  
  
Mokona: Elvish.  
  
(Davis was silent. He then turned to perceive Dullahan, about to pull the sword from the  
tree. It would have succeeded, if not for a familiar yell filling the air.)  
  
Voice: WIND SLASH!  
  
(The leaves around rustled and flew in the air. Distinctly, two thin, white waves raced  
towards Dullahan. Before it could react, the tree was cut into three pieces and it was  
launched back. SSJ was then seen dashing up the hill, exhausted from his long sprint. Davis  
grinned at the arrival but took notice of Devimon.)  
  
Davis: Devimon, in a few minutes, I won't be a digimon tamer.  
  
(Devimon sighed, then grinned. It then turned to Davis, speaking with its eyes closed.)  
  
Devimon: Well then, if it will help you win, then I guess it's a fair trade-off.  
  
(SSJ, pausing in his pant, yelled at Davis.)  
  
SSJ: DDT! What the Hell does that mean?!  
  
Davis: Heh. It means that you'll have to hold off Dullahan for a few minutes.  
  
SSJ: I... WHAT?!  
  
Davis: Yeah. Until the process is complete.  
  
SSJ: What's going on?!  
  
Davis: You'll see... And I'm no longer the Dark Digimon Tamer. My name is Davis Matthews.  
  
(SSJ's eyes opened wide. His mouth dropped open.)  
  
SSJ: D... Davis... YOU!  
  
Davis: Heh. Yes, I'm from the real world.  
  
SSJ: H- How?!  
  
(However, a footstep's tremor diverted SSJ's attention. Dullahan, once again, appeared  
before him and Mokona. SSJ looked down on Mokona.)  
  
SSJ: You'll have to help, too, Mokona.  
  
Mokona: PuU ppUuu. (I know.)  
  
(SSJ then sprinted at Dullahan, who was sword less. He raised his hands again, and they  
started to glow bright white again.)  
  
SSJ: WIND SLASH!  
  
(SSJ gritted his teeth as he slashed at the air in front of him with his arms, sending the  
two waves at Dullahan. Before he noticed, Dullahan was in the air, dodging the two attacks  
and aiming to impale the back of SSJ's neck.  
  
But then Mokona countered, slamming itself into Dullahan's abdomen. It was launched back,  
and Mokona fell on the ground, dazed and disoriented.  
  
In the meantime, Devimon crossed its arms, and the Rood Inverse, a circle with six symbols  
circling around the center, appeared on the dirt. It glowed and flashed, and Devimon was  
enveloped in a black light. Davis had both his arms and the Ifrit gloves, glowing brighter  
than ever, raised towards Devimon. Slowly, bit by bit, Devimon faded, starting with its  
feet. Such was the process Davis spoke of. Davis muttered to himself as it continued.)  
  
Davis: SSJ should be able to keep it up until I'm done... ...Hopefully...  
  
(Meanwhile, SSJ was struggling with Dullahan. Its power and powerful defense made it  
difficult to harm, and its speed was equally challenging. Dullahan dashed again at SSJ, its  
fingers raised to impale.  
  
SSJ countered by throwing his cloak off, grapping one end, and whipping it around  
Dullahan's leg. With a tug, Dullahan fell on its back, and SSJ jumped back with his cape.  
  
Dullahan no longer was patient. It regained its footing, and an aura of blue flames burst  
from its armor.  
  
SSJ wasn't patient anymore as well. Catching sight of the Hellfire sword, fallen on the  
ground, he ran, reached, and grabbed the hilt.  
  
But a searing, burning pain ran through his body, and he was forced to let go. Dullahan  
seemed to laugh as it sauntered closer. SSJ looked at his right hand. It was terribly  
burned. In terrible pain, he cursed.)  
  
SSJ: Fuck!  
  
Dullahan: Fool. Only I can control the raging Hell that churns through the sword.  
  
(SSJ muttered to himself, trying to ignore the giant pain in his hand. One of his eyes  
twitched as he muttered.)  
  
SSJ: This'll be a long two minutes...  
  
(SSJ then sprinted at Dullahan, and with a fury of punches, did absolutely NOTHING to the  
armor. He then swiftly kicked it in the crotch, but instead hurt his own leg. He cursed  
over and over as he dodged foot, claw, and elbow. He rolled this way, leapt that way, and  
became more fatigued as another minute passed. Devimon's shoulders were slowly disappearing  
at that point.)  
  
Davis: Just a little longer!  
  
(SSJ, on the other hand, yelled in anger.)  
  
SSJ: THIS GUY JUST WON'T DIE!  
  
(But then, he got a swift kick to the gut. SSJ coughed out spit and blood and was thrown  
into a tree from the impact. He twitched and spasmed in pain, but managed to rise to his  
feet in time to feel the palm of Dullahan hit him square in the chest. He flew back into  
the tree and caused a large indent. SSJ was rendered unconscious from that. His head sunk  
and eyes closed as Dullahan walked back to retrieve its sword. It then turned to SSJ,  
knocked out from the assault; to Mokona, still disoriented from his own attack, and then  
down the slope to Davis.  
  
It saw Davis grinning, for the process was finally done. It saw the gloves Davis wore now  
were completely different, with lightning cracking around it. It saw the black framed metal  
now part of the gloves, and the bright red jewels studding the knuckles and back of the  
hand. It saw no more.)  
  
Davis: METEOR STRIKE!  
  
(Once more, the ground around Dullahan broke apart, and it fell into a ditch. But it didn't  
just end there, giant bits of earth that were pulled from the ground gathered in the sky,  
forming a huge spiked ball. It burst into flames and ran itself into Dullahan, whose chains  
were on the verge of cracking.  
  
A tremendous quake shook the land as the meteor hit Dullahan head on, tearing the chains  
apart and rendering Dullahan defeated. A bright light filled the sky, temporarily blinding  
Davis.  
  
After it subsided, he saw nothing left but the empty armor that made up Dullahan and  
Hellfire sword, embedded in a tree close to SSJ. He saw the sword and hilt. Not a bit of  
its flaming soul existed anymore.)  
  
Davis: Well, I guess it's powerful enough to compensate for its lack of soul.  
  
(He then looked at SSJ, still hanging in the tree.)  
  
Davis: He'll need it.  
  
(Davis then gazed at his new gloves.)  
  
Davis: What amazing power Devimon had... Truly, this will help.  
  
(He then looked back at SSJ, and grinned. He pulled SSJ from the tree, wrapped the sleeper  
in the red cloak, and then donned his own torn cloak again. He then dragged SSJ and Mokona  
along, with the sword held in his other hand.)  
  
***  
  
:: The City ::  
  
[SSJ awoke the next day to the sound of explosions. He opened his eyes and perceived a  
white ceiling above him. He looked around the room, but saw no one. He only saw an empty  
chair, and curtains shut tight to his left.]  
  
SSJ: I bet TM's watching TV again.  
  
(He threw off the heavy blanket and stepped out of bed. That's when he noticed that his  
right hand was bandaged. He stared at it, then closed it and opened it several times.)  
  
SSJ: Well, it feels okay, at least.  
  
(He then turned right and walked down towards a door, only to have it open in his face. He  
fell to the ground with a large bump on his head, and Cindy sighed as she stepped into the  
room.)  
  
Cindy: You go through a lot of pain, SSJ.  
  
(SSJ got up off the floor and onto his feet, and looked at Cindy.)  
  
SSJ: Yeah, but it doesn't matter.  
  
Cindy: Yes, it does. Just look at your hand.  
  
SSJ: Feh. I don't care what happens.  
  
(SSJ smiled then.)  
  
SSJ: As long as I protect my friends, I'm fine.  
  
(Cindy smiled.)  
  
Cindy: That's how you think, huh?  
  
(SSJ then walked past the door and into the next room. He saw a well furnished room, with  
TM sitting on the sofa, watching television. Davis was sitting down on a couch opposite TM,  
waiting. Amiko was sitting on a different chair with Tenpi on her lap, waiting for SSJ and  
Cindy to enter. SSJ saw they were all situated around a table where the Hellfire sword sat,  
but said nothing of it. SSJ and Cindy walked on. SSJ then kicked TM of the sofa, and Cindy  
sat down by Davis.)  
  
Davis: Finally, you're awake. We can get this meeting started.  
  
SSJ: How long was I out? Where are we?  
  
Amiko: Few hours. You recover fast. And we're in a different hotel room, of course.  
  
SSJ: Hm. Indeed.  
  
Davis: Anyway, I've come to confess to you all. SSJ already knows, but I'll tell him again.  
I am not a dark digimon tamer anymore. My real name was kept hidden all this time. It is  
Davis. Davis Matthews.  
  
(Everyone gasped. Anime split-screen action showed their surprise.)  
  
TM: Davis?!  
  
Amiko: From school?!  
  
Cindy: Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Davis: Yes, from school. I haven't told you because I didn't want to be recognized.  
  
SSJ: That means you know who Rantmon is.  
  
(Everyone looked at SSJ. Davis sighed.)  
  
Davis: Yeah, I do. However, I won't say that anytime soon.  
  
SSJ: That what else is there to say in this meeting? What's with his Hellfire Sword being  
here?  
  
Cindy: You said you needed a sword at one point! Well, here it is!  
  
(SSJ's eyes opened wide in surprise.)  
  
SSJ: Are you crazy? Don't you know why I burned my hand?!  
  
(Davis interrupted.)  
  
Davis: Do touch it. It's quite cool now.  
  
(SSJ looked down on the sword. Reluctantly, he reached to the hilt and picked it up. Davis  
was right. He felt no pain.)  
  
Davis: When Dullahan was killed, so was the sword's spirit. (In case any of you didn't  
know, swords are composed of two parts, the physical sword itself, and a soul.) It was the  
spirit that gave the sword its heat.  
  
SSJ: ...How was Dullahan killed?  
  
Davis: I thought you'd ask.  
  
(Davis held up his hands to reveal the two brand-new, pitch black gloves he had. Everyone  
took notice.)  
  
Amiko: What's that?!  
  
Davis: They're the Meteor Gloves. Some time ago, Devimon and the Ifrit gloves were one,  
these Meteor Gloves. They have fused again, and that was how I defeated Dullahan.  
  
(SSJ nodded, and turned to the Hellfire sword.)  
  
SSJ: Then... I need a sheathe.  
  
(Davis grinned.)  
  
Davis: All the better. We're going to the Red Mountains, and later to the east coast of  
this continent. We will then take a plane to Rantmon's palace. On the way, we should meet  
an old comrade of mine who is particularly skilled at making sheathes for swords.  
  
SSJ: ...And about Dark?  
  
Davis: Naturally, Dark is headed to fetch the other piece of the Atma.  
  
(SSJ was silent. TM spoke in confusion.)  
  
TM: ...Then, when shall we leave?  
  
Davis: Tomorrow. We should meet my friend in a week or two.  
  
(Amiko sighed.)  
  
Amiko: We'll have to journey fast, right?  
  
(Davis nodded.)  
  
Davis: Waiting too long will allow Rantmon and Dark to gain power.  
  
Amiko: And that would screw us over.  
  
Davis: Quite.  
  
(Everyone sighed.)  
  
Davis: Well, we better prepare for this trip. Get rest if you can.  
  
***  
  
:: The Next Morning ::  
  
[The next morning, the Crew was on the boat to the main continent. The fresh scent of the  
sea refreshed TM and Davis, who were playing cards to pass the time. Cindy was with Mokona,  
looking out at sea. SSJ looked down on his burnt hand, leaning on a wall as the boat rocked  
to and fro. His left arm was around his sword, wrapped in thick cloth and leaning on his  
shoulder. Amiko walked up to him, Tenpi in hand.)  
  
Amiko: How is it?  
  
SSJ: I don't think I should take off the bandages any time soon.  
  
Amiko: Ah...  
  
(SSJ then looked up to Amiko.)  
  
SSJ: Whatever happened to the Heartless, anyway?  
  
(Amiko smiled gleefully.)  
  
Amiko: We got rid of them, as usual. Oh yeah, I caught Sora and Riku!  
  
SSJ: Heh. I see.  
  
(Thus, the five continued their journey. Over the breaking waves they went, into the rising  
sun. Amiko sat by SSJ and watched the sunrise. Davis' chocobo pecked TM's head as Davis  
caught him cheating. Mokona napped again on Cindy's shoulder. Such was the beginning of a  
new day for the five reunited friends.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: HIKARI -  
  
donna tokidatte  
tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonakani  
  
shizukani  
deguchini tatte  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute  
  
imadoki yakusoku nante  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo  
  
donna tokidatte  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidatte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani  
  
urusai  
toori ni haitte  
unmei no kamen wo tore  
  
saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai  
  
kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu  
  
[*]motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo  
  
donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toki datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani  
  
[*] Repeat  
  
[*] Repeat  
  
[*] Repeat  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Next time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: What's this? Storm hits on the seas and we land on a desert island?  
  
TM: Oh, what WACKY misadventures await on this island?  
  
Cindy: Maybe some small disgustingly cute monsters.  
  
Davis: And we're not kidding about that.  
  
All: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "Survival of the Fittest"  
  
---- 


	27. Survival of the Fittest

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: BUTTER-FLY -  
  
Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte   
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou   
Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa   
Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai   
  
Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou   
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai   
  
Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo   
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa on my love   
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
Amiko: Last time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
SSJ: Hey, that's my line.  
  
Amiko: Oh quiet, just tell them what happened.  
  
SSJ: (sigh) Well, we decided to take a vacation.  
  
TM: Stuff happened, and rave clubs were destroyed.  
  
Davis: My real name was thus revealed and SSJ and I fought Dullahan.  
  
Cindy: As Amiko and I took on the Heartless... And not even shown...  
  
SSJ: Sorry, but if I showed it, we'd have another long monstrosity.  
  
TM: And all that happened while I was knocked out. Yes!  
  
(Everyone smacks TM.)  
  
TM: ...Okay! So anyway, on with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 27: Survival of the Fittest ----  
  
[Kino Tsumuji did not have an easy day ahead of him. He looked ahead and saw the wreckage of   
what seemed to be a giant electrical system. Wires ran around and into it, strewn all over   
the floor. Dents and burns ran across the metal ground, and many, many holes littered the   
area. Such was an abandoned warehouse where the Outlaws were rumored to have destroyed   
several androids. Kino looked down on the watch on his left hand. It was currently February   
18, 2001 at noon.  
  
He looked back at the random mess in front of him. He saw decaying bits of pink flesh that   
seemed to have been part of a gigantic brain, with puddles of liquid still gathered in   
puddles within dents. He looked over his shoulder behind him, and addressed someone with   
him.]  
  
Kino: So Harrison, how much will it cost to clean up this place?  
  
(Behind him, Harrison Craig checked using his small PDA. He tapped the screen several times   
with his small pen-like instrument, then stored it away.)  
  
Harrison: A couple million. It's messy and the only incentive that makes people want to   
clean it is money.  
  
(Kino frowned.)  
  
Kino: Well, we'll just have to get some loyalists to help me find the chip.  
  
Harrison: You mean the Dimension-Shift™?  
  
Kino: Yes. It needs to be found and destroyed as soon as possible.  
  
Harrison: Then why not bomb this place?  
  
(Kino sighed, and gave a cold stare towards his assistant.)  
  
Kino: One wrong move, and a Gate could be created. Messing with alternate universes is not   
something I'm interested in. Mishima was blind to think it would help.  
  
(He then looked down at a burnt shell of a short android in front of him. Clearly written on   
the back of what appears to be a metal skull was "#2".)  
  
Kino: So much it helped these pieces of shit. Killed by kids.  
  
(Kino then kicked the shell into the large pile ahead of him. He glared at it for a bit,   
then turned back to Craig.)  
  
Kino: Make sure you find it and destroy it.  
  
(Craig nodded.)  
  
Craig: Understood.  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! Back to the Crew! ::  
  
[The Five weren't having the most comfortably boat trip, to say the very least. In fact,   
their ship wasn't in the best of conditions. There was a loud shot and a crack of light,   
then a line of lightning reached down near the boat. Then a splash and a crash as waves   
rolled onto the deck. Needless to say, the boat was being tossed around like a pokeball.  
  
And it didn't help TM any. The Five, minus TM, were in their room containing five beds. SSJ   
lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his bandaged hand covering his eyes. Cindy and   
Mokona held onto a light fixture on the wall in order to keep balance. Amiko was sitting on   
her bed, staring at the ceiling. Davis was busy playing a Game Boy Advance in the corner. He   
then looked up at SSJ, simply laying on the bed as the boat flipped, with the back of his   
hand covering his eyes.]  
  
Davis: How the Heck can you just sleep now?  
  
(SSJ didn't respond, nor did he move one bit. Amiko looked down at SSJ and said nothing as   
well. Several thoughts ran through her mind as she kept silent.)  
  
Amiko: (Sleeping? I don't think he'd be sleeping now.)  
  
(Still, he did not respond. Davis then returned to his game of Zelda: A Link to the Past as   
TM emerged from the bathroom, sick as ever.)  
  
Amiko: (Sick again? He's been sick a lot lately.)  
  
(But then, just as she thought that, TM let go of a trail of vomit on SSJ's boot. Still,   
Amiko observed that SSJ didn't attack TM in any way as he normally would. She just saw him   
sigh, pick himself off his bed, and proceed to the bathroom where he wiped off his boot.)  
  
Amiko: (SSJ's awfully silent. He must be deep in thought... What could he be thinking about?)  
  
(She then saw him sigh and glance at the window before taking over another bed. It was   
uncomfortably silent in the room as the waves curled around the boat. Amiko looked about the   
room, hoping for someone to say something. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.)  
  
Amiko: TM? You feeling alright?  
  
(TM stuck his head up from the trash bin and glanced at Amiko.)  
  
TM: I hate this storm... The tossing and turning is not much of a help.  
  
(Amiko sighed and looked over to SSJ.)  
  
Amiko: SSJ! What's on your mind?  
  
(SSJ then pulled his hand off of his eyes, sat up gloomily, and looked at Amiko. Cheerful as   
a stoic, he replied.)  
  
SSJ: Just thinking about some things...  
  
Amiko: Like what?  
  
(SSJ then turned to the window, with everyone looking at him.)  
  
SSJ: We've been in this world a long time. I wonder how everyone at home is doing?  
  
(Cindy then spoke up over the waves.)  
  
Cindy: It got to you, too, huh?  
  
Amiko: (Why is he thinking of this now? This doesn't seem like him at all.)  
  
SSJ: I wonder if there's a way to end this and get home...  
  
(He then turned silent again, lost in his thoughts. Amiko could not get him to speak   
anymore, so she sighed and wrapped her arms around her bent knees, pressing her head over   
them. Then they all heard SSJ's voice.)  
  
SSJ: Hey... What the Hell is that?  
  
(Everyone looked outside the window, not seeing something very pleasant. For right beside   
the boat was a gigantic swirling vortex, churning and tossing anything nearby into its   
grasp. Quickly, the vessel and all of its passengers were tossed about as it capsized, and   
split into pieces from a rather large, pwoerful wave. The Five were scattered across the   
whirlpool, along with the other passengers, screaming and flailing madly. Amiko, for an   
instant, percieved a strange figure at the bottom of the whirlpool. Before she could make   
out the shape, however, she realized she was blue again, and teleported to fetch the other   
four.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! ::  
  
[Lo and behold, a lone figure came down the path from Osseke to Meria. The bangs of his   
black hair extended past the shadows covering his eyes. He was tightly wrapped in a black   
cloak, despite the heat of the long day. In the openings of his cloak, shiny tekkou were   
visible covering his hands, with clear bloodstains on them.  
  
He continued on, unhindered by heat or fatigue, with a trail of thick blood following him.   
And finally, he made it past the limits of Meria.  
  
He stood inside the rather small town near the mountains. He looked about, finally revealing   
his hands to the sunlight and pulling back the hood of his cloak. Clearly, it was seen to be   
Jallopsimon, his dim brown eyes in a deep glare.)  
  
Jallopsimon: Hm. So this is where Kerberos first faced off with them.  
  
(A slight grin then formed. He saw he was inside a rundown, abandoned ghost town. No one was   
around, and the various wooden buildings were dirty and broken.)  
  
Jallopsimon: And this is where that nameless dictator ruled. What a rut of a town.  
  
(Suddenly, a voice called from around him.)  
  
Voice: Rut...?  
  
(Then, with a small grunt, a figure emerged from the roof of the house just to his left.   
Jallopsimon only glanced through the corner of his eyes, but he clearly saw the various   
claws the figure had on his own tekkou. Jallopsimon only grinned with narrow eyes.)  
  
Jallopsimon: So, it's the Nishiten, or the Western Sky.  
  
Figure: So... You know us. Even so... I will not grant you passage... Who are you?  
  
(Jallopsimon jerked his head to the Nishiten member.)  
  
Jallopsimon: I am Jallopsimon. Rantmon's old assistant.  
  
Figure: Hm... I don't care if you worked for Rantmon himself... You may not pass.  
  
Jallopsimon: Tch. I must say I am not in a very good mood after I killed a Behemoth. So get   
out. You "legendary" band of theives are nothing compared to me.  
  
(The figure then prepared his fists for battle, as did Jallopsimon.)  
  
Figure: My name... Is... Gouki. What Master says is DIVINE LAW!  
  
(Gouki then gracefully leapt off the rooftop, with his nible arms preparing to cut through   
Jallopsimon.)  
  
Jallopsimon: Tch! Your divine law is my shit!  
  
(Jallopsimon then threw one lightning fast punch at Gouki. Faster than the fighter could   
see, Jallopsimon's fist tore straight through his gut and shattered his spine. With a   
gigantic spurt of blood, Gouki flew back and into the wall of the building he leapt off of,   
tremendously injured. All Gouki could do in such a state was merely mutter aloud.)  
  
Gouki: Gah... Beware... Fool. Nataku... Seiryuu... Genbu... Byakko... Master Suzaku... They   
can... Not be... Defeated.  
  
(Jallopsimon spat on the injured figure, and thus continued through the town.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Five! ::  
  
[The waves crashed on the shore of a beach some time later. Which surprised SSJ, to say the   
least. He awoke to the tide as it came and went, realizing the obvious: He was still alive.   
He sat up, hair and clothes full of sand. He looked around him, and conveniently saw all of   
his companions lying around.]  
  
SSJ: Well, that's one less thing to worry about.  
  
(Immediately, SSJ got to his feet and surveyed the area. Palm trees lay around the area,   
with the beach stretching on to his left and right without any hint of disturbance. A forest   
lay ahead of him, into the inner regions of what he expected to be an island.  
  
And then he saw the little tiny monster on his boot. He just looked down on it, seeing an   
innocent white ball with some long, wavy ears... or were they antennae?)  
  
SSJ: Oh geez... A digimon...  
  
(He then shooed it away, and proceeded to kick the rest awake. Twenty minutes and a couple   
of bruises later, Amiko, TM, Cindy, and Davis were awake, looking into the forest.)  
  
TM: So, should we enter?  
  
(Amiko, once again, was silent, her minds with thoughts.)  
  
Amiko: (We don't have much of a choice.)  
  
(But then the sound of a rather large object crashing onto the shore startled the Five. They   
spun around, merely seeing a large piece of equipment in the sand. They sighed with relief,   
and approached the dented, metallic box. Davis and TM hauled it furthur inland as SSJ,   
Cindy, and Amiko inspected it.  
  
Upon inspection, SSJ kicked the box over, looking at the bottom. He saw various dials and   
tuners, with several meters settled at 0. Along with it dangled a microphone. Amiko   
recognized it immediately.)  
  
Amiko: (A radio transmitter?!) This is a radio!  
  
Cindy: Really?! We can get help?  
  
SSJ: Nope. It's not connected to anything.  
  
(Cindy sighed and sunk to the sand.)  
  
Cindy: Great.  
  
(She then looked up past the forest ahead of them as everyone was busy checking the radio.)  
  
TM: I wonder if it can help?  
  
Davis: Besides being used as a weapon?  
  
Amiko: It looks like it might work despite being drenched with salt water...  
  
SSJ: Technology is amazing in this world...  
  
Cindy: Hey everyone!  
  
(The rest turned to Cindy, Mokona appearing out of nowhere to sit on her shoulder. She   
pointed to a faraway mountain peak.)  
  
Cindy: Those look like a satelite dish to you?  
  
(They all looked at the direction she pointed to. SSJ had to squint, but he was able to make   
out the shape.)  
  
Amiko: (It looks sorta like... something...)  
  
SSJ: Yeah... It looks like one.  
  
(The Five then nodded at each other. Davis then turned to SSJ.)  
  
Davis: SSJ! Think you can make a plot hole like before?  
  
SSJ: Well, okay.  
  
(Immediately, a black hole appeared under the box, and it slowly decends inside. The hole   
then closed over it as the Five stepped into the forest. SSJ then turned to Amiko.)  
  
SSJ: Hey, why are we not in our cursed forms?  
  
(Amiko smiled and explained.)  
  
Amiko: Oh, you have me to thank for that.  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! Back to Jallopsimon! ::  
  
[Jallopsimon had thus completed his thorough search of the town some ten hours and one more   
gang member after he arrived. It was now night in his part of the world in the ghost town of   
Meria, and he was, to say the least, angry. His gloves were so stained with blood that they   
were in need of cleaning. Unfortunately, water was hard to come by in the city.  
  
But then again, six people in a city, at least, needed water from somewhere. Even during the   
night, it was still hot.]  
  
Jallopsimon: Well, who cares. The Nishiten seemed to have emptied the city for me.  
  
(But as Jallopsimon neared the other end of Meria, he distinctly heard the rattle of   
footsteps ahead and behind him. He stood in a narrow street, with a stone wall on each side,   
with two gang members ahead and two behind him. He sighed and muttered.)  
  
Jallopsimon: Finally come now, Nishiten?  
  
(The tallest one of the four, who stood directly ahead of him, stepped forward to speak,   
wearing red all around and carrying a kodachi on each of his sides.)  
  
Jallopsimon: ..."Master" Suzaku, I presume?  
  
(He nodded.)  
  
Suzaku: You must be a moron to kill both Gouki and Seiryuu and think to have no reprieve.  
  
Jallopsimon: Tch. I kill who I please, and they were just in my way.  
  
(One of the thieves, dressed in black, behind him spat as he retorted.)  
  
Nishiten Member: That is no way to speak to Master Suzaku!  
  
(The one dressing in the darkest shade of blue beside Suzaku also yelled.)  
  
Nishiten Member: The penalty for that is death!  
  
(And finally, the last one behind him spoke, wearing white that clashed with the night.)  
  
Nishiten Member: Suzaku! Grant us permission!  
  
(With that, Suzaku nodded, glaring at Jallopsimon.)  
  
Suzaku: Genbu, Nataku, Byakko... We'll kill him easily.  
  
(Jallopsimon than glanced at each member from the corner of his eye. Who he presumed to be   
Genbu wielded a katana, but Jallopsimon saw the chains and flail connected to the hilt.   
Nataku spun two giant shurikens on each hand, ready to cut through Jallopsimon. Byakko   
merely cracked a couple of knucles, and finally, Suzaku drew his twin kodachi.)  
  
Jallopsimon: FINE! HAVE AT YOU ALL!  
  
Nishiten: KO-RO-SE!  
  
[Subtitles: We'll kill you! (Not for sale or rent.)]  
  
(With that, Jallopsimon leapt straight into the sky, picking his first opponent. When   
Genbu's chained flail sped towards him, he deflected it with his tekkou, grabbed the chain,   
and flung Genbu into his own flail as he dropped to the ground. Genbu's shoulder tore away   
from the impact, but that did not stop the others from continuing their assault.  
  
Jallopsimon dodged both of Suzaku's kodachi, and then both of Nataku's flying shurikens.   
Then Byakko threw one punch at him. Down he ducked and off to his left he rolled as he saw   
the stone walls crumble to pieces.  
  
Then a fury of punches was thrown at Jallopsimon. As quickly as he could, Jallopsimon   
blocked with his tekkou. And then came the shurikens again. Jallopsimon backflipped off of   
Byakko's chest in time to dodge them, landing some distance away. But when the spinning   
blades came back at him, he stood in place.  
  
He gave a tremendous strike at each of the walls beside him, and tossed whatever broken   
stones there were at the shurikens. His plan succeeded, and they were deflected, much to his   
approval.  
  
He leapt up, grabbing each shuriken in the center, where a hole and grip were. He then flung   
the things at Byakko, who was still reeling in pain from Jallopsimon to dodge. Suzaku tried   
to warn him.)  
  
Suzaku: Byakko!  
  
(But it was to no avail, Byakko saw with wide eyes as the two shuriken came and tore him   
into seven bloody pieces. Blood flew all around from the torn body as the shurikens streaked   
through and toward the last two bandits. Nataku could not help but watch his weapons tear   
through his ally, and head straight for him. He dodged right for one of them, then left for   
the other, glaring up at Jallopsimon.)  
  
Suzaku: Nataku! Behind!  
  
(Nataku whirled around to see that his weapon had spun back and heading towards him. He   
ducked and dodged, proud of his agility. He glanced around, seeing both of his shurikens   
embeded in two different places on the walls. And then Jallopsimon, dashing over to Nataku,   
gave the strongest punch he ever gave straight to the thief's skull. It cracked like a nut,   
and blood and other vile liquids oozed from the dead man's nose and mouth as he fell to the   
ground.  
  
Suzaku was stuck in fear as he looked at Jallopsimon. Instilled with fear, he was frozen,   
staring at Jallopsimon's bloody tekkou. He then mustered the courage to rush at Jallopsimon,   
both kodachi swinging madly. An onslaught of slashes and jabs came from Suzaku as   
Jallopsimon jumped back to dodge.  
  
Quickly, Jallopsimon saw the chain of Genbu's sword, and kicked it up to his hands as he   
jumped back. He then launched the flail at Suzaku, which passed over his left shoulder.   
Jallopsimon quickly ran past leapt past Suzaku's right during his lapse in attack, with   
Suzaku's neck hitting the chain. Jallopsimon grabbed the flail and tugged hard on the sword   
and flail. Suzaku got a severe case of whiplash, yelling in pain from the cruel manuever.   
Jallopsimon finally finished by lifting him up by the chain and then throwing Suzaku over   
his shoulder, slamming the thief lord into the ground, face first, upside down. Then for   
good measure, he gave a punch hard enough to Suzaku's spine so it shattered.  
  
In severe pain, Genbu lay on the ground, one shoulder and arm less. Byakko was in pieces,   
and Nataku was in a horrible headache, to say the least. he then looked at Suzaku, lying   
paralyzed at his feet. He was done, finally, and panted with fatigue.)  
  
Jallopsimon: If you idiots just got out of my way, you wouldn't have been slaughtered.  
  
(Jallopsimon then noticed the two kodachi still intact by Suzaku's feet.)  
  
Jallopsimon: Heh. Looks like weapons I can use.  
  
(He then took Suzaku's kodachi and sheathed them with the scabbards Suzaku wore on his belt,   
placing sheathe and sword on his own belt. He chuckled as he slowly walked past the four   
bodies and towards the limits ahead of him.  
  
He continued on, unhindered by heat or fatigue, with a trail of thick blood following him.   
And finally, he made it past the limits of Meria.)  
  
***  
  
:: Okay! Back to the Crew! ::  
  
(The Five were deep in the forest by now, and the sun was slowly crawling across the sky.   
SSJ sighed as he followed TM and Davis, feeling positively fatigued from hiking such a long   
distance. The various brushes and branches they passed were sliced away as TM used his   
katana as a gardening tool.)  
  
SSJ: Really, how big can this island be?  
  
(Cindy followed close behind SSJ, looking about the scenery.)  
  
Cindy: I guess the mountain in the distance makes this island pretty small.  
  
(SSJ leered at Cindy, but suddenly jerked his view ahead, seeing movement in the brushes.)  
  
SSJ: ...Something's there!  
  
(Immediately, everyone froze. Which wasn't very pleasant, to say the least, as a giant layer   
of ice encased the Five. And to make it any more obvious, it was very cold.  
  
Not wanting to have his body temperature drop any furthur, Davis 's hands burst into flames,   
and a massive aura of fire cut through the ice about him. Quickly, he turned to the others,   
and freed them from their icy encasement.  
  
SSJ fell to the ground, panting for air, as Amiko and Cindy leaned on trees nearby.)  
  
Amiko: What... The Hell... Was THAT?!  
  
(The ground then shook, as a monstrous voice rose above the trees.)  
  
Voice: I never thought you would return, Tamer!  
  
(Davis was filled with surprise as he stared up at a demon through the trees. With a shower   
of ice, the branches and leaves shading the crew were frozen solid, and broke asunder with   
one strike from the demon. They all saw it clearly, blue and familiar looking.)  
  
Davis: Ice Devimon...! We're at File Island?!  
  
(Ice Devimon grinned.)  
  
I.D.: Precisely.  
  
(Davis then glanced at the rest.)  
  
Davis: Be careful! This one's extremely powerful!  
  
I.D.: Oh, Rantmon will have a field day when I bring in your frozen corpses. I'll start with   
you three!  
  
(Then, the screen blurred and faded to the right. Music from the battle with Ultimecia/Edea   
played in the background as the battle began.)  
  
SSJ: I think he's been playing FFVIII too much...  
  
(Cindy, TM, and Davis appeared on screen to do battle with Ice Devimon, who descended in   
front of them.)  
  
Ice Devimon: I'll enjoy making your icy graves!  
  
(It was a shame, then, that SSJ made a plot hole open up behind Ice Devimon and swallow it   
whole. Cindy, Davis, and TM looked back at SSJ.)  
  
Cindy: Hey!  
  
TM: I wanted to kill him!  
  
SSJ: Oh, don't be so selfish. You would have had Amiko and I sitting here for a good ten   
minutes or so.  
  
TM and Cindy: Bastard!  
  
(TM then proceeded to beat SSJ with his sheathe as Cindy smacked him repeatedly with the   
butt of her gun. SSJ yelled as he tried to defend himself.)  
  
SSJ: You don't need to do all this!  
  
Cindy: Shut up! I'm getting my experience points one way or another!  
  
***  
  
(Ten minutes and a bandaged SSJ later, the crew finally reached the base of the mountain.   
The wind was strong there, making everyone's hair fly about wildly. The roar of the wind   
filled everyone's ears as they proceeded onward, and looked up at a giant satelite tower.)  
  
Amiko: This looks really familiar...  
  
TM: Yeah...  
  
(After they all looked up the the two, where there was clearly a plate above, littered with   
various objects. Two shapes seemed to be moving up there.)  
  
SSJ: Come on. Let's go.  
  
(The Five then entered and stepped onto the elevator. Cindy pushed the lever on a console,   
and with a shake, the elevator began ascending. Then, when the elevator came to a sharp stop   
moments later, the Five ran up onto the plate, and reeled in surprise.)  
  
Five: You two?!  
  
(The two they spotted up there were taken aback as well. They were two familiar henchmen of   
a familiar villian. Their helmets that covered their eyes, and their red or blue clothing   
and armor made them easily recognizable as Biggs and Wedge, apparantly upgraded from their   
old Final Fantasy VI costumes. The two glanced at them all in surprise, and leapt back in   
mixed surprise and fear.)  
  
Biggs: You five?!  
  
Wedge: How?!  
  
(Biggs and Wedge looked at each other, but then got into battle stance.)  
  
Wedge: For Rantmon!  
  
Biggs: It's because of you all that we were demoted to such work!  
  
(The Five stood still, not bothering to draw their weapons or get ready at all. Their   
attention, sadly, was caught by a much larger thing flying behind Biggs and Wedge. The two   
took the hint and peered behind. The large claws and wings of the creature were clear in the   
bright light, and its lower body was like a large wasp.)  
  
SSJ: Damn it.  
  
Amiko: Elvoret...  
  
(TM then grabbed hold of the grated plate they stood upon.)  
  
TM: Brace yourselves!  
  
(The rest followed suit as a the beast bellowed a gigantic torrent of wind at them all.   
Biggs and Wedge were immediately tossed away, and the Five struggled against the violent   
blast. The winds finally settled, and the five looked up to see Elvoret fall to the ground   
down below, with a large burn on it. SSJ looked down through the grate, towards Elvoret's   
fading body, and then back to his friends.)  
  
SSJ: You guys hear anything?  
  
(Everyone shook their heads, and they got to their feet.)  
  
(Cindy looked up at the satelite, already in place thanks to Biggs and Wedge.)  
  
Cindy: You think we can use that?  
  
(The rest glanced up, and Davis nodded.)  
  
Davis: Yeah, I think we can.  
  
(SSJ opened a plot hole, and the radio console landed in front of them.)  
  
SSJ: Know anything about connecting this thing, Davis?  
  
(Davis nodded.)  
  
Davis: Working with Rantmon does wield some advantages.  
  
(An hour of connecting, testing, failing, reconnecting, testing, failing, disconnecting,   
reconnecting, testing, failing, kicking the radio, testing, failing, disconnecting,   
reconnecting, and many many curses later, Davis finally had the radio light up and static   
come through the mic.)  
  
Davis: Yes! Finally!  
  
(Everyone hopefully gathered around the radio as Davis turned the dials, hoping for any   
contact.)  
  
TM: What took so long?!  
  
Davis: You didn't think we're gonna use the satelite, did you? It was for TV broadcast in   
the game. Rerouting the electricity is hard, you know.  
  
TM: ...Quit trying to sound smart.  
  
(SSJ picked up the mic, putting it to his mouth and waiting for anything.)  
  
SSJ: Come on...!  
  
(Soon, voices came through the radio. It seemed to be the voice of a ship captain, relaying   
orders to his crew. SSJ pressed the button on the mic and spoke.)  
  
SSJ: Hello? Anyone there?  
  
(Voices of surprise were heard when SSJ let go. What sounded like the captain soon came   
through.)  
  
Captain: I'll have to inquire who this may be, over.  
  
SSJ: I am a survivor of the downed ferry from the Destiny Islands. There are five of us   
here... Over.  
  
Captain: What? More survivors? May I ask your position? Over.  
  
SSJ: We are at File Island.  
  
(He then turned to Davis.)  
  
SSJ: At least I think so.  
  
(Davis nodded, and SSJ returned to the mic.)  
  
SSJ: Over.  
  
Captain: File Island? Do you require assistance? Over.  
  
SSJ: Indeed we do, over.  
  
(There was a silence as the Five waited for anything. Soon, the captain came through again.)  
  
Captain: A vessel will be arriving in seven days. Godspeed, children. Over and out.  
  
(SSJ sighed, and put down the mic.)  
  
SSJ: A week...  
  
Amiko: We have to live... For a week?!  
  
Cindy: Damn it!  
  
TM: We shouldn't have taken that boat.  
  
Davis: Our trek will be delayed.  
  
SSJ: I guess for now... It's survival of the fittest.  
  
(Everyone sighed. SSJ turned to Amiko.)  
  
SSJ: So, where can we get to that hot springs you mentioned?  
  
***  
  
[The Five soon stepped out of the elevator and out of the satelite tower. There was a   
rumbling above the Five, who looked up to see a giant shadow above them, gripping onto the   
grated plate.  
  
Well, SSJ didn't see much, as a wrench hit him directly to the forehead, and he collapsed   
onto the floor.  
  
The rest glanced at him, then dashed away as the shadow let go and fell towards them. And   
rather unluckily, it fell right on top of SSJ. Smoke and dust were thrown into the sky,   
clouding the shadow.]  
  
TM: That had to hurt.  
  
Davis: ...Frankly, I don't see how he survives all of this.  
  
(The cloud cleared soon after, and a menacing red gleam shown through. The figure of a   
robotic spider was clear through the smoke, and fortunately, SSJ's unconcious body was   
imprinted into the soft ground. The four facefaulted, then got to their feet in preparation   
for the robot.)  
  
Amiko: The X-ATM...  
  
TM: I think we know the proper thing to do...  
  
Davis: Run away?  
  
Cindy: Sounds good to me!  
  
(The four then abandoned SSJ, dashing away from the mechanized spider. They dashed through   
the forests of File Island, with the crashes of X-ATM's four metal legs following behind.)  
  
TM: DAMN IT!  
  
Davis: GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!  
  
Cindy: WHY US?!  
  
Amiko: DAMN ROBOT THING!  
  
(The robot proceeded to tear through the forest after them, knocking down trees, crumbling   
rocks, and destroying whatever got in its path.  
  
And finally, a gigantic blast engulfed the robotic insect. With a tremendous explosion, it   
tore to pieces, leaving a small crater in its wake. The four were launched from the power of   
the blast, and landed a distance away, looking back, and seeing the very familiar shape of a   
digimon, Wargreymon.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: I WISH -  
  
Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...   
  
I wish   
Doushite koko ni iru no   
Oshiete kudasai ima sugu   
Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne  
  
Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto   
Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte   
Kibou ni natteku   
  
Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu   
Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki   
  
Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...   
  
I wish   
Suitchi on shitara   
Koi suru koto mo dekiru to   
Kinou made wa shinjiteta mirakuru   
  
Haato wo utsusu hitomi furimukeba aru kara   
Ikiteru koto suteki da yo to   
Ima naraba omoeru   
  
Mirai no ame ga machi wo nuraseba omoidasu   
Kirameite ano hi ano toki   
  
Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Hora ne chiisana negai kanau yo kitto ne...   
  
Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu   
Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki   
  
Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: WHAT'S THIS?! YOU ALL ABANDONED ME?!  
  
Amiko: Well, it was kind of hard to get you from under the robot thing!  
  
TM: And besides, you were just fine.  
  
SSJ: "JUST FINE"?! A ROBOT LANDED ON ME!  
  
Davis: Well, you seem to be fine enough to yell about it.  
  
SSJ: Bah!  
  
(SSJ then leaves the screen, and the rest continue on.)  
  
Cindy: ANYWAY, next, we have to fight for survival within File Island. Seven days just seems   
too long a wait...  
  
All: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Emperor's Game"!  
  
---- 


	28. The Emperor's Game

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: FIRE! -  
  
Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!!  
Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda  
  
Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara  
Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia  
  
Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze  
Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda  
Burn up'n go!!  
  
Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai  
Hikari o matotte get a fire power!!  
Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara  
Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!!  
Michi ga michiteru furontia e  
Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
TM: LAST TIME! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Storm on the high seas! We land on a random island!  
  
Cindy: We sorta not fight Ice Devimon (thanks to SSJ), and Davis realizes we are at File Island.  
  
Davis: And then, by random coincidence, a radio washes ashore, so we go to a random radio tower for power.  
  
(Silence...)  
  
TM: Hey! Where's SSJ?!  
  
Amiko: Oh yeah, we never did retrieve him from when that robot landed on him...  
  
Cindy: Anyway! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 28: The Emperor's Game ----  
  
[It was a quiet day at sea, to say the least. The wind blew across the deck of the S.S. Belkin, and the fresh air passed by with a high-pitched screech. The waves split at the mercy of the ship, sailing as quickly as it could East to File Island. And on this very ship, with a rather large black cloak thrown over his shoulder, staring from his porthole, was a older teen. He wore baggy, tattered black pants along with leather hiking boots. The steady clink of chains sung from under his red shirt as he paced about the room. He had light brown strands of hair; the back was tied in a short ponytail, and the bangs brushed away from the front. He muttered to himself as the island came ever closer, and mainland ever distant.]  
  
Guy: Damn it all! I can't be stranded like this! Why are we helping a bunch of worthless kids?!  
  
(He continued to pace, the singing of chains ever present. More hours passed. Still pacing. It has been like this the past six days. Pacing. Waiting. Never wanting to leave the room. Finally, he took one vengeful glare out the porthole, then threw himself onto the bed.)  
  
Guy: Damn it all! Why'd it have to take this long?  
  
(And still, the boat continued on its rescue mission. It sped onward, throwing smoke behind in its wake.)  
  
***  
  
:: MEANWHILE! ::  
  
(The hoots and hollers of the various birds helped well. Yes, the soft pitter patter of footsteps in the grass were unheard, as all other winged beasts were calling out in loud screeches. And this helped Amiko very much, as she sneaked about with the silence, balance, and most of all, speed of an elf. She came close to her target: the water buffalo sipping carefully from the stream. She pulled out her arsenal: the bow and arrow set she used way back during a time when she was kidnapped by her fiancee.)  
  
Amiko: Do sit there, it'll make it much easier for me.  
  
(She then pulled an arrow from her quiver, and then pulled it back along the string. A tense second. Careful aim!  
  
And then a small explosion was heard a distance behind her, and the buffalo slumped down dead, with a bullethole in its skull. Amiko accidentally let go of the arrow, sending it straight into the tree behind where the beast's head was. She turned back and glared at TM, who had a hunting rifle in hand. He sheepishly grinned as she stormed towards him.)  
  
Amiko: WHAT was THAT for?!  
  
TM: Well, you were taking too long, so I did it for you.  
  
(WHACK! Amiko knocked TM over the head with her bow.)  
  
Amiko: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I almost had it!  
  
(She then stormed off towards camp, leaving TM sighing.)  
  
TM: Hey, the easy way is the best!  
  
(Amiko didn't turn around, but simply yelled over her shoulder.)  
  
Amiko: Easy! Fine! Carry it back yourself!  
  
(Then, he sighed again.)  
  
TM: Damn it! I need some help here!  
  
(And then, it finally occured to TM.)  
  
TM: Hey, wait a second! Why the Hell is water buffalo on this island?!  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! SSJ and Company! ::  
  
[At the current moment, neither SSJ, Cindy, or Davis were having the best of luck. Oh no, they sat in their still boat in the middle of a lake, fishing rods in hand. And sat. And sat.  
  
And they sat some more afterwards. They waited and waited and waited for their still, still lines to even shake. Even just a tiny bit. Or maybe even less.  
  
But the point was, that it was pointless of them to sit in their boat all day, doing nothing but sitting around and fish.]  
  
SSJ: And I don't even LIKE fish! Why the Hell are we fishing?!  
  
Davis: Do you really want to rely only on the food that they bring?  
  
Cindy: Who cares! Let's just eat a dog for all I care!  
  
SSJ: Gah! I give up!  
  
(SSJ immediately threw down his rod into the water, making it splash and hit him directly in the face. Not much longer, he was gone, and replaced by the small, furry almost-but-not-quite Cerberus.)  
  
SSJ: ARGH! I HATE THIS!  
  
(He then flapped the wings on his back and fluttered away, leaving Cindy and Davis alone in the boat.)  
  
Davis: Well, crap.  
  
(Cindy then looked down into the waters.)  
  
Cindy: He scared away any chance of the fish coming...  
  
(At that point, a gigantic finned fish emerged from the depths and threw itself into their bucket. Cindy nearly fell out of the boat in shock.)  
  
Davis: Yeah, when he was around...  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
[Their camp wasn't farther away. After their miraculous bout of fish leaping straight into their bucket, Cindy and Davis both were hauling back the heavy load, cursing at SSJ, who was nowhere in sight. So, they trudged along their path, muttering obscenities at wherever SSJ was.  
  
They hauled it through the forests, through the falling leaves, and through the many trunks. Soon, they emerged at a clearing where their camp was made. Several crudely made tents [thanks to SSJ], a crudely fashioned hammock [thanks to TM], a crudely made fireplace [thanks to Davis], crudely skinned buffalo [thanks to Amiko], and a crudely fashioned clothesline with clothes crudely hung on it [thanks to Cindy].  
  
Amiko was busy preparing everything to cook the buffalo as TM was off elsewhere, gathering firewood. Amiko looked up from her task and saw the two approaching. Her eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what to expect.)  
  
Amiko: SSJ ditched?  
  
Davis: Yeah.  
  
(Amiko sighed.)  
  
Amiko: As he would...  
  
Cindy: Well, him leaving allowed us to catch all this fish!  
  
(Amiko glanced down at their bucket of catch.)  
  
Amiko: Sweet Jesus! All of these?!  
  
(Cindy nodded vigurously, and then turned her head to various other teens emerging from the forest.)  
  
Cindy: Hey, everyone!  
  
(Amiko and Davis turned to see the arrivals of Taichi Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, and Hikari Yagami.)  
  
Amiko: Oh! Heya!  
  
Davis: Nice to see you all again.  
  
(The others greeted them as well.)  
  
Taichi: I see we have a lot of food today.  
  
Amiko: Yup!  
  
Sora: Oro? How'd you get all that fish?  
  
(Cindy sheepishly grinned.)  
  
Cindy: SSJ stopped scaring the fish away when he ditched us...  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! At SSJ! ::  
  
[SSJ hovered down and landed in front of the hotsprings in the middle of the island. He peered across the steaming waters, and saw Daisuke Motomiya and Koushirou Izumi inside differing hotsprings across from him. He touched the water with his furry yellow hand, and then reverted to his human self, cape and all. He then raised a hand to greet them.]  
  
SSJ: Yo.  
  
(Koushirou and Daisuke then looked up at him.)  
  
Koushirou: Oh, hey, SSJ!  
  
Daisuke: How's Amiko, eh?!  
  
SSJ: I expect that she's fine.  
  
Daisuke: That's it, then? You have nothing better to say about Amiko-chan than just fine?  
  
SSJ: ...Aren't you supposed to be into Hikari?  
  
Daisuke: Well, I might need someone I can actually get.  
  
SSJ: ...You know she's engaged, right?  
  
(Daisuke then fell silent, and thus sank deeper into the hot springs.)  
  
Koushirou: Curse brought you here again?  
  
SSJ: Yeah.  
  
Koushirou: Ever thought of a way to get rid of it?  
  
SSJ: Well, the only way I thought of is always being in hot water.  
  
Koushirou: That explains you constantly being in danger?  
  
SSJ: Not that kind of hot water.  
  
(And then, they heard a sort of feminine sound of someone clearing her throat. SSJ turned his head to see Mimi Tachikawa, complete with pink hair from the second series, dressed in nothing but a towel for the hotsprings.)  
  
Mimi: Even if you are a fan of mine, I would appreciate it if you GOT OUT OF THE WOMEN'S BATH!  
  
(The three guys then diverted their attention to a knocked over sign that read "Women".)  
  
SSJ: Well, shit.  
  
Daisuke and Koushirou: Oro.  
  
(He then dashed from the bath, followed by Daisuke and Koushirou, who were both dashing out dressed in swim trunks.)  
  
***  
  
:: MEANWHILE! ::  
  
[Ken Ichijouji wasn't in the best of moods. Well, he was in one of the best moods he's ever been. But he was definitely not in one of his sanest. He sat in his large chair in his large hideout somewhere on File Island, checking himself in a mirror.]  
  
Ken: These goggles are really tight, y'know.  
  
(Meanwhile, his digimon, Wormmon, was quite busy with other things.)  
  
Wormmon: Rantmon is going to be pissed, Ken, if we don't get rid of those Five soon.  
  
Ken: Damn, why am I even wearing goggles indoors?  
  
Wormmon: Uh, Ken?! One of your digimon captives is tearing down a spire.  
  
Ken: And I don't even LIKE wearing goggles! I'm not Naruto!  
  
Wormmon: Ken! What are we going to do about Rantmon?  
  
(As Ken was too busy talking to himself to listen to Wormmon, insert Kuroneko here, prancing behind the two's back.)  
  
Wormmon: Ken! Maybe we should do something!  
  
(Ken, oblivious to everything, put his hands to the sides of his goggles, looking at the mirror, trying to adjust them.)  
  
Ken: But then again, I do look pretty cool with these... Ow, they are really tight...  
  
(Wormmon could only sigh at that point.)  
  
Wormmon: Oro...  
  
Ken: Oh! Yeah! We've got to dispose of those kids now!  
  
Wormmon: Aren't they older than you?  
  
Ken: Silence! Don't contradict the Digimon Kaiser™!  
  
Wormmon: Is the trademark necessary, Ken?  
  
Ken: Of course! Now! Let's get these guys!  
  
(Ken then rose from his chair fast enough to have it spinning around, knocking Kuroneko, who was beside it, into the air, through a skylight, and disappearing into the sky with a bling.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! SSJ and Company! ::  
  
[At the current moment, SSJ, Mimi, Koushirou, and Daisuke were walking along the forest path towards their camp. It was an overall peaceful day. As peaceful as it could be. They stepped out of the shadowy forest and into the clearing where they made camp, chattering about what to do. They stepped a bit further into the camp as the others came into view. They were all gathered around a campfire in the clearing, eating their meal.]  
  
SSJ: Hey-  
  
(SMACK. SSJ took a giant buffalo leg to the face. Mimi, Koushirou, and Daisuke saw SSJ fall to the ground with the giant buffalo leg on his face and then turned to Cindy, who was red with anger.)  
  
Cindy: Ditch us, huh?! Well, thanks for the help of dragging the fish in!  
  
(SSJ pulled the leg off of his face, and then sat up, glaring at Cindy.)  
  
SSJ: I don't think Kero would have helped much anyway.  
  
Cindy: Oh... Good point...  
  
(SSJ then turned to Amiko.)  
  
SSJ: Wha-  
  
(It was then he realized she wasn't where she sat earlier. He quickly turned his head to Koushirou and Daisuke, whom Amiko were flirting with. SSJ then took a seat next to TM.)  
  
SSJ: She's getting fast.  
  
TM: Yeah. It sucks she doesn't use that speed to much else.  
  
(SSJ then looked into the fire, clasping his hands together and pulling off a Gendou-esque pose.)  
  
SSJ: Soon, we'll be off of here.  
  
Davis: We've been delayed long enough. We'll have to hurry if we plan to get to Hayden's place.  
  
(Everyone [well, except Amiko] then turned to Davis.)  
  
TM: Hayden...?  
  
Davis: Oh, I never said my friend's name, haven't I?  
  
(Moments passed, as they all engaged in deep conversation. Amiko at the moment didn't seem to have a care in the world, as she was surrounded by Taichi, Daisuke, Koushirou, and Takeru.)  
  
Amiko: Eh? Serious?  
  
Takeru: Yes. Serious. A few people's dreams have come true after they returned from the lake.  
  
Amiko: So, uhm, why is there no one here trying that, then, if it's true?  
  
Takeru: Well, one of them went by the name of Seymour Guado, who wanted beautiful hair.  
  
(TM then jumped into the conversation.)  
  
TM: Well, can't say anyone would take him seriously.  
  
Takeru: And another one was Albert Wesker. I do remember him asking for a Mustang.  
  
Cindy: He was a loner. Amiko was able to punch him out.  
  
Davis: Pathetic, if you ask me. No one would take him seriously, either.  
  
(Amiko then shot a glare at Davis.)  
  
Takeru: Oh! Someone else wished something, too... Hmm...  
  
(Everyone looked at Takeru, waiting for a name. SSJ slumped in his seat next to Mimi.)  
  
SSJ: So, the lake we were fishing at just earlier today answers wishes?  
  
Mimi: Yes, that's right!  
  
(SSJ then rubbed his chin and stared into the fire.)  
  
SSJ: Hmm...  
  
Takeru: Oh yeah! His name was... Kino Tsumuji.  
  
(SSJ was then pulled out of his thoughts.)  
  
SSJ: He was here?  
  
Takeru: Yep. Wished for someone named Yuki to return.  
  
(SSJ then remembered Kino's words. After all, one doesn't tend to forget someone who points a gun to one's own forehead. He then muttered to himself.)  
  
SSJ: He claims we killed Yuki. Must've failed...  
  
(And then, their moment was utterly ruined when a booming voice called over their campfire. They all jumped to their feet, searching the dark sky and forest.)  
  
Voice: HOW ARE YOU, EVERYONE?!  
  
(Insert camera zooming up to Davis' face as he yelled into the night.)  
  
Davis: DEAR GOD, NO!  
  
Voice: That's RIGHT, Dark Digimon Tamer! I have returned!  
  
(Davis stepped back from where the voice called.)  
  
Davis: It's... Him...  
  
TM: That voice sounds familiar...  
  
SSJ: It actually sounded like... A couple of voices.  
  
Davis: Six voices, to be exact.  
  
(All of their eyes widened in horror.)  
  
The Five: CARSENSYNC?!  
  
CarseNSync: Pre-CISELY!  
  
(Out from the darkness and into the dim light of the campfire leapt the horribly grotesque creation of Satan. Well, plenty of girls would have found him good looking, as he was a complete fusion of N*Sync and Carson Daly. Still, the sickening smile he wore revolted everyone there, and he took a step forward.)  
  
CarseNSync: HELLO! How are you EVERYONE!  
  
(The mere echo of his voice split trees in two, and threw the Five off of their feet.)  
  
Davis: I thought you died back there!  
  
CarseNSync: Oh, me? I'm sorry, but I won't DIE ANYTIME SOON!  
  
(And as he spoke the last three words, the ground under Davis broke asunder, making him fall.)  
  
CarseNSync: Rantmon will be PLEASED!  
  
(This time a tree just behind TM split, and it came crashing down on where he stood.)  
  
TM: Damn it!  
  
(TM dodged just in time for the tree to fall onto the ground, and then got into his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu stance.)  
  
TM: Okay guys! Fight time!  
  
SSJ: Yes!  
  
Amiko: Right behind you!  
  
Cindy: I agree!  
  
(Davis then got to his feet.)  
  
Davis: Okay!  
  
(The Five then leapt forward and dashed at the being of pure evil.)  
  
CarseNSync: Oh, you all are FUCKING STUPID!  
  
(The profanity leapt out as a long, demonic arm, stretching out towards the five. SSJ, with his Hellfire sword ready, leapt forward and slashed at the arm. He held his blade steady as he dashed forward, cutting the long elastic arm in two.)  
  
CarseNSync: Oh, aren't you a FAST LITTLE BOY.  
  
(This time, a spike launched itself at SSJ, who held the sword straight up and blocked the attack. It was then that the being realized that he was surrounded. He merely laughed as TM readied his sword, Amiko her bow, Cindy her guns, and Davis his magic.)  
  
CarseNSync: You all think you're so CLEVER, DON'T YOU?!  
  
(A shockwave emerged from him, which knocked them all into the air.)  
  
TM: CURSES!  
  
(Amiko twisted around in mid-air, aiming one shot at him. She took an arrow and let it fly. Cindy did the same, letting a few bullets speed toward the monstrosity. The thing merely yelled in reply.)  
  
CarseNSync: You ALL should GIVE IT UP!  
  
(A sonic boom launched towards the airborne arrow and bullets, stopping them in their tracks.)  
  
CarseNSync: You all will never beat-  
  
(CRASH! A slab of burning stone hit the thing directly to the back of the head. What surprised Davis right after was that the thing turned to him and glared as if it was a minor inconvenience.)  
  
CarseNSync: Trying to get me from BE- GACK!  
  
(A muffled explosion came from the yelling demon as Davis saw what happened. He saw SSJ and TM restraining the thing, and Amiko, missing a shoe and sock, stuffing something down its throat.)  
  
Davis: YES!  
  
(Within a few minutes, the singer who won't be named except during dialogue was tied up, and several rolls of duct tape covered his mouth and prevented his jaw from moving. SSJ sighed.)  
  
SSJ: Well, that was fun.  
  
Amiko: Ugh... Its saliva is on my sock...  
  
(SSJ then turned to Amiko, who was just barely holding the wet sock.)  
  
SSJ: I don't think it's ever going to be clean again.  
  
(Davis then put a foot on the creature and spoke to it.)  
  
Davis: How'd you get here?! Don't you try and be "Johnny Tightlips" about it.  
  
(The beast said nothing, though it sounded like it was trying. Davis then glared at it.)  
  
Davis: Not talking, huh?  
  
SSJ: Uh... Davis?  
  
Davis: Yes, I know its mouth was duct taped. I just wanted to mock it.  
  
(TM then looked down at the handsome devil, giving a sadistic grin.)  
  
TM: Guys, we should do put him somewhere where he won't bother us.  
  
(Cindy then followed TM's lead.)  
  
Cindy: How about on the satelite tower?  
  
TM: And we can hang him!  
  
Amiko: Upside-down!  
  
(They all then laughed together, and an hour later, everyone was back to their conversation, and the singer, covered with rolls of duct tape, was hung with thick rope upside-down from the grating of the tower.)  
  
Mimi: That was a close call.  
  
SSJ: Yeah...  
  
(SSJ then looked at his sword, embeded in the ground ahead of him.)  
  
SSJ: This thing is pretty strong...  
  
Davis: Of course. Dullahan isn't going to use a piece of crap.  
  
(TM, at this point, was hitting on Sora, while Hikari was chatting with Takeru, with a jealous Amiko some distance away. Davis turned to Cindy, who was sitting away from all the conversation.)  
  
Davis: Did you check the coast, yet?  
  
Cindy: Not yet.  
  
Davis: Maybe you should go.  
  
Cindy: Yeah.  
  
(Cindy then rose up and carefully stepped out of the clearing. The night seemed more peaceful then ever, after facing pure evil. Cindy sighed from fatigue as she stepped deeper into the forest.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Camp! ::  
  
[Meanwhile, everyone chilled in front of the fire, ironically enough. They all waited for Cindy to return, hoping to be back with a rescue party. They waited. And waited. And waited some more.]  
  
SSJ: Where's Cindy?!  
  
Amiko: I hope nothing happened to her...  
  
Davis: This does not bode well.  
  
(TM then sighed.)  
  
TM: Damn it...  
  
(And then, another villanious voice emerged from the trees.)  
  
Voice: Welcome, everyone!  
  
(Two spotlights immediately shot on, shining onto the Digimon Kaiser, standing on a pedestal. The Kaiser immediately covered his eyes in pain.)  
  
Ken: Gah! Not so bright, damn it!  
  
(Everyone on the ground sweatdropped, and Amiko stared up at him.)  
  
Amiko: Ken?!  
  
Daisuke: Ken! What's this all about?!  
  
(When Ken's eyes finally adjusted to the light, he glared down at the group.)  
  
Ken: Well! I have a proposition for you all!  
  
Takeru: Say it!  
  
Ken: Well... (Ow, these goggles really hurt.) Your friend! She's just at the top of the mountain. Maybe you all can get to her in about... Oh, two hours. If not... She pays.  
  
Hikari: What's this about, anyway?!  
  
Ken: Oh, you'll all see...  
  
(The spotlights shut off then. SSJ then turned to where he thought the spotlights came from, and saw who else but the one of the Maze brothers.)  
  
SSJ: Oh geez, Ze! I know you're there!  
  
(The Maze brother facefaulted, and leapt out of the trees. Ma followed Ze, jumping from the opposite side.)  
  
Ma: Defeat we shall not acknowledge!  
  
Ze: My ass hurts, so I am on edge!  
  
(Everyone sweatdropped.)  
  
Ma: We propose another game.  
  
Ze: But this will not be quite the same.  
  
Ma: A game that will challenge your mind, no less...  
  
Ze: An amazing game... OF CHESS.  
  
***  
  
:: Five Minutes Later ::  
  
(Ma and Ze were tied together again, with each of their games lost. Ron Weasley sighed.)  
  
Ron: You know, you two really bloody stink at Chess.  
  
Ma: Two on one was surely unbeatable!  
  
Ze: QUIT GIVING ME WORDS THAT ARE UNRHYME-ABLE!  
  
(Everyone sweatdropped.)  
  
Amiko: Come on, Ron. Let's go!  
  
Ron: Okay!  
  
***  
  
[The four dashed up to the mountain, with the Digimon gang chasing them from behind. They dashed past the branches and leaves that darted into their path. It was dark and quiet as they dashed through in hopes of reaching Cindy.]  
  
Sora: You knew them?  
  
Amiko: Yeah! SSJ and I beat them last time!  
  
(They all dashed ahead, and then came to the foot of the mountain. Amiko then glanced at the moon.)  
  
Amiko: Damn it, that took too long. We can't get up there fast enough.  
  
SSJ: Yuna!  
  
(Yuna appeared in a flash of red light, yawning from being awoken, and dreamily spoke to SSJ.)  
  
Yuna: Yes, SSJ?  
  
SSJ: Get Bahamut!  
  
(A moment later, Bahamut soared into the air with everyone standing atop its ring. Bahamut soared up past the mountain and landed onto a large space on the path of the mountain. Everyone leapt off and SSJ wished Yuna off. Not long after, she was gone, and so was Bahamut.)  
  
Ken: Ah! Just in time!  
  
(Spotlights once again came on at the Kaiser's face. This time, he didn't flinch. And this time, he was lacking his goggles.)  
  
Ken: Well then! Let us begin our game!  
  
(And just then, a familiar dark voice cut in.)  
  
Dark voice: We won't be able to begin that, I'm afraid.  
  
(Ken sighed, and everyone saw the two controlling the spotlights: Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort.)  
  
Voldemort: If it isn't the boy who used the cheap summoning trick.  
  
(SSJ grinned.)  
  
SSJ: Heh. That was ingenious, huh?  
  
Voldemort: Ingenious? Perhaps. Sickeningly stupid? I'd say so.  
  
Peter: Because nothing is stupider than angering Lord Voldemort!  
  
(Amiko then cut in, noticing something about Wormtail.)  
  
Amiko: Hey! You got yourself another hand!  
  
(Peter sighed, and then hid his new right hand. Voldemort leapt off the platform where the spotlights resided and onto their level.)  
  
Voldemort: Now. Show the Dark Lord what you pathetic Muggles have!  
  
(TM sighed and stepped up ahead of the rest.)  
  
TM: Don't worry guys, I've got this one.  
  
(TM then got into the Battoujutsu stance, ready to leap at Voldemort. His knee was bent, and he prepared to launch himself at the warlock.)  
  
Voldemort: A samurai. Pathetic.  
  
TM: Maybe you should call your wand that couldn't kill a fourteen year-old boy pathetic.  
  
(Voldemort then snapped, drawing his wand and beginning to chant the killing spell. But then, Just as he finished "Keda-", TM had already dashed forward and snatched the wand out of his hands. Voldemort snapped his head back to TM, who was tossing the wand up and down in his hand.)  
  
TM: Well, that was easy enough.  
  
(And with that, TM threw the wand off the mountain and into the forest below.)  
  
Voldemort: NO!  
  
Peter: Master's wand!  
  
(Davis sighed from the center of the group.)  
  
Davis: Morons.  
  
(Davis then flicked a finger at the two, sending an explosion racing towards Voldemort. With a tremendous boom, Voldemort and Peter were in the air, flying away from the island.)  
  
Voldemort and Peter: Team Voldemort is blasting off agaiiiiinnnn...  
  
(With a bling, they were gone again, and Ken was sitting on top of his pedestal.)  
  
Ken: Okay... Where was I... Oh yes! Our game!  
  
(SSJ, Amiko, and Davis got into their battle poses, ready to attack whatever he sent at them.)  
  
Ken: Oro? You surely didn't think I meant that?  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
***  
  
:: A Moment Later ::  
  
[Ken lead them all into the very top of the mountain and into a cave there. Inside sat Cindy, watching gobs of anime. Everyone facefaulted and went to inquire.]  
  
SSJ: What is this about?!  
  
Ken: Oh nothing, really. Rantmon won't be able to find you all in here.  
  
(He then checked his watch.)  
  
Ken: Gah! A second under two hours. You're lucky, Cindy.  
  
(Cindy grinned, then returned to watching her anime. Everyone was pretty much confused at that point.)  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
(Ken sighed.)  
  
Ken: Rantmon's been really angry as of late, since none of his council was able to find you. If he were to have found out you all were here, oh man...  
  
TM: So you're not on his side and wanted no trouble, so, you wanted to hide us all.  
  
Amiko: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?  
  
Ken: Well, Voldemort kept delaying me, always wanting to do things AT THE VERY END.  
  
SSJ: So you delayed getting us here because you needed him to AIM THE SPOTLIGHT?!  
  
Ken: Of course! What kind of person would I be without the spotlight?!  
  
(Everyone was silent at that point.)  
  
Davis: So, we're going to hide here until the boat comes?  
  
Ken: It'd be good if you all do, yes.  
  
(Ken turned to step out of the opening in the mountain. He stopped just before he stepped out, remembering something.)  
  
Ken: Oh! I'd like to propose another game...  
  
***  
  
SSJ: OH YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN?!  
  
(TM, Davis, Ken, Takeru, Taichi, Daisuke, and Koushirou were all gathered in a ring of computers with SSJ, sighing over their loss.)  
  
Ken: He certainly is skilled at Warcraft II...  
  
TM: Damn it, he's been playing that since forever!  
  
Koushirou: His dragons wiped us all out...  
  
Daisuke: CURSE YOU, SSJ!  
  
(Meanwhile, the girls were sighing over in the circle of couches.)  
  
Girls: Those boys...  
  
***  
  
:: The Next Day ::  
  
[The waiting was soon to be over. Everyone was anxious to see the ship out of there, and indeed, such a ship was barely in sight from atop the mountain.]  
  
SSJ: We'll finally be leaving.  
  
Mimi: I'll come along, of course!  
  
SSJ: Hah, okay then.  
  
(TM turned to Sora.)  
  
TM: So! How about going with me!  
  
Sora: Okay then!  
  
(Amiko turned to her crew, who agreed to join.)  
  
Amiko: Okay, Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru, Koushirou! We'll go together!  
  
(They all then stepped out of the mountain and headed down the path. And off at the television, Davis was having trouble pulling Cindy away from the chair.)  
  
Davis: Come on! The boat is almost here!  
  
Cindy: NO! I'M GONNA STAY AND WATCH FUSHIGI YUUGI! AND TRIGUN! AND RAYEARTH! AND ANYTHING ELSE I WANT!  
  
(Davis then dragged Cindy away, who was in turn dragging the couch along. Davis then caught sight of Hikari, staring down towards the group.)  
  
Davis: Come on, you'll come, too.  
  
Hikari: Oh! Okay!  
  
(Davis then dragged Cindy to the opening in the mountain, where she finally gave up and let go of the couch. He turned to Ken, who was waiting outside.)  
  
Ken: Be careful out there.  
  
Davis: We shall.  
  
Wormmon: Hope you don't get sidetracked like Ken always does.  
  
Ken: I do not get side tracked!  
  
(Davis smiled and left with Cindy and Hikari following him.)  
  
***  
  
(The Five boarded the small wooden boats that came to the beach for them, and then the boats rowed off towards the main ship.)  
  
Davis: S.S. Belkin, huh?  
  
(One of the rowers turned to Davis.)  
  
Rower: It's amazing how you kids survived out there! For a week, too!  
  
Davis: Eh, it's no big deal.  
  
(The boat then reached the ship, and a rope ladder was thrown down to them. As they one by one climbed aboard, they were met with cheering from all sides. The ocean breeze lifted their spirits, and they were full of glee as they all finally were leaving. Finally. They would continue on their journey! Finally! They were going to go without being impeded by detours! Finally! They were off that God-forsaken island! They were free and safe!  
  
But then a voice cut through the cheering. It was the all-too-familiar voice of the beast.)  
  
CarseNSync: YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!  
  
(Waves shot up as the sonic blast raced past the ship. Everyone braced theirselves as the ship rocked in the sea, thrown by the waves.)  
  
SSJ: DAMN IT!  
  
TM: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Amiko: I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF THAT!  
  
Cindy: I'm taking it out now!  
  
(Off in the distance, the singer stood atop the satelite tower, launching wave after sonic wave at them. With one carefully placed shot, Cindy hit it from afar, right in the lung. It fell from the tower and into the forest.)  
  
Cindy: That better be it!  
  
(But oh no, it just wouldn't give up.)  
  
CarseNSync: GRAH! GET BACK HERE!  
  
(They stared back in horror into the forest, as they saw the faint figure of the singer demon gain wings of some kind. They watched in horror as he flew quickly into the sky, and drop himself moments later on the deck of the ship.  
  
They saw how grotesque he really was, as the skin was melting and the skin seemed to barely hang onto the bones. His graying eyes were barely in their sockets, and the rancid stench emnated from it certainly wasn't helping.)  
  
CarseNSync: Don't run away just yet, you all...  
  
(It quickly was surrounded by the crew, all armed with various pistols. Davis then spoke to it directly.))  
  
Davis: You're... A monster...  
  
CarseNSync: Monster... That's what I am, huh...?  
  
Davis: Quit bothering us. We'd prefer it if you stopped trying to kill us.  
  
CarseNSync: Haha... Is it really that easy... Is it really... THA-  
  
(Before the sonic boom could form, a blade came straight down the middle of the beast, catching the Five off guard. Water and clear liquid squirted from the corpse as it melted into a simple clear fluid. And in the middle of the mess was a teen, wearing black pants and a red shirt. His black ponytail clashed with his lighter bangs. In his hand was a sword with a rather long handle. He muttered to himself.)  
  
Guy: Feh... Why did I do that?  
  
(He then stood up and sheathed his blade, then was about to go back into the rooms, if not for one of the crewmembers calling his name.)  
  
Crewmember: Hold it, Kensou Mishima!  
  
(The teen froze, and then turned to the crewmember who spoke.)  
  
SSJ: Kensou... Mishima...?  
  
(TM glanced at SSJ.)  
  
TM: Who?  
  
SSJ: Kensou Mishima... Wasn't the old president also named Mishima?  
  
Amiko: Yeah.  
  
Crewmember: You are wanted, Mishima. And there's quite a hefty bounty on your head.  
  
(The five stood, frozen with surprise. The ship moved forward in the sea, back towards the mainland.)  
  
SSJ: Well, this won't amount to any good.  
  
TM: No kidding.  
  
(And still, the boat continued from its rescue mission. It sped onward, throwing smoke behind in its wake.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: INNOCENT - MUJAKU NO MAMA DE -  
  
Donna ni hanarete itemo...  
  
Hey!  
  
Miageta sora Kimi wa tooi basho de  
Onaji keshiki Mitsumete iru no ka na  
  
Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda  
  
Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: What's this? The old president's son is on board?  
  
TM: What an amazing coincidence!  
  
Amiko: What awaits us as this story unfolds?  
  
Cindy: And what the heck happened to our mascots?  
  
Davis: Find out NEXT on GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
All: "The Requiem of Heretics".  
  
SSJ: Or better titled, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THEY WERE SERIOUS!"  
  
---- 


	29. The Requiem of Heretics

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: LITTLE WING -  
  
New days Hajimari no asa Sekai to KISS shiyou  
Blowing in the wind Hon no sukoshi no yuuki to ai wo POCKET ni  
  
I wish Moshimo watashi ni Tsubasa ga attara  
Kanashimi ya Kako mo Fuan mo Koeteyukeru no ni  
  
Yeah! Ushinau mono nado Nan'ni mo nai yo  
(Deta toko shoubu no Brand new day)  
Take my way! Kono te no hira de Kiseki wo CATCH shitai  
  
Hateshinai sora to daichi Soshite mirai wo tabi shiteku  
Umaretate no tsubasa wa Oh! Kitto kitto kitto Someday Kagayaitekun'da!  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! Amiko and TM go do some hunting.  
  
Amiko: SSJ, Davis, and Cindy go fishing.  
  
TM: And later on, the horrible being known as CarseNSync appears.  
  
Cindy: We defeat it, only to run into the Digimon Kaiser™ and Team Voldemort.  
  
Davis: Ron took care of the Maze Brothers while TM and I took care of Voldemort.  
  
SSJ: And I WIN IN KEN'S WARCRAFT II LAN PARTY! BOOYA!  
  
TM: Shut up.  
  
Davis: I agree.  
  
Amiko: Anyway! We're back on our way to the journey!  
  
Cindy: On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 29: The Requiem of Heretics ----  
  
[Rantmon definitely was not in his best moods. Definitely not. With the loss of ten minions   
already, he was growing impatient. After all, they were five kids. Age fourteen. Then again,   
Rantmon himself is pretty young, but still. Five teens. Not even the Mythril covered Tyrant   
was able to kill them. Or a flaming mummy. Or even six different final bosses. The most   
reliable had to have been Dullahan, and the only thing sent back were rusting pieces of its   
armor.]  
  
Rantmon: Damn it to hell! How can you fail catching five kids?!  
  
(As he traveled through his palace, pacing still into his throne room. The various villains   
gathered inside were now playing billiards and plenty of tables, with the smacks of   
billiards filling the room. As Rantmon stepped in, he immediately slammed the towering doors   
behind him as loud as he could, drawing everyone's attention to him.)  
  
Rantmon: Obviously, there has been a couple of failures, who all have failed to get five.   
Damn. Kids. So thus, anyone who has ever failed capturing any five kids, remove yourself now   
from my council.  
  
(And over in the corner, Perillia, or better known as Queen Beryl of the Sailor Moon series,   
sulked and sadly walked towards Rantmon. Quiet flushed, she walked to Rantmon, who didn't   
even turn an eye. Without saying a word, she pushed open the door and was gone from the   
quiet room. Quite a few others also followed suit, leaving the room quite empty compared to   
how large it was.)  
  
Rantmon: Any other failures?  
  
(No one moved. Everyone was frozen with fear from Rantmon's anger. It was when he stepped   
ahead to his throne, pulled up one of the arm rests, causing the chair to rise, revealing a   
secret trap door under it. Rantmon opened it, stepped inside, and closed it over him, then   
the throne came down over the hatch. No one dared go near it at all, and slowly, their games   
continued on as normal.  
  
Rantmon stepped down the many steps hidden under his throne, deeper and deeper away from the   
sunlight and into the light of the many orange torches under his palace. Down the steps and   
into a narrow stone hallway, carved from the hardened rock that floated and lifted his   
palace up.  
  
Through the hallway, down more steps, and into the very bottom of his palace. A mere fifteen   
feet of pure solid rock was between him and the drop into the ocean. He went to the very end   
of this hallway, and shoved open a secret door, well hidden and camouflaged in the stone.  
  
Inside was the very essence of a god. Shackled, chained (though neither two helped much in   
restraining it), and trapped in a magical cage with the Rood Inverse on the floor, was a   
force to be reckoned with. Rantmon faced it, just barely out of its arm's length.)  
  
Rantmon: Mauzel... I see we haven't gotten over our failed mutiny.  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! To the Crew! ::  
  
[Land approached. Not much more needed to be said. The Crew were anxiously waiting to get on   
solid ground, less another storm comes and detours them again. The sun was beckoning at the   
noon, and they couldn't be more impatient. SSJ and TM leaned on the side of the boat,   
glaring at the slowly approaching shore.]  
  
SSJ: Hurry up, damn it all!  
  
TM: Get us off soon, already...  
  
(But then, right by the boat, they heard a loud "KWEH!". SSJ and TM spun their heads down   
and saw three familiar animals.)  
  
SSJ: Holy, they found us!  
  
(Cindy, Amiko, and Davis also took notice as the golden chocobo leapt off of the water and   
landed straight on deck.)  
  
Amiko: Tenpi!  
  
Cindy: Mokona!  
  
Davis: Uh... Gold chocobo!  
  
(Davis received a nasty peck on the head from the golden chocobo as Tenpi leapt into Amiko's   
arms, while Mokona floated up and landed on Cindy's head.)  
  
Mokona: Puu!  
  
(Good spirits were finally spread throughout the crew, long awaiting their stop and the   
continuation of their journey.  
  
Then, the boat landed. Finally. No more sea. The Five waited long enough, and while eleven   
days behind, they would need serious work to be done. Immediately upon getting off the boat,   
they quickly paced away, into the crowd, out of the crowd, and out of the city walls.  
  
They paced. Under the sun, moving slowly through the grass, not speaking a word at all. The   
golden chocobo, laden with luggage, and taking it like it was nothing. They trekked on,   
facing the warm wind and fighting the soft, fertile ground. They trekked on. And On.   
Finally, night approached, the sun was setting behind them, while night was beckoning beyond   
them.)  
  
SSJ: How far have we gone, huh?  
  
Davis: Seems we have gone quite a way.  
  
(Amiko then turned to Davis, clutching Tenpi with her arms.)  
  
Amiko: Shall we rest soon?  
  
Davis: Probably. I'm exhausted as well.  
  
(SSJ scanned the area as Cindy and TM came panting forward, with Mokona floating overhead.)  
  
TM: Damn it! It's already night!  
  
Cindy: We've been running all day!  
  
(Amiko and Davis turned to the two.)  
  
Amiko: Eh... Sorry, but we all have to suffer.  
  
Davis: It's no longer a walk in the park now. We'll have to travel quickly if we expect to   
get there in time.  
  
(Cindy, with fatigue, groaned.)  
  
Cindy: Aw!  
  
TM: How far is it to Hayden's place, anyway?!  
  
(Davis thought for a bit before replying.)  
  
Davis: Hmm... About... 900 miles.  
  
(Cindy and TM nearly fainted.)  
  
Cindy: 900 MILES?!  
  
TM: AND HOW FAR WILL WE GO AFTER THAT?!  
  
Davis: Well, the Red Mountains are 2000 miles past Hayden's place... Then the other side of   
the continent is another 6000 miles...  
  
Amiko: Just think of it as walking around Disneyland about 2000 times!  
  
(TM and Cindy nearly fainted from exhaustion. Davis saw their exasperated glares and   
explained.)  
  
Davis: Hey, we only shall walk for two weeks. The rest will be simply be boating.  
  
(And then, they heard a yelp from what sounded like SSJ. They turned their heads towards the   
source, but they saw SSJ nowhere. They turned their heads this way and that, but then they   
realized, SSJ was gone. Nowhere in the fields was he to be seen. Nowhere in the expanse was   
he to be seen.)  
  
Amiko: SSJ?  
  
TM: What the shit?  
  
(Davis and Cindy glanced around.)  
  
Cindy: Where...  
  
Davis: Shit.  
  
(Grumbling, they all wandered about, trying to find where SSJ went. Then there was another   
yelp. Davis, Cindy, and Amiko looked about, not finding TM now.)  
  
Davis: What the?  
  
Amiko: Where?  
  
Cindy: What's happening?!  
  
(The night was darkening ever slowly, and with two of their friends gone in two yelps, they   
couldn't help but be unnerved. They were quiet, breathing slowly and straining their eyes to   
look about. Then, they heard SSJ's voice.)  
  
TM: What?! We can't get out?  
  
SSJ: Shut up! They'll hear!  
  
Cindy: Guys?  
  
(The three looked at each other, and walked towards the direction of the sound. They came a   
bit closer to distant mountain ranges, and was at the edge of a valley of trees. Then they   
felt there was no ground under them.  
  
With a yelp, they too fell through the ground, landing on the grass below in a rather   
painful method. They looked about where they fell, seeing a low cliff behind them, and   
before them was a small village.)  
  
Amiko: What the-? That wasn't there before.  
  
(She looked up and saw SSJ beside her then and got up to her feet. As she did, he replied.)  
  
SSJ: What, you've never seen Scrapped Princess?  
  
Amiko: Ah- What?! This is the village?  
  
SSJ: Of Heretics, yeah.  
  
(They then turned to Cindy, who was getting up as she asked.)  
  
Cindy: What is this about?  
  
(Amiko and SSJ glanced at each other. Soon, SSJ was leaning on the cliff wall as Amiko   
relayed the entire plot of Scrapped Princess to Cindy, Davis, and TM.)  
  
TM: So, how will we get past here?  
  
SSJ: Simple. We go through the mountains and into the other side.  
  
(TM and Cindy collectively groaned.)  
  
TM: Mountains as well?!  
  
Cindy: I can't climb mountains!  
  
SSJ: Hey, I said THROUGH, not OVER.  
  
(Suddenly, their conversation was cut short as a patter of footsteps became audible as a   
loud whistle was blown. The Five looked about, and saw themselves surrounded by a band of   
villagers, each armed with hoes, pick-axes, picks, axes, Twix, saxes, whatever.)  
  
SSJ: Hmm... This certainly is interesting.  
  
(They all saw the prominent figure, mostly because he wasn't carrying farming equipment as a   
weapon. He wore a simple costume, with an equally simple mask. Brown and white hair came   
from his head, long enough to be fashioned in a pony-tail. TM shot a glance at SSJ from the   
corner of his eye, and SSJ did the same. TM muttered inaudibly to SSJ.)  
  
TM: Is everyone getting a ponytail nowadays?  
  
SSJ: It seems to be the rage.  
  
(The masked one, Leonard, spoke then, interrupting the two's thoughts. Prominent and clear,   
yet aged, was his voice; the certain voice of a leader.)  
  
Leonard: I would say it is rare for us to have visitors, but it's even rarer to have two   
groups of visitors as well. Each pursued, no less.  
  
(As if those words were warnings, everyone prepared their weapons.)  
  
Leonard: Ah, please, we won't turn you in. After all, in order to do that-  
  
Amiko: You'll have to lower your barrier.  
  
(Leonard softly chuckled.)  
  
Leonard: Correct you are, miss.  
  
(One of the farmers came forth with rope. Cindy, eying the bundle, had doubts.)  
  
Cindy: Hey! What's this for?  
  
Farmer: Well-  
  
(The farmer was silenced when Leonard stuck a hand out.)  
  
Leonard: Clearly, if we have to protect ourselves with this elaborate barrier, surely, you   
must understand we do not trust outsiders easily. Once you enter, we'll test to see if you   
are trustworthy.  
  
TM: Um... Can't you do that *now*?!  
  
(Leonard thought about it for a bit.)  
  
Leonard: No.  
  
(And so, the Five were bound by the hands and led to the hidden village.)  
  
***  
  
(Not much longer, they were brought into a large room, littered with torches and statues of   
a dragon of sorts. They all looked about the well-lit room, their shadows dancing around the   
room. Then Leonard directed their attention to him.)  
  
Leonard: This is a symbol of Mauzel.  
  
(He held a cloth with a triangle and a dot in it.)  
  
Leonard: Do whatever you wish to it.  
  
(The Five simply stared at the cloth, and they collectively spoke.)  
  
Five: For an all-powerful god, he sure has a crappy symbol.  
  
Leonard: No doubt.  
  
(Amiko's bonds were then cut, so Tenpi jumped into her arms again. She then took the cloth   
while everyone waited for her action.  
  
She then raised it towards a torch, almost lighting it on fire. Tenpi, however, had other   
plans, and bit through the piece of cloth. Amiko then came to the realization.)  
  
Amiko: This is printed on a Fruit Roll-Up!  
  
Leonard: Well, the real cloth with the symbol on it was burned by the first visitors.  
  
(Amiko then wrestled a piece of it from Tenpi, popping it into her mouth.)  
  
Amiko: I need the sugar, Tenpi.  
  
(She then turned to Leonard, hoping her response was reasonable.)  
  
Leonard: That's an acceptable response, I guess...  
  
(The Five's bonds were cut then. They all rubbed their strained wrists and saw they were a   
shade of red.)  
  
SSJ: The rope is made of Twizzlers!  
  
TM: What the Heck?!  
  
Davis: What is the meaning of this?!  
  
Leonard: Hey, we need rope. We can't waste it on you people.  
  
(Cindy, apparently, couldn't care less, as she was eating her own bonds, with Tenpi picking   
the pieces off the floor.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Next Morning ::  
  
[TM awoke to the sound of running water the next day. He opened his eyes, seeing himself in   
an unfamiliar room. Certainly, there is no motel on earth that would lack a television. And   
clearly, no motel either would have straw mats for beds. But then again, he remembered they   
weren't in a crappy motel, but in a crappier inn of the hidden village.  
  
He looked about, SSJ was asleep, sitting and leaning on the wall, clutching the Hellfire   
sword close to him. Davis's glove lay on the floor by his own mat, using his cape has a   
blanket. Amiko was sleeping soundly furthest away from him, with Cindy yawning and falling   
back into her thick sleep.]  
  
TM: Eh... We're in the village...  
  
(TM then got to his feet, straightening out his wrinkled shirt and pants, fetched his boots   
from the door and donned his armor, and then he left the room with Hiko's sword beside him.  
  
Out the small, run-down in and into the dirt roads, TM looked about the small town, composed   
of many buildings, short and tall, wood and stone, old and new, candy or not, whatever. He   
was quick to notice one fact: There was no one around. The town was quiet, so quiet, he   
heard pins dropping from a corporate office miles and miles away.  
  
Well, there wasn't much needed to figure out where everyone was. He quickly stepped to the   
largest building there was, the Temple of Braunin. Inside, he saw the torches and the dragon   
statues lining the hallway leading into the gigantic room at the end, holding a multitude of   
the town's villagers.)  
  
TM: Hey... What the heck?  
  
(And then, he heard a high, cheerful voice beside him.)  
  
Voice: You seem to be new, ne?  
  
(TM then turned his head to see the beaming face of Raquel Kassull on the other side of the   
hall. He saw she was with her younger sister, Pacifica, and her brother, Shannon, neither of   
them seeming to be concerned with the giant cult gathering before them.)  
  
TM: Hey, if it isn't the Kassull siblings.  
  
Raquel: I guess we really are famous, ne?  
  
(Shannon then stood forward and towered threateningly over TM, ready to reach for his sword.)  
  
TM: Shannon Kassull...  
  
Shannon: You better not be of the Mauzel faith...  
  
TM: I am still in the village, am I not?  
  
(Shannon then sighed, and stepped back, as TM stepped forward and into the large room. He   
then turned back to the siblings.)  
  
TM: What's happening?  
  
Pacifica: Honestly, we don't know ourselves-  
  
(Then they all heard the crowd cheering. They looked to the center of the room, and they all   
saw Leonard atop the platform. He stood before the people, proud and confident, yelling them   
all words of confidence.)  
  
Leonard: Today is the day! Today is the day that our faith to Braunin shall be realized!   
Mauzel will be conquered and we shall no longer be persecuted!  
  
(And over in TM's spot, he muttered to himself.)  
  
TM: Well, this won't amount to any good.  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! ::  
  
[SSJ was up and sitting at a table in the room, pondering a way through the village. As long   
as Leonard was in charge, they wouldn't be allowed to pass. Clearly, it was pressing that   
they continued their quest. Amiko was busy pondering as well, as she sat across from SSJ.   
Davis was, of course, tending to his golden chocobo within the stables. Cindy was currently   
outside searching for TM. SSJ sighed, as did Amiko, and they didn't need to guess they came   
to the same conclusion.]  
  
SSJ: We'll just have to wait until Braunin thing turns out to be a fraud.  
  
Amiko: Yeah. And of course, we'll have to stop the War Class Strategy spell.  
  
(SSJ then pushed his chair back and rose to his feet, sighing. Amiko stood as well.)  
  
SSJ: Let's get TM.  
  
Amiko: Yeah.  
  
***  
  
:: Oh hey, look, a certain team is at it again! ::  
  
[Voldemort was mite pissed. After all, he had to get back to File Island, run through the   
forests, get his wand after wandering for hours to find it, escape from X-ATM's still   
functioning shell, and leave for the mainland. Even now, as he floated within his Team   
Voldemort hot-air balloon, in the shape of a coiled basilisk, floated eastward towards his   
destination. The Maze Brothers, Malik, and Bakura also resided in the basket of the balloon,   
practicing their video game skills on a PSOne.]  
  
Ma: We can not lose a third time!  
  
Ze: Loss feels as sour as a lime!  
  
Malik: Perhaps if you two didn't suck at everything, you wouldn't have!  
  
Bakura: We'll take care of things this time. You two will sit around here.  
  
(And Peter, standing in the corner nearest Voldemort, stared to the ground below, hoping to   
catch a glimpse of the Five.)  
  
Peter: Where... They have to be nearby!  
  
Voldemort: Wormtail! The spell says we are right over them!  
  
(Peter leaned over the side of the balloon, seeing nothing at all but a field of grass and a   
mountain range some distance away.)  
  
Peter: They're not here! There's nothing but grass!  
  
Voldemort: What?!  
  
(Voldemort also looked down towards the ground, also seeing nothing. He cursed and swore,   
about to do the searching spell again. But then he saw something in the sky to the west. An   
object with the darkest hue of blue. Heading straight towards the balloon.)  
  
Voldemort: What in the blazes is THAT?!  
  
(Peter looked behind him, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! villains rose to see what Voldemort referred to.   
They all saw that it had scaly wings, wingspan wide enough to cover a mile in its shadow. As   
it approached, it was clear that it also had a long tail, and a head with jaws long enough   
to tear through the mightiest of beasts. Needless to say, the fact that it was headed   
straight for them didn't please Voldemort much.)  
  
Voldemort: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS DROMAR, THE BANISHER DOING HERE?!  
  
(And before his question was answered, it tore straight through the balloon, releasing the   
hot-air that was holding them aloft. With a gigantic pop, they began to fall to the ground   
as Dromar swooped past them, towards the gigantic Red Mountains off in the distance.  
  
And still, Voldemort's balloon came crashing to the ground, with them all screaming inside   
the tumbling basket. Straight towards the ground. Then they went through the ground. Wait a   
second, you don't normally fall through the ground. The Yu-Gi-Oh! villains took the   
opportunity to leap out of the basket and slow their drop. And the basket hit the stables of   
the hidden village, Voldemort were more or less in a bit of pain.  
  
Voldemort crawled from the wreckage in a heap of pain, yet strangely not dead in the least   
bit. Peter crawled out as well, with Bakura, Malik, and the Maze brothers walking to them.)  
  
Voldemort: Dromar... How did it...  
  
(But then, they saw a group of people rushing to them. Voldemort, of course, had to be   
hidden.)  
  
Voldemort: Damn!  
  
(Voldemort then got to his feet and covertly rushed behind another building, with Peter and   
the Maze brothers following. Bakura and Malik nodded to each other, and hid themselves in   
nearby shrubbery decorating one of the houses.)  
  
***  
  
:: SSJ and Company! ::  
  
[SSJ, Amiko, and Davis came dashing to where they thought they saw something fall from the   
sky and crash into the stables. Smoke rose from the injured building as the three reached   
the stable with a crumbling roof. They all clearly saw what looked to be a basket in there,   
with strings extending to shredded cloth hanging from the roof. The roof crumbled, sawdust   
floating down constantly.]  
  
Amiko: What the Heck?  
  
Davis: What happened here?!  
  
SSJ: Well, apparently, an empty hot-air balloon basket dropped down from the sky.  
  
(At that, they knew something was up. So it didn't surprise them much when Malik and Bakura   
jumped from the shrubs behind them and land in front of them.)  
  
SSJ: Malik!  
  
Amiko: Bakura!  
  
(Malik and Bakura gave malevolent grins, and thus proudly announced their daring challenge.)  
  
Malik: Chess and Duel Monsters don't seem to be good games for us to play, eh?  
  
Bakura: But this time, we have the perfect game to defeat you!  
  
(The three merely stared ahead, apathetic and without concern.)  
  
Davis: And what would that be?  
  
Malik: Of course! A game of STREET FIGHTER ALPHA 3!  
  
(The three were taken aback; their eyes shot open in surprise.)  
  
SSJ: ALPHA 3?!  
  
Davis: I NEVER EVEN PLAYED THAT!  
  
(Malik and Bakura evilly laughed.)  
  
Bakura: Of course! That's the point!  
  
(They then motioned for the Maze brothers to fetch the Playstation One, and the two brothers   
did. Amiko and SSJ could not help but sigh as they saw the two brothers again. The brothers   
soon returned with a hunk of junk, or so it seemed.)  
  
Malik: OH NO!  
  
Bakura: THE PLAYSTATION DID NOT SURVIVE THE FALL!  
  
(SSJ and company facefaulted into the grass as Malik and Bakura tried to fix the dented,   
shattered, and most definitely useless game system. Finally they gave up, and the three got   
to their feet and prepared for anything. Then Malik pulled a deck of cards from his pocket,   
with one Spanish word on the back of the deck.)  
  
Malik: Now! Backup plan!  
  
Bakura: Okay! We're playing...  
  
(Insert a fiery background behind the two, shouting proudly.)  
  
Malik and Bakura: UNO!  
  
(Once again, the three facefaulted.)  
  
***  
  
:: Five Minutes Later ::  
  
[Once again, Team Voldemort's members lost their game. SSJ, Amiko, and Davis sighed as they   
got up and stepped away from the grumbling two. Then from behind the building where he hid,   
Voldemort leapt out, immediately putting his wand just inches from Amiko's neck. SSJ and   
Davis instinctively leapt back in surprise.]  
  
SSJ: Voldemort!  
  
Davis: You!  
  
(Voldemort stood in place, holding Amiko back with the wand to her neck. He smiled and spoke   
in a low voice. His hood, of course, shadowed his head, with his blood red eyes glowing   
through the darkness.)  
  
Voldemort: But of course. This can be the time that I will get rid of you all!  
  
(Just then, Amiko sighed. Voldemort glanced at her, thoroughly confused by her nonchalance.   
But before he could mutter any spell, there was a loud cracking sound. It sounded as if   
glass shattered into a million pieces. And indeed, that was precisely what happened as   
Voldemort fell to the ground in a heap of pain with a bump on his head, and behind him was   
Davis' golden chocobo with Tenpi sitting on its head. Inside the gold chocobo's mouth was a   
broken sake bottle left by TM. It gave a loud "Kweh!", as did Tenpi, and Davis grinned.)  
  
Davis: Whoa, he's smart.  
  
SSJ: I didn't know Tenpi could communicate already.  
  
(SSJ then stepped up to Voldemort's unconscious body and muttered to Amiko without looking   
at her directly.)  
  
SSJ: You okay?  
  
Amiko: Yeah.  
  
(SSJ then sighed, and glanced at Malik and Bakura, who were getting ready again to attack.)  
  
SSJ: Yare yare... (Subtitles: Oh geez...)  
  
(SSJ then pulled his foot back and punted Voldemort at the two. They bounced off the ground,   
crashed into Peter and the Maze brothers, running out to help them. Davis then made another   
explosion spell race at them, and with a flash and a scream of fire, they were in the air   
and out of the hidden village.)  
  
Team Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off agaiiiiinnnn...  
  
(And with a bling and a sparkle, they were gone, and SSJ and company sighed. He then turned   
to the other two.)  
  
SSJ: Let's get TM and get out of here.  
  
(Amiko and Davis nodded, and they all sprinted to the Temple of Braunin.)  
  
***  
  
(Not much longer, they arrived and saw Cindy and TM just at the edge of the giant hall.   
Amiko and SSJ saw the villagers praying, glanced at each other with the same exasperated   
thoughts, and then Amiko yelled.)  
  
Amiko: Everyone!  
  
(All the villagers stopped in their prayers, turning to stare at Amiko.)  
  
Amiko: Stop your prayers! All of this is a ploy made by Leonard, who is of the Mauzel faith!  
  
(SURPRISE! There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. Most were, of course,   
disbelieving of the incredulous claim. Cindy grew impatient and yelled at them all.)  
  
Cindy: She's telling the truth!  
  
(No avail. The villagers simply refused to believe this plot twist. Still, SSJ then spoke to   
the other four, like a leader giving orders.)  
  
SSJ: Okay, Amiko and TM, go to the mountain and find Shannon. Cindy, Davis, and I will take   
care of this spell.  
  
(Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.)  
  
TM: Okay then! Let's go!  
  
(SSJ grinned, and then dashed off to the basement with Davis and Cindy, his red cape   
flowing. TM and Amiko rushed as well out of the temple and towards the nearby mountains. The   
villagers were thoroughly confused with the turn of events, not knowing whether to continue   
praying or not.  
  
SSJ dashed down the flight of steps, Davis following, and Cindy behind both, barely keeping   
up. SSJ then leapt past the last steps, followed by Davis, and Cindy dashing close behind.   
Down into the darkness did they run, until finally, they reached the gigantic room. They saw   
inside was filled with small tanks embedded into the ground. They all figured what was   
inside, and opened each tank, looking inside and seeing a sleeping human. Above, the magical   
lines in the sky were still working the spell, and they struggled to awaken all of the   
villagers before the resulting spell came to be deployed.  
  
And eventually, everyone was awake. They all stood, wet from the tanks, staring up at the   
lines in the sky. Strangely enough, despite all the spellcasters stopped and awake, the   
lines were still drawing in the air. The spell was still in effect! SSJ was just a tiny bit   
pissed.)  
  
SSJ: HEY! WE SHOULD'VE STOPPED IT!  
  
(Davis stared up at it in fear. With a shaky breath, he yelled.)  
  
Davis: What's going on?!  
  
(Cindy, as well, was confused, staring at the symbol forming in the ceiling.)  
  
Cindy: Why's it still forming?  
  
(And then, SSJ finally barked his order.)  
  
SSJ: ESCAPE! NOW!  
  
(And that is what the villagers did, quickly, they dashed up the flights of stairs, into the   
main hall of the Temple of Braunin. And quickly enough, the entire village stood as far away   
from the temple as possible. The villagers stood beside the cliff where the Five originally   
entered the village, staring mournfully at the temple. SSJ, Davis, and were Cindy barely out   
of the temple when they saw the spell take effect. They turned back, and saw, for the first   
time in their lives, the true essence of destruction.)  
  
***  
  
:: BUT IN THE MEANTIME! ::  
  
[TM and Amiko dashed up the mountain, kicking rocks and sand up as they rushed past. They   
saw in the distance faint figures on the edge of a cliff. Immediately, they made out the   
white ponytail and brown bangs. They saw Leonard, holding the knife by Elphitine's neck. And   
then just above the group, they saw something far worse, a group of floating, malevolent   
beings.]  
  
Amiko: The Peacemakers!  
  
TM: The ones enslaving humanity?  
  
Amiko: In the show, yeah.  
  
(TM gritted his teeth in anger.)  
  
TM: Curses!  
  
(They sprinted even faster. They saw ahead a small gap between them and the path straight to   
the Kassull siblings. They came closer and closer to the gap, and then, they leapt. Above   
the gap and past, they landed just behind Leonard, who dropped his knife in surprise. He   
turned around, and Elphitine escaped his grasp and ran to the Kassull siblings.)  
  
Leonard: You!  
  
(Amiko and TM rose and replied.)  
  
Amiko: Yeah.  
  
TM: It is us.  
  
(Leonard stepped back, mask still covering his sweating face. He turned around, seeing the   
Kassull siblings, and then again, seeing the two Outlaws.)  
  
Leonard: Shit!  
  
(With that, Leonard threw his mask off, revealing his wide, ugly face, as he leapt off the   
small cliff and dashed away into the forest.)  
  
Amiko: Well, that was simple.  
  
(Elphitine then stepped ahead, addressing the two. She crossed her arms in politeness.)  
  
Elphitine: W-Who are you?  
  
(TM answered, hands by his side, not exactly knowing how to address a princess.)  
  
TM: Well, we are-  
  
Amiko: CRAP! PEACEMAKERS!  
  
(Amiko's yell split the silence, and she leapt back. TM grabbed the false Scrapped Princess   
and followed suit, and soon after, a small crater was in the place of where the two stood.   
Shannon, Raquel, and Pacifica fell to the ground, staring as the three remaining Peacemakers   
descended upon them all.)  
  
Shannon: You all?!  
  
(The blond one, Steia, spoke above the rest.)  
  
Steia: Indeed, we are here to get rid the world of you all, as well as the Outlaws.  
  
(Raquel was taken aback.)  
  
Raquel: But you don't have the authorization!  
  
(The black haired one, Shizu, spoke as well.)  
  
Shizu: We do now. Mauzel has decided to do his own dirty work.  
  
(Insert anime split screen action between the Kassull siblings, each gaping in fear.)  
  
Pacifica: Mauzel himself?!  
  
(The three Peacemakers smiled, and turned towards the Temple of Braunin. Everyone there   
followed suit, with Amiko and TM not believing their eyes. They realized the spell was not   
stopped as an explosion ripped through the temple. But then, Amiko realized it was a   
completely different spell when two gigantic arms tore from the crumbling building.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to SSJ and Company! ::  
  
SSJ: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!  
  
[Needless to say, they were in deep shit. The two arms grabbed hold of the temple roof, and   
pushed up the rest of the body. Cindy, Davis, and SSJ saw clearly the figure of a god,   
glowing white all over. It glowed with pure power as two narrow, glaring eyes aimed directly   
at the three. SSJ was the first to speak to the being.]  
  
SSJ: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!  
  
Being: I? I am. I am all; I am existence. I am... Mauzel.  
  
(SSJ's mouth dropped to the ground, his eyes as wide as oranges.)  
  
SSJ: HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THEY WERE SERIOUS!  
  
(Without saying much more, Davis got into his fighting stance, and Cindy drew her guns.)  
  
Davis: I'm right behind you, SSJ!  
  
Cindy: As am I! Let's get this one!  
  
(SSJ, too, got into his Battoujutsu stance, yelling proudly into Mauzel's face.)  
  
SSJ: Okay then! Mauzel! We're going to take you down!  
  
Mauzel: It is futile. But feel free to try, mortals.  
  
(SSJ quickly drew his sword, sending a clear wave of energy straight at Mauzel. The Wind   
Slash, though, bounced harmlessly off of Mauzel's body. Davis leapt up, launching meteor   
after meteor at Mauzel, with Cindy backing up with a barrage of bullets. Mauzel, however,   
took all the hits as if they were mere flies.  
  
SSJ leapt up, repeating higher and higher off of Davis' meteors, until he was over Mauzel.   
He raised his sword high, proclaiming his attack as loud as possible: RYUU TSUI SEN! He then   
came down, slashing straight through Mauzel's axis. But despite all of that, Mauzel still   
laughed at the pathetic attacks.  
  
So thus, this continued for ten minutes straight. Davis launched meteor after meteor,   
getting more fatigued with every spell. Cindy was running out of bullets, and SSJ was   
running out of moves.)  
  
SSJ: THIS IS IT! AIM RUNNINGMEN ATTACK!  
  
(Filled with fear, Davis and Cindy dashed out of the area, and millions of AIM Runningmen   
came dashing towards the god. Millions upon millions of paper flat Runningmen rushed headlong   
into the god, with SSJ hoping just one would affect the thing. And then everyone of them   
passed, doing absolutely NOTHING to it. Mauzel laughed and laughed as each and every   
runningman went through, without doing a single scratch. But instead of disappearing after   
the attack like usual, they gathered around SSJ. SSJ was confused at the change in routine.)  
  
SSJ: Huh? What's this about?  
  
(Suddenly, the area was totally white. So bright was the light that emanated from the AIM   
Runningmen, the villagers some mile away had to cover their eyes.  
  
When the light died, SSJ saw clearly what had happened. In place of the AIM Runningmen was   
an entire army of Zerglings.)  
  
SSJ: What the?!  
  
(And over on top of a building, Davis and Cindy stared in awe.)  
  
Davis: They evolved!  
  
Cindy: That was possible?!  
  
(SSJ seized the opportunity to test out his new attack. Pointing at Mauzel, he yelled.)  
  
SSJ: OKAY! ZERG RUSH!  
  
(With that, one after another of the fully evolved zerglings rushed at Mauzel, picking and   
picking at it. Mauzel yelled, with a surprising tone containing anger, as they kept on   
attacking him.)  
  
Mauzel: Stop this, now! If this continues, I will have no choice but to exterminate mankind!  
  
***  
  
:: Twenty Minutes Later ::  
  
(No, the Zergs had not stopped picking at Mauzel. Mauzel kept threatening. And threatening.   
And threatening some more. But, even with the multitude of threats and the Zerglings picking   
at him, it didn't do much.  
  
And frankly, SSJ was getting impatient. He pulled out his Kenshin manga and read how Kenshin   
was kicking Enishi's ass. Heck, by now, he was at the part where Kenshin broke Enishi's   
sword. And still, Mauzel was there, being picked away by Zerglings, not doing anything at   
all.  
  
Even Davis and Cindy were getting bored. They even pulled out two Game Boy Advances and   
played Mario Kart. And still, Mauzel was not advancing. SSJ was getting pissed off, and   
yelled at Mauzel.)  
  
SSJ: IF YOU'RE GOING TO THREATEN US, FOLLOW THROUGH!  
  
(Mauzel roared in anger.)  
  
Mauzel: FINE! I'LL COUNT DOWN! TEN!  
  
(A pause. The only sound was from the GBAs, and the zerglings still picking at Mauzel.)  
  
Mauzel: NINE! ...EIGHT! ...SEVEN! ...SIX!  
  
(Still, SSJ didn't feel much threatened. Mauzel was counting very slowly, as if it was   
reluctant to attack.)  
  
Mauzel: FIVE! ...FOUR! ...THREE! ...TWO!  
  
(The time had come! SSJ was anxious to dodge an attack. Or two. Or three. He put away his   
manga, impatiently waiting Mauzel to reach zero.)  
  
Mauzel: ONE!   
  
(A pause. Cindy and Davis put away their games, waiting for Mauzel's incredible strike.   
Finally, it yelled, as if it was finally settled on attacking.)  
  
Mauzel: ONE HALF!  
  
(SSJ, Davis, and Cindy facefaulted, quite angry at Mauzel's cop-out.)  
  
Mauzel: A QUARTER! ...ONE EIGHTH... ...One sixteenth... ...One thirty-secondth?  
  
(SSJ fumed with anger, and he yelled at Mauzel, impatience coming from every pore.)  
  
SSJ: ATTACK ALREADY!  
  
(And yet, Mauzel continued to count down his fractions. Cindy and Davis returned to their   
game. That was, until Mokona heard something. Mokona directed Cindy's attention to an   
inconspicuous shack near the broken temple. Davis and Cindy exchanged glances, then they   
both leapt off the roof and sauntered to the shack. Mauzel, of course, took notice.)  
  
Mauzel: HEY! FIGHT ME! THESE ZERGS WILL BE YOUR UNDOING!  
  
(Cindy and Davis ignored the deity, walking ever closer to the shack.)  
  
Mauzel: Ignore that! FIGHT ME!  
  
(SSJ then yelled back.)  
  
SSJ: FIGHT US FIRST!  
  
(Mauzel reluctantly affirmed that, and raised its fist into the sky. It gave a terrible   
roar, and not terrible as in intimidating, but terrible as in it really sucked at roaring.   
It then launched a punch directly at where SSJ sat. So fast was the attack that SSJ seemed   
to not have the speed to dodge. He simply sat as the fist came closer to him.  
  
And then it stopped some feet away. Another pause. Mauzel asked in a shaky voice, aware of   
Cindy approaching the shack.)  
  
Mauzel: Why don't you dodge it?!  
  
(SSJ sighed and replied blankly.)  
  
SSJ: Why don't you follow through?  
  
(And by now, Cindy opened the door the the shack. She stared inside, not knowing what to   
say. Inside, there was but one random guy, not even going to be described. He was sitting in   
a chair, pressing buttons on a console and speaking into a microphone.)  
  
Mauzel: Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain!  
  
(Cindy turned to Davis, who provided her with a sake bottle. She then went up to the guy and   
gave him a good smack with the bottle, knocking him out cold. She then pulled him out of the   
shack and threw him to the ground. SSJ, of course, was not much surprised. He sighed, and   
muttered.)  
  
SSJ: Mauzel's a fraud... Figured.  
  
(And with that, the zergs disappeared, and Mauzel was frozen in place. Davis then stepped up   
to the console full of flashing buttons and pulled the plug. The image of Mauzel then   
disappeared, and the three sighed.)  
  
***  
  
:: MEANWHILE! ::  
  
[No way. The Peacemakers could not believe it. Their great god... A fraud! Needless to say,   
they weren't taking it very well. They cried where they stood, with the Kassull siblings   
comforting them.]  
  
Steia: How could we be so stupid?!  
  
(Pacifica patted her back, trying to comfort her.)  
  
Pacifica: There, there... Don't feel so bad... Heck, there are a lot of people more gullible   
than you!  
  
(Shizu, as well, wasn't taking it well.)  
  
Shizu: All these years! I was finally awake! And my leader is a fake!  
  
(Raquel tried to reassure her confidence, speaking in her sweet voice.)  
  
Raquel: Well, Shizu, perhaps you can devote your time to something else!  
  
(Shizu then looked at Raquel, then at Steia. Her eyes were full of tears, and she finally   
had the resolve to speak of her idea.)  
  
Shizu: Let's devote our time to something worthwhile!  
  
(Steia sniffed her last tear, and replied as proudly as she could.)  
  
Steia: Let's devote our time to something that's solid and trustworthy!  
  
(The two then joined hands in comradery, determined to not be fooled again.)  
  
Both: Let's invest in Enron!  
  
(Amiko and TM facefaulted, though no one knew why. Shizu and Steia then left, leaving the   
brown haired Peacemaker who the author doesn't know the name of.)  
  
Peacemaker: I... THERE IS NO LONGER ANY POINT IN LIVING!  
  
(He rushed and leapt off the cliff. He fell a whole twenty feet into the grass below. It was   
quite painful, but nothing lethal. Angry, he got up an leapt off the next cliff, this time   
falling another twenty feet before hitting the ground. Again, he got up, leapt off the next   
cliff off the mountain and got stuck in a tree. He wrestled his way out, falling and hitting   
random branches along the way, and finally came to an actually deep cliff. He leapt off, and   
apparently was never seen again.  
  
The Kassull siblings, Elphitine, TM, and Amiko sweatdropped, and finally turned to each   
other.)  
  
Pacifica: Thanks-  
  
(Before she could finish, she heard Shannon's muffled gasp, and turned to Shannon, seeing   
Amiko already on him. Pacifica and Raquel stared, without saying anything. Elphitine then   
led them back to the village, sighing.)  
  
***  
  
:: Some Three Hours Later! ::  
  
[SSJ was in one of his worst moods yet. After all, he got worked up about fighting a god,   
ready to have his ass kicked and then some, but did any of that happen? He sat in their new   
wagon, provided by Elphitine for their help, driving with Raquel assisting on his right.   
Cindy also wasn't in the best of moods as she sat inside, being scared to death by a giant   
illusion. And to his left, Davis rode his golden chocobo, disgruntled and silent.  
  
SSJ drove the horses steadily over the bumps and through the mountain path, feeling stupid   
that he actually ran a seventy miles to the village without thinking of a wagon. Inside,   
Amiko sat with Shannon, chatting energetically with him while hugging Tenpi, while TM was   
hitting on Pacifica, as usual. Cindy, of course, was perfecting her Mario Kart skills on her   
GBA, with Mokona playing with her. Finally, SSJ sighed.]  
  
SSJ: We'll eventually have to abandon this, huh?  
  
(Davis nodded next to him.)  
  
Davis: Yeah. The Red Mountains have no road past. There's only a road around.  
  
(SSJ swore, but that was then Raquel informed him of something up ahead.)  
  
Raquel: SSJ-kun...  
  
(SSJ looked up ahead, seeing a clear and distinct figure. He saw the black cloak, the black   
ponytail, and the lighter blonde bangs. He quickly recognized the son of the ex-president,   
and greeted the wandering stranger, raising his right hand in greeting as he came to the   
man.)  
  
SSJ: Yo.  
  
(Not saying anything, the wanderer gave SSJ a cold glance before returning to staring   
straight ahead. SSJ said nothing else as he continued ahead. It was when he heard Shannon   
returning to the waiting room did SSJ do the same for Raquel. Amiko then stuck her head out   
the wagon cart, then sat down by SSJ.)  
  
Amiko: Hey!  
  
(Again, Kensou Mishima gave a cold glance over his left shoulder before looking back towards   
his path. Amiko frowned.)  
  
Amiko: You know, since we bailed you out on the boat, the least you could do is say   
something.  
  
(They heard Kensou give sigh, and he muttered without looking at her.)  
  
Kensou: Something.  
  
(Amiko glanced at SSJ, who was disinterestedly guiding the wagon.)  
  
Amiko: He reminds me of you, y'know.  
  
SSJ: Yeah, so?  
  
(Amiko sighed, and retreated back into the wagon. SSJ spoke without moving his eyes from the   
road.)  
  
SSJ: Where are you going?  
  
(Kensou did not look at him again, but SSJ clearly saw from the corners of his eyes Kensou's   
angry glare as he spoke.)  
  
Kensou: Away from the Capital.  
  
SSJ: Hm, I see.  
  
(SSJ said no more, and he drove the wagon onward, keeping pace with Kensou just beside it.   
They both said nothing, nor did they look at each other. It certainly was going to be a long   
journey to Rantmon.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: DAICHI NO LA-LI-LA -  
  
Shizuka naru ame no megumi furu (furu)  
Mada haruka Haruka tooi chi ni  
Matteru dare ka ni Kono ai no shizuku  
  
Furete miru hoho ni asa no kaze ga fuku (hoho ni wa)  
Ima nani wo Nani wo kanjita no? (nani ka wo?)  
Tashika na imi wo motsu (subete yori)  
Tada hitotsu no sora made  
  
Oikakeru kumo no kage ni tachidomari  
Mitsumetai Kokoro no tabi  
Doko made mo Doko made mo  
Natsukashii koe ni itsuka meguriau  
  
alainn la-li-la  
  
Yagate fune wa hashiru Hashiru  
(Fune wa ne Doko made Michi naru Umi no hate)  
Sou, hiroi sekai wo shinjite  
Kimi wa kanata e  
Soshite mirai e  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Kensou unwittingly has chosen the roads we will be traveling upon!  
  
TM: An amazing coincidence, no less! But even with all this, Rantmon decides to send in the   
first of his elite, one the Four Enders!  
  
Cindy: What awaits us as Kensou shows his skills?  
  
Davis: And I get a new costume?! Holy shit, FINALLY!  
  
All: Find out NEXT! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Time for Action"  
  
Raquel: O tanoshimi ni! (Look forward to it!)  
  
---- 


	30. The Time for Action

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA -  
  
Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)   
Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama   
Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)   
Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru   
Toketa koori no naka ni   
Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne   
  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA   
Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa   
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA   
Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo   
Sawagu Genki-Dama --Sparking!   
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the five appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: We arrive at a village of Braunin's heretics!  
  
Davis: We take care of team Voldemort with Tenpi and my chocobo's help!  
  
Cindy: Then comes Mauzel! We took care of the fraud easily!  
  
TM: And now, we run into Kensou yet again!  
  
All: So! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 30: The Time for Action ----  
  
[The soft sounds of the clop-clop of hooves echoed from behind a hill. The rumbling of the   
approaching wagon signalled the varieties of small animals to scamper away, or else the   
wagon's heavy wheels would crush them where they stood. It slowly rumbled through the stone   
road in the middle of the gigantic field of grass. This time, Cindy was steering the wagon as   
TM sat along side, slowly dozing off. Right beside it was the patter of the golden chocobo's   
footsteps as it walked alongside, Davis sitting on top. Amiko and SSJ sat inside the wagon,   
disinterestedly playing Chess.  
  
And beside their bulky wagon, Kensou was still hiking beside it. The sun shone brightly   
outside, with the temperature exceeding ninety degrees. Needless to say, Cindy and TM were   
glad that their wagon had a shade right over their seats. But they couldn't possibly   
understand how Kensou was still hiking, wearing his dark clothes and all.  
  
But they stopped wondering that an hour ago, possibly some ten or fifteen miles back. They   
couldn't think of anything else except keeping to the road and getting to Hayden's as fast as   
humanly possible. They followed the path that winded by short mountain ranges miles to their   
right, trees dotting the hills as they passed through the bright visage of spring. It was a   
welcome change, considering all the fights they have been through and all the destruction   
they have seen.  
  
They were exhausted. With their rapid traveling, they wanted to rest somewhere and have a   
small breather. Conveniently enough, just in the horizon, TM spotted a city, and pointed it   
out to Cindy.]  
  
TM: We're stopping there.  
  
Cindy: Okay! We can rest!  
  
(Suddenly, Davis interrupted.)  
  
Davis: Sorry, but we can't stop yet.  
  
(Cindy and TM both were taken aback by that comment. They both showed their displeasure when   
they groaned.)  
  
Cindy and TM: AW!  
  
Davis: We'll have to make up for lost time from the Heretic village. We'll stop in the town   
after this one.  
  
(Cindy and TM said nothing after that, but simply glared at Davis through narrow eyes. SSJ,   
inside the wagon, then banged his head on the chess board as Amiko claimed victory. He then   
glared at her.)  
  
SSJ: You had Ron relay what to do.  
  
Amiko: Well, of course!  
  
(SSJ said no more, shoving his wrapped up blade out of the way as he lay down on the   
cushioned seat inside the wagon.)  
  
SSJ: You'll be driving next.  
  
(Amiko sighed as she cleaned up and put away the chess pieces.)  
  
Amiko: Hai, hai...  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! Kino's Serious! Again! ::  
  
[Once again, Kino sat in his new office, once belonging to President Mishima. He sat, relaxed   
in his chair, resting his feet on the polished oak desk that was before him. He stared up at   
the glass ceiling, staring up at the blue planet in the sky as sunlight streamed through the   
glass walls. He then turned his attention to the city before him as he sat at the very top of   
the hundred-story capital building.]  
  
Kino: Not much news has come from the other planet, or of the rest of the world...  
  
(Then, there was a knock at black doors opposite his desk. Kino took his feet off the desk   
before he admitted the guest.  
  
Onto the highly decorated rug stepped Harrison Craig again, with a small box held under his   
arm. Kino smiled at the sight of it.)  
  
Kino: Mission complete?  
  
(Harrison nodded, his serious face not changing, as he stepped to the desk.)  
  
Harrison: The chip was thoroughly destroyed. Its pieces are in here..  
  
(With that, Harrison placed the box on Kino's desk. Kino opened the metallic box and saw the   
many pieces of the chip, each cut into a hundred different pieces. He shut the box, and gave   
the thing back to Harrison.)  
  
Kino: Mail it to the bottom of the Seaswift Ocean.  
  
(Harrison nodded, bowed, and turned to leave with the box. Just as he opened the door, it   
burst open and Daedalus sprinted into the room. Kino sighed before addressing the genius.)  
  
Kino: Daedalus... You know I hate informalities.  
  
(Daedalus, however, with his hair wild and his eyes covered with goggles, ignored the   
address. He wore a buttoned lab coat, slightly blackened from work, as he yelled.)  
  
Daedalus: Kino! What are we to do about the Outlaws?!  
  
(Kino glanced at Daedalus' eyes before turning his chair around to face the windows.)  
  
Kino: What about them?  
  
Daedalus: Are you ignoring the wanton destruction they have caused to the cities in their   
path? All of their crimes?  
  
(Before Daedalus could say anymore, Kino interrupted, his voice showing annoyance.)  
  
Kino: What destruction? We all know that was Rantmon's doing.  
  
(Daedalus was taken aback, not quiet expecting Kino to be so lenient.)  
  
Daedalus: But-  
  
Kino: So what if they have no data? What will a bunch of kids do? Tch.  
  
(Kino then turned his chair around, giving Daedalus a short glare.)  
  
Kino: You really don't expect some fourteen-year-olds to cause that much trouble?  
  
Daedalus: But- What about her...  
  
(But then, Daedalus stopped himself from saying anymore. Kino's leer narrowed even more,   
before he continued again.)  
  
Kino: Yuki's none of your concern. Just concentrate on completing another supercomputer.   
Dismissed.  
  
(Daedalus was stunned at Kino's reaction. Surely, Kino should've been glad at the proposal to   
have vengeance! But Daedalus did not say anymore. He simply turned around, and slowly stepped   
out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Immediately, another wearing a lab coat ran to   
him.)  
  
Daedalus: What is it?!  
  
(The assistant spoke clearly and surely, clearly not intimidated by Daedalus' anger.)  
  
Assistant: Kale has sent the bodies of the Nishiten to the you for disposal.  
  
(Daedalus then sighed, stepping down the many carpeted steps that lead down to the rest of   
the building.)  
  
Daedalus: Just because there is a morgue in the labs doesn't mean it should just be sent to   
me!  
  
(He then turned back to the assistant, suddenly with a new idea.)  
  
Daedalus: We'll dispose of them my way, then.  
  
(The assistant nodded, not sure of what that may have meant. Still, he followed the   
disgruntled scientist down the many steps, into the bustling heart of the Terran capital,   
Solarice.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! Rantmon has a plan! ::  
  
[Rantmon, once again, found himself in the basement of his castle. Once again, he was in the   
room where Mauzel once was imprisoned, sighing. The craggy rocks that surrounded him was more   
solid than relying on any of the other villains of his council! Why couldn't they defeat the   
Five? He muttered to himself as he glanced at the Rood Inverse still embedded into the stone   
ground.]  
  
Rantmon: Two hairs weren't enough last time... Perhaps ten will be enough.  
  
(Rantmon then lowered his hood, revealing shabby long brown hair. And it was seen that around   
his head and eyes was a metal headband, which no one has ever seen. And in the very center of   
the headband, right between the eyes, was a rood inverse, carved into the steel. He proceeded   
to pluck ten hairs, placed them on a small dish, which was then placed in the very center of   
the circular pattern.  
  
Rantmon then chanted a short, incomprehensible spell; it was in an ancient language that   
practically no one else knew. When he was finished, the Rood gave off a bright light, and the   
hairs melted into a sphere of light energy. Before long, the sphere had multiplied itself,   
forming the shape of a very familiar character. Soon, the light dissipated, and in its place   
was Rantmon, dressed in his familiar garment that covered his eyes. The first Rantmon spoke.)  
  
Rantmon: You know what to do.  
  
(The second Rantmon nodded, and headed out the room and into the room on the left, where a   
glowing white sphere lay in the center of the room. He stepped into the sphere, and was gone.   
Rantmon was left alone in the room, somehow looking at the sphere as though he saw through   
the headband.)  
  
Rantmon: Hm. Even if that's not enough...  
  
(Rantmon then stepped out of the room, shutting the secret entrance tight, determined not to   
go there again. He was soon out of the catacombs and back in his hall, where the council was   
still playing billiards. His return prompted their games to pause.)  
  
Rantmon: Enders! Come forth!  
  
(The other villains gasped at the thought. Why should one of the Enders be used on the Five?!   
Immediately, however, four members of the council separated themselves and stood before   
Rantmon. One was an ancient, malevolent being dressed in black armor, the malevolent Sauron;   
another was a man with gray, spiked hair, dressed in a red and white garment, Millions   
Knives; a third a woman dressed in orange clothes and red hair, the legendary Phage the   
Untouchable; and finally, a mutation that was both naked and green, though no one minded   
much, with a tail and a tip at the end, Perfect Cell.)  
  
Rantmon: I can't allow another failure again. All of you, go now, and capture the five   
without trouble.  
  
(The Enders then looked at each other, before Cell stepped forward to claim the spotlight.)  
  
Cell: I will be the first to greet them, Master Rantmon.  
  
(Rantmon nodded, and Cell turned to the window, floating up to it and out at the speed of a   
Cactuar. The other three turned and stepped to the wide, gothic doors, pushing them open and   
leaving the room They sauntered through the castle, towards the exit.)  
  
Rantmon: Don't fail.  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Five! ::  
  
(Amiko steered the wagon into the city. Well, actually, Shannon was steering, as Amiko sat   
excitedly by his side. What once were the grassy fields were replaced with giant dome   
buildings. She looked about the amazing futuristic city, where floating cars hovered past   
their primitive wagon. She saw the endless sky of blue that towered over the earthly   
buildings, with the largest and most prominent dome with a familiar symbol: two Cs, the   
symbol of Capsule Corporation.  
  
Amiko was stunned. Even Dragon Ball was incorporated into the Other World. She then saw   
Kensou turn the street, separating himself from the Crew. Amiko frowned; it almost seemed   
like he was part of the group, what since he has been with them the past few days. She stared   
at Kensou as he got further, and eventually as they passed the street and a building came in   
the way. Shannon noticed.)  
  
Shannon: Stop thinking about him. He's someone we shouldn't associate with.  
  
(Amiko turned her attention back to the road in front of the wagon, with throngs of people   
shoving through each sidewalk.)  
  
Amiko: I know... But he did help us a lot...  
  
Shannon: Only with that CarseNSync thing you mentioned. Other than that, he has just been an   
outsider.  
  
(Amiko sighed.)  
  
Amiko: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
(With that, the wagon continued on. SSJ sat within the wagon, sleeping on the cushioned seat,   
under the shade of the tough tarp that covered the top of their wagon. Cindy and TM were once   
again practicing their Mario Kart skills, with Davis annoyingly riding his chocobo outside   
still.  
  
They passed through the town, not caring about anything but getting through. The buildings   
and domes passed by slowly, and their wagon went directly straight to what should have been   
the exit.  
  
But there was an unusually large crowd there. Amiko and Shannon were puzzled over what could   
have happened. Amiko called Tenpi, who stuck his head through the cloth that covered the   
entrance to the wagon. Tenpi then leapt into her arms as the horses refused to stop moving   
forward. Amiko stepped off the wagon, as did Shannon.)  
  
Amiko: What's going on?  
  
Shannon: I don't know.  
  
(Davis then directed his chocobo to leap onto a short building, over the crowds and with a   
clear view of what was happening. What he saw didn't please him that much.  
  
He glanced at Amiko and Shannon, who had reached the edge of the crowd and began questioning   
the people. He kicked the chocobo with his heel and had it leap off the building, right next   
to Amiko and Shannon.)  
  
Davis: It looks like the bridge is closed.  
  
(Amiko sighed.)  
  
Amiko: Yeah... This sucks.  
  
Shannon: There is no other way, I guess?  
  
(Davis shook his head.)  
  
Davis: Only one path the way we're going, especially with a wagon.  
  
(Amiko and Shannon sighed, and sauntered back to the wagon, silent. By now, Cindy and TM had   
stepped out of the wagon, approaching the somber two.)  
  
Cindy: Can't get through, huh?  
  
(Davis shook his head.)  
  
Davis: No. Looks like another road block.  
  
(Cindy and TM cheered, as they both were fatigued and sweaty. Davis sighed as they danced in   
glee, subsequently waking up SSJ. SSJ turned onto his back and sat up on the chair, looking   
at TM and Cindy's victory dance. He got up and walked to the two.)  
  
SSJ: What's going on?  
  
(Cindy turned to SSJ, and answered with a happy tone.)  
  
Cindy: We get to rest! At least until the bridge is open!  
  
(SSJ was a bit dismayed. He walked past Cindy, pushed the cloth out of his way, and stared at   
the crowd ahead of him. Without saying anything he yanked a water bottle from Davis' bag and   
poured some on TM. Quickly, in the laughing TM's place was a disgruntled, black Spinel, the   
likes of which has rarely been seen.)  
  
TM: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
(SSJ said nothing and proceeded to pour some on himself. As expected, Kero took SSJ's place.   
He flapped his wings and floated into the air.)  
  
SSJ: We're seeing what's going on.  
  
(TM glared up at SSJ, yelling with a clenched furry fist.)  
  
TM: AND WHY DO YOU NEED ME?!  
  
(SSJ didn't look back as he continued.)  
  
SSJ: Because you haven't changed much.  
  
(TM was angry, but still floated into the air and followed SSJ. Amiko, Shannon, Davis, and   
Cindy were silent, sighing at the two.  
  
Soon enough, SSJ and TM floated above the crowds and over the bridge, suspended over the   
river below by cables and wires, trying to spot the source of the activity. They did not have   
trouble finding it, as they saw immediately the problem: a rather large floating truck was   
stopped in the middle of the bridge, with police cars on each side, blocking any route of   
escape. SSJ and TM glanced at each other before descending and landing on the railing above   
the truck, wondering what was happening.  
  
They immediately heard what was going as they recognized the high-pitched voice of Amiko.   
They knew it couldn't have been Amiko, and came to the same conclusion. They glanced down to   
see how it would turn out.  
  
Soon enough, they saw someone with horns and a tail get kicked out of the truck by the leg of   
Black Amiko.)  
  
Black: Idiot! Get out of my sight!  
  
(They then saw Black get back into the truck, shut the door, and slammed the gas. The truck   
immediately sped off along the bridge, slamming through the surprised police on the other   
end, and disappearing along the highway in a massive pursuit. But in its wake was left a   
disgruntled, frustrated Freeza. He turned to the group of police around him, ready to strike   
them down.  
  
But before he could, lightning cracked. In broad daylight. Needless to say, everyone noticed,   
and TM and SSJ saw that just behind them, clouds were forming into a sphere.)  
  
SSJ: That?!  
  
TM: Looks familiar?!  
  
(The lightning grew stronger, and the clouds flashed with lights as a shape formed in the   
clouds. First the arms, then the legs, body, and head. With a final flash of light, the   
clouds dissipated and landing to the bridge was Rantmon himself.  
  
All the people were in panic. Even the police ran away in fear from Rantmon. All the screams   
were drowned in each other as the people got as far away as they could from Rantmon, leaving   
the wagon, Shannon, and the Five. Rantmon glanced at Amiko, Cindy, and Davis before turning   
to Freeza.)  
  
Rantmon: I see we are still at our old ways.  
  
(Freeza stepped back, full of fear from Rantmon.)  
  
Freeza: So what?!  
  
(At that point, Freeza threw beam of energy at Rantmon. Rantmon sighed, quickly producing   
from energy his merciless blade to deflect the blast. Freeza was stunned, trying in vain to   
claw away. Rantmon then approached Freeza, the hooked sword in hand.)  
  
Rantmon: Freeza, Freeza, Freeza... Where did you get off trying to defy me?  
  
(With that, Rantmon slashed Freeza in two. The Five were taken aback at the quick slaughter.   
Amiko, Cindy, and Davis got into their stances as Rantmon turned to them. Quickly, SSJ and TM   
rushed down and landed onto the bridge before Rantmon.)  
  
SSJ: Rantmon!  
  
TM: Back here!  
  
(Rantmon was caught off guard by the high-pitched squeals behind him. Quickly, he spun   
around, and saw absolutely nothing behind him but a passing shadow. And in a quick twist of   
fate, the river below just below the bridge splashed as something crashed into it. A giant   
wave of warm water splashed over SSJ and TM. When Rantmon blinked, he saw suddenly that SSJ   
and TM had appeared just ahead of him.  
  
SSJ glared. TM grinned.)  
  
SSJ: Is it a second copy?  
  
(Rantmon nodded, laughing with pity at them.)  
  
TM: It doesn't matter, real or not, we can take him!  
  
(Rantmon's mouth then curved into a grin.)  
  
Rantmon: Oh you fools... You don't know what you have gotten yourselves into.  
  
(Before SSJ could get into his Battoujutsu stance, Rantmon was seen, arm outstretched where   
SSJ once stood. There was a tremendous crash and the breaking of glass, and Amiko and company   
saw SSJ floating through the air. It seemed as if he flew straight through the battered   
police cars as he crashed past the bridge, bounced, and skidded to a painful stop. Already,   
he was unconscious. TM leapt away from Rantmon, not knowing what to say.)  
  
TM: GAH... HOLY SHIT.  
  
(Davis looked on in fear.)  
  
Davis: Holy crap... How much energy did he put into this one?  
  
(Rantmon then turned back to TM, dispelling his blades into thin air.)  
  
Rantmon: I'll be waiting in the Forests of Krosa.  
  
(The familiar name struck TM like a guitar note.)  
  
TM: ...Krosa?!  
  
(Rantmon smiled once more, and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. TM stood, aghast by the   
looming terror in his heart.)  
  
TM: Krosa... The home of... The Cloudscraper...  
  
(But his attention was then diverted to SSJ when Yuna appeared out of nowhere in a flash of   
red light. He then looked dashed to the side of the wet bridge to see what caused the giant   
splash, seeing nothing but a strange, popped balloon in the shape of a basilisk, compressed   
into a ball.)  
  
TM: That shadow...  
  
(TM looked Eastward, seeing the bleak shape of a dragon, speeding swiftly through the air. He   
could only look on for a bit before the police came back, pointing their guns at him and his   
friends. He saw Shannon, Amiko, Davis, and Cindy, surrounded by cops. SSJ, too, was a hub for   
the police's attention.  
  
He quickly figured what was happening. The chief didn't have to pull out the handcuffs to   
make him figure out he was being arrested.)  
  
***  
  
:: Ten Minutes Later ::  
  
[Ten minutes later, all the cops lay unconscious and in a deep slumber. Around TM stood Tifa,   
Kiyone, Lulu, Kaoru, and Claire. The girls were surrounded by their bishounen, namely Sano,   
Kenshin, Kamui, Shannon, Saitou, and Aoshi. The unconscious SSJ was being supported by   
Hermione, Yuna, Rydia, and Yuzuriha. They all panted as they realized more cops would come   
soon. Quickly, SSJ's bishoujo rushed him to the wagon as Davis leapt onto his chocobo. Cindy   
and TM dashed inside as Amiko and Shannon got to the driver's seat. Quickly, they spurred the   
horses back and away from the disaster, going into the setting sun and deeper into the town.   
TM muttered under his breath.]  
  
TM: Forests of Krosa... Don't tell me he's going to spur on the Collosus... Or even the   
Cloudscraper...  
  
(Cindy turned to TM, speaking over the loud claps of the hooves.)  
  
Cindy: What are they?  
  
(TM explained, not even turning to Cindy. He was in his own world of fear.)  
  
TM: They are incredibly powerful monsters. The Collosus regularly changes the geography of   
the land with every step. The Cloudscraper... Dear lord... It's name tells a lot.  
  
(Everyone grew silent as they continued on, and eventually came to a stop. TM and Cindy   
looked at the front. They stepped forward and pushed the cloth out of the way, and saw Amiko   
and Shannon, looking about as if they were searching for another way through. A familiar   
voice spoke.)  
  
Voice: Wait. We won't turn you all in.  
  
(Cindy and TM looked ahead, immediately recognizing who was ahead of them. Cindy quicker than   
the rest, as she was immediately hugging the purple haired, denim wearing boy from the   
future.)  
  
Trunks: Hey! Stop that!  
  
(Immediately, Cindy obliged, sighing and blushing as she stood within mere feet from him.   
Trunks pointed at her, speaking to Amiko.)  
  
Trunks: Is she always like this?  
  
Amiko: She already said you were her betrothed before meeting you.  
  
(Trunks stared blankly at Amiko.)  
  
Trunks: Eh?!  
  
***  
  
[Not much longer, they were all gathered within the Capsule Corporation Headquarters, with   
the Briefs. They all sat on the soft cushioned chairs, well, except for SSJ, who lay on a   
sofa, still unconscious. Amiko took a glance at SSJ before she muttered to Cindy and TM, who   
sat on either side of her.]  
  
Amiko: Whoa. It's not like SSJ to miss a couple of plot points.  
  
(Cindy and TM noticed it too, nodding.)  
  
TM: This one must be a lot more powerful than the last.  
  
(Cindy then shot a look at Amiko and TM.)  
  
Cindy: What do you mean by that? Wasn't that Rantmon?  
  
(Davis spoke from across them, sitting on his own couch. He looked up to the ceiling,   
stretching his legs as he spoke.)  
  
Davis: It's a copy of Rantmon, made from magic, cloned from hairs. The more data he gets, the   
more power the clone has.  
  
(Cindy nodded as their company was added to. From behind, Trunks stepped in and introduced   
the three heroes he brought with him. The four didn't need the explanation, for they already   
recognized Son Goku, Vegeta, and a Son Gohan with shorter, spiked hair.)  
  
TM: Yeah, yeah, we know who they are. Let's skip the introductions.  
  
(Trunks then stopped. Cindy smacked TM upside the head as Trunks continued.)  
  
Trunks: I see. Okay, then we'll get down to business.  
  
(Trunks was then silent. Curiously, he sniffed the air, and quickly covered his nose. He then   
looked about the room.)  
  
Trunks: What has defiled my house?!  
  
(Everyone then immediately looked at Davis, who was still wearing his dirty, torn cloak and   
his ragged shirt and shorts. Trunks then immediately changed his tone.)  
  
Trunks: For the love of God, PLEASE take a bath!  
  
(Before Davis could argue, Amiko and Cindy were already shoving him away to the baths.   
Despite his yelling, he eventually gave up fighting them and allowed them to drag him away.   
Soon after the two came back with Davis' clothes. They prepared a fire in the fire place,   
tossing the clothes in and sighing with relief. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan did not know what to   
say.)  
  
***  
  
[Some half hour later, Davis reappeared, his ragged shirt replaced with a green tanktop. Two   
straps surrounded his shoulder like a backpack's straps, securing a piece of armor to his   
upper back. He also was wearing brown pants for a more natural look, and he wore new boots   
that tightened around the top. He also wore a new cape, for he absolutely insisted on having   
a cloak. It was a dark gray, with the top of the collar a lighter shade of gray. Two straps   
held the cloak together. Amiko and Cindy sighed, because finally, his smell had disappeared.   
Davis was grumbling however, because he particularly liked that cloak.  
  
Trunks directed the three in. Amiko looked about the room at the guests. Vegeta didn't seem   
to want to be there. He simply stood a distance away, leaning onto the wall with crossed   
arms. Otherwise, Goku and Gohan seemed to be enjoying their visit to the corporation   
building. They all sat down, and the meeting finally began.]  
  
Amiko: What is this meeting for?  
  
(Goku sighed, not as cheerful as he should be.)  
  
Goku: You see, we have gotten weaker within the past few days.  
  
(TM didn't know what to think of this. He coughed, and everyone turned to him.)  
  
TM: Weaker?  
  
Trunks: Our powers have, for the most part, left us.  
  
(Cindy was also puzzled by this.)  
  
Cindy: How the heck did that happen?!  
  
(Trunks sighed.)  
  
Trunks: Rantmon. We went to investigate it a while ago, close to File Island.  
  
(Davis also was then drawn from his grumbling thoughts and into the conversation.)  
  
Davis: File Island? What was there?  
  
(Gohan answered, looking about the room at the visitors.)  
  
Gohan: Dromar. Dromar was there.  
  
(Davis was taken aback. Not even he knew what Dromar was.)  
  
Trunks: Dromar the Banisher. Dragon of the Water Hybrid. It was sealed under the seas between   
the Destiny Islands, File Island, and the mainland, with the triangle used as the seal. It   
has drained the mana and ki with its very awakening. The fact that it's free means only one   
thing...  
  
(Vegeta snorted over in his corner, interrupting Trunks, speaking with an arrogant tone.)  
  
Vegeta: Someone went off to capture to God of Ice.  
  
(Davis was stunned. He knew there were six elements. He knew each was governed by a god. And   
by logical deduction, he knew sealing them would be no easy task. He could only think of one   
person with enough power to seal a god. So did everyone else.)  
  
The Crew: Rantmon...  
  
Goku: That's right.  
  
(Davis muttered to himself, not caring if anyone else heard, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.)  
  
Davis: Rantmon... Capturing only one god produces no benefits... He is undertaking an   
incredible task...  
  
(The Z Warriors said it for him at that point.)  
  
Z Warriors: He's sealing all six gods.  
  
(Davis cursed.)  
  
Davis: Shit. Not only will he gain all of their powers, but more dragons will appear?  
  
(Trunks nodded.)  
  
Trunks: Two of six hybrids are already released. I expect Rith, the Awakener to begin   
attempting to call the others.  
  
(TM, Cindy, and Amiko barely kept up with what was being said. But they knew, Rantmon was   
getting drastic. Certainly, he must be crazy if he wants to seal a god. But no one in the   
room knew his purpose. Finally, Gohan spoke.)  
  
Gohan: We will be on your side. Capture us, if need be.  
  
(Amiko was a bit surprised on how they knew of the bishie balls and such. Rumors spread   
quickly, she thought. Finally, she smiled, and answered.)  
  
Amiko: Okay.  
  
(Amiko then took Vegeta and Gohan while Cindy took Trunks and Goku, gleeful after capturing   
purple-haired wonder. They then got up, turning to face Bulma and Chichi, stepping in with   
tea. The two looked at them, then at each other, before muttering.)  
  
Bulma: You're going, already?  
  
Chichi: Have some tea, first!  
  
(The Crew looked at each other, not wanting to incur any of the two's wrath, so they sat back   
down and had tea. During their tea, TM remembered who he and SSJ just ran into today.)  
  
TM: What was Black Amiko doing with a the truck...?  
  
(Amiko looked at TM and shrugged, but Bulma answered for her.)  
  
Bulma: She had a load of gold and artifacts from the Museum of Otaria.  
  
(Davis turned to Amiko and the rest of the crew.)  
  
Davis: We're currently in the Otaria province of Terra. There are very few cities, while   
there are plenty of forests, mountains, swamps, and a wide array of other land forms. It is   
known for it's distinct wildlife.  
  
(TM then interrupted the description.)  
  
TM: And by that, you mean grotesque creations such as the Collosus.  
  
Davis: Pretty much, yeah.  
  
(But at that point, there was a gigantic crash. An explosion ripped through the buildings   
outside. The Crew minus SSJ immediately dashed to the window to see what was happening. And   
they saw the green figure in the air, launching ki blast after ki blast upon South City. They   
all immediately recognized it.)  
  
Crew: Cell!  
  
(Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Through the window flew a smaller, bluer Cell: A Cell   
Junior. Quickly, it darted about the room, glad that it found the Five. Bulma and Chichi   
shrieked and dashed out of the room as it came to a stop. It stood, in the center of the   
room, preparing a ki blast before they could prepare.  
  
And through the window leapt another figure. The Four recognized the black cloak and pony   
tail for Kensou as he slashed through the Cell Junior with his long-hilted sword. Amiko   
yelled in surprise.)  
  
Amiko: Kensou!  
  
***  
  
(Cell, in the meanwhile, saw the wanton destruction being raged through the city. How joyful   
it was to terrorize again! He floated in the air, launching blast after blast at the burning   
city. Explosions tore through the many buildings, and people's screams filled the air. Now he   
knew how Kefka felt! He laughed and laughed into the pitiful screams of torment.  
  
But then he felt it. On the largest building a distance away, one of his Cell Juniors died.)  
  
Cell: How?!  
  
(No matter. Cell made much more, sending them at the giant Capsule Corporation building. The   
sounds of the Juniors speeding off towards the building filled the sky as the explosions   
continued.)  
  
***  
  
[Before Amiko and company could recuperate, plenty more Cell Juniors burst through the   
ceiling. TM drew his sword and dashed towards them as Davis prepared a burning fist. Quickly,   
two were killed as the rest dispersed about the room, laughing hysterically. Then another   
fell to the ground with a bullet to its head, and another was impaled to a wall, arrow   
through its heart. But one came to the unconscious SSJ, raising its clasped hands to smash   
SSJ's head in. Everyone noticed, and Amiko quickly docked an arrow as the Junior was about to   
attack.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of the crashing and explosions woke SSJ from his sleep. The chaos had   
him quickly rise to a sitting position as the Cell Junior attacked the cushion were his head   
was a few seconds ago. The resulting impact knocked SSJ some distance away as the arrow tore   
through the Junior's head, sending blood over the furniture.]  
  
SSJ: What the Hell?!  
  
(Just as he finished that, he was pushed aside by Kensou. SSJ fell to his side as a swarm of   
Cell Juniors flew towards Kensou.)  
  
Kensou: Morons.  
  
(As he said that, he grabbed the end of the seemingly long hilt, pulling hard on it. The Five   
were taken aback as they heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed, and they saw the shine   
of the silver blade that came from the other side of his sword.)  
  
TM: A double-bladed sword!  
  
(Kensou saw the demons approach with high speed, and quickly he spun his weapon in his hand.   
Kensou leapt up, giving a powerful yell as the two blades took out the Cell Juniors quickly,   
landing gracefully on the table between the sofas and couches. Then SSJ saw another Junior   
approaching Kensou from behind. Quickly, SSJ spotted an X-Box connected to the wall, and tore   
it from its wires. He then tossed the hulking machine at the Cell Junior, who could only look   
on in fear as it was directly hit by the game system. It was crushed under the immense   
weight, giving a yelp in pain.  
  
SSJ panted. He just woke up, bruised and scraped, and had to kill a Cell Junior with an   
X-Box. This was definitely not one of his best days. He then turned to the rest, for he   
figured where the Cell Juniors came from.)  
  
***  
  
[Cell, in the meantime, could tell something was up when he sent ten or so of his Juniors,   
and none came back. Actually, he was quite pleased with the effects. He grinned to himself as   
he realized Rantmon was really serious. No wonder the Enders had to be deployed.  
  
He then saw below him the five dashing from the building and into the flaming, collapsing   
city. He grinned, happy to see his catches arrive.]  
  
Cell: It's about time you all showed yourselves!  
  
(Cell then landed on the roof of the building nearest the Five and Kensou. Amiko looked up at   
Cell, then at SSJ was he yelled.)  
  
SSJ: Cell! Why did you do this?!  
  
(Cell was silent, staring at SSJ, then he laughed at the question, covering his eyes with his   
hands. Certainly, what a stupid question! When Cell calmed himself enough so that tears were   
forming in his eyes, he answered.)  
  
Cell: Why... Why? Rantmon, that's why! Defying him certainly earns you no benefit!  
  
(SSJ glared at Cell, ready to strike him down as he unwrapped the Hellfire sword. Amiko's   
attention was then diverted to Kensou, who was preparing to attack Cell. Kensou noticed her,   
and replied.)  
  
Kensou: Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only doing this because he pisses me off.  
  
(Amiko nodded, then turned back to Cell. Arrows wouldn't work on him. She needed the bigger   
guns. Quickly, she pulled the magic makeup compact from her pocket, opened it, and prepared   
to apply the blue makeup.  
  
But then it was knocked out of her hand. She looked and saw that a Cell Junior with an arrow   
through its head knocked it towards Cell as it fell to the ground, dead. Amiko yelped as it   
landed right by Cell's foot.)  
  
Amiko: No!  
  
(Cell looked down at the compact, thoroughly surprised.)  
  
Cell: How... How did she get this rare thing?!  
  
(Cell glanced at Amiko, but then came to one conclusion. He raised up his foot, and sent it   
down on the makeup kit. Everyone was stunned. One of Amiko's most prized items was destroyed   
like that! Cell grinned as he floated again.  
  
SSJ was pissed. He couldn't stand the sight of Cell. He was about to leap in a vain attempt   
to attack Cell, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw TM, who whispered to him.)  
  
TM: I'm sure you know about the Forests of Krosa.  
  
(SSJ looked at TM in mixed surprise and anger.)  
  
SSJ: What-  
  
TM: Rantmon is there. We have to take him out. Knowing him he may send any of the beasts.  
  
(SSJ was silent, but he nodded, wrapping up his sword again. Amiko, Davis, and Cindy noticed.)  
  
Amiko: HEY!  
  
(SSJ didn't answer as he dashed away from the site of the battle, Cell smirking with delight.)  
  
Cell: Scared, huh?! Then, I'll free you from your fear!  
  
(Cell charged up a blast, aiming his palm at TM and SSJ. Finally, he shot the energy at where   
they dashed. It sped towards the two, futily trying to escape.  
  
But he didn't expect TM and SSJ push off of each other, narrowly dodging the explosion. As TM   
and SSJ rolled along the ground, everyone saw Bulma and Chichi in a floating bike stop just   
at the two.)  
  
Bulma: Come on!  
  
(TM and SSJ didn't need to be told twice, each leaping onto their own vehicle and quickly   
speeding away. Cell, angry, was about to speed towards them as well, if it wasn't for a   
meteor hitting him from directly above. He crashed through the roof and was crushed under the   
flaming meteor of Davis. Amiko and Cindy looked at Davis, glad that he acted quickly.)  
  
Amiko: Great!  
  
Cindy: Good work!  
  
(They all then grinned, proud of their victory. They then turned to Kensou, who was   
beginning to walk away, his shuffling feet heard clearly. But then it stopped. Kensou looked   
up at the sky, and gulped.  
  
Amiko and company followed the lead of his eyes, seeing clearly the various shapes of the   
rest of the Enders: Sauron, Phage, and Knives. Aghast, with bulging eyes, they saw, too, Cell   
emerging from the roof of the building, mad as ever. Sauron brandished his sword, the   
Witchking. Phage glared brightly with a black dagger in her hand. Knives held out his two   
black revolvers. Cell, of course, was surrounded with his Cell Juniors. The Enders have   
arrived!  
  
The answer has come!  
  
Now is the time for action!)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: ROMANTIC AGERU YO -  
  
Oide fantajii suki sa misuterii   
Kimi no wakasa kakusanaide   
Fushigi shitakute bouken shitakute   
Dare mo minna uzu-uzu shite 'ru   
  
Otona no furi shite akiramecha   
Kiseki no nazo nado tokenai yo   
Motto wairudo ni motto takumashiku   
Ikite goran   
  
Romantikku ageru yo   
Romantikku ageru yo   
Honto no yuuki wo misete kuretara   
Romantikku ageru yo   
Romantikku ageru yo   
Tokimeku mune ni kira-kira hikatta   
Yume wo ageru yo   
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The five appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Holy crap, this looks like this is serious business.  
  
Amiko: The Enders engage in their first bout against the Outlaws! How will they survive   
against Rantmon's elite, all at once?!  
  
TM: And how will TM and SSJ defeat the copy when they're barely strong enough to stay   
conscious after one punch?  
  
Cindy: We won't be taken down that easily! Rantmon, here we come!  
  
Davis: And Kensou... Let's hope he survives.  
  
All: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Legions"  
  
---- 


	31. The Legions

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
:: Time: 4:19 PM / Place: Forests of Krosa ::  
  
[SSJ and TM leapt off of their hovering bicycles. They stood at the very edge of the   
looming Forest of Krosa; the trees clawing at the sky, the vines hanging overhead, the   
various chilling calls of the demons lurking in the forest, and the whispers of the calm   
wind. SSJ looked towards the darkness laid before him, and gulped with anxiety. TM, too,   
sweated, knowing what would await the two. SSJ and TM then turned to Chichi and Bulma,   
nodded, and captured one of them. SSJ patted Chichi's bishieball before placing it on his   
pocket, then glanced at TM, pocketing his own with Bulma.]  
  
SSJ: Well, here goes nothing.  
  
(TM grinned at SSJ, slightly shaking. SSJ saw the sweat gleaming off of the back of his   
neck.)  
  
TM: Yeah... Here we go.  
  
(They then stepped inside. From then on, they weren't in their own world. They were in a   
completely different world, where the old rules and old laws no longer applied. They   
weren't safe, nor were they sound, and the bright light just outside the threshold made the   
the forest seem all that much more sinister. Their fears were amplified, their anxiety   
tapped, their terrors imprinted. The forest already dealt the damage. It had the first   
strike.)  
  
---- Chapter 31: The Legions ----  
  
:: Time: 4:26 PM / Place: South City ::  
  
[Amiko dashed away from Sauron's blade. The pitch black steel crashed onto the asphalt,   
causing a giant crack and a rift to form. Cement and smoke flew into the air as Sauron, the   
One Ring shining brightly on his finger. Amiko docked an arrow, briefly turned around, and   
sent it at the gleaming jewelry. Sauron hastily blocked with the blade as Amiko dashed   
further away. Sauron continued to chase her, with the Ring augmenting his normal strength.]  
  
Amiko: What's this all about, anyway?! What's with Rantmon?!  
  
(Sauron spoke without enthusiasm or pride. He merely hissed back at her.)  
  
Sauron: His plots are none of your concern. Your only concern would be mine blade.  
  
(At that, Sauron leapt at Amiko, catching her, slashing where she stood. But Amiko ducked   
and rolled back, away from Sauron's course, and sprinted in the opposite direction. Again,   
she docked an arrow, and launched another at Sauron's right hand. This time, it hit.   
Sauron's smallest finger flew off as Amiko swore. It was definitely not going to be easy.  
  
Sauron turned about and struck the ground with his sword. A chain of cracks rushed towards   
Amiko, with pure energy rushing upwards from the ground. Amiko had to dodge it quickly,   
rolling to the side. The rolled and slid on her shoes, looking back and not seeing Sauron   
where he was.  
  
Then she felt the Witchking dangerously close to her neck. Sauron was behind her. His right   
hand bled from the loss of his finger, yet he retained his apathetic glare. Amiko stared   
with wide eyes, fearful for her life.  
  
But then the blade flew through the air, spinning, and landing a distance aways. It saw   
Shannon directly behind him, giving the most terrific, hateful glare ever. He was glowing   
in a red aura. He slashed his glowing sword at where Sauron stood, sending him flying and   
hitting the ground at breakneck speeds.  
  
Sauron then warily rose to his feet, looking back at Shannon. Shannon threatened Sauron.)  
  
Shannon: Don't you dare hurt her.  
  
(Sauron's blade then flew to his hand. Sauron raised his Witchking as Shannon raised his   
own sword.)  
  
Shannon: How did you do that?!  
  
(Sauron's black mouth formed a slight grin.)  
  
Sauron: I can do anything.  
  
(They then dashed at each other, slashing at each other in Rurouni Kenshin style.)  
  
***  
  
[Meanwhile, Davis was having particular fun trying to fend of Phage. He dashed through the   
most populated areas of the town, where citizens were rushing to evacuate the onslaught of   
the battles that raged within the limits. He looked back, and saw the line of corpses left   
in Phage's wake as she merely dug her bloody nails into their skin and drew the red liquid.   
He saw more other instantly fall to the ground, lifeless, even just being barely grazed by   
the dagger, glistening with blood.  
  
They never had a chance. Phage was impossible. Merely being touched would kill them. That's   
why, he guessed, they called her untouchable.]  
  
Davis: Shit! Nothing can stop her!  
  
(He created a meteor while running along and flung it at the woman. With her white skin   
gleaming in the sun, and orange suit shining, she tossed the blade at the flaming rock. The   
rock split into pieces, and the dagger raced still towards Davis. He ducked. The blade flew   
just overhead and was stuck in a wall.  
  
Melee attacks won't work. She'll kill him easily. He had no plan. The only thing he could   
think of was leaping into the air and sending down a basic firebolt at the Cabal leader.   
Immediately, she was engulfed in flames powerful enough to make the surrounding buildings   
raging infernos.  
  
Davis landed as the fire around Phage cleared, and she was unharmed. It was much too weak   
to dispose of Phage. All it merely did was slightly singe the edges of her hair. She raced   
at Davis, her black fingernails shining menacingly as it came closer to him. Davis glared   
with terror as she was about to kill him.)  
  
Phage: Surrender your soul to me!  
  
(But as she neared, Davis, she was hit directly to the gut by Rikku, who materialized and   
screw kicked her away. Phage flew into a brick wall as Rikku used the lapse to mix together   
her concoction. Phage saw it. Rikku popped in a Shadow Gem. And a Master Sphere. Before   
Phage could react, she was hit with the Black Hole. The Abyss. It engulfed her with   
blackness, pulling the nearby rubble into its wake. Davis and Rikku held their ground,   
holding onto each other. The Abyss then cleared, and the area seemed all the more lighter.   
And then they saw Phage, injured, yet very much alive.)  
  
***  
  
[Cindy, too, was handling Knives with difficulty. She was barely dodging his bullets, but   
merely because she threw various objects in his line of sight. And of course, Knives   
couldn't afford to use the Angel Arms. Not only will it kill the Five, but even if he   
survives, Rantmon would be royally pissed.  
  
A volley of bullets was shot at Cindy. She tripped over the curb and fell on her face, and   
the bullets raced harmlessly past. She retaliated, sending some of her own at Knives. He   
was the most mortal of the Enders, and dashed and hid behind a corner. Cindy, too, ran and   
hid behind the opposite corner of the same building. She panted. Knives was impossibly   
difficult.)  
  
Cindy: Knives! Give up! I really don't feel like exercising!  
  
(Knives laughed and yelled back.)  
  
Knives: Well, neither do I! But I shall as long as you don't give up!  
  
(Cindy was tired. Immediately, she called Sanosuke. He appeared beside her as she rested   
the back of her head on the wall, waiting for any sound from Knives. She heard nothing and   
thus whispered to her husband.)  
  
Cindy: Do you have any more pineapple bombs?  
  
Sano: Yeah...  
  
(He then pulled from his nonexistent pockets a handful of pineapple bombs, cylindrical in   
shape and black in color. Cindy smiled.)  
  
Cindy: Give them to me.  
  
(Sano did so, and they were dropped into Cindy's hands. Sano then disappeared, and Cindy   
pocketed the explosives. She then sighed, reloaded her revolver, and shimmied to the edge   
of the corner, around it, and to the edge of the opposite corner, ready to pounce on Knives.  
  
She threw the pineapple bombs over the corner, right at where Knives was waiting. Then she   
turned, firing one bullet at the dropping bombs.  
  
She was thrown back from the explosion that tore through a city block. She rolled and   
skidded off the pavement, and stared at the smoking crater.  
  
She then saw Knives, injured from the blast, even though he barely dodged. He glared at her   
with immense distaste. He aimed his gun, and pulled the trigger. Cindy ducked and covered   
her ears in fear.  
  
But Knives' gun was empty. Fresh out of bullets. Cindy realized this when she didn't hear   
the crack. Then Saitoh, Aoshi, and Sano came out. Knives cursed.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Forest of Krosa ::  
  
[They paced forward. Ahead of SSJ and TM sat Rantmon, shadowed under the foliage, grinning   
to himself. He laughed, shoved the plants out of his sight, and stood before the two. They   
glared at him, while he simply returned it with a smile. SSJ stood, feet wide in a   
challenging pose. He had his left hand gripping the hilt of his sword. TM stood, left hand   
on his sheathe, right ready to draw at any time.]  
  
SSJ: We're taking you down, copy.  
  
(Rantmon chuckled to himself, shaking as he did so. The two's glares only narrowed even   
more. The only difference was that Rantmon's glare could not be seen.)  
  
Rantmon: Hah! Go ahead and try! I am five times more powerful than before!  
  
(SSJ threw off the cloth around his blade, at the same time, TM drew his own. Rantmon was   
fast. He already was behind the two slashing down on where SSJ stood with his hooked blade.   
SSJ was prepared this time around. He ducked and roundhouse kicked at Rantmon's feet.  
  
Rantmon leapt away, and at the same time, TM rushed with his sword, attempting to impale   
through Rantmon's head. Rantmon ducked, and TM's sword was embedded in a tree. Then Rantmon   
slashed upwards at TM's torso. He dodged, pulling his blade from the wood and leaping away.  
  
Then there was a clang. SSJ had slashed down on Rantmon, who blocked with his blade.   
Rantmon raised a foot and kicked SSJ directly to the torso. He was thrown back, and into a   
tree, sending a myriad of splinters everywhere.  
  
But the clinking of armor told Rantmon he was not finished so easily this time. He figured   
SSJ was wearing armor now. Chain mail armor. SSJ pushed away from the tree and got to his   
feet again, raising his sword.)  
  
Rantmon: Hm. Looks like you were lucky this time-  
  
(But then his mutterings were cut short as a red beam raced directly at him, tearing   
through wood and vines. He saw TM, panting from having accomplished his Zero Slash. Rantmon   
raised his blade and defended himself from the oncoming void.  
  
Then with a terrible yell, SSJ was in the sky, screaming the name of his attack.)  
  
SSJ: RYUU TSUI SEN!  
  
(The dirt was thrown everywhere as SSJ struck the ground where Rantmon stood. Everything   
was clouded like an episode of Dragon Ball Z. But SSJ heard footsteps behind him.)  
  
SSJ: RYUU KAN SEN!  
  
(He spun in a circle, swinging his blade around to strike what was behind him, despite the   
lack of vision. It struck. Rantmon's left leg was slashed. No blood flew. He heard the   
ringing of more chains and realized Rantmon wore armor. Rantmon, hidden in the fog, raised   
his blade to strike SSJ in two.  
  
And then TM's foot connected with Rantmon's neck. It was not much on its own. He landed and   
followed up with another move.)  
  
TM: RYUU SHO SEN!  
  
(TM aimed the blade of his sword at Rantmon, holding it horizontally and aiming for the   
base of his skull. Rantmon leapt back, narrowly missing TM's blade.  
  
And then TM came down, curled in a ball and rolling in midair with the sword extended in   
front of him.)  
  
TM: RYUU KAN SEN ARASHI!  
  
(Success! This one hit him squarely on the shoulder. It was then seen, he also was wearing   
chain mail armor. The blade cut through the shirt, and Rantmon's armor gleamed in the   
light. TM and SSJ leapt back and stood beside each other, ready to deal the final blow.)  
  
Rantmon: Gah...! Fighting against two is much different...  
  
(But then TM was flying backwards. Rantmon, with great speed, gave him a left hook to the   
face that had sent him flying. SSJ glanced back and saw TM strike a tree with such force   
that it split in two. He then felt Rantmon's uppercut to his gut. SSJ felt the immense   
pain. He was sent flying into the foliage, and stuck in the brambles.  
  
Rantmon took the opportunity to then put his fingers to his mouth and give a shrill   
whistle. TM shakily stood from the wreckage of the tree, splinters everywhere. SSJ pulled   
himself free from the wild branches, and looked up to see something rumbling through the   
deep forest up ahead.  
  
He saw two powerful, muscular arms tear through the trees. They were riddled with horns. So   
was the hunched back that was visible soon after. And then the head, with the fearsome red   
eyes, horns dotting the sides, and the gigantic teeth, especially the two front ones. Then   
more horns and another set of shoulders. SSJ's mouth gaped open at the sight of the next   
set of arms, with even larger muscles than the previous. It stood upon its hind legs,   
bulging with power.  
  
It stepped. SSJ felt it from where he was, immensely powerful, despite estimating it was   
over thirty miles away. Again it stepped. It was stepping towards them. This was the   
forest's most fearsome beast. The ground shook fiercely as it knocked about trees in its   
wake, its upper arms stretching high enough to reach the clouds. It was near immortal.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the City! ::  
  
[Kensou was having a busy time with his own fight. Left and right more Cell Juniors raced   
about him. Some were cleaved in two, the others that were fast enough to dodge were later   
impaled. He was fast. Fast enough to keep up with the many Juniors constantly appearing and   
disappearing. He even was able to kill two of them at once with one stroke. Having two   
blades on one sword made him all the more efficient in killing off the little demons.  
  
Cell was mighty impressed. The only humans he expected to take on the things were the Five.   
He stopped producing the buggers, and soon, all that was left in the streets was Kensou's   
bloody blades and the writhing, moaning bodies of the Juniors.  
  
He floated down to Kensou, who was panting from exhaustion.]  
  
Cell: Impressive, boy.  
  
(Kensou spat on the cement just ahead of Cell. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand   
as he spoke.)  
  
Kensou: So I am. You won't be alive long to praise me much more.  
  
(Cell grinned. And immediately, Kensou slashed through Cell. A second passed. He   
immediately dodged right, escaping an explosion from Cell, who was now in the sky,   
launching ki blast after ki blast. Kensou dodged this way and that. Explosions ripped   
through the city again.  
  
Kensou then leapt onto the roof of a nearby building, and leapt again at Cell. He then   
slashed down on where Cell floated. He flew through empty space, kicked off a stop sign,   
and slashed again at where Cell was standing on the ground. Again, he slashed through air.   
Cell was much too fast. Kensou didn't try anymore. He sighed, and stood in place, glaring   
up at Cell.)  
  
Kensou: You're much better than your kids.  
  
(Cell laughed, then glared pridefully at Kensou.)  
  
Cell: Of course!  
  
(Cell then raised a palm at Kensou. He charged a ki blast in his hands. It glowed with a   
bright light, and soon the glow engulfed his whole body. The glow then engulfed the entire   
scene, flooding every shadowed alley with light.  
  
But then he didn't fire. Kensou noticed he stopped charging. Cell stopped glowing. He then   
felt it. The faint rumble of the ground. A distance away, Amiko, Cindy, and Davis felt it,   
too. Sauron, Phage, and Knives abandoned their battles and came to Cell's side. He was   
gaping at something from the Forest to the Southeast.  
  
They saw it, too. The Cloudscraper.)  
  
Sauron: We must flee!  
  
Phage: That abomination is coming!  
  
(Knives shot a glance at the two, and then in a hasty decision, changed his two arms into   
the Angel Arms. Phage yelled in fear.)  
  
Phage: Pointless! The Mirari is too powerful in its veins!  
  
(Knives scoffed the notion that it could survive the Angel Arms. Two gigantic cracks   
sounded through the city, rivalling the powerful rumbles of the oncoming Cloudscraper. Then   
a large distance away, two separate explosions hit the Cloudscraper. The trees about it   
burned. The smoke that rose from the ashes shadowed the forest. The rumblings stopped.)  
  
Knives: It can't survive pure power like that!  
  
(But oh how Knives was wrong. A huge call came from the Cloudscraper. The explosions   
cleared, and it was seen, silhouetted in the light, and ever the more fearsome. It stood   
upright. Its heads reached the clouds. It then began racing faster towards the city. Knives   
could not imagine the force of the thing. The quakes were a hundred times more intense.)  
  
Sauron: Escape! That's an order!  
  
(The Enders did not need to be told again. The oncoming death creature came ever closer as   
Amiko, Davis, and Cindy tried to hold their ground. They rushed to Kensou's side, Amiko   
yelling over the booms of the ground.)  
  
Amiko: We should get out of here!  
  
(Kensou glanced at Amiko, and nodded.)  
  
Kensou: Okay.  
  
Amiko: Come with us!  
  
(Amiko then dashed off with Cindy and Davis, Kensou following along. They rushed back to   
the Capsule Corporation building further from the beast. They all leapt into the wagon and   
were off quickly.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Cloudscraper ::  
  
[Yet, atop the Cloudscraper, stood Rantmon, mite pissed from having Knives fire the Angel   
Arms at his beast. Still, he had the thing step forward, towards the city. His hood flew   
back in the wind, with his shaggy hair revealed again. And yet, SSJ and TM were sprinting   
full speed, struggling to keep up with the Cloudscraper. Rantmon was amused by their spirit,   
trying to stop the beast before it reached the town. Yet, still, he knew it was hopeless.   
There was absolutely no way, even if they kept up, that they could stop the Cloudscraper.  
  
But their hopes weren't quite relinquished yet. They dashed and dashed, and made it up to   
the thing's toes, which alone towered over them. They were surprised they could have even   
dashed with all the gigantic shockwaves. They then leapt onto the foot, barely grabbing   
hold of the edge, and leaping onto it as it was raised up hundreds of feet into the air.  
  
The two looked out among the forests, with all the life forms; slivers, beasts, wurms...   
They all dashed about in fear. The forest was crying in pain. SSJ then slapped himself in   
the forehead for not thinking of it sooner.]  
  
SSJ: Yuna!  
  
(Yuna appeared in a red flash, and soon, they all were flying higher than they've ever been   
before, riding Bahamut up to the top of the towering Cloudscraper. Their view of the world   
certainly was enhanced. They saw the other edge of the forest. They saw the trees grasping   
for light. They saw the damage the monstrosity was dealing as it walked. But then they   
reached the top, and saw Rantmon above it all.)  
  
Rantmon: Welcome again... To the Cloudscraper!  
  
(SSJ was no longer patient. He didn't want to fight Rantmon. He didn't want to waste any   
more time! He then turned to TM, who called Kiyone. She appeared in a gigantic Galaxy   
Police fighter craft, onto which TM leapt onto. Rantmon merely laughed at the thing as TM   
also called Rinoa, who had angel wings glowing from her back.  
  
They raced away as SSJ also called Rydia, who in turn summons another Bahamut. SSJ was then   
armed with two speeding dragons, while TM had a giant police cruiser to command, as well as   
a spellcaster. Rantmon laughed.)  
  
Rantmon: GO AHEAD AND TRY! EVEN IF I DIE, THIS THING WON'T!  
  
(Blast after blast struck the Cloudscraper's head. The two Bahamuts were breathing flares   
at where Rantmon stood, but as the Cloudscraper head alone was wide and huge, Rantmon   
dashed all along the top of the beast, dodging each blast. The Cloudscraper didn't even   
feel a thing, let alone notice that there was a fight taking place above its head.  
  
And then the wings of Kiyone's cruiser opened, revealing rows upon rows upon rows of   
missiles. One by one in rapid fashion, explosion after explosion tore along the back of the   
Cloudscraper, as Rinoa casted Flares one after another.  
  
So fierce was the onslaught, the two and their bishoujo had scourged Rantmon off the head   
of the beast. But then when the smoke cleared, they saw Rantmon standing in the middle of   
it all, grinning.  
  
They continued again, both Bahamuts sailing through the air and launching a chain of blasts   
at the dodging Rantmon. At the same time, coming from ahead of Rantmon, a line of swerving   
and speeding missiles raced towards him. He was hit. He stopped for a moment as he was   
struck by the missiles.)  
  
TM: NOW! EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!  
  
(Kiyone did so, and soon, the entire artillery of hundreds of explosive missiles raced   
towards the centralized location of Rantmon. Rinoa, too, cast Ultima one after another on   
the area as both Bahamuts showered the place in flares. Rydia and Yuna also cast whatever   
they could; Rydia cast Meteo as Yuna cast Holy. Smoke again and again escaped from the   
gigantic attack of judgment. It was like the Apocalypse compressed into this small space.  
  
Then Kiyone's cruiser ran out of missiles; Yuna, Rinoa, and Rydia were exhausted from   
casting spells; and Bahamuts was in need of rest. They were all sent back, and TM and SSJ   
landed onto the Cloudscraper, waiting for the smoke to clear. The Cloudscraper didn't seem   
to notice what had just taken place on it.  
  
The smoke cleared. Shards from the missiles littered the area. Slight scorches from the   
Bahamuts darkened the skin. But in the center of it all, Rantmon stood, clothes fraying   
from the immense heat. He was smoldering and smoking. But he was definitely alive.)  
  
TM: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!  
  
SSJ: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!  
  
(But Rantmon glared at them, yelling profanities, but never moving. There was something   
different, that they didn't notice at first. They then saw it, soon after, when all of the   
smoke had cleared. His armor was different. It was welded together, and welded to his skin.   
And it was one of the strongest metals ever. The immense heat clearly melted it just enough   
to form a hard barrier that restricted his movements. SSJ glanced at TM, and then walked to   
Rantmon.)  
  
Rantmon: I'LL KILL YOU! BETTER KEEP FAR AWAY.  
  
(SSJ amusingly flicked the guy's forehead, still shadowed in the hood. Rantmon couldn't do   
anything but stay in place and move his head slightly, trying to bite the finger.)  
  
SSJ: Yeah, and do what, bite us to death? You a cannibal?  
  
(TM then knocked the struggling Rantmon over onto his side and picked up his legs, SSJ   
picking up the upper body.)  
  
Rantmon: What are you doing now?!  
  
(TM then smiled at Rantmon.)  
  
TM: Taking care of the trash.  
  
(They then came dangerously near the edge of the Cloudscraper. They were a mile or two into   
the sky, far above the trees. Not even Rantmon could survive that. But just to be safe,   
they climbed onto a horn mounted to the head of the Cloudscraper, and stepped near the   
highest point.)  
  
SSJ: Bye, Rantmon.  
  
TM: Nice knowing ya.  
  
Rantmon: NO!  
  
[The two then heaved the pitiful figure over the edge. Rantmon screamed in terror as he   
plummeted straight to the ground. For twenty three seconds, he plummeted. (Yes, the author   
was bored enough to calculate the time.) Straight down from the Cloudscraper. Screaming   
along the way. By the time he was near the trees, he was at falling at about terminal   
velocity. He couldn't think for long as his screams were cut short. He struck the trees and   
hit straight into the rocky ground, sending giant pieces of stone flying into the sky.   
Smoke flew from the crack that thus formed. The copy was gone.  
  
SSJ and TM sighed, going back to the center of the thing's head to lay down and pant. But   
then they remembered they were on a creature in the first place. A really big one at that.   
Getting off would be easy, but that's not what they wanted. No. They needed to stop the   
thing.  
  
SSJ got up, panting. He then looked ahead of the beast, seeing where they were headed.]  
  
SSJ: Oh no...  
  
(And then, the creature shook. It pounded down onto South City. The asphalt couldn't   
support the giant that now was trodding on it. Cracks tore through the streets of the town.   
And in the midst of it all, SSJ and TM struggled to keep balance on the beast. It bellowed,   
thrashing its arms about at the buildings.  
  
SSJ shoved his blade into the skin of the Cloudscraper, holding on tight to the hilt. TM   
did the same, struggling not to meet the same fate as the copy.)  
  
SSJ: DAMN IT! I COULD USE SOME HELP RIGHT NOW!  
  
***  
  
:: The Others ::  
  
[Amiko looked back at South City. The horses galloped as fast as they could away from the   
Cloudscraper, eastward away from the setting sun. Amiko saw the buildings being torn apart   
by the giant beast, tearing straight through the town and throwing wreckage thousands of   
feet into the air.  
  
Cindy struggled to keep the horses in line as the shockwaves continued to rumble through   
the area from the city. Amiko continued staring at the beast with anxiety. TM and SSJ were   
somewhere. And then the horses stopped. Amiko was nearly thrown ahead, but grabbed onto the   
roof of the wagon. She turned back, and saw a small girl, dressed in purple clothes with   
similar colored hair.]  
  
Amiko: Zephyris!  
  
(Zephyris nodded, and Shannon appeared in a flash of red light.)  
  
Shannon: What's happening?!  
  
(Zephyris replied without blinking or emotion.)  
  
Zephyris: The forest is calling. It's going to attack that thing.  
  
(Shannon was speechless. Something was actually going to attack it?!)  
  
Shannon: What is?!  
  
(She was silent at first, but eventually answered.)  
  
Zephyris: The slivers.  
  
(Shannon stared at her with wide eyes. The slivers?! They certainly never cared about the   
world! What was happening?!)  
  
Zephyris: There is something else. Two boys are on top of the Cloudscraper.  
  
(Amiko put her hands to her mouth. Cindy couldn't believe it. The two looked at each other,   
and then at Shannon.)  
  
Shannon: Come, Zephyris!  
  
(Zephyris nodded. She disappeared, and a red glow enveloped Shannon. A bright yellow bolt   
of lightning struck where he was, and soon, a dragon materialized in his place. Its scales   
were black and shimmered in the light. Its long tail stretched in the day as it raised its   
wings. Then, as quick as possible, it glided to the Cloudscraper.  
  
It came and reached the beast, who was busy tearing through the town and crushing anything   
that remained. The evacuated villagers just outside wept and screamed as it tore through   
their belongings. They then saw the dragon, who greeted the Cloudscraper with two energy   
beams. Two horns fell to the ground.  
  
Yet, the Cloudscrapper was unaware, as the horns were small and insignificant compared to   
its larger ones, which were unphazed.)  
  
Shannon: Damn! I can't hurt it.  
  
(Zephyris' voice then rang through Shannon, glowing red inside the dragon armor.)  
  
Zephyris: We should just save the two.  
  
(He nodded.)  
  
Shannon: Okay.  
  
(The dragon then ascended, up to the head of the beast. It saw TM, barely hanging onto his   
blade, driven into the side of the creature's head. The dragon approached the boy, and   
Shannon yelled.)  
  
Shannon: Get on!  
  
(TM, for a moment, glanced at Shannon, and then saw how high he was below the ground. He   
didn't need to be told twice. He stepped onto the dragon's head and pulled out his sword,   
sheathing it and grabbing hold of the wings.  
  
It was then, he saw something else tear out of the forest. It seemed like it was riddled   
with tentacles. It appeared to be several pointed heads atop a thick armed stem. He saw the   
claws, he saw the glistening scales. He knew what he was looking at. He was looking at the   
Sliver Overlord. The ruler of all slivers. The end of evolution.  
  
And immediately, he saw the barrage of small creatures racing out of the forest and   
directly at the Cloudscraper. TM then yelled.)  
  
TM: SSJ! Get SSJ!  
  
(Shannon said no more, circling the head in search of where SSJ was. They found him, his   
own sword dug into the thing's chin. But he was sliding down. The sword was cutting through   
the thick layer of skin. The mutant didn't know it had anything there.)  
  
TM: Oh, shit...  
  
(They then saw SSJ, hanging on for dear life. His sword had cut through most of the skin.   
It was nearing the edge of the chin. Shannon raced towards him. TM yelled. But that didn't   
help as the Hellfire Sword cut through the last hope and SSJ plummeted as Rantmon did.)  
  
***  
  
(Back at the wagon, Amiko knew something was wrong. She felt it. Shannon was in the worst   
state of panic ever. She then turned to Davis.)  
  
Amiko: Water!  
  
(Davis fumbled around his chocobo for it, finally producing water and splashing it onto   
Amiko. Amiko immediately turned blue and teleported to the scene of panic.)  
  
***  
  
(SSJ tumbled through the air, flailing his arms trying to grab hold of something. Anything.   
As long as he would live! Both Yuna and Rydia were exhausted. None of his bishoujo could   
help. He was alone, falling to his death. The asphalt below neared. He swore, but the air   
flowing past him drowned out his emotion. He stopped flailing. He was tired. He shut his   
eyes, trying to forget everything.  
  
He fell past the hand of the Cloudscraper. Almost to the knee. And then he felt a soft hand   
on his own. His eyes shot open, and he saw Amiko there, with blue hairs covering her body.   
Then they were gone.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Wagon ::  
  
[Kensou sat in the corner in the far back of the wagon, disinterestedly staring up at the   
net above supporting all the luggage they carried. He waited for them to get on their way.   
He never believed he would travel with such company. His father was adamant about capturing   
them, yet he couldn't understand why. They're kids. What's the problem with them not having   
data? He turned to the entrance of the wagon, and saw SSJ sighing as he sat there, leaning   
on Amiko. She was in panting, some tears welling in her eyes.]  
  
Amiko: Thank God... You're alive.  
  
(He didn't see it, but SSJ smiled. SSJ turned to Cindy, who was relieved as well. And then   
to Davis, who gave him a thumb-up in approval. SSJ was glad he had his friends with him. He   
turned and saw the dragon come to the ground, and fade into Shannon. TM also landed on the   
ground, panting. They made eye contact before giving each other grins.)  
  
SSJ: Thanks. For everything...  
  
(Amiko smiled as well, wiping the small tears from her eyes. TM then spoke, his tone   
serious.)  
  
TM: We going to continue to Hayden?  
  
(Davis nodded.)  
  
Davis: Yeah. Now, more than ever, we have to get there quickly.  
  
(Cindy then spoke, for the first time in a while. She stood and looked towards the   
Cloudscraper, fallen and being picked off by the swarm of slivers. Blood ran throughout the   
streets of the town. The slivers were drenched in blood. A great number tore off large   
chunks of flesh and brought it back to the Overlord, towering above the trees.)  
  
Cindy: Let's get out of here quickly.  
  
(Everyone nodded. It was settled. Cindy and TM drove again as SSJ sat across from Amiko and   
Kensou. It was then SSJ noticed the older man as he clutched his wrapped sword to his   
shoulder.)  
  
SSJ: You're joining?  
  
(Kensou glanced at SSJ before leaning back and resting on the wall of the wagon.)  
  
Kensou: I see no point in not joining. We're both headed East.  
  
(SSJ nodded. The wagon continued on its way. It headed Eastward, away from the setting sun.   
The echoes of the horses' hooves filled the area. Everything was quiet. SSJ then looked up.   
SSJ then muttered.)  
  
SSJ: I think I missed a plot point or two.  
  
(Amiko and Kensou facefaulted.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: I DUNNO, MAYBE THERE'S SOME MAGIC: THE GATHERING MUSIC OUT THERE -  
  
If not, just imagine there is M:tG music and put it here.  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
(Kensou then looks at Amiko.)  
  
Kensou: Does he always say it like that?  
  
Amiko: Well, yeah. He does it all the time.  
  
(SSJ glared at the two.)  
  
SSJ: I like saying it like that.  
  
(Amiko and Kensou were silent.)  
  
TM: ANYWAY! It looks like Cell and Voldemort have to compete for screentime, now that   
they'll be pestering us for a while!  
  
Cindy: And what happens when we stumble upon a demon bent on stopping us?  
  
Davis: Doesn't that happen all the time?  
  
Cindy: Yeah, but this one is dressed in ALBINO FUR STUFF!  
  
Davis: Whoa. That is different.  
  
Five: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "A Shard of Memories"  
  
Kensou: So this is what you people do all the time?  
  
---- 


	32. A Shard of Memories

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: OWARINAI YUME -  
  
kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa  
kibou no hikari de kirameite iru  
kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa  
kimi to boku to no sagashimono  
shinjitsu wa itsumo  
hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku  
  
bokura wa doko made yukou  
futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
eien no arika owari nai yume  
kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai  
zutto  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: SSJ and TM go to face off with Rantmon's copy in the forest.  
  
Cindy: Leaving us to deal with Sauron, Phage, Knives, and Cell.  
  
TM: And because the copy felt like it, it called the Cloudscraper.  
  
Kensou: Which tears into South City and basically shreds it to pieces.  
  
Davis: But hey, luckily to slivers decided to do something.  
  
Kensou: So! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 32: A Shard of Memories ----  
  
:: The Scene: Voldemort and Company ::  
  
[It was night. Barely a few hours before dawn. Some twelve hours past, Team Voldemort felt   
the shockwaves from where they were. Now, it was quiet and peaceful where they sat,   
depressed and dejected. It took them much less time than Team Rocket, or even Rantmon, to   
figure that their plans were not working. Voldemort sat, legs crossed, leaning on the back   
of a tree in the middle of the Krosan Forest. Malik, Bakura, and the Maze brothers sat in a   
circle, discussing whatever plan they could come up with. And in the meantime, Peter was   
setting up the campfire, carefully trying not to lure any beasts to their position. The   
forest was peaceful, for the moment. The wildlife had finished picking off whatever   
remained of the Cloudscraper, leaving South City desolate and destroyed, but free from   
blood or bones.  
  
The fire illuminated the wood around them. A pale hue of red and yellow glowed off of   
everything. The trees threw down their leaves, fluttering through the team like their last   
ounce of hope. They needed to reform. They needed success. The looming forest about them   
seemed to trap them in, and their victories out. The maze of twisting trees, more solid and   
tangible than whatever they could come up with.  
  
And Voldemort sighed. He didn't even know what was the point of trying. Why was he trying   
to defeat the Outlaws, anyway?! It was originally Black Amiko's plan, who he knew he   
loathed the minute he heard her introduction. He wanted her to suffer. He wanted to exact   
his revenge. It would be too much work to kill her. He needed to accomplish far worse. Then   
he thought of it. It hit him like the Cloudscraper hit the streets of South City. Black   
Amiko wanted the Five gone. He didn't care the reason, that was her problem. The only   
reasonable thing to do in retaliation is, of course, to take away her victory. That was one   
of the key points of villianry. Victory is paradigm. To have it taken away would be   
disaster.  
  
He found his answer. Now, he needed a plan. He looked at the Yu-Gi-Oh! villains, who nodded   
to each other. They had a plan ready. All neatly wrapped and ready to launch whenever they   
needed it. Voldemort spoke.]  
  
Voldemort: This is it. We will strike them quickly and decisively.  
  
(Peter rose up from tending the flames, siding with Voldemort.)  
  
Peter: We won't be numbered with losses. This must be it, and then, we'll aim for Rantmon.  
  
(The Yu-Gi-Oh! villains nodded. Now was the time. If they can't succeed now, they came to   
one conclusion.)  
  
Malik: Should we fail, there's no escape. We'll be arrested, in the best case scenario.  
  
(Voldemort nodded. There was no turning back.)  
  
Voldemort: Agreed. Now, the plan. What shall it be?  
  
(Bakura nodded, and grinned. It was the most elaborate plan imaginable. They have taken   
intense scrutiny, theorizing every single outcome and possibility, even if the Gods   
themselves should interfere. Needless to say, they were absolutely sure there was a high   
chance of success. Thus was the plan formulated to finally send to Five into the depths of   
destruction. It would be implemented soon enough. It would be greater than anything the   
Five had felt before.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! The Enders! ::  
  
[It would be greater than anything the Five had felt before... Except for, perhaps, the   
Enders. They certainly were taking their tasks seriously as well. They knew they would   
succeed where the other failed. They won't just allow themselves to be arrested like the   
others. They would die for their task. Mostly because their individual prides were tainted.  
  
Sauron looked at his right hand, one finger less. He glared with complete disdain at the   
wound that a human girl inflicted. On their introduction, as well! It was a complete insult   
to him and his skill!  
  
Phage filed her nails, keeping them as sharp as possible. Someone survived after fighting   
her. An impossibility within itself. She could not make this stay. She would have to kill   
Davis. And quickly.  
  
Now, Knives wasn't in a good mood, either. His two angel arms seemed useless compared to   
the Cloudscraper. He couldn't kill one fourteen-year-old girl. It embarrassed him to think   
about it! He just shook his head in shame.  
  
Cell. Cell was in a better mood than the rest. Other than finding an opponent worthy enough   
to kill a horde of Cell Juniors, there was the prospect of finally being active that made   
him feel better than the rest.  
  
And they were all determined to take care of this problem. It was no longer just Rantmon's   
problem. They were now in a personal struggle against this nuisance. They, too, came up   
with their own plan to defeat the Five. With their immense powers, they didn't need much   
thought in it. They came up with a plan quickly. It didn't need to be scrutinized. It was,   
after all, the Enders doing this. It was guaranteed to work.]  
  
Sauron: Yes, we will be quick and efficient in this.  
  
Phage: Unless Rantmon wants to jump in as well like last time.  
  
(Cell and Knives nodded. They so discussed their plan's implementation. They grinned after   
an hour of such, proud of themselves. Cell then stood up and turned away, explaining over   
his shoulder.)  
  
Cell: I will go first and rile up underlings.  
  
(Sauron then muttered.)  
  
Sauron: Having fun, then?  
  
(Cell smiled and looked back.)  
  
Cell: Of course.  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! The Crew! ::  
  
(The sun rose again. Dawn. The first dawn since they met the Enders. They were already   
awake and well on their way onward. SSJ sat, disinterestedly steering the horses as the   
rest slept. He glanced inside, seeing Amiko leaning on Kensou, as Cindy occupied the seat   
and TM the floor. He glanced to his left, seeing Davis sleeping on his drowsily wandering   
chocobo.  
  
SSJ frowned. He sat alone on the seat, driving the horses onward as the grass about him   
became a brighter shade of green. The Forest were on both of his sides, but he saw he was   
finally nearing the far end of them. He was glad. He didn't want the forest looming over   
him any more.  
  
The sun rose higher, and the sky was brighter shade of blue. SSJ sighed. The clopping of   
the hooves filled the area as it continued onward. He then saw something in the distance. A   
town. Great. He shook the reigns, goading the horses faster. Davis' chocobo followed close   
behind.  
  
They raced faster, until they reached the town. SSJ was recognized it instantly. He wasn't   
surprised at the familiarity of his surroundings- that deja vu became commonplace. All   
around, he was surrounded with ancient, feudal Japan-esque buildings. He muttered under his   
breath.)  
  
SSJ: Looks like Sengoku Jidai... Inu Yasha...  
  
(He drove the wagon through the town, looking about the ancient city. It clearly was still   
being inhabited, since the torches around the buildings were still burning brightly,   
illuminating every dark crevice with leaping fingers. Not a single thing seemed to make the   
place run down in the least bit. Not a spot of dust or dirt anywhere. He then heard   
rustling. He turned and saw Cindy appear through the cloth and step out into the dirt.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting next to SSJ.)  
  
Cindy: Where are we now?  
  
SSJ: Sengoku Jidai. I don't think there's much reason to stay.  
  
(There was a crack. The horses pulled to a stop and the wagon nearly flipped onto its side,   
but managed to keep balance. One of its back wheels twirled humorously in the air as the   
entire wagon was tilted on a broken front wheel. TM, Amiko, and Kensou were on the dirt,   
jolted out of sleep. Davis, too, sat up in surprise, and the first thing he saw was the   
wagon.  
  
He sighed as SSJ and Cindy went to inspect the broken wheel. It was completely shattered,   
with splinters all over the place. Fate really did enjoy mocking them. Davis then looked   
about the town, and realized where they were.)  
  
Davis: We were going to abandon the wagon here, anyway.  
  
(Cindy and SSJ looked at Davis as Amiko, Kensou, and TM struggled to stretch out the   
soreness throughout them.)  
  
Davis: A river is nearby. We'll get to the river and boat to Hayden.  
  
(Cindy and SSJ nodded. They turned to the rest as Davis continued.)  
  
Davis: We can rest for now. We will be there quickly enough.  
  
(They all sighed. It has been a while since they actually rested. What, with a battle being   
held in South City almost immediately after they arrived, trying to rest in the Heretic   
village, having to fight for survival back on File Island... Hell, not even their vacation   
was much of a vacation once Dullahan decided to show up. They haven't rested since   
Hogwart's, which was a long way off. They definitely deserved this.  
  
As people started out of their houses, surprised at finding the wagon, the Crew and their   
bishounen and bishoujo disposed of the wagon. They gathered their belongings inside the   
wagon, and stored them away neatly in a plot hole. They returned to the town, whose   
inhabitants were busy tending the rice crops, and made their way to the inn.)  
  
***  
  
:: Sometime Later - Cell ::  
  
[Cell landed near the village of Sengoku Jidai. He smiled down at the village as his feet   
touched down on grass. Up ahead, he saw a large mansion, built with ancient Japanese   
traditional architecture. He shoved upon the wide doors, stepped into the courtyard, and   
was greeted by a comrade.  
  
He saw a man, covered with the white fur of an animal. In the center of the wide courtyard   
as a glowing hole in the middle of the ground. Rantmon's hooded face was seen through the   
hole. Naraku spoke to the green, tailed being.]  
  
Naraku: You have come.  
  
Cell: Yes, I have. I want your help.  
  
(Naraku looked, disbelieving at what Cell just said. Rantmon then spoke through the hole.)  
  
Rantmon: Cell, has the task been completed?  
  
(Cell shook his head.)  
  
Cell: Your Cloudscraper interrupted us last time. We will exterminate them later today.   
Until then, I'm having fun.  
  
(Rantmon grunted in approval, nodding his head. In a flash of light, the hole disappeared   
from the ground, rising away like smoke rising from ashes. The projection was gone, and the   
stone courtyard was solid under where the hole was.)  
  
Cell: Why are you here? What about the Council?  
  
(Naraku answered without a hint of emotion.)  
  
Naraku: The purpose of the Council was completed. A few of us have left, since you Enders   
are on the case.  
  
(Cell nodded.)  
  
Naraku: He has full confidence in your success.  
  
(Cell stepped up to and past Naraku. Without looking over his shoulder, he responded.)  
  
Cell: As if failure is possible?! Come on! We are going to toy with these kids, as you know.  
  
(Naraku nodded, and Cell relayed his plan.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! Inuyasha and Company! ::  
  
[At that moment, a white-haired demon, with dog ears, mind you, walked along the path   
towards Sengoku Jidai. Beside him lightly stepped a young girl wearing a school uniform,   
clutching her bow and arrow. Traveling with the two was a young kid with a fox tail, a   
priest with beads covering his right arm for some reason, and a young girl with a giant   
boomerang.  
  
They happily entered the village, just about done with their journey. It was of note to the   
town, that around the schoolgirl's neck was a full pearl-esque jewel. Not a scratch could   
be seen on the beautiful gem. They were glad, yet sad at once. All of them would have to   
leave each other. They held back their tears, drifting into the town.  
  
Finally, Kagome stopped walking. The others turned back to her, not quite knowing what to   
say.)  
  
Kagome: I guess... This is it.  
  
(The others simply stared at the ground as tears welled in the girl's eyes.)  
  
Kagome: We're done... We'll have to go our separate ways...  
  
(Shippou then approached Kagome, trying not to make her cry.)  
  
Shippou: Don't cry! We'll be together... Right?!  
  
(They all sighed, and stepped further into town. Just a few days before, all of this was a   
distant thought. Now, after Naraku died and they got the last shard of the Shikkon Jewel...  
  
There was a sudden crash elsewhere in the town, gigantic pieces of wood and stone flew into   
the sky. All of them were taken aback, and they dashed as fast as they could towards the   
source of the commotion.)  
  
***  
  
(SSJ leapt into the air, dodging the attack of a gigantic demon. It crashed into the room   
the six were just in, destroying everything in its wake. SSJ landed, and the other five   
landed beside him. This certainly was not strange or unexpected in the least bit.  
  
SSJ unwrapped his blade. TM got into his Battoujutsu stance.)  
  
SSJ: Damn this!  
  
TM: Sneaking up on us like that!  
  
(SSJ and TM dashed ahead of the others, ready to test the demon's strength. As the hulking   
demon reoriented itself on its six crawling, stick-like legs, SSJ and TM both slashed at   
the thing's hide.  
  
Their blades slid off its skin, hardly doing more than a scratch. The demon shook for a   
bit, and peered at the two with tiny head, red eyes ablaze. It flung its spike tail at the   
two. SSJ dodged, TM blocked.  
  
And then Davis jumped in, launching a meteor at it.)  
  
Davis: Try this!  
  
(The spiked meteor crashed into the beast. With an explosion, the beast was thrown back,   
through the wall of the inn. It crashed out the other side, crashing into another building.   
Cindy and Amiko aimed for its head after they leapt onto the roof, filling it with bullets   
and arrows.  
  
Blood flew everywhere. The creature thrashed in pain. The two were knocked off the roof.   
More dirt was thrown everywhere. Stone destroyed the surrounding houses. In the chaos,   
Kensou unsheathed one end of his katana and jabbed it into the already riddled head. One   
one last effort, it knocked Kensou into the air with its tail.  
  
Kensou flew forty feet into the sky as the others watched on. Then he was caught by a   
speeding red thing, and was next to Amiko, caught by Inuyasha. Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and   
Miroku arrived, staring at the bloody demon. A shadow fell over them all.  
  
They all looked up, and saw something circling in the sky. It was a dragon.  
  
They saw, even in its sillouhette, its glorious blue skin between the bones of the wings.   
Its face was blue, as was its underbody. The rest was brown, muscular and riddled with   
horns. The powerful tail shredded through the clouds as it descended upon them all, and   
they saw a man covered in fur standing on the head of the thing.)  
  
Amiko: Naraku!  
  
(The Inuyasha gang were taken aback. They were sure Inuyasha killed him! It happened just   
yesterday! But that wasn't what worried them the most.)  
  
Kensou: A dragon?! It... Can't be! They're supposed to be extinct!  
  
(Miroku, off balance, barely was able to mutter some words...)  
  
Miroku: Rith... The Awakener...  
  
(Naraku grinned under his shadow. The light from the sun was clearer than ever, and his   
disguise shimmered in the light. He then addressed them all, a sweat bead rolling down his   
chin.)  
  
Naraku: I say, we're having fun now, aren't we.  
  
(Suddenly, SSJ's yells filled the area.)  
  
SSJ: Shut up!  
  
(SSJ quickly raised his blade and dropped to the ground, about to leap forward and strike   
Naraku down. Before he could yell, the dragon's tail hit him directly to the gut. It swung   
around, and in an intelligent maneuver, hit him again directly into the ground. Everyone   
was taken aback as dirt flew into the air, and Naraku spoke again.)  
  
Naraku: Now, now, no need to be hasty.  
  
(As the Dragon turned its eyes to TM, he sheathed his sword, and stood passively, staring   
at Naraku.)  
  
TM: What is this all about?!  
  
(Naraku turned an eye to TM, chuckling to himself. Finally, he answered as a cold wind   
blew.)  
  
Naraku: Cell wants you all at my palace.  
  
(Inuyasha cut in, careful to restrain himself in front of the dragon.)  
  
Inuyasha: Shut the Hell up! I killed you! What is this about?!  
  
(Naraku answered without even turning an eye to Inuyasha.)  
  
Naraku: You will come, too.  
  
(Inuyasha yelled, eyes glaring with anger.)  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it! What makes you think I'd agree?!  
  
(Promptly, Inuyasha was slammed into the ground by Rith's tail. Everyone backed away as   
Naraku continued.)  
  
Naraku: It isn't a request. It's a command.  
  
(Rith then opened its mouth, filled with smoke. Kensou dashed at Amiko, catching her in his   
arms and leapt away. His cloak fluttered in the wind as flames flew from Rith's mouth. He   
barely dodged the blast as Cindy rolled away. They crashed down on Davis, who blocked with   
his arms.  
  
He was engulfed in a tremendous torrent of fire, pushed back and into a the inn that the   
previous legged beast tore apart. The building was caught in the flames, and soon enough,   
Davis could no longer take the immense heat. He was thrown back by the flames, out the   
other side, unconscious.  
  
Then, as everyone else was caught off guard, the dragon swung its tail about, knocking the   
rest off their feet. The ground rushed up and greeted them all with a painful thump. Naraku   
laughed, and the town was engulfed in the flames that swept from the inn. The dragon bore   
its teeth and bellowed into the sky, its rage seeping from every scale.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! Naraku's Palace! ::  
  
[It was cold. SSJ's head throbbed with pain as he peeled himself from the freezing wood   
floor. He looked about his room, finding himself alone. It also was dark. The only dim   
light that penetrated the room was wedged between the many cracks in the roof. He looked   
about where he was. An empty room. There was only a stack of hay that could be used as a   
bed, with a bowl of water nearby. He questioned the cleanliness of the water as he looked   
about the rest of the room. There was nothing else. The door! He saw the door! He dashed to   
the door, surprised to find no knob, no handle, no nothing.  
  
He was in a prison. He flung himself at the door. Nothing. He didn't even budge, and only a   
faint thump came from it. It was solid. He swore. Not only did it not help, but now his   
shoulder was throbbing in pain as well.  
  
He threw off his cloak, his shirt, and his armor, and he looked down on himself. Injuries   
and bruises covered his gut. He felt his back. Another bruise. He sighed, falling onto the   
floor. The coldness stung his skin, but at least his focus was no longer on the bruises.  
  
He lay on the hard floor, waiting for something to happen. There was a knock to the room   
next door. He heard shuffling and the clink of coins. It had to be TM. He breathed a sigh   
of relief. At least he wasn't alone. He donned his armor and shirt. The door then opened,   
and light flooded into the room. He covered his eyes, and in the doorway stood an orc,   
shadowed against the bright light. Great. Sauron's force was here.  
  
SSJ sighed, stepping up towards the orc, who led him outside. He saw the flames racing from   
the torches lining the halls. Stone lined the floor and walls. A genuine prison. He saw TM,   
sighing. SSJ then felt his belt, wondering why he felt lighter. The bishie-balls were gone.   
Even better. He saw Davis too, being shoved out of his room, barehanded, for once. He   
wasn't wearing his cape, and the armor covering his upper back was clear in the light.  
  
The moon shone bright in the dark sky, illuminating everything in a dark purple glow. The   
numerous stars were clear in the cleat sky, with nothing passing through.  
  
Cindy then appeared in the hall, appearing from the room past Davis'. Her clothes were   
soiled, dirty and her hair was a mess. She sighed, and SSJ came to the conclusion that they   
all were unarmed.  
  
The orcs, with their scimitars, goaded the group onward, and they all noticed two of them   
were missing. Where was Amiko or Kensou?!  
  
The four then came into a large room, carpeted with red. Chandeliers of candles brightened   
the room to a ridiculous brightness. There was a moment of pain when their eyes adjusted to   
the light. They said nothing as they were lined up in front of a throne, surrounded by   
orcs. Naraku sat, comfortable in his palace, sipping sake. He glanced at them all, clearly   
disturbed. He sighed, putting down his drink on the little table by his seat and stood.)  
  
Naraku: Nice to meet you all. I see we've had fun.  
  
(They all glared at Naraku, keenly aware of the many blades surrounding them.)  
  
Davis: Damn orcs.  
  
SSJ: Why are we here?!  
  
Cindy: And where's Amiko?!  
  
(Naraku sighed.)  
  
Naraku: It's quite a funny story, really. I expect them to be found by the Ringwraiths soon   
enough.  
  
(All of their glares were magnified at that point. SSJ stepped forward in a menacing tone,   
and the point of a spear came dangerously close to his neck.)  
  
SSJ: What's this all about?!  
  
(Naraku then laughed at the boy's question. Oh how he will delight in the game that Cell   
came up with.)  
  
Naraku: Well, we can't have you all running amok and ruining Rantmon's plan. We've finally   
succeeded at capturing you all, and now, we'll have fun for a bit.  
  
(SSJ was then jabbed in the gut by the butt of the spear, bounding back as the armor fought   
off the metal. He coughed, falling down on one knee, glaring at Naraku. Naraku sat back   
down in his throne. From their left, the four saw the Kagome, hands tied together, being   
shoved into the room. The four froze as Kagome was dragged to her feet, and the shining   
Shikkon necklace torn from her neck. She cried in resistance.)  
  
Kagome: No! Stop it!  
  
(The orcs ignored her, bringing the gem to the demon man. Naraku chuckled, tossing the gem   
up and catching it in his hand, the gem shining ever more. He then shattered the gem,   
ignoring Kagome's pleas. The power of the gem was freed again, and a flash of light   
enveloped them all. It dissipated, Naraku was grinning, holding five pieces of the Shikkon   
Jewel in the palm of his hand.)  
  
Naraku: The ancient memory of artifacts. That was stored inside the Shikkon Jewel.  
  
(He then contemplated. Finally he spoke.)  
  
Naraku: Ah! I want a useful relic. You three-  
  
(He pointed to Cindy, TM, and Davis.)  
  
Naraku: -Must bring to me the Books of Faith, Insight, Decay, Fire, and Life. I say I'll   
trade a shard of the jewel for each volume.  
  
(TM was taken aback. The Books... The words of worship, wind, waste, war, and wilding! That   
was from Magic again. He kept silent, glancing at Davis and Cindy.)  
  
Naraku: Of course, I can't give you your weapons. You have to do it unarmed.  
  
(Everyone could only look at Naraku in disbelief. Before Cindy could protest, Naraku   
interrupted.)  
  
Naraku: Go, if you want your friend to live.  
  
(At that point, TM, Cindy, and Davis were shoved out of the palace, struggling. A head   
poked through a door behind Naraku. Rith, the Awakener's head pushed out and the long neck   
was seen clearly. The tip of its head came close to SSJ's. It breathed a harsh wind at SSJ,   
who crouched in fear. The orcs pressed among SSJ, preventing him from running. TM, Davis,   
and Cindy needed no more motivation. They left, cursing amongst themselves. They were put   
into a carriage, dragged by a strange steed- it was a group of demons they met just   
yesterday, as it was a little past midnight now.)  
  
TM: What the Hell are those, anyway?!  
  
(An orc driving the carriage of decay answered.)  
  
Orc: They be a twisted mutation of an already freakish race- Stilvas.  
  
(TM's eyes widened with surprise. So that's why they looked familiar! Cindy glanced at TM.)  
  
Cindy: Didn't we kill one in Nibelheim?  
  
TM: Yeah...  
  
(And so, the carriage moved onward, into the darkness of the night. The palace shrunk as   
they dashed onward, back again to South City, and the Museum of Otaria...)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! Amiko and Kensou! ::  
  
[Amiko slept silently. Kensou, in his sleeveless red shirt, sat on a log before a campfire,   
waiting and contemplating. He watched the red flames dancing on the firewood before him.   
She slept peacefully unaware of the other's fate. She was blanketed under Kensou's cloak,   
warm in the cold night.  
  
Kensou then heard the patter of a steed, and the rumblings of a carriage. Quickly, he   
buried the fire to extinguish it, laying on the ground to wait for what should pass. It was   
dark, yet as his eyes adjusted, he clearly saw the outline of a carriage moving back   
North-East. Back to South City. He saw that the steed was rather strange, not being horses,   
having many legs, and a tail. He couldn't discern them in the darkness, and waited as they   
passed.  
  
All was silent again. Kensou stood, looking about. Then, unexpectedly, he heard a chirp. He   
jumped in surprise, turning back and finding the light shape of a bird- A chocobo. He saw   
the luggage it carried on its sides. It was Davis' chocobo! Brilliant! He patted the   
chocobo, and found Tenpi sitting on its back, as well as Mokona. He knew what he had to do.  
  
He stepped to Amiko and shook her in her sleep. Slowly, she awoke to the darkness   
surrounding her. She couldn't find where she was, or who awakened her. Kensou lit a match,   
revealing himself, before throwing it into what was left of the firewood. A weaker flame   
lit, and he spoke as Amiko drowsily regained consciousness.)  
  
Kensou: We must go now.  
  
(Amiko sat up, realizing she was clutching Kensou's cloak. She thrusted it back to Kensou,   
and he donned it again. He picked up his sheathed double-bladed katana, and strung it   
around his shoulder and back. The fire blew out as Amiko spoke.)  
  
Amiko: You know where they are?  
  
Kensou: I have an idea.  
  
(She looked Kensou in the eye, which was difficult as he was much taller than her.)  
  
Amiko: How?  
  
(Kensou then looked down on Amiko, smiling.)  
  
Kensou: Trust me.  
  
(The chocobo bowed to the ground, allowing Amiko and Kensou to jump on its back. Tenpi   
leapt into Amiko's arms. The two squealed with delight, as Mokona flew above them all. The   
chocobo stood on its feet, and Kensou shook the reigns. They were off, the chocobo's   
footsteps faintly sounding in the distance.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: MY WILL -  
  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Next time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: TM, Cindy, and Davis search for the mysterious Book of Fire!  
  
TM: What is hidden in the book is anyone's guess, sorta like the location of it as well.  
  
Davis: What happens when they must confront Black Amiko in order to retrieve it?  
  
Cindy: I think this'll turn out to be a shitty day...  
  
Kensou: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI! "Black Amiko's Ambition"  
  
---- 


	33. Black Amiko's Ambition

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: CHANGE THE WORLD -  
  
I want to change the world  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
bokura mezameru  
  
I want to change the world  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of TM, Cindy, and Davis appear in the foreground as scenes from the last   
episode play in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
TM: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Davis: Team Voldemort and the Enders plot some scheme of some sort.  
  
Cindy: And hey, we end up in Sengoku Jidai, and leave less than three hours later.  
  
TM: A crazy plot point takes place and we're captured by Naraku.  
  
Davis: And here we are, trying to get the books Naraku wants.  
  
(A chibi orc, which seems strange in itself, then appears on the screen. It looks about in   
confusion at its new surroundings. It then looks at the flashing scenes behind him.)  
  
Orc: What the bloody hell is this?!  
  
Cindy: It's hard to explain, but ANYWAY! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 33: Black Amiko's Ambition ----  
  
SSJ was thrown onto the floor of his prison. He was violently heaved upon the floor by the   
swarm of orcs, who proceeded to shut out the light and bar the door. They really didn't   
need to. He was so tired and full of pain, he didn't feel much like getting up. He coughed,   
wheezing in sore gasps. With all the effort he could muster, he pushed himself off the   
ground, and crawled to the wall to lean upon.  
  
He could barely keep his eyes open. He stared off dreamily at his surroundings, his eyes   
not adjusted yet to the profound darkness. Yet, he saw the walls, very smooth and without   
any openings. No escape was possible.  
  
Not that he could escape anyway, even if there was an escape route right ahead of him. A   
night of torture wasn't something easily recovered from. He was still reeling in pain from   
when they decided to send an electric current through him. His mouth was dry. His breathing   
was even more painful.  
  
There was a slight breeze. He was taken aback by the introduction of a cool wind. There had   
to be an opening! He glanced to his right, towards the wall opposite the door. He could see   
more now that his eyes adjusted. He shoved the pile of hay out of the way, and saw a small   
grate in the corner. Much too small for him to fit through. He sighed, propping himself to   
lean on the wall again.  
  
He sighed, breathing in the cold breeze. He blanketed himself in his cloak, providing only   
little warmth. Finally, he banged the back of his head on the wall and went to sleep. It   
was going to be a long night...  
  
***  
  
TM and company awoke to the black carriage coming to a sudden halt. They looked about the   
carriage, unsure about their surroundings. Then the memories flooded in of last night. They   
all sighed, because they knew a long day was ahead of them. The orc who drove the carriage   
goaded them out, and they again saw the stilvas in bright light. It was morning again, and   
they hadn't slept well at all.  
  
TM stepped onto the grass and helped Cindy down, as Davis leapt off the side of the   
carriage onto the grass. They were back in South City, and a massive reconstruction was   
taking place. Towering cranes filled the sky, rubble still covered parts of the city, and   
many, many workers were trying to figure out how to clean up the place.  
  
TM frowned. It would seem trivial, at this point in time, to ask for the whereabouts for   
artifacts. He then decided to seek help. "Bulma!" he called.  
  
And in a flash of red light, the blue-haired bishoujo appeared before TM, clearly worried   
as her attention was turned to the city. TM frowned at her as Cindy and Davis looked about   
the cleaning taking place. "This is terrible," she said. "The city is destroyed..."  
  
"Never mind that. Do you know where the Books can be found?"  
  
Bulma turned to TM, and nodded. She answered, "They should have been on display at the   
Museum of Otaria..."  
  
TM sighed, "Let's hope it still stands..."  
  
***  
  
Kagome wept. All the hard work gone to receive the completed Shikkon Jewel... The   
dangerous battle Inuyasha raged against Naraku... It was all for nothing! Naraku was still   
alive, and hard the Shikkon Jewel broken again! Just thinking about it again made her sob   
even more.  
  
Her tears ran through between her fingers, down the back of her hands and crashing onto the   
floor. Each solitary drip sounded like crystal cracking. She was so caught up in her   
emotions, she didn't hear anything come through the grate to her left. It wasn't until she   
heard the thing yell before realizing it was Myouga.  
  
She wiped her tears away and looked about for Myouga. How the heck did he get in the room?!   
She turned her head to her left, and saw the jumping, tiny flea. She moved towards him, and   
he leapt onto her hand. "Myouga!" she said in surprise.  
  
Myouga panted from having leapt so high, but finally he spoke, "This isn't a great place to   
be, isn't it?" Kagome then raised him to her ear as he continued, "Naraku plans to   
sacrifice you all, shortly! In front of the Outlaw leader, at that, in order to have fun!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback. Now it went from horrible to completely dismal. She couldn't   
escape, their weapons were taken, a dragon was inside the castle, and worse of all, Naraku   
had the shards of the jewel. Her spirits sank even further. Nothing Myouga could say could   
cheer her up now. She propped Myouga onto the floor, ignoring his speech, and leaned back   
on the wall to rest.  
  
Her death would come soon... She wept again.  
  
***  
  
TM, Cindy, and Davis stood outside the polished oaken doors of the Museum of Otaria. Cindy   
stared up at the towering building, partially collapsed from the Cloudscraper's rampage.   
The various turrets and buttresses of the gothic building seemed to insult the domes and   
futuristic style of the rest of the city. Davis looked on, hoping they could find what they   
needed.  
  
TM stepped forward, toward the doors. With a hand, he pressed the door to open it.  
  
With a creak, its hinges shattered, and the door fell onto the tile floor with an extremely   
dull thud that echoed through the building. Smoke and dust flew from the impact, as TM   
stared ahead with narrow eyes. Finally, he stepped inside, followed by Cindy and Davis.  
  
They looked about the abandoned museum, searching through the wide halls filled with many   
weapons used long ago. TM passed an orb, glowing in the darkness- the Mirari. Cindy passed   
a rather large weapon of war, gray and still pretty much useless- the Doom Canon. Davis   
came to an enclosed sepulture, broken glass spread across the area. The title of the   
exhibit read: "The Books of Mana - Faith, Insight, Decay, Fire, and Life".  
  
It was empty. The books were gone. He swore, calling TM and Cindy over. They came soon   
after as he said, "The books are gone."  
  
TM then remembered the events that had taken place. "It couldn't have been..."  
  
Cindy then added, as if reading his mind, "Black Amiko took them?"  
  
They sighed. It would be all the more difficult to search for Black Amiko, let alone   
getting the books. They turned and stepped to the entrance of the museum, looking at the   
bright sky.  
  
Then they saw someone step into the path of the sunlight streaming into the museum. He had   
a sword, with a furry piece wrapped around his shoulder. White hair streamed from his head,   
and two demonic eyes glared at them. "Sesshoumaru?!" TM yelled in surprise.  
  
The demon dog shrugged off the fact that they knew his name. He asked his pressing   
question, "Where is the Shikkon Jewel?"  
  
***  
  
Davis' chocobo sprinted along the marks left by the black carriage. It was a long way; the   
sun had been up for a while. The chocobo continued on, Kensou driving the bird onward.   
Amiko pressed herself back into Kensou, fighting the air pressing into her face.  
  
It has been like that for the past hours. There was a silence except for the light step of   
the chocobo and the rushing winds.  
  
Then they heard Mokona in the sky, "PUU!"  
  
Amiko and Kensou looked about, and heard the loud clops of other horses. They heard the   
rattling of metal. Then they saw, from behind came a dashing fleet of nine riders. Their   
black cloaks were clearly visible in the colorful grass and blue sky. "Nazgul!" said Amiko.  
  
Kensou swore, and spurred the chocobo onward. It paced faster, trying to distance itself   
from the rushing horsemen. They raised their black blades into the sky, slowly catching the   
chocobo. Kensou kicked the chocobo; it sprinted ever harder.  
  
But that didn't help. The Ringwraiths' demonic steeds were going all the more faster.   
Quickly, Amiko called her bow and arrows from the gem on her left hand. She caught it,   
docked an arrow, and aimed at the nearest Ringwraith.  
  
With a twang, the arrow flew from Amiko's bow, directly at the head of the Ringwraith.  
  
The arrow flew past, hitting the grass as the thing came ever closer. It had dodged the   
arrow, and raised its blade higher to strike down Amiko and Kensou.  
  
Then the Ringwraith lost its balance on the horse. The horse threw the undead being off as   
blood flew all over the area. Amiko saw an arrow in the thing's head- Kensou had taken one   
of her arrows and jabbed it into the horse's skull. "Keep shooting!" he yelled over the   
sound of the demonic horses.  
  
Amiko did just that. She took another arrow, and aimed for the next one, a distance to   
their left. She aimed directly at the horse's body, and let the arrow fly. It hit with   
precision, and the wraith was sent sprawling on the ground.  
  
She sighed, and saw the other ones pull back. That was good. The bow and arrows disappeared   
in a flash of light, and she turned ahead. She saw exactly what they were running from.   
Directly up ahead was a gigantic chasm. Much to wide for any horse to leap across.  
  
Kensou pulled on the reigns of the bird. It didn't obey. It went closer to the edge as   
Kensou tried to stop it, speaking in his native language, "Tomare!" (Subtitles: Stop!)  
  
The chocobo still didn't listen. The Black Riders came to a full stop just fifty feet   
away from the edge, and the chocobo leapt off the edge despite a resisting Amiko and Kensou.  
  
Then, feathers flew about the place. The chocobo spread its wings, shimmering in the light.   
Amiko and Kensou were taken aback as the chocobo glided over the chasm. Slowly, it was   
pulled down by gravity. The edge of the cliff came up dangerously fast. Amiko wasn't sure   
it would make it.  
  
Sand flew into the air as the bird barely caught onto the edge with its claws. Flapping its   
wings, it fought gravity and pulled itself onto the ledge. They made it! The chocobo   
continued again, and Mokona followed in the sky. Amiko hugged the chocobo in delight, as   
Kensou smiled. It raced onwards, towards Naraku's castle.  
  
***  
  
The sun hung high in the sky. Davis guessed it was ten o' clock. They have been awake for   
four or so hours. They sat in their black carriage again, following rather deep tracks of   
hard tires in the grass. The tire marks were deep, so only a truly heavy object could have   
made them.  
  
The stilvas raced on, following the tracks as the orc looked about with two watchful,   
though decaying, eyes. Shadows fell upon the carriage as clouds moved across the sun. With   
the three Outlaws was Sesshoumaru, sitting passively in the carriage. Strangely, no one   
felt threatened by the presence of the demon, let alone a demon with a sword. TM sat across   
from him, speaking, "So, we need to fetch the Books of Mana in order to get the Shikkon   
shards."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, contemplating. Cindy, sitting beside him, then asked, "Why are you   
looking for the jewel now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Cindy, and then looked at the empty space before him. "It doesn't   
matter now. Naraku is alive, and if he gets the Books, the jewel will be worthless against   
him."  
  
Davis then looked at Sesshoumaru with concern. "You were planning on fighting him?" he   
asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Davis, yet showed no true animosity. "Fight?" he repeated. "No. More   
like slaughtering him and taking his tattoo."  
  
The three exchanged glances. "Tatoo?" asked TM.  
  
"On his back, he has a tattoo which grants him amazing powers. It was once used to mark out   
heretics that fought against the Gods. It is the key to anti-mana, the Dark."  
  
They nodded to each other, not quite understanding what that meant. They had a feeling   
that SSJ would have known such a thing, given his lack of a life and more games played.   
The driving orc poked its head into the wagon. "Take a look, humans!" he called.  
  
Their conversation ceased. TM glanced at the others, then stood up and walked between the   
two rows of seats to the door of the carriage. He stepped out and looked ahead. The tire   
tracks led straight into the Forests of Krosa, and smoke climbed from the brambles. It had   
to be Black Amiko. "That's it," TM muttered.  
  
The carriage came to a stop just at the edge of the surprisingly dark and gloomy forest.   
TM, Cindy, Davis, and Sesshoumaru stepped off the carriage, staring at the forest. Black   
Amiko was in there, with the Books of Mana. They nodded at each other- well, Sesshoumaru   
didn't. They then stepped inside the forest, into the darkness, and into Black Amiko's web   
once more.  
  
***  
  
Black Amiko sat, her back against the thick trunk of a tree, her legs crossed with a book   
on her lap. It was an old and musty hard-bound book, its edges shining red. She sifted   
through its pages, taking in the ancient knowledge in the books. It was the book she held   
right at that moment that allowed her to light the fire illuminating the area, for the   
trees blocked most of the sun's light.  
  
All around, gold glittered as the various artifacts and treasures surrounded the area. She   
muttered to herself, testing her spells on the stack of burning wood before her, "Firebolt!"  
  
With a crack, a lightning-shaped bolt of fire raced towards the wood. There was a crack   
and an explosion of fire, and the wood was blackened with fire. Black Amiko grinned. She   
accomplished one of the Dark Digimon Tamer's favorite spells.  
  
She tried another spell, a quite useful one at that. She raised her hand, palm up, at an   
ancient hammer a distance away. With a closing of her fingers, she called the hammer   
towards her. It flew from its resting place, and landed in her hands.  
  
But that wasn't the spell. "Volcanic Hammer!" she yelled.  
  
The hammer burst in an aura of flames, not burning her hand at all. She hit a nearby tree   
with it, causing black splinters to go flying from a mess quickly made. She smiled even   
wider. She then turned to the last page of the book, for she had already read the entire   
book- except for one spell. The words sprang out at her as she read them aloud, "Beware, do   
not allow your mind to be imprisoned. Passions can't be shackled by laws or mastered with   
logic. The choice is freedom or death."  
  
She smirked at the words. "Quite fitting words of war."  
  
She then looked at the spell. It actually needed an incantation! She saw a block of black   
in the middle of the page. Was that the incantation? A simple box? She pressed her face   
closer to it, and was surprised to find that it wasn't just a box.  
  
The incantation was written incredibly small. She wouldn't have seen the many tiny strokes   
if not for barely noticing gaps in the middle of the block. She pulled forth a magnifying   
glass and looked at the letters.  
  
Lines flew across each symbol. Certainly, it wasn't English, Japanese, German, Elvish, the   
Black Language of Mordor, or Mokona, of which she fluently spoke all but the latter. (She   
absolutely refused to speak the language of a white, furry ball.) It was written in the   
language of ancients, with an insanely long incantation. She knew only a bit of the ancient   
language, and only could decipher just a few blocks of it. She swore, "How the Hell will I   
master this now..." And then something caught her eye. "Huh?!"  
  
She saw a small sentence at the bottom of the page. Using her magnifying glass, she read   
it aloud, "Only the passionate will know the secret of the words. War is not a tool of the   
rational or the orderly. Red must be paid." Red...? ...Blood?  
  
She turned to behind the last page, as if expecting more text to be there. It was   
completely blank, save for a circle in the middle of the page. She had a tiny notion. She   
bit her finger, and saw blood flow out. Not knowing quite what to do, she pressed her   
bloody finger on to the page, directly in the middle of the circle.  
  
She was surprised to find she couldn't move her finger from the page. Blood flowed from her   
finger and spread across the page. Her finger felt weaker as more blood flowed through. She   
saw that the blood didn't spread normally, but it flowed through the page in set streams   
and lines. She was surprised to see that the Rood Inverse formed with her blood in the   
middle of the circle. Red letters then appeared on the top of the page, and her finger was   
released from the page.  
  
She shook and kissed her finger in pain, her hand weak from the loss of blood. She read   
aloud the words, "Truly, you soul is passionate."  
  
She muttered to herself, "Well, at least passionate enough to test a random idea."  
  
She read again, "The words of war shall thus be given."  
  
(he pages turned back, and the black box was clear again. However, red was inside the box.   
Certain letters glowed red from her blood, and clearly, five words could be read in the   
black box, magnified enough to be readable. She was surprised to find that they were now in   
English. 'It's mostly a feint? Those ancients created a good defense.'  
  
She then read the red text, "'I call for true chaos'... Hmm... Lame, cliché words of war if   
you ask me."  
  
She sighed. Perhaps she should have read the blue one first, being the Book of Insight and   
all. She then heard rustling of trees. She turned about, and saw the leaves brush aside and   
someone step into the light. She didn't hear them before! She was too drawn into the book!  
  
She leapt away, to the other side of the fire. She saw a familiar face appear from the   
shadows, young, blue eyed, and hair slicked back. TM stepped forward, spotting Black Amiko,   
and other rustlings were heard. "You!" she blurted out.  
  
TM grinned as he said, "We finally found you."  
  
Davis, Cindy, and Sesshoumaru stepped into the light as well. Black Amiko assessed her   
situation, cursing to herself, 'You moron. How could you let them sneak up on you?! You are   
outmatched. Think of a plan!'  
  
"I'm pretty sure you have the Books of Mana," said Davis.  
  
Cindy added, "We need them now!"  
  
Black Amiko glared at them. The Books of Mana?! Why would she give them up?! She sighed,   
"I'm afraid that you won't be getting them."  
  
She then saw that they haven't noticed the stack of books just beside them. She raised a   
palm, and quickly, they all flew towards her with the closing of her fingers. Everyone was   
taken aback. "A telekinetic?!" Cindy said in surprise.  
  
Black Amiko grinned. "Yeah, I am."  
  
TM, Cindy, and Davis gritted their teeth. Black Amiko held the books in her hand, and   
spoke with an advantage, "I'll be willing to trade these books, as long as I get something   
in return."  
  
The three sighed. Not another trade! Cindy glared at Black Amiko, speaking for the rest,   
"We're kinda tired of striking deals..."  
  
"Hm. Then I guess I won't be giving these."  
  
They all sighed. Davis then glared at Black Amiko. "Why did you take the artifacts, anyway?"  
  
Black Amiko smiled and answered, "I never thought you'd ask. You don't know my plans, and I   
doubt you all have the time to stop it..."  
  
Everyone was silent, Black Amiko held her breath, and then spoke with frightfully serious   
eyes, "I plan on having complete knowledge on all magic. Every spell- every word- every   
single incantation. I will know it all."  
  
They all were taken aback. What an impossible, insane plan! TM stepped forward, yelling,   
"What kind of plan is that?! Are you completely insane?"  
  
Black Amiko's intense eyes shown clearly in the firelight. She held up the Book of Fire.   
She continued, "Insane? Impossible? No. I already have mastered every spell in the Book of   
Fire. That's one fifth of every spell in existence. If I can easily master every red spell,   
the other spells are just a stepping stone away."  
  
Everyone stared at Black Amiko with narrow eyes. Davis then spoke; everyone diverted their   
attention to him, "Why? Why do you want to control magic?"  
  
Once more, Black Amiko smiled at the fools. "Power," she said with emphasis. "Power for   
when I will destroy this world's Master."  
  
Everyone was silent. TM finally mustered the calm to say, "...Master?!"  
  
She answered, "Above the Six Gods, there is a higher being. Higher than any of the awakened   
dragons, higher than everything- Except Rantmon. It is from her that this world was managed   
in Rantmon's absence. She is directly connected to the world, hidden within its nature. You   
could argue that she is Nature itself. It is her that created me. Created me, based on your   
friend, White Amiko."  
  
TM then angrily yelled, "What the Hell does that mean?! You and Dark SSJ both said you all   
were based off the other- What, does that mean you both are copies of SSJ and Amiko?!"  
  
Black was silent. She finally spoke, eyes serious, "If you want to really know our   
origins... Why not speak to her, the Master?"  
  
They all were then silent. Black then spoke, their shadows dancing around the trees, "These   
books- I'd be willing to trade them for another power... Give me all of your money. All of   
it. Money is power, a power stronger than all of magic."  
  
They were all silent. TM couldn't believe the unbelievable offer. He had finally amassed   
several quadrillion dollars again! It took him another sixteen chapters to do so! He   
sighed. There was no escaping it. They needed the books, and SSJ needed to be saved. He   
pulled out his checkbook, scribbled everything about his bank account on a piece of paper.   
He then shoved it into Black Amiko's hand. She, in turn, handed the Books to him. Everyone   
glanced at Black Amiko. "I'm not one to lie," she said. "Those are the real things."  
  
TM then gave a book to Cindy, and handing two to Davis to carry. They then glanced back at   
Black Amiko, turning about and walking into the shadows again. Black Amiko then pocketed   
the checkbook, turned around, and saw Sesshoumaru. "Get the books back," she commanded,   
"and you may keep the Shikkon Jewel."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded to her. "Yes, Black Mistress. I shall do was demanded."  
  
Sesshoumaru then dashed to follow the three out of the forest, Black Amiko smiling with   
delight. The light went out- the wood had depleted and only ash lay in the center of the   
dirt hole dug up. Her plan certainly was a good one, this time around.  
  
***  
  
SSJ slept peacefully on the wall of his cell. He hadn't moved since midnight, except for   
the contractions and expansions of his lungs. He didn't hear the knockings on the door that   
echoed throughout the cell. He didn't hear the door opened or the footsteps of someone   
walking in. He didn't even hear the clinking of metal scimitars. He was only jolted awake   
when he was tossed away from the wall and onto the cold floor.  
  
Quickly awake, he turned his head to see his awakener- an Uruk-Hai. It held its scimitar to   
his neck. SSJ edged back, getting to his feet and stepping away from the blade. He came   
into the hallway, and saw himself surrounded with orcs again. Once more, they spurred him   
through the stone hallway, the sun shining brightly overhead.  
  
He came to the carpeted room again. He was pushed onward, and stood in front of Naraku   
once more. Naraku grinned. "What is this about?" SSJ groaned. "More torment?"  
  
Naraku shook his head, still grinning stupidly. "No," he replied. "Well, not the kind you   
would imagine."  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers, and SSJ noticed, for the first time, that there was a flowing   
curtain behind the throne Naraku sat in. It raised up, light pouring under it and into the   
room behind. SSJ's eyes widened with surprise when he saw what was behind the curtain.  
  
He saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, chained to the wall opposite him. They   
were chained within a backroom of polished wood, everywhere shining. They were all clearly   
aware of their surroundings. Kagome was crying. Inuyasha stood, depressed. Shippou couldn't   
stand it. Sango, too, had a river of tears flowing from her eyes, and Miroku stared   
dejectedly at the ground.  
  
And within the room was Rith, the Awakener. SSJ didn't need much thinking to figure out   
what he would witness. "Dear God..."  
  
"Consider this your lucky day," Naraku proudly announced. "You won't be the one to suffer   
the fate of these ones!"  
  
Rith bellowed into the sky. SSJ stood were he was, staring wide-eyed at the horror which   
would unfold. He couldn't stand it, either. The orcs surrounded him, weapons drawn. He was   
unarmed, and his fists would be absolutely useless. His intelligence, pointless, slow, and   
unreliable in such a situation. He could not do anything. He saw Rith bare its teeth, and   
could only yell in protest in random Japanese, "YAMERO!" (Subtitles: STOP!)  
  
Yet, the dragon did not stop. Elsewhere, Cell sat in his solitary room, watching the scene   
unfold with excited eyes. He chuckled, happy to see SSJ suffer. Back at Rith, saliva fell   
to the floor as its teeth remained bared. There was no hope. Rith pressed its face closer   
to its first target- Sango. "Iya!" she screamed. (Subtitles: No!)  
  
Naraku could only smile. SSJ's face twisted and contorted, growing ever the more hateful.   
Rith raised its head in preparation to tear through Sango and eat her as she stood. SSJ   
yelled once more, his screams echoing throughout the entire castle, "YAMERO!"  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: FUKAI MORI -  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Holy crap, what's going to happen?  
  
Amiko: Damn you, and your cliffhangers!  
  
Kensou: Anyway, next time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
(Kensou's chibi self then turned to SSJ.)  
  
Kensou: I did that correctly, right?  
  
(SSJ nodded, and then TM continued.)  
  
TM: Will we reach Naraku in time to take back the Jewel?  
  
Davis: What will happen with Sesshoumaru and his quest for the Shikkon Jewel?  
  
Cindy: And when will Amiko and Kensou return and will they help this situation?!  
  
All: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "A Man's Back"  
  
---- 


	34. A Man's Back

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: GRIP! -  
  
Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda  
Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku  
Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
  
Mezameyou kono shunkan wo  
Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou  
Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou  
Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda?!  
Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou  
  
Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of SSJ, Amiko, and Kensou appear in the foreground as scenes from the   
last episode play in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Last time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Possibly the most scene changes ever!  
  
Kensou: In one ring, TM, Cindy, and Davis try to find the Books of Mana. They arrive at the   
Museum of Otaria only to find Black Amiko took the Books and Sesshoumaru wants the Shikkon   
Jewel. They catch Black Amiko, and for the low price of several quadrillion dollars get the   
books.  
  
Amiko: And in the other corner, Kensou and I race to get to Naraku's castle. But guess what   
shows up to chase us? Ringwraiths chase us off a cliff, but hey, the chocobo can FLY! So   
now, we're heading off to SSJ's aide!  
  
SSJ: And I am currently in a dramatic situation where Sango is about to be eaten by Rith,   
the Awakener. How the Hell will this end?  
  
Amiko: So on with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 34: A Man's Back ----  
  
SSJ yelled at the top of his lungs for them to stop. His eyes were wide, his pupils shot,   
and his teeth bared and clenched. His muscles were tense, as he balled his hands into   
fists. He breathed heavily the cold air.  
  
He yelled once more, this time giving Naraku, in his kimono, a hateful glare. His voice was   
tense and angry, even with the throng of orcs pushing him back, "Naraku. Stop this now."  
  
But Naraku only laughed at the proposal, "You must be pretty prideful now, ordering me like   
that!"  
  
SSJ's eyes narrowed even more, his face with many folds. "Stop it."  
  
Naraku noticed the eyes. He smirked even more. He glanced from Rith, ready to tear through   
Sango, then back at SSJ. "Think your scary leer can help?" he mocked. "It won't help that   
girl from dying... Rith! Do it!"  
  
The dragon turned its head to Naraku, nodded and lunged its head at the screaming Sango.   
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku were frozen in fear. SSJ could no longer feel any   
more sympathy for Sango as dust, sawdust, and wood pieces flew everywhere. His entire mind   
was filled only with hatred. Just as he was about to drop to his feet and pounce on Naraku,   
the dust cleared, and he saw Sango was still alive. He also saw the Lord of the Rings   
grasping Rith's snout, standing before the girl. Sauron turned to Naraku, and violently   
chastised him, "You must be truly moronic, Naraku, if you would soil Rith like this."  
  
Naraku stepped back from his throne, his back to SSJ. Sauron glared at Naraku through his   
helm. Naraku stammered, "But- This has nothing to do with you!"  
  
Sauron didn't answer that. He glanced at the wall across the room. "Cell, you're an Ender,"   
he said. "You spoil our rank by this petty insult to Rith."  
  
The wall broke open, and there was Cell, sitting cross-legged on the smooth wood floor. SSJ   
was blank of mind, not knowing exactly what to do anymore. But Sauron continued still,   
"Rith can not be used in such a degrading way. It is a legendary Hybrid Dragon, and you   
insult it's power with simple execution!"  
  
Cell stood, and as if like a marionette, walked unbalanced towards Sauron. It was as if he   
moved against his will. "Stop puppeteer me!" he yelled at Sauron.  
  
There was a loud boom. Cell punched himself in the face. SSJ was puzzled over the   
situation, but finally came to the only conclusion possible. He looked at Sauron and said,   
"You're a psychic."  
  
Sauron then noticed SSJ for the first time. He replied in his serious tone, "Yes. I can dig   
into people's minds and take control. I am a telepath and a telekinetic, one of the few in   
the world. But never mind that. Naraku, Cell..."  
  
Naraku stepped back again. Sauron patted the dragon, and then shooed it away. Rith obliged,   
tearing the roof with its wings, and speeding into the sky. It was gone and sawdust flew   
everywhere. Giant shards of wood and stone fell to the floor before Sauron. "The games are   
over," he muttered. "We will capture the Five and return to Rantmon."  
  
Cell was forced to oblige. Naraku got to his knees and bowed to Sauron. He pleaded for   
mercy and apologized, "I'm sorry! I will do as ordered!"  
  
Sauron glared once more at the two miscreants. His glare, for an instant, flickered on SSJ,   
and then spoke to his orcs surrounding SSJ, "Throw him into the pit until his friends   
arrive."  
  
Sauron turned and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. SSJ looked at where the Dark Lord once   
was, and muttered to himself, 'A ninja, too? What has Rantmon done?!'  
  
With that, the group of orcs pushed him back. One went by the door, but pressed its hands   
on the ground. A trap door opened, and a flight of stairs into darkness lay before him. He   
was shoved, and he tumbled down the flight of stone steps. He hit the ground, reeling with   
pain.  
  
He could barely move is eyes to see the trap door shut above him, and he was plunged into   
darkness. He was alone, in darkness, and no one was nearby. Or was there?  
  
He heard rustlings a distance away. He was frozen with fear. He mustered whatever strength   
he had and turn his head frantically around the room. He then saw a faint black figure   
standing above him. He then heard a voice, "What's this...? Can it be you...?!"  
  
***  
  
Cindy, Davis, and TM sat with Sesshoumaru inside their black carriage. The red stilvas   
raced onward, their manes of spikes glistening in the sun. It was now one o' clock, and   
Naraku's palace was seen in the distance. They each clutched at the books they held, hoping   
they weren't too late for anything. The orc driving the decaying carriage didn't mind much   
of anything, ignoring all the mud the stilvas threw in their wake.  
  
Then there was a crash. Cindy and company, along with Sesshoumaru, stuck their heads out of   
the carriage, and saw dragon wings tearing from the castle. The magnificent blue and brown   
shone as the head also tore from the castle roof. Its horns menaced at them as it bellowed   
into the sky, flapped its wings, and leapt away into the sky. It glided away and   
disappeared from view, stunning everyone. "What the Hell is going on?!" TM yelled.  
  
"The dragon!" Cindy said. She then wondered, "Is SSJ alright?!"  
  
"Get us there faster!" Davis demanded.  
  
The orc obliged, whipping the stilvas. Davis and TM were thrown back to their seats, and   
Cindy landed between the two. Sesshoumaru still stood at the opening of the carriage,   
staring at Rith's flight path. He thought to himself, quite aware of Black Amiko's demand,   
'Damn... Naraku might not be in the mood to bargain after that...'  
  
And the carriage went ahead, through the grass and towards the castle.  
  
Before long, they arrived and came to a grinding halt upon Naraku's stone courtyard. TM was   
the first to leap off, followed by Cindy and Davis, all clutching books. Sesshoumaru also   
was about to step off, if the orc did not stop him. "You are not permitted to enter," said   
the orc.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at the comment. He then muttered, "I'd like to see you enforce that."  
  
Blood flew into the air and fell about the place. Blood rained on the stilvas, whose thick   
hides prevented them from feeling the wet, thick liquid. Sesshoumaru stood, hands bloody.   
His arm tore straight through the orc's chest. The orc was taken aback. Its veins were   
still pumping blood, even though his heart was in Sesshoumaru's hands, behind the thing's   
back. Before he could scream in pain, the demon painfully tore out the thing's vocal cords   
with his free hand, while crushing the bloody heart within his hands.  
  
He pulled his hands out, blood drenching his arms. The body lay before him, on the coach of   
the carriage, just behind the steeds. Not caring much, he left it there to decay all the   
more faster. He leapt off the carriage with his demonic strength, stepped inside the   
palace, and followed the three. He muttered to himself, "I won't fail you. No matter what."  
  
***  
  
TM, Cindy, and Davis found a group of orcs sooner. Before they could reply, they quickly   
were swarmed with the brooding creatures. They held their scimitars tight, ready to kill   
them. TM, Cindy, and Davis glanced about, not quite understanding their situation. TM was   
angry, to say the least. His hard earned (though illegally earned) money was gone, he was   
carrying books like an old, haggish librarian, and Naraku's pride was pissing him off. He   
finally spoke in a low, serious voice, much different from his normal one, "Get out of our   
way. We're here to see Naraku."  
  
The orcs' scimitars suddenly moved, and their blades were just a few inches from TM's flesh   
all around. TM's eyes did not change. He didn't care. He didn't want to be bothered. "If   
you kill me, I will destroy the books," he threatened. "Naraku won't be happy then, will   
he?"  
  
The orcs hesitated. Certainly, they knew of Naraku's power. Sauron was were their   
allegiance lay, but Naraku still could kill them easily. Still, they obliged, putting their   
blades away and pushing them towards Naraku.  
  
The three were surprised to see the state of the carpeted room. The chandeliers lay in   
pieces on the ground, its brilliant metal works dented, and its crystals spread over the   
ground in sharp shards. There was a gigantic hole in the ceiling, which they guessed was   
caused by the dragon. Dust was still falling from the ceiling, and stone and wood dirtied   
the floor. They noticed on the opposite wall that it was deeper from before. There was   
another room behind the throne, though it was empty, save for indents from large   
footprints and various chains on the wall.  
  
In the middle of the mess, they saw Naraku, clearly disturbed. He heard them coming. He   
turned around, eyes still shadowed. He then spoke, trying to level his voice, "You have the   
books?"  
  
They all nodded, raising the five books in the air. Naraku glanced at each once. It was   
impossible to copy the Books, he knew. He's seen his comrades try... He shook the memory   
from his mind. He stepped to them all, the shards of the jewel clinking in his hand. He put   
the shards on the floor, and stepped back. There was a pause.  
  
Cindy was the first to step forward and place her book on the ground. TM and Davis followed   
suit, piling their books on top of hers. As TM stepped back, he took the shards in his   
hand. Their deal was done. There was nothing more to do... It was then the realization   
dawned on him. "Damn," he swore.  
  
Cindy and Davis glanced at him, as their path outside was barred by the army of orcs,   
scimitars in hand again. Naraku smiled, as the boy was fast in figuring out the flaw. Davis   
and Cindy were puzzled. Why couldn't they go? They had done as he asked. Why didn't he live   
up to his end... Then Davis, too, realized their folly, "Our leave was never part of the   
deal."  
  
Naraku smiled. He confirmed, "Precisely. That's because you won't be escaping."  
  
They all swore. "Damn!" Cindy said in anger. "All that was for nothing."  
  
Naraku turned away from the minions. He commanded as he looked at the hole in the ceiling,   
"Imprisonment sounds fine for now."  
  
***  
  
Naraku's Palace loomed before them, in the middle of a clearing in a small forest. Amiko   
sat at the base of a tall tree, squinting at the castle. Kensou stood a distance above her   
in the tree, also inspecting the castle. Amiko gulped at what they were risking.  
  
They were risking their lives in order to help SSJ and company. She didn't even know where   
they were, and they were planning to break in and take her friends back. Come to think of   
it, she didn't even know if they still had their needed weapons. This was not going to be   
an easy or safe task.  
  
She looked up at Kensou. He stopped turning his head and leapt down onto the ground, his   
chain mail armor ringing loudly in the quiet forest. He then pulled off his gloves, off the   
sleeves of his cloak, and off the ragged cloak itself. He was only in his sleeveless red   
shirt, black pants, and boots now, as he turned to her. He said, "We can't be stealthy with   
my cloak."  
  
Kensou then thought about it, and against his better thoughts, took off his armor as well.   
Amiko was disturbed by this. She asked, "Are you going to be okay, Kensou?"  
  
Kensou nodded, then turned to Amiko, as if to say 'You should be concerned about yourself.'   
She pulled out a ribbon from her shoes and tied her hair back into a pony tail before   
materializing her eskudo armor and bow and arrows, along with her shield, which she   
attached to the back of her left forearm. She glanced at Kensou again, and sighed, "Okay.   
I'm ready."  
  
But just as the two were ready to leap and dash through the tall grass towards the palace,   
Kensou felt a sharp, jabbing pain in the back of his neck. It felt like a flea, which he   
smacked with his hand. He then pulled what he just crushed off his neck, and put it in the   
center of his palm. Amiko took a look, and she was surprised to find a small, miniature   
person with extra limbs. "Myouga the Flea!" she blurted aloud.  
  
Kensou looked at her. "You know him?"  
  
"I know OF him."  
  
The two waited for Myouga to recover. As he slowly got his act together, he looked up at   
Kensou and Amiko. He then said in surprise, "Ah...! So you *are* the last Outlaw!"  
  
Amiko looked at the thing with inquisitive eyes. "...Last?"  
  
Myouga caught his breath as Kensou rubbed the back of his neck, muttering various   
obscenities in Japanese. The tiny man bowed in apology, speaking in his most polite tone   
possible, "I apologize, young man, but I tried to get your attention!" He then turned to   
Amiko, completely serious. "You see, your friends are imprisoned at the very moment, with   
your leader sent to the pit!"  
  
Amiko didn't reply. This was terrible! Her friends were now in cold, hard cells, and SSJ   
was in the pit... "What's the pit?" she asked, quite confused.  
  
"It's terrible down there! I've seen it! They imprison the worst of their enemies in there,   
along with the very worst demons possible!"  
  
Amiko's skin paled. Her mouth went dry. She could only imagine what SSJ might have been   
going through right now. Her eyes fell to the grass under her feet for a moment, but then   
she lifted her head and asked, "Myouga, where're they keeping the weapons? Inform Inuyasha   
of our plan when I tell you."  
  
Myouga nodded, amazed by her determination. "You do know that the Enders are in there,   
ready to kill you if they need to."  
  
Amiko weakly grinned. Looks like everything was relying on her and Kensou at that very   
moment.  
  
***  
  
SSJ sat, leaning against a wall. He sighed, examining the person before him in the very dim   
room. The old man, with his white beard full of dirt, his spectacles broken, and his pointy   
hat laid aside, sat before SSJ, weakly kindling a fire with a broken wand. Albus Dumbledore   
was having a terrifically terrible time trying to add heat to the cold room. SSJ glanced   
about the room, finding the dead bodies of the demons the aged wizard killed before SSJ   
arrived. SSJ could only wonder what had happened during the time after they left Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sat by his side, worried over the elder. She had been left to him on his belt, and   
he was quite glad that she was there in this time. She pulled out her wand and called out a   
spell to light the firewood again, illuminating the room thus further. Her face was sunken   
in sadness over the man's condition. SSJ threw her an empathetic glance, but very bluntly   
asked his question, "What happened at Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione turned to SSJ and began, "Maybe you shouldn't-"  
  
Dumbledore stopped her, smiling weakly and explaining., "Quite a lot of things happened.   
The school was destroyed."  
  
SSJ and Hermione couldn't contain their surprise at all. Hermione cupped her hands over her   
mouth, tears welling in her eyes. SSJ's wide eyes eventually narrowed into a glare aimed at   
the fire. "Why?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, taking off his spectacles and wiping them with a cloth. The glass fell   
and hit the floor with a loud ching. He explained, putting his spectacles into his pocket,   
"Just a few days after you left, we had a visit from... Rantmon himself."  
  
SSJ had to struggle to contain his anger at that point. Not even he was gifted with the   
"privilege" of meeting Rantmon yet, and that bastard shows up at a school?! Hermione   
noticed SSJ's anger quite clearly. She muttered, "Terrible..."  
  
"Yes, it was," Dumbledore continued. "He demanded we do his bidding, and told us all to   
search for the God of Earth's domain."  
  
SSJ pulled himself from his little world, looking up from the dying fire, and at the man.   
"The God of Earth?! He's using wizards to locate the God?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It was wizards who served the God of Earth in ancient times. The   
gateway to the mana pool was opened the God of Earth, who led the first wizards to use   
magic. That is why Rantmon wanted to use us. But... The second that we conceded and left in   
search of the God, the place degenerated into chaos."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. This was too terrible to believe. She then spoke with a shaky   
voice, "What happened? How can the school fall so quickly?"  
  
Dumbledore then looked up at the ceiling of the pit they were in, and spoke with a weak   
voice, "Hogwarts was the seal to Rith. Underneath everything, Rith was sealed. It tore   
out of its seal, crashing through the foundation of the school, and simply tore the school   
into pieces."  
  
SSJ's eyes averted to the ground. He pieced together the story, "And once you learned about   
this, you tried to stop Rantmon. Then, you were put here?"  
  
Dumbledore meekly nodded. SSJ gritted his teeth. Terrible. This was truly terrible.  
  
***  
  
Amiko silently slipped through the halls of Naraku's castle, carefully aware of everything   
around her. She didn't want to get caught now. She was anxious to find out whether her   
friends were okay. But she didn't let either get to her. She was calm and collected as she   
sneaked through the enemy territory.  
  
Now, she pressed her back to the wall of a corner. Myouga jumped off her shoulder and took   
a glance down the hall. He whispered for her to dash past. She did, and was on the opposite   
side of the intersection in less than a second. Her shoes dangled off her backpack as she   
went through the palace in only her socks. She hardly made an audible sound as she passed   
through in search of the team's weapons.  
  
Kensou was elsewhere, quietly, tensely walking about the building. He wanted to avoid   
confrontation. He didn't want to attract attention and foil Amiko's plan. Yet, he gripped   
his double-blades tightly, as if a fight was inevitable.  
  
He was searching for the cells, with Mokona as his guide. Mokona sat on the teen's head,   
carefully noticing anything and everything of importance, and steering Kensou's attention   
to each. Thanks to him, they avoided the myriad of traps that now lay behind their path.  
  
The two teams were advancing onward, ready for anything. Without confrontation, Amiko came   
to a heavily barred door. Opening it and stepping inside, she found the weapons room,   
stockpiled with every weapon imaginable: guns, shurikens, blades, lances, bombs... Kensou,   
meanwhile, heard the sounds of orcish grunts, and hid behind a large pillar that was in   
plain sight of an intersection leading to a stone wall and concrete paths. He could tell   
the cells were close.  
  
Amiko sifted through the weapons room, finding whatever weapons the Crew owned. She took   
the Hellfire sword from the rack of swords, the Meteor Gloves from a bare table, Hiko's   
Sword also from the sword rack, and the many revolvers of Cindy from holsters. She, too,   
found the many bishie balls hidden in a pot, but she simply had no way to carry all of them.  
  
She then had an idea. She called her bishounen. With a flash of red, all of them (it was a   
pretty big room) appeared around her. She said, "Everyone, take these into the waiting room."  
  
The bishounen sighed, as they weren't being summoned, but they assented, and did so, and   
the weapons were gone without hassle.  
  
Meanwhile, Kensou's blade was drenched with blood. In less than half a minute, every orc   
around the cells was a bloody mess. He panted, for he was tired from the silent   
assassination. He then sliced through the locks of the doors, opening them to his surprised   
comrades one by one.  
  
Eventually, they all stood outside their cells, awaiting Amiko's rendezvous. Cindy was   
hugging Mokona fervently, as TM and Davis prepared themselves for an immense battle. TM was   
clutching his single bishie ball of Bulma, glad he kept it in his armlet. Amiko came   
quickly with Myouga. "Here are the weapons," she announced.  
  
In a flash of red, TM's sword materialized in his hands. Davis was quickly pulling on his   
metal gloves, sparking with energy. Cindy was reloading her revolvers, ready for anything.   
Their bishie balls were returned, and so were their old strength. Now they were prepared.  
  
TM raised a clenched fist. He then said, "Now, we save SSJ and get out of here!"  
  
Everyone smiled with anticipation. Amiko turned to Myouga and asked, "Where's the pit?"  
  
Myouga answered, and they dashed forward to meet their opposition. The alarm was sounded.   
Bells rang throughout the building. Orcs rushed to meet them head-on. They were sliced to   
bits with a Zero Slash, burned and crushed with raining meteors, torn as bullets crashed   
into them, and their blood flew about when arrows met their faces. Kensou, too, helped, as   
his two blades took up the posterior defense. They raced onwards, dearly hoping that SSJ   
was okay.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sat in his cell, quite relieved about Sango's survival. But still, he was angry.   
That Naraku could at least bother to give him some recognition for killing whatever he   
fought. He gave the wall his fist and swore. Naraku wouldn't even look at him now! What the   
Hell made that demon so full of himself?!  
  
Inuyasha then heard it. He heard the very faint sound of footsteps. It came slowly towards   
him... He didn't know what to expect. He turned to the door just in time to see a bloody   
blade tear through and slice the door off its hinges. The door fell into the cell, and the   
shadowed shape of Kensou stood in the hall. He then saw Kagome step forward. She called   
him, "Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go stop Naraku!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. His surprise then slowly changed into a prideful grin. He nodded,   
leaping to his feet and dashing towards the group, already moving forward. He saw a   
peculiar girl with brown hair pointing back at him, and suddenly, the Tetsusaiga was   
suddenly in his hands. The girl, Amiko, yelled, "Just ignore what doesn't make sense, and   
let loose!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her, and then back a group of demons suddenly chasing after them   
through the halls. He skidded to a stop, and raised his sword to the air. It gained a shade   
of red, and he slashed in the general direction of the demons. He yelled his attack, "Scar   
of the Wind!"  
  
TM looked back and thought that looked strangely like his Zero Slash, but shrugged it off   
and continued slicing through the traps Mokona pointed out to him. TM glanced back, arrows   
were filling the orcish screams behind them. Kagome and Amiko pulled off a team attack   
against their pursuers before leaping back and dashing in step with them all.  
  
They came to Naraku's room soon enough, finding the demon sitting hunched in his throne,   
pissed as a dragon. His face was shadowed by the animal fur, still, yet they could see his   
anger seething. Inuyasha was the first to step forward, resting his sword on his shoulder.   
He demanded, "Naraku... How are you alive?"  
  
Naraku stood and spoke, "And what's so strange about that? I never died."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his teeth and fists. He aimed the tip of his sword at the powerful demon.   
He demanded once more, "What the Hell do you mean by that?!"  
  
Naraku's teeth formed into a grin. "You've never seen a mana clone, I take it."  
  
Inuyasha looked back on Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, all of whom shrugged. Naraku   
then addressed TM, recognizing the face again. TM flared and yelled, "What do you want?"  
  
"You have killed one of Rantmon's mana clones."  
  
TM stared, confused at Naraku. He cast a glance on his comrades, then back to Naraku. He   
thought, but failed to think of doing so. "I did...? Wait, so those clones that break into   
smoke, they're called mana clones, then."  
  
Naraku nodded. Inuyasha spat on the carpet. Kagome then pleaded with Naraku, "Please...   
Stop this now!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione sobbed and wailed. Dumbledore lay before the two, lifeless and still. Tears poured   
from her eyes as she cried out for him to come back. She clutched at the elder's robes,   
with her hair falling over her face. Repeated gasps and anguished moans came as SSJ   
helplessly stood, weak and afraid.  
  
He stared at Dumbledore, the once proud and joyous wizard, now a corpse ahead of him. He   
looked upon Hermione, not just his bishoujo, but one of his friends... All of his bishoujo   
were his friends. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He continued staring at   
Dumbledore and the sobbing Hermione with wide eyes and an open mouth. Tears began welling   
in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away before they fell to the ground. He thought to   
himself, 'I don't want to cry. I've stopped crying years ago...'  
  
His eyes slowly, the more the sight of the dead Dumbledore filled his eyes, narrowed. They   
narrowed further, seeing his friend in such pain. His sadness changed into anger. He was   
seething. He was red. He was on the verge of madness. But he was also alive, and could do   
what Dumbledore couldn't now.  
  
It was because of Rantmon. It was all Rantmon's fault that the school was a pile of rubble.   
It was Rantmon's fault that Dumbledore was dead. It was Rantmon's fault that the world was   
living in fear.  
  
But most of all, it was Rantmon's fault for his pride being ruined once again.  
  
SSJ clenched his fists so hard blood came from his hands. Drip. Hermione heard it clearly,   
and with tears running down her cheeks, she turned back to the angry, glaring SSJ. He then   
spoke in a tone of voice he never used before, "Can you apparate?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. SSJ simply commanded, "Do it anyway."  
  
***  
  
Naraku simply raised his hands and placed fingers to his forehead. A burst of black light   
flashed from Naraku. Energy seemed to wrap around the demon, and a visual black aura was   
seen around him. Naraku then grinned, challenging Inuyasha, "My Aura has gotten powerful   
enough to be seen with the naked eye."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped. TM shook in fear. Davis fell to one knee. Everyone was scared for   
their life at that point.  
  
Everyone except SSJ, who suddenly appeared just before them with a crack. They also saw   
Hermione, clutching on to him with her wand, sobbing. They heard her speak, "I said I   
couldn't apparate..."  
  
"It's fine," SSJ coldly said. "This is where I want to be anyway."  
  
Hermione looked at him. She saw his hidden anguish. "...Please, don't lose yourself."  
  
SSJ didn't even turn to look Hermione in the eye. "I promise," he said.  
  
With that and a flash of red light, Hermione was gone, and SSJ was on one knee on the   
floor. He glared up at Naraku, in the animal fur. "Quit being a pompous ass and take off   
that stupid cloak before fighting me."  
  
SSJ threw off his red cloak, with his muscles shaking in anger. TM didn't know where SSJ's   
sudden surge of hatred came from. Davis had never seen his friend in such a state. Cindy   
stared in surprise as she saw SSJ shaking all over. Amiko, most of all, noticed the intense   
change in moods.  
  
What once was a prideful, determined friend of hers was now an unfamiliar, hateful,   
completely different boy. He didn't emit the same vibes as before.  
  
But, Naraku still assented. He nodded, but turned around to show his back before throwing   
down his cloak. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Well, save for SSJ, who seemed   
unmoved by the revelation.  
  
On the demon's back was a series of lines, all coming together to form an x-shape and a   
vertical shape pointed at the edges. The flowing lines, the elegant curves, and the careful   
attention to detail. SSJ recognized it. TM muttered, "That's the tattoo Sesshoumaru   
mentioned...?"  
  
"Crazy," Davis thought aloud.  
  
Cindy recalled what Sesshoumaru said. She wondered, "Is that giving him this dark power?!"  
  
SSJ then spoke, glaring ever narrower as blood dripped onto the carpet. "The Blood Sin...   
From Vagrant Story. Too bad all of the Dark won't help you this time."  
  
Naraku turned about, shirtless with his purple pants. A black sash kept them up, as they   
flowed down over his bare feet.  
  
Naraku gave the most insane grin ever, with his eyes wide open and his eyebrows curving   
into a glare. He invited them, "If you wish to die, come on!"  
  
SSJ then rose to his feet. He cast a glance on Amiko. The friend tossed him his wrapped   
Hellfire sword. He unwrapped it slowly, allowing his bloody fists to be wiped by the cloth.   
Finally, the boy stood with his sword by his side. TM leapt forward next to SSJ. He   
proclaimed, "I'm taking this one down as well!"  
  
SSJ nodded. Davis followed, as did Inuyasha, Kensou, and Miroku. SSJ then addressed the   
demon's last phrase, "I will not die here. If I am to die, I'll have to slaughter Rantmon   
first."  
  
Naraku smiled, stepping off of his pedestal towards the group. He spoke as he approached,   
"A man grows up watching the back of the man before him. Show me if you've seen the back of   
the strongest!"  
  
***  
  
Team Voldemort got to their feet. They filed one by one out of their hot-air balloon, which   
landed just on a hill overlooking a castle with a rather large hole in it. They looked at   
each other, and nodded. As the grass waved and whispered inaudible melodies, the team   
stepped forward, uncaring about being clearly seen in the environment. Their black cloaks   
covered their bodies, contrasting very much with the bright world around them.  
  
Voldemort led the pack, his wand in hands. Wormtail followed, his right hand constantly   
twitching. Malik was third, gripping his shining golden Millennium Item, a rod with a   
sphere on the top adorned with an eye and two blades, tightly in his hands. Bakura was   
next, holding his own Millennium Item, a shiny ring with a triangle encircled, bladed items   
jangling from the ring. Twin brothers, the Maze brothers, followed the entire group, silent   
and tall.  
  
The team continued on through the grass, slowly descending upon the castle. The grass bowed   
to their feet. The birds flew from their presence. The wind roared among their path. No one   
in the castle expected their coming.  
  
The time had come.  
  
Their plan was beginning.  
  
***  
  
Sauron's armor gave distinct metallic chimes as he stood on his feet. Phage stood as well,   
following the Ender leader towards a flight of metal stairs. Knives followed the   
Untouchable, his black revolvers holstered by his sides. And Cell was last, almost   
reluctant to stand and follow Sauron.  
  
Cell's day was spoiled, his fun ruined, and now he was not allowed to kill anyone.  
  
He grumbled in his mind, following the group out of the room where they sat, bare and dim.   
The stairs they ascended led to the castle, with a door far off in the distance. They felt   
the distinct aura of Naraku a way off. They felt his black aura seeping through the walls.  
  
They knew what they had to do. Rantmon's orders were explicit. Capture the Five. Make sure   
they no longer interfere with his plans. They would do just that. Sauron's Witchking was   
slung over his shoulder. Phage held her knife along the wall, causing a long scar to form   
in the metal. Knives loaded his revolvers with bullets. Cell cracked his knuckles and other   
joints.  
  
The time had come.  
  
Their plan was beginning.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: DEAREST -  
  
hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
  
sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
Ah! itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Next time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Kensou: An intense battle with Naraku commences.  
  
TM: Will the Blood Sin on Naraku's back make him able to take on our entire team?  
  
Amiko: And what the Heck is Team Voldemort's plan?  
  
Davis: Or the Ender's, at that?  
  
Cindy: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Everlasting Wanderers"  
  
---- 


	35. The Everlasting Wanderers

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Chapter 35: The Everlasting Wanderers ----  
  
SSJ, TM, Davis, Kensou, Inuyasha, and Miroku all faced off against Naraku. Inuyasha, his   
white hair and yellow eyes contrasting much with his red kimono, sarcastically muttered   
something under his breath about "the stupidity of humans".  
  
No one paid heed, as they were preparing for the first strike. Miroku shook in his place.   
His black hair shone as light poured into the castle. He gripped his staff, and loosened   
the prayer beads about his right hand. He was trembling with excitement.  
  
Davis cracked his knuckles, heating up and preparing his Meteor Gloves, the armor   
protecting his upper back giving him some sense of comfort in the battle to come. TM, too,   
anticipated a decisive battle, ducking into the battoujutsu stance. His brown hair was   
starting to fall in front of his face, escaping being combed back.  
  
They all saw a book fly in front of Naraku and open. It was black. SSJ just plainly said,   
"Dodge the spell, everyone."  
  
"GHASTLY DEMISE!" Nataku yelled with fury as he raised a palm straight at Inuyasha. There   
was a crack. Demonic, decaying fingers tore from the carpet under Inuyasha. The demon   
quickly dodged, drawing his Tetsusaiga and slicing through the fingers. The others split   
and dashed towards Naraku, who turned the page and looked up at them with a grin. He   
inhaled a load of air.  
  
TM recognized the spell from his Magic playing days at school. He warned, "Don't inhale the   
gas he's going to release! It'll kill you instantly." With that, Naraku let out a load of   
black, noxious gas from his mouth, blowing it towards the attackers.  
  
Davis raised his hands, and prepared a spell of his own. He yelled, "Firebolt!" A crack   
filled the room, causing the onlookers- Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Cindy, and Amiko- to   
quiver. A bolt of flames raced from Davis's gloves and through the gas. Naraku couldn't see   
it, for the gas was quite opaque and clouded his vision.  
  
Yet, that did not stop Naraku from switching the black book to the blue one and quickly   
uttering a spell. There was a light as the bolt of flames bounced off a circle of magic.  
  
Just as it was fading Kensou, just behind Naraku, dashed at Naraku with his unsheathed   
blades. He slashed. Naraku blocked. Next Kensou saw, Naraku held the blade in his grip, yet   
no blood flew. Kensou's thoughts raced, 'He can catch it with one hand?!'  
  
Naraku wrested the weapon from Kensou's grasp, and spun the blade in preparation of   
slicing the man in two.  
  
But Kensou was fast. In a flash of lightning, Kensou was at Naraku, gripping the hilt of   
his double-bladed katana. Naraku just muttered, "Go ahead and try to take it from my grasp."  
  
Kensou smirked at that line. He just replied, "As you wish." There was another sound of a   
blade unsheathing. Quickly, all eyes turned to TM, including Naraku's, but they saw that he   
hadn't moved. Then Naraku looked up at the double-bladed katana.  
  
It was split in two. Before Naraku could ponder, his arms were sliced off, and Kensou was a   
distance away, with a double-edged katana in each hand. Amiko and Cindy, a distance away,   
were taken aback. Amiko yelled, "It split in two...?!"  
  
Cindy realized it, "Hidden blades!"  
  
Kensou grinned, putting the blades of his sword together, and sheathing them within each   
other's hilts. He had one weapon from two again. Naraku swore, "He's not as useless as I   
thought!"  
  
The demon's arms floated before him. Then, surprising everyone, save for SSJ, they   
reattached, and he moved his fingers quite freely. Then he blocked a blow. SSJ had tried to   
slash him through the shoulders, and Naraku was gripping the blade with two fingers. The   
red book floated before Naraku's eyes. He muttered, "Shock."  
  
Lightning raced from Naraku's palm, through the Hellfire Sword, and throughout SSJ's body.   
He yelped in pain and was launched back with his sword.  
  
A flaming meteor came at Naraku, who easily, shattered the thing with his fists. Suddenly,   
the ground around him tore apart and many hundred more meteors formed, launching themselves   
at Naraku. With nightmarish power, he shattered everyone with merely his aura, but didn't   
see that Davis was behind him, preparing his attack.  
  
He crossed his hands at his wrists, aiming his palms at the ground. A circle of black   
flames surrounded the mage, who then yelled, "This will be the first time I summon you!   
Diablos!"  
  
The room became darkened. Naraku continued to block blow after blow given by Inuyasha,   
SSJ, and Kensou, even as the room steadily became bathed in a blood red light. They all   
then heard a peculiar sound.  
  
Bats.  
  
They all saw a giant sphere in the sky, bats fluttering about it. A figure descended from   
it, red eyes glowing in the dark. Horns came from its head. Diablos. Davis yelled, "Go!   
Dark Messenger!"  
  
Diablos raised a hand, grabbing hold of the sphere of energy. Quickly, SSJ, Kensou, and   
Inuyasha leapt away as the devil threw the gravity ball straight at Naraku.  
  
The demon took the full blow of the attack. He was quickly engulfed in the blackness, as   
the ground he was standing on suddenly caved into a crater under the ball's weight.  
  
Then the top of the sphere tore open. Naraku leapt through the gravity ball, directly   
aiming a blow at Diablos. With a slash, Diablos was in two pieces, and Naraku landed just   
behind TM. TM blocked the demon's claws with his sheathe, just as Diablos' two pieces split   
into the form of many bats, all speeding towards the occupied Naraku.  
  
The demon leapt away from TM, as the bats, with their bloody fangs raced in one massive   
shape towards him. Naraku raised his palms towards the body of bats, muttering a spell,   
"Firaga!"  
  
Flames raced from Naraku's palm, engulfing the line of bats. The room suddenly became   
lighter and brighter than ever because of the flames, and when they died down, the room was   
still bathed in a red light.  
  
Which made it clearer that TM was glowing red, gripping Hiko's sword tightly. Amiko and   
Cindy guessed what he was planning. "Zero Slash?" Cindy thought aloud.  
  
But TM still stayed posed as he muttered, "New techniques are made by combining different   
arts, so Aoshi said. So let's test that!" He thrusted his sword into the air, and all of   
his red aura escaped him and surrounded the sword. Winds swirled around the blade, and a   
small, stretched hurricane seemed to be compressed around the blade. He even made up what   
it would be called: Zero-Power. The power of the void. The power of Zero. He then struck   
the ground with his blade and yelled, "ZERO-POWERED DO RYUU SEN!"  
  
In the direction of Naraku, the ground tore to pieces, throwing up its jagged, rocky bits.   
It came in the speed of a dragon. Naraku thought, 'Damn, that's fast!' Soon, Naraku was   
engulfed in the debris, slashed everywhere by the rocks. But it didn't end there. Having   
found it's target, a small hurricane burst out of the ground, pulling Naraku back towards   
it.  
  
Ravaged by winds and debris alike, Naraku felt immense pain shooting through his body. He   
was then thrust away as the hurricane disappeared, straight through the wooden wall and   
into a stone one. Amiko and Cindy cheered for TM. That attack was amazing! TM surely has   
improved his technique!  
  
But their cheers were cut short when a voice spoke. Spoke from directly behind TM, "I'm not   
down yet." TM quickly looked behind to see Naraku, hands glowing with a black energy, ready   
to tear through him. His eyes were wide in surprise as Naraku quickly attacked.  
  
Suddenly, he flew away from TM; SSJ had kicked him in the general direction of TM's   
left. SSJ raced at the demon, throwing his sword to his left hand and overtaking the flying   
demon. SSJ skidded to a stop, pulling his right elbow forward and then throwing it back at   
Naraku with immense force.  
  
It hit square in the back of the demon, whose eyes became nothing but white. Blood flew   
from his mouth as SSJ continued the combo, kicking the demon straight up in the crotch. A   
searing pain jolted through Naraku's nerves as he flew up. SSJ paused for a bit, seeming to   
concentrate on something or other.  
  
Naraku landed painfully on the ground as SSJ relaxed from his concentration. Quickly, the   
demon flew at SSJ, aiming one slash with his black hand straight through the boy's torso.  
  
But SSJ was faster, dodging the blow with a simple sidestep, catching the demon's wrist in   
his left hand. Naraku was thoroughly confused as he began to swear, "What the fu-"  
  
Naraku was hit in the gut with the blunt side of the Hellfire sword. Once again the demon   
coughed blood in pain, just as SSJ was twirling about in his place, ready to roundhouse   
kick Naraku. SSJ's foot then connected with Naraku's face, launching him away from the boy.  
  
Naraku could only think in disjointed thoughts, 'How... Is he... So powerful...' As Naraku   
tore through tore through the wall opposite SSJ, landing painfully into the stone wall,   
everyone else was frozen in place. SSJ was glaring at Naraku even more, panting with   
exhaustion.  
  
TM was the most confused. How did he get so powerful? Certainly, the training with Hiko   
didn't do this much. What was he doing different than TM? Davis was thinking the same,   
speaking his thoughts, "How can he be so fast, while being so strong? Each action seems to   
have all his power behind it."  
  
It was then that the idea dawned on TM. That's what they were doing different. "He's   
constantly changing his junctions," he just pointed.  
  
Davis glanced at him. "What?"  
  
"He's constantly changing where the bishoujos' powers go, giving him maximum speed and   
power. He took a while of concentrating before dropkicking Naraku. He was changing   
junctions then to where he most needed it. What a smart idea!"  
  
Naraku's defeat didn't seem so far away anymore. TM then heard SSJ call for him, "Trunks   
Maxwell, get here."  
  
TM was surprised that SSJ bothered saying his full pseudonym. He did, leaping over as   
Naraku dashed to Miroku. "What?" he asked.  
  
SSJ answered without looking at him at all, "We'll have to skin his back."  
  
TM's eyes were wide open upon hearing the statement. "Eh?!"  
  
"Take the tattoo from him, and he loses his power. I'll hold his attention, you skin him.   
Simple as that."  
  
TM could only imagine what he would need to do. Just the thought alone seemed terribly   
painful, but he nodded, and leapt away as Naraku directed his attention to them. Naraku hit   
where the two had stood, preparing to leap again to attack.  
  
Miroku, with his staff, didn't wait for Naraku to attack the kids. He came at Naraku,   
attacking with his staff. Naraku parried, blocking with his forearm. He then saw Miroku   
biting at the prayer beads around his right hand, using his left to pressure Naraku with   
the staff. Naraku didn't want to stick around for the attack, and quickly leapt away as   
Miroku screamed, "Try to escape from the Wind Tunnel!"  
  
A torrent of wind suddenly was thrusted towards Naraku, pulling whatever was before him   
towards the hole. Naraku froze in midair. He still hadn't hit the ground when the pull of   
the black hole reached him. Grunting, he was drawn towards his demise, but quickly came up   
with a solution.  
  
As he skidded towards Miroku, he quickly grabbed a piece of dirt and stone from when TM   
used his Do Ryuu Sen. Quickly, he plucked a hair and wrapped it around the dirt, and soon,   
a clone was made. It leapt off of Naraku, flipped in the air, and landed behind a surprised   
Miroku. Quickly, Miroku wrapped his hand with the beads, sealing off the void. He was then   
launched into the air as Naraku uppercut him. He and his clone then pulled off their   
attack, each taking turns to attack the priest as he flew up.  
  
By the time Miroku landed, he was in considerable pain, bleeding from the nose. Naraku and   
his clone grinned, but failed to notice that a sword came through one of them. The clone   
split into dirt as the Tetsusaiga tore through, Inuyasha throwing swears at Naraku, "First   
you won't just die, then you mock us with those damned books, and now you don't even take   
your opponents seriously! Why don't you just roll over and die now, instead of later?!"  
  
Inuyasha slashed at Naraku, who kept on dodging the blows. Slash after slash, the demons   
continued, neither ever tiring. And then Inuyasha smirked. Someone leapt off of the demon's   
back, landing behind Naraku. Unsheathing was heard as Kensou's hair fluttered in the   
movement. He screamed his fighting style, preparing to shout his attack, "Nidachi Nitou   
Ryuu..." ("Dragon of the Four Blades...")  
  
Kensou aimed his four blades at Naraku, who was busy fending off Inuyasha. Naraku's eyes   
were wide in terror, as he turned around to face Kensou, for once again, he was going to   
deal a serious blow. "Kamikaze Kenbu!" Kensou yelled. ("Sword Dance Typhoon!")  
  
Slash after slash riddled Naraku. Screams of pain filled the air as Naraku's chest as   
slashed repeatedly by Kensou's twirling blades. And with that, Kensou finished slashing   
Naraku, combined his two weapons, and proceeded to kick Naraku straight into the air.  
  
Naraku landed a distance away, blood flowing from his wounds, and in considerable pain. He   
mustered every strength possible to get up on his legs.  
  
He quickly saw Davis, readying for battle. He, too, saw Miroku, on his feet again. He also   
saw Inuyasha, swearing at him. And Kensou, blades bloody and ready for another round... He   
said, "Where are the other two...? No matter..."  
  
Once again, his books flew at him, and he opened the white one. His fingers spilled blood   
onto the white pages, but the liquid ran off without a single spot of residue on the holy   
pages.  
  
It was then that he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder as claws tore through his   
muscles.  
  
Once more, he screamed in pain, and very familiar hands grabbed onto the books. Naraku   
looked up and was about to attack, but a short sword tore through his left hand. Blood flew   
around him once more. Both of his arms were practically useless now as everyone saw   
Sesshoumaru hanging from the ceiling, taking the Books of Mana without a word. Naraku   
struggled to mutter, "Why... You..."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to leave, but not without saying his intentions, "The Black Mistress   
is getting quite impatient."  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped down and turned to dash away, but Naraku wouldn't allow it with just a   
word. Quickly, the demon pulled the Tensaiga out of his left arm and muttered a spell, "The   
faithful desires your aide!"  
  
He had spoken the words of worship. A heavenly light came upon him, healing him ever so   
slightly. But that was just enough for him to call enough aura to cover his right hand in   
blackness.  
  
Sesshoumaru sprinted away, but Naraku quickly slashed at the demon. He hit square in the   
back, and Sesshoumaru wailed. He cursed, quickly taking back his Tensaiga while balancing   
the books on one hand. He muttered, "Damn... Need to escape." He considered his options,   
and then he sighed, "Looks like I won't get the jewel."  
  
And Naraku was about to deal the death blow, if he didn't hear someone from behind him,   
"Hey."  
  
A wind touched Naraku's face as he turned around in surprise. Sesshoumaru quickly took the   
time to escape. Naraku saw SSJ, his blade glowing white, and a torrent surrounding it, just   
as with TM's attack before. The winds circled around the blade, ready to strike down   
Naraku. Before he could react, SSJ thrust the sword at his chest, yelling the attack,   
"ZERO-POWERED GATOTSU!"  
  
It hit with painful precision. Naraku coughed blood as the torrent tore inside his own   
body, for SSJ had stabbed into the demon's chest.  
  
And in his moment of pain, TM's attack added to it. Blood flew. The storm tore through   
Naraku's back, leaving a wide hole in the demon. Amiko and Cindy were disgusted as they saw   
the typhoon of blood flying from Naraku. They then saw something in TM's hand. Bloody skin.  
  
"Naraku's back?!" Amiko said in surprise.  
  
"He skinned him!" Cindy yelled.  
  
The two were disgusted, but glad that it seemed Naraku was finally finished. Naraku flew   
into the air as the typhoon did it's last bit of damage inside his body. He coughed blood   
and spit as he fell, leaving a bloody trail as he skidded along what was left of the   
carpet.  
  
SSJ was panting, resting on his Hellfire sword thrusted into the ground. He muttered, "I   
guess... I should be glad... For Kurosawa Eiji... Showing me that."  
  
Cindy glanced at Amiko, wondering what he was talking about. Amiko explained, "When we   
first came, our first opponent was with Kurosawa Eiji. He was a good fighter, and showed   
did the Gatotsu... A right-handed one."  
  
"Unlike Saitou's left-handed one..."  
  
Amiko nodded. Everyone was exhausted. Naraku lay on the ground, struggling to breathe with   
what he had left of his lungs. He then tried to speak, "Ugh... Why...? ...How... Could I   
lose...?"  
  
TM looked at SSJ, knowing what he would say. When SSJ didn't speak, TM said SSJ's words   
for him, "It was simply because you sucked. Not even SSJ is stupid enough to pick a fight   
with six skilled enemies, and he does some stupid things... Right?"  
  
He glanced at SSJ, and saw SSJ grin and nod. Everyone cheered for the group who had   
defeated Naraku. Kagome rushed and jumped onto Inuyasha, who began muttering about how   
stupid humans were. Sango went to Miroku, Shippou following, helping him on his balance.   
Amiko came to Davis and Kensou, panting from their attacks. Amiko exclaimed how incredible   
Kensou's fight was.  
  
Cindy went to SSJ and TM, who were grinning and lightly punching fists in friendship. SSJ's   
anger seemed to have lifted with this victory, yet he turned to Naraku, glaring as always.   
He muttered, "You lost the second you decided to piss me off."  
  
Naraku used whatever strength he had to glance at the boy. "What?"  
  
SSJ was angered, but kept his calm. "In the pit. Dumbledore."  
  
But yet, Naraku's eyes were unintelligible, seeming to really know nothing. SSJ was taken   
aback, wondering then, who killed Dumbledore? His mental question was answered when he   
heard voices calling from the door opposite the throne, "That would be us." He recognized   
it with surprise: Sauron!  
  
Everyone turned to the doorway into the wooden hall, seeing with immense dismay, the   
Enders, standing proud. Sauron, Phage, Knives, and Cell, all gleaming with power grinned as   
they had finally caught the Five. Naraku spoke weakly, "Enders... Forgive me..."  
  
Sauron turned his head, directing Phage to the broken demon. Everyone shifted away from   
Phage, into one corner, as she placed her smooth hands upon Naraku's face.  
  
The demon instantly died, his face becoming blackened and burnt. Everyone was taken aback   
as Phage, The Untouchable, pulled away and stepped back to the ranks of the Enders. Their   
end has come?!  
  
Sauron seemed all the more threatening, with his ring gleaming on his finger; Phage, hands   
blackened from the ashes of Naraku's face, struck terror into them all; Knives, with his   
guns drawn and ready to fire, stood menacing; And Cell was shining in is brilliant aura.  
  
Amiko turned to SSJ. She asked with concern, "What happened to Dumbledore...?"  
  
SSJ paused for a bit, but eventually turned to her. His eyes were narrow and depressive.   
"He's dead."  
  
Amiko gasped in surprise. Her voice was shaky, as was her breath. Cindy, beside her, was   
frozen, eyes fixed on the ground. TM shot glances at SSJ and back to the Enders, as did   
Davis. SSJ then turned back to the Inuyasha crew. "We'll need your help," he said.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou turned to each other, and eventually all gazes landed   
on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked about him, finding the fearful eyes of his friends. Inuyasha's   
gaze sunk to the ground as the Enders prepared to strike. Finally, he raised his head,   
revealing a grin on his face. Everyone's spirits immediately rose.  
  
Without saying a word, it was settled. TM caught Kagome; Davis caught Sango; Amiko had   
Inuyasha; and Cindy retrieved Miroku and Shippou.  
  
Then there was a sudden crash. Behind everyone, Sauron's blade was clashing with SSJ's.   
Sauron was doing as much as he could pressing his blade down upon SSJ, who was propping up   
his sword horizontally with both hands. They saw Sauron clearly surprised by the boy's   
sword. "The Hellfire Sword?!" he uttered. "How-?!"  
  
"It was a present from Dullahan." With that, SSJ raised his foot and kicked Sauron straight   
to the gut. Sauron skidded back just far enough to give SSJ time to yell, "No point   
standing around! Find an enemy and take care of him!" He then caught sight of Phage, as did   
everyone else. "Or, eh... Her, in her case."  
  
Everyone leapt away from their spots as Cell smashed clasped hands into the ground. Davis   
landed a distance away, choosing his opponent. Cell smirked, as did Davis, who dashed   
forward to give the organism a flaming fist to the face.  
  
Cindy landed just before Knives, tossing pineapple bombs at the plant. Knives dodged,   
launching bullet after bullet at the girl. Then he looked behind and saw TM readying a low   
slash. He jumped just as TM's blade slashed where his ankles were a second ago. Knives   
pushed off the blade and landed away from Cindy and TM.  
  
TM suddenly realized he was still gripping Naraku's back. He quickly dropped the skin as   
Cindy fended off Knives. He looked upon his hand. Quite clearly, there was ink on it.   
Suddenly, he yelled in pain. The ink dashed from his hand, up his arm, over his shoulder,   
and settled on his back. Under the armor, under his shirt, the ink drew itself in a very   
intricate and very familiar pattern. TM recognized it upon feeling it: The Blood Sin! He   
was suddenly filled with a new power. A tremendous aura filled him. As Knives fired a   
bullet at TM, the boy seemed to see it move in slow motion. Quickly, at least to the   
others, he moved his sword in the way and deflected the bullet. Knives was aghast,   
"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
TM looked at Knives with narrow eyes, grinning with new strength. He wiped his mouth with   
the back of his hand, rubbing his blood away. He proudly yelled, "Let's get wild!"  
  
And as TM and Knives went at it, Amiko's bow and arrow set materialized in her hands as   
she was falling. She docked an arrow and let it fly at Phage. With the reactions of a elf,   
surprising Amiko, Phage caught the arrow in her hands, a terrible glare forming in her   
face. Phage then unsheathed her deadly knife and tossed at Amiko, who was still in mid-air.   
Amiko gasped for her life, and was relieved upon seeing Kensou use SSJ's red cloak to catch   
it in a net.  
  
Kensou was quick upon swinging the cloak and launching the knife straight back at Phage.   
Scared out of her wits, she jumped to her side, rolling and narrowly missing the knife. She   
then looked up to see another arrow aimed straight at her. She muttered, "Too fast!"  
  
She held her arm before her. Blood flew from her. Amiko and Kensou saw Phage, bloody, with   
the arrow through her hand. They saw Phage, glaring at them with wide eyes. "I'll kill   
you!" she threatened.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Team Voldemort was hatching a plan... "This bodes," Voldemort muttered.  
  
Wormtail glanced at Voldemort, who stood on the field of grass before him. They were   
speeding through the fields towards the castle, their cloaks flowing in the rushing wind.   
Wormtail inquired to the dark wizard, who stood still in the grass, looking up at the sky.   
"Oro?" Peter said. "What bodes, master?"  
  
The wizard glanced back at his servant, and answered with a shaky voice, "  
  
"The author added an ellipse on the scene change."  
  
Wormtail looked up, clearly seeing what Voldemort spoke of. He was silent, but simply   
shook his head. "We can't fail! After all, Lord Voldemort, our plan is brilliant!"  
  
Voldemort shifted his stare back at the castle looming below him. He stood in doubt, for   
he thought he saw something through the hole in the roof. But he was pulled from his doubt   
as Malik passed him, Millennium Rod clearly shown. Malik said, "Even if we fail, and face   
our consequences, what of it?"  
  
Voldemort's attention was then caught by the Maze brothers, sneaking behind and following   
the heir to the Gravekeeper family. Ma began the rhyme, "Death is impossible for a being   
such as you..."  
  
Ze rhymed, "And no suffering will make us rue..."  
  
"Our service, which was truly a great time..."  
  
"Even if we can't exactly rhyme."  
  
Voldemort looked at the Maze brothers, grinning with renewed confidence. He then heard   
Malik call for Bakura, "Hey, don't you have anything inspirational to say?"  
  
Everyone turned to Bakura, whose arms were crossed and who was silent and seemingly in   
deep thought. The owner of the Millennium Ring looked up at them all, then spoke with   
confidence, "We don't need inspiration. Satan will have to wait before he gets us, because   
we're not dying now."  
  
Voldemort's hand then tightened into a fist. He was suddenly filled with a renewed vigor.   
There was simply no way they could fail... They'll succeed no matter what. No Ender, no   
dragon, no god, and especially no Rantmon will get in their way. They will see through it!  
  
Voldemort pointed at the castle and yelled, "Okay! Left flank! Right flank! Move out!"  
  
Left flank, Bakura and Malik immediately dashed off, along with Right flank, the Maze   
brothers. They split up, one dashing left, the other speeding right. All while Voldemort   
and his loyal servant sprinted straight for the castle.  
  
***  
  
Sauron launched slash after slash after the leader of the Outlaws, but quite simply, none   
of them hit him. SSJ was just too fast for the blade to draw blood, even as Sauron used all   
of his power.  
  
For a boy, SSJ was using the Hellfire sword amazingly. Little did Sauron know of the   
training the boy endured with Hiko, or the power the boy's bishoujo, or the power of the   
boy's friendship. All he knew was that Rantmon wanted them down, and out if necessary!  
  
He was then surprised to see the Hellfire sword shrouded in the torrent again. "How can you   
use that new power so effectively?!" he wondered.  
  
He was drawn towards the center of the torrent as SSJ yelled out his attack, "ZERO-POWERED   
SOU RYUU SEN!"  
  
SSJ wildly spun his sword at the Dark Lord, who was taken aback by the sheer speed of the   
attack. He saw how devastating the attack was to Naraku, and he sure as hell did not want   
to be on the receiving end of this one!  
  
Sauron leapt. He soared above SSJ and behind him, raising his sword and slamming down   
on SSJ as the boy quickly tried to stop his own attack.  
  
It reached SSJ. The boy was simply too slow to dodge. Or rather, SSJ reached the blade,   
catching it between the back of his hands. His arms were crossed over his head, trapping   
the blade, as well as Sauron. "What the-?!" Sauron uttered with surprise.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me of a certain technique. The first I ever mimicked." Sauron   
couldn't move. If he released the sword, SSJ would use it against him for sure. If he   
didn't...  
  
He saw SSJ's blade, still in his right hand, become surrounded in an even more powerful   
storm. SSJ's wrists slide up the dark blade as he yelled his attack, "ZERO-POWERED   
HAWATARI!"  
  
It hit Sauron with a most painful crunch. The hilt of the boy's sword hit Sauron right   
under the chin, seeming to impale the Dark Lord. Sauron flew into the air, blade still   
in hand. In tremendous pain, he slammed straight through the ceiling as SSJ rested on his   
blade.  
  
Sauron's pain did not exactly go through well with the other Enders. Cell was suddenly   
filled with a new rage that simply scared Davis. Cindy and TM were flying away from Knives   
as he suddenly formed his two Angel Arms, aimed directly at the two a mere twenty feet away   
from him. Phage was taking it the worst, as she was the second most powerful Ender. As she   
saw Sauron tear through the roof and fall into the carpet, she launched herself at Kensou   
and Amiko, who struggled to fight a long-range battle. She saw SSJ stride up to Sauron,   
struggling to move. She saw him lift his blade and slice off the finger with Sauron's ring.  
  
Phage launched herself at SSJ, who was quite taken aback. Quickly, he tore off the finger   
from the ring, and placed it on his own finger. Phage flew through air. No longer was SSJ   
visible. She roared in fury, seeing Sauron, her leader, in terrible pain. She spoke to him,   
"Lord Sauron... Stand! They can't defeat us!"  
  
Everyone was surprised to see Sauron, after much trouble, get to his feet. Although, he   
was bloody and shaking, he was still terrible and loomed over their hopes. They then saw   
Sauron quickly shift his glare to his left. "There!" he yelled.  
  
As fast as lightning, Sauron gripped his blade and dash at what seemed to be empty   
air. But everyone heard the sound of metal clashing. Sauron kicked at the air, and suddenly   
SSJ became visible. The ring rolled off towards Davis.  
  
Cell dashed for the One Ring. Davis suddenly needed to stop him before he reached the   
artifact of Doom. As Davis dashed for the artificial organism, an idea snapped in his mind.   
Suddenly, he was before Cell, thanking his bishoujo for his speed, with a fiery storm   
surrounding his fist. Cell had simply no time to think as the fist connected with his chin.  
  
"Uh," Davis trailed off as he quickly thought. "I need a name! Uh... FIRESTORM COMBO!"   
After uppercutting the android into the air, Davis leaped up, clasping his hands together,   
and slammed Cell into the ground with flaming fists. It knocked Cell deep into the earth as   
Davis quickly formed a battalion of meteors to slam into cell, shoving him deeper into the   
ground. And as a final after thought, Davis covered the now fifty-foot deep hole with dirt,   
burying Cell under.  
  
He panted, but spotted the One Ring again. He dashed for the ring, only for a bullet to dig   
into ground before him. He saw Knives; one arm was normal with a revolver; the other as the   
Angel Arms, aimed for TM and Cindy. Or at least, where they were. The minute he took his   
eyes off the two, they were quickly dashing ahead.  
  
Before he could think, Cindy already launched a volley of bullets at the plant. They hit   
with stunning accuracy, all tearing through his torso. Yet, TM felt that wasn't enough. He   
still dashed forward, unsheathing his sword. Everyone saw the brilliant red aura burst from   
him as he prepared his prized attack. Yet it was different.  
  
A gigantic burst of energy flew from him, and a gigantic swarm of red light shone from the   
boy. It was an amazing power he had never felt before. It was an amazing power he was glad   
to wield. He came to one conclusion. He wanted to make them feel more later. He turned his   
sword around in his hands, holding it completely backwards as he declared his attack, "For   
ignoring us, why not just feel pain a million times over! ZERO SLASH!"  
  
TM then slashed the blade in the general direction of Knives. The back of Hiko's sword   
crashed into the ground as he launched a thick red wave of energy straight at the surprised   
Knives. Knives was thrown away due to the attack. It shoved him through a wall, straight   
out the other side of the castle, and flying into the forest several miles away before   
ending, leaving a giant scar on the Earth.  
  
But Sauron was nearing the ring, preparing to slash through Davis to get through it.   
Everyone froze. Davis was too stiff to move. Sauron came dangerously close, and let his   
sword swing towards the mage fighter.  
  
Only to have it meet the Hellfire sword once more. Before anyone could have seen, SSJ had   
reached Sauron, blocked the blade, and put his own only a millimeter from the Dark Lord's   
neck. Everyone turned to SSJ, whose eyes were once again locked in a glare. "Thinking I'm   
not worth paying attention to is one thing," SSJ began, "but trying to kill my friend while   
doing it, oh man-"  
  
He immediately silenced. All was still in the castle. No one dared move. Because they all   
saw it. Lines of text ran across the broken floor, across what was left of the wall, across   
what was left of the ceiling. Cindy was the first to express her thoughts, "What's going   
on?!"  
  
Phage immediately snapped out of her surprise, and took the opportunity to take the   
advantage. She yelled, drawing everyone's attention, "Boy, stop."  
  
Everyone turned to Phage. Well, except for Amiko, who was frozen with the Untouchable   
behind her. The deadly woman wrapped her arms around Amiko, careful not to touch her. She   
warned, "It'd be a shame for someone so young to feel a death such as this. Move away from   
my Lord, or she dies."  
  
SSJ suddenly was filled with fear. His eyes were wide. His grip on his blade slackened.   
His muscles failed to keep up. His blade fell to the ground before Sauron as SSJ collapsed,   
staring at Amiko in Phage's grasp. Even his breath was wary, seeing his friend in such a   
predicament. The text running across the room was a blur to him, as his eyes suddenly   
became clouded.  
  
Sauron took the time to give SSJ a swift kick straight to his side, making him skid some   
distance away. Sauron, with three fingers left on his right hand, grasped the ring and   
gripped it tightly in his hand.  
  
He stepped away, towards Phage, turning back to everyone and declaring, "We win."  
  
From the ground, Cell tore out, dirty and as pissed as a dragon. He floated and landed   
before Sauron, giving Davis the most uncomfortable glare. From the gigantic gash in the   
wall, Knives appeared, standing tall and proud. The Enders grouped together, save for   
Phage, who was busy keeping Amiko within her reach.  
  
Sauron began, "Now, you should have complied from the start. Rantmon wants you, preferably   
"alive, so you all can witness his rise to power."  
  
"Rise to power?!" Cindy then yelled, quite fearful of their prospects.  
  
TM added, "What the Hell is he planning to do with the Six Gods?! Isn't he already friggin'   
powerful?!"  
  
Cell then laughed at the boy's incompetence, rubbing his artificial forehead as he   
satirically spoke, "Rantmon's concerns are no one else's. He does as he pleases, for he   
alone is truly perfect!"  
  
They all then heard SSJ's raspy voice, gasping for air. Everyone turned to him, Phage   
making it ever clearer that Amiko was completely at her mercy. He spoke as he rose, a   
narrow glare in his eyes quite clear. His hatred had returned, "Perfect, my ass. He goes   
around sealing gods, releasing dragons, and sending you to do his dirty work... If he is so   
perfect... THEN WHY HAS NONE OF HIS PLANS WORKED?!"  
  
Sauron snapped. He was completely in anger as he flew at SSJ, whose blade was yet a   
distance away. SSJ glared as Sauron came nearer, as he slammed his weapon into where SSJ   
stood. It hit the ground full of text, sending dirt into the air. SSJ had dodged the blade   
and aimed a punch at Sauron.  
  
Sauron struck back, hitting SSJ straight to the cheek. SSJ flew back, twisting around and   
sprinting straight at Sauron. He leapt forward and aimed another kick. Sauron blocked. SSJ   
suddenly realized the horrible truth. He was outclassed. He couldn't hurt Sauron when he   
was serious. He then saw Sauron raise his blade, aiming the tip straight at SSJ's head.   
Sauron grabbed onto SSJ's leg, preventing him from escaping. SSJ turned white.  
  
Sauron thrusted the blade forward. SSJ barely twisted out of the way as the sword just   
stabbed empty air. He had broken free and skidded back, glaring at Sauron. It was then that   
the two just noticed Knives and Cell.  
  
Knives and Cell were frozen in place. Cindy's guns were aimed directly at their eyes, just   
a couple centimeters away. Moving forward, they would only meet their untimely demise.   
Behind, they were quite aware of Davis and TM, each surrounded by a storm of fire or red   
wind.  
  
But most of all, they were frozen because of Phage. They saw that she had tried to stab her   
nails into Amiko's skin. They saw she was very close to touching Amiko's face. But they   
saw, too, that the words that had filled the room was quite running about her, locking her   
in place. They heard her scream, "What... What's going on?!"  
  
All the flowing text about the room suddenly circled and surrounded Phage and Amiko,   
moving quite quickly about the two. It ran all over Phage, who struggled to move despite   
the words surrounding her. Amiko glanced at the last line of text as it ran across the   
floor. She clearly saw "AVADA" running across the ground, and realized one thing: It was a   
spell!  
  
She had no time to waste! She had to move away! She shot Kensou a look as he stood. He   
quickly took up his blade and dashed towards Phage and Amiko. The last lines of text were   
completely on Phage. As he raced, he saw through the gouge in the wall, quite clearly,   
Voldemort and Wormtail, standing side-by-side, arms folded over each other, muttering   
something inaudible.  
  
He dashed all the more faster, taking up SSJ's cloak as Phage turned her eyes to look at   
him, before they, too, were engulfed with text. Kensou's blade slashed through Phage's arm.   
Blood flew about as Phage silently screamed in her shut mouth, for she couldn't move it at   
all. Kensou used SSJ's cloak to protect Amiko and him from Phage's blood. With his blade,   
he knocked Phage's arm out of the way before it came into contact with Amiko's skin.  
  
As quickly as he could, he pulled Amiko from Phage's grasp, just as SSJ grabbed his   
Hellfire sword and dashed at Sauron. Sauron just muttered, "You never learn." Sauron took   
his blade and again thrusted it straight at SSJ.  
  
SSJ improvised, blocking the blade and striking Sauron's palm with the hilt of his sword.   
As Sauron barely loosened his grip, SSJ smacked the Dark Lord's blade away with his own.   
Doing the best he could, he tackled straight into Sauron's armor, throwing him back.  
  
Sauron flew through the air. Cindy quickly ducked as he slammed straight into Cell and   
Knives. As quickly as possible, the Crew then regrouped and retrieved their stuff as the   
Enders were reeling. TM felt his pockets, reassured the Shikkon pieces were there. SSJ   
wrapped his Hellfire sword again as they dashed away, muttering about his cloak.  
  
Kensou apologized, "Sorry, SSJ, but it had to be done."  
  
SSJ glanced away as they dashed away from the throne room. "Yeah... But I still liked that   
cloak."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, but quite simply, were too swamped with other thoughts to think it   
further. Quickly, they were tossed into the air as a gigantic shockwave filled the castle.   
A tremendous sphere of energy tore through the castle and into the sky as an explosion tore   
Phage to pieces. Sauron, Knives, and Cell, reeling in pain, had tears running down their   
cheeks as they heard Phage's terrible cries of pain echo through the castle. She had moved   
again, but it was to no avail. As the light temporarily blinded the Enders, they came to a   
quick realization that the silhouette of Phage inside the flames would be the last they   
would ever see of her.  
  
***  
  
"We got them," Wormtail announced with a shaky voice. "We got them! ...WE GOT THEM! MISSION   
ACCOMPLISHED!"  
  
Voldemort was grinning. Their plan had worked after all. A silly thing like the Enders was   
no problem, for their plan had succeeded. Malik, Bakura, and the Maze brothers came from   
their posts on other sides of the castle, grinning with joy. Voldemort balled his fist and   
shook it into the air and yelled, "Revenge complete! Let us..." He trailed off as he saw   
something, "Go?!"  
  
They all heard the rush of footsteps. They turned to the entrance of Naraku's palace only   
to see the crew dash out. They saw Amiko was whole, safe and sound. Voldemort screamed with   
surprise, "HOW?!"  
  
The crew glanced right, spotting Team Voldemort in the grass. They stopped. Voldemort   
dashed and surrounded the six. Voldemort demanded, "How could you survive?!"  
  
The six looked about at Team Voldemort, quite exhausted from their earlier encounter.   
Amiko then realized what happened, "You all cast the spell?!"  
  
"We all surrounded the castle, and muttered the incantation for the Beta Flare spell, yes,   
but HOW?! That spell was intended for you!"  
  
The Dark Wizard pointed to Amiko. Everyone quickly surrounded Amiko, making their weapons   
clear. However, Voldemort raised his hand and calmed them, "Don't bother. We're so   
exhausted from casting the spell, we hardly can do anymore."  
  
Team Voldemort then pulled away and grouped together, as the Outlaws moved away and stood   
a distance away. Amiko then explained from behind her frontline of SSJ and Kensou, "It   
found a new target... Phage."  
  
Team Voldemort stood, stunned. Their breath was suddenly shaky and unreliable. Their knees   
gave in. They fell to their knees in fear. Malik, Bakura, and the Maze brothers suddenly   
stood with the Eye of Anubis clearly shining on his forehead, yelling at them. Malik   
yelled, "You mean to tell us..."  
  
Bakura continued, "That the whole spell..."  
  
Ma said, "Missed its target..."  
  
And Ze finisehd without rhyming, "And killed an ENDER?!"  
  
The Outlaws nodded. Team Voldemort collapsed in terror at their grievous mistake.   
Voldemort then stood, commanding in spite of his fear, "Come on, comrades. We escape now.   
This won't be our death!"  
  
With that, the frightened team turned and fled from the scene, crushing the tall grass and   
forming a small trail leading off into the distance. Such was the flight of the first   
killers of an Ender.  
  
The six yet did not want to stay for Sauron and company to dash after them. Quickly, Kensou   
and Amiko dashed back to where they left Davis' chocobo. Kensou threw his sheathed weapon   
on the ground as he threw on his chain mail and cloak, picking up his dangerous weapon as   
Davis jumped onto the back of his prized chocobo.  
  
Davis turned to the rest. "Is there a faster way to our wagon?"  
  
Suddenly, a rumble echoed through the forest. They all turned about, and a swarm of   
stilvas came dashing through the natural forest. TM quickly stopped one with his hands,   
using his newfound powers. He then suggested, "Maybe we can use these!"  
  
"I have a better idea!" SSJ yelled.  
  
TM then looked behind the rush and saw an even better swarm. A swarm of chocobos, perhaps   
kept locked under the castle in a stable somewhere, came dashing, following the stilvas. TM   
stopped two in their tracks, one in each hand, as SSJ caught onto another and leapt onto   
its back. They both found that the chocobos were quite tame. Cindy dashed to one that TM   
stopped, as Kensou and Amiko dashed to the other. Quickly, TM leapt onto the one with Cindy   
as they all dashed away from the castle. SSJ then glanced at TM. "Where did that power come   
from?" he asked.  
  
TM then grinned back at SSJ. "I guess I inherited it. The Blood Sin chose me."  
  
SSJ was silent, staring at the ground that his chocobo passed. "Then, that's a good thing.   
We'll need that power."  
  
Cindy then yelled across the trees at SSJ as she held onto TM, "Yeah, but perhaps you might   
have a stronger power."  
  
SSJ glanced at Cindy to his right, but Amiko to his left, who was holding onto Kensou,   
completed to statement, "All you need is the will. I think you had the willpower for a   
minute back there!"  
  
SSJ's eyes were wide as his chocobo dashed along, throwing wind and leaves in his face.   
His eyes fell to the ground as he smiled softly. Tears almost welled in his eyes, but once   
again, he held them back. Then with blurry eyes, he yelled into the wind, "Okay! We go back   
to Sengoku Jidai, then next stop, Rantmon!"  
  
And everyone was filled with a new vitality. Maybe, just maybe, defeating Rantmon might   
not be so difficult.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: EVERY HEART -  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
every heart  
sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
every heart  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: After all the trouble and seriousness of fighting Enders...  
  
Kensou: Suddenly, we arrive at a rather humorous event.  
  
TM: What will come to pass as we stumble upon a Hidden Village of the Leaf, and are not   
allowed to leave?  
  
Davis: And what the HECK is with that guy with sand? Or that snake guy? Or that guy with   
wierd, red eyes?  
  
Cindy: And what's this about training to be ninjas?!  
  
All: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Way of the Ninja"  
  
---- 


	36. The Way of the Ninja

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: HARUKA KANATA -  
  
fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru  
  
kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa  
  
iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue  
  
ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa  
  
dakara haruka kanata  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play   
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Round One - Naraku versus anyone and everyone!  
  
Kensou: A surprise new technique created by TM saves the day as SSJ once again steals it   
and uses it!  
  
TM: Round Two - Enders versus almost anyone and everyone!  
  
Davis: SSJ lets loose some anger as TM gets a completely unneeded powerup!  
  
Cindy: And there are more exclamation marks where that came from! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 36: The Way of the Ninja ----  
  
Enter a pack of chocobos, more exactly, there were four, sprinting across the horizon with   
the sun setting in the background. Now, one of the chocobos, despite the failing light, was   
glowing a brilliant golden color, whereas the others were regular, bright yellows. There   
were packs and straps and saddles and whatnot on the chocobos, laden with goods and much   
needed supplies.  
  
The Crew was wearily driving their chocobos onward, moving Eastward and away from the sun.   
Amiko held onto Kensou as Tenpi chirped in one of the packs hanging from her, quite safe   
and secure. Mokona was gliding above them all, keeping strict lookout for anything and   
anything.  
  
It has been a peaceful day thus far, except for the running from the castle of Naraku some   
hours before. Overall, they were fatigued and quite jumpy. And Mokona's calls for attention   
did not help the mood.  
  
Immediately, Davis pulled the reigns of his chocobo, and everyone followed suit. The group,   
on their loaded chocobos, gathered as Mokona descended on Cindy's head. It spoke in its   
language, "puu"-ing this and that, which the author is too lazy to type out and subtitle.   
Finally, Cindy interpreted, "There's a village nearby!"  
  
Mokona nodded, smiling with a giant grin. They dashed onward, following the gliding   
Mokona, for they were dearly tired and needed beds to rest on. Even more so after sleeping   
on hard metal the past nights.  
  
So they entered another forest, trees passing left and right. The chocobos dodged the   
oncoming wood as they strode forward to follow the faint white thing before them. The   
patter of their soft steps rang through the forest in this coming night, quite alerting a   
few others...  
  
In the shadows, was one man, sitting in the brambles of a tree. On his head was a flat   
cone-shaped hat, and he was wearing a cloak with printed clouds. His eyes were red, seeming   
to be glowing brightly in the dim light. The man, Uchiha Itachi, spoke to no one in   
particular, "Well, looks like I'm not the only one visiting..."  
  
And in the same tree, a few layers under, was another, wearing similar clothes and a much   
animalistic face. "Interesting visitors, don't you agree?" Hoshigaki Hisame replied in the   
wind.  
  
"Those targets should not be much of a problem."  
  
Hisame then chuckled, "Better that they don't. We don't need any in our job..."  
  
***  
  
The sun was out of sight, with the moon in full shine then the troop of chocobos   
less-than-quietly entered the limits of the Hidden Leaf Village. The Crew, on their   
chocobos, entered the village, only to meet the gazes of various ninjas from left and   
right. They stopped in the middle of the streets, gazing about the gigantic village, with   
the giant carved mountain in the distance.  
  
SSJ muttered, "The Hidden Leaf?"  
  
"Naruto, eh?" TM added. "I wonder from when..."  
  
Immediately, with the freshness of the village, they realized how much their clothes   
smelt after a long day of traveling and fighting. They sighed, and dashed to the hot   
springs, where they were able to cleanse their much bloody and dirty clothes.  
  
Cleansed and refreshed, they later found an inn as far from the people's gazes as possible,   
turning in and resting for the night.  
  
***  
  
Way off in another part of the Leaf Village, the people were no where near sleeping. All   
through the Hokage's palace, ninja ran left and right, passing information as they dashed   
off. It was a hub of activity in the midst of the silent night outside.  
  
A few of the better ninjas were lined in a row before the Hokage, with his wide, veiled   
hat. There was Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, et cetera as they were briefed by the short, wrinkled   
form of the Hokage. He kept on referring to a map of the village, with a building near the   
outskirts circled with red. The hokage briefed the jounin, "Now, this'll be a problem since   
they have found our (not-so) Hidden Leaf. Not only that, but one of them possesses the   
Blood Sin... We can not allow them to leave."  
  
He paused. The Hokage pondered and pondered over their course of action before finally   
commanding them all, "Kakashi, Anko. Go there to take them here. Interrogation is in order."  
  
Kakashi and Anko bowed, and disappeared in a blur. Iruka sighed, but the Third Hokage paid   
no attention.  
  
***  
  
The birds annoyingly called in the village as the sun shone brightly in SSJ's room. He   
yawned and stretched in his bed. He threw his blanket off with a wide yawn, feeling he got   
a great sleep. Then he opened his eyes and thought one thing: Where the Hell did the bed   
come from?! He looked around to find himself in another room, quite clean and well kept. He   
saw across his bed was someone wearing a vest and a headband, with yellow hair. The   
announcer from the Chuunin Exams, Genma Shiranui.  
  
He stared forward with narrow eyes, coming to the simple conclusion that this can not be   
good. As SSJ got up from his bed and walked to the window, the ninja did not stir at all.   
Light was flooding into the room from the window, which gave a clear view to the streets   
below. SSJ quietly opened the window and prepared to leap out, only to have it shut on his   
face.  
  
Immediately, he pulled himself back and screamed in pain, finding a shuriken in the side of   
the window. He glared at Genma, who was wide awake and quite annoyed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"   
SSJ yelled in anger.  
  
"No one said you could leave," Genma simply answered.  
  
"WELL, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and in stepped the Hokage, with his draping clothes and his   
wide hat. He spoke in a very serious tone, "Actually, you are within my palace. Very sorry,   
my lad, but we just can't allow you to leave at all. And would you please, keep it down?   
Other ninjas are trying to work."  
  
SSJ glared at the old man, and glanced about the room for any weapon. Genma spoke, "All   
your stuff is safe within your inn room. Don't worry about it, for you'll be back there   
after a bit."  
  
SSJ sighed as the ninja rose. The Hokage turned and walked away, with the ninja and SSJ   
following close behind.  
  
SSJ found himself later sitting on a comfortable seat within the Hokage's room. Amiko,   
Kensou, Cindy, TM, and Davis were sitting on their own seats, huddled around a table as   
light poured in through the window. The pictures of every other Hokage hung on the wall   
opposite the door as the Hokage stepped into the room.  
  
"It's about time you came, Hokage," TM just rudely muttered.  
  
Suddenly, his head reeled back as a flower vase hit him square in the face. Amiko glared   
at TM as he glared back at her. She scolded, "Don't be so rude!"  
  
"And hitting my face with a vase isn't rude?" he spat back. He got another one to the face   
for that, and shot a glance at SSJ, then Kensou, as if saying "How can you two survive   
her?".  
  
Finally, the Hokage cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. He then explained,   
"I apologize for bringing you here without your permission, but I can think of no better   
way of informing you that you may not leave this village ever again."  
  
They all stared at the Hokage, whose face was serious and quite unmoved by the words. They   
were silent. Finally, TM screamed, "WHAT?!" TM leapt from his seat and dashed to the   
Hokage, grabbing the man by his clothes. He shook him several times, yelling at the top of   
his lungs, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE CAN'T LEAVE?!"  
  
Quickly, TM was tossed away by a woman with black hair in a spikey ponytail, Anko. Five   
minutes later, he was tied up and chains as the Hokage explained, "You see, the Hidden Leaf   
holds many secrets, which can not be let known- such as location."  
  
SSJ then caught everyone's attention with a cough. He then spoke in his apathetic tone,   
"Well, what about the Chuunin Exams? Don't a lot of people come then?"  
  
The Hokage smiled at the boy. "They can not be known to people that aren't ninjas," he   
answered. "Such as... Rantmon."  
  
SSJ's eyes flickered for a bit, as the Hokage noticed, but SSJ didn't move. Cindy then   
spoke, "So we'll be here... Forever?!"  
  
Davis then muttered, "That can't happen. We have a plan, and we're sticking to it. We've   
been delayed long enough."  
  
The Hokage looked at each of the six. One after another, and smiled. They all had an   
admirable spirit. Except... His eyes rested on TM. There was something about that boy's   
soul that seemed strange... "If you're adamant on going," said the Hokage, "we'll have to   
erase your memories of this place."  
  
Everyone froze. All of them stared, wide-eyed, at the Hokage. The Hokage continued, almost   
threateningly, "But, we're no good at erasing memories. Who knows, it may erase the whole   
thing. But it must be done to protect the villagers. Please understand."  
  
Everyone was silent. Their gazes were fixed upon the ground. Finally, the Hokage spoke   
again, "Think it over long and hard. The Chuunin Exams are in two days, and I invite you to   
come. By then, if you're still adamant on going, then we'll begin the operation."  
  
Everyone didn't bother moving. Not even Anko, who was sitting in the corner, could look   
the Hokage straight in the eye. It was a bad trade-off, really. But, in time, they will   
understand. She then heard Cindy spoke. Cindy was looking again at the Hokage, her eyes   
full of some anguish from long ago. "I'm sorry," she said. "But my memories are precious.   
You won't take them away from me."  
  
SSJ nodded, and added on, "We won't have our memories tampered with." So he got up and left   
the room.  
  
***  
  
As everyone was wandering down the street, SSJ was receiving attacks left and right from   
Davis, TM, and Amiko. He was annoyed and very much going on his last wire. Finally, Cindy   
pulled the three away from SSJ. They all glared at Cindy as Kensou followed the group from   
away. Amiko, TM, and Davis were now focusing their energies on Cindy as she pulled them   
away.  
  
"What about Rantmon?!" TM yelled.  
  
"The plan, people!" Davis reminded.  
  
"We can't let anyone else be killed because of Rantmon!" Amiko said with passion.  
  
Finally, Cindy became angry enough. With a bang and a crash, the three were silent and   
scared, a new bullet hole in the ground just before them, and smoke filing from Cindy's   
gun. Cindy then yelled back, "I know about that! But... I won't let anyone take away my   
dear memories. They are my hope in the darkest times. I won't let anyone tamper with them."  
  
Amiko looked at Cindy sympathetically. Finally, she relented and sighed. She patted her   
friend's shoulder, acknowledging her wishes. Davis and TM, too, were sighing. But then they   
heard Kensou speak, "I don't think you all are looking at the bigger picture. Only SSJ   
seems to have a clear view."  
  
Everyone's gaze turned to SSJ. He turned back to them with a grin on his face, "Seriously,   
why are you guys so concerned? They'll have bigger problems to worry about once the Chuunin   
Exams roll around."  
  
Finally, everyone caught on. Their spirits were lifted, and they all walked slowly back to   
their room. As they passed the street, the Hokage stared out his window at them all.   
Kakashi and the rest of the higher ninjas were with him, standing in the room as the Hokage   
watched him disappeared from view.  
  
"Your thoughts were correct," Kakashi told the Hokage.  
  
The Hokage turned around to face the group of jounin that stood before him. He nodded.   
"Yes. The boy with short hair has it... The Blood Sin." The other ninjas shook with fear.   
The Hokage, though, reassured them, "He still doesn't know its full potential, no doubt.   
All he can use is the power boost. He still doesn't know of its incredible ability... Which   
is why we must keep him here as long as it takes for him to control it."  
  
Everyone thus nodded, and with a wisp of smoke, they were gone. The Hokage smiled. The six   
could leave the Leaf. Or, they could except for TM. But, he won't awaken for a long time...  
  
***  
  
Orochimaru was not having a fine time. The bird flew from his hand and away into the sky.   
He glared at it for a bit, but returned to reading the letter he got from its leg. There   
was then a voice calling from behind him, "Orders from Rantmon, I presume?"  
  
Orochimaru wheeled around, finding Itachi and Hisame standing there. Thoroughly taken   
aback, he stammered, "What is this all about? Does 'Akatsuki' think I need help?!"  
  
Itachi glared at the snake-like ninja as he replied, "Yes. Cell has explained our   
situation. Phage is dead."  
  
Orochimaru stared at the man. His voice was shaky, "You're joking... Did... They kill   
her?!" He was totally stunned.  
  
"Not exactly. Cell couldn't explain it, but he does know one thing. One of them, with a   
ponytail, struck Phage with his blade."  
  
Orochimaru instantly understood. Phage's blood was still on it. It can't be washed off.   
Not now, not ever. One touch to that blade means instant death! Finally, he replied, "How   
did they survive the Enders?"  
  
"That is none of our concern. We'll focus on defeating them and bringing them to Rantmon.   
That is the order given to 'Akatsuki' from Cell."  
  
"But- My takeover of Leaf Village?!"  
  
"Abandon it, or change it to catching them. I will head off to get the most powerful one,   
as well as the Hokage."  
  
Itachi then turned and disappeared from sight, Hisame following close behind. Orochimaru   
clenched his teeth. He had a bad feeling... He then yelled, "You'll take the leader?"  
  
Itachi looked back at Orochimaru. "Leader?" Itachi muttered. "No, he's weak. The one with   
the tattoo."  
  
***  
  
Later that day, SSJ wandered alone throughout the gigantic village, his sword strapped onto   
his back. He wandered, not thinking much about anything besides an easy way of escaping.   
The most direct way would be simply to dash out when the snakes of Orochimaru breached the   
walls, but he thought it wasn't that much of a great idea, with the possibility of getting   
caught in the fight and all.  
  
Soon, SSJ found himself within the Gai camp, with Lee, Neji, and Tenten gathered about him.   
Trees stood all about him, and he was surprised he never noticed that he wandered into the   
forest. His eyes were narrow as he watched them stare straight at him. He muttered, "What   
is it?"  
  
Tenten then reached into her pack attached to her belt. SSJ, knowing the kind of ninja   
Tenten was, quickly got ready for battle. However, she pulled out a notebook and pen. She   
began excitedly yelling, "Oh my god! It's one of the Outlaws! Oh, can I have your   
autograph?!"  
  
SSJ facefaulted. He got up soon after and glanced at the girl's face. He then said quite   
honestly, "Why's my autograph worth getting? I don't have much of a work ethic, my   
character is horribly cliché and unoriginal, my fighting sucks, and I always get my group   
into trouble."  
  
Lee then glared at SSJ. Raising a fist, he threatened SSJ, "Do it."  
  
SSJ sighed. "Hai, hai," he consented.  
  
***  
  
SSJ later was throwing shurikens at a target on the tree before him, panting with fatigue.   
Tenten was watching over him, clapping at his skill. She said, "You're pretty good! But,   
you could use some training."  
  
SSJ looked up at a tree to face the girl. "Training?"  
  
"To be a ninja, of course! It'll be great for you if you can use our skills!"  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
SSJ then saw Lee suddenly appear from the bushes just beside him, leaves flying about   
everywhere. Lee raised a fist and threatened SSJ, "Do it."  
  
SSJ sighed. "Hai, hai," he consented.  
  
SSJ was silent. Then he picked up another shuriken and tossed it at the target. He then   
replied without looking up, "So, you teach me ninjutsu so I can be better. In return, I'll   
do one thing you wish... Within reason."  
  
Tenten clapped with delight as she leapt down and called Neji. SSJ shot a Sano-esque glare   
at Lee, who was smiling at their understanding.  
  
***  
  
The streets were full of life that time when TM and Davis wandered about the city. They   
glanced through all the shops, looking for anything to buy. Then TM remembered giving all   
his money to Black Amiko, which made him mad enough to slice down a tree with his   
battoujutsu.  
  
It crashed into the ground with a dull thud, its birds escaping it as quickly as possible.   
As the leaves fell, he heard someone come from behind. He turned around and saw Sasuke   
approaching him, with Naruto and Sakura following close behind. TM's eyes narrowed into   
Sano's classic apathetic look as Sasuke approached.  
  
"What's your name?" he heard Sasuke ask.  
  
TM sighed and replied, "It's Trunks Maxwell. Call me TM, Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke grinned at that. "So it is true," he began. "You guys always know what's next. Is it   
telepathy? Ninjutsu? Future reading?"  
  
"Manga reading, actually, but what is it you want?"  
  
Sasuke pointed to himself with his thumb as he clenched his fist. "How about a fight?" he   
offered.  
  
TM then sighed at hearing the proposition.  
  
***  
  
Sasuke lay on the ground five minutes later, with TM sitting on a dented steel chair on   
top of the boy. Sakura, in the background, was screaming for Sasuke as Naruto grinned with   
delight, with leaves from the fallen tree blowing everywhere in the wind. Sasuke said with   
anger, "That's unfair! Pulling a steel chair out of nowhere?!"  
  
"As if anything's fair?" TM just spat back. He then remembered Black Amiko and continued,   
"I lost all my money because of people being unfair-"  
  
However, he received a kick to the face from Sakura, who was yelling at the top of her   
lungs, "We don't want a speech! Just get off Sasuke-kun!"  
  
And Davis was sitting far away, playing his Game Boy Advance, trying to ignore everything   
going about him. Even as TM continued to deal with Sasuke and Sakura, Davis simply   
continued mowing down vampires in his Castlevania game.  
  
***  
  
They all were then walking away, talking about various things. They passed building after   
building as they passed topic after topic. As the sun was high, Naruto looked at Davis and   
spoke with curiosity, "When will you all leave?"  
  
Davis and TM exchanged glances. Davis answered, "I don't think we'll be leaving soon   
enough."  
  
Sasuke grinned as he walked ahead of the group. He turned around and challenged, "Then, we   
can spar all we want."  
  
Yet, Davis crossed his arms in an X shape. "Nope!" he replied on the contrary. "I don't   
think you'll be able to fight us after the exams. Besides, you have an advantage of knowing   
ninja skills."  
  
Sasuke then grinned at the much taller and older boy. He then said, "Then we'll show you   
what we know! Level the playing field, then!"  
  
Davis and TM exchanged glances, but thought it would be best to let them have their way.   
Besides, they would get stronger, so it wasn't that bad a trade.  
  
***  
  
Two days passed. Cindy awoke in their room to find it only occupied by Amiko, Kensou, and   
her. She could only wonder what SSJ, TM, and Davis have been up to the past day, but she   
pushed that from her mind as she went for the shower. She returned some half hour later to   
find Amiko, fresh awake and reading up on Naruto manga. Tenpi was flittering all about the   
bed before Amiko, making her calm and relaxed. Cindy then asked, pointing to the stack of   
manga, "Where'd you get that, Ames?"  
  
"SSJ and TM lent it to me, saying it might help," she answered, turning over a page.  
  
Cindy's glance shifted from Amiko and to Kensou, who was sitting rigid on his bed, legs   
crossed and arms folded together. Tenpi, too, followed their gaze. "Hey, Kensou!" Cindy   
called.  
  
Yet, Kensou did not reply. He was silent and very much frozen. Amiko then replied for him,   
"He meditates like that every morning."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He's very devoted to his art..."  
  
Cindy's face twisted into a smile as she nudged Amiko with her shoulder. "You seem to know   
him quite well despite having just met last week, Ames."  
  
Amiko glared at Cindy, who was giggling mischievously. Finally, the door opened and in   
stepped SSJ and Davis. Amiko and Cindy responded to their yells of "Tadaima!" ["I'm back!"]   
with a fury of books.  
  
After the two recovered from the painful smashes of books, Amiko and Cindy proceeded to   
scold them.  
  
"WHERE have you guys been?!" Amiko yelled.  
  
"WHY have you left us here with no money?" Cindy demanded.  
  
SSJ then raised his hands in apology, rubbing his aching head. "Gomen, na!" he apologized.   
("Sorry!") "But we have been training."  
  
Amiko and Cindy's eyes turned to dots. "Training?" Cindy repeated.  
  
"For WHAT?!" Amiko yelled.  
  
The camera closed in on Davis. Davis replied, "Ninjutsu. We're gonna escape using ninjutsu!"  
  
"After we handle some problems," SSJ added.  
  
Everyone was silent. Cindy then repeated, "Problems?"  
  
"Turns out TM is what they want to stay, not us," Davis explained. "The tattoo he got   
yesterday seems to have some secret we don't know about and they fear it going into the   
outside."  
  
Everyone was silent again. Amiko then spoke, "And how did you figure this out?"  
  
"Well, it says so in this instruction manual."  
  
Amiko's mouth dropped to the ground as Davis produced an instruction manual with a large   
Blood Sin printed on the front. The title clearly read "The Blood Sin and other Heretical   
Symbols for Dummies". Davis then flipped through the pages, finally landing on one and   
read.  
  
Davis read, "'The owner of the Blood Sin was chosen for a reason...' Blah blah... 'In order   
to control its power and abilities, the owner must be strong in will and body...' Blah   
blah, stuff about magic... Blah Blah... 'A person who tries to release the power of the   
Blood Sin prematurely suffers the shock which scars him permanently.'"  
  
"Shock?!" Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah. He turns into a moogle."  
  
Davis then showed the page to the girls, where a large, detailed diagram showed one figure   
turning slowly into a moogle. They sweatdropped. "Anyway, let's get going," said SSJ. "The   
Chuunin Exams begin soon."  
  
Amiko nodded, then glanced back at Kensou. He was no longer sitting there, but was outside   
the window, doing pull-ups on the tree outside. SSJ muttered, "I think he'll be a while."  
  
Amiko then walked to the window and yelled, clutching her baby chocobo in her arms, "Ne,   
Kensou! We'll be off."  
  
Kensou nodded without turning back as he continued to pull himself up and down. Finally,   
they all left the messy room and proceeded to the stadium.  
  
***  
  
Later, SSJ, Cindy, and Amiko sat in the bleachers of the gigantic stadium in the middle of   
the Leaf Village, waiting for the Exams to start. The people gathered there filled the   
stadium with noise as their various chatter echoed endlessly.  
  
SSJ leaned back, staring at the sky in boredom, as Amiko and Cindy looked about the crowd   
for any trace of TM. Davis was currently away, supposedly to the bathroom, as Tenpi and   
Mokona dashed through the stands, making every little girl cry out in glee.  
  
Soon, the chatter died. In the center of the ring stood all the competitors of the Third   
Test. There was Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and Sasuke, on   
time, surprisingly. SSJ noticed it immediately. Something changed from the manga. Sasuke   
isn't supposed to be here.  
  
Yet that didn't matter, because the announcer was yelling at the crowds up above. The three   
didn't pay much attention, for SSJ was busy contemplating, as Amiko and Cindy searched for   
TM. But finally, the first battle started, Naruto versus Neji.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, TM sat within a glowing Rood Inverse imprinted on the ground, shirtless, with   
his tattooed back clearly showing. Davis watched as the various kage ninjas, from Hokage,   
Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage surrounded the circle and chant various spells. One after   
another, lines of energy flew through the air, finding TM's back and imprinting onto it. TM   
gritted his teeth as the process continued, for it felt like his flesh was burning.  
  
Davis looked on as the final line was drawn in TM's back. TM sighed with relief, for the   
pain was finally done with. The Rood Inverse disappeared from the ground, and TM could   
stand again. As he did so, there suddenly was the sound of wind. Within the Hokage's hand,   
there was a kunai, caught from mid-flight.  
  
Davis and TM saw someone emerge from the darkness surrounding the room where they stood.   
From the shadows of the many pillars that surrounded them, out stepped a familiar,   
black-haired ninja. Itachi, TM immediately recognized. The Mizukage spoke, "What's this all   
about?!"  
  
Itachi did not speak, but from the shadows, a bandaged sword came flying out. It struck   
the kage ninjas with a hard impact, sending them flying back. Hisame grinned as he gripped   
his hilt, while the ninjas hit the ground with a hard thud. TM and Davis were just lucky   
they ducked, as the kage ninjas that once surrounded them were now gone. TM got up and   
yelled, "What do you want?!"  
  
Hisame glared at TM, quite unhinged. He answered, "Don't bother getting in our way. The   
Hokage is needed to be killed."  
  
Davis stood with TM, and made fire within his hands. Hisame and Itachi were taken aback to   
find that Davis had some legendary element gloves. Davis threatened, "I'm afraid we can't   
let you do that."  
  
"Be careful," TM warned. "They're both incredibly strong."  
  
***  
  
There was a gigantic crash. Gigantic snakes suddenly appeared and crashed through the   
barriers of the Leaf Village. Yet, almost everyone slept through it, by the use of   
someone's genjutsu technique. SSJ was still awake, thanks to his ninja training, and he   
quickly roused Amiko and Cindy as an onslaught of ninjas came storming into the stadium.   
Left and right, skilled Leaf ninjas countered the equally skilled Sand ninjas. SSJ raised a   
hand. "Satsuki!" he commanded. "Take care of this!"  
  
And from the ground where Sasuke and Gaara stood, out came a gigantic machine. Wires tore   
from the ground, connecting onto the machine. At the very top, a young girl was visible.   
Sasuke and Gaara ignored the change in circumstance as they dashed off. SSJ's gaze followed   
the two, and he sighed, "Damn it, TM and Davis aren't done yet?"  
  
He then turned to Amiko and Cindy. "I know you two are used to cheerleading, but take care   
of that guy. Try to stop him from going too far in the transformation."  
  
Cindy and Amiko nodded, and dashed off towards Sasuke. From elsewhere, Sakura, Shikamaru,   
and Naruto followed.  
  
SSJ grinned as he was left with a gigantic computer and a cute girl. He leapt on top of the   
Beast and commanded. He commanded, "Okay, Satsuki! Take out any enemy you can find!"  
  
Satsuki smiled and nodded. Wires came forth and electrocuted any Sand ninjas available. As   
Kakashi was about to attack Kabuto and another, the two were quickly shocked and fainted.   
SSJ smiled at the progress, but his joy was cut short as he received a fist directly to his   
face. He flew back onto the roof of the stadium, where he saw some five ninjas land.   
Orochimaru and his Sound Nin!  
  
***  
  
Amiko and Cindy leapt from tree to tree, trying hard to keep up with Sasuke and Gaara.   
After all, they haven't trained to be ninjas at all, and they were having a hard time   
simply staying on the branches. Yet eventually, the leaps became second nature, as Sakura   
and Naruto quickly overtook the two. Amiko and Cindy stopped, as did Naruto and Sakura.  
  
Naruto turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, aren't they TM's friends?"  
  
Sakura squinted at the two, but then turned to Naruto and yeleld, "I think they are!"  
  
Amiko and Cindy nodded. "Yes, we are," Amiko said.  
  
Cindy asked, "How'd you know him?"  
  
Sakura and Naruto then turned towards the direction Sasuke was now. "We'll talk while we   
run," said Sakura.  
  
So they did, and Amiko and Cindy learned of how the various kage ninjas were busy putting   
a control seal on TM's tattoo. Leaves fell about each tree they landed in. Finally, though,   
after much toil and race, they reached Sasuke, who faced a mutating Gaara. Cindy covered   
her open mouth as Amiko sweated.  
  
Gaara caught sight of the company that stood before him, and laughed with joy. So many   
targets, so little time! How he would enjoy killing them all!  
  
That thought was cut short, however, as a bullet tore through the shoulder of his arm. He   
glared at the girl who shot him, yet still with a smirk. Cindy, with her gun raised,   
couldn't stand the ugly sight of the boy. She threatened, "Please, either shut up or get   
shot up."  
  
"Bullets?" Gaara mocked. "They don't hurt as much as-"  
  
BANG! Another bullet tore through the branch above the ninja, hitting him directly on the   
head. A bump formed, and Cindy was still as serious as ever. Gaara became serious as well.   
He muttered, "Still trying, huh?"  
  
***  
  
TM dashed about the room, leaping from pillar, to ceiling, to pillar, over a random banana   
peel, and away from every attack Hisame was using. Left and right, Hisame gritted his   
fanged teeth as TM dodged every attack he made. Finally, Hisame yelled, "Stay still, you   
moron!"  
  
Then, there was a voice behind the angry ninja, "Okay then."  
  
Hisame froze as TM was suddenly behind him, crouching for a blow. He used kage Bunshin! It   
completely caught him off guard! He suddenly had two choices, face a blow from the front or   
behind.  
  
Being the simple ninja he was, he simply slashed through the TM before him, which split   
into smoke, and with a powerful kick, the one behind him went flying. He turned about and   
slashed at TM. Only to have that one split into smoke as well. "What?!" he uttered with   
surprise.  
  
"FEEL THIS!" TM's voice called. "ZERO-POWERED ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"  
  
Before Hisame could turn around, TM, with his two index fingers surrounded by a hurricane,   
jabbed them into the ninja's behind. They stood like that for a passing second. TM was   
getting quite uncomfortable having his fingers in another thing's ass...  
  
Hisame paused. He finally uttered, "O... Oro...?"  
  
And finally, Hisame was flying through the air, screaming in pain. He hit the ceiling only   
to have Davis leap off a pillar and slam him into the ground with a flaming kick.  
  
TM was wiping his fingers on Hisame's cloak as Davis stood up from the man. One down, one   
to go. They then looked at Itachi, who hardly moved from where he originally appeared. They   
then saw Itachi take off his cloak. He closed his eyes for a bit, before opening them just   
a little. Itachi then cursed at them, "Eat shit."  
  
TM suddenly realized what was going to happen. Quickly, he yelled as he tripped Davis,   
"DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
  
Suddenly, TM was in complete blackness. There was nothing around him. He could barely see   
himself in the blackness, as he was outlined only in white. "Whoa, this is really   
different," he said as he looked at his arms.  
  
He suddenly was strapped onto a cross. Itachi appeared before him, sword in hand. Itachi   
said without emotion, "For the next seventy-two hours, I'll stab you continuously with   
katanas."  
  
TM gulped, and could do nothing but scream as the pain came onto him.  
  
***  
  
SSJ dashed left and right, dodging Orochimaru's attacks as he leapt at the legendary ninja   
and slammed a fist into him. Orochimaru went reeling as his Sound Nin watched in joy. The   
fire wall was set around them, as SSJ and Orochimaru traded blows.  
  
Orochimaru proclaimed, "For the glory of Rantmon! Use any technique you have, and I will   
crush it!"  
  
SSJ leapt to dodge fist and kick from Orochimaru. He needed a quick way to defeat   
Orochimaru, and fast!  
  
Then he came up with an idea. He kicked Orochimaru away as he put his hands together.   
Orochimaru could only get up to see he was suddenly surrounded by many, many SSJs. He could   
only laugh and mock SSJ, "What will this do?! Pathetically weak enemy changing into even   
weaker ones! What kind of strategy do you have?!"  
  
"This one," SSJ simply replied. "HENGE NO JUTSU!"  
  
Smoke filled the area. Suddenly, SSJ was nowhere to be seen anywhere. What once was a   
centurion of SSJs was now suddenly a centurion of the most terrible being imaginable... A   
hundred Celine Dions suddenly were surrounding Orochimaru. The Sound Nin could hardly   
believe it. Orochimaru put his hands to his face in fear. "DEAR GOD, NOT THAT!"  
  
Out of nowhere, every single Celine Dion image pulled out a microphone. Orochimaru tried   
to cover his ears, but it was too late. They all began to sing "My Heart Will Go On".   
Orochimaru, and every one of the Sound Nins reeled in pain from each stanza, each verse,   
each syllable. Every stanza was insanity. Every verse was deafening pain. Every syllable   
was agony.  
  
One minute passed. They were screaming in pain, covering their ears and trying to block it   
out.  
  
Two minutes passed. They were rolling across the floor, trying to shake off the fear in   
their hearts.  
  
Three minutes. They were banging their heads on the roof. A quick death, or even a slow   
one, was better than such agony!  
  
Finally, it was done, and the many clones and images disappeared, leaving only SSJ in the   
center of them all. Blood was flowing from their ears as they lay there, too weak to move.   
SSJ grinned as words went across the non-existent screen, "Leaf Village Secret Technique -   
One Trillion Years of Pain™!"  
  
The Sound Nin and Orochimaru happened to mutter the word "gold" in Spanish as they reeled   
in pain. Kakashi, down below, was too laying on the ground, unable to move. He,   
unfortunately, happened to hear the song. He just said to no one in particular, "That...   
Was way... Too much... Oro..."  
  
***  
  
Amiko and Cindy were busy launching whatever they had at the Sand Monster, Gaara, as   
Sasuke and Naruto threw attack and attack at what appeared to be a demon. With great fury,   
he slashed with his great arm, knocking Sasuke and Naruto out into a tree. They slumped   
down as Sakura came to their aid. The checked them both, then turned back to Amiko and   
Cindy, facing the ever growing creature.  
  
They threw bullets and arrows. No effect.  
  
Branches and rocks. No effect.  
  
They pulled steel chairs out of nowhere and dashed up to Gaara, smacking him over and over   
with them. No effect.  
  
Amiko pulled out her fan, and Cindy pulled out one of her own. They then yelled out their   
attack, "Team Up Technique - Hit a Bunch of Times with Fans Technique!" They then looked at   
the sweatdropping Sakura. "We're working on the name."  
  
Then, they smacked at Gaara from left and right. His face was thrown this way and that as   
they attacked him repeatedly with their weapons of doom. Finally, after much pain, they   
both smacked him at the same time, sending the Sand Village ninja spinning into the sky.   
Gaara fell through the trees and hit the ground rather painfully as Amiko and Cindy slapped   
hands.  
  
"Up high!" Amiko cheered.  
  
Cindy finished as they slapped hands, "Down low!"  
  
But then they realized their were not finished. Out from Gaara's small crater, a gigantic   
badger of sand rose, tearing through the trees and standing high in the sky. Amiko sighed,   
"Okay, let's take it up to level two."  
  
Amiko suddenly disappeared in smoke. At least, the normal Amiko disappeared. In her place,   
though, there was a smaller, lighter version of her. She spoke to Cindy with a high pitched   
voice, "Come on, Cindy! Double Chibi Storm!"  
  
Cindy, not knowing that she could, concentrated with her hands folded together. Suddenly,   
she too, became short and deformed, and she checked out her disproportional body. She   
gripped her head and said, "Hey, my head's bigger than my entire body."  
  
"You get used to it after a while."  
  
Then, lightning cracked on a clear day. The two crashed repeatedly into the badger demon,   
Shukaku, who yelled in pain with each blow. Hit after hit intensified the pain as the two   
leapt off each other, past each other, into each other, anything to cause damage on the   
thing. Numbers flew across the screen, each blow breaking the non-existent 9999 damage   
barrier. They then appeared above the demon, ready for one final blow. They both pulled out   
their fans, and in a surprise twist, ACTUALLY OPENED THEM.  
  
They waved their fans quickly at the demon and yelled, "Fan a Bunch of Times with Fans   
Technique!"  
  
A tornado seemed to appear around the demon. Bit by bit, sand was torn off the giant,   
until finally, the only one left was Gaara, floating in the sky. Amiko and Cindy grinned as   
they pulled off one final attack. Amiko leapt off Cindy, who in turn leapt off the fans and   
caught up with Amiko. They raised their deformed fist, preparing to strike. As Gaara opened   
his eyes to see what was above him, he saw they had suddenly reverted to their original   
forms, smoke surrounding the two. They announced their final attack, "NEWTON SLAM!"  
  
With the force of several jet fighters, they slammed their fists into Gaara's stomach,   
sending him falling painfully into the hard ground below. Amiko and Cindy kicked off each   
other and landed in trees, laughing with delight. Amiko laughed a la Ayeka from Tenchi   
Muyo, "Ohoho! I think that was pretty good for our first time without being cheerleaders in   
a while!"  
  
"Ahaha!" Cindy laughed as well. "I think it was pretty damn good, as well!"  
  
And in too much pain to move, Gaara muttered on the ground, "Oro..."  
  
***  
  
TM fell onto the floor in utter pain. What felt like three days of pain actually took   
place in an instant. What power. What an obstacle. He felt there was simply no way he could   
recover from that. But Davis then spoke, "Can I open my eyes?!"  
  
TM couldn't answer, he could only groan. Against his best wishes, Davis opened his eyes   
and got to his feet, finding TM sweating and convulsing. Davis patted TM's bare back before   
turning to face Itachi. Itachi only glanced back as the former tamer threw a punch at   
Itachi, hitting the man squarely on the cheek.  
  
But Itachi didn't reel in pain. A small trickle of blood came from Itachi's ears. The   
reverberations of the attack only just slightly did pain to Itachi's ears. But that meant   
nothing, as Itachi raised a finger and flicked Davis away into a pillar.  
  
Itachi turned and stepped towards the downed Hokage. Some of his blood had fallen to the   
ground. TM reached out and struggled to push himself off the ground. Itachi's blood smeared   
on his bare hands.  
  
Suddenly, TM screamed loudly, as if in a tremendous pain. Itachi turned around, actually   
surprised. No, it wasn't pain. It was something else. TM was clutching at his eyes. He was   
suddenly glowing red, his tremendous aura forming again. His eyes were facing the ground.   
An agonizing pause. He looked up at Itachi. His hands were on his sides. Itachi saw it   
clearly.  
  
TM had Sharingan eyes.  
  
Itachi stepped back in surprise. He gasped, unable to grasp the reason of this plot twist.   
In TM's light aqua eyes, the dark shapes of the Sharingan was clear. Itachi's breath   
faltered. He heard TM say, "So this... Is the Blood Sin's ability... Touch someone's   
blood... Acquire their traits." TM closed his eyes for a bit. "So that's how you do it...   
Your Tsukiyomi technique..."  
  
TM's eyes opened just a bit. Itachi almost closed his eyes. But he was too slow.  
  
He was suddenly plunged in darkness. His own technique was being used against him! He stood   
in blackness, quite fearful of having to feel the pain to come. Itachi was suddenly filled   
with fear and begged, "Stop this..."  
  
Suddenly, Itachi was sitting in a chair, tied up with powerful rope. Before him was a   
covered platter on a table. The outline of TM lifted the cover, and Itachi reeled in   
disgust. A pile of crap was on the plate. TM's voice echoed in the place, "'Eat shit', as   
you said to me. For the next week, you'll eat nothing but shit!"  
  
TM grabbed the back of Itachi's head, and shoved the face into the pile. Itachi could   
hardly scream as TM pulled the head back and repeated...  
  
...Itachi was suddenly lying on the floor of the room between TM and Davis, "oro"-ing into   
the night. Never had he felt such torment before. He hardly felt TM poking the guy over and   
over with his foot. Finally, TM strode to Davis, who was rubbing his own forehead.  
  
Davis looked up at TM and said, "That guy was seriously powerful."  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
  
They then heard Itachi mutter, "That's too much... It's a... Misuse of Sharingan..."  
  
TM rubbed his chin, and a light clicked in his head. "Hey, thanks for the idea name," he   
said with a grin. "'Misuse of Sharingan'. I like it!"  
  
The two then turned to the Hokage, expecting him to still be out. But no, the kage ninjas   
were up and about, playing a game of chess. TM and Davis smacked them all upside the head.   
TM yelled, "AND I THOUGHT WE WERE IN TROUBLE!"  
  
"YEAH!" Davis added. "WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?!"  
  
Soon, though, the two sat before the Hokage, who was bowing. The third Hokage acknowledged,   
"Your control over the Blood Sin has been proven. Who knew that a kid could master it in   
less than a day? Amazing."  
  
TM grinned, and then stood to turn and leave. He then caught sight of Itachi's cloak.   
Thinking about SSJ's lost cloak, he took up the cloak and hat of Itachi, telling Davis to   
take the other. TM then donned the cloudy cloak and hat. He said with an ego, "I don't   
think I look too bad in this."  
  
"This one for SSJ, huh?" Davis asked. TM nodded, and the two stepped to the exit of the   
room. They opened the door, and for a moment, they were almost blinded. Yet they crossed   
the threshold into the sunlight beyond."  
  
***  
  
Hardly an hour passed after the attack on Leaf Village and it was already over. Orochimaru   
was paralyzed from the terrible impact of SSJ's attack, unable to even speak. That made it   
easy for the ninjas to stick him in pudding and send him sinking into a nearby lake. The   
Sound Nin were, too, stuck in pudding, birds all about pecking at them. Even Tenpi was   
gorging before Amiko pulled him away and held him in her arms as he cried "kweh".  
  
Tenten was currently with SSJ as he sat on the rooftop where he defeated Orochimaru. Lee,   
also was there. Tenten recalled their conversation, "Okay, you said you'd do something for   
me! How about you take me along?!"  
  
SSJ then looked at Lee. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked.  
  
Lee raised a fist. "Do it," he threatened.  
  
SSJ sighed. "Hai, hai," he consented.  
  
So he pulled out a bishie ball from his belt, pressed its button, and tossed it at Tenten.   
She disappeared in a flash of red, entered the bishie ball, and was gone. When she met all   
the other bishoujo, there was much apathy, for it seemed like he added a new one every day.  
  
TM and Cindy were waiting in a random stable in the outskirts of the Leaf Village. TM sat   
about as Cindy was riding around on their chocobo. In came Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke,   
Sasuke in front. Sasuke raised a hand and challenged, "Come on, a fight!"  
  
TM sighed. Five minutes later, he was again sitting on a chair on top of Sasuke, quite   
bored. TM just hinted, "Maybe you should get a bit stronger..."  
  
Then TM's face reeled. Sakura had kicked him directly to the face, sending him flying   
backwards and having the chair fall off Sasuke. But something fell from his belt. It   
bounced off Sakura's shoulder, growing larger, hit the ground, and rolled about to hit her   
foot. She was red and gone by the time TM got up. He sighed as the bishie ball flew back to   
him, "Well, that's good."  
  
His face reeled again, as this time Naruto was kicking him in the face. Another bishie   
ball flew out the window just behind him, hitting Hyuuga Hinata, previously unmentioned in   
the chapter because of lack of room. She was gone as well by the time Naruto realized what   
happened. TM lay on the floor, dazed from two attacks. He just muttered, "Two bishoujo in   
one day... What a deal...?"  
  
***  
  
Davis was walking with Amiko towards the stables as a girl bumped into him. Her blonde   
hair swished in the air, and he realized it was Ino. But she dashed onwards, to the stable.   
Davis and Amiko glanced at each other, seeing as she was yelling for Sasuke. They followed,   
only to find her beating on TM, who sighed as no pain came. Hinata was out, trying to get   
Ino off TM. "Please, Ino!" pleaded Hinata. "Calm down!"  
  
Davis then stepped up. "Want me to get her off your hands?" Davis offered.  
  
"Sure," TM said with a nod. Davis pulled out his bishie ball, and in one swift motion,   
caught Ino. There was a sudden cry of anger from his own bishoujo's waiting room from Ino.   
Hinata then returned to TM. They were then left with Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
Just then, SSJ, too, arrived, eyes narrow. A package suddenly flew towards him. He caught   
it with surprise, then looked at TM. "You wanted a cloak, so there," TM explained.  
  
SSJ opened the package, finding Hisame's cloak and hat. He smiled and donned the two as   
Kensou arrived, weapon slung over his shoulder. Kensou asked, "Shall we be going, then?"  
  
"Yeah," SSJ replied. Then, they all leapt onto their chocobos.  
  
Naruto dashed in front of them. "Hey, wait!" he yelled. "Give back Sakura-chan!"  
  
"I don't know how," TM returned. "Sorry."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Then, he was gone as well. A bishie ball flew at Cindy, who everyone glanced at. "If you   
want to go with her, then fine!" she yelled.  
  
Naruto was much contented, leaving only Sasuke with them all in the stable. Finishing the   
job, Amiko got a bishie ball and caught Sasuke, as they all prepared to leave. Then the   
Hokage stood in the doorway of their exit. He said, "I see you are taking some of our best   
and brightest ninjas."  
  
"We'll need them," said SSJ.  
  
"Ah, yes. We're all counting on you to defeat Rantmon!"  
  
The six smiled. The Hokage bowed, and so did they. The Outlaws then snapped the reigns and   
the chocobos dashed one by one through the door. Dirt flew into the air from their pounding   
on the ground. And they dashed away from the setting sun, ever faster towards their   
destination.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: WIND -  
  
Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.  
  
My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Rikudo Koshi hereby allows us to use Excel Saga in any way we want.  
  
TM: Or at least we wish he did.  
  
Cindy: Anyway, it's a dog-eat-dog world in F city, and bad things are about.  
  
Kensou: Not to mention that Voldemort and company decides to gain power.  
  
Davis: Next! On Ginga GIRI GIRI!  
  
All: "Loyalty in the Name of Love"!  
  
Naruto: Watch out for wackiness!  
  
---- 


	37. Loyalty in the Name of Love

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[The scene opens with the cast of GGG sitting around a table. SSJ, Amiko, TM, Cindy, Davis,   
Jallopsimon, and Rantmon all sat on the table, speaking. They all were drinking their fancy   
Starbucks drinks, while SSJ was typing GGG on his small laptop (which he doesn't have in   
real life).]  
  
Rantmon: I don't like how I wasn't in last chapter.  
  
Jallopsimon: You think that's bad? The last time I was seen was like in chapter 27!  
  
(SSJ muttered from over the computer.)  
  
SSJ: Oh, stop complaining about that, you two.  
  
(TM then produced a piece of paper with writing on it.)  
  
TM: Forget that now, for today, Excel Saga will be the subject. I've got a little something   
"written" by Rikudo Koshi.  
  
(The camera focused up on the paper, and Rikudo Koshi's voice is heard in the background.)  
  
Rikudo: "I, Rikudo Koshi, hereby allow Excel Saga to be parodied in GGG, and not the other   
way around..." Hey wait, I did not authorize this!  
  
(Cindy then whacked the author over the head, for he was right beside her, tied up to his   
chair. He slumped onto the table unconscious from the blow as Amiko then sifted through the   
man's pockets, pulling out his stamp.)  
  
Amiko: Here ya go!  
  
(She tossed the stamp at TM, who caught it and put the red ink onto the paper. Davis then   
spoke in order to have something to do in the scene.)  
  
Davis: Wait, what the heck is Excel Saga?  
  
(TM and SSJ looked up and glared at Davis, who sweatdropped. SSJ nodded at TM, who reached   
into his shirt pocket, as if pulling out a gun. Davis turned white as TM quickly revealed a   
jewel case with "Excel Saga" written over it.)  
  
TM: Watch it.  
  
Davis: ...Do you carry that around with you all the time?  
  
TM: ...Yes.  
  
(They all then looked up at the screen, smiling. Well, except SSJ, who was still tapping   
away at his computer, writing the very words you now read.)  
  
All: On with the show!  
  
- OPENING SONG: LOVE (LOYALTY) -  
  
Sore wa ai ja nai  
Ai wa sore ja nai  
Ai shite 'ru kedo ai sarete wa inai  
  
Kesshite ai ja nai  
Ketsu wa ai ja nai  
Ai shite 'ru kedo motometari wa shinai  
  
Kono mi sasagete inochi nagedashi  
Wakime mo furazu Tada hitasura ni  
Damashite sukashite yoko-hairi  
Tanin wo fumitaoshi keri wo kamashite  
  
Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite!   
Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite!   
  
Banana no kawa de koronde mo   
Sore wa subete ano kata no tame  
Shiite iu nara sore wa kitto   
Ai to iu na no chuuseishin  
  
***  
  
[The place: F Province. The city: F City. Underneath the metal, modern city with cars and   
skyscrapers and such, there was a dark, hidden room. Two particularly young girls, one   
being a newly graduated high school student; the other unknown, since she doesn't exactly   
go by Earth reckoning of age. Anyhow, they stood before a particular man, sitting in his   
particularly comfortable chair, reading a particular manga called "Excel Saga". The girls   
had their right hands raised high up, proclaiming at the top of their lungs.]  
  
Both: Hail, Illpalatzo!  
  
(The man, now confirmed to be Illpalatzo, then spoke.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Well, it seems you both are rather spirited.  
  
(The strange girl with purple hair then bowed, replying.)  
  
Hyatt: I thank you for noticing, Illpalatzo-sama.  
  
(The graduate, blonde and wearing clothes that particularly appeal to fanboys, then spoke   
in one breath.)  
  
Excel: Hai! I, Excel, also thank you, Illpalatzo-sama for noticing little me; even if our   
last mission was a failure, leaving half of the city infested with those aliens; but yes, I   
am fine and well; very, very energetic, and ready to tackle another mission, and I thank   
you again for noticing, Illpalatzo-sama!  
  
(At the end of her sentence, Illpalatzo was seen gripping a rope reaching from the ceiling,   
and Excel turned pale. He pulled the rope, and Excel leapt up, expecting the ground below   
her to collapse and make her fall. But no, a projector came down from beside Illpalatzo,   
and behind the two girls, a screen pulled down.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Observe. This will be our next mission.  
  
(Excel and Hyatt sat back in beach chairs, eating popcorn- Excel spilling hers about- as   
the projector played. There was the old and black five, the four, the three, each   
accompanied by a high-pitched beep. At two, the projector suddenly gave a wail as the reels   
got caught within its springs. Illpalatzo cursed and kicked it down.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Whoever invented these defective things, anyway?! Oh well, I'll save handling   
him for the next mission.  
  
(Illpalatzo then pulled out photographs from his pocket instead, handing them to Excel and   
Hyatt.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Locate and capture this boy. I have a score to settle with him.  
  
(Excel glanced at the picture, making her classic, cute faces unable to be described in   
text. Anyway, she noticed the brown hair and blue eyes of the boy, his long hair swaying   
all around. She, too, pocketed the photograph. Hyatt took one glance at the photograph   
before bowing.)  
  
Hyatt: It may be difficult, but I will do your bidding, Illpalatzo-sama.  
  
Excel: Okay, Illpalatzo-sama! I will faithfully carry out Illpalatzo-sama's order and bring   
him swiftly here!  
  
(The ground suddenly collapsed under her, and she fell.)  
  
Excel: Ja, ochima---su! (Subtitles: Then, I'll fa----ll!)  
  
(And Illpalatzo was seen, with a myriad of ropes all about him.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Damn, wrong one.  
  
(He pulled another one, and tray immediately appeared beside him, with a freshly wrapped   
and freshly made In N' Out burger sitting on it.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Okay, that's the one!  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! ::  
  
[The Crew headed over the hills of grass and stared into a deep valley. It was daybreak,   
and they were just fine and full of vigor. Down in the valley was a small city. Well, less   
small and more gigantic. SSJ and TM thought something was strangely familiar with the   
buildings...  
  
But that mattered not, for they continued into the city, hoping to pass through. Their   
still not fatigued chocobos continued on through the streets of the city, lost in the   
tangle of cars and people.  
  
They much expected to pass through unheeded, if not for a giant explosion ripping through   
the building just next to them. TM looked threw his head about for the source of the   
problem, screaming out a word he just learned.]  
  
TM: NANJYA KORYA?! (Subtitles: WHAT THE FUCK?!)  
  
(They all then turned their attention to a group of strangely clad people standing in   
particularly strange poses on top of a towering building to their right. It was the   
Daitenjin, dressed up and prepared to do their ten good deeds for the day.)  
  
SSJ: Oh, no...  
  
Cindy: This doesn't look good, huh?  
  
(Then the leader, Watanabe in his blue suit, yelled.)  
  
Watanabe: Adhere to the traffic laws or prepare to be PUNISHED!  
  
(A sweatdrop formed for each of the six, and there was a general sigh from them all. They   
then looked both ways down the streets, everyone but Kensou trying to see which side of the   
street traffic travels. They then got onto the left side and rode on.  
  
BAM! Another explosion ripped into the ground before them. They threw a surprised glance at   
the Daitenjin again, for their hearts nearly stopped from sudden fear.)  
  
Misaki: Slow down!  
  
(They sighed again, and slowed their chocobos to a walk.)  
  
Iwata: Slower!  
  
(They pulled on the reigns of their chocobo. The bird's walking was reduced to trudging   
along at a snail's pace. When they saw that they were no longer bothered, they sighed once   
more.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile Yet Again! ::  
  
[Team Voldemort was once again at alive and well and also at large. They sat within the   
confines of the sewers of F City, planning their next game. Malik and Bakura were preparing   
their next game: Magic the Gathering. Surely, such an old game those young whippersnappers   
wouldn't have played!  
  
But Voldemort was preparing himself for their next plan. He was working on casting his   
spells all the more faster. Perhaps he could find a way to cast spells without the   
incantation. Whatever he could do, he needed to do it. Defeat them and defeat Black Amiko.   
Simple plan.  
  
And currently, Peter was with a screwdriver, sticking it into his right hand. His right   
hand was wide open, and a complex maze of circuitry and wires shown through. He tightened   
several screws within his hand before closing it off, flexing it, and covering it with a   
glove again.]  
  
Voldemort: Still having problems with that hand?  
  
Peter: Ever since the spell was cast, it has been malfunctioning. I'll fix it later.  
  
Voldemort: It'd better that you do sooner.  
  
(And during then, the Maze brothers immersed themselves in poetry in order to get more   
rhymes. Ma went through Poe, Frost, Dickenson, and still went on into the poetic culture.   
Ze was popping in CD after CD into his portable CD player.)  
  
Ma: Perhaps there is no greater poet than Poe.  
  
Ze: You may be right, but Nelly is the one with the mad flow.  
  
(Ma then glared at Ze, smacking him over the head.)  
  
Ma: That stuff isn't even true music! Turn off that crap and read good ones some time.  
  
Ze: We're not musicians; we're not poets, either. We're just trying to improve our rhyme.  
  
(Ma then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.)  
  
Ma: A good point, brother Ze.  
  
Ze: I can only say "meh".  
  
(And so their hijinks continued on into the day. They were going on, preparing for what   
they wanted to be the last time they confronted the Crew.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Crew! ::  
  
[The Crew was nearing the end of F City, after much harassment and explosions from the   
Daitenjin. They were weary, tired, and annoyed just after entering the city vigorous,   
strong, and in good spirits. They trudged on, just a millimeter from city limits before an   
explosion stopped them again.  
  
They turned around and found the Daitenjin again, blasters in hand. Lines of text appeared   
over the largest one. SSJ and TM were so annoyed they didn't bother reading the text. They   
leapt off their chocobos and dashed towards the Daitenjin. A pokeball rolled across the   
screen as it blurred into a battle, music began, and a battle a la Pokemon began.]  
  
SSJ: Jill-chan, go!  
  
TM: Lulu! Make them stop bothering us!  
  
(Jill appeared, rocket launcher in hand, as Lulu came up in a flash of red light. They then   
began their attacks, charging up for the assault-)  
  
Daitenjin: 75% Off Liquidation Sale Special!  
  
(Boom! Jill and Lulu were flying, with swirls for eyes. SSJ was pulling his hair out,   
yelling for Jill as TM was admiring the view of Lulu. Nevertheless, the two bishoujo   
disappeared in red and returned to the boys. The Daitenjin wasted no time blasting the boys   
in the air as well, and the two were knocked out instantly.  
  
Davis, Amiko, Cindy, and Kensou simply drove their chocobos away from where the two would   
land, letting them hit the ground loudly and painfully. They sighed, glancing at the   
Daitenjin. The Rapponmatsus spoke.)  
  
Rapponmatsu-2: As Sumi-chan said...  
  
Rapponmatsu-1: Have a nice day.  
  
(The Crew sweatdropped, almost expected something more threatening. They then readied TM   
and SSJ onto their chocobos, preparing to leave the city as the Daitenjin departed.  
  
But way up on a building above them observed a certain blonde haired girl with green eyes.   
She held a photograph and looked down upon the Crew, finding just the boy. Excel put the   
picture in her pocket and spoke with half her face in shadows, and a red eye glowing.)  
  
Excel: Prepa---re yourself!  
  
(Then, there was a loud snapping of rope. The Crew couldn't help looking up to see the   
criss-crossing ropes raining upon them. Before they could react, the net hit the ground   
with a loud smash.  
  
A couple meters past them. Davis looked at the net with wide eyes.)  
  
Davis: What the-  
  
(There then came a soft, feminine voice. Davis looked to his left, finding a strangely clad   
woman with purple hair. Hyatt smiled as she spoke.)  
  
Hyatt: Hello- GUAH.  
  
(She coughed blood all over Davis, then fainting onto his chocobo. The chocobo was   
screaming as Davis grabbed his head, yelling.)  
  
Davis: W-W-WHAT THE-?!  
  
(It was then that Amiko smacked him over the head.)  
  
Amiko: Come on, take her to a hospital!  
  
(So they did, taking her up onto Davis' chocobo and dashing away, SSJ and TM's chocobos   
following.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back at Illpalatzo! ::  
  
[Illpalatzo, at the moment, was sitting in his massive throne, holding a book and reading   
it. On the cover was a familiar boy with a red cloak and black hair, a girl with brown   
hair, and a boy with short brown hair that was slicked back, all of them in cool poses   
holding pokeballs. His fingers were covering the title as he read, flipping over to the   
next page. Finally, after ten or so pages, he threw the book into his garbage compactor.]  
  
Illpalatzo: What garbage! It's like it's written by a fourteen-year-old kid!  
  
(He then pressed a button on his garbage compactor, and the book was no more as it became   
lost in the squeals and crunches of the machine. He pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling,   
and a book case came from the ground.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Feh. Here's some better stuff.  
  
(He pulled out another book, this one having a single boy on the front of a blue book. The   
words "Order" and "Phoenix" could be seen through his fingers.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Crew! ::  
  
(The Crew was gathered around the strange girl with purple hair, who was now confirmed to   
be Hyatt thanks to SSJ and TM, freshly awakened from their nap. Hyatt lay covered with a   
blanket on a bed within a morgue, confirmed to be dead. The room was utterly spotless as   
they waited for anyone to come.  
  
Finally, footsteps sounded from the door, which open and allowed light to flood into the   
room. In step a familiar doctor and nurse, ready to examine the patient. When the Crew   
moved out of the way, the doctor and nurse caught sight of the patient. A loud scream   
echoed through the halls and the two dashed from the room screaming. Amiko, Cindy, and   
Davis were watching wide-eyed at where the two used to stand, and wondered what scared them   
so much. Kensou was covering his ears in pain as he glared at where they ran.)  
  
Kensou: What was that all about?!  
  
(SSJ and TM were smart enough to cover their ears with earplugs, pulling them out and   
sighing. SSJ then shot a glance at TM, and the two counted down.)  
  
SSJ & TM: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
  
(When they reached zero, the bed shook as Hyatt got up from her position, sitting up and   
looking about the room. She put a hand to her cheek in a Mutsumi-ish way, and muttered.)  
  
Hyatt: Ara ara...?  
  
(And then through the door came a certain blonde haired girl. She was muttering a random,   
crazy phrase in her high pitched voice as she waltzed towards the crew. Seriously waltzing,   
for she held that wooden doll of hers with both hands was waltzing this way and that as she   
approached them.)  
  
Excel: Hacchan! You should stop dying like that, y'know!  
  
Kensou: ...Dying?!  
  
TM: It's a gag.  
  
(Kensou, being the oldest and should be the calmest of them all, was seriously confused   
with this situation. TM made it seem like her death was something that happened almost   
every day!  
  
Excel, meanwhile, after propping Hyatt on her back, scratched her head with her   
curvy-flat-arm gag, as if remembering her task. Finally, a light clicked over her head. She   
took the light from its floating place in the air and tossed it at Davis, who was not quite   
sure what to expect now.  
  
It hit with stunning accuracy and Davis collapsed onto the floor. Excel then grabbed the   
boy's arms and dashed away, yelling.)  
  
Excel: Sorry! Illpalatzo-sama has business with him!  
  
(And the Crew was standing there, not expecting that turn of events. Quickly though, they   
dashed after Excel, leaping onto their chocobos and sprinting after the strangely much   
faster and much more energetic girl.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
(As they continued to dash onward, someone planned to stop them. Soon after, there was an   
explosion before them, throwing smoke into the air. They pulled their chocobos to a quick   
halt, looking around for the Daitenjin. But no, when the smoke cleared, who else would   
appear but Team Voldemort, prepared for their new challenge.)  
  
Amiko: Not you guys again!  
  
Cindy: Don't you ever get tired?!  
  
(Ignoring them, Malik and Bakura stood forward, their hands in their shirt pockets.   
Everyone tensed up as the two pulled out the two most unexpected things- Magic: the   
Gathering decks. SSJ and TM stared, and stared, and stared, as if expecting something more.  
  
SSJ and TM then laughed with relief, causing Malik and Bakura's eyes to twitch.)  
  
SSJ: Wait here.  
  
TM: We'll be back.  
  
(SSJ and TM walked away discussing about their plan. As they walked, they passed a rich   
man, who was soon missing a wallet that TM had in his pockets. They walked straight into a   
card shop, leaving five seconds later each with a Magic: The Gathering deck.)  
  
TM: What's your deck?  
  
SSJ: Mirrodin.  
  
TM: Hah. Can't compare to elvish power here!  
  
SSJ: I'd care if we were facing each other.  
  
(The two then came back and faced Malik and Bakura, ready to play. Malik and Bakura were   
clearly taken aback.  
  
Malik: B-b-but... Wait! This game is like ten years old! You kids play such an old game?!  
  
TM: Yeah, but it's still popular.  
  
(Malik and Bakura then put their hands to their cheeks and screamed.)  
  
Malik & Bakura: Double shock!  
  
Bakura: This is bad!  
  
***  
  
(And it was bad, indeed. Six turns later, they were done as SSJ had a billion artifact   
creatures- and many more artifacts- out, as TM had many, many elves and many, many ways to   
hurt them. The two sighed as Malik and Bakura collapsed onto the pavement, once again   
shocked from losing a game.  
  
Next came the Maze brothers, pointing at Cindy and Amiko.)  
  
Cindy: Whoa, we're suddenly in the foreground.  
  
Amiko: Amazing.  
  
(The Maze brothers then sat, paper and fountain pens in hand.)  
  
Ma: I declare a better challenge for you all.  
  
Ze: A battle of words, where you will fall!  
  
(Amiko and Cindy shot a glance at each other, and then sat down to take the challenge.   
Mokona landed on Cindy's head as Tenpi looked around, sitting in Amiko's bag. The Maze   
brothers grinned devilishly.)  
  
Ma: Brother Ze will inform the cost!  
  
Ze: Six words phrases 'til rhyme's lost.  
  
(Cindy then raised a hand.)  
  
Cindy: So, question here, so be mellow.  
  
Amiko: What color's between red and yellow?  
  
Ma: Bah! That is the color orange!  
  
(Ma and Ze then froze. Lesson after lesson taught them one thing: nothing rhymes with   
orange. Or, ehr... Wait, it doesn't. But you get the picture. There was no word they knew   
of that rhymed with orange. Ma and Ze collapsed onto the floor as well, tired much like   
Bakura and Malik.  
  
Cindy and Amiko had their attention on a puzzle book they held in front of them, however.   
Amiko slapped her forehead, calling herself stupid for being unable to answer it. When they   
looked up and saw the Maze brothers laying on the pavement, tired, wondering what happened.   
They then shrugged and got up, leaving the two to sulk.  
  
That left only Voldemort and Peter, who both were twitching with annoyance. Suddenly, out   
from a ramen shop just to their left, out came Nabeshin. The director looked up at the   
situation, seeing Team Voldemort losing. He then saw Voldemort pull out his wand and aim it   
at the Crew.)  
  
Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
(Poof! A wisp of smoke came from the wand and the crew ducked for cover. But no beam of   
energy or whatever the killing curse was supposed to do came. Voldemort's eye twitched,   
then her threw the wand onto the ground and stomped on it.)  
  
Voldemort: DAMN BOOTLEGS FROM E-BAY!  
  
(Nabeshin sighed and approached Voldemort.)  
  
Nabeshin: You still haven't awakened.  
  
(Voldemort shot a surprised glance at Nabeshin.)  
  
Voldemort: What?!  
  
(Nabeshin then put a hand on Nabeshin's shoulder. Suddenly, there came a burst of energy.   
Nabeshin yelled as an aura suddenly burst from him. A large green aura filled the streets,   
sending wind and rocks away from its focal point. The Crew covered their eyes and ducked,   
seeing in horror as the hood on Voldemort's head suddenly grew wide at the top. So it   
continued until the hood on Voldemort's head made it appear that the top was wider than the   
bottom. Voldemort prodded the suddenly increased head, as Nabeshin admired his work.   
Finally, Voldemort grabbed at his head and yelled.)  
  
Voldemort: Afro?! NOOOOOOooooo!!  
  
(And Voldemort's screams echoed through the streets.)  
  
Nabeshin: From now on, you shall be... Nabeshin #4!  
  
(And SSJ grabbed his head, recoiling in horror. What a terrible, terrible, terrible plot   
twist!  
  
TM, on the other hand, was thoughtfully rubbing his chin.)  
  
TM: There's only one thing to say here... NANJA KORYA?! (Subtitles: WHAT THE FUCK?!)  
  
***  
  
(Soon after, Voldemort no longer was hating this plot twist. In fact, he was enjoying it!   
He no longer needed a precious wand to attack. Everyone left TM to handle Nabeshin #4, for   
he was the strongest of them all. Voldemort put his palms together and a light glowed   
within them.)  
  
Voldemort: Nabe... Hame... HA!  
  
(TM braced himself and dodged left, seeing everything move in slow motion like a game of   
Max Payne, minus the horribly overdramatic, trying-to-be-poetic lines. The blurred Nabe   
Hame Ha flew past him as he slowly dashed towards Voldemort, who was moving in slow, jerky   
pieces.  
  
TM reached Voldemort and threw a punch, sending Voldemort skidding back. Voldemort prepared   
and shot another Nabe Hame Ha, sending TM skidding back as well. Voldemort then raised a   
finger, muttering the killing curse at TM's direction. TM leapt sideways to his right,   
Voldemort launching spell after spell. Spells were falling like raindrops, so Max Payne   
would say. TM skidded on his shoulder and rolled onto his feet. Voldemort put his hands   
together as TM did the same. TM's thoughts were not exactly normal at that point.)  
  
TM: (I learned this from playing Davis all the time in Capcom VS SNK! Down to forward,   
triple-punch!)  
  
(They then yelled their attacks at the same time.)  
  
TM: Shinkuu...  
  
Voldemort: Nabe Hame...  
  
(Balls of energy formed in their hands. They then thrusted their hands forward and finished   
their attack names.)  
  
TM: HADOUKEN!  
  
Voldemort: HA!  
  
(Simultaneously, two beams of energy shot at each other, colliding and pushing against each   
other. The odds turned into Voldemort's favor. His beam kept on moving forward, pushing   
onward. It came closer. Closer to TM. But wait, TM made a come back. With a scream, he put   
forth more energy, shoving Voldemort's attack back. His own energy beam moved forward.   
Closer to Voldemort.  
  
Then Voldemort kicked off his shoe and launched a Nabe Hame Ha from his foot as well.   
Everyone was taken aback; their mouths dropped to the floor. With a tremendous boom, it   
reached TM and tore him to pieces. Light filled the area, temporarily taking away   
everyone's vision.  
  
...When they could see again, the Crew saw a smoldering heap where TM was, and Voldemort   
was laughing in delight. One down, five to go! The Dark Wizard turned his laughing face   
about and saw the Crew, who were surprisingly not scared, fearful, or anything. They just   
looked on with narrow eyes.  
  
Voldemort stopped laughing. Before he could react, THWACK! He collapsed onto the floor, and   
TM, who had been behind the wizard, opened up a dented steel chair and sat on top of the   
wizard.)  
  
TM: You fell for Kage Bunshin, loser.  
  
(And Peter Pettigrew sighed, almost waiting for what was coming next. TM got up off his   
chair and kicked Voldemort at Wormtail, who collapsed on the pile with the Maze brothers   
and Voldemort. Cindy summoned Sano, who tossed pineapple bombs at the direction of Team   
Voldemort. Soon, they were in the air, holding hands in a flying ring.)  
  
Team Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off agaiiiiinnnn...  
  
(And with a bling and a sparkle, they were gone. Everyone sighed. They then looked around   
for any clue by which Excel escaped to. Finding none, they sighed once more. Then an   
explosion ripped into the asphalt just beside them. Up on the roof of a building, there was   
the Daitenjin again, in a cool pose. Without wanting to go through much, SSJ simply threw a   
bishie ball and caught the one in green, Misaki Matsuya.  
  
Then they leapt onto their chocobos and departed the scene, shaking off the Daitenjin's   
trail as they left, hopefully.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
[Excel and Hyatt once again raised their hands in honor of Illpalatzo, who was sitting in   
his throne. They yelled and filled the room with their voices.]  
  
Excel: Hail Illpala-  
  
Hyatt: -tzo.  
  
(Illpalatzo nodded, and thus spoke.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Very good Excel-kun. I say this is mission complete.  
  
(Excel was leaping across the room, yelling "success" over and over as she bounced about.   
Hyatt stayed in place and looked over at Davis, who was sitting in a strait jacket, looking   
up at Illpalatzo with a sigh. Illpalatzo looked down on the boy and then spoke, Excel still   
bouncing off the room.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Now, as for you, it's time for you to receive what's coming for you.  
  
(Davis simply peered at the man through narrow eyes. Suddenly, the door to the hideout they   
were in now burst open, and the Crew sprinted inside.)  
  
TM: Okay, this is the place!  
  
Cindy: Give back Davis!  
  
(Illpalatzo was silent. He glanced at them, then to Davis.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Who are they?  
  
Excel: Hai, let me answer that, Illpalatzo-sama! These are clearly ordinary people, waiting   
for us to govern them all! Little do they know of how rotten the world is, and it should be   
cleansed! Or little do they know of our plans to conquer the city and rule them all with an   
iron fist- they are simply here to take back their friend there, Davis, and probably ruin   
our plots!  
  
(Illpalatzo pulled on one of the ropes right by him, and Excel fell into the pit once more.   
The evil mastermind then spoke.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Well, if you are Davis' friends, I'm afraid to inform you all that Davis has a   
present coming to him.  
  
(Everyone froze in horror as a rope came down from the ceiling. Illpalatzo grabbed the rope   
and tugged on it tightly. Everyone looked about for what may come. The wall just by Davis   
opened. Everyone waited as the buzz of machinery came from the hole. But then, out came a   
tray with a thousand dollar bill on it. Everyone sweatdropped.)  
  
Illpalatzo: My poker debts, repaid.  
  
(Davis stared at it for a bit, freed himself from the strait jacket Houdini style, and then   
took the bill into his hand. The tray then disappeared into the wall, which closed   
afterwards. Illpalatzo then spoke again.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Okay, with that done, please leave and forget of this place.  
  
(They all sighed and turned to leave. TM, being sly and balanced, accidentally put his foot   
on a random banana peel laid carelessly on the ground. He slipped across the floor and fell   
straight into the hole Excel was in. A red light came from the hole, and TM was screaming.)  
  
TM: Yes! I caught Excel!  
  
(And he did a particularly cool pose. Shame no one could see it considering he was that   
deep inside. TM soon pulled himself out, and Illpalatzo was sighing.)  
  
Illpalatzo: So that's one less member of Across...  
  
(He jotted it into a notepad he pulled from his cloak. He then contemplated how they would   
take over the world with simply two people.)  
  
Illpalatzo: Okay, we have a new mission, Hyatt. We shall accompany them and get rid of   
Rantmon, then we can take over the world.  
  
(Hyatt bowed.)  
  
Hyatt: Hai, Illpalatzo-sama.  
  
(Hyatt then turned and stepped to Davis. She bowed, and Davis caught her, since he was the   
first to spot her. Then Amiko nudged Cindy, and she tossed a bishie-ball at Illpalatzo. As   
Across became no more in F City, the Crew then scratched their heads and sighed. With that,   
they got onto their chocobos and slowly trudged to the end of the city, very much tired   
from their day.  
  
BOOM! An explosion ripped behind them. Not wanting to see the Daitenjin again, they dashed   
forward, escaping the many, many explosions that followed.)  
  
Daitenjin: Awesome Looking Death Explosion!  
  
---- Chapter 37: Loyalty in the Name of Love ----  
---- Today's Experiment... Success! ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: MENCHI - AISHUU NO BOLERO ~ SHOKUSU NO NE -  
  
Arf arf arfarfarf... Arf arf arfarfarf... (Kizutsuite 'ta ano hi kara)  
Arf arfarfarfarfarf arf arf arf... (Anata ga chikazuite kita wake)  
Arf arf arfarfarf... Arf arf arfarfarf... (Hagotae no yawarakai)  
Arf arfarfarfarfarf arf arf arf... (Kono mi ga anata no konomi to)  
Arf arfarf arf arf arf... (Ue ni taete 'ru hitomi ni)  
Arf arfarf arf arf arf... (Kono mi wa dou utsuru)  
Arf arf arfarfarf... Arf arf arfarfarf... (Shokusu nara hito-omoi ni)  
Arf arfarfarfarfarf arf arf arf... (O-niku ga kataku naranu you ni)  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu Yu Hakusho Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style,   
and random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Next time! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: In celebration of Christmas, Angels will be in the next episode.  
  
Kensou: That shoot exploding crosses for some reason or other.  
  
Cindy: Yeah, it's a giant robot anime without angst or stuff like that.  
  
Davis: What's this...? A crazy fanboy comes and bothers us?  
  
TM: So what else is new?  
  
All: Next! "Getting on Other's NERVs"  
  
---- 


	38. Getting on Other's NERVs

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: ZANKOKU NA TENSHI NO TEEZE (CRUEL ANGEL'S THESIS) -  
  
zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare  
  
aoi kaze ga ima  
mune no DOA wo tataite mo  
watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
hohoende'ru anata  
  
sotto fureru mono  
motomeru koto ni muchuu de  
unmei sae mada shiranai  
itaike na hitomi  
  
dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou  
sono senaka ni wa  
haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
hane ga aru koto  
  
zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE  
madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de  
omoide wo uragiru nara  
kono sora wo daite kagayaku  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI! We mistakenly try to pass through F City.  
  
Amiko: Only to run into the infamous Daitenjin™.  
  
Kensou: They delay us and delay us until finally Excel and Hyatt finds us and takes Davis.  
  
TM: Then Team Voldemort comes, and SSJ and I kick their ass in a Magic game.  
  
Davis: So after they blast off and Voldemort gets an afro, they search for me.  
  
Cindy: We find him, and Illpalatzo pays off his poker debts.  
  
All: Anyway! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 38: Getting on Other's NERVs ----  
  
[There were footsteps. The echoes of the footsteps ran through the single hallway, barely   
lit by very dim candles. Into the picture stepped Cell, fatigued and quite scratched up.   
Rantmon hadn't been too pleased with the Enders failing their mission and losing Phage, at   
that.  
  
So thus, Cell went through the hall and into a giant room at the end, fabulously furnished   
with empty clothes. They were frayed and dirty, shoved to the edges of the room out of   
sheer laziness. Cell looked about the room and came to the conclusion to add to it. So he   
went through the chamber and into a room filled with bars. It was a jail, and a few weak,   
thin, and especially terrified prisoners fled at Cell's shadow.  
  
Feeling in a rather good mood, he decided to release all the prisoners from their pain. He   
opened all the doors and they rushed out into the room of decaying clothes. They froze,   
realizing what was happening. Five minutes later, more empty clothes were brushed to the   
side, as Cell was now suddenly energetic and strong. He flexed his muscles and clenched a   
fist.  
  
Good. He then called for his servant. A young boy with grey hair came from the other   
chambers of the place. He was particularly recognizable, for he had strange red eyes.   
Kaworu came and asked.]  
  
Kaworu: Yes, Cell?  
  
Cell: They are nearing Tokyo-3. Do anything in your power to stop them now.  
  
(So Kaworu bowed, and Cell was left alone. His good mood soon deteriorated into utter   
hatred. With a punch, the wall nearest him crumbled to pieces, a boom echoing through the   
halls, and the sound of rocks banging against each other sounded throughout the room. Cell   
muttered to himself.)  
  
Cell: I hate every bit of you damn kids... I'll show you how perfect I am. Too long have   
you gotten on Rantmon's nerves.  
  
***  
  
:: The Crew ::  
  
[Now, the Crew was having a swell time traveling over the plains, seeing all around them   
for miles. No one could hide and ambush them, as happened occasionally before when the cops   
were on their tail. Yet, now that they thought about it, they haven't encountered anyone   
from the government in a while, even though Kensou was with them.]  
  
TM: Must be my AWESOME power!  
  
Amiko: ...Sure. They're scared of your power.  
  
TM: Of course! My power is to the government as dogs are to SSJ.  
  
(And SSJ threw a narrower than normal glare at TM. TM laughed.)  
  
TM: Come on, what kind of wimp are you to be scared of dogs?  
  
SSJ: Kinda like the one behind you?  
  
(TM turned to view behind him, grinning, expecting SSJ to just be trying to fool him. Yet,   
no, there was a dog behind him. Though, he couldn't see it all at once, since it was just   
about fifty feet tall. The Crew turned white when it bared its fangs and let out a low   
bellow.)  
  
TM: NA-NA-NA-NANJA KORYA?! (Subtitles: W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK?!)  
  
(Immediately, their chocobos were dashing, Amiko making sure Tenpi was safe and snug in her   
pack. They dashed and dashed as Mokona sat on Cindy's head.)  
  
Cindy: Don't just sit there, do something!  
  
(Yet, Mokona didn't fly off, grow a mile tall, or anything like that. He simply sat on her   
head and viewed the surroundings with a smile as Cindy yelled out its name multiple times.   
Their chocobos dashed on, the various packs bouncing until Davis finally had the sense to   
set the dog on fire and crush it under a meteor. SSJ sighed and sat back relaxed on his   
chocobo as he glanced at TM, who was hyperventilating and shaking.)  
  
SSJ: So, who's scared now?  
  
***  
  
[Later, their scene gradually shifted from peaceful, serene grassland to a hectic maze of   
metal and asphalt that was Tokyo-3. And indeed, it was hectic, as currently Sachiel was   
striking the city with its explosions. The streets were empty save for debris, the city was   
silent save for the rumblings of explosions and giant robots, and the place was quite safe   
save for the gigantic robot to be falling straight at them.]  
  
SSJ: DAMN!  
  
Kensou: Chikushou! (Subtitles: Shit!)  
  
Amiko: CRAP!  
  
Cindy: HOLY-!  
  
Davis: GODDAMN IT!  
  
TM: BANANA!  
  
(Everyone then turned to TM, ignoring the metal beast still falling towards them. He   
shrugged.)  
  
TM: I haven't said much good lines for a while.  
  
(Everyone then sweatdropped. They then dashed onward with their chocobos, narrowly missing   
being as flat as a banana peel. Dust and concrete flew into the air as they dashed onward,   
explosions following the purple machine. They sighed as they found one of the service   
elevators leading into the shelters, opening the doors and having their chocobos slide down   
the angled walls of the shaft, since the elevator was on the bottom of it.  
  
When they reached the bottom, and their chocobos were tired from the friction, they sat   
their birds down to rest and looked about the shelter, with everyone looking at them with   
surprised eyes.  
  
Davis scratched his head and sighed as Tenpi poked his small head out of Amiko's pack.   
Amiko took the baby chocobo in her arms as he kweh'ed softly. And Cindy was poking Mokona   
for being too lazy to save them.)  
  
Cindy: Ne, Mokona! You're becoming too much like SSJ.  
  
(In front of her, SSJ glanced back at Cindy, shifty-eyed.)  
  
SSJ: Eh?  
  
Cindy: Well, you seem to be rather apathetic and all lately. Even the giant dog didn't   
surprise you!  
  
SSJ: I'm the author, I know what's coming up.  
  
(Cindy scratched the back of her head, sweatdropping.)  
  
Cindy: Oh yeah...  
  
(So then they sighed and waited for the insanity above to end, not caring about the   
whispers being spread through the room. They just lay on their backs and stared at the   
ceiling. The lights were bright and the mats were comfortable enough, they thought.  
  
But there were a group of people in there who were interested in the whispers being spread.   
Or at least, one boy. In his hand was a video camera. His brown hair and glasses were clear   
as he turned about the room, searching for where the rumors started.)  
  
Boy: This will be the scoop of the century- maybe even the millennium!  
  
(It was definitely Aida Kensuke, who was currently literally dragging a bored Suzuhara   
Touji on with him. And following the two was the classroom representative, Hikari,   
muttering about how the class should stay as a group or something like that.  
  
And when they found the Crew, Kensuke squealed with delight.)  
  
Kensuke: Whoa! It really is them!  
  
(Cindy turned her eyes to the ground past her head, seeing Kensuke's video camera zooming   
in on her. For some reason, she felt like it wasn't aimed at her face at all...)  
  
Cindy: Hey, my face is down here.  
  
(Kensuke was a bit flustered, losing grip of his camera and barely catching it, but did   
catch her face on the camera before they all got up and sat. Touji and Hikari shook their   
heads as Cindy got up to her feet and cracked her knuckles.)  
  
Cindy: You've got some nerve...  
  
(Kensuke cowered in fear, putting away his camera from harm. He held his arms in front of   
him in defense.)  
  
Kensuke: No! Please! Gomen, na! It was subconscious!  
  
(Cindy narrowed her eyes a bit as she continued.)  
  
Cindy: Really...  
  
Kensuke: Yes! Please, don't hurt me!  
  
(And Touji and Hikari were scratching their heads, sweatdropping with the turn of events.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
[So SSJ yawned and placed moved his knight as Amiko looked on in preparation of her move,   
Tenpi sitting on her head. TM and Davis busted out their Playstation 2, battery pack, and a   
small TV, and started killing each other on Capcom VS SNK 2 again, with Touji cheering on.   
Cindy was teaching Kensou the basics of Mario Kart on the Game Boy Advances, beginning a   
three-way race between her, Kensou, and Mokona. And Kensuke was excitedly video taping the   
whole event with giddiness, which was starting to grate on SSJ's nerves.  
  
As SSJ rubbed his chin, suddenly, a thought came to him. He may be able to defeat Ron and   
Amiko! He picked up his queen and hovered it over the general area of his target. It was   
then that Kensuke accidentally knocked into the boy, making him drop the queen on a   
different space, making it hilariously easy for Amiko to swoop in for a checkmate.  
  
SSJ's eyes twitched. He clenched his fists and glared at Kensuke, eyes ready to kill.   
Kensuke caught sight of the bloodthirsty SSJ, and ran back straight into TM, making the boy   
lose track of the game and allowing Davis to perform a ten-billion hit combo and knock him   
out. Now TM's eyes two were twitching, and both SSJ and he were ready to pounce on Kensuke,   
Amiko and Davis sighing.  
  
But suddenly, there was a loud sound and voice ringing through the shelter.)  
  
Voice: The state of emergency has ended. Please return to the city.  
  
(SSJ and TM checked themselves and sighed, shaking a fist at the boy with glasses.)  
  
SSJ & TM: You're lucky.  
  
(The Crew then packed away their belongings and prepared their chocobos. Not wanting to   
miss the opportunity, Amiko threw a bishie ball and caught Touji as SSJ caught Hikari,   
getting quite annoyed at her yelling of etiquette and such. They left Kensuke alone, not   
wanting to do much with him. Soon after they were up in the streets, dashing to the other   
side of the city, heading Eastwards. But lo, there was a small problem with their leave,   
seeing as a balloon suddenly dropped from the sky and hit the ground just before them.  
  
They all saw the shape of a basilisk in the remains of a hot-air balloon, as it shifted   
this way and that. Finally, out came a hand and Voldemort pulled himself out, afro and all.   
The Crew sighed.)  
  
The Crew: Yare yare... (Subtitles: Geez...)  
  
(Voldemort swore and cursed as he pulled himself from the wreckage, then caught sight of   
the Crew. He immediately got to his feet as the rest of his team came and supported him.   
They stood in position, standing in a cool pose as speed lines appeared around the screen.   
Then it went quiet. Team Voldemort said nothing as they held their cool pose, nor did the   
heroes, who were busy sweatdropping to say much.  
  
Finally, Voldemort kicked Ma, who then remembered to bring out a CD player. He pressed the   
"Play" button, and immediately a chorus resembling the Team Rocket theme sounded.)  
  
Voldemort: To send the world to devastation.  
  
Peter: To make minions of every nation.  
  
Malik: To strike down the lameness of self-insertion fics!  
  
Bakura: To kill you all just for kicks.  
  
(And so they went through all their names in dramatic fashion. The Maze brothers then   
struck a pose as well.)  
  
Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
Peter, Malik, & Bakura: Surrender now or prepare for our bite!  
  
Maze: Ma-Ze, damn straight!  
  
(And by now, all of the Crew had sweat drops bigger than their entire bodies. They just   
stood and stared, wide-eyed, as Team Voldemort held their ridiculous pose. So time passed,   
and they all stood without moving. Except, TM was eating a banana that he randomly had,   
waiting for the time to pass.  
  
But being the average, lazy American that he was, instead of disposing of the peel   
properly, he tossed it on the ground. And as Team Voldemort broke formation, Voldemort   
slipped on the peel, causing the whole group to crash, hit an important gas pipe, and   
causing a giant explosion that sent them back the way they came.)  
  
Team Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off agaiiiiinnnn...  
  
(And with a bling and a sparkle, they were gone. The heroes stood, not quite sure what to   
make of what just happened. But they had little time to wonder, as they immediately got   
going again.  
  
They headed for the exit, only to catch sight of it. The wind stirred. Dust flew. Something   
was there. Between them and the exit was a large crater for where Sachiel exploded. They   
swore, seeing that the walls were much to steep for the regular chocobos to pass.  
  
Then there was a sight to see. All about them, the ground rose. Rectangular and square   
pieces rose from the ground. They saw the windows and realized, no, the ground wasn't   
rising. Buildings were appearing out of the ground, coming up from the Geofront below.  
  
It was a sight to see, indeed, as the sun flew high in the sky, the city suddenly appeared   
from the ground.  
  
There was the screeching of tires. The chocobos were led off the streets as a truck drove   
itself around the corner and pass them all. In a brief glimpse, SSJ caught sight of a   
familiar grey haired boy. Kaworu.)  
  
SSJ: Wait, this is too early! Something bad's gonna happen...  
  
(TM and Amiko nodded. SSJ shook his head in the direction of the truck, and they all   
stealthily followed after it.  
  
Well, as stealthily as they could on giant yellow birds.)  
  
***  
  
:: NERV Headquarters ::  
  
[So they then were at the doorsteps of a gigantic pyramid amid an underground space- the   
Geofront. Davis approached giant double doors and was about to knock, if not for the doors   
opening and three children appearing- Shinji, Rei, and Asuka. SSJ, TM, and Amiko noticed   
Asuka. She was here too early!  
  
But TM especially noticed Asuka, leaping off his chocobo and shifting into "Stud" mode.]  
  
TM: So, beautiful, how about a-  
  
(BAM! He was flying fifty feet into the air as Asuka passed, hardly breaking a sweat as TM   
hit the dirt with a painful thud. Ayanami followed with a dull stare as Shinji looked back   
at the pain TM endured. So the three Children passed, and the Crew went to TM and helped   
him while suppressing their laughter. They dusted him off and brought him to his chocobo,   
where they all dismounted and led their birds into the building.  
  
They stepped through the halls, wandering onward, lost within the maze of corridors and   
rooms. It was bright with the metal walls reflecting all the light multiple times. The Crew   
wandered on, trying to find the reason of Kaworu being here prematurely.  
  
Suddenly, the room was bathed in red light. Alarms rang through the building. A voice rang   
through the speakers that sounded awfully like Misato Katsuragi. They heard it.  
  
NERV was under attack.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Children ::  
  
[Just a mile away from the pyramid, there were the Children, hiding among the tall grass   
and plants as they saw what was taking place. Cars came from nowhere and skidded to a halt,   
with many, many armed men dashing out and raiding headquarters. Shinji swore.]  
  
Shinji: Damn it! They're taking over headquarters!  
  
(Asuka threw down her school bag swearing, slapping Shinji over the head.)  
  
Asuka: Then come on, idiot! We're gonna get to the Evangelions!  
  
(So Asuka dashed first, Shinji following close behind. Rei sat there, staring at the scene   
unfolding, then at Asuka and Shinji a distance away. She got to her feet and followed after   
a moment of deliberation.)  
  
***  
  
:: Back to the Crew ::  
  
[The Crew was now surrounded by a mix of dead or unconscious bodies as they fought through   
wave after wave of enemies suddenly pouring into NERV. They fought their way left and   
right, struggling to find safe haven within the trembling pyramid. Bullets flew at the   
Crew. TM, using his new powers, deflected each and everyone individually, seeing each   
bullet's own blurry trail.  
  
The army was taken aback, but could not respond as TM closed his eyes quickly, muttered   
something, and suddenly they were in a very dark place, outlined in white.)  
  
TM: MISUSE OF SHARINGAN! For the next year, you will do nothing but play ELMO'S LETTER   
ADVENTURE!  
  
(There was a scream throughout the army. They were tied to chairs with a TV outlined in   
white before them, Elmo speaking his demonic language. Their torture was truly horrible as   
they bounced left and right searching for that elusive letter S.  
  
When TM was done, the army before him collapsed onto the floor, defeated and completely   
reverted back to first grade education.  
  
And during that, Amiko and Cindy were taking out men left and right with their dual Chibi   
Storm, the army flying about as they smashed into their opponents. Pain filled their   
enemies' bodies as they crashed this way and that. Amiko and Cindy threw them all away,   
ending their combo with a giant attack with fans.  
  
SSJ, Kensou, and Davis were taking their opponents the easy way- bowling. Davis gracefully   
twirled his bowling ball on his fingers and rolled it towards his opponents, causing them   
to collapse in one straight line. SSJ tossed the ball, not rolling it, at his opponents,   
causing a much more desirable effect of having one of the army men feeling a terrible pain.   
Kensou, not knowing much about bowling, dribbled the bowling ball off the hard metal floor.   
Just above the doorway, he saw a hoop randomly put there. He leapt, holding the ball in one   
hand and floating in a Kobe Bryant-esque way. He slammed it into the hoop, the backboard   
shattering upon impact, and the bowling ball fell and took out the last opponent rather   
painfully.)  
  
Davis: Eh, that's not bowling, Kensou.  
  
SSJ: That'd be basketball.  
  
(So five minutes into the raid, it was over. The Crew sighed and continued onto where   
Kaworu might be. Then they heard gunshots.  
  
They sprinted onwards, leaving their chocobos to rummage through the downed army's items.   
They came to a room with a look for, which TM easily kicked open. The gunshots stopped, and   
they all caught sight of Misato Katsuragi, facing Kaoru and a moving Eva-02.)  
  
SSJ: Damn.  
  
TM: This'll be hard, eh?  
  
(Misato diverted her attention just a bit towards the suddenly arriving Crew, but that was   
enough for Kaworu to raise the evangelion's hand and send it smashing down on Misato. Smoke   
and debris filled the area, and when it cleared, TM was seen holding up the eva's arm,   
Misato on the floor staring up at him.  
  
SSJ cursed, dashing forward and leaping onto the eva, then towards Kaworu, giving the angel   
a good punch to the face. It echoed through the area, allowing TM to shove the arm away and   
take Misato back.)  
  
TM: Come on, better me than him.  
  
(Before Misato could reply, like a true gentleman, TM captured her and kept her safe inside   
a bishie ball. SSJ came back and landed beside TM.)  
  
TM: Looks like some hard work.  
  
SSJ: Indeed.  
  
(But no, it wasn't their work at all. From the room next door, there came a smashing of   
metal, and the wall tore asunder. Out came Eva-01, quickly repaired from the previous fight   
despite it taking place just an hour before. It smashed into Unit 02 and shoved it away.  
  
Then there was a ring of a bell. The Crew turned to their left and found Asuka holding a   
bell, ringing it as a wrestling match.)  
  
Asuka: Round one. FIGHT!  
  
(The Crew facefaulted, but got up to view the ensuing fight. Shinji and Kaworu circled each   
other, preparing to trade blows. Shinji leapt forward in his robot, Kaworu blocking with   
the red one. They went this way and that, never hitting one or the other. Then Kaworu   
grabbed Shinji around the gut, hugging him tight, and then flipped over, pulling off a   
German Suplex on Shinji's poor spine.  
  
Kaworu got up with Unit 02 and laughed at Shinji. That surely should have shattered the   
boy's spine.  
  
But no, Shinji got up, surprising Kaworu as he performed a ten-billion hit combo upon the   
unsuspecting angel. Kaworu yelled as Unit 02 was also hit with a Super Hurricane Kick, Unit   
01 twirling around and kicking it. Shinji finished it off by grabbing Unit 02's arm and   
tossing it away.)  
  
Shinji: JUDO FLIP!  
  
(That was it. Kaworu couldn't get Unit 02 up for Round Two. He stared at Shinji and yelled.)  
  
Kaworu: Impossible! That should have shattered your backbone!  
  
(But then TM interrupted.)  
  
TM: What backbone?  
  
(Shinji then ejected from his Eva and stared Kaworu in the face.)  
  
Shinji: He's right. I'm just a spineless dork, so your German Suplex has no effect on me!  
  
(Kaworu cursed, and was about to do something else to stop the Crew, but then Cindy threw a   
bishie ball and caught Kaworu. Everyone looked at her before she grinned and replied.)  
  
Cindy: I'm sure they'll take care of him just fine.  
  
(So all that was left was Asuka, Rei, and Shinji facing the Crew with a partially destroyed   
headquarters and zero coherencies in the chapter. So then the Children sighed.)  
  
Shinji: I'm tired of fighting Angels.  
  
Asuka: I need to rest.  
  
Rei: ...Yay.  
  
(So it was settled. Amiko took Shinji along as SSJ took Rei and Davis took Asuka. TM was   
swearing at Davis for a bit, but then decided he'd rather not deal with Asuka's fists of   
fury again. So then they sighed once more.)  
  
SSJ: Writing this chapter is getting on my nerves.  
  
Amiko: Then end it.  
  
SSJ: But I need a decent way to fade out.  
  
(Tenpi responded by pecking SSJ on his head. SSJ sighed.)  
  
SSJ: Okay, okay. I'll end it...  
  
(So the Crew was away from Tokyo-3, continuing along their path. They sighed as for   
finally, the day was ending and they could rest a bit. As Tokyo-3 faded into the landscape,   
they passed many small towns and villages.  
  
As they passed the last village into the plains, they didn't fail to miss a flyer stamped   
onto a wall.  
  
"Concert! Babes from the Outlaws put on a show! Mabase!"  
  
But neither Amiko nor Cindy recalled putting on a show at all. They scratched their chins   
and thought a bit about the situation. But arriving to no simple explanation, they decided   
to draw their own conclusions. With Davis' consulting, they turned South a bit, towards   
Mabase, and to a rational explanation.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: FLY ME TO THE MOON -  
  
Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
Amiko: What's with the incoherency in this chapter?  
  
SSJ: I hadn't come up with stuff before writing, so all of it was making it up as I went   
along.  
  
Amiko: Man, this chapter is a real sucker, then.  
  
TM: And with a great anime, too. I hate you, SSJ.  
  
(SSJ sunk in the corner of the screen, muttering to himself about how he's overworked and   
mistreated, needing worker's benefits and such. Amiko and TM facefaulted.)  
  
Davis: Now, now, what about the next episode? You know, a relevant one with guitars?  
  
Cindy: Does it involve pirates?  
  
Kensou: I think it does.  
  
All: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "A Detour in Mabase"  
  
Amiko: You're running out of ideas for titles.  
  
SSJ: Shut up.  
  
---- 


	39. A Detour in Mabase

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Looks like an incoherent Eva chapter.  
  
TM: But anyway, we face off against SEELE and Kaworu.  
  
Davis: Well, not exactly against Kaworu. Shinji did that.  
  
Cindy: And afterwards, we are utterly confused by a flyer for a concert.  
  
Kensou: Now, here we are doing stupid investigation work.  
  
(SSJ then glares at Kensou.)  
  
Kensou: ...Anyway, on with the show.  
  
***  
  
[A body lay on the floor. It was clad in clothes befitting of a security guard. It was   
softly breathing still as it was dragged away, and off at the end of a hallway let on the   
opposite end, Davis waved a hand in acknowledgement and disappeared from view. Then there   
was a footstep as someone else stepped into view. Boots with two straps were seen; then the   
cloudy cloak was seen, white clouds outlined in orange upon black cloth. The camera stopped   
on TM's chin, where a round-brimmed hat shadowed his face.]  
  
TM: S-A-T-C-D-K, In position. Let's get wild, people!  
  
(Elsewhere, floating spotlights suddenly lit up. There was Amiko and Cindy standing on a   
floating, lit up stage, with a Buddha statue holding drumsticks below. Drums floated about   
the platform as hordes of crazy males and screaming girls pressed in about the stands.   
Amiko and Cindy were in a stadium, solemn and silent in the center of all the commotion.   
All the lights centered on them. Finally, their music started.)  
  
---- OPENING SONG: REAL EMOTION (YEAH, IT'S NOT FROM FLCL. DEAL WITH IT.) ----  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you? (yeah)  
What can I do for you? (nanana)  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you? (oh oh)  
What can I do for you? (ooh baby)  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
  
ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru  
tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai  
  
yume ni mita katachi to wa  
nanimokamo ga chigau  
genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoetekuru  
kimi wa hitori jyanai  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
kanjitemo  
anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru  
kizuna ga aru   
dakara, hitori jyanai  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoete kuru  
kimi wa hitori jyanai  
  
What can I do for you? (yeah)  
What can I do for you? (nanana)  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
I can hear you  
  
---- Chapter 39: A Detour in Mabase ----  
  
[Now, Amiko and Cindy, upon finishing the song, were clad in the clothes of a songstress,   
everyone about them cheering. Well, four people weren't. SSJ was sitting on a balcony,   
having watched the two dance upon the stage. Under his seat was a knocked out guard with a   
giant bump on his head. He had taken a cue from TM, his seat being dented. It was quite   
uncomfortable to sit on it. He sighed and was about to take out a pipe to smoke, had not he   
remembered that he hated smoking. He sighed.]  
  
SSJ: Damn hobbits, smoking all the time.  
  
(Meanwhile, sitting upon the rail of a couple of stairs, Kensou sat, knocked out guard   
lying upon the stairs before him as he looked up at the two songstresses. He looked up at   
the two girls on stage, pondering and rubbing his chin.)  
  
Kensou: I still say it is someone with too much free time.  
  
(And so, TM appeared with SSJ as Davis caught up with Kensou. TM leapt upon one of the   
floating guitar vehicles and piloted it to his friend, who jumped upon it. Davis did the   
same, taking another and having Kensou enter. Soon after, they all found themselves on the   
stage, facing the singers as the audience gasped. The four were facing off against the   
false Amiko and Cindy upon the stage.)  
  
SSJ: We've got the fake Amiko!  
  
(Davis yelled from the other side.)  
  
Davis: Sure!  
  
(The fake Amiko sighed.)  
  
Fake Amiko: Such a bother.  
  
(The screen would crack into pieces and a battle would begin, but truthfully, this is not   
were the story begins. The mystery began six hours before, when the Crew entered Mabase, a   
smoking city of strangeness. Not counting the aliens coming and going and such, the city   
was still strange. Anyway, it is best to start from the beginning, as all stories should.   
Man, this is like Max Payne 2...)  
  
***  
  
:: Six Hours Before ::  
  
[The cries of chocobos filled the silent city with sound. Four birds, each with members of   
the Outlaws upon them, kweh'ed loudly as they pulled to a stop just inside Mabase. The   
Crew, on the yellow birds, looked about the rundown city. Who the Heck would pick such a   
place for a concert?  
  
The largest building was arguably the ugliest, pouring tons of smoke upon the already   
unhealthy city. The grim and dank buildings otherwise did not attract too much attention,   
anyway.  
  
They wandered on into the city, looking about for any more flyers of their concert. Upon   
reaching any, they tore it down and headed forward to the nearest inn. They didn't have   
much time. The date on the flyer was that very day. The 13th of March, Wednesday. Something   
was afoot and none of them liked it.  
  
Anyway, as they discussed possibilities, their main reconnaissance team, Mokona and Tenpi   
surveyed the town. As the two mascots traveled about the town in search of clues and hints.   
Finally, their search led them to the most dangerous place: the smoking building on top of   
the hill overlooking the town.  
  
They went inside, keeping to the ceiling as Mokona held onto Tenpi, flying by flapping its   
wings. They floated about, high above the ground and out of sight, until finally, they   
found the room where all the hints led.   
  
There was a room where the mayor was. He was sitting on his desk, discussing matters with a   
woman. They were high above the door, so they couldn't see inside, nor were the builders   
dumb enough to include an easily accessible air vent. They just floated and listened.]  
  
Mayor: This is good publicity for out town here. I must thank you.  
  
Woman: It is no problem, really. You remember our agreement.  
  
(There was a soft chuckle.)  
  
Mayor: Of course I do.  
  
Woman: Then I will be here later today to collect the funds from the concert.  
  
(Bingo. The two mascots started sweating, waiting for more to be said, but with that, the   
two conspirators wished each other farewell and left through another exit. Tenpi pecked   
Mokona softly, hinting at it to go back and out.  
  
So they did and soon returned to the Crew. One hour had passed since their arrival into   
Mabase.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! ::  
  
Voldemort: Are they in position?  
  
[Team Voldemort was at it again as they dashed about Mabase. This time, at specifically   
defined points, each of the time waited in the town, ready to get the jump on our lovable   
heroes. Voldemort waited upon finishing sending his words through his walkie-talkie (ages   
6-10). There was a crackle, and each of the team spoke.]  
  
Malik: Here.  
  
Bakura: In place.  
  
Ma: We're ready.  
  
Ze: And steady.  
  
Peter: In position.  
  
(Voldemort grinned upon hearing their words of confirmation. It was time to begin their   
ingenious plan. Simultaneously, the rest of his crew did their work. Each of them revealed   
a small package from their clothing, placing them at various places around a certain   
building. Finally, when all the packages were secure, each of them spoke in confirmation.   
They returned to their leader, who pulled from his pocket a small box with a red button on   
it. He pressed it.  
  
A giant explosion tore through the building. Flames tore through the walls as air was   
pushed away from the site, causing a small torrent. The building crumbled. Its supports   
shattered. And finally, with a tremendous heave, it collapsed onto the street, its   
inhabitants never to be seen again.  
  
Team Voldemort cheered. Mission accomplished! Those damned kids were done for sure!   
Voldemort gave a loud laugh as he relished his success.  
  
It was at this point that the Six were walking up that very street, looking at the building   
collapsing.)  
  
Cindy: Destroying that building?  
  
Kensou: Yeah, no one's been living in it for years. I was wondering when they'd demolish it.  
  
(Team Voldemort froze upon hearing their footsteps and voices. Slowly and jerkily, they   
turned to face the direction of the voice. Upon recognizing the Six, waving and smiling,   
they all reeled back in terror as Voldemort screamed.)  
  
Voldemort: NANJA KORYA?! (Subtitles: WHAT THE FUCK?!)  
  
(TM narrowed his eyes and glared at Voldemort.)  
  
TM: Hey, that's my word.  
  
(Voldemort then pointed to the space where the building he just demolished should be.)  
  
Voldemort: You're supposed to be in there! What's up with that?!  
  
(The Crew then let out a loud fit of laughter. They fell to the floor and rolled around   
Team Voldemort's misfortune. Finally, amidst their yelling, Davis got up and explained.)  
  
Davis: Ours is the one next door. You missed.  
  
(Team Voldemort turned white upon their mistake. But no matter, the Maze brothers leapt   
into the fray, another game hastily prepared.)  
  
Ma: Okay! Here is our backup plan!  
  
Ze: A game of MONOPOLY, if you dare!  
  
(The Crew sweatdropped.)  
  
***  
  
[Amiko and TM then slapped high-five in unison. Five minutes passed since the beginning of   
the game, and already it was over. Superior accounting thanks to TM and superior planning   
by Amiko took out the Maze brothers and left Amiko and TM with hotels on every single slot,   
which they owned. With that, SSJ nudged Davis for his job. Davis sighed and sent an   
explosion racing towards Team Voldemort.  
  
But no, Voldemort deflected it with the superior powers granted by his afro. The Six   
sighed. SSJ and Davis then came to the foreground, stretching.]  
  
SSJ: Ah, maybe you should get to the point and fight first thing we meet, Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort: Silence! You have no right to call me by that name!  
  
Davis: Then what name do we call you? Nabeshin #4? Wizard with afro?  
  
(Voldemort then pointed to himself, standing tall and proud.)  
  
Voldemort: You shall call me by LORD soon enough?  
  
(SSJ and Davis laughed again, muttering to themselves amid Voldemort's swears.)  
  
SSJ: Haha! Yeah, sure.  
  
Davis: Heh! McDonald's food will taste good first.  
  
(Voldemort's eye twitched. He then got down in position and prepared his famed technique.   
The Crew rolled out of the way just as the Dark Wizard screamed the last word. The streets   
cracked and tore apart from the energy. He had gotten quite adept at using it since his   
last meeting!  
  
The Crew hid behind various obstacles. SSJ whispered to the nearest person, who happened to   
be Cindy.)  
  
SSJ: We need a plan.  
  
Cindy: Uh... I know! Use your attack with the zergs!  
  
(SSJ glanced at Cindy, scratching his head as if he couldn't believe he didn't think of it.   
Anyway, he got to his feet and raised his arms, yelling into the air.)  
  
SSJ: Okay! Zerg Rush, come forth!  
  
(There was a sudden rumbling. All of Mabase trembled under violent shockwaves that raced   
throughout the city. Suddenly, an army of zerglings burst from nowhere and crashed into   
Team Voldemort. There was screaming, biting, and a general feeling of pain throughout the   
team as many, many aliens took their turn ravaging the team.  
  
From behind his hiding place, a light clicked off in TM's head. He grinned then leapt into   
the open just as the zergs burst into light and disappeared.  
  
TM held out his left hand, concentrating and forming a small storm within his hand,   
bringing his other hand in and out to cause it. Team Voldemort caught sight.)  
  
TM: Prepare! I learned this Rasengan from Naru-  
  
(But just before he finished, the ball was out of control, throwing wind every which way,   
and finally disappeared. TM swore, muttering that he must've not trained enough. He then   
turned back to Voldemort, expecting the Dark Wizard to have an attack ready.  
  
But no, he was rolling across the floor, grabbing his eyes in pain. Sand was flying about   
the place due to the release of all the wind from TM's hand.)  
  
Voldemort: GAH! SAND IN MY EYES!  
  
(TM sweatdropped as Amiko shoved Davis in to do his job again. Davis snapped his fingers,   
and sent another explosion spell racing towards the team. As flames tore through the   
street, Team Voldemort was in the air, holding hands in a ring and yelling.)  
  
Team Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off agaiiiiinnnn...  
  
(And with a bling and a sparkle, they were gone. The Crew sighed with another encounter   
done. It was then that Kensou caught sight of something particularly interesting. One of   
the buildings far away was on fire. The Crew exchanged glances. Finally, Kensou put his   
hands to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, and soon their four chocobos were there.  
  
They leapt upon them and raced towards the flames, expecting no good to come out of it.)  
  
***  
  
[The flames tore through a seemingly regular building. The plants about it were green and   
fresh, and the soil was moist and fertile. Kensou particularly noticed. He muttered to the   
others.]  
  
Kensou: This couldn't have spontaneously started.  
  
(The Five exchanged glances.)  
  
TM: Sounds like Mamimi, alright.  
  
Cindy: All these anime towns no longer surprise us, huh?  
  
(And just as they were watching the flames, Kensou heard a particularly strange sound. It   
was a cat. He tightened his grip upon his weapon. He turned to the sound to find a girl   
with pink hair and a school uniform, trying to hide in the bushes.)  
  
Kensou: Who's there?!  
  
(The rest also turned their attention to the girl, who suddenly cowered in the face of the   
Six. The six with a variety of sharp, pointy weapons. Kensou weakened his grip, but then   
there came the roar of a moped. The Crew saw from a distance away, dist and dirt was being   
thrown up.  
  
Soon enough, there was Haruhara Haruko with her guitar and ready to slam, along with Naota   
with the biggest headache yet.  
  
Then suddenly, out from his forehead tore a robot which the author is too lazy to describe.   
This will be one of the fun events were the reader gets to imagine the enemy. Anyway, as it   
tore from Naota's head, it bellowed and made the ground shake. TM was the first to leap   
forward and perform an attack on it: battoujutsu.  
  
But them TM was on the floor, the thing's arm emerged and slammed him into the ground. SSJ   
swore and took up his blade, jumping forward and performing his Ryuu Tsui Sen upon the   
robot. But metal doesn't cut metal very well, and SSJ was flying towards his greatest   
weakness.  
  
He fell into the river.  
  
Out came Kero, swearing and dragging his relatively large blade. The robot then caught   
sight of the small yellow rodent with wings that wasn't a bat. It prepared to take care of   
it then and there, amidst SSJ's swearing.  
  
However, there was a strumming of a guitar. Haruko smashed her weapon into the thing's arm,   
tearing it apart from the body and making it fly towards the river.)  
  
Haruko: Take that, nameless robot!  
  
(Amiko and SSJ caught sight of it when it appeared over the river again, red and breaking   
apart. They rubbed their chins in thought.  
  
But then, Cindy was sending bullets at the thing, and Amiko helped, sending arrows at   
wherever the robot's eyes were. Amidst failing attempts, they simply grabbed rocks, leapt   
upon the beast, and started breaking it down themselves.  
  
They all then heard screaming. Everyone caught sight of Naota yelling as the robot with a   
TV for a head, Canti, opened a large mouth and ate the kid. The Crew had narrow eyes as   
Haruko and Mamimi were shocked.)  
  
Haruko: Takkun wo... (Subtitles: Naota...)  
  
Mamimi: Tabeta?! (Subtitles: Was eaten?!)  
  
(Then Canti turned red. The robot took its arm off TM, much to the boy's relief, and   
focused its attention on the new thing. It was at this point that the two duked it out with   
a killer game of arm wrestling, robot versus robot. Canti had the advantage. Suddenly, the   
nameless robot did. Amiko and Cindy were waving their fans and cheering for support as   
Canti once again gained the upper hand - no pun intended.  
  
Then out of the sky dropped a girl with a balloon thing growing out of her head. She   
screamed for Naota and much surprised everyone there was she fell onto the large robot,   
allowing for enough of an opening to have Canti smash its arm into the soil and tear it   
from its socket.  
  
Not wanting to waste more time, Davis quickly pulled out his trump card. With a rather   
large golf club, he gave the robot a good whack that sent it flying into the river,   
screaming as it slowly rusted over and broke apart, streaming into the river.  
  
Naota was thus returned, and everyone was sighing in fatigue. It was then that SSJ had the   
sense to address the FLCL characters.)  
  
SSJ: Hey, do you all know what's going on with the concert?  
  
(Haruko laughed.)  
  
Haruko: My, my. Couple of strange people suddenly appear and declare a concert, and so many   
strange people flood into the town.  
  
Amiko: You know who declared the concert?  
  
Haruko: Of course. There was this one with a brown braid and this other with black hair.   
Knew their bit about robots.  
  
(Then SSJ was sighing again. The girl that once had the balloon for ahead was now normal   
with a head of black hair, pulling on his wings in a school-girl-like fashion.)  
  
Eri: Now, this is a bit funny, isn't it?  
  
SSJ: Stop that.  
  
(SSJ caught sight of a bucket of water near the fire site, and flew into it. He was himself   
again, though with a bucket for a shoe soon, enough. Everyone laughed at the boy's   
misfortune. SSJ was hopping about trying to get the bucket off as Kensou continued the   
questions.)  
  
Kensou: Where is this concert taking place?  
  
(Mamimi pulled on the guy's cloak.)  
  
Mamimi: Mamimi knows, it's right over there on the hill.  
  
(And she pointed to the largest building, pouring smoke into the town. Soon after, they all   
were leaving. SSJ had caught Eri, for she insisted on going with the cute yellow one. TM   
had caught Haruko, as Davis was with Mamimi. Cindy left with Naota, and they were on their   
way. One more hour for the concert to begin. They devised their plan.)  
  
***  
  
:: Current Time ::  
  
[And as they faced off against the imposters, there was a rise of shouts amongst the   
audience. Not wanting to attract too much attention, the false Cindy threw down a smoke   
bomb.  
  
They were out of the stadium soon enough, the false girls running away from the chasing   
Crew. But the false girls were faster, running forward and losing the ones behind. But   
bullets and arrows dug into their path, and suddenly before them was Amiko and Cindy, armed   
and prepared for anything.  
  
The rest caught up, SSJ and TM skidding into position on each side of the two. They were   
surrounded.]  
  
Kensou: Stop this game, now.  
  
Amiko: Yeah! Give up the act!  
  
(And the false Amiko sighed.)  
  
False Amiko: Sure, sure.  
  
(To Amiko's surprise, that voice sounded familiar... And masculine. The false girls threw   
away something that appeared to be a sphere. Cindy caught them before they could cause too   
much trouble again. There was a flash of light and the two false girls slowly changed.   
Everyone was taken aback to find in the place of Amiko and Cindy were two distinctive   
males: Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei. TM once more rubbed his chin thoughtfully.)  
  
TM: There's only one thing to say for this... NANJA KORYA?! (Subtitles: WHAT THE FUCK?!)  
  
(And then Duo pointed a finger at Amiko.)  
  
Duo: I'm here to avenge Heero and Trowa's tragic demise!  
  
Wufei: This concert was to lure you here, and now, woman, you shall atone for your crimes!  
  
(Amiko sweatdropped. She was between crying and joy upon seeing the two bishounen. Before   
they could say much else, she was hanging off of Duo, hugging him as he screamed in terror.)  
  
Duo: Get her off me! Get her off me!  
  
Amiko: How I missed you! You never believed how much I waited to see all of my guys!  
  
(Wufei pulled a crowbar out of nowhere and tried to pull the girl off. However, after much   
repeated attempts, it proved to be quite futile. There was no way to escape the dreaded   
Grip of a Fangirl™. Except from out of the sky there came a kick that sent Amiko flying   
back. As she reeled and got to her feet, she saw that Sally Po and Hilde Schbeiker in the   
way of her beloved bishounen. Quatre also came, trying to calm the guys down.)  
  
Sally: Not only will we protect them, but we'll get the funds!  
  
Hilde: A deal, huh?  
  
(Amiko turned back to the Crew, smiling in a totally unreassuring way.)  
  
Amiko: This is my fight, okay?  
  
(The Crew nodded. When Amiko was serious, she was serious. And deadly.  
  
Amiko pulled out her prime weapon besides her bow and arrows, her set of fans. SSJ and TM   
cringed, for they have felt its terror a few times in the past.  
  
Amiko dashed forward at Hilde and Sally, who were armed to the teeth with various guns.   
Bullets were blazing towards the young fangirl, dashing still towards the bishounen's   
protectors. Their guns stopped firing. They needed to reload!  
  
Too late. They were in the sky, various bruises and scrapes accompanying them from the   
tremendous pain inflicted by Amiko.  
  
They crashed into the dirt floor as Amiko strutted over the gain her prize. TM nudged   
Davis, and they went to save the two poor girls from certain death. TM soon got Hilde, as   
Davis caught Sally. Quickly, they mixed back into the Crew as Amiko turned around to find   
the two girls gone. She shot a glare at SSJ, TM, and Davis, not sure who had who, but they   
all shrugged their shoulders as Kensou and Cindy sweatdropped in the backgrounds.  
  
Upon seeing that scene, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre got to their knees and pleaded.)  
  
Duo: Please, Amiko-sama!  
  
Quatre: I was never against you!  
  
Wufei: For a woman, I won't mind you sparing me!  
  
(Amiko smiled, but then Heero and Trowa appeared, laughing their asses off and rolling   
across the floor. The last three Gundam pilots stared in surprise.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
[Eight hours after entering Mabase, they were gone. Amiko had more bishounen now in her   
waiting room. Duo, Wufei, and Quatre were catching up with Heero and Trowa, so now Amiko   
had a complete set of Gundam pilots. She was giddy with glee as the chocobos continued on   
their trail. With that, SSJ was exhausted, weakly laying on his chocobo as they continued   
on. Davis wasn't in better condition, for he too was weakly keeping hold of his golden one.   
TM came up to SSJ, riding up to the boy with Cindy holding onto him.]  
  
TM: What's up with you?  
  
(SSJ looked up at his friend.)  
  
SSJ: Nothing... Nothing at all.  
  
(Then he sat up, looking ahead at the path. There was something in his eyes that made him   
anxious. SSJ slapped himself, for he was acting stupid, and looked ahead once more.)  
  
SSJ: I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.  
  
(And then TM sighed.)  
  
TM: This can't be a good thing.  
  
(And as the sun began its slow trudge into the dark, the Crew continued on. Four chocobos   
stepped onward into the looming dark. The grass swayed in the cold wind, which howled on as   
sleep slowly gripped onto the Six. Finally, Cindy was the last awake. Her eyes were heavy.   
With a final yawn, the world went black as their birds continued on.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR -  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: What could make the next chapter so horrible?  
  
Kensou: It's a trial by fire as the remnants of Rantmon's council come to pester us.  
  
Cindy: Just expect something or other.  
  
TM: SSJ hasn't come up with just what, yet.  
  
Davis: Anyway, next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "Trial by Fire"  
  
---- 


	40. Trial by Fire

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- OPENING SONG: NANKA SHIAWASE -  
  
Mezamashi ni okosare sukejuuru wo konashi  
Toki ni egao tsukuri nokoru wadakamari  
  
Koi mo yume mo tetsugaku de itsu mo kotae wa nai kedo  
Koin hajiku you ni arukidasou  
  
Nanka shiawase Chotto shiawase  
Kanjiru toki koso shiawase no hajimari  
Nanka yukesou Umaku yukesou  
Fumidasu ippo de subete kaete yukeru ne  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Kensou: Intense investigation work happens.  
  
TM: Afterwards, robots! Fire! Stuff!  
  
Davis: We learn some clues on the false Amiko and Cindy.  
  
Amiko: They turn out to be DUO and WUFEI, with QUATRE!  
  
(And so Amiko goes about waving fans and cheering and making everyone else sweatdrop.)  
  
Cindy: So... On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 40: Trial by Fire ----  
  
[It was daytime for the Crew. The sun was high in the sky as they tramped along a small   
dirt path. The vegetation was rough and small, with patches of rougher dirt showing in   
small patches across the scene. Hills rolled off into the distance, covered with short   
trees with few leaves. The scene contrasted with the fact that it was Spring, but it was to   
be expected, for dragons were up and about the world.  
  
In the distance was a small band of travelers, each of differing builds and strengths. From   
what the Crew could distinguish, there were two girls, hardly seventeen, and three boys,   
about the same age. The tramps of their chocobo's feet, throwing sand into the air, also   
alerted the travelers ahead of their presence.  
  
The group turned about, and as they did, their shoulder guards, adorned with gold and   
steel, shone brightly. Everyone saw the golden Japanese symbols upon the shoulder guards.   
SSJ, supposedly being their leader, was the first to raise his hand and greet them all.]  
  
SSJ: Yo.  
  
(He then turned to Amiko.)  
  
SSJ: What do their shoulders say?  
  
Amiko: Aren't you learning Japanese?  
  
SSJ: I'm not that far, yet!  
  
(Amiko pouted at him for a bit, but then looked again at their shoulder guards.)  
  
Amiko: Hokuten... The Northern Sky.  
  
(And then the small band stood upright and proud. One of the girls, the shortest of them   
all, in fact, stepped up and waved. Besides the shoulder guard, she wore some armor upon   
her forearms and legs. Her black, rough boots were stained with the sand, and so were her   
sleeveless white shirt and red pants. SSJ noted chain mail ringing as she spoke.)  
  
Girl: Well, well... Looks like the Outlaws- And Kensou Mishima! What a surprise!  
  
(Kensou was taken aback at how she recognized him.)  
  
Kensou: Who are you?!  
  
(The girl then put up her palms as she sheepishly grinned. SSJ noted again special gloves   
on her hand, fingerless, and with the symbol of the Rood Inverse inked on the back of each.)  
  
Girl: Now, now, no need to be so hostile. My name is Anya Tsukimoto, leader of the Hokuten.  
  
(The Crew exchanged glances. None but Davis and Kensou knew what the heck they were. Davis   
then explained.)  
  
Davis: She's part of a clan, this one being the Hokuten. There are many clans about the   
world, some doing simple jobs such as mercenary work, others being employed by the   
government as elite military units. And then, there are some others part of factions   
against the government.  
  
Anya: Like you all. I'd like to have a word, anyhow.  
  
(SSJ sighed and glared at the short girl. She seemed to be completely diminutive, since he   
was on a chocobo, and most of what he saw was her dark brown hair, curled as they reached   
her shoulders. SSJ got off and approached her, noting her eyes were almost the same shade   
as his own. The rest of the Hokuten stepped forward, ready to strike with their hidden   
weapons, yet Anya waved a hand to calm them.)  
  
SSJ: So, what do you want?  
  
Anya: Just a couple of questions answered.  
  
(There was a pause as SSJ contemplated, closing his eyes and sighing. He replied without   
bothering to open his eyes, leaning back on his chocobo and crossing his arms.)  
  
SSJ: Shoot.  
  
Anya: Where are you headed?  
  
(TM then was about to answer their journey to Rantmon, had Davis not stopped him and   
explained.)  
  
Davis: To a friend of mine. We have favors to ask of him.  
  
Anya: Oh? Not heading to the Ura Buto Satsujin?  
  
(TM and Cindy heard it well. They knew what it was immediately. The Ura Buto Satsujin was a   
tournament to the death, where the loser loses not only their lives, but their relics as   
well.)  
  
Cindy: Wait, that means this is a...  
  
TM: ...Flame of Recca chapter.  
  
(Then, Davis spoke on the contrary.)  
  
Davis: No, we do not plan on entering that. Besides, we have no elemental weapons or   
anything of value.  
  
(Anya then smiled at that.)  
  
Anya: Oh? How about the Hellfire Sword your leader is holding? The eskudo armor and glove   
that girl has? The Blood Sin on that boy's back? The Meteor Gloves that the Tamer is   
wearing? The-  
  
(But then SSJ cut her off there.)  
  
SSJ: We get the point. Anyway, why should we bother with that? It'll waste our time.  
  
Anya: Because someone very important is also in there. Namely, a boy that looks like one of   
you, but I forget at the moment.  
  
(Everyone saw SSJ suddenly twitch as his eyes open widely, revealing the white in them and   
the small specks of brown and black. Anya smiled again.)  
  
Anya: Seems I've got your attention. Anyhow, my second question, what happened to certain   
people you all have come across? Namely, Relena Peacecraft, the Battousai, and Harry Potter?  
  
(Amiko then explained, trying to keep an innocent face.)  
  
Amiko: They have willingly come with us on our journey.  
  
(Anya looked up at the girl, still with a smile.)  
  
Anya: And... Where are they?  
  
(Amiko sighed.)  
  
Amiko: Here. Right now. ...It's hard to explain, really.  
  
Anya: I see. Well, maybe we shall meet again. I'm sure you'll all do well at the Ura Buto   
Satsujin.  
  
(And with that, she led her clan forward and away. There was a fork in the road, and they   
turned right. Davis pointed out that the tournament was at the left path. SSJ said nothing   
as he hopped onto his chocobo and had it take the left path. Everyone sighed at his sudden   
serious mood.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
[The Crew came to a rather large area enclosed by a barb wire fence. Now, it was nothing   
their chocobos couldn't handle, so they were off into a small forest lying on the other   
side. Before they came there, they had noticed the dome structure in the distance, and they   
made their way there. In the middle of the forest, they were thus forced to leave their   
chocobos and go alone on into the mass of people off out of the forest.  
  
They were jostled about the crowd as they walked on into the towering dome, shadowing the   
sun and throwing a dark abyss onto them, but they ignored the inconvenience. They shoved   
their way through the crowds of people throughout the entrance hall, making their way to a   
single, solitary table before wide doors into the arena, so they thought. At this table sat   
a single, solitary man, papers about and very serious.  
  
And as they approached, he caught sight of them, and spoke as if in routine.]  
  
Man: Do you have your invitations?  
  
(They all became silent at that, for TM and Cindy remembered invitations were needed,   
sighing with relief. But another hand slammed onto the table, and all of them turned to see   
who did it. They weren't much surprised to see Anya again, waving and smiling at them. She   
then turned to the man.)  
  
Anya: Clan Hokuten has arrived.  
  
(The man, without reacting, simply asked for their names. Anya replied with her name.)  
  
Anya: Tsukimoto Anya.  
  
(The other girl, dressed as a Shinto priestess, wearing a white shirt and red kimono, nice   
sandals under her feet, and having her raven black hair tied into a ponytail, said her name   
as well. Her very serious brown eyes reflected her discipline.)  
  
Girl: Hoshida Risika.  
  
(Behind Risika was a large, burly man. An ax was strapped onto his back, with his body   
covered with loads of armor. There was chain mail armor under his white clothes that   
covered his entire body, with red, thick plated armor on top, straps about his body holding   
the armors in place.)  
  
Man: Paul Mercuria.  
  
(To Paul's side, there was a much smaller looking teen, dressed in flowing, baggy clothing   
such as a coat with a cape-like tail, crimson pants that waved in the wind, almost opaque   
sunglasses, large black leather boots, and white fingerless gloves. On his belt, there was   
a pack where his weapons were thought to be.)  
  
Teen: Lee Starmon.  
  
(And behind them all, now was the tallest of the clan, towering above them all and wearing   
a shimmering white shirt and boots of brown. A red bandana was tied about his neck and a   
belt of the same shade fastened up his black, bagging pants. Armor was put on at a bare   
minimum and in the strangest places. A piece of armor covered the right side of his chest,   
the left calf of his, his lower back, and the back of his left arm. He spoke in a low, deep   
voice.)  
  
Man: Orion of the North.  
  
(And with Clan Hokuten confirmed and completed, the doors opened and they stepped forward.   
The Crew stood there, staring at the clan as it left them behind. Kensou stared intently at   
each of the members, thinking clearly of who they were. Just before the threshold, however,   
Anya turned back and clasped her hands together.)  
  
Anya: Would you let them through? It's a favor from Siria.  
  
(The man attending the table turned white at the name. He shot an incredulous stare upon   
the Crew, and finally, upon closer inspection, recognized Davis Matthews, former minion of   
Rantmon. Shakily, he sat in his seat and meekly questioned.)  
  
Man: Names?  
  
SSJ: SSJ Heero - the author of the fic.  
  
TM: Trunks Maxwell - the keeper of the Blood Sin.  
  
Amiko: Amiko Sherley - genius, archer, and pretty girl.  
  
Davis: Davis Matthews - Dark Digimon Tamer and mage.  
  
Cindy: Cindy Hoa - gun specialist and also pretty girl.  
  
Kensou: Kensou Mishima - son of the former president.  
  
(And with the names done and given, the man before them shakily and messily forged their   
papers and allowed them through. But he came to one line and stopped. He looked up and   
asked.)  
  
Man: W-What sh-shall your t-team name b-b-be?  
  
(The Crew looked about each other, thinking of a name. SSJ finally snapped his fingers and   
spoke for them all.)  
  
SSJ: Team Outlaws.  
  
(Everyone tried and tried to think of a better name. Upon failing, they stuck with the name   
given to them by the government, sighing. So their papers were finished, and the man bid   
them suffrage. As they passed the man and entered, TM spoke proudly amongst them.)  
  
TM: See? Everyone fears my power!  
  
Cindy: Sure, it's more likely because Amiko and I were too cute.  
  
(But during this, SSJ rubbed his chin, and a light clicked in his head. He paused just as   
the crew passed the doorway. The doors slammed behind them, and he turned to Amiko.)  
  
SSJ: Siria... As in Siria Mauzel?!  
  
(But Amiko shrugged. Neither she, nor SSJ, could see where she fit into the situation. But   
there were other worries at the moment. They now were in the tournament, SSJ, covered with   
the circular, pointed hat and the cloak of Hisame, looked about the contenders, searching   
for Dark. There was people from everywhere and anywhere, dressed in a variety of ways,   
carrying a variety of weapons, and speaking a variety of languages. Kensou then caught   
Amiko's attention as he craned his neck, searching for the Hokuten.)  
  
Amiko: What's up?  
  
Kensou: There was something about that team that seemed strange... Especially that Orion...  
  
But then the door opened, and in came Team Hokage, including Kaoru Koganei and everyone.   
Upon catching sight of the Outlaws. Kaoru was silent for a bit, but then squealed and   
dashed towards TM. TM grinned to himself and his power as the boy passed and stopped at   
Davis. TM was frozen with his grin as Kaoru yelled.)  
  
Kaoru: Man! It's that Dark Digimon Tamer! Holy crap, someone who also escaped working for   
his evil master!  
  
(TM then sighed in the background, Cindy patting him on the back. SSJ, Amiko, and Kensou   
sweatdropped, as the rest of Team Hokage smiled at them and greeted.  
  
As the two teams spoke, there was a boy standing all above them, on the very ceiling of the   
stadium. Now, that must have meant he was upside-down, which he very much was, his very   
pale brown hair falling down as he caught sight of the Crew. He was clad in materials as   
black as outer space- a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and open-toed boots meant for sparring.   
Under the shirt was a ton of bandages, white and contrasting greatly with his black attire.   
In fact, all around his right leg were bandages, and a white scarf was wrapped about his   
neck and hanging down. His hands were covered with black, fingerless gloves, which   
continued on past the hand and wrapped up his arms until they terminated close to his   
elbows. Strapped onto his back was a rather dangerous sledge-hammer, and what seemed to be   
a pick-ax was tied about his waist. The only armor the boy had was protecting the side of   
his left leg.  
  
He muttered to himself as he watched them, hundreds of feet away. They were mere specks   
from that distance.)  
  
Boy: Finally found him. The shadow can finally move.  
  
(And with that, he was gone. Footprints were left in the ceiling.)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! ::  
  
[In his very comfortable chair within his very comfortable room, Kurei sat, maskless and   
all. Carpet lined the floor, the table beside him had fancy tea, and before him lay a   
series of screens. He was very much white and his eyes wide, seeing Team Outlaws on the   
screen. Footsteps were heard behind him, at the doorway into a hallway brighter than the   
room he sat in. He saw Cell standing in the doorway, rose to his feet and bowed. Cell   
spoke.]  
  
Cell: Found them, huh?  
  
Kurei: Yes, master.  
  
(Cell rubbed his chin thoughtfully, finally announcing his plan after a bit of thought.)  
  
Cell: Jump in after their first round matches. We'll see how good they are afterwards.  
  
(Kurei smiled along with Cell, turning back to the screen and speaking.)  
  
Kurei: It shall be done.  
  
(Kurei than put up a chair for Cell to sit in, and the biological creation happily obliged.   
Kurei pulled up another one and sat on the other side of the table, pouring tea for his new   
guest.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
[The stadium was roaring with spectators from around the globe. The underground martial   
arts tournament known as Dead or Alive... Or, ehr, Ura Buto Satsujin was well underway.   
There was a loud cheering as the second match was going forward, Domon trying to landing   
punches upon his very flexible opponent, Minamio. Domon quickly dispatched his opponent,   
only to fall unconscious before a crowd of mixed cheers.  
  
Next came Fuko verses Fujimaru, SSJ cheering and waving around a flag made just five   
minutes before.]  
  
TM: Where the Hell did you get the materials for that?!  
  
SSJ: Borrowed it from Saicho. But now is not the time for that! GO FUKO!  
  
(Everyone else sweatdropped at SSJ's sudden cheerfulness, which seemed completely out of   
character, but shrugged it off. As the fight progressed, and at the same time, as Fuko's   
clothing started dwindling down, TM was gaining a nosebleed as SSJ turned red with anger at   
that Fujimaru. It took the rest of the Outlaws in order to restrain their leader from   
rushing into the ring.)  
  
Davis: Stick around for a bit!  
  
Cindy: You know she'll win, anyway!  
  
(And in the ring, Fuko was fending off Fujimaru's scythes as simultaneously, her Claws of   
the Wind were flying about the ring.)  
  
Fujimaru: Now, let's see those nice ones!  
  
(Blood flew into the air at that point. Fujimaru's back was suddenly riddled with the   
claws. He screamed in pain as he dashed around the ring, screaming in pain. Fuko sighed as   
the man finally was defeated, and sauntered away from the ring, towards Team Hokage and   
Team Outlaws.  
  
There was a cheering, SSJ wrapping his arm around Fuko's shoulder and holding up a wine   
bottle. TM immediately noticed and yelled, with Domon besides him.)  
  
TM: HEY! That's my wine!  
  
Domon: And that's my Fuko!  
  
(SSJ glared at TM, then at Domon, Fuko sighing. The matches continued on, until finally,   
Team Outlaws' fights came. Tatsuko came to the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, and   
announced the fighters.)  
  
Tatsuko: In the North side! Uruha Maboroshi! In the South, Team Outlaws!  
  
(There was a giant cheer of confusion. No one expected the Outlaws to be attending. Hell,   
Mori Kouran, standing in his party room full of guests failed to remember giving them an   
invitation! What was going on?!  
  
But it mattered little as Davis was chosen for the first match against the lion-chimera,   
Shiju. Upon catching sight of the beast, he glared at SSJ and his poor writing skills.)  
  
Davis: Great. I'm not as important, so you stick me with a less important fighter.  
  
SSJ: Hey, I'm trying, here!  
  
(Davis muttered something else under his breath, but the author thinks one can guess it was   
a very rude swear towards SSJ. He stretched his arms and stepped into the ring, just as the   
beast came as well. It gave a hearty bellow that made the audience shiver. Davis simply   
yawned. Finally, Tatsuko lifted an arm and declared.)  
  
Tatsuko: Round one, first fight! Hajime! [Subtitles: Begin!]  
  
(Shiju wasted no time, rushing forward on its four legs. It raised its front legs and   
slashed at Davis, only to have him block with his powerful gloves. With tremendous force,   
Davis lifted the beast and threw it back, straight into a stone wall. Smoke and stone flew   
about as Shiju tried to rebalance itself.  
  
Davis sighed and spoke to his team as the beast was recovering.)  
  
Davis: I bet five bucks my next move will be the finisher.  
  
(But TM could only scoff at that notion.)  
  
TM: What?! Ten says it won't.  
  
Davis: Deal, then.  
  
(Davis sidestepped as Shiju flew past, barely dodging its razor sharp claws. Dust and   
shards of the stone flew into the air as his opponent crashed into the ring. He stepped to   
TM and shook his hand to seal the bet. With that, Davis leapt back into the ring, landing   
behind Shiju, who had once again tried to tear the boy in two.  
  
Davis put his hands together, making a variety of hand motions, as if performing a ninja   
seal. Shiju turned around and caught sight Davis. Catching sight of him, it opened its   
mouth and leapt at Davis, attempting to swallow him in one gulp.  
  
Its teeth tore through Davis, amidst the gasps of the teams, and the cheers of the crowd.   
With one large gulp, it seemed that Shiju had won. Tatsuko was about to say so herself, had   
not spokes suddenly appeared tearing through the beast's neck. Spikes of flaming earth, no   
less!  
  
From above came a yell. Everyone looked up and saw Davis, holding a giant spiked ball of   
fiery earth in his hands.)  
  
Cindy: He used the stone all around to form a meteor!  
  
Davis: Bingo! Meteor Strike!  
  
(Tatsuko turned white and dashed away from the ring. Just as she leapt away, the giant ball   
of stone landed straight onto the beast Shiju, crushing it instantly as Davis stood on top.   
Genjuro, the old man on the other side of the ring, had his mouth stretching to the floor   
at sight of the immense attack. There was a tumult of cheers as the audience saw the   
destruction they desired.  
  
Davis was led off the ring, and the next batch of fighters were chosen, the ring magically   
restored. [Mori Kouran hired very fast builders and stone cutters, apparently, to fix the   
ring in the five minutes before each match.] Davis walked to the grumbling TM, who handed   
him a ten dollar bill. Demi then stepped onto the new ring and announced the next fighters.)  
  
Demi: From Uruha Maboroshi: Mokuren Nagai! From Team Outlaws: Cindy Hoa!  
  
(Cindy shot a disgusted glare at Mokuren Nagai, who was laughing at his luck of fighting a   
lady. Mokona floated off her shoulder and landed on Amiko's head as it looked on to the   
ring. She took out her many revolvers and loaded each one before placing them with separate   
holsters on her belt. They stood apart from each other as the audience muttered amongst   
themselves. Mokuren appeared threatening and dangerous, but Cindy was one of the Outlaws.   
It was a difficult comparison, but Demi yelled into her mic.)  
  
Demi: Round one, second fight! Hajime!  
  
(Cindy was quick on the draw, pulling out two of her revolvers and letting bullets fly. Yet   
Mokuren, too, was quick, dodging down low and sending plants towards her. Cindy dashed left   
as the wood tore through the stone where she stood, the crowd cheering louder for her death.  
  
She leapt forward and turned about in midair, facing Mokuren and aiming her guns at him.   
Explosions came from the guns as she slid across the ring on her back. The bullets tore   
through Mokuren. Cindy felt proud of herself then. But Mokuren seemed unaffected by the   
blows. In fact, he was laughing! A shadow spread across the ring as he changed into his   
tree form.)  
  
Cindy: Well, damn!  
  
Mokuren: Wahaha! Well, girl, what do you say to that?!  
  
(Cindy sighed at that.)  
  
Cindy: Easy solution.  
  
(Mokuren sent a volley of branches at her. With dashing through a forest in the Naruto   
chapter, this seemed like nothing. She leapt onto the branches and dashed forward, towards   
a surprised Mokuren. She loaded her weapons and let bullets fly at the face in the trunk.  
  
Mokuren blocked with his branches, preventing the blow. Only then he ran into another   
problem, screaming.)  
  
Mokuren: GAH! SAWDUST IN MY EYE!  
  
(And as Mokuren shut his eye and attempted to rub his eyes clean, Cindy called upon Sano's   
strength.)  
  
Cindy: Everything we've got, Sano! I want deforestation, not training!  
  
(Mokuren heard it clearly. He swore to himself as Cindy slammed a fist into his side. An   
explosion tore through his side as he fell. He was no longer connected to the roots, and   
overall unable to get up.  
  
He then looked about and saw Cindy. He then saw the chainsaw she was wielding.)  
  
Mokuren: Aw, shit.  
  
Cindy: Give up, or you will be sold as cheap lumber.  
  
(He disregarded the threat. She was a young girl! Hardly sixteen! She couldn't have   
defeated him! But as the whirring, roaring blades of the chainsaw came dangerously close to   
his eyes, he finally screamed aloud.)  
  
Mokuren: Fine! I give up! Please, don't kill me!  
  
(And with that, Cindy's fight was over as well. There was a cheering audience above them   
all; one section was waving around a giant flag with her name!  
  
Then the next fight came, the ring magically fixed again. Demi once again announced the   
fighters.)  
  
Demi: From Uruha Maboroshi, Meno! From Team Outlaws, Amiko Sherley!  
  
(There was another roar of cheers as another flag was raised in the stands, right next to   
Cindy's. Amiko's name was on it now, and Amiko smiled and bowed to the audience, and   
another scream was made. Finally, she stepped into the ring as did Meno.  
  
Now, Amiko, too, has seen Flame of Recca, and knew Meno's style. She was thus trying to   
come up with a way to free her from the control of Genjuro, who put down an hourglass right   
on the side of the ring. And as Demi yelled for the fight to begin, Amiko and Meno stood   
and stared at each other.  
  
Finally, upon Genjuro's urgings, Meno let loose a scythe of hair at Amiko. Amiko dodged   
this way and that, barely escaping the blades of hair. She then had her bow and arrows   
appear from her eskudo glove and launched an arrow. It completely missed Meno. Genjuro   
laughed.)  
  
Genjuro: Where the heck are you aiming?!  
  
(But then he realized, though a bit slowly, that it was strangely flying straight at him.   
Suddenly, he swore, and created his barrier just in time to stop the arrow in its path,   
halfway inside. Genjuro grew stiff and yelled at Meno.)  
  
Genjuro: Kill her!  
  
Meno: Hai.  
  
(But then Amiko cut in.)  
  
Amiko: Stop it, Meno! I'll help your father soon enough!  
  
(There was a spread of confusion amongst the stands, not quite understanding what was said.   
Even Team Hokage was confused.)  
  
Fuko: Eh, what does that mean?  
  
SSJ: The hourglass. Inside is Meno's father.  
  
(Fuko glanced at SSJ.)  
  
Fuko: And how do you know this?!  
  
(SSJ smiled at Fuko.)  
  
SSJ: We just do.  
  
(Amiko then caught sight of the fountain as Meno was suddenly confused on who to attack.   
Then against Genjuro's wishes, her bladed hair flew at the barrier, trying to break   
through. Amiko leapt out of the ring and into the fountain, turning blue the instant she   
landed inside. She was then gone with a puff of smoke, and suddenly behind Genjuro. The old   
man turned about.)  
  
Genjuro: What the-?!  
  
(Crack! The jewel on his staff shattered and fell to pieces upon the floor. The hourglass   
shattered, and there suddenly was another man in the ring. Meno dashed to her father and   
hugged him tightly. She then turned to Demi.)  
  
Meno: I give up the match.  
  
(Once again, cheers rang out as Amiko reappeared in the ring, still blue and all. She saw   
Davis go to heat up the fountain with his flame, and without hesitation, she teleported   
inside the heated water and was herself again. Cheers once again erupted for Amiko.  
  
Genjuro stepped up to the ring, sallow and very angry at this. Tatsuko came in again then   
announced his opponent.)  
  
Tatsuko: From Uruha Maboroshi, Genjuro! From Team Outlaws, Trunks Maxwell!  
  
(Genjuro stared at TM, who biting into a slice of toast provided by Davis. Genjuro grew   
annoyed at the boy's nonchalance as he stepped into the ring, almost forgetting to take off   
his cloak and hat. And they stood across from each other, Genjuro feeling mighty   
competitive, while TM simply started cracking his knuckles.)  
  
Tatsuko: Final battle of Round one! Hajime!  
  
(Genjuro unsheathed the hidden sword in his staff, just as TM scratched the back of his   
neck, yawning and stretching.)  
  
Genjuro: You're pretty full of yourself, eh?  
  
TM: Why don't you just shut it and give up?  
  
(Genjuro popped a vein, immediately dashing at TM with his blade. TM parried by drawing his   
sword ever so slightly, warding off the sharp blade. With a kick, Genjuro was up in the   
air. While Genjuro's velocity was slowly diminishing due to acceleration of gravity, TM   
took out a banana, unpeeled, and took a rather large bite. When Genjuro finally reached the   
floor and bounced off unharmed, he saw TM had eaten through half the banana already.  
  
He fumed as TM didn't care enough to take the guy seriously. Suddenly, he seemed to split   
into many selves, dashing about the place and surrounding TM in a circle, continuously   
dashing as to confuse the boy. Now, TM had finished his banana, and of course being the   
lazy American, threw the peel onto the floor. Genjuro, still dashing, failed to stop in   
time to avoid the peel, and he went skidding across the ring and into a stone wall. When   
smoke and dust cleared from the impact, Genjuro could be seen quite dazed, confused, and   
unconscious. TM had won in a startling upset, without even attacking once! The stands were   
not sure to cheer or sigh.  
  
Off in the distance, someone stirred. Kurei, in his red cloak and mask stood far above the   
stands and eyed the competition. It was just as the rumors said. It was quite difficult to   
defeat an Uruha team member with little effort, and these kids pulled it off. No wonder   
Rantmon's Council had to be called and the Enders had to be sent. They certainly were   
amazing, and now, it was his job to finally clean things up.  
  
He leapt down from his spot, landing within the ring with a soft thud. Team Outlaws, about   
to leave after finishing the match, suddenly wheeled around and caught sight of Kurei, eyes   
wide and ready for battle. Tatsuko was about to go and question him, had not she noticed   
his insane eyes. She ran off the ring, and with the other referees, dashed from the   
tournament. Kurei then spoke, pointing a menacing finger at the Crew.)  
  
Kurei: Master Cell and Rantmon-sama has been too bothered by your presence. I will rectify   
that!  
  
(With that, the SSJ grabbed hold of Fuko, ignoring Domon's yells, and leapt away. Taking   
the hint, everyone escaped as well, TM grabbing hold of Yanagi with Recca hanging on, and   
Tokiya Mikagami dragging Cindy away. Kurei shot a giant flame at where they had stood, but   
still, in the way, was Kaoru and Domon. Davis swore and leapt before the two.  
  
An explosion rocked the stadium. Flames tore through the ceiling and pieces fell upon the   
stands. Many a people began fleeing from the disaster. The Crew yelled for Davis, hoping   
that he had somehow survived the blow. Yet upon the smoke clearing, they saw nothing but a   
pile of rubble. They froze while Kurei laughed.)  
  
Kurei: One down...  
  
(Kurei then caught sight of SSJ, up in the stands beside him, gripping Fuko. SSJ and Fuko   
were glaring at Kurei, ready to fight. Kurei simply chuckled and muttered nonchalantly.)  
  
Kurei: Two down.  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: ZUTTO KIMI NO SOBA DE -  
  
yume no neji wo maide   
hito no kanashiimi mou   
tsuyosa wo mita   
sonna kimi no soba de   
subete wo utsuseru   
hito de itai   
ashita ni meyouwanai youni   
ima mou wasureru youni   
  
hashiru hashiru doko made mou iku   
yure de yure de kokoro no mama ni yurarete   
donna kurushii mi nante   
kimi no ireba doriko 're nareru   
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI! What becomes of Davis?!  
  
Amiko: I'm pretty sure everyone knows he survives, but I think they want to know HOW!  
  
Kensou: Kurei is determined to capture us, so we must fight against him to defend ourselves.  
  
TM: The trial by fire ignites further as a shadow descends upon the fight!  
  
Davis: And we come face to face with simply the most powerful human on Earth.  
  
Cindy: Another fighting, gory, bloody episode, probably!  
  
All: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "Risen From the Ashes"  
  
---- 


	41. Risen From the Ashes

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero (http://66.75.107.143/animenext)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Last time! We met a strange group known as the Hokuten.  
  
Amiko: Though, I wouldn't exactly say "met". Anyhow, we then joined the Ura Buto Satsujin.  
  
Kensou: Rumors of a look-alike of one of us was abound, so we joined in the fight.  
  
TM: We fought through Genjuro's army with little stress.  
  
Davis: And now we have to meet and fight Kurei.  
  
Cindy: What exciting battle awaits?! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 41: Risen From the Ashes ----  
  
[Kurei looked up at the boy and girl standing upon the stands to his right. The stands were   
now empty, and slowly dust and rocks were falling from the cracked ceiling. SSJ had barely   
landed for two seconds before Kurei sent flames racing towards his direction.  
  
Immediately, SSJ shoved Fuko out of the way and dodged in the opposite direction, managing   
to escape with a tiny burn on his arm. As SSJ flew left, he threw off his cloak and hat,   
unwrapping his sword, and leapt at Kurei. There was a high-pitched clang as Kurei blocked   
with the bangles on his hand. Kurei grinned as his hand became bathed in a blue flame again.  
  
SSJ swore as he kicked off Kurei, with the flame following. It struck SSJ and bathed him in   
a terrible heat, shoving him back and crashing into the wall of the stands. There was a   
tremendous boom as stone flew away from the impact. The flames abated, and there was SSJ,   
erratically breathing while clenching his teeth. As fast as he could, he threw off his   
shirt and chain mail armor. Doing so, he glared at Kurei, as red burns upon his chest were   
clearly visible.)  
  
SSJ: Damn metal and their conductivity!  
  
(Kurei grinned. Then two arrows dug into his skull. Blood flew about as Amiko stood with   
her bow out as if she just fired an arrow. She grinned, but next she saw, the arrows were   
in a wooden log. She, too, cursed.)  
  
Amiko: Damn ninjas and their skills!  
  
(Flames suddenly came from above. Amiko barely dodged the flames, but the squelching heat   
soon engulfed her. She was forced to take off her jacket as she looked up at Kurei, falling   
to the ground from above. Kurei landed and immediately dashed towards SSJ again, planning   
to finally defeat him.)  
  
Kurei: Two down...!  
  
(But suddenly, the man's mask shattered. Its shards tore his face. As he flew back,   
revealing his scarred face, he saw Davis in the air, twirling about. Davis landed with the   
grace of a cat as Kaoru and Domon came from a crater in the ground. Kurei gripped his face   
as he muttered.)  
  
Kurei: How...?!  
  
Davis: Psh, all I did was create a meteor just in time to protect from the flame and debris.  
  
(And Davis cracked his knuckles, ready to rush and pound the snot out of him, but Kensou   
leapt into the way. Everyone stopped and shot a glance at him as he explained.)  
  
Kensou: I still haven't fought yet, so fight him.  
  
(SSJ paused for a bit, looking down at Kensou as he took off his cloak and armor.)  
  
SSJ: You gonna be alright?  
  
(Kensou smirked with pride.)  
  
Kensou: Don't worry; the Nidachi Nitou Ryuu is a style that can overcome any obstacle.  
  
(With that, SSJ nodded and leapt over to where Fuko was sitting, rubbing her head that hit   
the ground when SSJ shoved her away. He scratched his head and clasped his arms together.)  
  
SSJ: Sorry, yeah?  
  
(Fuko continued rubbing the pain away as she got to her feet with SSJ's help.)  
  
Fuko: Don't worry, I've felt worse.  
  
(SSJ grabbed Fuko and leapt away, towards the Crew, as Domon stomped up to their landing   
spot and cursed.)  
  
Domon: As I said, Fuko's mine!  
  
(Yanagi, with Recca following, went to SSJ's side and looked over the burns on him.)  
  
Yanagi: Wow... You Outlaws go through a lot.  
  
SSJ: Bah, this is nothing compared to whenever Amiko gets mad.  
  
(BAM! He was up in the air, Fuko and Yanagi gasping. And there Amiko was, holding a fan,   
fanning herself as SSJ slammed into the ground.)  
  
Amiko: You were saying?!  
  
(SSJ twitched a bit with pain as he righted himself sitting up. He felt a sting of pain as   
he replied.)  
  
SSJ: Gah... Heh, I was completely right.  
  
(A vein appeared on Amiko's forehead as her eye twitched in anger. She fumed and became as   
red as a tomato and then some, and then she pulled out another fan from nowhere.)  
  
Amiko: HIT A BUNCH OF TIMES WITH FANS TECHNIQUE!  
  
(As Amiko proceeded to do a one hundred hit combo on SSJ, Tokiya was looking up at Kensou   
and Kurei go at each other, blade for flame. Cindy was standing by Tokiya, who was the one   
who saved her.)  
  
Tokiya: Nidachi Nitou Ryuu... But his weapon only has one blade...  
  
Cindy: The other ones are his secret.  
  
(At that moment, Kensou dug his main blade into the stone ring. He shoved off the ground   
and balanced himself on the tip of his weapon, dug into the ground and vertically   
supporting him as flames engulfed the bottom part of the ring. He shoved off the ground and   
flipped towards Kurei, gripping his weapon by the tip as it ran a vertical arc towards the   
opponent.)  
  
Kensou: Nidachi Nitou Ryuu... Shoki Yumigata! [Subtitles: Initial Arc!]  
  
(The blade came down upon the slower Kurei. He barely had time to move the bangles on his   
wrist in the way and avoid a major injury. However, when Kensou, moved away, Kurei noticed   
it. There was a tiny cut on the metal. Kurei was completely shocked. He froze as the   
realization dawned on him.)  
  
Kurei: That weapon... It's made of some powerful materials!  
  
(Kensou slid away, his weapon slightly smoking. As Kensou slowed, he looked up at Kurei and   
smiled.)  
  
Kensou: Yeah. To be exact, it's forged of celesium!  
  
(Davis nearly fell over after hearing that. In fact, everyone but the Crew minus Davis lost   
balance and had to hold onto something. They were short of breath as SSJ, Amiko, TM, and   
Cindy looked about.)  
  
Davis: No way!  
  
Tokiya: It's that powerful?!  
  
(Cindy turned to Tokiya.)  
  
Cindy: What's celesium?  
  
(The Flame of Recca cast shot Cindy an incredulous glance.)  
  
Tokiya: You're one of the most wanted people amongst both planets, and you don't know?!  
  
Cindy: Hey, none of the others no either.  
  
(Davis then interrupted and answered the inquiry.)  
  
Davis: Celesium is only found within the deepest caves and darkest trenches of the Red   
Mountains. Mining it is a hell of a job, since it can withstand even an atom bomb with no   
difficulty. Since it is so rare and powerful, it was thought to be a gift from the gods   
themselves, so hence, Celesium, the celestial metal. I don't know how the Hell the   
government managed to get it, let alone forge it!  
  
(And as Kensou unsheathed the second blade of his weapon, he yelled at Davis.)  
  
Kensou: My father had connections to an alchemist by the name of Hayden Morningwood!  
  
(Davis once again was caught with his mouth dry.)  
  
Davis: Hayden... Morningwood?!  
  
(Kensou dodged away from Kurei's flame. Kurei was now very much disturbed, fearful for his   
life, even. Kensou dashed up towards Kurei and loosely gripped his weapon.)  
  
Kensou: Nidachi Nitou Ryuu... Hinekureken! [Subtitles: Twirling Blades!]  
  
(Quickly, with perfect form and care, Kensou spun the weapon about his body. The blades   
flew this way and that around him, making it near impossible to see it with the speed. The   
blades were behind, then in front, then beside, twirling endlessly. It was a wonder to   
everyone that Kensou did not cut himself.  
  
But Kurei was ready for any move Kensou had. With a quick hand, he caught a blade of   
Kensou's weapon, stopping it directly in place. He grinned. He stopped the attack! How   
weak!)  
  
Kurei: What a usele-  
  
(Then he saw Kensou was still spinning about. Kensou caught hold of his weapon and in one   
of his turns, leapt off the ground and twirled his foot into Kurei's bloody face. Kurei   
flew back in a heap of pain as Kensou landed, his double-bladed weapon in hand. When   
friction stopped Kurei's motion, the man shakily got to his feet, bruised and scraped.)  
  
Kurei: What the Hell was that?!  
  
Kensou: That was the attack. If the blades didn't get you, then my momentum and speed   
would. It's a double-attack that can not be stopped- Hinekureken! It can be translated into   
either Twirling Blades or Twirling Fists.  
  
(Kurei swore as he was tired and weakened. That was just a regular person! There was no way   
in Hell he could be that powerful! Davis then yelled at Kensou from outside the ring.)  
  
Davis: Wait a damn minute! Your dad knows Hayden?!  
  
(Kensou turned to him and replied with astonishment.)  
  
Kensou: It's the same one? Are you sure about that?!  
  
Davis: Damn sure considering the Hayden I know is also an alchemist! How many alchemists   
are there in this world?!  
  
(Kensou and Davis stared at each other in mutual surprise. Davis' friend, Hayden, being the   
same one as the forger of the twin nidachi! But then a thought came to Kensou.)  
  
Kensou: The one I know should be in his fifties!  
  
Davis: No way! He's at most thirty!  
  
(Kensou was then drawn into battle again with a flame tearing through the ring. Davis fell   
to the ground in confusion. It was then that they all heard footsteps. Everyone stopped and   
froze, save for Kensou and Kurei, who were still trading blows in their fight. SSJ caught   
sight of a group with shoulder guards. The Hokuten were there. SSJ shoved Amiko away as she   
stopped her attack, then turned to Yanagi.)  
  
SSJ: ...I can't move from the pain.  
  
(Amiko, Fuko, and Yanagi sweatdropped. But Yanagi still approached SSJ.)  
  
Yanagi: Who are they?  
  
SSJ: Not sure ourselves.  
  
(A white light came from Yanagi's hands as she proceeded to heal SSJ's wounds and burns,   
and finally SSJ leapt to his feet and met up with the clan. The rest followed and soon   
enough, the Outlaws and Team Hokage were looking at the Hokuten. Anya was smiling amidst   
the destruction and fighting going on.)  
  
Anya: Hello, SSJ Heero! Nice to meet again, huh?  
  
(SSJ glared at the girl as he replied.)  
  
SSJ: You seem cheerful.  
  
Anya: But of course! Here we are, seeing an amazing fight, Mishima has a weapon made of   
celesium, Kurei is on the run, and the Outlaws are sitting around watching it!  
  
(TM then shoved forward, towering over Anya. His shadow fell upon her as he spoke.)  
  
TM: What did you come for?  
  
Anya: Oh come on, we came to protect you all!  
  
(TM shot an incredulous look at Anya.)  
  
TM: Protect us?! From what?!  
  
(Anya then smiled and pointed to a spot behind TM.)  
  
Anya: Those.  
  
(The Outlaws slowly turned their heads. Then they saw where she was pointing. She was   
pointing to the highest row of a set of stands. Upon it were very many very white figures.   
Completely white, I might add. Suddenly, another came from the ground, forming itself out   
of nowhere.  
  
A sudden chill spread across the room as more and more white figures came forth. Kurei and   
Kensou suddenly stopped their fight.)  
  
Kensou: What the-?!  
  
Kurei: What is this?!  
  
(And suddenly, a voice was heard about the room. It echoed through every crevice, hole,   
space, and area of the room. It was deep, yet vaguely familiar.)  
  
Voice: Ice clones. Destroy them all, why don't you. They're made of the moisture in the   
air, and if you don't stop them from forming, the temperature in the room will eventually   
drop to absolute zero, killing everyone inside. But hey, no pressure or anything, just show   
me what you can do.  
  
(The Crew looked around for the source of the sound, but the sudden movements of the ice   
clones threw them out of their search. Hundreds of ice clones were seen among the stands,   
each holding a blade of ice as well. Kurei and Kensou looked up at them.)  
  
Kurei: Feh... They're in the way of my mission.  
  
Kensou: What bothers...  
  
(The clones then leapt up from the stands and towards the group of people. TM quickly   
gathered energy and slashed his blade at direction of a closely knit group of clones. His   
prized red wave shot from the blade and tore through a great many of them, and as they fell   
to the ground and melted, the other fighters got ready for action.  
  
Fuko shot a wave of wind at any clone that got near enough. With a crashing noise like that   
of glass, each split to pieces and melted upon the ground. Yet she missed one, who was   
behind her and in the air still. As she turned about and saw it ready its blade to slash   
her, SSJ was seen crashing into the figure, shoving it away with his shoulder. It crashed   
and split upon impact with a wall, but SSJ fell to the floor in a heap of pain. He was   
screaming as Fuko dashed up to him and saw his shoulder and arm.  
  
They were blackened. Not by flames, but they were frostbitten with cold. Fuko covered her   
open mouth as the voice echoed again.)  
  
Voice: Oh yeah, I forgot to say that the ice is at absolute zero as well. Kind of hard to   
touch them directly, huh?  
  
(In a flash of red light, Yuna was beside SSJ and proceeded to heal his wound amidst Fuko's   
gasps. SSJ got to his feet and yelled at where he thought the voice was.)  
  
SSJ: Oh, screw off, damn it!  
  
(Meanwhile, Recca and TM were about Yanagi, fending off clone after clone. Recca was   
launching his dragons at many of them, while TM was launching Zero Slash after Zero Slash.)  
  
Recca: What the Hell is with this?! Get away from my Princess!  
  
TM: Who the Hell is creating this?! Get away from me!  
  
Yanagi: Recca-kun! TM! Over there!  
  
(They shot her a glance and saw her pointing her finger. The room suddenly got colder. TM   
and Recca shivered as their breath became visible in the cooling room. They followed where   
the pointed and looked at the top of the stands again. An ice clone was forming once again.   
But now it was bigger than before. TM's eyes twitched with anger at the giant monster of   
white before him, taking its first steps in his direction. TM's red aura burst forth from   
him as he yelled a war cry, surprising Recca and Yanagi.)  
  
Yanagi: TM's aura...  
  
Recca: Is visible?!  
  
TM: I'll show everyone the power of the Blood Sin!  
  
(With that, he leapt forward with his blade before him. Winds flew about his blade and   
centered about its metal. A storm of icy chills covered his blade as he yelled his attack.)  
  
TM: ZERO-POWERED KUZU RYUU SEN!  
  
(With amazing speed, TM flew towards the ice clone. It raised its frozen blade in the air,   
having it crash into the ceiling and having more rubble drop. An orange light of a setting   
sun penetrated through a hole into the darker stadium. And then it swung its weapon down   
upon TM. TM then thought of a plan.)  
  
TM: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
  
(With a puff of smoke, a shadow clone appeared beside TM. TM kicked off the clone and flew   
to his right, barely dodging the blade as it crashed down upon the stands. Wood and stone   
were shoved from the impact and the destruction. TM landed upon the stands and leapt   
straight at the clone.)  
  
TM: As I said! ZERO-POWERED KUZU RYUU SEN!  
  
(The blade struck the clone right on its side. The storm from TM's blade transferred into   
the body of ice. Cracks suddenly ripped through the clone with a tremendous crash. Its   
pieces were thrown about as the winds abated and eventually stopped.  
  
TM landed upon a puddle of water. Yanagi and Recca were clapping with amazement. TM looked   
upon his fans and bowed. He then caught sight of Kaoru, using his Kogon Ankin to fend off   
hoards of ice clones on his own using the fourth form. As Kaoru caught the boomerang, TM   
whacked him upside the head.)  
  
Kaoru: What the Hell was that for?!  
  
TM: Fool, you haven't learned the sixth form, yet?!  
  
(Kaoru froze.)  
  
Kaoru: What- How do YOU know the form, then?!  
  
TM: I'm the author's friend. I have my ways.  
  
(With that, he yanked the weapon from Kaoru's grip and started his method of converting it.   
He pulled a piece there, disconnected two areas here, changing its shape everywhere. Soon   
enough, it was a jumbled mess of conversions as Kaoru glared at him.)  
  
Kaoru: What the Hell is that?  
  
TM: Shut up!  
  
(TM gripped two parts of the weapon, and pulled them apart. A fury of clicking sounded as   
many pieces fell in place. Kaoru was taken aback to find that it seemed much bigger than   
before. Soon, TM was standing there with a golden tommy gun!)  
  
Kaoru: WHAT THE-?!  
  
TM: Eat gold!  
  
(A furious rat-tat-tat echoed through the room as explosions and bullets came from the new   
weapon. There was destruction everywhere that bullets hit, with none of its opponents   
spared in its attack. Kaoru facefaulted with embarrassment as TM laughed and laughed and   
laughed as the day set slowly into night, very much proud of his accomplishments.  
  
Kurei, meanwhile, was swearing as more and more as he shot heat from his Phoenix   
incarnation of flame. A great many clones more still leapt at the minion of Rantmon, and a   
great many became a puddle of water before they even came near him. But there was still a   
couple more before the man who was engaged in a battle beside him. He had no time to dodge!  
  
But then Kensou yelled another attack of his as he tightened his grip upon his weapon.)  
  
Kensou: Nidachi Nitou Ryuu! Futaya! [Subtitles: Twin Arrow!]  
  
(With one extremely rapid motion, he pulled his weapon apart, launching the first half of   
his weapon forward, straight towards a clone threatening Kurei. He held the other half of   
his weapon, pulling it back and throwing it as well at the other clone threatening Kurei.   
Both weapons struck their targets right on their heads, and more puddles of water filled   
the ring. Kensou leapt forward and retrieved his weapons and connected them into a singular   
weapon again. He was panting, and his breath was visible at the ever freezing room.)  
  
Kurei: Why'd you bother doing that? You know I'll still need to kill you.  
  
Kensou: Yeah, yeah. We can continue after we take care of this problem.  
  
(Cindy and Amiko were together, back to back, fending off clone after clone with their   
projectile attacks. A seemingly endless supply of clones came forward after each successive   
one destroyed, forcing the two to move back, straight towards the crater Davis created   
earlier. Now, that wasn't the best place to be, what with it now being flooded from the   
water of the clones.  
  
Near them, Tokiya and Domon were taking care of plenty clones, as Domon was armed with the   
claw thing he retrieved from the member of the Idiot Trio. As the fighter threw the weapon   
that clasped onto a clone, he was quick to send it crashing into another one. Soon, though,   
his arms were in a great pain.)  
  
Domon: What the Hell is this...? The weapon feels as cold as ice!  
  
(At that, Tokiya slashed through a clone and landed next to Domon. He stuck his blade into   
the ground, and soon enough, stalagmites of ice tore from the ground and through the   
clones. He then addressed Domon's question during his succession technique.)  
  
Tokiya: It's made of metal, so your weapon easily gives up heat. I suggest you not use it   
any more!  
  
(So Domon did, standing by as Tokiya continuously shot icicle after icicle at any clone   
that presented itself. Suddenly, there was the sound of cracking ice behind Tokiya. His   
area got extremely chilled. He turned around only to see an ice clone directly behind him,   
still hardening and forming. A bladed arm formed in the air and slashed down directly upon   
the unsuspecting Tokiya.  
  
But it then tore into pieces as an explosion rang through the room, and a bullet was   
embedded into the head. A single strand of Tokiya's hair split and fell upon the ground. He   
turned to Cindy and Amiko, behind him smiling.)  
  
Amiko: Thanks for getting the clones off us.  
  
Cindy: It was a real help!  
  
(And nearby, Davis was dashing straight on the walls using the ninjutsu he learned from the   
Leaf Village. As he sprinted along, his fist met a substantial number of clones, tearing   
them to pieces as his hands became surrounded with flames. Whenever a clone was distant, he   
formed a meteor straight from the stands and threw it at the clone, which melted on impact.  
  
As he dashed about the domed stadium, he saw something strange. Straight in the center of   
the ceiling, on the highest point, a single figure stood there. He looked exactly like the   
clones.)  
  
Davis: Bingo!  
  
(And Davis rushed ever faster on the ceiling towards the figure. When he got closer, he   
realized one of the strangest things, it was a boy no older than he! As he dashed and   
finally reached him, he saw that the boy was smiling. He also saw that the boy had aqua   
eyes like frozen ice. His hair was a familiar, yet paler shade of brown.)  
  
Davis: TM's as well?!  
  
(But before Davis could react, the TM look-alike's fist crashed with his gut. His feet and   
Chakra suddenly lost grip with the wall, and he tumbled down towards the floor. Everyone   
froze.)  
  
TM: Davis!  
  
Amiko: No!  
  
(And then, the Hokuten, who had a great deal of water about them, paused and looked up at   
the falling boy. Risika was ready and pulled out a paper from her shirt. Upon the paper,   
there was ink on it, reading as the Japanese symbol for "slug". Risika was just about to   
send it flying forward, had not she felt Anya's arm grabbing hers and stopping it.)  
  
Risika: Anya-chan! Do you want him to die?!  
  
Anya: I see something there.  
  
(Risika looked up and noticed it as well. A white speck as floating right under Davis. It   
seemed to be flapping its ears to keep afloat. Cindy then recognized it as Mokona and   
yelled up at him, amplifying her yells by cupping her hands over her mouth.)  
  
Cindy: Mokona! Help him!  
  
(Mokona, in the air, simply "puu'ed" and grew large enough to catch Davis in its very   
fluffy self. As Davis reeled from the powerful punch, he saw Mokona and the pressure he put   
upon Mokona's soft body. Davis then leapt off and onto the stands, glaring up at the figure   
on the ceiling. He pointed there.)  
  
Davis: There's our man!  
  
(Everyone looked up, barely catching sight of the figure. They then saw something insane.   
The boy, too, lost his grip on the ceiling, and he fell down towards the ring. TM yelled in   
surprise.)  
  
TM: What the-?!  
  
(And as the figure fell, he shifted his position in mid-air. He moved himself so that his   
head no longer was aimed at the ground. He righted himself, his feet aimed for the stone   
coming up quickly below. With a giant crash, he hit the stone ring, sending debris   
everywhere. From such an impact, the Crew was surprised he didn't flatten himself.  
  
But when the dust cleared, it was quite proven that he had lived. In fact, he was standing   
upright, very much smiling and not seeming to be in any bit of pain. Everyone faltered save   
for the Hokuten. There was no way he could have survived!  
  
And when they got a better look at the boy's face, they were shocked on the realization   
that it looked exactly like TM's. The boy then smiled, seeming to be very proud and calm   
for a dark side of a character. He was a complete change from Dark SSJ and Black Amiko.)  
  
Boy: Okay, so let's introduce ourselves, eh? The name's Shadow. Shadow TM, if you wish for   
the full name. I am a Cancer, my favorite drink is the blood of my enemies, and my hobbies   
are slaughter, freezing people to death, crushing them to death, perhaps even tearing them   
to pieces with my bare hands, and taking long walks on the beach!  
  
(Everyone sweatdropped as they stared at the smiling Shadow with an air of caution. Even if   
he was seemingly to calm and proud of his own good, falling a couple hundred feet without   
injury is not a weak task!  
  
TM was the first to charge at Shadow. He was behind Shadow at the time, and prepared to   
slash straight at him and possibly dodge any counter attacks. Yet he never even noticed   
Shadow pulling the sledgehammer from his back and slamming it straight into his gut. A   
tremendous pain shot through him as he coughed out blood and flew back, scraping along the   
ground.)  
  
SSJ: What the Hell?!  
  
Cindy: What amazing strength!  
  
(Shadow smiled with delight, but then he wasn't fast enough to prevent a small piece of   
paper to meet with his sledge hammer. All of a sudden, it felt like it weighed as much as   
the Earth, and dragged down the boy to the ground. It crashed into the ground as Shadow   
pulled his arm away, rubbing it.)  
  
Shadow: Now, that hurt.  
  
(He then saw Risika, arm extended, for she threw the note that attached to the hammer.)  
  
Risika: The Earth charm. Makes its target extremely heavy, just as heavy as a planet.  
  
(And Shadow sighed and grinned.)  
  
Shadow: Y'know, this is why I like being me...  
  
(With that, he reached down to the sledgehammer, clasped his fingers around the handle, and   
raised it up with ease. Risika was shocked at that development, stuttering as she fell to   
her knees.)  
  
Risika: Eeh?! Tha-That's impossible!  
  
Shadow: Oh, nothing is impossible for me, baby. I always enjoy seeing the look on people's   
faces when they see how far my power extends.  
  
(With that, Shadow tore the note off of the hammer, and it was its regular weight again.   
Still, he attached it again to the strap wrapping around his body, and instead unattached   
the pick-ax from his belt. Anya walked up and grinned. The rest of the people took the time   
to move to TM and have Yanagi heal him as Anya spoke.)  
  
Anya: A pick-ax? You expect to win with that?  
  
(Shadow smiled.)  
  
Shadow: Yup.  
  
(And as moonlight flooded through the holes in the ceiling, the room suddenly experienced   
another chill. Everyone saw it. Ice came from the flat top of the pick-ax. It extended the   
top of the weapon, making it longer and longer. Finally, Cindy was the first to finally   
realized it wasn't a pick-ax at all!)  
  
Cindy: That's actually a sword?!  
  
(Shadow smiled as the ice blade of the weapon lengthen at a frightening speed and tear   
straight into Anya's heart. Anya gasped in pain at that. The rest of the Hokuten leapt away   
in shock.)  
  
Anya: N-No... Way...  
  
(Shadow smiled ever wider.)  
  
Shadow: Yep. I carry around just the hilt of my Glacier. It's a name I gave to my own   
weapon, cool, eh? Then, see you in the next world!  
  
(Anya coughed blood as the blade melted and a line of water stretched from Shadow to Anya.   
Anya then collapsed to the ground as a puddle of blood flooded from her open wound.   
Everyone froze as Shadow turned about to face TM.)  
  
Shadow: Yeah, I know I'd enjoy facing you as well, but quite frankly, it's night and I want   
to get some sleep. We may meet again someday... Toodles.  
  
(Shadow then waved very casually at TM, and with the sound of forming ice again, a tunnel   
of ice formed around Shadow and twisted its way around the room and eventually into a hole   
in the roof. A minute or so later, the tunnel melted, its use was done, leaving water and   
nothing else upon the ground. TM fell to his knees, absolutely stunned by the turn of   
events. He then turned to SSJ.)  
  
TM: This is what we get for listening to you.  
  
SSJ: Aw, shut up. How should I know there's a third?!  
  
(And after a time, everyone was once again where they left their chocobos. SSJ was with   
Fuko as they spoke.)  
  
Fuko: You all have interesting lives, isn't that right?  
  
SSJ: Yeah... A little too interesting.  
  
(Fuko then smiled.)  
  
Fuko: I'll gladly go and help you. The least I can do for saving me from Kurei.  
  
(SSJ smiled and took out a bishie ball, catching Fuko and ignoring Domon's yells.)  
  
Domon: HEY! RELEASE FUKO! I swear, if you don't, I'll-  
  
(Suddenly, he turned red and into pure light. He was then stuffed into a bishie ball that   
flew towards Cindy, standing next to Tokiya.)  
  
Cindy: Man, he gets annoying.  
  
(Tokiya then looked away, and muttered something under his breath.)  
  
Cindy: Huh?  
  
(Tokiya turned a shade of red and spoke a bit louder, making it barely audible by Cindy.)  
  
Tokiya: Maybe I should go with you and calm him down.  
  
(Cindy devilishly grinned and nudged Tokiya, making him turn a deeper shade of red. He was   
even redder as he became light and disappeared within a bishie ball. TM and Amiko were then   
with Yanagi and Recca, watching them all disappear with light.)  
  
Yanagi: Tokiya-san sure... Changed.  
  
Recca: Yeah, but is it for the better?  
  
(Amiko patted Recca on the back.)  
  
Amiko: Now, now, don't be so mean.  
  
(With that, Amiko caught Recca, and TM caught Yanagi. Amiko had to pull Koganei off of   
Davis before catching him as well. Amiko proceeded to tease her friend.)  
  
Amiko: Hey, you have fans already!  
  
Davis: And I don't need any! Give them to SSJ!  
  
(SSJ glared at Davis, but said nothing. He then leapt upon his chocobo, sighing with   
fatigue.)  
  
SSJ: All that for nothing.  
  
(Amiko then leapt onto her own chocobo, gripping onto Kensou who was before her.  
  
Amiko: Except for catching bishies, you mean.  
  
SSJ: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
(As everyone got to their chocobos and jumped on to their backs, Amiko spoke to Kensou.)  
  
Amiko: How long have you been practicing kenjutsu, Kensou?  
  
(Kensou paused as a thought crossed his mind. A moment of silence crept over him. Finally,   
Amiko inquired again, throwing him from his trance.)  
  
Kensou: I... I think I've been fighting all my life...  
  
(Amiko was silent and asked no more. She thought she struck an unpleasant cord of Kensou's   
memories. But that mattered little as Kensou kicked their chocobo as it dashed forward.   
Everyone else followed suit, for night was deep and they sought much needed rest...)  
  
***  
  
:: Meanwhile! ::  
  
[Meanwhile, still within the stadium, the Hokuten sat, silent, still, and solemn about the   
body of their leader. Anya lay, quiet dead, with the hole in her chest gaping at them all.   
It must have been truly painful. For Anya, I mean, for she was the one impaled by a giant   
sword.  
  
Slowly, the blood that had been running from her chest stopped its flow. It froze in place.   
It then slowly changed direction. It flowed in the opposite path, back into the wound. The   
clan smiled as Lee spoke, scratching his back, covered with his baggy shirt.]  
  
Lee: Right on time.  
  
(Red left the ground, leaving it as if it had never been stained. After a while, the ground   
was completely free of blood, and it all flowed back within Anya's veins. Slowly, her wound   
shrunk. What once was a mouth of blood and gore became a small speck, and then was gone   
completely. Anya opened her eyes to see Orion above her, handing her a bottle of water.)  
  
Orion: You should be more careful. Dying is not exactly pleasant, I assume.  
  
(Anya took the bottle and took a large gulp of it. She then wiped her mouth with the back   
of her hand and replied.)  
  
Anya: It isn't, but the worst part is being separated from life. Without that, death is a   
simple process, nothing to be feared.  
  
(Risika then sighed.)  
  
Risika: I thought you died for real that time.  
  
(Anya then patted Risika's hair. The girl looked up at her leader, who was smiling widely.)  
  
Anya: Heh, you must not have that much faith if a simple wound was feared. I've lived   
through a million false deaths. I have yet to face a true death.  
  
(And Risika half-heartedly smiled at her friend. The Clan then got to their feet and left   
the area, leaving Kurei in the middle of the ring, for he was still there, fatigued and   
exhausted from the day. As he looked up at the ceiling, he finally came to a conclusion   
after an hour of silence and thought.)  
  
Kurei: Rantmon... I apologize... I... I have failed...  
  
(With that, Kurei disappeared with a swirl of leaves, and apparently was never seen again.   
And so was the end of the Council of Rantmon. The terrible force of the Council had passed   
from the world with Kurei. The great overlord, Rantmon's, army was gone. The only thing   
standing between the Crew and Rantmon were the Enders, one less. Darkness disappeared from   
the land, a cloud passed the moon, and the full circle of the moon was shown upon the   
world.)  
  
---- END OF ARC 2 : TO BE CONTINUED ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: ZUTTO KIMI NO SOBA DE -  
  
yume no neji wo maide   
hito no kanashiimi mou   
tsuyosa wo mita   
sonna kimi no soba de   
subete wo utsuseru   
hito de itai   
ashita ni meyouwanai youni   
ima mou wasureru youni   
  
hashiru hashiru doko made mou iku   
yure de yure de kokoro no mama ni yurarete   
donna kurushii mi nante   
kimi no ireba doriko 're nareru   
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Preview music plays in background. The six appear as chibi style, and  
random scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. =P]  
  
SSJ: Okay! Here we are with the end of Arc 2!  
  
Amiko: Well, that certainly was interesting...  
  
Kensou: So next, we get very little screen time as the less shown characters have the   
spotlight!  
  
TM: Get ready for Rantmon, Jallopsimon, Kino, and... Wait, I think that's all of them.  
  
Davis: And where are we? Well, we come face to face with a far off memory.  
  
Cindy: Or at least, SSJ, Amiko, and TM do.  
  
All: NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "Song of an Other World"  
  
---- 


	42. Song of Another World

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero (http://66.75.107.143/animenext)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
SSJ: Here we are with Arc number 3 beginning now! Last time, Kurei wanted to kick our asses!  
  
Amiko: And Kensou jumped in to fight Kurei.  
  
Kensou: So more of my style was revealed as I fought Kurei.  
  
TM: And hey, suddenly ice clones appear and my Shadow is introduced.  
  
Davis: After killing the leader of the Hokuten, he leaves.  
  
Cindy: But wait, what the Hell is up with Anya standing again?! What's going on?!  
  
All: Anyway! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 42: Song of an Other World ----  
  
There was a slam of a door on a bright March day. The sun was shining, few clouds hovered   
through the air, and the birds soared unhindered by anything. Everything was free and glad.   
A teen-age boy sighed as he walked through the halls of his small home, carefully making   
his way through the halls as he approached his room. He stepped inside to feel it quite   
warmer in his room than out.  
  
He yawned as he threw down his backpack by his messy bed, clothes thrown all over it. It   
couldn't be helped, for his tall computer was constantly whirring in the background. Rather   
lazily, he reached for his window and opened it to let the fresh air inside. At that, he   
fell upon his chair and stared at the ceiling, muttering to himself, "It's been five months   
or so and they're still gone..."  
  
And he sighed again. After all, they were his friends, and he was quite worried about   
them. As he switched on his monitor and looked through the various array of windows open   
upon it, he sighed at the task awaiting him. The windows were black with gray text running   
across- lines and lines of code were printed in each window. It would be tedious sorting   
through them.  
  
But he had good reasons to use his time on it. He couldn't leave it be for long, or else   
bad things would follow. So he got to his keyboard and began sifting through the text. It   
continued on like that for the day. It has been like that for the past few months. Sitting   
there, searching. He couldn't afford anything to happen to the work.  
  
Even several back-up batteries and generators would provide power to his computer should   
the electricity fail. His task was far too important for that. So, he stretched and   
continued tapping at his keyboard, staring intently at the text running across the screen.   
It would continue on like that. At least, until they came back...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Jallopsimon was having a fine and dandy time. He sat upon the stern of the S.S.   
Belkin, waiting for it to approach land. A light breeze touched his face as he looked up at   
the sky. No one bothered him as he thought about many things. The Five were going around in   
circles! There was no reason to their path...  
  
And then he thought about it a little more. He didn't think even they knew where they were   
going. But he guessed that now that the Council dispersed, they would make their way to   
Rantmon. Not like they knew where his palace was, constantly flying about the world and all.  
  
He was slowly closing in. He got word they were on that very ship only a couple of weeks   
ago. He thought of what to do once he reached them. Perhaps in a dignified, cool manner   
announce himself before killing the Tamer. Maybe go wild and do whatever he felt.  
  
And as he thought, no one bothered him still. It was so mainly because there was no one   
left on the ship. He thought about his accomplishments over his chase. Took out the   
Nishiten on his own, destroyed several city blocks in Osseke, and now took the ship he was   
riding on that very moment for himself.  
  
And no one bothered him, for they were rotting within the cargo hold, never to speak again.   
Jallopsimon whistled a tune as he finally caught sight of land. And with that, he saw a   
small fleet of naval ships. Surely, to stop his crusade, no doubt. He sighed, what was he   
going to do?  
  
Without much thought, he leapt off his seat and stepped to the bridge. Pulling a lever, the   
various machines inside the ship pumped faster. More waves formed as the ship picked up   
speed. He wasn't planning on docking properly, anyway, and would rather much prefer a   
dignified entrance like running the ship into the beach.  
  
Cannon fire erupted upon the seas. Balls of explosives smote the seas by the ship, making   
it sway this way and that. Bullets bounced along the side of the ship, putting holes within   
the hull. Jallopsimon felt a huge crash as an explosion tore through the side of the ship.   
He dashed to the deck and looked over, seeing smoke rising from a hole. A cannon had hit   
the ship.  
  
Jallopsimon sighed, "Eh, might as well."  
  
He turned and returned to the bridge, finding a remote control with one red button on it.   
He pressed it.  
  
An explosion rocked the seas as the ship he stood upon jolted forward. Flames tore through   
the back of the ship as it skidded along the surface of the water. More explosions tore   
through the back as more of the fuel caught fire, launching the boat ever faster forward.  
  
It crashed with a tremendous boom straight into one of the opposing ships as Jallopsimon   
leapt onto it. Bullets flew past him as he crashed upon the lines of armed soldiers on the   
other deck, punching, kicking, and in general beating anything and everything into a pulp.  
  
Sand flew as the ships slid onto the beach, with Jallopsimon leaping off as a final   
explosion tore through the S.S. Belkin.  
  
And he paused, stretched, and yawned. That was not enough excitement for him. He shot a   
disinterested glance at the soldiers, sending bullets upon bullets at him. He shrugged and   
walked off, uninjured at all from the fray. They swore at their luck as Jallopsimon   
disappeared from sight and more pressing problems filled their minds. "Meh... And I thought   
they'd be a challenge..."  
  
***  
  
Solarice was having a fine day as Kino strolled through the capital building, heading down   
from his office high above the city. He came to his own private elevator, pressed the   
button, and the door opened with a soft ping. Now, he wasn't one to leave a planet hanging.   
Hell, that's what he took it over for. But he was genuinely interested in a call he had   
just received from Kale West.  
  
He looked upon his small PDA, silver with a color screen (after all, he was rich enough to   
afford one now). He read off "The Trinity is complete." He grinned as he looked upon the   
bustling city from his glass elevator.  
  
The city was filled with giant skyscrapers. Businesses flocked to the capital. The towers   
of metal and glass gleamed in the light of the rising sun. People moved throughout the   
city, minding their business as they moved from building to building. Kino moved down from   
his tower. The ground and people moved up to meet his sight. It was a brilliant city.   
Certainly, all the great groups, all the great thoughts, all the great people of the city   
were worth protecting. Which is why he was excited to learn of the Trinity being completed.  
  
He came down to the ground, and the many pedestrians caught a brief glimpse of the   
president before he disappeared into the ground. Darkness met Kino's eyes as the sky became   
blocked out with the shaft wall. He went down lower, lower, and lower, and eventually the   
elevator came to a complete stop. Another ping sounded through the elevator as the door   
opened to reveal a wide room.  
  
A wide, circling room was revealed to his eyes, dipping down into a depression at the very   
center. Stairs wound around the room and led to a central site full of metal and   
electricity. Three very large rectangular shapes stood in the depression, with a line of   
consoles circling around, many buttons and lights about the place.  
  
Kino was amazed at the very size of the thing. He hadn't expected it to be so large upon   
first proposal. He heard footsteps before him, and the old, balding Kale West stood before   
him, putting his weight upon a cane. Kino spoke to the man, "What are it's specifications?"  
  
Kale smiled at Kino's seriousness. He answered while reading off of a PDA, "It's fifty by   
twenty by ten meters. Has a processing power of a hundred terahertz each, currently holds a   
record of the history of the world and is only one percent full in hard drive space, and   
its logic processing can play twelve world-champion chess players at the same time and win   
in five moves each."  
  
Kino made a frown. He looked up at the brilliant machine and uttered, "Using it for useless   
purposes, huh? Hm, well, it seems impressive. What has Daedalus programmed it to do? And   
speaking of him, where is he?"  
  
The old man paused a bit, looking about for where that man went. The room was silent. No   
one else was in it but them. Kale sighed. He never did understand that Daedalus. "I do not   
know where he is," Kale answered. "But, he has made it able to take control of the country   
in your absence. It is constantly fed with data from the outside world including stocks,   
science achievements, and politics. Its logic makes it able to figure out answers to many   
difficult political questions. It is in effect an eternal president should you not be   
there. It would be a very good one, as well."  
  
Kino looked up at the towers of wires and electricity. Impressive as they were, he still   
had one question, "When can the Gemini be accompanied with it?"  
  
Kale paused as he smiled. Kino looked down upon the man. Kale spoke softly, "It already   
has. And after that, its accuracy, combat, and strategies have increased tremendously."  
  
"Oh, you guys are efficient, huh? Good work. Perhaps you deserve a raise."  
  
Kale smiled at that as Kino looked up at the marvelous machine. It made no sound at all,   
yet he could see that it was doing more work than the entire city combined. The bustling,   
economic city could not complete with the Trinity. Kino then got a thought, "Have you   
code-named them anything?"  
  
Kale shook his head as he stepped up and stood beside the president of the world. "No, we   
haven't the time."  
  
"Then, I think they should be the Id, Ego, and Superego."  
  
With that, they turned and entered Kino's elevator again, back above the towering city.   
The future looked a lot brighter for the world. Indeed, it did. Finally, logic and reason   
would rule again.  
  
***  
  
Well, there yonder was Rantmon upon his island in the sky. He was in his private room,   
sitting at his table and looking upon his map of the Crew's course, grabbing his head in   
anger. How hard was it to take care of them?! His Council floundered at them, and Phage   
couldn't kill them?! Not only that, but they were traveling quickly, as well, no doubt   
because they caught some fast legs. He swore as he pushed his chair back and hastily rose   
to his feet.  
  
Dillandau was away at the moment, looking over the empty throne room. The chairs of the   
Council were empty. No one was left there but him. It was then that Rantmon's throne rose   
up again and the angry Rantmon came up from his room. Dillandau turned and bowed as Rantmon   
made his decision, "You may be on leave. I've found the God of Earth now. I no longer need   
an assistant.  
  
And Dillandau bowed again, speaking to Rantmon, "I am glad to be of service, Rantmon. Then,   
I'll return to Zaibach."  
  
The boy turned towards the large double doors and disappeared beyond the threshold. Soon   
after, a red mech of sorts was flying from the island and disappeared over the horizon   
after a bit of time. Rantmon stood in his palace. The rooms were empty save for him. Well,   
not really.  
  
He looked above him, and there was the giant Rood Inverse glowing up there with a brilliant   
blue hue. The symbol for Ice wasn't glowing as brightly as the rest, and a crystal was seen   
just over the symbol. It had taken him a while, but the most elusive one, Earth, was soon   
to be his.  
  
Then an idea struck him. He looked above his throne and saw the cracked, old sword hanging   
there on the wall. He went to it and took it up from the mantelpiece. Its weight was   
immense, even if it was in terrible condition. But it couldn't be helped, considering what   
it went through. The Atma had an interesting history, after all.  
  
Rantmon felt like it was a good time to fix it and test out its power. He spoke his plans   
aloud, somewhat of a bad habit when he had a good idea, "Then we'll see if the God of Earth   
can stand up to it now... Maybe not, just like last time..."  
  
And all through the day, the sound of the hammer and anvil would have been heard for miles   
around. But the palace in the sky was floating through the Unity Gulf, far from any   
civilization. The day seemed to darken over the world as the terrible Atma was going to be   
reforged...  
  
***  
  
Smoke rose from the forests. Fires blazed out of control throughout the thick forests   
surrounding a peculiar domed building. In the forest was a lone girl, making various   
motions with her hands as her clothes swayed in the wind, various straps flying as her   
brown hair flew about. Black Amiko was having a fun time testing out her various strengths.   
After the first book, the others got increasingly more difficult. Maybe it was the   
conflicting powers fighting with each other. Whatever, it didn't matter. Nothing would be   
too hard for her. She was, after all, a genius!  
  
Her hand motions suddenly changed. What once was a furious, fast cycle of motions suddenly   
became slow and plodding with more elegance. She was surrounded by a blue aura, and   
suddenly hail and rain fell upon the forest, putting the fire out with no difficulty. Black   
Amiko panted. Using two opposite elements after another was a difficult thing to do.  
  
But she smiled. She had done it. She only had one more book to master now. She had mastered   
War, Wilding, Worship, and Wind. The Black Book of Decay was awaiting her, and it was the   
most terrifying book of all. But she thought she could handle it. After all, it couldn't be   
as black as her soul.  
  
She stopped the rain and hail and produced the black book, beginning to flip through the   
pages. It was then that she felt it. The area suddenly got colder. She turned about and saw   
a boy standing there, a giant sword of ice resting on his shoulder. The girl was taken   
aback. "You?!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
The boy grinned as he looked upon the girl. They both said the same thing at once, "Where   
are the rest of you?!"  
  
Shadow was silenced as Black was taken aback. Both of them echoed each other's thoughts.   
There were other shadows besides themselves? And then Black Amiko heard White Amiko's words   
back when she first met the girl. 'I thought SSJ's was the only one...' Black Amiko smiled,   
finally realizing what she meant. "It seems we are the same, right?"  
  
Shadow grinned as well, with the blade of his Glacier suddenly evaporating and disappearing   
at that. "Is that so...? The Master never said about there being more than one of us."  
  
Black Amiko put the book she clasped in her hands away as she continued, "There's a third,   
as well. Where are you headed?"  
  
There was a slight pause as Shadow stretched. His muscles were burning slightly from his   
own training. He replied without emotion, "I haven't thought of it, really."  
  
Black Amiko smiled. Another lost soul for her to add to her minions. It was too easy to   
sway them. Much too easy for someone like her. "Then come with me. I'm heading to kill the   
Master."  
  
"Oh... Sounds interesting. And fun, as well..."  
  
The union was made. The two shadows had banded together for Black Amiko's plan. As they   
left, the forest reeled in pain from their path. Shadow's training took out half the   
forest, with the torn pieces of the trees lying about the ground. Black Amiko's portion   
were blackened yet still with icicles hanging from them. There was a cry from the forest as   
birds escaped from the duo. It certainly was a dark time for the world.  
  
***  
  
The Enders, too, were planning on darkening the world in their own way. Now that Rantmon   
no longer had his council, the rest of the mission would count on them. Cell, Knives, and   
Sauron stood in the room of television screens, with shots of a destroyed ring from the Ura   
Buto Satsujin shining in the dark. Cell's cheek was burning from Sauron's slap. Sauron knew   
their predicament. Yet, the Dark Lord had a feeling Cell didn't. "We're not here to be   
entertained. If you had enough time to watch the battles, you should have jumped in   
yourself and fought."  
  
Cell glared and spat back at Sauron, "You don't know what happened at all! There was a kid   
who could have lifted the weight of the Earth!"  
  
SMACK! Cell fell upon his side as Sauron has his arm outstretched after slapping the   
being. Sauron was visibly vexing as he stood over the Ender. Knives shook in his place as   
he saw his overlord angry. It was a bad thing to get Sauron angry. A very bad thing. "So   
what if a kid could? You're an Ender, and all you need to worry about was to capture them."  
  
And Sauron paused as he allowed Cell to get to his feet. He pondered a bit before   
continuing. "We'll then split and encounter them in our own territories. That way, it   
shouldn't be hard to catch them. Know your job and do it. No more failures will be   
accepted. We don't need anymore stains."  
  
And Sauron was gone in a flow of leaves. Cell cursed, and two disappeared after pressing   
his index and middle fingers to his forehead. Knives sighed and then disappeared as well.   
With their arrangement, Knives figured he wouldn't get to face that girl again. Cell would   
stop them first before they came to his territory. Knives cursed thinking about it. He   
wanted to get her back for the humiliation. But whatever, he would never disobey Sauron's   
orders. To do so would be a crime that nothing could repay. As he disappeared, the day yet   
darkened again as three forces were working against the Six now.  
  
***  
  
Cell appeared within a room of sorts. Weapons of every sort arrayed the walls in a very   
pleasant way. Before him, in the center of the room sat a man. The man was very much pale   
as Cell approached him with curiosity. The man's white hair, his skin, his entire   
disposition... Cell shrugged off the feeling and spoke, "Well, I have a use for you now."  
  
The man shook as his head moved. His gaze moved from the floor to Cell. And Cell shook at   
the most disturbing part of all. He saw the man's eyes were pure white. No pupils. No iris.   
Just white. It was disturbing, to say the least. "What shall become of me, then?" the man   
asked. "When shall I be freed?"  
  
Cell sneered at the man. He was in a bad mood from Sauron, and he couldn't help but be   
annoyed at the man, "Freedom won't be given to you. If you want to be freed, do it after   
you accomplish the mission." The man bowed his head again. He went quiet as Cell continued.  
  
"There is a target for you to take care of. Five of them, I say to be precise. They've   
been pricking Rantmon's side for a while, and it's up to you to get rid of them. There will   
be no killing no matter what, just enough to take them back, got it?"  
  
The man stood and stepped to the weapons on the walls, pocketing many and arming himself.   
Two large shurikens hung from his back. A sheathed sword lay on his side. His black pants   
were covered with lines of kunai ready to be thrown. His long white shirt with long sleeves   
hung from him awkwardly as he stepped away from cell.  
  
He then spoke with his raspy voice, "I understand, then. I will take them back in exchange   
for my death. Does that sound fair?"  
  
Cell glared at him, but then sighed, "Fine. It will free our hands a bit. Be quick about   
it, since I hear they are heading towards your house... Hayden Morningwood."  
  
***  
  
Now, finally, the Crew's chocobos walked onward, unfatigued as a rather large city came   
into view. Davis knew the river they were headed to wasn't much farther, and their weary   
rides would end there. Maybe a week or so and they would be riding a much easier trail to   
Rantmon. The sun was shining high and their sweat glowed as the day heated up.  
  
The glimmering glass stretched on as more and more buildings came forward. The stone path   
slowly turned to asphalt. They have been a long way, indeed, with little interruption. The   
city was like those the Five had lived in back in the real world. The small towers, array   
of crossing streets, and various houses lined together seemed awfully familiar...  
  
But when they entered, it definitely wasn't familiar, as giant flying mechs flew across the   
sky with the logo of the police painted on. And with good reason, too. Gangs of teens flew   
across from building to building, flame trails following from strange skates on their feet.   
TM and SSJ looked at each other.  
  
SSJ began, "Looks like..."  
  
TM finished, "Jet Set Radio Future, eh?"  
  
They looked about the city, ridden with various graffiti everywhere, many different styles   
of many different gangs. There constantly were teams passing by, grinding on various rails   
or walls as they passed. SSJ rubbed his chin a bit while thinking, but then a voice called   
from one of the passing robots, "Well, well, well... If it isn't the three who cost me my   
promotion."  
  
The Six looked up to see one of the police robots descending upon them. They a hatch on   
the top open, and from it stood a very familiar man... But no, none of them could recognize   
him at all. They shrugged as the man fumed, "Figures, you all wouldn't remember me from one   
of the filler chapters!"  
  
SSJ then felt a tinge of a memory deep inside. He looked up at the man and then replied.   
"David... Jarrett, isn't it?"  
  
The man grinned at that. "Yes, that's right! Now, I have finally found you! Ever since I   
lost you and let that guy escape, I have only gone through constant demotions and   
humiliation!"  
  
The Crew looked at each other, and then sighed. TM then nonchalantly answered the man,   
"Well, maybe it was your fault for leaving that guy alone and trying to get the AUTHOR,   
of all people."  
  
Jarrett was then visibly angry at that. He yelled, "Silence! You three, I can have my   
revenge now!"  
  
He then dropped down into the robot as the hatch closed. Everyone saw the two arms at the   
robot's side. TM and SSJ recognized the robot.  
  
"CRAP!" TM screamed.  
  
"RUN!" SSJ added.  
  
SSJ kicked his chocobo and it dashed away, and everyone followed suit. From the robot's   
side came a vast line of missiles that raced towards the Six. They pulled the reigns on   
their chocobos as the missiles raced past, tearing into the street before them and leaving   
them at bay. They looked up at Jarrett's machine as he laughed, "Well, then! Game over!"  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: TOKI NO HOUROUSHA (TINA/TERRA'S THEME FROM FFVI) -  
  
Haruka tooku yoru o koete  
Sabaku no umi o samayou   
  
Kami o koe wa shinkirou  
Wasurerareta hitobito   
  
Kage wa shiroku yurameki tatsu  
Ima hitotabi no maboroshi   
  
Aoku moeru yuusha no yume  
Towa ni nemuru hitobito   
  
Haruka tooku yoru o koete  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
SSJ: NEXT TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI! What the Heck is this guy's problem?  
  
Amiko: Well, we can't help the guy, but we can sure as hell run away.  
  
Kensou: SSJ comes up with an excuse to have us all in rocket skates the entire chapter.  
  
TM: And it'll be kick ass... I think.  
  
Davis: I doubt it, considering that SSJ's writing it.  
  
Cindy: He's got a point there. Anyway, Next! "Jet Grinding Madness"  
  
---- 


	43. Jet Grinding Madness

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero (http://66.75.107.143/animenext)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. Haha!]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI! ...We weren't in it.  
  
Amiko: Except for in the last parts, where we run into some cop or other we met before.  
  
Kensou: Meanwhile, Jallopsimon has some fun and takes out a naval fleet on his own.  
  
Cindy: A bunch of computers for the government are finally revealed.  
  
TM: Rantmon takes the Atma and reforges it.  
  
Davis: Worst of all, Black Amiko and Shadow TM join forces! The super genius and the   
strongest person on earth! Holy crap, we're screwed!  
  
SSJ: Oh yeah, Sauron and company were in it, along with... Hayden?! What the Hell?!  
  
All: Anyway! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 43: Jet Grinding Madness ----  
  
[SSJ and company wasted no time looking around for a route to escape. The street before   
them collapsed and fell away, for they were pretty high up on a bridge. The pieces fell and   
smashed into the river several stories below. There absolutely was no escape for them.   
Well, there was an escape path for their chocobos only, at least.  
  
SSJ got an idea, since it was a Jet Set Radio Future chapter and all. As a passing group of   
teens skated, grinded, and flew past, SSJ leapt onto one of them, and quickly, the rest did   
the same. Soon after grappling with the teens, everyone had the jet skates of their own.   
The passing gang did not seem to like that much, however, as one of the guys stipulated.]  
  
Guy: HEY! Give us back our skates!  
  
TM: Rather not.  
  
(With that, TM punted the guy straight into the air, and with a bling and a sparkle, he was   
gone. Jarrett was quick though, for just after he did that, more missiles shot from the   
machine of his. With swears, each of them went their own way just as the missiles struck   
the bridge and the very piece they were standing on fell to the water below. And SSJ was   
yelling over it all.)  
  
SSJ: We'll all meet eventually! Just get away!  
  
(As they all skated or grinded their away from the machine, each caught a brief glimpse of   
their four birds dashing away, to the other side of the city. Kensou swore.)  
  
Kensou: Damn. We have to get to the other side before they do or else they'll escape.  
  
(With him was Amiko, who nodded as they grinded down a metal rail lining a long flight of   
stairs.)  
  
***  
  
[TM and Cindy were gracefully skating and grinding on the walls and rails in a tunnel   
elsewhere as Jarrett followed quickly in his machine.]  
  
TM: Damn it, why us?!  
  
(Missiles tore through the walls just before TM as he skated upon them, flames racing from   
them and leaving two black trails following him. Cindy leapt and ducked to avoid the   
constant falling rubble from the explosions just above or below her. Such a troublesome day!  
  
The two suddenly were out of the tunnel and into open light. They flew through the air, for   
the tunnel's end happened to not be complete. Cindy spotted a bridge a ways below them and   
pointed it to TM, who grabbed her and landed on the rail, amazingly grinding away with   
little pain. He looked up at the robot as Cindy leapt off and skated on her own.)  
  
TM: Geez, that guy is persistent.  
  
Cindy: How the Heck do you guys know him again?  
  
(TM sighed as he struggled to remember so long ago.)  
  
TM: A long, long time ago... Wait, it was like four months ago. Anyway, we were stuck in   
this one town where this robber kept robbing banks and leaving clues for us to figure out.   
SSJ figured out a pattern and we caught him with that guy's help.  
  
(He leapt at that moment to avoid a passing traffic light, landing on the ground beside   
Cindy as they entered the streets. They passed an intersection over the cars, seeing   
Jarrett's machine in the distance.)  
  
Cindy: What happened next to make him hate you guys?!  
  
TM: When we caught the robber, that cop took his eyes off of the guy for a second trying to   
catch us with our huge bounty. We escaped, and I guess that robber saw a window of   
opportunity and escaped as well. Feh, it was his stupidity that made him lose-  
  
(BAM! He crashed straight into the fist of Jarrett's machine. The impact sent him reeling   
as he was shoved away. He scraped along the asphalt as Cindy skidded to a halt before the   
robot as it raised its giant metal fist into the air to smash into Cindy.  
  
But Cindy was quick on the draw, pulling out two of her guns from her holsters and   
launching many bullets at the machine. The momentum shoved her back on her skates, and she   
flipped and somersaulted away and landed by TM, who was again on his feet.)  
  
TM: Man, this'll be troublesome.  
  
Cindy: Yeah.  
  
***  
  
[And SSJ and Davis weren't in a much better situation. After leaving the Crew, they ran   
straight through an open pipe, skating and grinding and spinning throughout the inside   
before they were launched out over the dam.]  
  
SSJ: DAMN IT!  
  
Davis: WHY US?!  
  
(As they tumbled and fell through the air, they crashed straight into the water, quite glad   
that the surface tension was broken by the water flow. They were engulfed in the flow and   
traveled quite a way through the dam before one of them finally got out. Davis caught hold   
of the side and pulled himself onto a small platform over the damn. He coughed out water   
and looked about him, seeing more bridges and platforms around the dam. He caught no sight   
of SSJ, though. He was taken aback to suddenly hear a high-pitched voice beside him.)  
  
Voice: Damn it, that was too dangerous!  
  
(Davis looked beside him and saw Kero, holding onto jet skates almost as big as he. He   
sighed as SSJ fumed, looking at his hands and tail and wings.)  
  
SSJ: Damn it, not again!  
  
(Davis sighed and sent flames into the water just before him. As steam rose, SSJ dipped his   
tail into it and poof! He was back again and slipped back into the skates after pouring the   
water out.)  
  
Davis: That's getting quite inconvenient.  
  
SSJ: *Getting* inconvenient?! It already WAS inconvenient!  
  
(Suddenly, winds shot everywhere. Darkness fell upon the two. They turned about, quite   
surprised and confused. Was it Jarrett?! No, they did not hear the hum of the jet pack of   
the robot. But they saw a shadow on the water. They turned about and saw the most   
inconvenient person and the most inconvenient time, recognizing his afro first.)  
  
SSJ: Oh geez...  
  
Davis: Not...  
  
(But it was so. From there came the Team Rocket chorus, and Team Voldemort was seen   
standing upon the waters of the dam. As the violins and instruments sounded, then came   
their motto.)  
  
Voldemort: To send the world to devastation.  
  
Peter: To make minions of every nation.  
  
Malik: To strike down the lameness of self-insertion fics!  
  
Bakura: To kill you all just for kicks.  
  
(And so they went through all their names in dramatic fashion. The Maze brothers then   
struck a pose as well.)  
  
Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
Peter, Malik, & Bakura: Surrender now or prepare for our bite!  
  
Maze: Ma-Ze, damn straight!  
  
(SSJ and Davis sweatdropped. Geez, they wouldn't help their day. Dealing with the robot cop   
was enough, but Team Voldemort was getting quite annoying. As the chorus ended and Malik   
put away his boom box, Voldemort stepped forward on the water, frozen from a spell of some   
sort.)  
  
Voldemort: Okay, we've missed a couple of chapters, but we're here and ready to kill you   
all, finally... Hey wait, where're the rest of you?!  
  
(Davis and SSJ shrugged as the skies seemed to darken over Team Voldemort.)  
  
SSJ: We had to split up for a bit.  
  
Davis: But don't worry, you'll have enough fun with us.  
  
(Voldemort fumed, and with a wave of his hand, he sent his minions forward. The Maze   
brothers along with Malik and Bakura leapt forward, pulling their fists back in a menacing   
manner. SSJ and Davis were ready to dodge, but then the four opponents landed, SSJ had his   
sword out as Davis held up his fists. But the four's hands were empty with palms raised   
towards the two in pride as the Maze brothers declared their game.)  
  
Ma: Now that we're prepared, we will see a fair game.  
  
Ze: And you will lose and we'll gain fame!  
  
Bakura: Right here is where the battle will begin!  
  
(Bakura pointed to another platform, where a big-screen TV was stationed along with   
stereos, a PS2, and several controllers.)  
  
Malik: It's a four-on-two no-holds-barred Virtua Fighter 4 tournament!  
  
(Davis' and SSJ's were narrowed. No way were they losing at this...)  
  
***  
  
(And they didn't, for SSJ found it hilariously easy with Pai as he knocked the Maze   
brothers out of the ring as Davis tossed Bakura and Malik out with no problem using Aoi.   
They sighed as Voldemort's flunkies groaned in disappointment. SSJ and Davis sighed as they   
turned to Voldemort.  
  
BOOM! They barely dodged a blast from Voldemort's finger, pointing straight at where the   
PS2 was. SSJ suddenly glowed in anger as his eyes narrowed.)  
  
SSJ: No... VIRTUA FIGHTER 4 DOES NOT DESERVE THAT!  
  
(Davis sweatdropped as SSJ landed gracefully on the flowing water, standing upon it with   
his feet glowing from Chakra. He dashed forward to Voldemort, who again pointed his finger   
at the boy. Then he saw SSJ's fingers crossing as water was thrown away from his flaming   
skates.)  
  
SSJ: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
  
(With a wisp of smoke, suddenly, there were two more SSJ's with the original, all dashing   
towards the surprised Voldemort.)  
  
Voldemort: What the Heck?!  
  
(Then SSJ was past Voldemort, leaping into the air, and the two clones disappeared with   
smoke. He leapt back onto a rail and grinded around the dam as he admired his work on   
Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort coughed out colored smoke. Davis saw from his vantage point a spray paint can in   
SSJ's hand. He grinned.)  
  
Davis: Gonna take him out Jet Grind Radio style, huh?!  
  
SSJ: Damn right!  
  
(Davis grinned and leapt upon the rail as Voldemort rubbed his eyes, covered with graffiti.   
A sudden tickling was on the back of the wizard's neck as SSJ flew past again. The Dark   
Wizard forced his eyes open and glared at SSJ, but then Davis flew past, cans a-spraying.   
Right in the eye! He grabbed at them in pain and screamed.)  
  
Voldemort: DAMN KIDS!  
  
(SSJ then yelled at Davis.)  
  
SSJ: Come on! Finishing move!  
  
(SSJ and Davis leapt upon Voldemort at the same time, filling both of the wizard's ears   
with paint, and then all throughout the body. Colored smoke and the constant hiss of the   
cans filled the air as the Maze brothers, Malik, and Bakura looked on at their master. SSJ   
and Davis suddenly were grinding back on the platforms and walkways around the damn again   
as the minions caught sight of their master.  
  
Right across Voldemort was pictures and symbols advertising GGG. They sweatdropped and   
became white with fear as they looked up at Davis, his right arm outstretched. A red aura   
came to the boy's hands. The minions gulped as they realized what was happening.  
  
Davis sent an explosion racing towards them, and another to Voldemort, and soon, they were   
in the air, howling in pain. As they neared disappearing, they yelled in unison.)  
  
Team Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off agaiiiiinnnn...  
  
(And with a bling and a sparkle, they were gone. SSJ and Davis skidded to a halt as they   
admired their work. They shot glances at each other and nodded, and soon they were away   
from the dam and skating their ways back up to the streets.)  
  
***  
  
[TM and Cindy were having quite a bit of fun fending off Jarrett's attacks as they skated   
about the town, eventually arriving at a giant parking garage. It certainly would be the   
best place to hide, since it was too small for the robot to follow and with many places to   
hide. Missiles raced through the tiny levels towards Cindy and TM, who grinded and sailed   
over cars, skidding out of sight. Jarrett swore as he drove the machine around the building.  
  
TM panted as he leaned upon a pillar of the garage, looking over the corner at where   
Jarrett was. He saw nothing but the trees and the buildings. No way! It disappeared! He   
slowly got to his feet and peered past the corner at where it should have been. As he   
stared and wondered, he failed to hear a certain hiss of the new-age hovering machine   
behind him, past the garage as Jarrett smiled.  
  
He did hear the screaming of a missile, though, as it raced his way from behind. Twirling   
about, he saw it clearly as it speeded towards him, and hastily, he ducked to avoid the   
missile as it flew overhead and hit a car, making a hole through the ground of the garage.   
  
TM looked back at the machine and saw yet deadlier things. Several flashing spheres landed   
upon the ground and cars about him as he turned pale. He barely leapt out of the way as   
explosions came from the bombs and threw him away and out of the garage as a good half of   
it crumbled and collapsed.  
  
TM skidded along the grass, leaving a large grass stain upon his back as he looked up at a   
shadow falling upon him. Jarrett's machine was right over head. He swore as Jarrett grinned   
and raised a robotic arm.)  
  
Jarrett: Well, that was troublesome, chasing after you and all!  
  
(But then from the roof of what was left of the garage, a rather large rail fell and landed   
upon the top of the robot, still holding onto the structure. Jarrett opened the hatch of   
the robot with surprise. He looked at the damage it did to his robot, causing a rather deep   
dent. He fumed, and didn't hear in time the sound of rockets or grinding.  
  
Cindy flew past as she sprayed paint all over the man's face, and he reeled in pain as it   
stung his eyes. As Cindy smiled and leapt off the rail, and she left a rather large streak   
of paint down the robot's side as she landed by TM.)  
  
TM: Didn't that hurt?  
  
(And Cindy grabbed TM and helped him to his feet.)  
  
Cindy: Hey, this is Jet Set Radio Future here...  
  
(TM sweatdropped as she pointed to a convenient floating can of blood, which seemed to   
represent a healing item. He nodded as she continued.)  
  
Cindy: Well, your power doesn't seem to be worth much.  
  
(TM glared at Cindy as she smiled, and then the two skated away as Jarrett got back into   
his robot, frustrated and angry from the pain clawing at his eyes. As he checked his   
screens, he realized that a great deal of the main one was covered with a thick line of   
green. He swore.)  
  
Jarrett: DAMN IT! She couldn't have gotten the camera!  
  
(But she did, and as he looked through the other screens, he raced forward, unaware of the   
many things just before him that the side screens couldn't show. Street lights toppled   
over, cars were turned over, trees were knocked down, and people were screaming and yelling   
before Jarrett had the sense to go sideways to avoid problems.  
  
He saw TM and Cindy racing onwards before him, and he grinned as he raced towards the two   
kids. He came nearer to the two, even as they grinded and flamed onwards, leaving black   
trails in their wake. Jarrett still approached with his velocity, and TM and Cindy were   
sweating as he came dangerously close. He reached out an arm, for his missiles were   
depleted, and was about to clasp its fingers around Cindy...  
  
Until he was slammed into a wall by a giant ball and crane. He flew into a decaying   
building and crashed straight into it, sending smoke and dust away as the bricks and old   
cement hit the robot as it fell to the ground. Layer after layer of old materials crashed   
atop the machine, and finally, all went dark within the cockpit.  
  
Jarrett rubbed his throbbing head as he looked about his seat. The controls and lights were   
working perfectly. The screens weren't. He silently cursed as he realized all the external   
cameras were destroyed. And finally, he pulled his robot up until he heard no tumbling of   
rubble, then opened the hatch to look outside.  
  
Light flooded into the cockpit as he looked at the ball and crane before him. If it wasn't   
for the damned graffiti, he would have seen it just fine! But then he looked at the bigger   
problem, and saw his robot dented and cracked from the impact of the building and ball. He   
grabbed his hair and swore and swore and swore. This was definitely not good for him!)  
  
Man: Hey! You shouldn't have gotten in the way!  
  
(Jarrett turned to the source of the sound, finding the operator of the ball and crane.   
Damn demolition project! How old-fashioned can you get to use a ball and crane?! Jarrett   
pulled himself back into the cockpit and pulled and turned its controls. The machine moved   
and sputtered and ultimately sparked and turned dark. None of its lights worked then, and   
Jarrett turned white.)  
  
Jarrett: Aw, shit... This isn't good...  
  
(Weakly and dizzily, he pulled himself from the machine and skidded down and onto the   
streets, where a large crowd of spectators looked up at the spectacle. A robot right in the   
middle of bricks of a collapsed building. Jarrett then wept as he heard police sirens and   
the squeal of police tires. And he slowly turned around and caught sight of who stepped out   
of the cars. He saw the suit, the hair, the badge on his front. His chief was here, and   
clearly not happy with what happened. He saw the vein on the man as he tried to be   
restrained.)  
  
Chief: Praytell... Why did were you compelled to take the drone and ride around the city,   
destroying a bridge, a parking garage, a hundred cars, the sidewalks here, and interrupting   
a demolition project?!  
  
(Jarrett fell to his knees and shrunk before the very angry and very twitching man.)  
  
Jarrett: Well... Ah... There were these kids... And... AH, I'M SO SORRY!  
  
(And Jarrett wept and begged at the chief's feet as he cried for mercy and forgiveness, in   
spite of rain from a broken fire hydrant, pieces of the building just behind him, and TM   
and Cindy laughing and howling a distance away. The chief groaned.)  
  
Chief: Do you know how much property damage you have caused?! You have even wrecked this   
expensive piece of equipment! This is all going to our budget, and I can't stand you   
ruining our name any longer! You're fired! Get out of my sight!  
  
(And as the Chief pried Jarrett off the man, TM and Cindy approached the wailing man. The   
chief stepped into the police car with dignity and drove away, quite angry and exasperated.   
TM and Cindy stepped up to the man as they saw the car disappear across an intersection.)  
  
TM: Man, he was not happy.  
  
Cindy: No, not at all... I feel sorry for you, David-chan.  
  
(Jarrett twitched and hastily got to his feet, yelling at them.)  
  
Jarrett: You guys! Stay there so I can kill you!  
  
(Jarrett quickly drew a pistol from his pocket, surprising TM and Cindy, who couldn't draw   
in time as Jarrett put pressure on the trigger...  
  
But then there was a crash as a chocobo landed upon Jarrett, a bullet flying up and hitting   
a wall. TM was taken aback as other chocobos slammed straight into that one, Jarrett crying   
in pain as their talons scratched across his back in a rather humorous way. They were   
dashing ahead, past TM and Cindy as they realized it was their own chocobos. Close behind,   
they saw Amiko and Kensou, frantically running after them.)  
  
Amiko: MATTE KUDASA~~~I! [Subtitles: WAIT, PLE~~~ASE!]  
  
Kensou: Tomare! [Subtitles: Stop!]  
  
(And as Amiko and Kensou sprinted past on skates with barely a notice, Cindy and TM nodded   
at each other before skating after them as well.)  
  
Cindy: Wait, please!  
  
TM: Stop!  
  
(Onward in the street, the chocobos dashed past an intersection, and there was a pipe   
sticking out from the wall. There was the sound of stepping as someone came to the end of   
the pipe, and out from it stuck SSJ's and Davis' heads. As the chocobos trampled past, they   
realized their faces had been just a couple of inches away from hitting a chocobo.  
  
As they stepped back in shock, they saw Amiko and Kensou dash past, Amiko's arms flailing   
and Kensou pumping his arms trying to speed up. And then they saw Cindy and TM speed past,   
doing very much the same thing. SSJ and Davis exchanged surprised glances before getting   
out of the pipe and skating and grinding after them.  
  
And then there was a giant lump of dashing kids as TM and Cindy met with SSJ and Davis.)  
  
TM: Where have you two been?!  
  
Davis: Team Voldemort.  
  
(SSJ calmly turned to Cindy as he grinded along the rail between sidewalk and street.)  
  
SSJ: You two?  
  
Cindy: Robot chased us, so we had a troublesome day.  
  
(And the four nodded at each other was they merged with the Amiko and Kensou, who had much   
larger problems on their mind.)  
  
Amiko: How do we stop them?!  
  
(At that, SSJ opened a much needed plot hole just beside him as the chocobos crashed past a   
fruit stand. Apples and oranges flew across the place, not quite different once they   
slammed into the ground. Amiko bowed as they skated past as SSJ pulled out and tossed a   
couple of spray cans to her. TM got the hint and pulled out his own cans.)  
  
SSJ: We need ten of them to speed up, get ready to leap onto the birds!  
  
(And as SSJ's skates suddenly burst into fire and he sped onwards and shoved off the rail,   
there came a loud chirp from Amiko's bag around her shoulder. The chocobos came to a halt   
immediately as SSJ flew past, cursing as he slammed into the ground and skidded along it in   
a rather painful, yet humorous way a la Love Hina.  
  
There from Amiko's bag stuck out the little blue chocobo's head, which the author forgot   
was even there most of the time. The rest of the Crew came to a halt right beside the   
chocobos as Amiko hugged and squeezed Tenpi with tenderness. TM and Cindy patted their   
chocobo as Davis scratched his golden one behind its head. Tenpi and Amiko and Kensou's   
chocobo conversed a bit in their chocobo tongue before the two as their owners patted and   
petted them kindly.  
  
And SSJ was swearing and cursing as he painfully pulled himself from the ground as his   
chocobo came and pecked at him. SSJ looked up and glared at his chocobo, who seemed to be   
unaware of the immense pain its owner just went through. Still SSJ sighed as he patted his   
chocobo before collapsing on the ground.  
  
The rest of the Crew leapt upon their chocobo's backs as SSJ's own bird picked him up and   
placed him on its back. The rest of the Crew were unaware as they finally had their   
chocobos go onward, passing SSJ with little more than a laugh.)  
  
TM: Haha... What a weird day...  
  
Davis: All that exercise has made me a bit tired...  
  
(And Amiko was patting and rubbing Tenpi as Kensou drove their chocobo.)  
  
Amiko: Pretty smart, Tenpi-chan! You should have done that sooner, though!  
  
(And as they went onwards, towards the horizon, into the grassy distance. The sky was fresh   
and clear still, half an hour minutes after the chapter began. Peace and quiet seemed very   
good right now, considering the day they just had...)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: FOR REAL (YEAH, IT'S FROM SAIYUKI. DEAL WITH IT.) -  
  
tachidomatte'ru kimi no senaka wa  
sabishige na mama boku wo toraeru  
kimagure na ai de tsutsumitai  
  
shinjirarenai kotoba bakari ga  
egao no naka de kiba wo muite'ru  
sono kakera ni ai wo sagashite'ru  
  
itsuka wagamama na utagoe ga kimi ni todoite  
sonna shunkan ni kono sekai wa kawatte yuku  
  
nani wo mitsukete yukou  
jikan wo kirisaite  
kimi no soba ni iru yo  
sore ga yasashisa nara  
  
nani wo mitsumete iyou  
sono te wo sashidashite  
tsukanda genjitsu wo  
Let it go  
shinjiyou  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[The Naruto Main Theme plays in background. The six appear as chibi style, and random   
scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. Haha!]  
  
SSJ: Hey, hey! Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Hey, time seems really weird here...  
  
Kensou: Does it seem like things keep on repeating itself?  
  
TM: Is it a Groundhog's Day chapter? Card Captor Sakura? Both?! Neither?!  
  
Davis: Well, find out next! It'll have the best ending theme yet!  
  
Cindy: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Melody of Time"  
  
---- 


	44. The Melody of Time

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero (http://66.75.107.143/animenext)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. Haha!]  
  
SSJ: LAST TIME! ON GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: We run into a rather... angry character from before.  
  
Kensou: We are forced to split, and Amiko and I head to stop our runaway chocobos.  
  
Davis: SSJ and I run into Team Voldemort, taking care of them rather easily.  
  
TM: Cindy and I run away from the terror drone and Jarrett, and then the day was done.  
  
Cindy: So...! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 44: The Melody of Time ----  
  
[The melody of a certain Hyrulean theme echoed through the air, strangely enough, as a   
group of four chocobos trampled through a vast, glittering field of grass. The sun was high   
as their quest continued, hardly resting after the event with robots and rocket skates just   
two hours before. They weren't particularly tired, but then again, they all had the   
strength of several people.  
  
Tenpi was sitting upon Amiko's head, as did Mokona upon Cindy's, scouting about the area   
for anything and anyone. SSJ and Davis weren't particularly thrilled with the day, but then   
again, it was like every other day.  
  
As the day passed slowly, TM held his hand out, palm up, closing his eyes and concentrating   
as Cindy was driving the chocobo. Winds gathered to his hand. He brought his right hand   
over and out of the vicinity of the winds, concentrating as hard as he could. The winds   
circled and concentrated about a single point over his left hand as he still closed his   
eyes. It wrapped into a small sphere. Tremendous power flowed in his hand. Perfect!  
  
He opened his eyes to admire his work, only to have the sphere pop and the speeding winds   
race out of control. Cindy was shoved forward as TM was shoved back and off the chocobo,   
skidding across the grass. Quickly, he got back to his feet and dashed after the racing   
chocobo, barely catching it and jumping back on, panting. Cindy shot TM a glance.]  
  
Cindy: Maybe you should stop doing that, since you have been failing for the past hour.  
  
(TM glared at Cindy.)  
  
TM: This is training! I need to do it!  
  
(Cindy sighed as she turned back to guiding the chocobo onward. And so the day continued   
like that, TM constantly falling off and dashing back onto the chocobo as the day dragged   
on. The Crew then spotted something in the distance. Mokona sat up from Cindy's head and   
looked ahead, occasionally floating up.  
  
He saw the stone towers and the lively city before them. A large castle and town,   
surrounded by moats and trees was right in the distance. The Crew came to a halt and looked   
upon the castle. Amiko was the first to recognize it, followed by everyone else.)  
  
Amiko: Hyrule!  
  
TM: Hyrule!  
  
SSJ: Hyrule!  
  
(Davis whispered to Cindy.)  
  
Davis: It's only a model.  
  
(At that, the three "shh"'ed him to silence. Amiko then turned to everyone.)  
  
Amiko: Everyone, let's rest here. Let us ride to... Hyrule!  
  
***  
  
[Hey, hey, there was Cell again within the castle Hyrule. He was within a highly decorated   
room, flowing carpets, sparkling chandeliers, and priceless works of art all around it. He   
leaned upon the wall by the window as sunlight streamed inside. Across from the menace   
stood a green man, clad in armor and capes with orange hair. Cell smiled at Ganondorf as   
four chocobos crossed into the city of Hyrule.  
  
Ganondorf stepped up to the window overlooking most of the town and saw each of them. Two   
boys in clothing from the recently disbanded Akatsuki organization, one boy with rather   
strange gloves, an older boy with a long weapon of some sort, two girls, each with a cute   
mascot animal on their heads. Ganondorf sneered.]  
  
Ganondorf: Tch... They are supposed to be strong?  
  
(Cell smiled without turning his gaze, replying to the evil minion.)  
  
Cell: That's what everyone else said... But they alone defeated the Council. I suppose news   
doesn't come around this area.  
  
(Ganondorf's eyes flashed upon that realization. He then smiled.)  
  
Ganondorf: Don't worry... My other form will be more than enough for them.  
  
Cell: I hope so, for it'd be a shame to lose someone like you.  
  
(With that, Cell disappeared from sight, leaving Ganondorf alone in the room. He turned   
back to look at the streets, seeing the Six moving quickly to pass through the town.   
Ganondorf looked upon the clock on the wall.)  
  
***  
  
[Suddenly, night fell upon the land. And boy, was it sudden, considering in a couple of   
minutes, it went from completely bright to the beginning of night. The Crew stopped in   
their chocobo's tracks as everyone on the streets left. This certainly was strange... The   
Six turned their heads about in wonder.]  
  
Kensou: What the heck happened?!  
  
(A light then clicked in Amiko's head after the many, many times she played Legend of   
Zelda: Ocarina of Time.)  
  
Amiko: Time is screwy here, mostly because Nintendo didn't want the passing time to take   
forever.  
  
(The rest looked at Amiko, and contemplated it. SSJ sighed.)  
  
SSJ: Well, whatever, we'll have to wait until sun rise in order to get out...  
  
(And as the Crew wandered through the town, there was a certain team waiting up on a   
rooftop of an inn, looking down upon the unsuspecting masses. They grinned, for they   
definitely have it nailed now. Today will be the day that they will defeat the Crew!   
Voldemort grinned as he stood up upon the edge of the roof. Peter looked up at his master   
and absolutely admired him in the glowing moonlight. There will be no problem, now!  
  
But then, there was a squawk. Or a chirp. Or whatever sound swallows make. In any case, a   
rather small swallow crashed straight into the back of Voldemort's head. Now, birds aren't   
usually that slow and unable to dodge, and one of that size wouldn't hurt anyone, but it   
was gripping a line, connected to another swallow, with a coconut upon the line. They all   
slammed into Voldemort. The wizard lost balance and fell down sixty feet into the gravel   
below, right before the Crew as they were about to enter the inn.  
  
The Crew sweatdropped as Voldemort got to his feet, his team dropping down. The music   
started again, with Bakura wondering how it was happening despite the boom box not quite   
turned on. Nevertheless...)  
  
Voldemort: To send the world to devastation.  
  
Peter: To make minions of every nation.  
  
Malik: To strike down the lameness of self-insertion fics!  
  
Bakura: To kill you all just for kicks.  
  
(And so they went through all their names in dramatic fashion. The Maze brothers then   
struck a pose as well.)  
  
Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
Peter, Malik, & Bakura: Surrender now or prepare for our bite!  
  
Maze: Ma-Ze, damn straight!  
  
(The Crew sweatdropped again. Another chapter, another encounter with the team that never   
seemed to get it right. Still, upon finishing their hastily prepared motto, they faced the   
Crew with an air of supremacy.)  
  
Voldemort: Saa... This time, we'll be sure you obliterate you all!  
  
(Malik and Bakura then stepped up, threatening and menacing. The Six each took a step back   
as Malik and Bakura grinned and reached into their pockets. The Crew waited tensely as the   
two quickly pulled out two remote controls from their pockets, with long antennas and one   
large red button. The Crew turned white. They pressed the two buttons.  
  
With a twang, the Six were flying through the air, as were Malik and Bakura, away from   
Hyrule, away from the castle, away from rest. Malik looked on with narrow eyes as they   
became dangerously far away from the ground.)  
  
Malik: Perhaps I should have thought this out more...  
  
(And soon enough, they all slammed into soft hay in the middle of the Lon Lon Ranch. They   
spat out dry hay and roughed it out of their hair and scratched it off their backs as they   
rolled off and got onto the soft dirt of the ranch. The Six were on their feet, facing   
Malik and Bakura, as the sun was rising again.)  
  
Malik: Here's the deal... It's a two-on-two match.  
  
Bakura: We shall ride horses and fight with arrows until no one from one side is left up.  
  
(They then fetched their own horses and leapt upon their backs.)  
  
Malik: Or, if you're not feeling skilled on your- Wait, what?!  
  
(Everyone turned to see Amiko grab a clarinet out of nowhere and began playing Epona's   
theme. At that, a rather strong horse came from out of nowhere, and she leapt onto it.   
Malik and Bakura froze.)  
  
Malik: Oh, no.  
  
Bakura: She can't...  
  
(Malik and Bakura exchanged glances.)  
  
Bakura: Perhaps I should have thought this out more...  
  
***  
  
(Soon enough, Bakura and Malik were on the ground, full of bruises and injuries from   
falling off their horses. There was a yawn heard, and everyone diverted their attention to   
the young girl, Malon, standing there by the entrance with a cup of milk.)  
  
Malon: Eh... What are you people doing on our farm?  
  
(And then, there was a giant crash right behind the girl, making her drop her glass of   
milk. The glass shattered about the dirt, with milk spilling everywhere, as she wheeled   
around to see the demonic form of Nabeshin #4. She screamed in terror as she dashed away,   
back into the ranch, and there was Lord Voldemort, palms forward, no longer wanting to play   
around.)  
  
Voldemort: Another defeat, Malik! Bakura! Well, I'll clean up now!  
  
(The Six were frozen in place as Voldemort quickly launched a gigantic Nabe Hame Ha wave   
straight at them. Cindy mustered whatever strength she had to fight her surprise and drag   
down everyone with her as she ducked. The beam of energy flew harmlessly past, and   
Voldemort looked down at the Crew, not seeing TM's eyes closed. SSJ caught sight of it.)  
  
SSJ: Run!  
  
(He crawled back along with the rest as TM's eyes shot open, sending Voldemort into the   
realm of the Tsukuyomi again. The entire world seemed to be a negative. Voldemort was   
terrified, since it was his first experience. He had seen its effects, though. Uchiha   
Itachi foaming at the mouth is not something the villain department exactly expects.)  
  
TM: For the next few days, you'll watch the horrors of GOATSE.  
  
(Voldemort lost his breath.)  
  
Voldemort: You wouldn't.  
  
TM: I would!  
  
(Suddenly, in the black world, one image appeared right before Voldemort's eyes. It is not   
one that should be described, so the author will refrain from it. Luckily for Voldemort,   
the days in Ocarina of Time are short, and a couple of minutes later, he was laying at TM's   
feet, heaving and convulsing. He has truly seen terror.  
  
SSJ shuddered at what Voldemort just went through, just before dashing up to the exhausted   
TM to support him. SSJ looked upon Voldemort, twitching and staring at the sky, dazed and   
confused. TM was sweating and panting, sharingan eyes still bright and clear.)  
  
SSJ: That Misuse of Sharingan takes too much energy.  
  
(TM took one last deep breath, and then the red of his eyes faded to his normal aqua. He   
then got to his own feet as they allowed Davis to step up. They saw Peter Pettigrew with   
Voldemort, trying to help the wizard up, Ma and Ze discussing Emily Dickenson just behind.   
Cindy and Amiko rolled Malik and Bakura to the rest of the team as Davis sighed. He snapped   
a finger, and an explosion tore through the ground just under the team.)  
  
Team Voldemort: Team Voldemort is blasting off agaiiiiinnnn...  
  
(And with a bling and a sparkle, they were gone. The Crew sighed, and fell to their feet.   
Damn it, their chocobos were still in town, and probably gone by now with their stuff. This   
wasn't good...  
  
There was a sparkle and a bling. A certain team was falling back to where they were. An   
explosion ripped into the ground just when they landed. Everything was flowing backwards,   
the Crew went from balanced to back on the ground, and then into the air, then landing   
gracefully on their feet, then backwards out of Hyrule...)  
  
***  
  
[The melody of a certain Hyrulean theme echoed through the air, strangely enough, as a   
group of four chocobos trampled through a vast, glittering field of grass. The sun was high   
as their quest continued, hardly resting after the event with robots and rocket skates just   
two hours before. They weren't particularly tired, but then again, they all had the   
strength of several people.  
  
Tenpi was sitting upon Amiko's head, as did Mokona upon Cindy's, scouting about the area   
for anything and anyone. SSJ and Davis weren't particularly thrilled with the day, but then   
again, it was like every other day.  
  
As the day passed slowly, TM held his hand out, palm up, closing his eyes and concentrating   
as Cindy was driving the chocobo. Winds gathered to his hand. He brought his right hand   
over and out of the vicinity of the winds, concentrating as hard as he could. The winds   
circled and concentrated about a single point over his left hand as he still closed his   
eyes. It wrapped into a small sphere. Tremendous power flowed in his hand. Perfect!  
  
But then he lost concentration, with the sphere of wind dissipating and knocking him off   
the chocobo as they came to a halt at Amiko's hand. Everyone looked at her, who was rubbing   
her chin.]  
  
Amiko: Wait, this scene seems really familiar...  
  
TM: What, are you going through deja vu?  
  
(Everyone looked about the scene, trying to find something they recognized. It was only   
just then did Amiko recognize the giant form of Hyrule in the distance. She rubbed her   
chin, but then shrugged off the strange feeling, turning to everyone.)  
  
Amiko: Okay, let's go to Hyrule!  
  
***  
  
[As the Six entered Hyrule, with the skies darkening already, they saw the villagers   
disappeared as night replaced the day. And with the villagers gone, Ganondorf looked down   
upon the Six, thinking he should fight them. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling. So,   
he threw open the window in his room and jumped out as the Crew stepped further into the   
town. They were way past his tower, however, when he smashed into the ground in a rather   
humorous way, leaving a Ganondorf-shaped indent in the gravel.  
  
And as he was disoriented and was knocked out from it, the Crew went past, coming across   
the Temple of Time, with a strange melody coming forth from it. The Crew exchanged glances   
as Amiko rubbed her chin. So they went forth and shoved open the giant doors of the temple   
with a loud creak from the old hinges. Inside, there was a Hyrulean, with blond hair, green   
clothes, and a fairy fluttering all about him, practicing playing his ocarina. Unless the   
reader is dense, the reader would know it was Link, famed Hero of Time. Amiko certainly had   
no problem recognizing him.  
  
Amiko's eyes bulged with hearts as Link paid no attention to the Six at all.]  
  
Link: Something's wrong here...  
  
(And the fairy floating around Link inquired.)  
  
Navi: What? What's strange?  
  
(Link thought for a bit before replying.)  
  
Link: I'm actually talking.  
  
(And before the rest realized it, Amiko was all over Link. The rest no longer were   
surprised at her fangirl antics by that point, but when a gigantic tail crashed through the   
door of the temple of time, everyone stopped. Amiko got up from the surprised link, for she   
was only on him a few seconds and looked up at Ganon, transformed and persistent in his   
task.)  
  
Ganon: Rantmon wishes your capture... I think. Well, it doesn't matter what I think, for it   
is for Rantmon!  
  
(Everyone sighed, and Ganon stood proud and tall before them, ready to attack. They took   
their time to analyze their opponent, large and positively dangerous. Without warning,   
Ganon then jumped forward, swinging his tail around in an attempt to knock away any of the   
Crew. SSJ leapt up as Ganon landed where he was standing on a moment ago. In midair, the   
avatar of the author unwrapped his Hellfire sword and yelled aloud.)  
  
SSJ: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu - Ryuu Tsui Sen!  
  
(As gravity pulled him back to the ground, he raised his sword high and yelled, ready to   
slice Ganon in two.  
  
But then he was slammed into the wall by one of Ganon's legs. Ganon laughed as he shoved   
SSJ deeper into the wall, but then there was a small breeze of wind. He averted his eyes to   
look behind him, and there was TM, struggling to do the Rasengan. He spun his hands   
together in an attempt to concentrate the storm in his hands. It then compressed into a   
sphere. TM smiled and leapt forward, ready to slam it into Ganon.)  
  
TM: This is the end of you!  
  
(Ganon swore. TM was quick as he dashed forward with the Rasengan, thrusting it forward.   
But as the boy did that, the sphere broke again, and by the time his palm hit Ganon's body,   
there was no more wind about it. TM stood there for a while, cursing to himself. He was   
then promptly knocked up by Ganon's tail, and then a volley of bullets struck Ganon.  
  
Ganon looked about for the source, spotting Cindy a distance away.)  
  
Cindy: Damn you! I'll show you to bother us!  
  
(Cindy then put her hands together and concentrated, in a puff of smoke, her regular self   
was replaced by her chibi self. SSJ and TM stared at Cindy, knowing what was happening and   
wondering when she learned the chibi storm. Cindy smirked as she was about to slam into   
Ganon, causing massive pain. But then her foot slipped on a banana peel, carelessly left by   
someone, sending her rolling, tumbling, and crashing into a wall, dazed and confused.  
  
Link innocently pointed to Navi, who was fluttering about in anger.)  
  
Navi: Wait, I can't even EAT a bana-  
  
Link: She did it. No, really. I swear.  
  
(Amiko smacked Navi, floating about in the air, faithfully believing Link despite some   
banana between his teeth. SSJ, who was still trapped between the wall and Ganon,   
sweatdropped with TM and Davis. Then Davis stepped up to the plate, launching meteor after   
meteor after meteor at the enemy. Ganon, however, was thoroughly unaffected, and pulled out   
a missile launcher from nowhere, making everyone's jaws drop to the ground.  
  
With smoke and the hiss of flames, Ganon launched missiles after missiles after missiles at   
Davis, still surprised that Ganon even HAD missiles. Davis was hit, explosions tearing   
through the ground and around. The rest of the Crew had eyes wide open to witness it. Davis   
screamed in pain.  
  
But when he fell to the ground he got back up, making everyone facefault. Kensou yelled at   
Davis.)  
  
Kensou: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!  
  
(Amiko then explained, still gripping onto Link, who was struggling to get out of her   
clutches.)  
  
Amiko: Well, it's not much him as the world we're in. He only lost one heart for that   
attack.  
  
(Kensou shot a glance at Amiko, thoroughly confused. But he turned back to the attack, and   
Davis was dodging missile after missile launched from Ganon's side. It became easier and   
easier to leap forward with each dodge, even more so once Ganon ran out of missiles. Davis   
was ready to slam a flaming fist into him, had not Ganon threw the entire missile launcher   
at Davis, hitting him squarely in the face and launching him back. Amiko sweatdropped and   
sighed.)  
  
Amiko: Damn it, do you have to rely on me all the time?!  
  
(She then, for a brief moment, let go of Link to face Ganon, only to realize that was her   
mistake. Link immediately dashed off, not caring about Ganon since a fangirl was right   
there. It was a shame, he slipped on the same banana Cindy slipped on, skidding forward,   
flew off a rock, bounced off the wall, and landed just next to Amiko. She wasted no time   
catching Link and facing Ganon.)  
  
Amiko: Okay, time for beating you.  
  
(Amiko got her bow and arrow from her Eskudo glove, and docked a light arrow carelessly   
left behind by Link. She aimed carefully at Ganon's head, and with a swift movement, an   
arrow went through Ganon's cheek. He screamed in pain as Amiko rolled forward, between the   
thing's leg and behind him, seeing his glowing tail. Her bow and arrows disappeared then,   
and she pulled out her second best weapons.)  
  
Amiko: Hit a Bunch of Times with Fans Technique!  
  
(Similar to the ending cinema of Ocarina of Time, Amiko then smashes her fans multiple,   
multiple times into Ganon. She smacked him, pulled her fan away, and smacked him again,   
over and over again. Ganon lost grip of SSJ as he was pushed further and further away by   
Amiko's attack. Finally, Amiko leapt into the air, ready to slam her fan straight down into   
Ganon...  
  
She went back to the ground exactly as she leapt up. She slammed her fans into him multiple   
times. She dashed backwards. An arrow of light pulled itself from Ganon's cheek and flew   
back into Amiko's hand. A missile launcher flew back up as Davis flew towards it, hitting   
it with pain. A missile flew back at Ganon. All of time went backwards. It certainly was   
strange, though no one felt or knew what was happening...)  
  
***  
  
[The melody of a certain Hyrulean theme echoed through the air, strangely enough, as a   
group of four chocobos trampled through a vast, glittering field of grass. The sun was high   
as their quest continued, hardly resting after the event with robots and rocket skates just   
two hours before. They weren't particularly tired, but then again, they all had the   
strength of several people.  
  
Tenpi was sitting upon Amiko's head, as did Mokona upon Cindy's, scouting about the area   
for anything and anyone. SSJ and Davis weren't particularly thrilled with the day, but then   
again, it was like every other day.  
  
As the day passed slowly, TM held his hand out, palm up, closing his eyes and concentrating   
as Cindy was driving the chocobo. Winds gathered to his hand. He brought his right hand   
over and out of the vicinity of the winds, concentrating as hard as he could. The winds   
circled and concentrated about a single point over his left hand as he still closed his   
eyes. It wrapped into a small sphere. Tremendous power flowed in his hand. Perfect!  
  
He opened his eyes to admire his work, only to have the sphere pop and the speeding winds   
race out of control. Cindy was shoved forward as TM was shoved back and off the chocobo,   
skidding across the grass. Quickly, he got back to his feet and dashed after the racing   
chocobo, barely catching it and jumping back on, panting. Cindy shot TM a glance.]  
  
Cindy: Maybe you should stop doing that, since you have been failing for the past hour.  
  
(TM glared at Cindy.)  
  
TM: This is training! I need to do it!  
  
(Cindy sighed as she turned back to guiding the chocobo onward. And so the day continued   
like that, TM constantly falling off and dashing back onto the chocobo as the day dragged   
on. Amiko yawned, for the day was very slow, even though she felt strange. She then cracked   
her arms, neck, and was about to crack her back, had she not felt an extra bishie ball   
there at her belt. She pulled it out. She didn't remember catching another bishie!  
  
Wondering who it was, anyway, she looked at SSJ's chocobo, and sent out whoever was in it   
onto there. Out came Link, much to Amiko's surprise. She was about to leap onto him in   
happiness, had not Kensou held her back.  
  
Still, Amiko looked on, shifting her glances between Link and Hyrule. She then shrugged,   
returning him to her bishie ball.)  
  
Amiko: Oh well, who cares.  
  
(They slowed down some distance away. SSJ saw it. The towers, the moat, the town, the   
mountains were there. Hyrule was away in the distance. )  
  
Amiko: Hyrule!  
  
TM: Hyrule!  
  
SSJ: Hyrule!  
  
(Davis whispered to Cindy.)  
  
Davis: It's only a model.  
  
(At that, the three "shh"'ed him to silence. Amiko then turned to everyone.)  
  
Amiko: Everyone, let's rest here. Let us ride to... Hyrule!  
  
***  
  
[Elsewhere, Sakura Kinomoto sweatdropped as she was wearing her very familiar clothes   
again, with Tomoyo Daidouji videotaping her. She then looked up at the clock tower beyond   
the bushes and trees where she stood. Her current opponent was up there!]  
  
Tomoyo: Do well, Sakura-chan.  
  
(Sakura smiled, nodding.)  
  
Sakura: Yeah!  
  
(She then busted out her Clow rod, summoning the Fly card, and off she raced to the top of   
the tower. She looked at the time. It was speeding up!  
  
Now, luckily, Li Syaoran was there and sealed the Time card for a bit with his spells,   
allowing Sakura to capture the card without problem. Time flowed back to normal. The day   
wouldn't repeat anymore. Sakura sighed as she landed on the ground as Li got the Clow card.)  
  
Sakura: It's a good thing that's over!  
  
Tomoyo: Oh, you were great, Sakura-chan!  
  
(And the two went home, not a care in the world...)  
  
***  
  
[The Crew still stood outside of Hyrule, on the hill they had been standing on. Amiko   
stared at Hyrule, rubbing her chin. She then shrugged, turning to the rest.]  
  
Amiko: On second thought, let's not go to Hyrule. It is a silly place.  
  
(The rest nodded, and the Six rode away into the sunset. Of course, they never did   
encounter Team Voldemort, except for SSJ and Davis on rocket skates earlier, nor did they   
face Ganondorf. They left through the fields, onwards to their destination. They were not   
long now, Davis knew. As Hyrule disappeared, they continued on with an unfatigued pace.   
  
That certainly was a strange day!)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: LEGEND OF ZELDA - SYSTEM OF A DOWN VERSION, BABY! -  
  
Link, he come to town  
Come to save the Princess Zelda  
Ganon took her away  
Now the children don't play  
But they will when Link saves the day  
Hallelujah!  
  
Now Link, fill up your hearts  
So you can shoot your sword with power  
And when you're feeling all down  
The fairy will come around  
So you'll be brave, and not a sissy coward  
  
Now Link has saved the day  
Put Ganon in his grave  
So now Zelda is free  
And now our hero shall be  
Link! I think your name shall go down into history  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[The Naruto Main Theme plays in background. The six appear as chibi style, and random   
scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. Haha!]  
  
SSJ: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! Finally, we reach Hayden!  
  
Amiko: Warm welcomes, meeting of old friends, and making a sheathe for the Hellfire sword.  
  
Kensou: But there seems to be a plot in the way...  
  
TM: Cell's minion, Hayden Morningwood, is thus revealed, and a dramatic fight ensues!  
  
Davis: Well, damn, this absolutely completely sucks.  
  
Cindy: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "Overture of Betrayal"  
  
---- 


	45. Overture of Betrayal

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginga GIRI GIRI! The Universe is in Danger!  
By SSJ Heero (http://66.75.107.143/animenext)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
---- Recap ----  
  
[Chibi characters of the six appear in the foreground as scenes from the last episode play  
in the background. Though, you can't see 'cause this is text. Haha!]  
  
SSJ: Hey, loyal reader! (That being only me, the author, at the moment.) Anyway, LAST TIME!  
  
Amiko: Nothing happened. Except I mysteriously got Link for some reason.  
  
Kensou: Well, we seemed to have been suffering from deja vu.  
  
Davis: And that ends the recap.  
  
TM: Since we have extra time, call me, ladies! Just dial '0' and ask for TM. They'll know.  
  
(Everyone then sweatdrops as a long call of rings filled the area, turning to a giant group   
of operators taking thousands of calls and rerouting them to TM one by one.)  
  
Cindy: ...Anyway! On with the show!  
  
---- Chapter 45: Overture of Betrayal ----  
  
[The sky seemed paler than usual as daybreak dawned upon a sleepy city along a small river.   
It was silent, save for the first rumblings of cars and trains. The day was fine and dandy,   
with no problems to be had upon the city. The morning was cold and damp from a slight rain,   
waving a mist of liquid upon the inhabitants. The sky was overall gray, blocking out the   
brightness of the sun as the river flowed on, providing the city with a great deal of its   
electricity.  
  
There was a troupe of four chocobos tramping along then; two of them being carrying   
disgruntled mascots of a certain anime starring a card captor. They were wet and miserable.   
Well, maybe not Amiko, Kensou, or Davis, who were riding with umbrellas, and Cindy rode   
while wearing a raincoat that most likely will never be seen again after this chapter. As   
they were constantly assaulted by the cold air, the light rain, and the splashes from the   
nearby cars, and neither SSJ nor TM were happy about it.]  
  
SSJ: DAMN IT! I'm tired of suddenly losing five feet of my height every time I get splashed   
by the most abundant natural resource!  
  
(And TM was sitting on the chocobos head, for he didn't have enough strength in that body   
to steer a giant bird, and turned to SSJ, who relied on Tenpi to steer his chocobo for him.)  
  
TM: Hell, yeah! We both need to get rid of this-  
  
(But then Amiko interrupted, pointing a blue finger at TM.)  
  
Amiko: Hell, no! This form is not only cute, but it's useful!  
  
(SSJ and TM shot narrow glares at the threatening Amiko, but simply turned back to the road   
and discussed amongst themselves.)  
  
TM: How we live with her, I still can not believe.  
  
SSJ: Yeah, it's a miracle we're still alive today.  
  
(They both were soon after filled with bumps and bruises, and Amiko teleported back to   
behind the sweatdropping Kensou, clapping her hands clean. It was then that they all felt   
the rain weaken, and the clouds were waning. Sunlight broke through, filling certain places   
with sunlight. There was a rainbow in the sky at the very moment, which Kero-SSJ caught   
sight of. It wasn't the normal rainbow that we're so used to seeing. It was particularly   
unique, for it was a halo that wrapped about the sun. SSJ suddenly was pulled back into a   
memory of his.  
  
...He was in his parents' car, a minivan, sadly, with his brothers and sister, down the   
road through the mountains and past rivers. As the car solemnly passed the few other cars   
on the road, he got to thinking again that his father wasn't much of a safe driver at all.   
It was hard to sleep for him, especially in the car awaiting their destination. Up to Reno,   
Nevada. That was where they were going, and he always simply stared out the window instead   
of trying to sleep. He looked up, and caught sight of the peculiar rainbow formation,   
silent and thoughtful. His father spoke there, but he didn't remember what was said. His   
father's lips moved, without a sound coming out...  
  
SSJ was then pulled back to his current situation, as he was suddenly drenched in near   
boiling water, leaping about and screaming as he reverted to his normal self.)  
  
SSJ: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!  
  
(He then caught sight of everyone, for the chocobo troupe had stopped, with the Crew   
silent. Davis then presented his question, for he was unnerved by SSJ's sudden silence   
then.)  
  
Davis: Were you thinking of something?  
  
(SSJ grew silent again, thinking to himself. As he got to his chocobo, he leapt on and gave   
Tenpi back to Amiko, who huggled the cute little bird.)  
  
SSJ: My family... I suddenly remembered them. It's been a while since we got here, and   
they're probably waiting for us.  
  
(TM then smirked.)  
  
TM: I thought you hated your family.  
  
(SSJ sighed.)  
  
SSJ: After all this, I guess their mediocrity will be good enough for me... That is, if we   
can get out.  
  
(Davis then interrupted, pulling his golden chocobo forward through the puddles on the   
poorly built sidewalk.)  
  
Davis: We can. I've been coming here for a while. But until we settle problems here, let's   
not think about it. I'm not sure we want to be reminded at this time.  
  
(Everyone was then silent, with Kensou looking about from person to person. Though younger   
than him, he perceived, they certainly were stronger. Maybe not physically, for most of   
them, but they all had the mental determination to still live in this strange world. He   
never did believe they were from another world, as they have claimed to him multiple times,   
but with everyone's silent, serious faces, he smiled and realized how wrong he had been.   
And it was then that Davis stopped his chocobo in front of everyone.)  
  
Davis: We're here. Hayden lives here.  
  
(Everyone looked up from the ground. They saw it. The place was huge! Even if it was mostly   
covered by the large hill it was on, stairs leading all the way up to the plateau, there   
was an air of richness. Trees were everywhere, presenting the beautiful array of cherry   
blossoms blooming. SSJ, TM, and Cindy weren't much amazed as they were surprised, pointing   
in indignation at the gigantic house.)  
  
TM: NANJA KORYA?! [Subtitles: WHAT THE FUCK?!]  
  
SSJ: HE LIVES-  
  
Cindy: IN HINATA-SOU?!  
  
(And as the three pointed, a silence passed over them for a bit. Their surprised gasps   
softened. Their twisted eyes returned to normal, skin no longer folded. They then sighed.)  
  
TM: Figured a plot twist like this would happen.  
  
SSJ: It's so like me to write this in.  
  
Cindy: You two will forget the quest, probably, with the girls and hot springs here.  
  
(TM and SSJ exchanged glances, and shrugged, for she hit it on the mark. Now, the stairs   
were not wide enough for normal chocobo feet to keep balance on, so the three normal   
chocobos leapt through the trees and bushes beside the stairs as the gold one stepped   
through the stairs [since golden chocobos can walk anywhere, as demonstrated in FFVII].  
  
The giant inn became even larger as they all reached the height overlooking most of the   
town, sighing with relief upon reaching their long sought destination. Their chocobos   
tramped forward, along the stone steps leading to the inn, and there on the very steps was   
a young girl, blue hair and all, sweeping the floor. She caught sight of the group, quite   
surprised at the large party. Then she recognized them.  
  
It seemed like everyone did those days. Eyes wide, she wheeled about and dashed back   
towards the inn, running straight into the tall, proud figure of one of the boarders. His   
clean hair was long enough to reach his chin, shining with a tint of silver not from old   
age, but from his own doing. He was an alchemist after all, Davis thought. He had strong   
features, with his strong jaw, hard cheekbones, and piercing blue eyes, quite contrasting   
with his simple red t-shirt, gray shorts, and bare feet. Still he smiled upon catching   
sight of Davis.)  
  
Davis: Using your skill for simple hair dye, huh?  
  
(Hayden grinned as he stepped onto the sandy ground off of the path and started etching   
into the ground as he replied with a carefree voice.)  
  
Hayden: Well, better silver than a regular color.  
  
(He pulled his finger from the sand at that point, clapped his hands together, and then a   
flash erupted from him. His red shirt were replaced with a red, long sleeved shirt with a   
collar that reached up to his chin, circling around it. Boots reaching to halfway up his   
foreleg appeared as bandages wrapped about both his legs. Shinobu then appeared again and   
presented Hayden with a belt carrying many packs, which he put on then and there. He then   
smiled at his amazed crowd, who were clapping at what they had just seen.)  
  
TM: Incredible!  
  
Kensou: Alchemy did that, huh?  
  
(Amiko then turned to SSJ.)  
  
Amiko: Much more impressive seeing this in reality, ne?  
  
SSJ: Yeah, better than in Full Metal Alchemist.  
  
(Then they were all brought into Hinata-sou, where a group of male appeasing, attractive   
girls between 15 and 22 years of age greeted them, much to the TM and SSJ's excitement.   
There was Narusegawa Naru, as Davis struggled in vain to hold back his excitement and keep   
a serious face as she greeted him rather casually.  
  
TM noticed, slapping Davis on the back of his head and laughing.)  
  
TM: Haha! Go ahead, player!  
  
(And, quite expectedly, Davis landed with his face right on Naru's cleavage. Needless to   
say, he was flying away in pain as Naru's common reaction took place.)  
  
Naru: Pervert! That's the last time I greet you!  
  
(When Davis landed, rather painfully at that, the meeting began. Hayden sat across from the   
Six, arms resting on his chair. The Six all sat on two separate sofas, resting their weary   
legs upon the table separating the two parties. The inhabitants of Hinata-sou had retreated   
from the main hall, where Hayden then spoke.)  
  
Hayden: You have gotten quite famous, you know.  
  
(Davis grinned.)  
  
Davis: Yeah. We are kinda building up a reputation, huh?  
  
Hayden: You didn't seem to want one, and yet you drive all this attention to yourself.  
  
(Davis glared at Hayden, only replying by pointing to TM as if to say "It's his fault". TM   
caught the gesture and was about to smack Davis, but then Hayden continued.)  
  
Hayden: What do you need?  
  
(SSJ cut in there, unwrapping his Hellfire sword and revealing it to Hayden.)  
  
SSJ: A sheathe for this.  
  
(Hayden looked upon the sword for a bit. Without saying another word, he got up, leaving   
the group alone in the room. A silence passed.)  
  
TM: Hey! Did he just ditch us?!  
  
(All of a sudden, Kitsune came into the room, speaking with her accent.)  
  
Kitsune: Now, now, don't say such things 'bout Hayden, 'kay? He'll be back. In the   
meantime, I hope you've got all that money I heard rumors about!  
  
(TM exchanged glances with Davis and Cindy. He sighed and shrugged.)  
  
TM: We lost it.  
  
(Kitsune's mouth dropped to the floor. Not only Kitsune, but Amiko, SSJ, and Kensou as   
well. Amiko dashed to TM and shook him by the collar.)  
  
Amiko: WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR QUADRILLION DOLLARS?!  
  
(Cindy then cut in, separating Amiko from TM.)  
  
Cindy: Amiko, calm down! Your black self forced us to hand it over for these books, you   
see. That Naraku demanded back there.  
  
(Amiko was silent upon hearing about Black Amiko.)  
  
Amiko: Damn... She got the books back in the end, anyway.  
  
(Cindy plopped back into her seat, as did Amiko.)  
  
Cindy: Yeah... That damn Sesshoumaru couldn't be trusted.  
  
(But Kitsune fluttered about, still flabbergasted over the breaking image she had of the   
glorious Trunks Maxwell. TM shot her a glance.)  
  
TM: Well, I've got no money, but hey, I'm still here! How about it?  
  
Kitsune: What's the point...? We can't gamble and I can't take all that for myself...  
  
(TM's eyes narrowed as SSJ and Davis slapped their knees in laughter. Upon Kitsune leaving,   
in came Hayden, carrying some metal plates, and Shinobu was following along, carrying a   
pile of wood. She set it down and sat down by the Crew, turning to the nearest one, SSJ.)  
  
Shinobu: It's always amazing when he transmutes something.  
  
SSJ: No kidding.  
  
(Hayden then took out a chisel and began etching into the metal plates. Soon enough, a fine   
circle was carved into hard metal, and with a clap of his hands, the pile of wood and metal   
glowed brightly.)  
  
Hayden: Give me the sword.  
  
(So SSJ did, and Hayden put it in with the glowing pile. The room flashed white, and as the   
light disappeared, SSJ saw that the Hellfire sword was surrounded by a hard layer of metal   
and wood. Its sheath was complete. Amazed, he took up the sword, placing it on his belt,   
feeling the polished wood that shone in the light. And quickly and suddenly, he drew the   
sword and slashed into the air. It worked great. He turned to Hayden and genuinely smiled.)  
  
SSJ: Thanks.  
  
(Hayden returned the smile.)  
  
Hayden: No problem.  
  
(And as SSJ stepped back to the six, Davis stood up.)  
  
Davis: Well, I think that was all we came for.  
  
(Hayden frowned, as well as Shinobu.)  
  
Hayden: Oh, come on. You've been here a couple minutes and won't stay for the day.  
  
Shinobu: Yes! Stay for tonight, at least! I'm already preparing a large lunch for you all.  
  
(The Crew exchanged glances. SSJ wasn't one to let a little girl be saddened [even if she   
was his age]. TM wasn't one to pass up a meal with several fine ladies. Amiko needed much   
rest. Cindy was getting mighty hungry. Kensou wasn't minding anything much, anyway. Davis   
looked at his friend, and then sighed.)  
  
Davis: Okay, we'll stay for today. Could you get a boat ready for tomorrow morning? We'll   
ride the river onward.  
  
(Hayden nodded, and TM declared a trip to the hot springs compulsory. Everyone sighed and   
left the area. That is, except for Hayden, who turned about and sifted through their   
inventory. He found a rather peculiar item. He held up the Shikkon jewel before him,   
examining it in the light.)  
  
Hayden: Heh... I might be able to make something of this...  
  
(At that time, he also observed one of Cindy's guns, and took it off with him to his   
workshop.)  
  
***  
  
[Amiko, Cindy, and a few of the gals from Love Hina rested in the hot springs soon after,   
all thankful for Shinobu's marvelous meal of rice, chicken, and eggs (otherwise called   
'oyakodonburi'). Tenpi was flittering about the hot springs water, since it was a blue   
chocobo, after all. The gals, being Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, and Mutsumi were quite amused   
watching the young chocobo dash and leap about, chirping rather cutely before them. Mokona   
was there as well, relaxing in an inflated bed that floated on the water. Mutsumi put a   
hand to her cheek and muttered.]  
  
Mutsumi: Ara, ara...  
  
Shinobu: How'd you get a sea chocobo? They're quite rare, you know.  
  
(Amiko turned the thought in her head, trying to remember.)  
  
Amiko: It was abandoned. Last we know, someone took his mother, and we first found it newly   
hatched.  
  
(The Love Hina girls all let out a sound of surprise. Kitsune then inserted her idea.)  
  
Kitsune: Send it in to those chocobo races! You'll make a fine deal of money, looking at   
how fast it is.  
  
(Cindy and Amiko chuckled.)  
  
Cindy: Sounds more like something TM would do.  
  
Amiko: And he's not going anywhere near Tenpi.  
  
***  
  
[The boys, TM, Davis, Kensou, and Keitarou, were also relaxing in their own baths. TM,   
traditional to his wacky character, waited by the bamboo wall separating the two baths,   
listening in on the girls' conversation, smiling with glee. He then felt a rock hit him   
right on the back of his head. It hurt greatly, and he turned about to glare at Kensou.]  
  
TM: What was that for?!  
  
Kensou: Isn't it obvious? Stop that.  
  
(TM continued glaring, but then stepped back to the bath and muttered.)  
  
TM: As if you wouldn't do it.  
  
(Kensou looked away, not quite keeping a serious face, and TM observed a slight blush. What   
a closet pervert! TM then looked around, not finding SSJ.)  
  
TM: Where is that guy?  
  
Davis: He just got his sheathe, so he's probably practicing battoujutsu.  
  
(TM turned and looked up to a platform on the roof, seeing Aoyama Motoko in the distance,   
practicing her swings. TM stared for a bit before returning his attention to the nice feel   
of the springs.)  
  
***  
  
{SSJ was practicing upon the platform on the roof of the dormitory, with Motoko nearby,   
ignoring him and practicing herself. A bunch of cleanly sliced leaves lay at SSJ's feet as   
he continually drew his sword, wiped it with the cloth that once covered the blade, and   
sheathed it again. It was tiring, to say the least, drawing as fast as he could every time   
and aiming his slash at a fluttering leaf. He was drenched in sweat by the time a pile of   
cut leaves rested neatly on his feet. He noticed Motoko was tired as well, seeing her drop   
down and rest on the wood platform. He sighed and fell to the floor. He had enough training.  
  
He looked up at the sky, panting as leaves still rained upon the area. He saw Motoko get up   
and leave without saying a thing, and he was left there on the platform, alone. He then   
sighed. So much of a player he was.  
  
He looked over the platform and at the wide, rough terrain just before Hinata-sou. He then   
got an idea for practice, again.  
  
Later, when Motoko came out from the front door, walking with her eyes closed away from the   
dormitory. She wasn't much excited about her high-profile guests. They made too much noise,   
and that TM was too much of a pervert. As she stepped forward, she thought about how   
annoying they were, but her thoughts were cut short as she tumbled forward, throwing sand   
into the air. She rolled and scraped along, finally hitting someone's feet. She thought she   
heard that SSJ speak.)  
  
SSJ: Hey, you okay?  
  
(She opened her eyes, looking about and seeing why she tripped. SSJ stood in the middle of   
a small crater. A crater! It couldn't have been there before! She looked up at the curious   
SSJ, but was quick to get up, dust herself, and walk quickly away from it.)  
  
Motoko: I don't need your concern.  
  
(SSJ looked on at Motoko with disappointment, silently standing there in the crater.)  
  
***  
  
:: Later! ::  
  
[The six members of the Outlaws were resting in their own rooms in the gigantic dormitory,   
for night had come upon the land, with the moon hanging in the sky. Similarly, the Hinata   
girls dozed off in their rooms, tired from the commotion that arrived on their doorsteps.   
Everyone was overall tired and needed much sleep. Everyone except for Hayden Morningwood,   
who sat awake in his own room, the light on. He closed his eyes and simply breathed,   
ignoring everything else.  
  
He felt something in his mind. With his eyes closed, still, he turned his head towards   
where he felt it. He sighed.]  
  
Hayden: Cell... That's right, he wants them.  
  
(So he got up, and opened his eyes. They were pure white. His brilliant blue eyes were   
gone. He then turned towards the direction of the Crew.)  
  
Hayden: I must...  
  
(He slid open the door of his room. He stepped out of the room and into the hall. The first   
room he came to was his own friend's. It slid open easily, and he stepped towards Davis. He   
looked upon Davis, visibly saddened with his white eyes. He reached a hand out.)  
  
Hayden: Sorry, Davis...  
  
(His hand came closer and closer to Davis. It reached around the slumbering boy's neck.   
There was a tense second of waiting. He finally finished his business.  
  
He brought Davis to his feet and shook him awake.)  
  
Hayden: Sorry, Davis, but you can't sleep now.  
  
(Davis awakened slowly in the deep of the night, seeing Hayden and feeling his arm on his   
shoulder. He yawned and muttered.)  
  
Davis: Hayden...? What's wrong?  
  
Hayden: Wake everyone up. We have company.  
  
(And as Hayden stepped away, Davis finally realized that Hayden lacked the color and pupils   
in his eyes. His breath stopped for a bit.)  
  
Davis: No way- Those eyes again?!  
  
(Davis then dashed from the room, grabbing the Meteor Gloves and covering his hands with   
them. He came to SSJ, then TM, then Cindy, then Amiko, and finally Kensou. When he slid   
open Kensou's door with a fully dressed, yet tired Crew, he shook Kensou awake. The older   
boy opened his eyes and caught sight of Davis.)  
  
Kensou: Eh? Nanda? [Subtitles: What the...?]  
  
Davis: Remember when we were confused about Hayden's age? Here's the explanation.  
  
(Davis threw open the window and leapt out. The rest of the Crew were caught by surprise,   
and dashed to the window. They saw Davis standing besides Hayden. Then they saw them   
standing across from someone else. Even in the moonlight, he seemed to radiate. His skin   
was completely pale, and his hair was white and clashed with the dark area. They saw the   
long sleeves reaching long below the end of his arms. They saw the white pants a la   
Kenshin, with sandals separating his feet from the rough sand. The boys leapt out and   
landed upon the floor as Cindy and Amiko carefully climbed down, keeping an eye on the new   
comer. Then they all heard Hayden speak in a shaky voice.)  
  
Hayden: Father...  
  
(The Crew minus Davis were taken aback. Why is his father here? And not only that, why do   
they both have the same creepy eyes? Davis turned to Kensou.)  
  
Davis: You're looking at the forger of your weapon, Kensou. Hayden Morningwood Senior.  
  
Hayden: He always was such a narcissist, naming me after him with pride.  
  
(The senior Hayden spoke, his voice not quite as natural as a living man.)  
  
Senior: Son... I'm sorry, but it has come to this.  
  
(Davis heard a tear drop onto the ground. He turned and saw Hayden, tears streaming from   
his eyes. Hayden never cried before, not to Davis' knowledge.)  
  
Hayden: No, you're not.  
  
(But then there came a wind. That was funny, because there wasn't one a moment before.   
Everyone turned to TM, who was once again struggling to concentrate his chakra into his   
palm. The winds quickly formed into a ball. Perfect!  
  
TM dashed at Hayden's father, reaching out with his arm and aiming straight for the man's   
gut. But the man was quick, grabbing TM's right arm with his left.)  
  
Senior: Cell hasn't risked anything by sending me. You die today.  
  
(Suddenly, TM's ball of wind lost concentration. It tore free from the confines of the ball   
and streaks of sharp wind cut through the surrounding area. Lines were torn through the   
ground, and one particular wind severed the man's left arm clean off. The clothes were torn   
and flung about as TM flew back, the man's left hand falling to the ground.)  
  
TM: Heh... Only one hand left, now!  
  
(Hayden's father looked down upon the hand, lying there on the ground. Without saying   
anything, the hand quickly flew off the ground, and with unimaginable speed, smacked its   
backhand straight into TM's cheek. He was flying away soon after, into the arms of Yanagi,   
who had broken free from her bishie ball.)  
  
TM: What the... Your hand?!  
  
Senior: I have sold my soul for this ability. I can control every cell of mine, and create   
many more from the atoms in the air. It borders on creation of life, itself. When I was   
living, I was called... The Creation Alchemist.  
  
(The man looked upon the two, TM and Yanagi, where a bright light healed TM's wound. The   
man then ducked as SSJ's leg flew right over his hair. SSJ skidded on the ground, turned   
about, and threw a fist straight at the face. From behind, SSJ heard the left hand come   
back again, aiming its fingernails at his back. He was taken aback as the Crew gasped.  
  
Suddenly, the hand stopped before it pierced through SSJ, who was emitting a white aura,   
flooding the area with light. Quickly, though, he spun about in a circle, yelling his   
defense maneuver.)  
  
SSJ: Hakkeshou Kaiten!  
  
(The hand was instantly dissolved into a mess of broken skin and bones, and Hayden's father   
flew a distance away, skidding along the sand as SSJ was left in a crater. Everyone looked   
on, surprised.)  
  
Amiko: When did he...  
  
Davis: ...Learn Neji's technique?  
  
(SSJ grinned as he glared at the form of a man slowly get up.)  
  
SSJ: You've lost your left hand now, so I'll show you another thing I've learned.  
  
(SSJ quickly dropped down into the stance of the Hakke. He put his left leg forward,   
reaching it for it with his left hand, as he put his right arm back, palm facing up. He   
imagined the circles and lines that signaled the range of the Hakke. Good, that bastard was   
in range!)  
  
SSJ: Jyuukenpo - Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! (Gentle Fist Style - 64 Palms of the Divination!)  
  
(He smirked as he quickly dashed forward, twirling about and dodging the fist of Hayden's   
father. He spun and skidded to a halt, bringing two of his hands to Hayden's torso.)  
  
SSJ: Hakke, Nishou! (Divination, Two hands!)  
  
(Everyone gasped as the man skidded back, visibly in pain. SSJ continued again, striking   
more and more times with every successive wave. Upon each wave, he announced the constantly   
doubling number of strikes, shoving the man further back.)  
  
SSJ: Yonshou! Hasshou! Juurokushou! Sanjuunishou! Rokujuuyonshou! (Four hands! Eight hands!   
Sixteen hands! Thirty-two hands! Sixty-four hands!)  
  
(With that, Hayden's father flew back, gasping in pain. He fell to the ground in a heap of   
pain, gasping and coughing blood. SSJ smirked with a clear victory as Hayden Morningwood   
Sr. died there. Another wind passed.  
  
The body was suddenly blown away, a trail of particles pushed away in the wind. SSJ's eyes   
widened in shock. He heard it behind him. He wheeled around, and there was the man again,   
still alive with his body. SSJ didn't have time to think as again, he braced his legs and   
swung around, drawing his sword in a powerful battoujutsu attack. That body, too,   
disappeared with the wind after that impact. A silence seemed to have passed after that.  
  
Two arms tore from the ground, surprising the Hell out of SSJ, who was then dragged into   
the ground, so that only his head stuck out. He looked about him. The sand seemed to not   
have been disturbed, despite his whole self minus his head being buried! He looked up at   
the impossible man, who was coming together out of nowhere, the cells from the previous   
bodies in the wind floating back and reforming his limbs and clothing.)  
  
SSJ: Impossible...  
  
Senior: As I said... I am the Creation Alchemist. I will never die, for I can create a body   
from nothing and bind my soul to it. This is immortality. I have died, and was gifted with   
this.  
  
(Bullets and arrows flew straight at Hayden from behind, and the man dodged them quickly as   
the two volleys came dangerously close to SSJ's head, making him sweat with terror. Amiko   
and Cindy sweatdropped and bowed.)  
  
Amiko: Gomen, ne!  
  
Cindy: We'll try to be more careful!  
  
SSJ: ..."Try"?!  
  
(And then they all saw Hayden land upon the roof of Hinata-sou, outlined in the moon. They   
prepared their weapons and fired. Hayden dodged quickly, leaping down from the roof. As an   
arrow speeded by him, he reached out a hand and it tore through, stopping straight in the   
middle of his wounded hand. The man messily tore out the arrow, to Amiko's shock, and threw   
it back as his hand healed.  
  
Amiko and Cindy barely dodged the arrow as it came within a millimeter of cutting SSJ's   
skin.)  
  
SSJ: Will you two be careful, please?!  
  
Amiko: Oh, shut up and let us handle this.  
  
Cindy: Yeah, we'll deal with it.  
  
(Cindy launched volley after volley of bullets at the man, who gracefully moved limb and   
body barely out of harm's way with each attack, then dashed towards Cindy, finally   
revealing his weapon. From his arms tore out two sai weapons, also surprising the Hell out   
of Cindy. The Senior Hayden threw his arms forward and impaled Cindy straight through the   
neck.  
  
Amiko was quick to react and leap forward, launching arrow after arrow, disturbed over   
Cindy's injury, to say the least. But his other sai was fast, and tore straight through   
Amiko's heart. Hayden, with his white eyes, smiled at accomplishing his mission. His two   
sais disappeared into many particles, and he turned to Davis, Kensou, and Hayden. He could   
heal the two later.  
  
But he failed to look behind him, and only noticed something was wrong when TM grinned. A   
familiar bang filled the air, and Amiko and Cindy split into smoke. Kage Bunshin! TM had   
used it again! Hayden barely whirled around and saw Amiko and Cindy in the air, their   
weapons hidden. Instead, they were in their chibi forms.)  
  
Amiko: Take this!  
  
Cindy: Dual Chibi Storm!  
  
(But no, the insanely powerful attack failed upon Hayden punting the two back, one for each   
leg, and they skidded to a stop right by SSJ.)  
  
Amiko: Damn that guy!  
  
Cindy: Is it... Those eyes?  
  
(Hayden Junior froze in terror as his father turned about and faced him and the two people   
before him. Everyone then heard the senior Hayden speak.)  
  
Senior: These eyes... They are a cursed passed down from our generation. The men get an   
incurable curse upon their eyes, which allows them to see the invisible. Energy, wind, and   
even gathering chakra are all seen with these Eyes of Oblivion. We have all been alchemists   
for this very reason, to see the invisible and chose what to make of it.  
  
(And before everyone, right before the senior Hayden, a particularly dense drift of sand   
came upon him. Only when it started coming together did they realize it wasn't sand. They   
were cells again.)  
  
Senior: I have chosen to see the cells in the air. All the cells shed by you, all your   
dropped blood, all the hair around here. Even the seeds of the grass and the leaves of the   
trees. They all can be broken down and used for this ultimate act of creation.  
  
(Hayden, the junior, fell back upon realization on what his father was doing. Dear God, he   
would see them again. The dreaded things of his nightmares. The reason he hated his father   
forever. He saw two gigantic, demonic sais form before his father, who grabbed them both   
and aimed straight for him, the man's own son!)  
  
Hayden: They're... The Cursed Sais. Once they cuts you, he will control the cells of the   
sais to flow through your blood and poison you, tormenting you forever. They don't kill,   
sadly, and you suffer for eternity, which is what makes them truly terrifying.  
  
(He then turned to Davis and Kensou.)  
  
Hayden: No offense, but neither of you stand any more of a chance against him than me. I'll   
take him on.  
  
(Davis wheeled around, facing Hayden.)  
  
Davis: What, are you crazy?! You'll never beat him alone!  
  
Hayden: And you'll never beat him, ever! This is something only I can do. I have to face my   
father and clear our family name.  
  
Davis: Tch! You forget I have these gloves now! I'll crush him-  
  
(Davis then raised a hand towards the senior Hayden, only suddenly, Hayden's voice rang out   
in the night.)  
  
Hayden: STOP.  
  
(That caught Davis' attention, but at the same time, awoke the whole residence of   
Hinata-sou, who came to observe the commotion. They rushed out, fearing for Hayden, as he   
continued.)  
  
Hayden: Don't worry. I have an ace.  
  
(Davis was silent, gaze falling to the ground. Suddenly, it lifted, and he was filled with   
a new revelation.)  
  
Davis: You... Mastered it?  
  
Hayden: Yeah. That's why only I can bring him to rest.  
  
(Davis shuddered at the thought. But finally, he consented.)  
  
Davis: I'll clear the way.  
  
(Davis directed Kensou to SSJ, and together, they dragged him out from the Earth and away   
from the scene with everyone else following. They all watched closely as Hayden readied for   
battle, putting a hand in one of his packets on his belt.)  
  
Cindy: What are in there?  
  
(Shinobu answered, never taking her eyes off.)  
  
Shinobu: You'll see.  
  
(He and his father faced each other, the climax of the chapter arriving. Quickly, Hayden   
threw his hands from his pocket and aimed a shot of something at his father. The father was   
to slow to dodge a whole fluttering cluster of sand that flew about his area. Amiko and SSJ   
were surprised, to say the least.)  
  
Amiko: What the-?  
  
SSJ: How does he fight like that?!  
  
(But Hayden proved them just how quickly, using his finger and quickly etching a midair   
circle in the floating sand. He clapped his hands together just as the sand quickly formed   
into spikes, tearing into his father.)  
  
TM: What kind of alchemy is THAT?!  
  
Davis: Particle alchemy... He won't speak now since he's busy, so I'll say it. He can   
control any particle around here. He'd be able to etch in the sand and have giant   
stalactites rise up, if he wanted to. Whatever is in particles, he can combine into other   
things, and his favorite substance is sand. That's why they call him the Sand Alchemist.  
  
(Every one of the Crew found amazement in Hayden, who kept on throwing sand and forming   
weapons with them, throwing volleys of new weapons wherever his father was to go. It must   
have been the Eyes of Oblivion that allowed him to see the flow of the particles and the   
transmutation circle quickly etched in the floating particles.)  
  
Hayden: Sorry, father. I'll end this quickly.  
  
(He once again clapped his hands together, and immediately, all the sand that had fallen   
about on the ground rose up. And rather unluckily, the senior Hayden was in the very center   
of it all. The sand rose, forming needles in the air, aimed straight at the man.  
  
They all pierced through the man in a split second, filling him with holes and sand without   
much time to feel it. The two sais fell to the ground, never to have touched anyone. But   
Hayden knew it wasn't over. He knew that his father was just behind him, seeing the flow of   
cells directly to the point behind him. Hayden quickly spun around and tore his hand into   
his father's chest, surprising the Hell out of his father, to say the least. His father   
suddenly realized something. He stopped regenerating! He couldn't move!)  
  
Senior: Son... What did you...?!  
  
Hayden: Right now, your cells are still particles, and I can control them from rebuilding   
your body.  
  
Senior: Is that what your hand in me is for?!  
  
Hayden: My right hand? No, father. This is for my final attack.  
  
(His father saw it clearly. Hayden bit his finger, causing blood to trickle out, and etched   
a red circle upon his father's forehead.)  
  
Senior: No! You didn't!  
  
Hayden: I did. I mastered the Soul Alchemy. From now on, your soul will fuse with mine.  
  
(Blood came from the senior's mouth as he continued yelling.)  
  
Senior: Fool! We'll only end up sharing this body and fighting to control it! This won't   
extinguish me! I'll win in the end and have your body instead!  
  
(But then he saw Hayden grin, making him surprised at the very least.)  
  
Hayden: I said I mastered it, father. This is no simple bonding. I will break down your   
soul and transmute it so I can gain your knowledge! There will be no heaven or hell for   
you, because you will just cease to exist!  
  
(His father was visibly terrified. Completely surprised at his son's capabilities. There   
came a light from within the man. It ran along Hayden's arm, straight to his heart. Soon,   
Hayden himself was emitting a bright light. The area flashed with a painful whiteness, and   
the body of the senior Hayden Morningwood split apart and flew away with a new wind. It   
never reformed again.  
  
Hayden fainted to the floor, completely exhausted from his night. Davis dashed to his   
friend, worried about his fate. He felt his pulse, saw his breathing, and heard his voice.)  
  
Hayden: Just take me to my room... There's something for you all there...  
  
(So Davis did, silently dragging Hayden back to his room and laying him in his bed. He then   
saw the light on, with a box and note on the table. He read the note.)  
  
Note: This is all I could do to help you on your quest. These are five bullets I have made   
to help you against the Enders. You'll need it. Don't worry if you all can't find the   
Shikkon Jewel, a shard is in every bullet. - P.S. The boat is waiting at dock 5.  
  
(Davis smiled, opening up the box and finding five single bullets on a bed of foam. He saw   
that they were .45 caliber, fitting with Cindy's guns. The guy really thought ahead...  
  
So, Davis left Hayden there to rest. The guy deserved it after that. He took the box and   
note, smiling with pride. Rantmon won't know what hit him.)  
  
***  
  
:: The Next Day ::  
  
[The Crew were readying to leave, but Hayden couldn't be bothered to wake up that day. The   
Crew were being wished off by the majority of the Hinata-sou residence. There was Shinobu,   
assuring Davis of Hayden's health.]  
  
Shinobu: He'll be fine, really. He just needs some sleep.  
  
(Davis nodded.)  
  
Davis: I'll count on you to take care of him.  
  
(Shinobu bowed, and Davis turned to Naru, who was smiling.)  
  
Naru: I suppose I'll give you the power you need, right? After all I do to Keitarou, I'd be   
a help!  
  
(Davis nodded.)  
  
Davis: Yeah! Welcome aboard!  
  
(With that, he tossed a bishie ball and caught Naru. The scene shifted to SSJ, walking out   
of Hinata-sou after a general bonding with the toilet. He ran into Motoko on the way out,   
quite literally, because he couldn't be bothered to pay attention so early in the morning.   
They both fell to the ground, but SSJ was quick to get up and offer a hand.)  
  
SSJ: Hey, maybe you should be careful.  
  
(Motoko snapped. She flew up in rage and raised her sword in preparation to kill. SSJ   
turned white in fear, but then Motoko slipped on a banana peel and slammed into SSJ,   
causing a bishie ball to fall from his belt and capture her. SSJ was sprawled on the floor,   
confused, as her bishie ball fell on his head.)  
  
SSJ: Um... Yes! I caught Motoko!  
  
(So he got from his feet and laughed while Amiko, Cindy, and Kensou sweatdropped in the   
background. TM then was quite popular, for there he was with both Mutsumi and Koala Su,   
eating bananas and watermelons galore with them. SSJ slipped onto the screen, waving a   
hand.)  
  
SSJ: Oi, oi, TM. We need to get going.  
  
(TM turned to SSJ, almost finishing another banana and throwing it to the floor.)  
  
TM: Ara, ara...  
  
(Little needs to be said that TM caught Mutsumi and Su, for he had the wooing capabilities   
of a thousand men, or so he claimed. In any case, the Crew was off. They reached the docks,   
finding number five waiting with a boat large enough to hold them all. Kensou examined it,   
and then came to the same conclusion as everyone else.)  
  
Kensou: We'll have to leave our chocobos.  
  
(So they took their burdensome bags off the chocobos and placed them in the boat. Davis   
patted his golden chocobo and sent it off, hoping it would lead the others to safety. Amiko   
thought Tenpi was saddened by the loss of its foster brothers. She patted her chocobo   
lovingly. Then they were off on their large boat, and sailing down the Great River, the   
River of Hope that virtually stretched across the continent.)  
  
Davis: We'll ride to Middle Earth and walk through the Red Mountains. It's too dangerous to   
float through Middle Earth, especially with Sauron watching for us. We have to be careful   
now. We're gonna settle this feud with Rantmon.  
  
(And everyone sighed.)  
  
TM: Gah, I thought you said we'd boat the rest of the way...  
  
SSJ: Bah, this extra work...  
  
(And as they disappeared on the river, sitting tensely as they were pushed onward, Hayden's   
gift within his bags slipped out of Davis' memory as he looked this way and that. The boat   
drifted onward with the current. They couldn't rest now. They were too far into this mess   
to relax. They couldn't rest until they freed the world from Rantmon and Rantmon from   
himself.)  
  
---- To Be Continued ----  
  
- ENDING SONG: KIMI SAE IREBA -  
  
I'M A DREAMER  
yoake no hikari sosogu ka no chi wa doko?  
  
I'M A DREAMER  
Honojiroi sono hohoemi, douka sawarasete  
  
koko wa hi no ataranai basho  
hitorikiri de naku toki no himitsu no basho  
sakebu youni namae yobunda  
kimi ga inakerya, kimi sae ireba  
  
---- Preview ----  
  
[The Naruto Main Theme plays in background. The six appear as chibi style, and random   
scenes from the next episode play, though you can't see because this is text. Haha!]  
  
SSJ: Holy, that was a long chapter. Anyway, NEXT! On GINGA GIRI GIRI!  
  
Amiko: Things get even more serious as Cell declares it's the last draw and faces us on the   
river with the rapids coming on.  
  
Kensou: A speeding battle ensues as Cindy is the only one who can help in this situation.  
  
Cindy: Wait, WHY AM I SUDDENLY DOING ALL THE WORK?!  
  
Davis: Now, now, SSJ thought you needed some action every now and then.  
  
Cindy: Yeah, but I'm doing all the work here! Why should I-  
  
(And before chibi Cindy could spoil the chapter, chibi TM interrupted.)  
  
TM: Next! On GINGA GIRI GIRI! "The Five Bullets"  
  
---- 


	46. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A NOTE TO ANYONE WHO CARES:**

I will hereby never post GGG on Fanfiction.net again. I don't like its new format AT ALL, since it strips A LOT out of my story. It'd be a pain in the ass to add like forty more chapters to FF.net, so don't bother going here.

Instead, go to my webpage: animenext.knorf.net

There, search for my fiction. It shouldn't be hard, considering that I update it every week.

So, SSJ Heero, over and out!


End file.
